Harry Potter und die Lüge in der Wahrheit
by Daly Daermon N'a'shezbaernon
Summary: Die DA zieht in den Kampf! Oder doch nicht? Harry wirbelt durch das Leben von Hogwarts wie eine Naturgewalt und hinterlässt Chaos und eine wichtige Erkenntnis: Die Lüge in der Wahrheit. Können Neville und die DA damit endlich Voldemort besiegen? !Nach OdP
1. Kapitel: Zwei Schicksale

**Disclaimer: **Ich habe weder die Absicht Geld mit dieser Geschichte zu verdienen noch geistiges Eigentum anderer Leute zu missbrauchen.

**Zusammenfassung: **Die Geschichte zerfällt inhaltlich in zwei Teile.

Im ersten Teil geht es um Harry und wie mit seiner Macht auch seine Verantwortung wächst. Er baut die DA neu auf und widmet sich deren Training, wobei er merkt, dass bloße Stärke nicht jede Situation meistern kann. Außerdem arbeitet er unermüdlich auf Voldemorts Vernichtung hin, doch gestaltet sich das noch schwieriger als gedacht. Bis ihm endlich die Augen geöffnet werden ist es fast zu spät.

Der zweite Teil kommt sozusagen ohne Harry Potter aus, dafür stehen Neville und Blaise im Vordergrund. Nach einer riskanten Jagd auf Voldemorts Schlüssel zur Unsterblichkeit und einem Wettlauf gegen die Zeit, kommt es auf Hogwarts zum großen Finale, bei dem die DA beweisen muss, dass sie ihrer Aufgabe gerecht werden kann. Nicht alle sind dieser Herausforderung gewachsen, andere wachsen über sich hinaus. Viele sehen neue Hoffnung für die Zauberwelt und einige werden für diese Hoffnung sterben; war es das wert?

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Zwei Schicksale**

Haut kollidierte mit Rinde und Splitter flogen in die Dunkelheit. Jede Faser des Körpers bebte vor Schmerz. Und genoss es. Wieder schlugen die Fäuste zu und weitere Wellen des Schmerzes rollten durch den Körper. Wieder und immer wieder schlugen sie zu. Der Schmerz war wie ein Mantel. Der Wald war noch dunkel, doch am Horizont kündigte ein goldener Streifen die baldige Ankunft des Tages an. Während es heller wurde, erhöhte sich der Takt der Schläge bis die Fäuste nur noch Schemen waren. Jeder Schlag ließ kleine Dellen im Holz des Baumes zurück, die nach und nach eine beachtliche Kerbe bildeten. Schweiß lief wie Wasser an dem Körper herunter und trotzdem verringerte sich das Tempo nicht. Der Schmerz erstickte jedes Gefühl der Erschöpfung.

Dann bemerkte er eine Bewegung in seinem Rücken. Ein Junge schlich sich heran. Die Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln, während die Fäuste weiter auf den Baum eindroschen. Der Junge zog ein dünnes Stück Holz aus der Hosentasche und zielte. Ein scharfer Schlenker und ein roter Ball leuchtender Magie brach aus dem Stab hervor. Befriedigt wurde zur Kenntnis genommen, dass sich die Lippen des Jungen dabei nicht bewegten. Kurz bevor der Fluch sein Ziel erreichte, drehte es sich blitzschnell um, fing den Fluch mit einer Hand auf und warf ihn mit einer Drehung um die eigene Achse zurück. Der verblüffte Angreifer fing sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, um ein Schild errichten zu können an dem der Betäubungszauber zerstob.

Immer noch grinsend wandte er sich wieder dem Baum zu. Er ging leicht in die Hocke und winkelte die Arme an, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Er verharrte eine kurze Zeit lang in dieser Position, bis plötzlich eine Faust hervorschnellte und sich in den Stamm bohrte, bis die Hand komplett verschwand. Als er sie langsam wieder heraus zog, war keine Verletzung zu erkennen, doch die Tränen standen in den grünen Augen. Der Schmerz war noch zu groß gewesen, aber immerhin war dieses Mal die Hand ganz geblieben.

In der Zwischenzeit war der Junge herangekommen und hatte sich vor einem Steinkreis auf den Boden gesetzt. Er ging zu ihm hin und entzündete mit einem Flammenstrahl aus seiner Hand das Holz, das in dem Kreis aufgeschichtet war und ließ sich gegenüber dem Anderen nieder. Kaum saß er, begann der Junge zu sprechen. "Hey, Harry! Was war das gerade und woher wusstest du, dass ich da war? Ich habe keine Überwachungszauber entdecken können", sprudelte es aus dem Neuankömmling hervor. Harry lachte kurz. "Tja, Neville. Das ist mir gestern Abend eingefallen." _Jedenfalls zwischen gestern und heute_.

"Eigentlich ist es eine simple Verzauberung der Hand mit einem Deflektor- und einem Protego-Zauber. Das erlaubt einem einen Fluch zu greifen und zu reflektieren. Der Spruch heißt 'Repello Manus'", erklärte Harry im sachlichen Lehrerton. "Jeden Fluch?", fragte Neville aufgeregt. "Jeden Fluch, der von einem Deflektor reflektiert wird und von dem Protego geblockt werden kann. Das heißt Entwaffnungszauber, Schockzauber, und andere Zauber und Flüche, die einen Magieball hervorrufen", erklärte Harry geduldig. Während sie weiter den Zauber diskutierten, aß Harry sein mitgebrachtes Frühstück.

Natürlich nichts von den Dursleys. Die sahen Harry gar nicht mehr, denn er verließ das Haus lange vor Tagesanbruch und kam erst gegen Mitternacht zurück. Wahrscheinlich hätten seine Verwandten die Anwesenheit ihres ungeliebten Neffen schon vergessen, würden nicht hin und wieder Eulen ihre Briefe auf den Frühstückstisch werfen und diese Briefe immer wieder verschwinden. Nein, das Essen kam von Dobby, der beflissen für Harrys Wohl sorgte. Nachdem Harry sein Frühstück beendet hatte, sah er Neville herausfordernd an.

Dieser verstand sofort. "Auf Eins! Drei! Zwei! Eins!", zählte Longbottom voller Vorfreude runter. Beide richteten eine Hand auf das Feuer und aus Harrys Hand brach ein Eisstrahl, aus Nevilles ein Feuerstrahl hervor. Im Steinkreis kämpfte nun Harry darum das Feuer zu löschen und Neville es zu erhalten. Langsam fraß sich das Eis durch das Feuer, doch Neville hielt dagegen. Der Frost bedeckte schon die Hälfte des Feuers und Wasserdampf stieg in einer großen Säule auf.

Unverhofft wurde der Eisstrahl breiter und drängte die Flammen noch weiter zurück. Die letzte Glut drohte Opfer der Kälte zu werden. Verzweifelt nahm Neville die zweite Hand hinzu und drängte nun seinerseits den Gegner zurück. Flammen loderten hoch und Wasserdampf hüllte die Lichtung in klammen Nebel. Harry reagierte und nahm auch seine zweite Hand dazu. Wieder war der Kampf ausgeglichen. Bei beiden Kontrahenten brach der Schweiß aus und ihre Mienen verkrampften sich vor Konzentration. Doch die Gründe waren verschieden. Neville schwitze vor Anstrengung und musste sich darauf konzentrieren, die Kontrolle zu behalten. Harry konzentrierte sich darauf seinen Körper zum schwitzen zu bringen, um den Eindruck von Anstrengung zu vermitteln.

Letztendlich verließen Neville die Kräfte und seine Flammen versiegten. Binnen Sekunden war das Feuer ein Eisblock. Neville stöhnte. "Schon wieder! Harry, du hast mich jetzt schon zum fünften Mal hintereinander geschlagen. Wie bist du in so kurzer Zeit so gut geworden?" _Kurze Zeit ist schnell gesagt. Für mich war es alles andere als eine kurze Zeit_. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und spielte den Unwissenden, da er nicht bereit war sein kleines Geheimnis Preis zu geben. "Egal. Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wie du mich bemerkt hast. Verrätst du mir wenigstens das?", fragte Neville während er sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht wischte.

_Hmm, noch ein kleines Geheimnis, das ich hüten muss_ Er grinste leicht und erwiderte salomonisch. "Ich habe meine Mittel und Wege." "Oh, Harry! Du kannst echt ätzend sein, weist du das?" Neville ließ nach hinten ins Gras fallen. Anstatt zu antworten, erhob sich Harry und entnahm seinem Rucksack zwei Phiolen mit türkisen Flüssigkeiten. "Hier." Sagte er und warf Neville eine Phiole zu, die dieser geschickt fing. _Ganz und gar nicht mehr der Neville, von vor zwei Monaten._

Harry trank die Hälfte der Ampulle und verstaute sie wieder im Rucksack bevor Neville es bemerken konnte. Nachdem sie die Stärkungs-Elixiere getrunken hatten, begannen sie mit dem Nahkampf-Training. Auch hier zeichnete sich dasselbe ab, wie vorher beim Kampf mit den Elementen. Harry reizte Neville bis zum Äußersten, ohne selbst alles zu geben. Doch dieses Mal zog sich der Wettkampf mehr in die Länge, weil Harry meist defensiv blieb. Nach ungefähr zwei Stunden beendete Harry den Kampf in dem er Nevilles Faust auffing, ihm den Arm verdrehte, sodass dieser mit Rücken zu ihm stand und dann mit seinem anderen Arm Neville die Luft abdrückte.

Als sein Gegner sich nicht mehr wehrte, löste er den Würgegriff. Neville fiel keuchend zu Boden, erholte sich aber schnell. Nachdem er sich aufgerappelt hatte warf er Harry einen Blick zu der deutlich fragte „Was? Wie? Wann?". Harry verstand die Verwunderung seines Freundes, aber er war nicht bereit sein Geheimnis zu lüften. Trotz seiner Bemühungen seinen Fortschritt zu verbergen, wusste er, dass zu viel von Gryffindor in ihm steckte. Er war zu Stolz, Neville gewinnen zu lassen. Zu Stolz, Schwäche vorzutäuschen. Stolz, der ihn irgendwann in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde.

Es wurmte Harry seinem Freund das Offensichtliche verschweigen zu müssen, aber das Risiko war zu groß. Je weniger er wusste, desto weniger konnte er im Fall einer Gefangennahme preisgeben. Harry empfand auch Mitleid für Neville. Er wusste, dass es hart war, die ganze Zeit der Unterlegene zu sein und dabei auch noch das Gefühl zu haben, keine Chance zu haben. _Und das von einem Tag, jedenfalls mehr oder weniger, auf den anderen._ Sicher, Harry war immer der Überlegene gewesen, immerhin kämpfte er schon sein ganzes Leben lang, aber bis vor fünf Tagen hatte Neville wenigstens das ein oder andere mal Harry geschlagen - _Zu oft für meinen Geschmack -_ und auch wenn er besiegt worden war, hatte Neville gewusst, dass er gegen jemanden verloren hatte, der auch alles gegeben hatte. Harry sah das mühsam erarbeitete Selbstvertrauen bei Neville schwinden. Harrys gutmütige Seite gewann die Oberhand über seine Selbstsüchtige. Jedenfalls kurz. "Neville, komm her. Setz dich, wir müssen reden." Bat Harry. Langsam kam ein niedergeschlagener Neville zum wieder brennenden Feuer und setzte sich.

Schweigend sah er Harry hoffnungsvoll an und wartete auf eine Erklärung. Harry begann langsam und eindringlich zu reden. "Neville, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Genauso ging es mir mit Snape, als er versuchte mir Okklumentik beizubringen. Ich möchte dir nicht erklären, wie ich so stark geworden bin, aber du sollst den Grund dafür erfahren. Du erinnerst dich noch an die Prophezeiung?" Neville nickte nur. "Sie ist nicht verloren. Ich kenne ihren Inhalt."

Neugier flackerte in Nevilles Gesicht auf, verschwand aber sofort wieder, als Harry fortfuhr. "Nein, auch das werde ich dir nicht erzählen. Du weißt warum wir zum Ministerium gegangen sind?" "Die Prophezeiung." "Ja, die Prophezeiung. Und wegen Sirius Black, meinem Paten. Er ist nicht der verrückte Massenmörder für den ihn alle halten und er hat auch nicht meine Eltern verraten. Es war Peter Pettigrew, Wurmschwanz, der meine Eltern verraten hat und der die Menschen tötete.

Wir fanden es im dritten Schuljahr heraus. Nun ja, Dumbledore kannte die Prophezeiung, aber er hat es mir nicht gesagt, weil er befürchtete, zu Recht wohlgemerkt, dass Voldemort in meinen Geist eindringen würde. Erst nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie ich Voldemort aus meinen Gedanken verdrängt habe, zeigte er mir die Prophezeiung. Wie du siehst, ist Wissen ein zweischneidiges Schwert.

Hätte Dumbledore sein Wissen mit mir geteilt, würde Sirius noch leben, aber dafür wüsste vielleicht Voldemort die Prophezeiung. Ich weiß nicht ob es wirklich einen Unterschied machen würde, aber es ist nun mal geschehen. Verstehst du, warum ich dir nichts von derartiger Wichtigkeit anvertrauen kann? Jedenfalls noch nicht. Wenn Voldemort dich erwischt, würde er alles erfahren. Sobald du bereit bist, wirst du alles erfahren. Ich verspreche es dir. Aber erst musst du mir beweisen, dass du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten kannst, unter allen Umständen. Bis dahin kann ich dich nur bitten mir zu vertrauen." Neville nickte nachdenklich.

"Los, lass uns Okklumentik üben", schlug Harry vor. So gesagt, so getan. Sie übten so lange bis Harry merkte, dass Neville nicht mehr in der Lage war auch nur zu versuchen seinen Geist zu schützen. Wieder schaute Neville niedergeschlagen drein. "Hey, Neville. Kopf hoch. Auch wenn du es nicht merkst, du wirst immer besser. Und es haben schon andere gegen mich den Kürzeren gezogen und da war ich noch nicht annährend so stark wie jetzt." Neville sah ihn wenig überzeugt an. "Na komm schon, wir trainieren noch ein wenig Magie. Ich muss dir noch den Deflektor-Trick zeigen", sagte Harry enthusiastisch.

"Oh man, Harry! Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich bin erledigt. Kaputt. Nicht mehr zu gebrauchen", beschwerte sich der Junge. "Reiß dich mal wieder zusammen. Ich weis, dass du noch kannst." Harry ging zu Neville hinüber und streckte ihm die Hand hin. Schlaff ergriff Neville die Hand und ließ sich hochziehen. Überrascht schaute er auf die Hände. Ein warmer Strom floss durch sie und breitete sich in seinem Körper aus. Er fühlte sich auf einmal wieder vollkommen ausgeruht und fit. Harry klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und stellte sich 10 Meter entfernt von Neville auf. "Also gut. Ich beschieße dich mit Betäubungszaubern und du versuchst sie zu reflektieren."

Neville nickte und Harry streckte seine Hand aus. _Stupor. _Ein roter Ball flog auf Neville zu. Auch dieser streckte die Hand aus, sprach die Formel und ein grauer Schimmer ging von ihr aus. Er fing den Fluch und drehte sich um die eigene Achse. Und fiel betäubt zu Boden. Harry musste unweigerlich Lachen. Nachdem er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, weckte er Neville wieder auf. "Hey, Nev. Du musst dich auch darauf konzentrieren den Zauber aufrecht zu erhalten. Noch einmal." _Stupor._ Diesmal blieb Neville auf den Beinen, aber er ließ den Fluch zu früh los und der Querschläger holte ein unglückliches Eichhörnchen von einem Baum.

Beide grinsten sich schief an und gingen zu dem niedergestreckten Tier. Vorsichtig hob Harry das Fellknäuel auf. _Enervate._ Sofort stieß das Eichhörnchen wilde Quieklaute aus. In Harrys Geist tauschten verschiedene Bilder auf, die er in etwa mit „Wo ist das dumme Arschloch, dass mich angemacht hat? Wenn ich den in die Pfoten kriege, mach ich ihn rund" übersetzte. Nachdem der Wutausbruch vorbei war, schickte er dem Tier Bilder von Nevilles erstem Flugversuch. Neville, der sprachlos daneben stand, kam sich dumm vor, als Harrys Mundwinkel sich nach oben bewegte und er das Gefühl bekam, dass das Eichhörnchen lachte. Über ihn.

"Nev, ich glaube eine Entschuldigung ist fällig." Nun kam sich Neville richtig blöd vor. Sich bei einem Tier entschuldigen, noch dazu bei einem, dass ihn ausgelacht hatte. Also bitte. Trotzdem murmelte er "tschuldigung". Harry sah dem Eichhörnchen noch einmal in die Augen und setzte es dann ab. Mit einem letzten "Quiek" verschwand es im Wald. "Was hast du denn dem Flohbeutel noch geflüstert, he?", wollte Longbottom wissen. "Ich habe ihm lediglich dazu geraten, vorsichtiger zu sein." _und alle anderen zu warnen_. "Komm, weiter geht's", sagte Harry und schob Neville zurück in Position.

Sie trainierten noch bis die Sonne hinter den Baumwipfeln verschwand. "Harry, ich muss zurück. Du weißt, wie streng meine Grandma ist." "Bitte, Neville, denk immer daran. Wir mögen auf zwei verschiedene Ziele hinarbeiten, aber wir werden denselben Weg gehen." Neville machte ein ernstes Gesicht und nickte bedächtig. "Gut, wir sehen uns dann in zwei Tagen beim Zug nach Hogwarts", verabschiedete sich Harry von seinem Trainingspartner. Neville ging in Richtung seines Zuhauses, drehte sich noch einmal um und winkte. Harry winkte zurück und beobachtete wie Neville langsam zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. _Noch zwei Tage, dann sehe ich endlich Hogwarts wieder. Hogwarts, mein so lange vermisstes Zuhause._


	2. Kapitel: Die Wahrheit in der Lüge

**A/N: **Ich glaube, ich habe beim letzten Mal vergessen zu erwähnen, dass _kursiv_ gedruckte Sätze Harrys Gedanken oder Telepathie sind.

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Die Wahrheit in der Lüge**

Die Nacht senkte sich über das Land und Harry entzündete das Lagerfeuer aufs Neue. Nachdem er seine Hogwartsrobe angelegt hatte, streckte er sich neben der Wärmequelle aus und holte die halb volle Phiole Stärkungstrank heraus. Eine Zeit lang betrachtete er das kleine Fläschchen mit dem türkisem Inhalt. _Ich muss damit aufhören._ _Ich habe dieses Zeug viel zu lange genommen_. Er trank die Flüssigkeit, denn er brauchte die Kraft um nicht auf der Stelle einzuschlafen, und machte sich eine mentale Notiz, Dobby darauf hinzuweisen dieses Zeug nicht mehr zu kaufen.

Danach langte er in den Rucksack und holte einen dicken Folianten hervor. Auf dem Ledereinband war in schwarzen Lettern zu lesen:

**Großes Handbuch der dunklen Kreaturen**

Schon lange beschäftigte ihn das Problem, Dementoren zwar vertreiben zu können, aber nicht in der Lage zu sein, diese endgültig zu vernichten.

Er schlug das Kapitel über Dementoren auf und las es zum x-ten mal. Während er las, begann der Wald um ihn herum sich zu regen. Das Fleckchen Wald lag auf halber Strecke zwischen ihm und Neville, etwa 4 Kilometer von den Dursleys entfernt. Durch Zufall mied jede Straße und jeder Wanderweg den Forst und Harry hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sich keine Menschen dorthin verirrten. Zuerst kamen die Eichhörnchen, dann ein einsamer Fuchs, später setzten sich zwei Eulen in der Nähe auf einen Ast. Harry las die Geschichte der Dementoren, eine detaillierte Beschreibung ihres Aussehens und ihrer Wirkung auf Menschen und die Rezepte von verschiedenen Giften, die denselben Effekt hatten wie der Kuss des Dementors.

Frustriert klappte er das Buch zu. Ihm kam einfach keine plausible Lösung in den Sinn. "Wisst ihr nicht eine Lösung?", fragte er die Tiere, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Er seufzte, stand auf und klopfte sich den Dreck von der Kleidung. "So, wer assistiert mir denn heute?", erkundigte er sich in die Runde und rieb sich die Hände. Schnell griff er sich den Fuchs am Nackenfell und hielt das kleine Tier auf Augenhöhe. Mit Bildern erklärte er dem Fuchs, was er vorhatte. Als Antwort ließ der Fuchs seine Zunge hervorschnellen und leckte Harry die Nase ab.

"Also gut. Ich deute das als ja", lachte Harry und fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht. Behutsam setzte er den Fuchs ab und begann damit, ihn in schneller Abfolge in verschiedene Gegenstände zu verwandeln. Alles klappte wunderbar und schließlich saß wieder der Fuchs vor Harry. "So und jetzt mal etwas schwierigeres", flüsterte Harry und kniff die Augen zusammen. Der Fuchs legte fragend den Kopf zur Seite. Dann rief sich Harry ein Bild von Hermine in Erinnerung und konzentrierte sich. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete stand Hermine vor ihm, aber nicht lange. Der Fuchs drehte sich im Kreis, im Versuch seinen neuen Körper zu betrachten. Dabei musste er feststellen, dass er nun nur noch zwei Beine hatte. Zu alten Gewohnheiten zurückzukehrend ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen, nur um die Erfahrung zu machen, dass sein verwandelter Körper nicht dafür geeignet war auf vier Beinen zu stehen.

Harry musste Lachen, als er den Fuchs dabei beobachtete, wie er mit dem ungewohnten Körper umging. Am Ende hatte er Erbarmen mit dem hilflosen Tier und gab ihm seine ursprüngliche Form zurück. Er holte ein Stück Schokolade aus seiner Tasche und hielt es dem verwirrten Fuchs vor die Schnauze. Er streichelte dem Fuchs über den Kopf, während dieser an Schokolade leckte und reckte sich dann. Es war spät geworden und es wurde Zeit zu schlafen.

Da traf ihn unerwartet eine heftige Welle des Schmerzes, ein ganz anderer Schmerz als der, den er am morgen erfahren hatte. Er wusste sofort was passieren würde und ohne das er es verhindern konnte befand sich sein Geist in dem von Lord Voldemort. Er spürte immer noch den Schmerz und den Waldboden unter sich, aber vor sich sah er ein Dorf, eine Handvoll Häuser um einen Platz gruppiert. Mit kalter Nüchternheit erlebte Harry wie einige der Häuser in Flammen aufgingen. _Tom, musst du schon wieder deine primitiven Triebe ausleben._ Harry gewahrte im Schein der Flammen wie Menschen auf ihn zukamen.

Schreie drangen aus dem Dorf. Immer mehr Menschen wurden von maskierten Leuten aus ihren Häusern auf den Dorfplatz getrieben. Harry konnte langsam die ersten Gesichter sehen, während sich Tom auf den Platz zu bewegte. Sie waren angsterfüllt und er konnte Tränen glänzen sehen. _Und es hat noch nicht einmal angefangen_. Bald waren die Muggel alle in einem Kreis von Todessern eingeschlossen und er spürte wie Voldemort vor Erwartung und Vorfreude auf das Kommende bebte. _Elender Bastard, du wirst für alles Büßen. Für alles!_

"Heute, meine geschätzten Diener, werden wir einen weiteren Schritt in Richtung einer sauberen Welt tun!" Begann Voldemort mit eiskalter Stimme zu verkünden und seine Gefolgsleute jubelten ihm zu. _Ha, von wegen saubere Welt. Ich werde dich mit deinem gesamten Anhang von der Oberfläche dieses Planeten wischen. Dann ist die Welt sauber_. "Wir sind die Boten einer neuen Welt. Einer Welt in der die Reinblüter herrschen!" Jubel. "Wir sind die Vorreiter einer neuen Weltordnung. Sobald wir der Zauberwelt die Wahrheit gezeigt haben, werden sich auch die letzten unserer fehlgeleiteten Brüder und Schwestern sich unserer glorreichen Bewegung anschließen!" Jubel. "Los, meine Todesser. Lasst uns den Muggeln ihre Minderwertigkeit zeigen!"

Seine Gefolgsleute griffen seine Worte sofort auf und begannen wahllos Cruciatus-Flüche in die wehrlose Menge zu werfen. Je lauter die Schreie der gequälten Muggel worden, desto größer wurde die Lust die Voldemort empfand. Ohnmächtig sah Harry den Wahnsinn mit an, unfähig sich loszureißen. Erst als Voldemort selbst begann mit Schmerzensflüchen um sich zu werfen, gelang es Harry sich in seinen Geist zurückzuziehen.

Ruhig lag er auf dem Boden. Kein Gefühl regte sich in ihm. Zu oft hatten er es mit angesehen, zu groß war seine Wut auf Voldemort, auf die Todesser, auf sich selbst, die zu einem Teil seiner selbst geworden war. Diese Wut drohte ihn zu zerfleischen, suchte sich ein Ventil, kochte in ihm. Er machte seiner Wut Luft in dem er den Baum, der ihm vorher als Trainingsgerät gedient hatte, mit einem Flammenstrahl beschoss. Dieses mal war es keine orange Flamme, wie er sie benutzte um ein Feuer anzufachen. Jetzt war die Flamme weiß, ein reines gleißendes Weiß.

Der Baum ging nicht in Flammen auf. Er übersprang diesen Schritt einfach und wurde sofort zu Asche, die vom Wind davon getragen wurde. _Heute war das letzte Mal, Voldemort. Ab sofort wirst du derjenige sein, der sich fürchtet. Ich werde dir zeigen, was es heißt zu leiden_. Nachdem er sich endgültig beruhigt hatte, packte der Junge-der-lebt seine Sachen zusammen und apparierte zu den Dursleys. In seinem Zimmer angekommen, ließ er seinen Körper in seinen eigentlichen Zustand zurückkehren und überprüfte seine mentalen Schilde. Dann legte er sich ins Bett und fiel sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf.

* * *

Die Flammen prasselten und Voldemort hatte sich gerade ein junges Mädchen herausgepickt, um sie mit den Freuden des Leidens bekannt zu machen und weidete sich am Anblick ihres windenden Körpers, als er den panischen Ruf einer seiner Untergebenen hörte. "DUMBLEDORE! DUMBLEDORE!" Voldemort sah in die Richtung aus der die Rufe kamen und sah wie 15 Personen in rote Roben gekleidet mit Federmasken vor den Gesichtern aus den Flammen des brennenden Dorfes kamen. Unter ihnen, ohne Maske, Dumbledore.

Voldemort vernahm die ersten Plopps von disapparierenden Todesser, während die Angreifer begannen die Todesser mit Zaubern zu bedrängen. Ärgerlich beobachtete Voldemort, wie zwei seiner Diener von Dumbledore betäubt worden. Immer mehr Todesser verschwanden und innerhalb weniger Sekunden war Voldemort der einzige, der geblieben war. Stolz und Vernunft kämpften einen kurzen Kampf miteinander, den die Vernunft gewann.

Ein Gryffindor wäre vielleicht geblieben und hätte die Übermacht bekämpft, aber nicht der Erbe Slytherins. Mit einem 'Plopp' verschwand auch er nach Little Hangleton. Dort wurde er bereits von seinen Todessern erwartet. "Snape! Bericht!" Ein Todesser trat vor und nahm die Maske ab. Zum Vorschein kam das Gesicht seines Spions in Hogwarts und sein momentan bester Diener. Da die Suche nach Malfoy und seiner Gruppe immer noch andauerte, waren Voldemorts Mittel leider extrem begrenzt.

"Wie es aussieht wurden vier eurer Diener von den Angreifern gefasst", sagte Snape mit gesenktem Kopf. "Sag mir, Snape. Wie viele Angreifer waren es?", erkundigte sich Voldemort, während er mit seinem Zauberstab Snapes Kopf hochdrückte. "15, Mein Lord", presste der Tränkemeister hervor. "Wie viele waren wir?", fragte der dunkle Lord weiter und verstärkte den Druck auf Snapes Kinn weiter, sodass dieser den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um sprechen zu können. "17, Herr", sagte der Spion atemlos. "17", wiederholte Voldemort leise und scharf. "DANN SAGT MIR WARUM 17 REINBLÜTER VOR 15 DAHERGELAUFENEN MUGGEL-FREUNDEN FORTLAUFEN!", donnerte er plötzlich, so dass einige erschrocken zurückprallten. Ruckartig nahm der dunkle Lord den Zauberstab von Snapes Kinn und drehte sich im Kreis. Einer machte den Fehler, "Aber Dumbledore...", zu stammeln. Sofort traf ihn ein Cruciatus-Fluch von Voldemort. Zu gern hätte er den Wurm getötet, aber er hatte schon zu viele Gehilfen diese Nacht verloren.

"Los! Raus mit euch. Ich will euch nicht mehr sehen", zischte Voldemort, denn bebenden Stab immer noch auf sein Opfer gerichtet. Eilig verließen die Gescholtenen den Raum, nur Snape verharrte. Voldemort ließ sich auf seinem Sessel nieder und Nagini schlängelte sich um seine Beine. "Snape. Was willst du noch? Hast du Informationen die den Abend noch retten könnten?" Voldemorts Stimme war fast nicht hörbar und Müdigkeit schwang mit, doch Snape ließ sich nicht täuschen. "Nein, mein Lord. Ich wollte euch nur nach Anweisungen für meine neue Lehrstelle fragen", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige. "Ach, Snape. Belästige mich doch nicht mit so etwas. Hör auf das Ministerium, die kriegen alles klein, selbst die besten Schüler."

"Was ist wenn Dumbledore sich einmischt, Herr?", hakte der Todesser nach. "Dann hör auf ihn, bald werden eh alle mir untergeben sein oder im Jenseits verweilen", antwortete Voldemort wirsch. Snape verharrte weiterhin in seiner Position, anscheinend unbekümmert ob der Anspannung seines Herrn. "Was willst du noch, Snape?", verlangte Riddle, als er bemerkte, dass sein Diener immer noch nicht das Feld geräumt hatte. "Herr, ihr wirkt müde. Gibt es etwas, dass ich für euch tun kann?", erkundigte sich der Tränkemeister. Voldemort richtete sich auf und blickte drohend auf Snape herab. "Wagst du es meine Stärke anzuzweifeln?", fauchte der dunkle Lord. "Nein, natürlich nicht, Lord!", versicherte Snape hastig und senkte das Haupt. Voldemort glitt wieder in seinen Sessel zurück. "Du hast ja Recht. Ich bin müde. Geh jetzt. Ich brauche Ruhe", befahl der Dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf und stützte den Kopf mit seinen Händen. Snape verbeugte sich tief, damit Voldemort sein Lächeln nicht sah und verschwand bevor der dunkle Lord seinen Blick wieder hob. Er ließ einen brütenden, wütenden und müden dunklen Lord zurück.

* * *

Schreie weckten ihn. Schreie ihn einer Sprache die ihm fremd war. Dennoch verstand er es. "Räuber! Räuber!", schrie jemand. Rasch schlug Harry seine warme Felldecke beiseite, griff das Schwert, das neben seinem niedrigen Bett lag und lief nach draußen. Zuerst sahen seine schlaftrunkenen Augen nichts, denn es war noch dunkel. Harry schätzte, dass es ein bis zwei Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang war.

Die Schreie kamen näher, doch nun waren es keine Hilferufe mehr, sondern Schmerzensschreie, die abrupt abbrachen. "Komm, Paha Son, wir müssen den anderen helfen!", sagte eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihm. Überrascht drehte er sich um. "Hai, Meister Su." Schnellen Fußes eilte er hinter dem kleinen Mann her, der ihn immer an Professor Flitwick erinnerte. Als sie den anhaltenden Schreien nah kamen, wurde die Szene plötzlich von Flammen erhellt.

_Wengs Haus. Oh nein._ Im Schein der Flammen sah er, was geschah. Direkt vor ihm kämpften einige Männer des Dorfes gegen die Eindringlinge. Dahinter sah er, wie weitere Männer das Vieh fort trieben und Körbe mit Reis fortschafften. Es war ein harter Winter und anscheinend waren den Räubern die Vorräte ausgegangen, sonst hätten sie niemals das Dorf der Sakuja angegriffen, die im ganzen Gebiet als Meister des Schwertkampfes und der Schmiedekunst galten.

Der Boden um die Verteidiger war mit Leichen bedeckt und trotzdem standen sie einer Übermacht entgegen. Vor seinen Augen wehrte sein Lehrer Liang sich gegen drei Angreifer. Harry setzte sich in Bewegung um ihm zu helfen, doch er kam zu spät. In schneller Folge wurde Liang erst am linken Arm verletzt, dann schnitt ihm ein weiterer Schlag die Schulter auf, der dritte schlitzte ihm den Magen auf. Ungläubig sah Harry, wie sich der gewaltige Körper seines Lehrers ein letztes Mal aufbäumte und er mit einem finalen Gewaltschlag das Schwert und den Kopf eines Gegners spaltete. Dann brach er zusammen und das Schwert eines weiteren Gegners gab im den Todesstoß. Das brachte Harry seine Kontrolle über Körper und Geist wieder.

Wütend stürzte er sich in den Kampf und bevor die Feinde merkten, dass er da war, sackten sie leblos zu Boden. Mit ihm kamen auch weitere Männer der Sakuja herbeigeeilt, während sich die Räuber neu formierten. Ein Jahr lang lebte Harry nun schon unter diesen Menschen und lernte von ihnen. Kein einziges Mal hatte er Magie in Gegenwart eines anderen eingesetzt oder benutzt um seine Arbeit leichter zu machen, aber jetzt ließ er seiner Magie freie Hand.

Mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit nahm er den Kampf auf, wo immer einer seiner Freunde fiel. Er kämpfte zahllose Kämpfe, sah viele seiner Freunde fallen und fällte selbst Unmengen von Gegnern. Immer neue Bewaffnete strömten herbei und immer wieder wurde Harry von Schwertschneiden oder Speerspitzen getroffen. Doch seine Magie heilte die Wunden bevor er sie überhaupt bemerkte. Er war nicht mehr Harry Potter, Schüler in Hogwarts und Junge-der-lebt oder Paha, der Junge aus der Fremde. In diesem Moment war etwas völlig anderes, ein Wesen, das von Wut lebte, aus Magie gemacht war und nur eins kannte, töten.

Irgendwann stand er alleine in der kalten Winternacht, bedeckt mit warmen Blut. Es war wieder dunkel, denn die Flammen waren erloschen, genau wie sein Zorn. Schluchzen und Weinen drang an seine Ohren und über die Leichen seiner Gegner hinwegsteigend ging er zum Dorf zurück; der Kampf hatten ihn weit nach draußen getragen.

Als er ankam trafen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Morgens die Dächer der noch stehenden Häuser. Im Halbdunklen sah er die Frauen die toten Körper ihrer Ehemänner und Söhne in den Armen halten und betrauern. Auf den ersten Blick schätzte er, dass ungefähr die Hälfte aller männlichen Bewohner des Dorfes in der Nacht ihr Leben verloren hatten. Meister Su entdeckte ihn und kam auf ihn zu gehumpelt. "Ah, wenigstens eine gute Nachricht in diesen dunklen Stunden. Es tut gut dich wohlbehalten wieder zu sehen, Paha Son", begrüßte ihn der Greis. Der Meister ließ seinen Blick über Harry gleiten.

Die Schnitte in seiner zerfetzten Kleidung waren gut zu sehen, doch seine Wunde waren nur noch feine rote Linien. Harry sah sich um. "Wie kann mein Wohlbefinden Trost sein, wenn so viele gestorben sind?", fragte der Junge mit leerem Blick. Er sah hinter sich. "Wenn ich so viele Leben ausgelöscht habe?", fügte er mit gefühlsloser Stimme hinzu. Klirrend fiel sein Schwert zu Boden. _Oh, bei Merlin, was habe ich getan?_ Er starrte auf seine Hände. Sie waren rot. Blutrot. _Und ich habe es genossen. Ich hätte sie betäuben können. Ich habe getötet weil es mir FREUDE bereitete._

Verzweifelt ließ Harry sich auf die Knie fallen und grub seine Hände in die blutgetränkte Erde. _Oh, nein. Tom hat Recht gehabt, ich bin wie er._ Am Rande seines Empfindens, bemerkte er wie Meister Su an ihm vorbei ging. Tom hat von _merkwürdigen Ähnlichkeiten _gesprochen. _Ich kann Prassel, also warum nicht auch einfach Menschen töten. Ohne Erbarmen. Ohne Mitgefühl. Einfach so._ "Ich bin wie er", sagte er mit schwacher Stimme. "Genau wie er", wiederholte er fassungslos.

Da spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Meister Su war zurück. "Du trägst eine schwere Bürde, mein junger Freund", begann der Greis und sank ebenfalls auf die Knie. "Du hast nie darüber gesprochen, aber deine Blicke verraten dich. Wenn du dein Schwert ziehst, steht es dir ins Gesicht geschrieben. Deine Haltung im Kampf schreit es in die Welt hinaus. Sie schreit, 'Seht mich an, ich bin ein Krieger'", sagte der Dorfälteste, dessen Finger Schriftzeichen in die rote Erde gruben. "Du bist nicht in unserem Sinne aufgezogen wurden, aber man hat immer gesehen, dass dein Weg der eines Sakujas ist. Dir bedeuten Ehre und Gerechtigkeit soviel wie ein jedem der unseren. Nein, sag nichts", erstickte der Mann Harrys Worte im Keim. "Ich weiß, dass es in der vergangenen Schlacht keine Ehre oder Gerechtigkeit gab, also schweig und höre." Sand knirschte als Harrys Hände zu Fäusten wurden, aber er blieb still.

"Das du hier kauerst und dich deiner erschlagenen Feind grämst, unterscheidet dich von uns. Wie erziehen unsere Kämpfer dazu ihre Menschlichkeit abzulegen, damit sie im Kampf bestehen können. Du bist gleichzeitig Krieger und guter Mensch. Das zu tun, was du getan hast, obwohl sich alles in dir dagegen wehrt, zeugt von einem großen Herz", sagte der Sakuja und drückte Harrys Schulter. "Schwachsinn", zischte Harry und schlug mit einer Faust in die feuchte Erde das es spritzte. Er schüttelte die Hand des Meisters ab und stand auf. "Du hast keine Ahnung wer oder was ich bin, _Meister_", fauchte der Junge und deutete auf das Schlachtfeld. "Das da draußen war ich, als ich diese Männer massakrierte und ich sag dir was, es hat mir Spaß gemacht. Also ja, ich trage eine Bürde. Die Bürde ich zu sein, ein Mörder, ein Schlächter." Harry redete sich in Rage und trat in Selbstverachtung die Flucht nach vorne an. Er schob seine Haare beiseite, damit man seine Narbe sehen konnte. "Und weißt du was das ist? Das ist eine Fluchnarbe, die ich an dem Tag bekommen habe, als meine Eltern ermordet worden. Dadurch kann ein durchgeknallter, soziophatischer Zauberer in meine Gedanken eindringen. Toll, oder? Aber es kommt noch besser. Anscheinend hat er auch einen Teil von sich selbst auf mich übertragen. Kein Wunder, das mir töten so viel Freude macht, nicht?"

Im Stillen wünschte Harry sich, dass Meister Su oder irgendwer anders ihm einfach den Kopf abschlug, damit er die beißende Schuld nicht mehr ertragen musste, aber der Sakuja schien gar nicht daran zu denken. In aller Ruhe vollendete der Greis ein Schriftzeichen nach dem anderen und ließ den Jungen neben sich toben. Als er damit fertig war, erhob er sich und sah in die Ferne. Geduldig wartete er bis sein Schüler am Ende war und sagte dann, "Es war kein Schlächter der im letzten Winter in unser Dorf kam und um Nahrung und eine Bleibe bat." Harry sah den Mann mit großen Augen an. "Ich sah auch keinen Mörder auf unseren Feldern arbeiten oder mit unseren Kindern spielen." Nach diesen Worten drehte sich der Sakuja zu Harry um und blickte ihm in die Augen. "Und ich sah heute keinen Mörder, als ein Fremder mein Dorf und alle seine Bewohner verteidigte als wäre es sein Dorf." Die Worte schnitten durch Harrys Geist wie ein Katana durch Papier. Graue Augen bohrten sich in grüne, bis diese schließlich wegsahen.

"Du verstehst nicht...", wehrte sich Harry, doch Su hatte genug gehört. "Schluss", sagte der Dorfälteste scharf, "Ich verstehe dich besser als du glaubst, nur du willst mich nicht verstehen. Hier drin", er pochte Harry auf die Brust, "schlägt ein großes Herz, das Herz eines Kriegers, egal was du denkst. Du hast heute den Blutrausch erlebt und scheust diese Erfahrung mehr als den Tod. Ein Schlächter schämt sich nicht für seine Lust nach Blut, er sucht den Rausch. Also hör auf dich selbst zu hassen und komm erstmal zur Ruhe." Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden, dann zog Harry geräuschvoll die Nase hoch. "Geht es wieder?", erkundigte sich der Meister vorsichtig. "Ja, ein wenig. Danke für die Standpauke, ich hatte sie verdient", gestand Harry mit schwacher Stimme. "Reden wir nicht mehr drüber. Jeder wahre Krieger bekommt diese Lektion in seinem Leben erteilt", sagte der Dorfälteste und brachte ein trauriges Lächeln zustande.

Dann wandten sich die beiden den Verletzten und Toten des Dorfes zu. Als die Sonne ihren Zenit erreichte brach Harry vor Erschöpfung zusammen und wachte nicht vor Einbruch der Dämmerung wieder auf. Geweckt wurde er von Meister Su, der ihm einen großen Beutel in der Hand drückte. "Was ist das?", fragte Harry verwundert. "Proviant und die Klanchroniken der Sakuja. Du musst sie an dich nehmen und in Sicherheit bringen", sagte der Dorfälteste eindringlich. "Ich verstehe nicht...", stotterte ein überraschter Harry. "Die Sakuja sind am Ende ihrer Geschichte. Wir haben kaum noch Vorräte und Krieger und unsere Feinde sind in der Übermacht", erklärte Su ruhig. "Ich kann euch helfen", bot Harry an, doch der Meister schüttelte den Kopf. "Sicher könntest du das, aber das hier ist nicht deine Welt. Du hilfst uns mehr, wenn du unser Wissen nimmst und es mit dir fort trägst. Geh in die Berge südlich von hier. Dort findest du eine verlassene Schmiede in der Eisen lagert, das vom Himmel fiel. Keiner von uns konnte es schmieden, aber vielleicht gelingt es dir. Schaff etwas, dass die Welt an die Sakuja erinnert."

* * *

Unerwartet fand Harry sich in liegender Position wieder. Verwirrt richtete er sich auf. Er war zurück in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg Nr. 4. Draußen verschwand die Sonne gerade hinter dem Horizont. Er schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und ließ sich wieder zurückfallen. Ja, er war gegangen. Im Morgengrauen des nächsten Tages war er aufgebrochen, nur Reisegepäck, sein Schwert und das Buch dabei. Er war bis in den späten Abend hinein gelaufen und hatte dann auf einem Hügel sein Lager aufgeschlagen. Als er am nächsten Morgen zurückgeblickte, hatte er noch die letzten Rauchwolken gesehen, die die Stelle markierten wo zuvor das Dorf gestanden hatte.

Betrübt hatte er sich abgewandt und seinen Weg fortgesetzt, wissend wieder Freunde für immer verloren zu haben. Nach drei Tagen hatte er sein Ziel gefunden. Dort angekommen, hatte er begonnen die Chroniken zu studieren und alles über die Schmiedekunst zu lernen. Er wollte alles richtig machen, denn ein Fehlversuch hätte Materialverschwendung bedeutet. Sein Proviant war schnell verbraucht und er begann von dem zu Leben was der Wald ihm gab. Mit der Zeit hatte er unter den Tieren Freunde gefunden, die ihn von seiner Einsamkeit erlösten. Er fand einen Weg mit ihnen über Bilder zu kommunizieren und so gleichzeitig seine Legilimens-Fähigkeiten zu schulen.

Nach einem Monat wagte er seine ersten Versuche. Die Ergebnisse waren zwei Kurzschwerter. Gute Schwerter wie Harry fand, aber nicht gut genug. Als nächstes wagte er etwas, dass bei einem Fehlschlag viel mehr kosten würde, als nur Material. Unter Einsatz von Magie verschiedener Art schuf er ein weiteres Schwert. Mehr als nur einmal verlor er fast die Kontrolle, aber mit unwahrscheinlichem Willen und Glück brachte er es fertig ein Meisterwerk zu schaffen. Ein Katana, pechschwarz, scharf, leicht, unzerstörbar und mit einem kleinen Kristall am Schwertknauf.

In dem Kristall hatte Harry seine Wut gespeichert und die Farbe war von einem reinen Weiß zu einem tiefen Schwarz, mit roten Einschlägen, geworden. Seine Aufgabe war vollendet, doch es war immer noch ein Teil des sonderbaren Eisenerzes da. So beschloss er noch ein Schwert zu schmieden. Mit nicht ganz so viel Risiko, aber mehr Erfahrung und Zeit machte er sich daran sein letztes Werk zu schaffen. Nach vier Monaten sorgfältiger Arbeit hielt er eine Klinge in seinen Händen, wie sie die Welt noch nie gesehen hatte.

Sie war gut eineinhalb Meter lang, aber das Blatt war so dünn, dass es von den Seiten kaum zu sehen war. Dafür maß es am Heft gut dreißig Zentimeter in der Breite und verjüngte sich zu einer unsichtbaren Spitze. Harry hatte auf dem Schwertblatt Runen eingraviert, die sicherstellten, dass die Klinge immer scharf war und nie brechen würde. Er war Stolz auf dieses Werk, doch er wusste, dass er nie mit ihm kämpfen würde. Dieses Schwert war zu gefährlich für Feind und Freund und ihn selbst.

Ein Stechen in der Narbe riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. _Nicht schon wieder._ Wie erwartet wurde sein Geist mit Bildern überflutet und er fand sich in einer großen Halle, gefüllt mit vermummten Gestalten, wieder. Er begann mit kalter Stimme zu sprechen. "Meine Todesser, wir haben gestern einen Rückschlag erleiden müssen, aber wir werden nicht aufhören zu kämpfen und letzten Endes unser glorreiches Ziel verwirklichen." Applaus ließ die Wände beben. _Lüge, alles Lüge, Voldemort. Lass uns sehen was hinter den Lügen an Wahrheit verborgen ist._

Unbemerkt stahl sich sein Geist am Vorhang der Lügen vorbei in den Geist von Voldemort und fand sich in einer ähnlichen Situation wieder. Abermals befand er sich in einem schwach beleuchteten Raum mit versammelten Todessern. Doch diesmal war der Raum eher eine Kammer und Zahl der Todesser dementsprechend. _So viel zu deiner großen Armee, Tom._ "Was? Ihr habt meine gefangenen Todesser immer noch nicht gefunden, ihr nutzloses Pack!" Fuhr Voldemort seine, vor Ehrfurcht zitternden, Diener an. "Zwei Monate! Zwei Monate schon bin ich meiner besten Anhänger beraubt und nur noch von inkompetenten Idioten umgeben." "Flint!", donnerte der dunkle Lord, "Was weiß man im Ministerium?"

"N... Nichts, Meister. K... Keiner hat... hat eine Ahnung, wo sie sind", antwortete der ehemalige Kapitän des Slytherin-Quidditch-Teams. "Ach, und was ist mit den vier von gestern?", zischte Voldemort. _Vier neue Gefangene? Ich muss was verpasst haben._ "Ich... Ich... Ich weiß es nicht. Nie... Niemand weiß etwas." Stammelte der junge Todesser. Harry gab ihm einen unheilsverkündenden Blick.

"Aber... Aber es gibt Gerüchte über Aurorer, die um Erlaubnis gebeten haben Anti-Apparationsschilde größeren Umfangs errichten zu dürfen, ohne den Grund dafür zu nennen. Außerdem sollen diese Aurorer mehrmals ohne Genehmigung ihre Posten verlassen haben", stammelte der Todesser in Todesangst. "Und das sagst du erst jetzt! Crucio." Flint schrie vor Schmerz. "Womit habe ich das nur verdient? Los raus mit euch. Das nächste Mal will ich was hören", ließ der dunkler Lord verlauten. Heimlich glitt Harry in seinen Geist zurück. _Sehr informativ, Voldemort. Wie immer._


	3. Kapitel: Auf nach Hogwarts

**Kapitel 3: Auf nach Hogwarts**

Im Dunklen schlich Harry lautlos auf sein Ziel zu. Niemand war zu sehen und die Nacht war still und friedlich. Unbemerkt erreichte Harry die Tür und öffnete sie durch eine Berührung mit seiner Handfläche. Leise Klicke verrieten den raffinierten Schließmechanismus, der sich gehorsam öffnete. Leise schwang die Tür auf und Harry betrat das Haus. Sein Haus, aber nicht sein Heim. Vorsichtig schlich er an Sirius Mutter vorbei und glitt die Stufen zur Küche hinunter. Er spürte den suchenden Blick von Moody, doch er wusste der Ex-Aurorer hatte ihn nicht gesehen.

Die Küchentür war fest verschlossen, doch das hielt Harry nicht auf. Die Tür wurde unter seinem Blick durchsichtig wie Luft und er sah eine hitzige Diskussion des Ordens. Keine Stimmen waren zu hören, weil irgendwer einen Zauber über den Raum gelegt hatte. Harry lächelte leicht, ob dieser Vorsichtsmaßnahme. _Ron, Hermine und Ginny müssen hier sein_. Die Tür erschien wieder in ihrem gewohnten Zustand und Harry apparierte durch das Hindernis. Er war nicht unsichtbar, doch er wollte nicht gesehen werden und so blieb seine Anwesenheit zunächst unbemerkt. Obwohl er jetzt im Bereich des Schallschutzzaubers war, verstand er immer noch kein Wort. Zu viele Leute schrieen durcheinander. Die Debatte war noch hitziger als es von außen ausgesehen hatte.

Dumbledore schien das genauso zu sehen. "Freunde, bitte seid vernünftig. So kommen wir nicht weiter", sagte der alte Zauberer und klopfte mit dem Zauberstab auf den Tisch, dass die Funken flogen. Es wurde abrupt still und man setzte sich wieder. "Bitte, Molly. Du wolltest uns etwas mitteilen?", lud der Anführer höflich ein. "Ja, Dumbledore! Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass sie Harry in den Orden aufnehmen", versprach die Weasley-Matrone eisern. Zustimmendes und ablehnendes Gemurmel erhob sich, doch Dumbledore forderte sofort Ruhe. "Warum, Molly? Es ist sein Recht um Aufnahme zu bitten und er hat bewiesen, dass er den Belastungen standhalten kann", erklärte Dumbledore ruhig.

Hitzig erwiderte Molly, "Recht? Der Junge hat ein Recht darauf seine Kindheit zu genießen, wie jedes andere Kind auch!" "Meine Kindheit war an dem Abend vorbei, als Wurmschwanz meine Eltern verraten hat und sie von Voldemort getötet wurden. Und die Zeit des Genießens wird vorbei sein, wenn Voldemort richtig loslegt", sagte Harry von seiner Beobachterposition bei der Tür. Sich seiner Präsenz plötzlich bewusst, drehte sich alle Köpfe in Richtung der Stimme. Keiner brachte ein Wort hervor. "Aber keine Sorge, Molly. Ich will gar nicht mehr in den Orden", verriet Harry mit einem wölfischen Grinsen. Molly fasste sich als erste. "Oh, gut. Das hier ist sowieso kein Ort für Kinder", ätzte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Dumbledore, der sich interessiert blickend in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt hatte. "Ich bin kein Kind mehr!", sagte Harry mit Nachdruck und für eine Sekunde entglitt ihm seine Maske.

Die Anwesenden konnte Trauer, Leid und Sorge erkennen, aber auch Reife, Weisheit und Entschlossenheit, dann hatte Harry sich wieder unter Kontrolle und man sah nur noch Trauer. Molly, die nach Harrys scharfer Antwort betroffen zu Boden geblickt hatte, bekam davon nichts mit und als sie wieder aufblickte, blitzte Triumph in ihren Augen auf. "So, Harry. Da du kein Ordensmitglied bist und auch nicht sein willst und dies ein Ordenstreffen ist, hast du kein Recht hier zu sein", eröffnete sie ihren Zuhörern. Erschrocken blickten alle anderen zu ihr und dann wieder zu Harry. Der zeigte keine Reaktion, sondern ging ungerührt langsam von der Tür weg. "Na, Na, Molly. Wer will mich den aus meiner _eigenen_ Küche rausschmeißen?", fragte er mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton. Schrecken zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht der Frau ab, als sie ihre Äußerung überdachte.

Sie dachte daran, dass die meisten Ordensmitglieder befürchteten, dass der Sirius' Tod Harry labil gemacht haben könnte. _So, so. Ihr sorgt euch um meine Psyche. Wie rührend._ Einige Seufzer der Erleichterung waren zu hören, als Harry äußerlich ruhig blieb. Dieser zog seinen Zauberstab und beschwor sich einen bequemen Sessel vor dem Karmin. "Dobby!", sagte er in die Luft und sofort erschien der eifrige Hauself. "Ja, Harry?", fragte sein aufgedrehter Diener. "Ein Butterbier, bitte." Sofort wurde das gewünschte gebracht. "Bitte, Harry." "Danke, Dobby." Nach den langen Schlafphasen, eine Nachwirkung der Zeitreisen, hatte Harry immer unheimlichen Durst, deshalb stürzte er die Flasche in einem Zug runter, während die Versammlung die Episode schweigend verfolgte.

"Professor Dumbledore, mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Voldemort den Verlust von vier weiteren Todessern hinnehmen musste. Was wissen sie davon, Sir?", fragte Harry beiläufig, während er die leere Flasche absetzte. Der alte Mann sah ihn verwundert an, blieb aber still und wartete ab. "Außerdem kursieren Gerüchte um Auroren, die ihre Posten ohne Genehmigung verlassen, durch die Reihen des Ministeriums", fuhr Harry im selben ungezwungenen Ton fort. Er gab Shacklebolt und Tonks bedeutungsvolle Blicke, die die beiden zusammenzucken ließen. Dumbledore sammelte sich erst und sagte dann, "Harry, woher weist du das alles?" Nachdem Harry sich vergewissert hatte, dass Snape nicht anwesend war, zeigte er auf seine Narbe.

Überrascht und erschreckt zugleich zogen alle die Luft ein. Dumbledore lehnt sich vor und verknotete seine Finger, bevor er im vorsichtigen Ton sagte, "Harry, wie… wie du weißt, ist deine … hmm … hmm… Verbindung zu Voldemort recht… ", er suchte eine Weile nach dem richtigen Wort, "launisch." Harry musste innerlich lachen. Noch nie hatte er Dumbledore sprachlos erlebt. "Professor, sie müssen mich nicht wie einen Drachen im Zaubertranklabor behandeln. Ich bin mir meiner Verbindung zu Voldemort vollkommen bewusst. Mehr als sie ahnen sogar. Aber sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Was wissen sie?", wiederholte Harry geduldig.

Die Anderen ließen ihre Blicke zwischen den beiden hin und her wandern. Dumbledore überlegte eine Zeit lang, anscheinend um abzuwägen, wie viel er preisgeben sollte. "Du weißt von dem Überfall auf das Muggeldorf?" Harry nickte. "Da Voldemort auf viele neue Rekruten zurückgreifen muss und Snape im Moment ein hohes Vertrauen besitzt, hat er uns Informationen über diesen Angriff an uns weitergegeben. Die Schuld für dieses Leck wird er wohl ohne Probleme einem der neuen Todesser unterschieben können. Wir konnten viele der Muggel retten und vier Todesser gefangen nehmen. Leider wussten sie uns nichts Interessantes mitzuteilen."

Harry gab kein Zeichen des Verstehens von sich. Stattdessen erhob er sich und mit einem letzten Blick zu Molly wandte er sich zum gehen. Kurz bevor er die Tür erreichte, drehte er sich noch Mal um. "Ach ja! Professor, wer wird neuer Zaubertrank-Lehrer?" Dumbledore schmunzelte. "Lass dich überraschen." Harry unterdrückte den Drang, Dumbledore das Geheimnis mit Legilimens zu entreißen. Immerhin hatte er hier keine Narbe, die ihm das Einschleichen ermöglichte. "Einen schönen Abend noch", wünschte der Junge den Erwachsenen und nickte ihnen kurz zu. Er schloss die Tür und ging zum Ausgang. Für einen Moment dachte er daran, nach oben zu gehen und nach Ron und Hermine zu sehen, aber ließ den Plan sofort wieder fallen. Das hatte Zeit bis später.

Draußen sog er die Nachtluft ein - und roch den beißenden Geruch von Rauch und schmeckte Ruß. _Feuer_. Er konzentrierte sich und sein Wahrnehmungsbereich erweiterte sich schnell über die Möglichkeiten normaler Sinnesorgane hinaus. Sofort machte er die feine Rauchwolke einen Block weiter aus. Ohne nachzudenken apparierte er hin und erschien vor einem dreistöckigen Haus. Aus den Fenstern des Erdgeschosses quoll Qualm und gelb-roter Lichtschein war hinter den Läden zu sehen. Noch als Harry das Ganze erfasste, hörte er Schreie. Er eilte auf die Eingangstür zu und trat sie einfach auf.

Qualm trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen, doch seine Orientierung wurde nicht eingeschränkt. Die Schreie kamen von links und er setzte sich in Bewegung. Er öffnete die nächste Tür ohne viel Federlesen und fand sich in einem lichterloh brennenden Wohnzimmer wieder. Durch die Flammen sah er einen Karmin, offensichtlich der Brandherd. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes war eine weitere Tür. Von dort kamen die Schreie. Ungeachtet der Hitze schritt er durch die Flammen. Er erreichte die Tür und schlug sie auf. Durch den Rauch nahm er zwei Menschen wahr, die sich in die hinterste Ecke verkrochen hatten. In aller Eile machte er sich ein Bild von der Umgebung. Das Zimmer hatte nur ein Fenster und das war vergittert.

_Na toll, Sicherheitsfanatiker und dann nicht das Feuer ausmachen._ Er ging auf die Personen zu, packte sie an den Armen und zog sie hoch. "Na los, kommt schon! Raus hier!" Widerstandslos ließen sie sich hochziehen. Da fiel Harry ein, dass er keine vernünftige Erklärung hatte, wie ein Junge durch ein Feuer gehen konnte ohne zu verkohlen. _Ach, egal. Ich muss nur vor der Feuerwehr fertig sein_. Ohne weiter zu überlegen hob er den Arm und sprengte ein großes Loch in die Außenwand. Schnell zog er die Muggel nach draußen und fragte, "Wie viele Personen sind noch im Haus?" Die Antwort war eher unbefriedigend.

"Wie… Was… Wer…", stammelte der Mann. "Ach, vergesst es." Harry ließ sie stehen und ging wieder ins Haus zurück. Mithilfe seiner geschärften Sinne fand er die übrigen Eingeschlossenen auch ohne weitere Informationen. Als die ersten Sirenen die Feuerwehr ankündigten, brachte Harry den letzten Bewohner raus. Alle saßen jetzt auf der Straße und starrten ihn perplex an. Harry ignorierte ihre gestammelten Fragen und sah sich schnell noch einmal um. In den umliegenden Häusern regten sich die Leute, von den Schreien, Sirenen und Prasseln der Flammen geweckt. Eilig deutete Harry mit dem Zeigefinger auf die geschockten Gestalten vor ihm und sagte "Obline".

Hastig ersetzte er die Erinnerung an den Jungen, der durch die Flammen ging ohne Schaden zu nehmen gegen einen etwas älteren Mann, der die Anwohner warnte bevor das Feuer sich ausbreiten konnte. Er wusste, dass es kein Meisterwerk war, aber es musste reichen. Gerade bog der erste Feuerwehrwagen um die Ecke, als Harry zum Tropfenden Kessel apparierte. Trotz der vorgerückten Stunde war immer noch Betrieb im Pub. Glücklicherweise war Harry in einer dunklen Ecke aufgetaucht. Mit seinen Meta-Morphmagi-Fähigkeiten veränderte er sein Aussehen, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Er ließ seine Haare wachsen und änderte die Farbe zu braun. Auch die Augen wurden braun und die Narbe verschwand. Seine Hautfarbe wurde dunkler und er zeigte etwas mehr von seinen Muskeln. So maskiert begab er sich in die Winkelgasse und von dort zu Nockturngasse. Niemand hielt ihn an oder schenkte ihm besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Ungehindert kam er in einem kleinen Laden an über dem ein verrostetes Schild hing, das beim besten Willen nicht mehr zu lesen war. Der Ladenverkäufer drehte sich geschmeidig um, nachdem Harry eingetreten war. "Ah, sie schon wieder. Womit kann ich ihnen heute eine Freude machen?"

Harry trat an den Tresen. "Vier Schwertscheiden", verlangte er mit tiefer Stimme. "Größe?", fragte der Verkäufer, ein gedrungener Mann mit vielen Narben im Gesicht. "Anpassungsfähig", war die knappe Antwort. "Material?" "Eisen." Der Mann verschwand kurz im hinteren Teil des Ladens und kam mit dem Gewünschten hinter einem Ständer mit Lanzen wieder zum Vorschein. "50 Galleonen, 8 Sickel und 7 Knuts." Harry griff in seinen Geldbeutel, zählte 40 Galleonen ab, nahm die Sachen und ging. Der Verkäufer beäugte das Geld und strich es grimmig ein. Es war immerhin fast doppelt soviel, wie der eigentliche Warenwert.

Harry ging zum Tropfenden Kessel zurück und genehmigte sich noch ein Butterbier und kehrte dann ein letztes Mal zu den Dursleys zurück. Im Haus war es dunkel und ohne auf jemanden zu treffen gelangte er in sein Zimmer. Leise schloss er die Tür und versiegelte den Raum. Dann rief er nach Dobby, um sein Abendessen zu bestellen. Der eifrige Elf übertraf sich wie immer selbst, um Harry zufrieden zu stellen. Oft fragte sich Harry, was Dobby bei den Malfoys hatte ertragen müssen, dass seine Dankbarkeit so groß war.

Nach dem Essen beschäftigte er sich mit seinen Neuerwerbungen. Lange probierte und testete er, jeden Fehler vermeidend, bis er zufrieden war. Er fand das die Zeit gut investiert war, denn wer will schon Schwerter auf seinem Rücken oder an seiner Seite tragen, die problemlos durch Stahl, von Haut und Muskeln nicht zu reden, schnitten? Besondere Schwierigkeiten bereitete ihm die Runenklinge aufgrund ihrer Größe. Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang war er fertig. Die Scheiden hielten jetzt die Schwerter per Schwebe- und Haftzauber in perfekter Balance ohne dass die Klingen mit ihren fragilen Hüllen in Kontakt kamen. Die Lederschlaufen hatte er so angepasst, dass die Gehänge fest am Körper fixiert waren ohne die Beweglichkeit einzuschränken. Aufgrund der Größe konnte die Runenklinge nur quer auf dem Rücken platziert werden, wo ein Schultergurt und ein Bauchgurt sie leichte diagonal hielten. Das Heft ragte dabei soweit heraus, dass Harry ihn bequem beim Nachhintengreifen packen konnte. Um das Monster ziehen zu können, was er eigentlich nicht vorhatte, aber er wollte alle seine Kreationen kampfbereit haben, hatte er die Scheide halbieren müssen. Durch Zauber hielten die Hälften zusammen wie Magneten, bis er eine Hand an den Griff legte. Dann kehrte die eine Hälfte ihre Polarität um und wurde fortgeschleudert, womit die Haltezauber ihre Wirkung verloren. Der erfolgreiche Test dieses Mechanismus hinterließ einen tiefen Schnitt in der Decke, was Harry aber gar nicht merkte, weil die Klinge so dünn und scharf war, dass sie keine sichtbaren Spuren hinterließ oder in irgendeiner Weise von dem Stein gebremst wurde.

Die anderen Schwerter erforderten nicht soviel Aufwand. Die Kurzschwerter befestigte er einfach mit zwei Lederschlaufen auf den Außenseiten seiner Oberschenkel. Das Katana beließ er an dem klassischen Hüftgehänge. Zu guter letzt belegte Harry die Scheiden mit dem Fidelius-Zauber, so dass niemand die Klingen sehen konnte solange er sie nicht zog.

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen, um noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf mitzubekommen. Diese Nacht, oder vielmehr dieser Morgen verlief ereignislos und so kam am Morgen des 1. Septembers ein gut ausgeruhter Harry Potter die Treppe runter und ging in die Küche, so als hätte er es nie anders getan. Dudley, fett wie eh und je, vergaß das Kauen und starrte Harry mit offenem Mund an. Petunia drehte sich beim unerwarteten verstummen der Schmatzgeräusche um und setzte eine bissige Miene auf als sie den Grund sah. "Oh, du. Dein Onkel und ich hatten schon geglaubt du seiest verschwunden."

_Wohl eher gehofft_. Harry sparte sich eine Antwort und bediente sich selbst beim Frühstück. Dudley hatte inzwischen seine Kauwerkzeuge wieder in Betrieb genommen, aber er nahm den Blick nicht von von seinem Cousin. Harry störte sich nicht daran und aß. Als er fertig war fragte seine Tante. "Ist heute nicht der 1.September? Musst du nicht in deine verrückte ... Schule?", sagte sie gepresst. "Doch, doch. Ich gehe gleich", beruhigte sie Harry. Er sah auf die Uhr. 10:10. "In fünf Minuten bin ich weg", versicherte er ihr. "Willst du zu Fuß nach London gehen?", fragte seine Tante skeptisch. "Schon vergessen? Ich kann zaubern", antwortete er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. _Sprich die magischen Worte und beobachte wie ihr Blut sich geordnet aus dem Kopf zurückzieht_ "Aber … Aber du darfst doch nicht z… zau… zaubern!", sagte Petunia mit bebender Stimme.

"Verbote haben mich nie sonderlich eingeschränkt", erwiderte er achselzuckend und verließ die Küche. Oben in seinem Zimmer schrumpfte er seinen gepackten Koffer und schnallte sich die Gehänge um. Ein wenig Strecken und Wackeln und alles saß an seinem Platz. Sein Blick fiel auf den riesigen Stapel Briefe von Ron und Hermine. Bedauerlicherweise hatte er keine Zeit gehabt sie zu lesen. Zum Abschluss warf er sich einen Umhang über die Schultern den er auch in der Nockturngasse erstanden hatte. Am Tage sah er aus wie ein gewöhnlicher schwarzer Umhang. In der Nacht oder im Schatten wirkte er wie ein Unsichtbarkeitsumhang.

So ausgestattet ging er zurück nach unten, rief "Bis bald" und verschwand nach King's Cross, Gleis Neundreiviertel. Im Zug ging er nach ganz hinten und nahm sich ein Abteil. Vorsichtig legte er seine Waffen ab, verstaute sie im Gepäckhalter und machte es sich bequem. Er blickte zu Fenster heraus und sah nach kurzer Zeit Neville, der sich suchend auf dem Bahnsteig rum trieb. _Hey, Nev. Hier hinten._ Neville drehte sich zu ihm und war wenig später bei ihm. Harry zog die Türen hinter ihm zu und legte ein paar Zauber darüber. "Hey, Nev. Wo sind die anderen" "Die sind im Vertrauensschülerabteil, wo sonst? Morgen, Harry."

"Gut. Hier, ich hab was für dich." Harry griff über sich und übergab Neville die Schwertgehänge mit den Kurzschwertern. Entgeistert hielt Neville die Scheiden in den Händen. "Ach ja. Du hältst zwei Schwertscheiden in den Händen in den schwarze Kurzschwerter stecken. So, jetzt solltest du sie sehen können." Neville drehte überrascht die Schwertscheiden ein paar Mal hin und her. Dann zog er eins der Schwerter heraus. "Cool!", sagte er atemlos. "Jaa, cool, aber auch scharf. In Hogwarts bringe ich dir bei, wie man damit umgeht", vertröstete Harry seinen Freund und schob mit sanfter Gewalt das Schwert zurück in sein sicheres Behältnis. "Seit wann kannst du mit Schwertern umgehen?", fragte Neville neugierig, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und Neville hakte nicht weiter nach.

Beide schwiegen sich eine Weile an und Neville verstaute seine neuen Waffen in seinem Koffer. Dann brach Harry das Schweigen. "Snape ist VgddK-Lehrer." Neville fiel die Kinnlade runter und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Horror. "Keine Sorge, Nev. Du weißt sowieso schon fast alles. Mein Training mit dir hat den Großteil der Sechs schon abgedeckt und außerdem kann er nicht schlimmer sein als Umbridge, oder?", versuchte Harry den Schock zu mindern. "Aber … Snape?", hauchte Neville, der es nicht wahr haben wollte. "Und die DA gibt es ja auch noch", beruhigte ihn Harry. Neville nickte schwach und sah betrübt aus dem Fenster.

Harry wartete eine Weile, bis er fragte, "Wie waren deine ZAG-Ergebnisse eigentlich?" "Ganz gut. Herausragend in Kräuterkunde, VgddK und Zaubertränke. Erwartungen übertroffen in Zaubersprüche und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Über den Rest sollten wir lieber nicht reden." Sein Ausdruck hellte sich etwas auf. "Stell dir vor, ich und ein Herausragend in Zaubertränke und Snape ist nicht mehr der Lehrer." Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung und Harry nahm die Verzauberungen von der Tür. Das erinnerte ihn an etwas. "Ach ja, Nev. Ich wollte dich noch daran erinnern in Hogwarts etwas diskreter mit deinen neu erworbenen Kenntnissen zu sein. Wenn es dir möglich ist, spiel noch ein bisschen den unbeholfenen Jungen der Angst vor Snape hat, in Ordnung? Und lass dich nicht von Malfoy provozieren", fügte Harry an.

Neville nickte, biss sich aber auf die Lippe. _Hör auf dich selbst_. Bald kamen die anderen und nach den üblichen Begrüßungsritualen fragte Hermine sofort, "Wie waren eure ZAG-Ergebnisse?" Harry und Neville stöhnten in perfekter Synchronisation auf, was allen ein Lachen entlockte. Harry fand, dass es viel zu lange her war, dass er mit seinen Freunden gelacht hatte. Hermine ließ sich aber nicht beirren und fragte solange bis sie alles wusste. Dann gab Ron die Neuigkeiten des Tages bekannt. "Ihr glaubt nicht was passiert ist!", verkündete er, "Alle Mitglieder dieser Umbridge-Gruppe sind ihren Ämtern enthoben worden. Das heißt Malfoy ist kein Vertrauensschüler mehr. Krass oder?" Er grinste, als hätte man ihm gesagt, er würde für England Quidditch spielen.

Danach verbrachten sie eine ganze Zeit damit sich über Malfoy lustig zu machen oder zu diskutieren wer neuer Tränke-Lehrer werden würde. Harry gab ihnen allen ordentlich was aus, als die Süßigkeiten-Verkäuferin vorbei kam und er hatte fast alle Sorgen vergessen, als er anfing eine bekannte Kälte zu spüren, die sich wie eine Faust um sein Herz schloss. _Dementoren._ Seine Gedanken rasten. Er konnte nicht einfach rausgehen und sie vertreiben. Er wollte nicht seine Karten auf den Tisch legen, aber andererseits waren die Alternativen nicht allzu rosig. Er fasste einen Beschluss. _Neville, bleib hier und sorg dafür, dass die anderen auch drinnen bleiben._

Neville gab ihm einen fragenden Blick, doch Harry schnappte sich das Katana, während er so tat als hole er etwas aus seinem Koffer und sagte noch über die Schultern, "Ich geh gerade mal auf Klo", bevor er aus dem Abteil heraus trat. Er ging zu Toilette und veränderte seine Erscheinung wie er es schon im Tropfenden Kessel getan hatte. Er war gerade fertig, da begann der Zug zu bremsen. Ohne zu zögern apparierte er in das Zugführerhäuschen. Wie erwartet war der Zugführer tot. Harry hatte keine Zeit sich genauer mit der Todesursache auseinanderzusetzen, denn der Zug würde mitten in einer Gruppe von Dementoren zum Stillstand kommen. Alles sah nach einem perfekt geplanten Überfall aus, denn die Dementoren waren in zwei Gruppen geteilt, jede auf einer Seite des Zuges. Unruhig zuckten die vermummten Gestalten hin und her.

Der Zug stand fast als Harry nach draußen sprang. Er sah, wie zwei Auroren den Zug in der Mitte verließen. Sie hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und versuchten einen Patronus-Zauber, aber ihre Ergebnisse waren mangelhaft und die näher kommenden Dementoren fegten den silbrigen Nebel einfach beiseite. Da hob Harry die Arme und donnerte mit fester Stimme, "EXPECTO PATRONI!" Zwei riesige Hirsche, die Aussahen als wären sie aus massivem Gold, brachen aus seinen Handflächen hervor und stürmten lautlos auf die Ungeheuer zu. Panisch stoben die Dementoren auseinander und verschwanden.

Die Auroren waren auf die Erde gesunken und lagen zittert an den Zug gelehnt. Harry verlor keine Zeit und apparierte auf die andere Seite der Gleise. Er tauchte genau vor einer vermummten Gestalt auf, die mit ihrer klauenartigen Hand nach ihm langte. In einer flüssigen Bewegung zog der Junge das Schwert und teilte seinen Gegner in zwei Teile. Schwarzer Nebel trat aus den Körperhälften aus, vermischte sich und der Körper war wieder eins. _Es war einen Versuch wert_. Er ließ das Schwert fallen und streckte wieder die Arme aus und rief abermals, "EXPECTO PATRONI!"

Da sich seine Hand direkt vor dem Dementor befand, schossen die Hirsche durch die Kreatur hindurch und ließen zwei große Löcher mit golden leuchtenden Brandrändern zurück. Diesmal war kein Nebel zu sehen, dafür stieß der Verwundete einen markerschütternden Schrei aus und zerfiel zu Staub. _Na also, geht doch_. Auch der Rest der Dementoren war von den übermächtigen Schutzgeistern vertrieben worden und Harry kehrte auf die Toilette zurück, nachdem er sein Katana wieder verstaut hatte. Wieder mit seinem normalen Erscheinungsbild ging er zum Abteil zurück. Er fand seine Freunde in einer hitzigen Debatte verstrickt.

"Oh, Harry! Da bist du ja. Wir haben uns sorgen gemacht. Ist dir etwas passiert? Bist du wieder Ohnmächtig geworden? Hast du etwas gesehen? Wir konnten nur zwei Mal den Patronus-Zauber hören und einen schrecklichen Schrei. Es hat sich fast so angehört als wäre ein Dementor gestorben, aber dass kann natürlich nicht sein, denn ich habe gelesen, dass Dementoren nicht sterben können", sprudelte es aus Hermine hervor und Harry musste lachen. Natürlich innerlich. _Und das ist der Grund, warum du niemals eine große Hexe werden wirst. Wahre Magie ist nicht in Büchern festgehalten, sondern in der Phantasie der Zauberer._

Harry wählte den einfachsten Weg. "Ja, ich war bewusstlos. Erzählt! Was ist geschehen?" _Oh, oh. Das ist doch ein klein wenig Slytherin in dir drin._ Der Rest der Zugfahrt verflog während sie phantasievoll den Angriff diskutierten. Und als die Sonne verschwand, erschienen die Türme des Schlosses vor ihnen. _Endlich. Nach so vielen Jahren bin ich wieder Zuhause._


	4. Kapitel: Der Meister der Tränke

**Kapitel 4: Der Meister der Tränke**

Nach dem opulenten Festessen, Dumbledores üblichen Willkommensrede, dem Einsortieren und der Bekanntgabe der personellen Wechsel, gingen Harry und seine Freunde zum Gryffindor-Turm. Sie waren die letzten, denn Ron hatte einfach nicht genug essen können. Er war wieder ein gutes Stück gewachsen, aber sein Appetit hatte eine inflationäre Entwicklung durch gemacht.

Nachdem sie der fetten Dame das Passwort, "Löwenherz", gesagt hatten, kamen sie in den vertrauten Gemeinschaftsraum und nahmen ihre Stammplätze am Kamin ein. Rundum zufrieden und gesättigt, saßen sie einige Zeit zusammen und hörten dem Prasseln des Feuers und dem Geschwätz der anderen Gryffindors zu. Schließlich drängte es Ginny die Stille zu beenden. "Sagt mal, was haltet ihr von Firenze als Tränke-Lehrer?" "Er muss besser sein als Snape", mutmaßte Ron und schnitt eine Grimasse, als er an die Stunden mit Snape dachte. _Nein, es gibt keinen Besseren, auch wenn Snape ein Arsch ist. Jedenfalls keinen lebenden_.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ein Zentaur? Ich glaube, dass wird ein ziemliches Rätselraten. Wahrscheinlich müssen wir erst die Sterne nach den Zutaten absuchen und da wir ja dumme Menschen sind, brauchen wir leider mehrere Jahre dafür. Das bedeutet, wir werden nicht einen einzigen Trank brauen", merkte Neville halb im Scherz an. Hermine verzog das Gesicht. "Also, ich habe gelesen, dass Zentauren sehr gut darin sind magische Tränke zu brauen. Besonders ihre Heiltränke sind sehr gefragt, doch leider weigern sie sich ihr Wissen mit uns zu teilen." Hermine seufzte enttäuscht.

Ron, vom Thema schon gelangweilt, brachte ein anderes zur Sprache. "Hey, Harry. Was ist mit der DA?", fragte er etwas zu laut. "Psst! Ron, bitte sei etwas leiser", mahnte Harry und sah sich verstohlen um. Niemand schien Ron gehört zu haben. Er beugte sich näher zu den anderen und sie taten es ihm gleich. "Wir werden die DA weiter machen", flüsterte Harry und zuckte zusammen als ein kollektives "Ja!" erscholl. "Psst! Zügelt euch ein wenig. Wenn ihr es schon vergessen haben solltet, dies ist eine geheime Organisation und das soll auch so bleiben." Harry sah in die Runde und seine Freunde nickten zustimmend.

"Wir treffen uns morgen. Habt ihr noch eure Galleonen?" Die restlichen Verschwörer nickten. "Gut. Ihr werdet sehen wann. Und kein Wort zu einem anderen, egal ob Mitglied oder nicht." Etwas konfus ob dieser Äußerung, nickten sie abermals. Danach wurde das Thema fallen gelassen und Ron, Ginny und Harry vertieften sich in eine Diskussion über Quidditch. Es wurde schnell spät und nach und nach begaben sich alle zu Bett.

Nach Mitternacht schlich ein Schatten durch Hogwarts. Niemand sah ihn, niemand hörte ihn und er kam vor dem Eingang zum Ravenclaw-Turm zum stehen. Der Schatten streifte seine Kapuze ab und blickte auf das alte Pergament, das er mit sich führte. Tintenlinien bildeten eine Figur und eine Sprechblase. "Morgan Le Fay", sagte Harry leise und die Tür glitt auf und er verschwand darin.

Obwohl der Gemeinschaftsraum nur vom fahlen Schein des Mondes beleuchtet wurde, sah Harry wie am helllichten Tag. Mühelos fand er den Schlafsaal der Siebtklässlerinnen, die Schutzzauber ignorierend, und nach einem weiteren Hinweis der Karte der Rumtreibers, die Person, die er suchte. Mit einem Zauber stellte er sicher, sein Anliegen ungestört vorbringen zu können, dann schob er die Vorhänge des Bettes beiseite und sagte nicht gerade sanft, "Hey, Chang. Wach auf."

Cho murmelte etwas Unverständliches und kuschelte sich tiefer ins warme Bett. Mit einem Mal schnappten ihre Augen auf und sie starrte ihn an. Bevor sie schreien konnte, hatte Harry ihren Mund mit seiner Hand verschlossen und nur ein dumpfes Murmeln entkam ihrer Kehle. Nicht das sie jemand gehörte hätte, aber es war einfach unangenehm. "Sei leise. Es gibt keinen Grund zu schreien", zischte er sein überrumpeltes Opfer an. Langsam nahm er seine Hand zurück und Cho, die Bettdecke an sich gepresst, richtete sich auf. "Was willst du hier, Potter?", zischte sie verärgert zurück, als sie ihn erkannte. Sie zog die Augenbrauen skeptisch zusammen. "Und wie kommst du hier rein?", wollte sie wissen. Harry überhörte ihre zweite Frage und antwortete, "Du besitzt einen bestimmten Gegenstand, der bei dir in den falschen Händen ist." Er beugte sich näher an sie heran und seine Augen funkelten im Dunkeln. „Gib ihn mir", verlangte er.

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Gryffindor!", erwiderte sie trotzig und starrte zurück. Harry beugte sich noch weiter vor, sodass ihre Gesichter sich ganz nah waren. "Gib mir die Galleone – oder soll ich sie erst suchen?" Der drohende Ton in seiner Stimme war nicht zu verkennen. "Das würdest du nicht wagen!", sagte sie leise, bemüht selbstsicher zu klingen. "Fordere mich nicht heraus, Ravenclaw. Ich bin nicht mehr der kleine Junge, an dessen Schultern du dir die Augen ausgeheult hast. Und jetzt gib mir die Münze!", seine Stimme wurde härter. Sie funkelte ihn zornig an, doch konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr länger ertragen.

Geschlagen holte sie die kleine goldene Scheibe aus ihrem Nachttisch hervor. Mit einem letzten Blick darauf, warf sie ihm die Galleone zu. Harry hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und fing das Kleinod. "Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, wie es dir möglich ist dieses Zimmer zu betreten, Harry", bemühte sie sich wieder auf eine freundlichere Ebene zu kommen. "Und dabei wird es bleiben, Cho", erwiderte Harry, ebenfalls etwas freundlicher. Er ließ die Galleone verschwinden und machte sich daran die nächsten Vorhänge beiseite zu ziehen. "Hallo, Marietta!" _Silencio._ Als das Mädchen ihn sah, öffnete sich ihr Mund zu einem Entsetzensschrei, aber kein Ton verließ ihren Mund.

Nachdem Harry sicher war ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu haben, verlangte er nach der Galleone. Sie sah ihn fragend an und Harry spürte, dass ihre Verwunderung echt war. _Finite Incatatem._ "Warum willst du eine Galleone von mir?", sagte sie eingeschüchtert durch Harrys bloße Präsenz. _Ach ja, Kingsley hat ihr Gedächnis manipuliert_. Er drang in ihren Geist ein und entfernte den Block den Shacklebolt auf ihre Erinnerung an die DA gelegt hatte. "Oh", entfuhr es ihr und sie wurde rot, "ich erinnere mich wieder." Sie sah ihn schuldvoll an.

Wortlos stand sie auf und durchsuchte ihre Sachen, bis sie fand, was er forderte. Dann kam sie zu Harry zurück und drückte ihm das Geldstück in die Hand. Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Harry vernahm leises Schlurzen und Cho tauchte neben ihrer Freundin auf und legte die Arme tröstend um sie. Minuten verstrichen bis Marietta ihren Kopf wieder hob und mit den Tränen in den Augen, begann zu reden. "Harry, es tut mir so Leid. Aber meine Mutter…" Harry stoppte sie mit einer Geste. "Schon gut." Seine Stimme war jetzt milder. "Du brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen. Ich verstehe deine Handlung sogar. Nichtsdestotrotz bin ich enttäuscht, aber jeder Mensch macht Fehler. Du, ich, Dumbledore und Voldemort."

Beide Mädchen zuckten beim letzten Namen zusammen. Eine Weile schwiegen sie, dann fragte Cho vorsichtig, "Du willst die DA fortführen?" "Ja, dass werde ich", gestand der ungebetene Gast. "Und du willst uns nicht länger dabei haben?", hakte die Sucherin nach. Harry meinte ein wenig Hoffnung in der Stimme zu hören. Er sah sie abschätzend an, prüfte ihren Geist ein wenig. "Der Verrat hat uns mächtig Probleme beschert und in große Gefahr gebracht. Das kann und will ich nicht durchgehen lassen. Doch die Zeit wird zeigen was die Zukunft bringt", orakelte der Anführer der DA. Beide Mädchen sahen zu Boden im Versuch ihre Gesichter vor Harry zu verbergen. Aber Harry musste ihre Gesichter nicht sehen, um zu wissen, was sie dachten. "Ich werde es euch wissen lassen, wenn ihr wieder erwünscht seid. Bis dahin solltet ihr eure Zungen hüten", warnte er eindringlich. Dann warf er sich seine Kapuze über und war verschwunden.

* * *

**Unbekannter verhindert Massaker unter Schülern**

,

titelte der Tagesprophet am nächsten Tag. Hermine tauchte sofort ab, um die Zeitung durchzulesen. Währenddessen wandte sich Ron an Harry. "Sag mal, Harry. Warum wolltest du eigentlich diesen Sommer nicht zum Fuchsbau kommen?", fragte Ron während er sich sein Frühstück weiter reinschaufelte. Harry erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass bei seinen Geburtstagsgeschenken auch eine Einladung der Weasleys gewesen war. Es hatte ihn gereizt ihrer Bitte folge zu leisten, aber er hatte dem Training Vorrang gegeben.

"Weißt du, Ron. Ich wäre gern gekommen, aber, nun ja, ich hatte … dringenderes zu tun." Ron sah ihn zweifelnd an, bohrte jedoch nicht weiter nach. Nachdem Ron seinen nimmervollen Magen besänftigt hatte, gingen sie mit Hermine zu Verwandlungen. Wie gewohnt setzten sie sich nach hinten und warteten bis zum Gong. Pünktlich zum Beginn der Stunde flog die Tür auf und Snape kam hinein gestürmt. Im gehen verwandelte sich Snape in Professor McGonagall.

Nachdem sich die Schüler vom Schock erholt hatten, applaudierten sie höflich. "Danke, Kinder. Wie ihr seht, werden wir uns dieses Jahr überwiegend mit Selbstverwandlung beschäftigen…" Sie wurde von der aufgehenden Tür unterbrochen. Mit einem typischen Malfoy-Grinsen kam Draco in die Klasse stolziert, gefolgt von seinen wandelnden Fleischkloppsen Crabbe und Goyle. "Verzeihung, Professor. Wir wurden aufgehalten", sagte er hochnäsig. "Fünf Punkte von Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy. Setzten sie sich!"

Malfoys Grinsen verschwand._ So, So. Wollen Mal, was dich aufgehalten hat_. Geschult glitt Harrys Geist in Malfoys. Auf Anhieb fand er das Gesuchte. Malfoy hatte einen Brief von seinem Vater erhalten. Der Gryffindor war in seinem Körper zurück, bevor Crabbe es geschafft hatte seinen Hintern in eine Bank zu zwängen. Jeder, der sich Hoffnungen darauf gemacht hatte, ein entspanntes Schuljahr nach den ZAGs zu vollbringen, wurde von McGonagall eines Besseren belehrt. Sie endete ihre einstündige Predigt mit den Worten, "Alles was wir ab jetzt behandeln ist Prüfungsrelevant und jede Note zählt für eure UTZs."

Die Klasse, mit Ausnahme von Harry und Hermine, stöhnte auf. "Ja, glaubt ihr, ihr seid zum Faulenzen hier? Schlagt eure Bücher auf und lest das erste Kapitel. Bis Freitag will ich drei Fuß über die Gefahren von Selbstverwandlungen." Die Klasse begann sofort eifrig zu arbeiten, nur Harry blieb gelassen und tat so als würde er das Buch lesen. Über die Gefahren von Selbstverwandlungen wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung mehr als genug.

In Wirklichkeit waren seine Gedanken bei der DA. Er wusste nicht, warum er Cho und Marietta Hoffnung gemacht hatte und begann selbst über seine Worte nachzudenken. _Was hatte er gemeint, als er gesagt hatte, die Zeit würde die Zukunft zeigen? _Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, bei diesen Worten auf eine Ahnung Bezug genommen zu haben, auf die er jetzt nicht mehr den Finger legen konnte. Immerhin hatten Zeit und Zukunft für ihn nicht dieselbe Bedeutung wie für seine Mitmenschen. Während er so vor sich hingrübelte, fiel ihm eine andere Beobachtung ein, die er zuerst beiseite geschoben hatte.

Beim Begrüßungsessen war ihm aufgefallen, dass seine Stufe wesentlich kleiner war im Vergleich zu den neueren Jahrgängen. Nur die Siebtklässler waren noch weniger als sie. _Nicht mal halb so viele wie die Erstklässler,_ überschlug er. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Buch. _Mein Jahrgang ist der letzte Kriegsjahrgang. Anscheinend war danach die Welt wieder sicherer für Kinder geworden._ Er schmunzelte bei diesem Gedanken. _Mal sehen was passiert wenn Voldemort endgültig weg ist_. "Mister Potter, ist ihnen der Text zu anspruchsvoll?", hörte er McGonagalls schneidende Stimme. Anscheinend hatte er zu lange auf einen Punkt gesehen.

"Nein, nein. Ich war nur in Gedanken wegen den irreversiblen Konsequenzen einer inkorrekten Metamorphose von humanoiden Subjekten in spezielle Subgattungen aquaner Wesen", wiegelte Harry mit todernster Miene ab. McGonagall zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und der Rest der Klasse gab ihm einen verblüfften Blick. Harry widmete sich wieder dem Buch, jedenfalls solange bis es alle anderen auch taten. Dann nutzte er seine Legilimens-Talente um die Gedanken seiner Mitschüler zu lesen. Ohne Mühe und ohne die leiseste Spur zu hinterlassen wandelte sein Geist durch die Hirne.

Er fand nichts Interessantes und gab auf als er bei Crabbe und Goyle angelangt war. Er hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber die beiden waren die einzigen, die ihm Probleme bereiteten. Sie mussten die einzigen Menschen auf dem ganzen Erdball sein, die Pausen zwischen den Gedanken einlegten und selbst die Gedanken waren träge. Er schlief fast ein während er in ihren Hemisphären verweilte. Der Gong rüttelte ihn am Ende der Stunde wieder wach. Noch etwas benommen folgte er Ron und Hermine zu Firenzes Klassenraum. Sie waren die letzten, die kamen und es war offensichtlich, dass die Anforderungen des Zentaurs nicht so hoch waren wie die von Snape.

Der Raum, immer noch einem Wald ähnlich, war vergrößert worden und fasste fast die gesamte Stufe. Kaum saßen sie, fing Firenze mit dem Unterricht an. "Guten Morgen, alle zusammen. Da ihr sehr weit fortgeschritten seid für euer Alter werden wir mit einem sehr wirkungsvollen, aber auch sehr schwierigem Elixier beginnen. Wird es richtig gebraut, macht es denn Anwender für eine kurze Zeit immun gegen viele Zauber." Er senkte seine Stimme ein wenig. "Wird etwas falsch gemacht, verursacht der Trank Schmerzen, die dem Cruciatus-Fluch gleichkommen."

Mit dem Wink seiner Hand erschienen die Zutaten und Anweisungen auf der Tafel. Ohne hinzusehen begann Harry die erforderlichen Ingredienzien hervorzuholen und entsprechend vorzubereiten. Er war mit dem Flamel-Trank wohl vertraut und erledigte die erforderlichen Arbeitsschritte schneller als alle anderen. Bald war er an dem Punkt angekommen, der den Trank so schwierig machten. Der Trank musste 20 Minuten umgerührt werden und zwar in exakt bestimmten Abständen, in festgelegten Mustern. Harrys Unterbewusstsein übernahm seinen Arm und Harry hob den Kopf.

Der Rest war gerade dabei, die Zutaten zu schneiden und Firenze tadelte gerade ein paar Slytherins wegen ihrer Unachtsamkeit. Gelangweilt streifte Harry durch die Gehirne, dass von Crabbe und Goyle sorgsam meidend, aber neue Erkenntnisse förderte es nicht zu Tage. "Mister Potter. Ich bin beeindruckt." Harry schreckte hoch. Der Zentaur stand genau vor ihm und sah wohlwollend auf Harry herab. "Der Trank sieht perfekt aus. Wirklich sehr beeindruckend", lobte der Halbmensch. "Danke, Sir. Ich hatte einen guten Lehrer", erwiderte Harry nach kurzem zögern. Hermines Kopf zuckte nach oben und fast vergaß sie das rühren, doch Harry störte sich nicht daran. Nachdem Firenze weiter gegangen war, drifteten Harrys Gedanken in vergangene Zeiten.

* * *

Aus einem Wirbel von Farben und Formen landete Harry auf hartgestampften Lehm, der mit Binsen überstreut war. Etwas durcheinander sah er sich um. Die Ausstattung des Raumes konnte noch nicht einmal als dürftig bezeichnet werden. Ein einfach gezimmerter Tisch, ein Stuhl und eine Matte war alles, nur durch zwei schlecht zusammengefügt Bretter, was wohl eine Tür sein sollte, von der Umwelt getrennt. Ungesehen verließ Harry das Zimmer und stand im belebten London. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, woher er wusste, dass es London war, aber er wusste es einfach.

Vor ihm breitete sich ein großer Marktplatz aus und überall wimmelte es von Leuten in altmodischen Kleidern. Zeitgemäßen Kleidern, stellte er fest. _Das könnte glatt das 17. Jahrhundert sein._ Erschrocken blickte er an sich runter. _Definitiv nicht passend_. Binnen einer Sekunde war er wieder im Haus und passte seine Kleidung an. Vorsichtshalber ließ er seine Narbe verschwinden und seine Augen wurden Blau. Er hatte keine Lust der Junge-der-vor-seiner-Geburt-lebte zu werden. Mit neuem Aussehen begab er sich erneut in die Menschenmenge.

Er stromerte ein wenig durch die Stadt, auch wenn er denn Geruch abstoßend fand und nur mit Mühe den Brechreiz unterdrücken konnte. Unbewusst hatte er den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel eingeschlagen. Obwohl einiges anders war, waren die Grundzüge der Stadt doch erhalten geblieben. Mit den Gedanken in der Zukunft ging er um eine Ecke und prallte prompt mit einem Mann zusammen. "Gib doch Acht, Bürchen!", fuhr der Mann ihn an. "Verzeihen sie, Sir. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid", beeilte sich Harry zu versichern. Er sah dem Mann ins Gesicht und erkannte ihn sofort. "Mister Flamel!", entfuhr es ihm. Überrascht prallte der Mann zurück.

Ohne Vorwarnung packte er Harry am Schlafittchen und zog ihn in eine Seitengasse. Dort drückte er Harry an die Wand. "Sag mir, Jungchen, woher kennst du diesen Namen?", presste der Mann alarmiert hervor. Harry zögerte. Er hatte geplant sein Wissen zurückzuhalten, um mögliche Veränderungen der Vergangenheit zu vermeiden. "Nun ja, … sie sind doch berühmt, oder? Ich mein, sie sind der einzige, der einen Stein der Weisen besitzt", sagte Harry bedrängt. Flamel lockerte seinen Griff etwas. "Du bist also ein Zauberer. So, so." Flamel hielt inne und Harry ergriff die Chance zu fragen, "Welches Jahr haben wir, Sir?" Flamel sah ihm in die Augen. "1767. Wieso?", hakte der Zauberer argwöhnisch nach. "Dann sind sie fast 450 Jahre alt", hauchte Harry und ließ seinen Blick über die beeindruckende Gestalt des berühmten Alchemistens gleiten. "Ja, dass bin ich. Doch warum weißt du mein Alter, aber nicht welches Jahr wir haben?", wunderte sich der Mann und seine Hand glitt in die Rocktasche, wo sich wahrscheinlich sein Zauberstab befand.

Harry blickte unruhig nach rechts und links. "Könnten wir dieses Thema in einer etwas … privateren Umgebung erörtern?", fragte er vorsichtig. Flamel sah ihn abschätzend von oben bis unten an, dann zog er Harry ohne ein weiteres Wort hinter sich her. Da der Alchemist ein kräftiger Mann war, gab Harry es schnell auf sich zu wehren. Aus heiterem Himmel standen sie vor dem Tropfenden Kessel und ohne Zeit zu vergeuden trat Flamel ein, Ging wortlos an allen vorbei, erreichte den Kamin, nahm etwas Flohpuder, warf es in die Flammen, sagte "Oxford Street Nummer drei" und zog Harry mit sich in die grünen Flammen.

Aus dem vertrauten Wirbel, tauchte Harry, Asche spuckend, in einem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer wieder auf. Neben ihm klopfte sich Flamel die Asche vom Umhang und Harry betrachtete seinen Gastgeber erstmals genauer. Der berühmte Mann war ein wenig Größer als er selbst, was etwas hieß, doch er war auch wesentlich breiter als Harry, hatte langes rotes Haar und graue Augen. Insgesamt eine angenehme Erscheinung mit starker Ausstrahlung. Flamel bemerkte Harrys Blick und bedeutete ihm, sich zu setzten.

Nachdem Harry in einem bequemen Sessel Platz genommen hatte und sein Gastgeber den gegenüberliegenden, fragte Flamel, "Nun, was willst du mir sagen?" Harry überlegte eine Weile. Das Problem an Zeitreisen war, dass Zeit und Ort in denen man landete recht wenig beeinflussbar waren. Er hatte sich darauf konzentriert, in einer Zeit zwischen den ersten Zauberern und Voldemort zu landen. Beim ersten Mal war er ein wenig über das Ziel hinausgeschossen, aber es doch ganz gut angetroffen. Na und jetzt saß er dem größten Alchemisten gegenüber und wurde gefragt was er wollte.

"Ihre Hilfe, Mister. Nur ihre Hilfe", sagte der Junge "Und warum sollte ich dir helfen?" Sein Ton machte deutlich was Flamel von dieser Idee hielt. Harry seufzte. Mit Lügen würde er nicht weiterkommen, also erzählte er dem Alchemisten alles. Vom Tod seiner Eltern, seine Abenteuer in Hogwarts, die Wiederauferstehung Voldemorts, der Tod von Sirius, sein Training im Sommer und in der Vergangenheit. Einfach alles. Flamel hörte zu ohne ein Wort zu sagen oder einen Muskel zu bewegen. Sein Gesicht war eine Maske und Harry konnte nicht erkennen, ob der Mann ihm glaubte oder nicht.

Erst als Harry seine Erzählung mit den Worten schloss, "Aber ich muss wahrscheinlich alles, was ich ihnen gerade gesagt habe, aus ihrem Gedächtnis löschen", kam Bewegung ihn Flamel. "Warum?", fragte er misstrauisch und lehnte sich vorwärts. "Ihr späterer Freund Albus Dumbledore ist ein hervorragender Legilimens und wenn er herausfindet was in der Zukunft geschieht könnte er versuchen sie zu verändern", erklärte Harry eindringlich. "Was wäre so schlimm daran? Das könnte alles verhindern, von dem du mir erzählt hast", meinte der Alchemist. "Eben nicht. Sehen Sie, der Konsens unter den führenden Theoretikern auf diesem Gebiet ist, dass prophezeite Dinge nicht geändert werden können. Wenn Tom getötet wird, tritt ein anderer an seine Stelle. Wenn meine Eltern gerettet werden, nimmt jemand anderes meinen Platz ein. Verstehen Sie?"

Flamel nickte und schien nachzudenken. Lange Zeit blieb es still zwischen den beiden. Schließlich sah Flamel wieder in Harrys Augen. "Also gut, mein Junge. Ich trainiere dich. Zwei Jahre lang. Ich stimme zu, dass du mein Gedächtnis veränderst, aber ich verlange Gegenleistungen. Und zwar will ich, dass du die Veränderung in der Zukunft rückgängig machst und dass du Dumbledore hiervon erzählst." Harry musste nicht lange überlegen. "Einverstanden, Sir."

Die darauf folgenden zwei Jahre waren mit die schönsten die Harry je gehabt hatte. Flamel widmete sich ganz dem Training mit Harry und seine Frau Perenelle war fleißiger als eine Hauselfe, um für alles zu sorgen. Harry hatte mehr gelernt, als er sich hätte erträumen können. Nicolas war nicht nur ein hervorragender Tränke-Brauer, sondern auch ein formidabler Verzauberer und Verwandler. In zwei Jahren vermittelte sein Lehrer sein ganzes Wissen, dass er in über 400 Jahren gesammelt hatte.

* * *

"Mister Potter, ich glaube ihr Trank ist fertig", Weckte ihn der tiefe Bariton von Firenze aus seinem Tagtraum. _Ja, es war eine herrliche Zeit bei den Flamels_. Harry füllte eine Phiole der farblosen Flüssigkeit ab und stellte sie auf das Lehrerpult. Das sah zwar verdächtig nach einem moosbewachsenen Baumstumpf aus, aber nun ja, was wollte man tun?


	5. Kapitel: Die DA

**Kapitel 5: Die DA**

Nachdem auch der Rest der Klasse ihre Projekte abgegeben hatte, entließ Firenze sie. Harry blieb zurück und bot dem Zentaur die Entsorgung der bewerteten Tränke an. Der Lehrer nahm dankbar das Angebot an und bestellte Harry für den Abend zu sich.

Kaum in der großen Halle angekommen wurde er mit Fragen bombardiert. "Hey, Harry. Seit wann hast du es so drauf?", rief Ron. "Man, Alter. Du gehst ja voll ab!", kam es von Seamus. "Wenn du so weiter machst, läufst du Hermine den Rang ab!", rief Dean, der sich danach vor Hermines drohenden Blicken in Sicherheit bringen musste. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich zu Ron und Hermine. Er nahm sich gerade vom Kürbissaft, da fing Hermine an. "Sag mal, Harry. Was hast du gemeint, als du gesagt hast, dass du einen guten Lehrer hattest? Du hast ja wohl nicht Snape ein Kompliment gemacht, oder?", fragte sie mit bohrendem Blick. _Verdammt! Wie war das noch mal mit der Zurückhaltung_. Harry rutschte auf seinem Sitz hin und her.

Gott sei Dank stellte Ginny sich just in diesem Moment hinter ihn und kam zu seiner Rettung. "Harry, was ist mit der DA?", wollte die Weasley wissen und war dabei einen Tick zu laut. Kollektiv wandten sich die Köpfe des halben Tisches zu Harry. Jeder hatte von der geheimen Organisation gehört, die im letzten Schuljahr gegen die Tyrannei von Dolores Umbrigde rebelliert hatte. _Jetzt nicht, Ginny._ Ginny wurde ohne ersichtlichen Grund ganz blass im Gesicht und Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht wo von du redest", antwortete Harry ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen. „O, okay", stammelte die Rothaarige und setzte sich etwas abseits an den Tisch. Nachdem die Aufmerksamkeit wieder von ihm gewichen war, holte Harry die Galleone hervor und stellte den 2. September, 18:00 Uhr ein. Einmal mehr drehten sich die Köpfe zu ihm, doch diesmal nur die der Eingeweihten und, nach Ginnys Lapsus, das auch nur verstohlen. Bevor Hermine weiter auf seiner unbedachten Äußerung herum reiten konnte, flüsterte der Junge-der-lebt etwas von DA vorbereiten und verschwand.

Doch er hatte nicht die DA im Kopf. Er testete die Antiapparationsschilde in und um Hogwarts und befand sie für passierbar. Kaum war er in der Küche aufgetaucht, war Dobby bei ihm. "Meister Harry, was kann Dobby für dich tun?", quiekte der Elf vor Freude. Harry ging in die Hocke und sah dem kleinen Wesen in die großen Augen. "Du kannst mich begleiten, Dobby. An einen geheimen Ort", sagte Harry verschwörerisch. Dobby schlackerte heftig mit seinen Ohren während er antwortete, "Oh ja, Dobby begleitet gerne Harry Potter, egal wie geheim der Ort. Geheimnisse sind bei Dobby gut aufgehoben. Dobby würde Geheimnisse von Harry niemals preisgeben." "Das weiß ich doch. Komm mit Dobby", forderte Harry den Elfen auf und verließ die Küche, diesmal zu Fuß und ging gradewegs zum Mädchenklo in der zweiten Etage.

Vor dem Waschbecken blieb er stehen. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Schlange und befahl in Prassel, "Öffne dich!". Ohne Bedenken sprang Harry hinab ins Dunkle als sich das Tor geöffnet hatte. Nach der Achterbahnfahrt wartete er auf Dobby, der kurz darauf, Kopf voran, herunter geschlittert kam. "Harry, wohin bringen er Dobby?", fragte der Hauself ängstlich, während er sich Spinnennetze von den Ohren zog. "Zur Kammer des Schreckens", informierte ihn der Junge. Dobby fing an am ganzen Körper zu zittern. "W… Was wollen wir an einem so grauenhaften Ort?", bibberte das magische Wesen und starrte Harry aus wässrigen Augen an. "Dort befindet sich etwas Wertvolles", antwortete sein Begleiter knapp.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg, Dobby direkt hinter sich. Das Flamel-Elixier hatte ihn wieder an die schützende Funktion von Schlangenhaut erinnert, besonders die Haut einer Schlange. Der König der Schlangen. Kurz darauf standen sie vor dem Kadaver des Basilisken. Er lag genauso da, wie Harry ihn vor über drei Jahren zurückgelassen hatte, nur das Blut war getrocknet. "Dobby, ich möchte dich bitten, mir einen Anzug aus der Haut dieses Basilisken zu machen", sagte Harry nachdem er die Ereignisse in diesem Raum noch einmal durchlebte. Dobby nickte pflichtbewusst und die Angst des kleinen Helfers verflüchtigte sich. "Und sag niemandem etwas davon, noch nicht einmal Dumbledore. Hast du verstanden?", versicherte sich der Zauberer. "Ja, Harry, ja", bekräftigte der Hauself und nickte dabei heftig.

* * *

Als Harry um kurz nach sechs denn Raum der Wünsche betrat war das Klicken des Schlosses in seinem Rücken deutlich zu vernehmen. Eine fast greifbare Spannung lag in der Luft als die lose gruppierte Ansammlung von Hogwartsschülern in ihren schwarzen Umhängen sich zu ihm umdrehten und ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen. „Ernie Macmillian", sagte der Junge-der-lebt zum Nächstehenden der Gruppe und nickte dem Hufflepuff zu. Der Blondschopf begegnete dem forschenden Blick seines Altersgenossen und erwiderte das Nicken. „Zacharias Smith", fuhr Harry fort, als sein Blick weiter glitt. „Hannah Abbott, Padma Patil, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Colin Creevy, Dennis Creevy, Terry Boot, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Susan Bones", ging Harry die ernsten Gesichter durch und sah jedem Angesprochenen in die Augen.

Die Mitglieder der DA streckten sich unbewusst, sobald die grünen Augen auf sie fielen und behielten den Kopf stolz erhoben, wenn Harrys Blick sich dem nächsten zuwandte. Langsam begann Harry den Raum zu durchqueren, während er die Prozedur fortsetzte. „Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger, Katie Bell, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown." Nachdem er mit allen Anwesenden Blickkontakt gesucht hatte und einmal durch die Gruppe hindurch geschritten war, ging er ein paar Schritte weiter und blieb für einen Moment mit dem Rücken zu den Schülern stehen. Die Blicke, die ihm die ganze Zeit gefolgt waren, bohrten sich in Harrys Hinterkopf, doch das respektvolle Schweigen hielt an. Obwohl Harry noch genauso aussah wie im letzten Schuljahr, spürte jeder die neue unglaubliche Ausstrahlung, die von dem Jungen ausging seit er den Raum betreten hatte und wurde von ihr in den Bann gezogen.

„Lasst uns sitzen", sagte der Junge-der-lebt schließlich und gehorsam erschuf der Raum der Wünsche einundzwanzig gemütliche Sessel in einem Halbkreis um Harry. Elf der überdimensionierten Sitzgelegenheiten waren aus Gold mit scharlachroten Bezügen und zehn weitere zur einen Hälfte aus Bronze mit dem Blau Ravenclaws und zur anderen aus Ebenholz mit Polstern in Hufflepuff-Gelb. Die Embleme der Häuser prangten über den Kopfpolstern der hohen Rückenlehnen. Nach einem Augenblick der Orientierung nahmen die Mitglieder der DA in den Sesseln Platz und richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihren Anführer, der immer noch in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

Als der letzte sich niedergelassen hatte, hörten die Anwesenden wie Harry einmal tief ein- und ausatmete. Erst dann drehte er sich um und nahm seine Brille ab. Betont langsam klappte der Junge das fragile Gestell zusammen und verstaute die Sehhilfe in der Tasche seiner ausgewaschenen Jeans. „Ich danke euch für euer kommen", setzte Harry schließlich an und ließ seinen Blick den Halbkreis entlang wandern. Ohne die Gläser erschien das Grün seiner Augen noch leuchtender und der Blick noch schärfer. „Letztes Jahr hat jeder von euch den Mut gehabt sich gegen das Ministerium zu stellen. Wir kamen zusammen, weil ein jeder hier das Gefühl hatte, handeln zu müssen. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff arbeiteten Hand in Hand, um ihre Fähigkeiten zu schulen, ihr Wissen zu vermehren und eine Einheit zu schaffen, wie sie in Hogwarts seit den Zeiten der Gründer nicht mehr gesehen wurde." Harry sprach langsam und eindringlich und seine Zuhörer hingen an seinen Lippen.

„Verrat zerriss diese Einheit und einige, die mit uns in diesem Raum lachten und lernten, mussten uns verlassen. Doch nun habe ich euch erneut gerufen und ihr seid diesem Ruf aus freien Stücken gefolgt." An dieser Stelle machte Harry eine längere Pause und ließ seine Worte wirken. Die Konzentration und Aufmerksamkeit dieser Gruppe von Jugendlichen hätte vielen Erwachsenen einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt, von ihren Mitschülern gar nicht zu reden. Stoisch saßen die Schüler in ihren Sesseln und selbst der Jüngste von ihnen strahlte eine unerschütterliche Ruhe aus. Dabei waren sie nicht emotionslos, nur jede Gefühlsregung erfuhr eine sofortige unerklärliche Umwandlung in Entschlossenheit. Harry musste für einen Moment die Augen schließen als seine Sinne diese unglaubliche Atmosphäre aufnahmen.

Als er die Augenlieder wieder hob, legten sich die Worte von selbst auf seine Zunge. „Ich will ehrlich mit euch sein, vor uns liegen düstere Zeiten und für die, die in dieser Runde verbleiben, werden es auch gefährliche. Lord Voldemort hat seinen zweiten Krieg begonnen und er wird nicht vor den Mauern Hogwarts halt machen. Die Todesser werden zahlreicher werden und ihre Rücksichtslosigkeit macht sie zu tödlichen Gegnern, die man nicht unterschätzen sollte. Ich kann euch warnen, ich kann euch trainieren, ich kann euch ebenso tödlich machen, doch ihr solltet euch darüber im Klaren sein, dass ihr sterblich seid. Niemand wird schlechter von euch denken, wenn ihr dieses Risiko nicht auf euch nehmen wollt. Wer gehen will, soll dies jetzt tun", forderte Harry mit fester Stimme und ließ den Blick erneut kreisen.

Es wurden keine Köpfe gesengt, keine unsichere Blicke getauscht. Jeder verhielt sich so, als hätte es das Angebot zum Aussteigen gar nicht gegeben. Harry ließ sich Zeit, bis er mit seiner Rede fort fuhr, um jeden die Chance zu geben, es sich zu überlegen. Als keiner Anstalten machte das Angebot anzunehmen, entledigte sich Harry seiner Robe und warf sie vor sich. „Seid ihr euch eurer Entscheidung wirklich sicher?", fragte der Anführer nach. „Wer nicht jetzt geht, hat den Punkt ohne Wiederkehr überschritten, denn ich werde euch Dinge anvertrauen, die zu wichtig sind, um sie in die falschen Hände geraten zu lassen. Deshalb werde ich euch zuerst in der Kunst der Okklumentik unterweisen und vertraut mir, dass wird nicht angenehm." Die Stimme des Jungen-der-lebt wurde dunkler und in die abgelegte Robe kam Bewegung.

Der Stoff hob sich in die Luft, streckte sich, riss und formte das perfekte Abbild eines Dementors. „Ihr werdet euren Albträumen gegenübertreten und der Hauch des Todes wird euch ins Gesicht wehen", orakelte Harry, während der Dementor seine Hände nach den Schülern ausstreckte. Deren Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich für einen Augenblick auf die Illusion und kehrte dann wieder zu Harry zurück. Nur Luna legte den Kopf schief, als würde eine andere Perspektive etwas Neues enthüllen. Doch auch sie ließ sich nicht lange ablenken. Der Dementor verwandelte sich in einen Werwolf mit gemeinen gelben Augen, der die Sitzenden bedrohlich anknurrte und das Maul voller Reiszähne zeigte, doch auch das entlockte den Schülern keine Regung.

Dann wurde das magische Mischwesen zu Lord Voldemort, der seinen Zauberstab auf Neville richtete und „Avada Kedavra" rief. Hier und da wich ein wenig Farbe aus den Gesichtern, doch keiner zuckte zusammen, als das grüne Licht über Nevilles Kopf einschlug und die Lehne mit dem Gryffindor Symbol in einer lautlosen Explosion magischer Energie zerschmetterte. Lord Voldemort wurde wieder zur harmlosen Robe und sank auf den Boden, der mit Goldstaub berieselt wurde. „In Ordnung, dann denke ich, ist es angemessen einen neuen Pakt einzugehen", sagte Harry feierlich und ein Pult mit einer Pergamentrolle, einer Feder und einem Dolch erschien vor ihm. „Die DA ist zurück." Mit diesen Worten nahm Harry den Dolch, ritzte sich in den Daumen, tauchte die Feder in die Wunde und schrieb seinen Namen auf das Pergament.

Als er die Feder wieder ablegte, waren diese und der Dolch wieder sauber, der Schriftzug getrocknet und der Schnitt verheilt. Nachdem Harry zurück getreten war, stand Ron auf und wiederholte das Ritual. Einer nach dem anderen erhoben sich die Anwesenden um den magischen Vertrag zu unterzeichnen, von dem alle wussten, das ein Bruch weit schlimmere Konsequenzen haben würde als ein paar Pickel im Gesicht. Immer noch hatte niemand ein Wort gesprochen und trotzdem machten sich nie zwei Leute gleichzeitig auf den Weg zum Pult. Harry wirkte wie ein Katalysator, der für ein nahezu telepatisches Verständnis unter den Schülern sorgte und jeder driftete ohne es zu merken in dieses unsichtbare, ordnende Netz.

Nachdem jeder seinen Namen auf das Pergament gesetzt hatte und an seinen Platz zurückgekehrt war, rollte Harry das Blatt zusammen und verstaute es in seiner Robe, die er in der Zwischenzeit wieder aufgelesen und angezogen hatte. Das Pult verschwand und wurde durch einen zwölften Sessel in Gold und Rot ersetzt, auf dem sich der Gryffindor niederließ. Die Beine übereinander geschlagen, die Ellbogen aufgestützt und die Fingerspitzen zusammengelegt, gestatte sich Harry das erste Lächeln. „So, jetzt vor wir die Formalitäten hinter uns haben – ich bin sicher, ihr habt eine Menge Fragen", sagte der Junge und machte eine einladende Geste. Diesmal nahmen seine Zuhörer miteinander Blickkontakt auf und es war schließlich Hermine, die als erste sprach.

„Du bist der Unbekannte, der gestern die Dementoren vertrieben hat, nicht wahr Harry? Niemand der so redet wird bewusstlos wenn sich ein Dementor nährt", sagte die Gryffindor mit dem schnellen Verstand. Harry nickte und erwiderte, „Ja, ich war es, der die Dementoren in die Flucht geschlagen hat." „Und einen getötet hat", ergänzte Ginny. „Und einen getötet hat", wiederholte Harry. „Wie?", fragte Neville. „Mit einem Patronus aus unmittelbarer Nähe. Eine sehr unpraktische Methode wie ich anmerken möchte", antwortete Harry. „Man müsste seine Gedanken anders manifestieren können, zum Beispiel wie einen Betäubungszauber", überlegte Anthony Goldstein laut.

„Um das zu erreichen müsste man einen neuen Zauber kreieren, ein sehr zeitaufwendiges und gefährliches Unterfangen", wandte Hermine sofort ein und Harry konnte ihr nur zustimmen. Einen Zauberspruch einem anderen Zauberer beizubringen war im Vergleich zur Erschaffung desselben ein Kinderspiel. „Reicht es nicht aus, das wir die Dementoren vertreiben können?", warf Susan Bones ein. „Nein, jede rein defensive Strategie ist zum verlieren verdammt." Einige Köpfe wandten sich überrascht Ron zu, der mit den Schultern zuckte. „Das weiß doch jeder, der schon mal Quidditch gespielt hat", sagte der Rothaarige grinsend.

„Ganz richtig und ich habe nicht die Absicht nur defensiv zu agieren. Bis ihr bereit seid, werde ich die Todesser beschäftigen so gut ich kann", versprach Harry. „Dazu musst du sie aber erst finden", merkte Seamus Finnigan an. „Das wird das geringste Problem. Todesser bedeuten Ärger und der kommt immer zu mir", feixte Harry. „Was machen wir mit Malfoy und seinem Pack? Du hast gesagt, sie hätten die erste Liste gesehen und sie wissen auch wo wir uns treffen", warnte Hermine. Harry dachte einen Augenblick nach und sagte dann, „Du hast Recht, wir sollten einen Weg finden, den Eingang zu verlegen. Ich werde mit Dobby und Dumbledore reden und sie fragen, ob sie eine Idee haben. Was Malfoy an sich angeht; es kann nie schaden einen Spion in den eigenen Reihen zu haben, besonders wenn man weiß, dass er spioniert und dazu von der eigenen Unfehlbarkeit überzeugt ist. Da die Ausbildungserlasse widerrufen und das Inquisitionskommando aufgelöst worden ist, kann er uns nicht direkt angreifen."

„Trotzdem sollten wir alle vorsichtig sein", riet Harry und die Anderen nickten. „Also gut, wir müssen nicht alle Probleme am ersten Tag lösen. Wenn keiner mehr ein dringendes Anliegen hat, würde ich sagen, wir machen hier Schluss. Ich lasse euch über den gewohnten Weg wissen, wann wir uns wieder treffen. Denk daran, Dumbledores Armee ist und bleibt eine geheime Organisation und das bedeutet, man diskutiert nicht in der großen Halle darüber", beendete Harry das Treffen und stand auf. Die Schüler taten es ihm gleich und die Sessel verschwanden. Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws und Gryffindors verabschiedeten sich voneinander und brachen in Kleingruppen zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen auf.

Hermine, Ron, Neville und Harry waren kurze Zeit später die Letzten im Raum. „Geht schon mal vor, wir kommen gleich nach", verabschiedete Harry, die leicht überraschten Hermine und Ron, die Neville fragende Blicke zuwarfen. Dennoch verließen sie den Raum zügig und Harry schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. „Sehr beeindruckend, deine Rede", gratulierte Neville und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. „Danke; der Raum muss mir die Worte in den Mund gelegt haben", wiegelte der Gelobte ab. „Nein, du bist der geborene Anführer", sagte Neville etwas zögerlich und Harry musste lachen. „Und du der geborene Schleimer. Los, ich habe versprochen dir zu zeigen, wie man mit Schwertern umgeht", erinnerte der Junge-der-lebt seinen Freund, den fast sein Schicksal seiner statt ereilt hätte. _Wäre dann alles anders verlaufen oder wären unsere Rollen nur vertauscht? _

Neben ihnen war ein Tisch mit Übungswaffen und Schutzausrüstung erschienen und die beiden Gryffindor legten wattierte Brustpanzer und Rüstungsschienen aus Leder an. So präpariert nahm sich jeder ein Kurzschwert. Zuerst korrigierte Harry den Griff seines Schülers, dann die Haltung, als letztes die Beinstellung und abermals den Griff. Als beide in Position waren, forderte Harry seinen Gegenüber zum Angriff auf. Heraus kam ein durchaus kraftvoller Überkopfschlag, dem er ohne Mühe mit einem Seitwärtsschritt auswich. Das Moment des Schlages und das Fehlen von Widerstand ließen Neville nach vorne taumeln und hätte Harry ihn nicht mit einem Arm aufgefangen, wäre er sicherlich gefallen. Mit einem kleinen Schubser beförderte Harry Neville zurück auf seine Ausgangsposition.

„Neville, das ist kein Langschwert, sondern ein Kurzschwert. Damit durchbricht man keine Verteidigungen, sondern man umgeht sie. Es geht dabei um Geschwindigkeit und Präzision, nicht um Kraft. Noch mal", verlangte Harry und fiel in eine defensive Haltung, aus der er sich sofort wieder löste. Nachdem er erneut Nevilles Haltung berichtigt hatte, ging er auf seinen Platz zurück. Diesmal versuchte Neville einen geraden Stoß auf Harrys Herz, der in der angedeuteten Blutrinne von Harrys Übungsschwert endete. Neville versuchte den Druck zu erhöhen, um die stumpfe Spitze seines Schwertes doch noch ins Ziel zu wuchten. Doch Harry drehte in aller Ruhe den Oberkörper zur Seite und ließ dann den Angriff passieren. Neville stolperte einen Schritt nach vorne, während sein Schwert Luft durchbohrte.

Wieder legte sich Harrys Hand auf die Brust seines Freundes und schubsten ihn zurück. „Niemand hat gesagt, dass du deinen Gegner mit dem ersten Schlag erledigen sollst. Du musst deinen Gegner in eine Position locken, die ihn dazu zwingt eine Lücke zu öffnen. Kämpfen ist in der Hinsicht wie Schach, nur kannst du dich hier immer zurückziehen. Teste die Verteidigung deines Gegners und zieh dich zurück, wenn du auf Widerstand triffst, in Ordnung?" Neville nickte und die nächste Runde dauerte etwas länger.

Nachdem fünfmal Holz auf Holz gekracht war, tauchte Harry mit seinem gesamten Körper unter einem übermütigen Angriff von Neville hinweg und fegte mit einer Drehung seinem Gegner die Beine weg. Für einen Moment hing Neville waagerecht in der Luft bevor er geräuschvoll auf dem Boden landete. Besorgt sah Harry auf den Jungen runter und gab ihm ein paar leichte Backpfeifen. „Hey, alles klar, Kumpel?", erkundigte er sich. Neville blinzelte und sein Blick fokussierte sich wieder. „Ja, ich glaub schon", sagte der blasse Junge noch etwas atemlos. Harry half ihm auf und gab ihm zur Sicherheit einen kleinen Energieschub. „Gut, dann kannst du mir ja sagen, was dir diese kleine Flugstunde sagen sollte", verkündete der Erfahrenere von beiden.

„Kämpfe niemals mit jemanden, der fast ein Slytherin geworden wäre?", schlug Neville scherzhaft vor und die Gryffindor lachten. „Auch, aber ich meine 'was anderes", hakte Harry nach. Der Andere überlegte eine Weile. „Das ich meinen ganzen Körper einsetzten muss und nicht nur die Waffe?", versuchte es der Junge zum zweiten Mal. „Hm, nicht schlecht. Füg noch hinzu, dass Alles-oder-Nichts-Angriffe meist zu nichts führen und wir sind da", fügte Harry hinzu und gab seinem Schüler einen Klaps auf den Rücken.

Sie trainierten weiter bis Neville nur noch dank der Kraftspenden von Harry aufrecht stehen konnte. Nach einer besonders langen Auseinandersetzung fing Harry einen halb hohen Schlag von Neville ab und entwaffnete seinen Gegner mit einer schnellen Drehung seines Schwertes. „Ich glaube, du hast für heute genug gelernt", urteilte Harry und die Ausrüstung verschwand, bevor Neville halbherzig nicken konnte. „Ah, mir tut alles weh", stöhnte der blasse Junge und rieb seine lädierten Rippen als sie den Raum der Wünsche verließen. Harry versah die Tür mit einem Schutzzauber und dann gingen die beiden Gryffindor Seite an Seite zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Als sie die Treppe zum Eingang hochstiegen, schlug der Gong Mitternacht und der Turm war dementsprechend ruhig.

Im Schlafsaal angekommen ging Harry zu seinem Koffer und holte einen abenteuerlich geformten Gürtel mit drei kleinen Taschen hervor. Er löste die Lederschlaufe der mittleren Öffnung und griff hinein. Dass das Behältnis magisch war, erkannte man schon daran, dass sein halber Arm in dem faustgroßen Beutel verschwand. Nach kurzer Zeit zog er die Hand wieder hervor und beförderte eine Ampulle mit einer zyanfarbenen Flüssigkeit. Diese warf er Neville zu, der sich auf sein Bett hatte fallen lassen. „Das ist ein Heiltrank", antwortete Harry, als Neville ihn fragend ansah. „Danke", murmelte der Junge und trank das Elixier. Ein wonniges Seufzen drang aus seinem Mund und mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er sich nach hinten fallen.

Harry entledigte sich seiner Brille und den leicht verschwitzen Klamotten. Als er in seinen Pyjama stieg, hörte er Neville schon schnarchen. Ein Lachen unterdrücken, legte sich Harry in sein Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann weilte auch er in Morpheus Armen.


	6. Kapitel: Spuk auf Hogwarts

**Kapitel 6: Spuk auf Hogwarts**

Am nächsten Morgen war die Stimmung in der großen Halle merkwürdig. Es war wie immer laut und viel Gelächter war zu hören, doch alles wirkte zwanghaft. Niemand bemerkte so Recht was anders war - und doch spürte es jeder. Die Sechstklässler aus Gryffindor saßen zusammen am Tisch und aßen lustlos, mit Ausnahme von Ron und Neville. Selbst die Aussicht auf eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunkelen Künste mit Snape konnte den beiden nicht den Appetit verderben. Im Fall des Weasleys verwunderte das niemanden, doch gerade von Neville erwartete man ein anderes verhalten.

„Hey, Nev? Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Seamus bei dem Jungen dessen Blässe gar nicht mehr kränklich wirkte, sondern eher angenehm rein. „Jap", erwiderte der Angesprochene knapp und biss herzhaft in seinen Toast. Seamus tauschte ein paar vielsagende Blicke mit seinen Mitschülern während sich Neville aufs Essen konzentrierte, ließ das Thema aber ruhen. Harry wusste natürlich, dass Nevilles Hunger auf dessen Training mit ihm zurückging, doch behielt es selbstredend für sich. Das Harry nicht durch seine Energieaufnahme auffiel, lag daran, dass er früher als alle anderen aufgestanden war und in der Küche sein erstes reichhaltiges Frühstück eingenommen hatte. Er nahm sich vor Neville dieselbe Praxis nahe zu legen.

Als es schellte gingen die Gryffindor in den Kerker und zusammen mit Neville, Ron und Hermine nahm Harry in der letzten Reihe Platz. Kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, da glitt auch schon Snape herein und sofort war es still wie im Leichenhaus. "Guten Morgen. Potter! Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil sie ihr Buch nicht draußen haben", begrüßte der Leiter von Slytherin seine große Klasse. _Es ist schön zu wissen, dass sich einige Dinge nie ändern_. Kaum hatte Harry sein Buch ausgepackt, bellte Snape, "Unglücklicher Weise hat mich der Schulleiter dazu angehalten jeden aufzunehmen und dank der inkompetenten Lehrer der letzten Jahre ist der Stand dieser Klasse abgrundtief schlecht."

Einige schienen Kommentare diesbezüglich auf der Zunge zu haben, doch sie schluckten diese. Snape war in noch schlechterer Laune als sonst, dass hieß man sagte am besten gar nichts. "Bücher weg, Zauberstäbe raus." _Snape du kleines, dreckiges…_ Snape bannte die Tische und Stühle an die Seite und forderte alle auf einen Schild zu errichten. Überall ertönten "Protego"-Rufe und Harry dachte in letzter Sekunde daran auch einen Zauberspruch laut auszusprechen.

Dann sah er die Reihe entlang. Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass sein Schild um ein Vielfaches größer und dicker war, als das der anderen. So schnell wie möglich reduzierte er seinen Zauber auf eine weniger auffällige Stärke. Noch einmal inspizierte er die Reihen, diesmal etwas gelassener. Voller Genugtuung registrierte er, dass die Zauber der DA-Mitglieder doppelt so gut waren, wie die der anderen. Ein Grinsen konnte er nicht mehr unterdrücken, als die Schilder von Crabbe und Goyle zusammenbrachen bevor Snape sie überhaupt begutachten konnte.

Snapes Laune wurde noch schlechter, als er keine weiteren Punkte von Gryffindor abziehen konnte. Das bekamen vor allem die Hufflepuff und Ravenclaws zu spüren, die nicht in der DA waren. Nach einiger Zeit gab Harry es auf die Punkte zu zählen, die Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs und zu seiner Überraschung auch Slytherins verloren hatten, aber er war sicher, so viele hatte noch nicht einmal er verloren. Und wenn Snape schon den Slytherins Punkte abnahm wurde es gefährlich. Snape bewies ihm bald, wie Recht er hatte.

Nachdem er alle Schilde fertig gemustert hatte, beorderte er Harry nach vorne. Der Junge-der-lebt hatte noch nicht den Punkt erreicht auf den Snape mit seinem Zauberstab zeigte, als dieser zischte, "Potter, verteidigen Sie sich." Bevor Harry den Mund öffnen konnte, um zu fragen gegen was er sich verteidigen sollte, hatte Snape schon "Legilimens" ausgesprochen. Harry spürte wie sein Gedächtnis durchwühlt wurde, oder zumindest das, was Snape für sein Gedächtnis hielt. In Wirklichkeit befand der Eindringling sich in einer mühsam konstruierten Gedankenscheinwelt, also fand Snape genau die Sachen, die er finden wollte. Stolz, Arroganz, Mut, Dummheit, Trauer und Wut des 16-jährigen Harry Potters, plus ein paar erfundene Erinnerungen, die sein Training im Sommer überdeckten.

Harry war sich sicher, dass Snape seine Tarnung nicht durchschaut hatte. Er spielte weiter seine Rolle, die er sich selbst auferlegt hatte. Als Snape mit seinem Angriff aufhörte, fiel er mit Tränen in den Augen zu Boden und zitterte am ganzen Leib. "Professor, was haben Sie getan?", hörte er Hermine schreien. "Granger, zehn Punkte von Gryffindor, weil sie einen Lehrer angeschrieen haben", verkündete Snape genüsslich. Auf wundersame Art war die Stimmung des schwarzhaarigen Zauberers sprunghaft besser geworden. Hermine wollte weitermachen, doch Harry presste ein, "Schon gut, Hermine", zwischen den Lippen hervor und erhob sich schwankend.

Er wusste nicht was anstrengender war. Den Verletzten zu spielen oder nicht lauthals loszulachen. Er schlurfte betont langsam zurück zu seinem Platz. In seinem Rücken hörte er Malfoys Lachen und Snape, der sagte, "Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor, wegen Potters Unfähigkeit sich zu verteidigen." Als Snape nicht mehr auf ihn achtete, lächelte er und zwinkerte Hermine und Ron zu. Snapes Stimmung war schlagartig noch besser geworden und so machte er munter damit weiter andere Schüler auseinander zunehmen.

Obwohl Snape ihnen am Ende der Stunde auch noch einen Aufsatz über die Verteidigung gegen Flüche aufgab, musste Harry sich eingestehen, dass Snape wusste was er tat. Seine Lehrmethoden mochten unangemessen und grausam erscheinen, aber er vermittelte Wissen und noch wichtiger, er erteilte lebenswichtige Lektionen. _Hey, was denk ich da. Er ist und bleibt ein Arsch._

* * *

Während des Mittag- und Abendessens wuchs das Unbehagen der Schüler, aber nur wenige schienen es zu merken und noch weniger machten sich Gedanken darum. Am Abend suchte Harry Dumbledores Büro auf und verschaffte sich durch ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit Zugang. "Ah, Harry. Was für eine Überraschung dich zu sehen!", begrüßte ihn der Schulleiter freundlich. "Tun Sie nicht so, Professor. Die Bilder unten haben meine Ankunft längst angekündigt." Dumbledores Augen funkelten, als er eine Schüssel Süßigkeiten anhob, doch Harry winkte ab.

"Ja, in der Tat. Anscheinend muss ich mir auf meine alten Tage etwas Neues einfallen lassen. Aber was führt dich zu mir, mein Junge?", erkundigte sich der alte Zauberer. "Ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass Sie von Tom die nächsten Wochen nicht zu viel Aktivität erwarten sollten und Sie bitten Fudge ein wenig", er machte eine kurze Pause, "in der Bahn zu halten." "Ich verstehe." Dumbledore fuhr sich abwesend über den Bart. "Du weißt, dass ich wenig Einfluss auf unseren Minister habe?" Er blickte Harry direkt in die Augen, doch der spürte die mentale Probe und sperrte sie aus.

Dumbledore ließ sich nichts anmerken, aber Harry meinte seine Augen noch stärker Funkeln zu sehen. "Ich bin sicher, Sie haben genug Kontakte um einen Holzkopf wie Fudge zu beeinflussen", erwiderte Harry überzeugt und ließ sich auf einen Sitz fallen. Fawkes kam von seiner Stange geflogen und setzte sich auf die Lehne, damit Harry ihn streicheln konnte. "Lassen wir die Politik ruhen, Harry. Hier, dort drin ist dein Quidditchkapitän-Abzeichen und eine Auflistung deiner Rechte und Pflichten", wechselte der Schulleiter das Thema. Harry beäugte den Brief den Dumbledore über den Schreibtisch geschoben hatte kurz. Es stand kein Name darauf. "Sie haben nichts dagegen, wenn ich jemand anderes damit betraue, oder?", hakte Harry nach. "Nein, ganz und gar nicht", sagte Dumbledore einen Tick zu schnell.

Harry wurde misstrauisch. Die Antwort war zu deutlich für Dumbledores Verhältnisse. "Mit wem?", argwöhnte der junge Zauberer, der meinte die Hintergründe entschlüsselt zu haben. "Eigentlich mit Minerva, aber Severus hörte uns darüber reden und stieg mit ein. Dann kam noch Sybill dazu, die mir zustimmte, dass du ablehnen würdest. Minerva und Severus hielten dagegen", erklärte der alte Zauberer. "Und?" Harry war neugierig geworden. "Du wirst schon sehen", prophezeite Dumbledore mit einem Schmunzeln. Da war er wieder, der rätselhafte Dumbledore. "Wenn nichts weiter zu besprechen ist", entschuldigte sich Harry, nahm den Brief auf und stopfte ihn in eine Tasche. "Nicht heute. Ich wünsche eine angenehme Nacht", verabschiedete der Schulleiter seinen Schützling.

Harry nickte und ging zum Gryffindor-Turm. Dort warf er Ron den Umschlag zu und schnappte sich Neville. Noch lange hörten sie die Freudenrufe Rons auf dem Weg zum Raum der Wünsche. Als sie im vierten Stock einen Korridor entlang gingen, blieb Harry plötzlich stehen. „Was…?", wunderte sich Neville, doch der Andere signalisierte ihm ruhig zu sein. „Hörst du das?", fragte Harry. Neville lauschte angestrengt und antwortete wahrheitsgemäß, „Nein". „Geh schon mal vor, ich komm gleich nach", sagte Harry hastig und ging zurück. Bevor Neville etwas sagen konnte, war sein Freund in einem Geheimgang verschwunden.

Eine Weile lauschte er noch in die Stille, doch vernahm immer noch kein Geräusch. Schulternzuckend setzte er seinen Weg zum Raum der Wünsche fort. Er schritt ein paar Mal vor der Wand im siebten Stock auf und ab und die Tür erschien, doch ließ sich nicht öffnen. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und richtete ihn auf das Schloss. „Alohomora", sagte der Junge, doch die Tür blieb verschlossen. Aus dem nichts erschien Harry und öffnete die Tür. Wortlos stürmte der Junge-der-lebt in den Raum und ließ den überraschten Neville einfach stehen.

Der Junge ging seinem Altersgenossen vorsichtig hinterher. Der grünäugige Gryffindor stand an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und hatte die Arme gegen den Stein gestemmt. Der Kopf hing zwischen Armen. Obwohl er mit dem Rücken zu Neville stand, konnte dieser sehen, wie Harry ein paar Mal tief Luft holte. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Neville besorgt und Harry löste sich von der Wand. Als er sich umdrehte, war sein Gesicht so ruhig wie immer und auch seine Stimme verriet nichts von dem Aufruhr, in dem er sich befunden haben musste. „Ja, alles wieder in Ordnung", versicherte der Anführer der DA und brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande, das Neville mehr besorgte als beruhigte. Es hatte etwas Unheimliches.

Harry schien den skeptischen Blick von Neville nicht zu bemerken oder er entschied sich bewusst dazu ihn zu ignorieren. Jedenfalls materialisierte sich wieder der Tisch mit den Übungsutensilien neben dem grünäugigen Gryffindor, der wieder die Schutzkleidung anlegte. Der ehemalige Tollpatsch von Hogwarts schüttelte die Beklemmung ab und tat es seinem Freund und Lehrer gleich. Dann standen sich die beiden Jungen wieder gegenüber und nach jedem Schlagabtausch, zeigte Harry die Fehler seines Schülers auf oder machte Verbesserungsvorschläge. Hin und wieder legte er auch Hand an und schob Nevilles Körper im Stile eines Künstlers in die richtige Abwehr- oder Angriffshaltung.

Das Neville sich nicht wie ein Modell vorkam, lag an den rapiden Fortschritten, die deutlich zu sehen war. Selbst nach der kurzen Zeit, fühlte sich die Waffe nicht mehr fremd in seiner Hand an, sondern gewann die vertraute Präsens, die bisher seinem Zauberstab vorbehalten gewesen war. Das er bis zur wahren Beherrschung des Schwertes noch einen weiten Weg vor sich hatte, demonstrierte Harry ein ums andere Mal, wenn Nevilles Übungsschwert wieder durch die Luft wirbelte und unerreichbar auf den Boden fiel.

Nach einer Stunde reichte Harry sein Übungsschwert an Neville weiter und sagte, „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich gerne an einem neuen Zauber arbeiten. Versuch dich in der Zeit schon mal an zwei Waffen gleichzeitig." „Natürlich", erwiderte Neville und sah Harry hinterher, wie er sich zu einer neu formierten Sitzgruppe begab. Dann begann er mit den zwei Schwertern gleichzeitig zu experimentieren. Prompt verlor er den Griff seiner Zweithand und das Holz kollidierte mit seinem Hinterkopf.

Harry schmunzelte als er die Szene in sich aufnahm. Doch er behielt nicht nur die Bewegungen seines Altersgenossen im übertragenen Sinne im Auge, sondern auch dessen Gedanken. Seine Legilimens-Fähigkeiten waren für ihn so selbstverständlich wie atmen geworden und ohne die Präsenz eines zweiten Gedankenstroms fühlte sich sein Verstand unterfordert. Was er während des Trainings von Neville spürte war zutiefst befriedigend und auch er war sehr zufrieden mit den Fortschritten seines Schülers.

Harry ging zu einem der Bücherregale, die die Wand säumten und entnahm ein Buch, welches er zuvor dort deponiert hatte. Der schwarze, schuppige Einband war abgegriffen und die goldenen Letter auf der Vorderseite kaum noch zu lesen, doch die Seiten waren wunderbar erhalten. Nachdem er sich in einen Sessel hatte fallen lassen, blätterte Harry zu dem Eintrag den er suchte und studierte den beschriebenen Zauber ein letztes Mal. Als er sicher war sich alle Anweisungen eingeprägt zu haben, legte er das Werk auf den bereitstehenden Tisch und erhob sich. Dann zückte er den Zauberstab, denn die komplexe und unvertraute Magie wagte er nicht ohne Fokus.

„Repello ars magica", intonierte Harry langsam und betont, während er mit dem Zauberstab einen perfekten Kreis in der Luft vor sich beschrieb, dann den Zauberstab zurückzog, nur um beim Aussprechen der letzten Silbe den exakten Mittelpunkt des imaginären Kreises mit dem dünnen Holz zu durchstoßen. Ein leicht gebogener oranger Schild, der sich zwischen den Wänden und Decke und Boden erstreckte, erschien, flackerte und verschwand in einer blendenden Explosion von magischer Energie. Harry wurde mit Wucht davon geschleudert und gegen eins der Bücherregale katapultiert.

Kurz blieb der Gryffindor halb benommen liegen, dann schüttelte er die Folianten und Trümmer ab und erhob sich wieder. Die kleineren Verletzungen, die er davon getragen hatte, waren nur noch als feine Linien neuer Haut zu erkennen. Das konnte man von den restlichen Auswirkungen seines Zaubers nicht sagen. Der magische Schild, der jegliche andere Magie am passieren hindern sollte, hatte wohl zu gut funktioniert und die Kräfte des Raum der Wünsche neutralisiert. Das Ergebnis war nicht nur die sofortige Freisetzung der Energie gewesen, sondern der Raum selbst war in zwei Stücke gerissen worden zwischen denen eine schwarze Kluft aus Nichts lag.

Harry konnte deutlich sehen wie Neville wieder schwankend auf die Beine kam und sich zu ihm und dem unbeschreiblichen Schauspiel umdrehte, doch zwischen ihnen war einfach eine Lücke aus Leere. Zu seiner Erleichterung bemerkte Harry, wie sich der Raum selbstständig ergänzte und den ausradierten Raum wieder füllte. Der Vorgang ging langsam vonstatten und die Konturen der neuen Teile waren kurz unscharf, doch die magische Zuflucht schien den Schaden reparieren zu können. Die Konsequenzen seines Experimentes ohne diese Fähigkeit des Raumes, wollte sich Harry lieber nicht vorstellen.

„Was zum Drachen ist passiert, Harry?", wollte Neville wissen, „Ich hab nur gehört wie du einen Zauberspruch aufgesagt hast und dann gab es diesen unglaublich lauten Knall. Danach lag ich auf dem Boden." „Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber die Idee ein Antimagieschild in einer magischen Umgebung zu testen, erscheint mir nach eingehender Betrachtung nicht so gut", gestand Harry mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Kann man so sagen", stimmt Neville ohne Humor zu, während die Leere wieder zu Materie wurde. „Wo hast du den Spruch her? Wurde da nicht vor so was gewarnt?", fragte Neville kopfschüttelnd als er die Reparatur verfolgte.

„Der Spruch ist aus dem Handbuch für magisch begabte Meuchelmörder, Mord mit Magie und Messer und der Autor hatte bestimmt keine magische Räume im Sinn, sondern die Konkurrenz im Nacken", antwortete Harry unbekümmert. Neville bekam große Augen, „Handbuch für magisch begabte Meuchelmörder?! Das Buch habe ich bestimmt noch nicht in der Winkelgasse gesehen." „Bestimmt nicht. Ich habe es in einem sehr speziellen Laden in der Nockturngasse für einen stattlichen Preis erworben", erklärte Harry und überlegte gleichzeitig, ob er die Chance nutzen und das Nichts berühren sollte, doch sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass dies eine unangenehme Erfahrung werden könnte.

„Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich all deine Entscheidungen gut heißen kann", traute sich Neville zu sagen und Harry zeigte ihm ein schwaches Grinsen. „Zu Recht, ich selbst zweifle ab und zu daran, doch am Ende muss der Sieg über Voldemort stehen, egal mit welchem Wissen", entgegnete der Junge-der-lebt. „Und die Todesser", fügte Neville düster hinzu. „Und die Todesser", wiederholte Harry. Schweigend warteten die beiden Jungen, bis der Riss sich wieder geschlossen hatte, dann verließen sie den Ort des Geschehens. Diesmal schloss Harry die Tür besonders vorsichtig und gab sich besondere Mühe mit den Schutzzaubern. Er hatte das Gefühl dem Raum etwas schuldig zu sein.

Es war noch nicht allzu spät als Neville und Harry wieder den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, doch auf die beiden wartete noch der Aufsatz für Snape.

* * *

Das fröhliche Geschwätz war zu einem verhaltenen Flüstern geworden, dass nun auch nicht mehr den Lehrern verborgen blieb, als sie am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück erschienen. Die Stimmung war von Beklemmung und Unsicherheit gekennzeichnet, die sich wie schwarzer Nebel über die Gemüter der Schüler legten. Selbst gestandenen Hogwartsbewohnern wie den Geistern war es innerhalb der Mauern unheimlich und ungewöhnlich viele traten die Flucht auf das Schulgelände an. Der Wind war frischer geworden aber die spätsommerliche Sonne spendete immer noch genug Wärme, um den Aufenthalt im Freien angenehm zu machen.

Der Tag flog an Harry vorbei und nur Dumbledores Rede am Abend blieb ihm im Gedächtnis. "Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen, es erfüllt mich mit großer Trübheit euch mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Hogsmeade-Ausflüge dieses Jahr gestrichen worden sind. Der Schulbeirat und das Kollegium sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass diese Ausflüge in Anbetracht der Umstände ein unnötiges Risiko für euch sind." Unmut breitete sich unter den Schülern aus, doch Dumbledore hob die Hände leicht an und es kehrte widerwillig Ruhe ein.

„Ich und meine geschätzten Kollegen sind uns über eure Enttäuschung im Klaren und in Abstimmung mit den Hauslehrern darf ich zu meiner großen Freude das erste Duellturnier von Hogwarts seit – nun ja, sehr langer Zeit ankündigen", Dumbledore wartete dieses Mal den aufbrausenden Applaus geduldig ab und fuhr dann enthusiastisch nach vorne gelehnt fort. „Oder sollte ich besser sagen, die beiden Turniere? Um auch unseren jüngeren Ruhmessuchern eine faire Chance zu geben, werden wir einen Junior- und einen Seniorchampion im K.O.-System ermitteln. Jeder kann, keiner muss teilnehmen. Als Belohnung loben wir einhundert Galleonen für beide Champions aus."

Wieder musste der Schulleiter eine Pause einlegen, um den Schülern die Gelegenheit zu geben, ihre Zustimmung kund zu tun. „Die Schülerinnen und Schüler, die sich an diesem Spektakel beteiligen wollen, melden sich bitte bis zum Ende des Monats bei ihren Hauslehrer. Ich versichere euch, dass keine Eile bei der Anmeldung geboten ist, also bedrängt die Hausleiter nicht bei der ersten Gelegenheit", unternahm Dumbledore einen sicherlich vergeblichen Versuch das programmierte Chaos zu mindern.

Aufgeregtes Summen wabberte durch die Halle, aber Dumbledore war noch nicht fertig. "Des Weiteren konnte ich die Schulräte davon überzeugen doch die Quidditch-Spiele zu erlauben. Das erste Spiel, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, findet am 9. November statt. Genauere Informationen und die Termine zur Mannschaftsauswahl erhaltet ihr von den Mannschaftsführern Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, Zacharias Smith und Ronald Weasley. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit und einen schönen Abend", sagte der Schulleiter zum Abschluss und setzte sich unter tosendem Applaus. _Endlich wieder Quidditch_.

Die Stimmung im Anschluss war ausgelassen und Ron und Ginny steckten schon die Köpfe zusammen, um die Mannschaft und die Auswahl zu planen. Harry ließ sie und erhob sich vom Tisch. Auf dem Weg aus der großen Halle schlossen sich ihm Hermine und Neville an. „Und?", fragte Neville als sie die erste Treppe erreichten. „Und was?", erwiderte Harry. „Na, ob du am Turnier teilnimmst?", erklärte Neville und sein Ton machte deutlich, dass er stark davon ausging. „Nein, ich denke nicht", antwortete Harry schulterzuckend. Er war drauf und dran Neville ebenfalls davon abzuraten, denn natürlich kannte er dessen Gedanken, aber mit Hermine bei ihnen und viele andere Schülern in der Nähe, wollte er diese Debatte nicht führen.

„Nicht?", wunderte sich Hermine und gab ihm einen schiefen Blick von der Seite. „Warum sollte ich?", stellte Harry die Gegenfrage und sagte ein paar Stufen weiter, „Ich muss niemandem etwas beweisen und Geld brauche ich auch keins." „Ich schon", platzte Ron dazwischen und legte Harry und Neville einen Arm um die Schulter. Der Rothaarige war ein wenig außer Atem aber strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Am Samstag treffen wir die Auswahl fürs Team, Harry, und danach geh ich zu McGonagall und schreibe mich fürs Turnier ein", verkündete der hoch aufgeschossene Junge und klopfte Neville gut gelaunt auf den Rücken.

Sie kamen zum Eingang in den Gemeinschaftsraum und Ron musste die beiden Jungs aus seiner kameradschaftlichen Umklammerung lassen. „Bist du sicher Ron, dass das Turnier nicht zuviel Zeit von deinen Aufgaben als Kapitän aufbraucht?", warf Hermine ein, als sich durch das Loch kletterten und Harry grinste als Ron es nicht sehen konnte. Die Fragestellung war hinterhältig, aber Ron fand einen simplen Ausweg. „Keine Sorge, ich kann sicher ein wenig von der Schulzeit abzweigen, jetzt wo die ZAGs aus dem Weg sind", entgegnete der Weasley ungewollt schlagfertig und es entbrannte eine Diskussion, die sogar für Hermines und Rons Verhältnisse episch war und bis weit in die Nacht dauerte.

* * *

**A/N**: An dieser Stelle möchte ich auch Atyan erwähnen, der mir bei der Bearbeitung als zuverlässiger und effizienter Beta zur Hand geht. Nochmals vielen Dank!


	7. Kapitel: Versteckspiele

**Kapitel 7: Versteckspiele   
**

Ein gellender Pfiff ertönte und schlagartig hielt Ruhe Einkehr in den wilden Haufen, der sich am Samstagmorgen auf dem Quidditchfeld eingefunden hatte. Es war früher Mittag, die Sonne schien und der laue Wind trieb träge ein paar Wolken über den sonst blauen Himmel. Die Köpfe der rund zwanzig Gryffindor wandten sich zu Ron, der sich auf die Ballkiste gestellt hatte, um die Menge besser überblicken zu können. Das silberne K war pedantisch neben dem Präfektenabzeichen platziert worden und Ron schien es verzaubert haben, so glänzte es. „Also gut, alle mal hergehört. Meine Damen und Herren - Hey, ihr da, Schnauze!", fuhr der Kapitän zwei Zweitklässler an, die über ihre Besen debattierten, und einige Zuhörer grinsten.

Die Störenfriede verstummten abrupt und Ron räusperte sich. „Wir konnten letztes Jahr zwar den Pokal gewinnen, aber dabei war viel Glück im Spiel. Diesmal soll das Ganze eine zaubersichere Sache werden. Um die beste Mannschaft ins Rennen zu schicken und den chaotischen Zuständen von letztem Jahr vorzubeugen, wird heute jeder Mannschaftsteil zur Bewerbung freigegeben und ein zusätzlicher Ersatzmann ermittelt. Einfacher gesagt suche ich zwei Hüter, zwei Sucher, drei Treiber und vier Jäger", gab der Übungsleiter bekannt und aufgeregtes Murmeln erhob sich unter seinen Zuhörern.

Harry grinste. Diese unerwartete Ankündigung versprach einen interessanten Nachmittag. „Okay, kommt mal wieder runter. Ich erkläre euch jetzt wie das Ganze hier läuft. Ich habe mir eine Reihe von Übungen zu den Positionen überlegt, die hintereinander durchgeführt werden. Zuerst suchen wir die Hüter, dann die Treiber, danach die Jäger und zuletzt die Sucher. Alle Möchtegernhüter mir nach, der Rest kann machen was er will, solang er nicht stört", rief Ron, klemmte sich die Kiste unter den Arm und ging mit fünf Schülern im Schlepptau zu den Torringen.

Harry sah ihm kurz hinterher und schulterte seinen Feuerblitz. So unauffällig wie möglich manövrierte er sich in Ginnys Nähe und bedeutete ihr zu folgen. Überrascht folgte ihm die Weasley hinter einen der Zuschauerstände und sah ihn fragend an. Harry verschwendete keine Zeit mit erklärenden Worten und hielt ihr den Feuerblitz hin. „Was soll das, Harry?", fragte die Hexe, die nicht verstand was der schwarzhaarige Zauberer von ihr wollte. Ein Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Lippen und er erwiderte, „Du wirst ihn brauchen." Ginny war baff. „Wozu?", fragte das überrumpelte Mädchen.

„Als Sucherin natürlich", antwortete Harry und sein Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. „Harry, ich … du…", stammelte die Weasley als ihr klar wurde, was Harry beabsichtigte. Sie legte eine Hand an ihre Schläfe, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Du bist der beste Sucher in Hogwarts, Harry, es wäre idiotisch deinen Feuerblitz wegzugeben", sagte Ginny schließlich, doch Harry schien nicht beeindruckt. „Ich war der beste Sucher", verbesserte er und hob den Feuerblitz, „Jetzt bist du es und mit diesem Besen unter dir kann dich niemand schlagen."

Ginnys Augen glitten mit neuem Interesse an der Form des Feuerblitzes entlang, doch sie zierte sich noch. „Aber wenn ich Sucherin werde, was machst du dann?", wollte sie von ihrem Mannschaftskollegen wissen. Das Grinsen von Harry wurde diabolisch. „Ich glaube, Treiber wäre das Richtige für mich", überlegte Harry laut und Ginny starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Was? Denkste du, ich kann nicht zur Abwechslung mal gegen einen Klatscher hauen anstatt von ihm gehauen zu werden?", mutmaßte der Zauberer und die Hexe musste lachen. „Nein, nur die Vorstellung ist … komisch", erwiderte die Weasley und schnitt eine Grimasse.

Schweigend sahen sich die beiden Gryffindor an und dann hob Harry noch mal auffordernd den Feuerblitz. Ginny seufzte und gab sich geschlagen. Sie legte eine Hand an den schnellsten Rennbesen im Umlauf und fuhr entzückt über das Holz. „Gut, überredet", gestand die Rothaarige und lächelte Harry an. „Sehr schön, bekomme ich dafür deinen Sauberwisch fünf?", fragte Harry verschmitzt. Ginny biss sich auf die Unterlippe und tat als würde sie überlegen. „Einen Sauberwisch gegen einen Feuerblitz, hm? Lass mal sehen. Aber natürlich!", lachte Ginny. „Wunderbar", erklärte Harry und legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken. In einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung führte er das Mädchen zu der Gruppe zurück, die den Hütern zusah.

Bevor sie dort ankamen, trat Dean Thomas hervor und fragte Ginny ob sie einen Moment Zeit hätte. Harry verabschiedete sich schnell und unverbindlich und mit einem gut versteckten Grinsen, denn natürlich kannte er Deans Gedanken, besonders die Hintergedanken. Harry mischte sich unter die Menge und beobachtete das Geschehen auf dem Feld und in den Köpfen seiner Mitschüler.

Nach kurzer Zeit war allen klar, dass es keinen neuen Ringwächter bei Gryffindor geben würde, sondern Ron sich behaupten würde. Das K an seiner Brust schien sein Selbstvertrauen noch einmal untermauert zu haben und der Weasley gab sich keine Blöße. Nach den Übungen rief Ron das alte Team zusammen und ließ sie einen Kreis bilden. „Habt ihr euch ein Bild gemacht? - Gut, dann lasst mal hören", bat der schlaksige Junge. Die Gefragten tauschten sich mit Blicken aus und letztendlich war es Harry, der sagte, „Du warst definitiv der Beste, Ron." Zustimmendes Nicken war zu sehen und Rons Brust schwellte kaum merklich an. Er versuchte seinen Stolz krampfhaft zu verbergen und professionell zu wirken, was ihm erstaunlich gut gelang.

„In Ordnung, und wer soll Ersatzhüter werden?", fragte der Kapitän etwas zu schnell. „Cormac McLaggen", schlug Katie vor und bevor Harry Einwände erheben konnte, taten die Anderen ihren Zuspruch kund. Da seine Bedenken nicht der gezeigten Leistung des Siebtklässlers entsprangen, sondern dessen Gedanken, schluckte Harry seinen Einspruch herunter und blieb einfach stumm. „Sehr schön. Zwei Positionen besetzt, neun noch zu vergeben. Ich sehe mal zu, dass Bewegung in den Haufen kommt", erklärte Ron und drehte sich zur wartenden Menge um.

Seine Bestätigung als Hüter schien den Kapitän noch einmal beflügelt zu haben und voller Elan bereitete er die Auswahl der Treiber vor. Harry wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen sich einen Schläger zu besorgen, als Katie ihn antippte. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, du wolltest eben etwas sagen. Stimmt etwas nicht mit McLaggen?", flüsterte das ältere Mädchen, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er ist gut. Es ist nur…", ließ Harry den Satz unvollendet. „Dass er ein Angeber ist?", vermutete die Jägerin und lächelte wissend. Diesmal nickte Harry. „Keine Sorge, ich kenne ihn seit sieben Jahren und er ist harmlos", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, aber Harry bezweifelte, dass ihr Urteilsvermögen im Bezug auf den gutaussehenden Jungen objektiv war.

Trotzdem nickte er und sagte möglichst neutral, „Wenn du es sagst." Katie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und Harry machte sich auf den Weg. Als er mit dem Sauberwisch und Schläger bei den anderen Anwärtern auftauchte, sah Ron ihn komisch an. „Harry, was willst du mit einem Schläger und dem alten Sauberwisch?", wunderte sich der Weasley und auch die anderen Schüler sahen Harry an, als wäre er im falschen Film. „Wonach sieht's denn aus?", entgegnete der ehemalige Sucher gelassen und ignorierte die bohrenden Blicke. „Also gut", sagte Ron gedehnt und gab Harry einen letzten komischen Seitenblick. Danach fuhr er fort den ersten Test zu erklären.

Nachdem er fertig war, positionierte sich der erste mögliche Treiber, Jack Sloper, an einer Linie am Boden. In fünfzehn Meter entfernt befand sich ein Ziel, das einen Slytherin auf einem Besen darstellte. Ron warf ihm eine Kugel in Form und Gewicht eines Klatschers zu, die der Treiber der letzten Saison gen Sonne beförderte. Die Versuche zwei und drei waren besser, doch verfehlten auch sie das Ziel deutlich. Die letzten beiden Bälle traf Sloper nicht mal. Niedergeschlagen trottete der Junge von der Linie und auch aufmunterndes Rückenklopfen von Ron half nicht.

Harry stellte sich als nächstes an die Linie und hob seinen Schläger. Ron, der tat als würde er Harry gar nicht kennen, warf ihm den ersten Ball zu. Fast gemächlich beschrieb die Kugel ihre Flugparabel, bis sie mit Harrys Schläger zusammenprallte. Bevor der Schall des Kontakts die Zuschauer erreichte, verwandelte sich das Ende des Zielbesens in Splitter. Erstaunte Rufe erschollen, doch Harry und Ron schienen davon ungerührt zu sein. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene schickte Ron den zweiten Ball auf die Reise. Diesmal verschwand der Kopf des Slytherins in einer Wolke aus Holzmehl. Den letzten Ball sparte sich Ron, da das Ziel keine nennenswerte Trefferfläche mehr bot.

„Hey Katie, tust du mir einen Gefallen und reparierst das Ziel wieder?", bat Ron tonlos und das Mädchen erwachte aus ihrer ehrfürchtigen Starre. „Ja, sicher", stotterte sie und machte sich auf den Weg. Ron kam zu Harry und packte ihn am Ellbogen. Mit den Rücken zu ihren Mitschülern zischte Ron, „Ich werde jetzt nicht fragen, was gerade passiert ist oder warum, sondern will nur eins wissen: Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass du niemanden umbringst?" „Mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit", entgegnete der Junge und die grünen Augen blitzten gefährlich. Ron zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch. „Es kann ja sein, dass Voldemort mich zum Quidditch herausfordert", antwortete Harry auf die stumme Frage.

„Nicht wenn die Geschichte hiervon die Runde macht. Malfoy wird Windeln tragen müssen", sagte der Weasley und ein entzückter Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht. „Ich bewundere deine Phantasie", lachte Harry und bewunderte in Wirklichkeit Rons Scharfsinnigkeit wenn es um Quidditch ging. Natürlich würde die Geschichte von seiner kleinen Demonstration die Runde machen und auch wenn sie nicht alle glauben, waren Angst und Zweifel gesät. Sat, die auf dem Quidditchfeld aufblühen wird. Sicher, das war nicht sehr Gryffindorhaft, aber wo stand das Gryffindor immer fair spielen musste?

Im Anschluss an die erste Übung hielt sich Harry zurück und zeigte zwar gute aber keine überragende Leistungen. Seinen Platz in der Mannschaft bekam er auf jeden Fall und an seiner Seite würde Coote spielen mit einem gewissen Peakes als ihren Ersatz. Die beiden machten einen soliden Eindruck, doch waren jung und unerfahren. Trotzdem traten Sloper und Kirke ihre Posten widerstandslos ab, denn sie sahen ein, dass sie ihre Berufung nicht gefunden hatten.

Nach seiner Ernennung zum Treiber vertraute Harry Ron an, dass er etwas für die DA vorbereiten müsste und verabschiedete sich. Am Abend erfuhr er, dass neben Katie demnächst Seamus und ein Mädchen namens Demelza Robins hinter dem Quaffel herjagen würden. Der Ersatzjäger war überraschenderweise Jack Sloper, der anscheinend besser mit dem Quaffel als mit dem Schläger umgehen konnte. Ginny war natürlich Sucherin geblieben und hatte auf dem Feuerblitz wohl eine beeindruckende Figur gemacht. Ihre Vertretung hieß Natalie MacDonald, eine Zweitklässlerin mit viel versprechendem Talent wie man Harry versicherte.

Insgesamt schien es ein starkes Team zu sein und Ron hatte schon die ersten Trainingseinheiten angesetzt. Harry interessierte sich wenig dafür. Seine Gedanken waren voll und ganz bei Dumbledores Armee und den Plänen, die er für sie hatte. Pläne, die einen großen logistischen Aufwand erforderten und viele Risiken bargen, die Harry zu gern auf ein Minimum reduziert hätte. Also machte er sich an mühsame und teils sehr unbefriedigende Experimente, bis er eine Lösung fand, die Zufrieden stellend war.

„Morgen Harry. Wo warst du das ganze Wochenende? Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht", begrüßte Neville Harry, als dieser am Montag gähnend zum Frühstück erschien. „Erst war ich bei der Auswahl für die Quidditchmannschaft", sagte Harry müde und belud sich derweil seinen Teller. „Ja, davon habe ich gehört", warf Neville ein und fügte leise an, „Sollten wir uns nicht zurückhalten?" „Ich habe mich zurückgehalten", erwiderte Harry düster und begann zu essen. Neville wollte nachhaken, aber etwas in Harrys Haltung hielt ihn zurück.

Hermine, die auf der anderen Seite von Harry saß, schien nicht dieselben Hemmungen zu haben. „Aber Ron sagt, von dort wärst du früher gegangen und niemand hat dich gestern gesehen", informierte sie Harry über den Rand des Tagespropheten hinweg und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Harry kaute zu Ende, schluckte und legte das Besteck beiseite. „Da ihr ja doch nicht eher Ruhe gebt. Ich war die ganze Zeit im Raum der Wünsche und habe die Zukunft der DA organisiert", sagte Harry halblaut. Das war sogar die Wahrheit, nahm man eine Sekunde aus, in der er woanders oder besser wannanders war. Hermine zuckte zusammen, als er die DA erwähnte und sah sich besorgt um.

„Hermine, das ist nicht nötig. Glaubst du ich hätte nicht darauf geachtet?", beruhigte Harry sie und tatsächlich saßen in Hörweite nur DA-Mitglieder, die mit mehr oder weniger Interesse in ihre Richtung lauschten. „Da wir gerade unter uns sind. Die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche ist jetzt im vierten Stock wo im ersten Schuljahr der Spiegel Nerhegeb stand. Wir treffen uns heute gegen sechs Uhr, kommt ruhig ein wenig früher oder später, damit nicht zu viele auf einmal auf dem Weg in die Bücherei verschwinden. Wenn ihr andere Mitglieder trefft, sagt ihnen bescheid", bat Harry und erhob sich dann. Bevor er sich jedoch zum Ausgang bewegte, setzte er nach kurzem Zögern einen Krug Kürbissaft an seine Lippen und stürzte den Inhalt in drei großen Schlucken runter.

Als Harry fort ging, rückte Neville näher zu Hermine und als Ron dies bemerkte, lehnte auch er sich zu Hermine rüber. „Findet ihr Harry auch … anders als letzte Woche?", fragte Neville die Freunde, die nachdenklich auf ihre Teller blickten. „Du meinst noch anders als sonst?", scherzte Ron mit einem ernsten Unterton und Neville nickte. „Er sagt uns nicht die volle Wahrheit", stellte Hermine kategorisch fest und Neville und Ron sahen sie komisch an. „Erzähl uns was neues", schnaubte Ron und Neville fügte hinzu, „Er sagt uns nicht mal die Hälfte." Nun war es an Hermine die Jungs schief anzugucken. „Seid ihr sicher, dass mit _euch_ alles in Ordnung ist?", fragte sie verwundert. Das Mädchen wurde Gefühl nicht los, etwas Wichtiges übersehen zu haben.

„Klar", kam es von Neville wie aus der Pistole geschossen und Ron war nicht weit dahinter als er sagte, „Sicher." Hermines Augen verengten sich misstrauisch und ihr Blick fokussierte Neville mit einer Intensität, dass dem Jungen unwohl wurde. „Was?", wunderte sich der Gryffindor und wich zurück. „Ha, wusste ich's doch", verkündete Hermine und lächelte siegessicher. „Was wusstest du?", fragte Ron von der Seite, der auf einmal nicht mehr verstand warum es ging. „Neville, bitte versteh das jetzt nicht falsch, aber mir ist bisher nicht aufgefallen wie gut du aussiehst", sagte Hermine so leise, dass nur die Drei es hören konnten und Rons Augen weiteten sich.

Der Weasley wollte etwas sagen, doch ein beiläufiger Stoß von Hermine in die Rippen ließ ihn stumm bleiben. Neville verstand natürlich sofort, was passiert war. Harry hatte anscheinend die Erinnerungen alle Bewohner von Hogwarts subtil modifiziert, sodass sie ihn und wahrscheinlich auch Harry sahen wie sie die Jungen in Erinnerung hatten. Da niemand eine Veränderung bemerkt hatte, hatte auch niemand einen Anlass seine Wahrnehmung zu hinterfragen. Bis jetzt. „Hermine, was ich dir jetzt sage, muss unter uns bleiben, verstanden?", sagte Neville und schloss mit einem eindringlichen Blick auch Ron ein. Die beiden nickten und Neville legte sich die richtigen Worte zu Recht. „Harry hat mit mir in den Ferien trainiert und ich bin ziemlich gut geworden. Nicht annährend so gut wie er selbst, aber besser als ich jemals für möglich gehalten habe. Er hat mir auch nicht gesagt, was mit ihm passiert ist, aber ich glaube, es hat etwas mit Zeitreisen zu tun", flüsterte Neville und sah sich dabei immer wieder um, ob jemand ihrem Austausch Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Nachdem er geendet hatte, dachten alle über das Gesagte nach. „Wir sollten ihn bei Gelegenheit zur Rede stellen", schlug Hermine schließlich vor und Ron schnitt eine Grimasse. „Hältst du das für eine gute Idee? Ich meine, er scheint nicht darüber reden zu wollen", gab Ron mit den Bildern der Zielscheibe vor Augen zu bedenken. „Ron, wir sind seine Freunde. Wenn er sich nicht uns anvertraut, wem dann?", bemühte Hermine die Rhetorik, doch Rons pragmatische Antwort hätte ihr bestimmt nicht gefallen und der Weasley besaß genug Geistesgegenwart stumm zu bleiben.

Neville schien sich nicht von solchen Bedenken aufhalten zu lassen und sagte trocken von der anderen Seite, „Niemanden." Hermines Kopf zuckte so schnell herum, dass Ron die wirbelnden Haare ins Gesicht schlugen, und ein frostiger Blick bohrte sich in die hellblauen Augen des blassen Jungen. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber Neville war schneller, „Hör zu, Hermine, du und Ron hatten die letzten fünf Jahre mehr mit Harry zu tun als alle anderen Menschen und niemand wird in Frage stellen, dass ihr seine Freunde seid – aber seit dem letzten Schuljahr hat sich mehr verändert, als du für möglich hältst. Harry und mich verbindet ein gemeinsames Schicksal und deshalb kann ich dir mit den Erfahrungen der letzten zwei Monate sagen, dass er im Moment keine Freunde braucht, sondern Mitstreiter."

Ehe Hermine darauf etwas erwidern konnte, war Neville aufgestanden und in den Schülermassen verschwunden. Hermine saß einen Augenblick mit offenem Mund da und starrte die leere Luft an, dann wandte sie sich mit der Zornesröte im Gesicht zu Ron um. „So ein Schwachsinn!", zischte die Braunhaarige, „Was sagst du dazu? – Ron?" Ron schien aus einem Traum zu erwachen und sah das Mädchen mit verklärten Augen an. „Was?", murmelte der schlaksige Junge, doch war dann plötzlich wieder hellwach, als Hermine ihn mit einem wütenden Schnauben hochzog und hinter sich her zum Unterricht schleifte.

Sie kamen gerade noch pünktlich zu Verwandlung und nahmen neben Neville platz, der Hermines Blick kühl standhielt. Von Harry fehlte jede Spur, aber außer Hermine schien dies niemanden aufzufallen. Mit Ron als Puffer zwischen ihr und Neville begnügte sie sich mit den Informationen, die sie hatte und versuchte ein sinnvolles Bild daraus zu formen, doch so recht wollte es ihr nicht gelingen. Harrys Verhalten war zu unstetig und wollte einfach kein Muster ergeben und Neville war eine genau so große Unbekannte, vielleicht sogar eine noch größere. Selbst wenn sie Zeitreisen mit in Betracht zog, vereinfachte das nicht die Situation, sondern fügte noch mehr Variablen in die Gleichung ein.

Schließlich lenkte eine Ermahnung von Professor McGonagall ihre Konzentration auf das Unterrichtsgeschehen zurück und ihre Überlegungen blieben vorerst ergebnislos. Während Zaubertränke hatte sie etwas mehr Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn Firenze stellte ihnen zwar erneut eine schwere Aufgabe, aber der Trank zum Behandeln von Taubheit verlangte vor allem Geduld von den Schülern und weniger Konzentration. Dennoch konnte sie auch dann keinen logischen Schluss ziehen.

In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war Harry plötzlich wieder da, doch mit Ron und Neville zwischen ihnen und einem gehässigen Snape, der die ganze Zeit zu ihnen rüber sah, hatte Hermine keine Chance Harry zur Rede zu stellen. Der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte ihr nur beim Reingehen zugezwinkert, als ob er wüsste, was für ein Enigma er für sie geworden war. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als Harry scharf zu beobachten, doch sie konnte ihren Durchbruch von Neville nicht wiederholen. Sie war sich immer noch sicher, dass Harry seine wahre Gestalt maskierte, aber dabei schien er sich nicht auf die Nachlässigkeit und Unaufmerksamkeit von anderen zu verlassen.

Seine Rolle als Snapes Prügelknabe zog Harry wie gewohnt gekonnt durch und hätte die Hexe es nicht besser gewusst, wäre es ihr nicht möglich gewesen Unterschiede in Harrys Verhalten zu erkennen. Doch als der Gong sechs Uhr schlug sollte sie erfahren wie fortgeschritten Harrys Veränderung in Wirklichkeit war.


	8. Kapitel: Das große Treffen

**Kapitel 8: Das große Treffen   
**

Als Harry um kurz vor sechs den Raum der Wünsche betrat, waren die anderen Mitglieder natürlich schon versammelt, denn jeder hatte von den Vorkommnissen auf dem Quidditchfeld gehört und keinem war die darauf folgende Abwesenheit Harrys entgangen. Zusätzlichen Gesprächsstoff hatten die Veränderungen im Raum selbst geliefert. Zum einen war die quadratische Grundfläche um mehr als das doppelte gewachsen, zum anderen war eine Zweiteilung vorgenommen worden. Die Hälfte des Raumes, die näher an der Tür lag, blieb bis auf die Bücherregale und Instrumente an den Wänden leer und abgesehen von den Ausmaßen unverändert.

Genau zwischen den beiden Hälften des Raumes begann allerdings eine fünfstufige Treppe, die zu einem Podium führte, das die gesamte restliche Fläche einnahm. Ausnahme war ein V-förmiger Einschnitt in der Mitte, der ebenfalls von Stufen gesäumt war. In diesem ebenerdigen V stand das Stehpult, dessen geneigte Schreibfläche der Tür zugewandt war. Darauf lagen der Dolch, die Feder und die Pergamentrolle auf der schon die Namen der Anwesenden standen.

Auf der halben Meter hohen Erhebung stand wiederum ein Halbkreis aus einundfünfzig Sesseln, die denen vom letzten Treffen glichen, aber markante Unterschiede in der Farbgebung aufwiesen. Die Sitze waren in einem einheitlichen silbrigen Weiß gehalten, wobei die Polster aus silberdurchwirkter Seide gefertigt waren und der eigentliche Holzanteil durch massives Platin oder Weißgold ersetzt worden war. Statt der Hausinsignien prangte auf den hohen Lehnen ein Phönix, der den Schnabel zum Gesang geöffnet hatte und ein Schwert in seinen Klauen trug.

Der geschäftige Austausch von Spekulationen verstummte sofort und erwartungsvoll drehten sich alle Köpfe zur Tür, als diese mit einem leisen Klick ins Schloss fiel. Mit einem kurzen Nicken begrüßte Harry seine Mitschüler, die in losen Gruppen nahe dem Eingang warteten. Bevor ein Sturm von Fragen losbrechen konnte, sagte er, „Lasst uns sitzen", deutete dabei auf die Sessel. Mit Harrys Anwesenheit war wieder die gedankliche Einheit eingetreten und geordnet nahmen die zwanzig Schüler die Stufen und ließen sich auf die neuen Sessel fallen, die im Kontrast zu ihren schwarzen Hogwartsroben standen.

Harry ging langsam auf den Stuhl in der Mitte zu, der sich durch nichts von den anderen unterschied, aber wie selbstverständlich für ihn freigelassen worden war. Im Vorbeigehen strich er in Gedanken über das Holz des Pultes und nahm dann jede Stufe mit Bedacht. Die Blicke der Anderen folgte ihm in angespannter Stille über den ganzen Weg und die Spannung erreichte ihren Höhepunkt als Harry Platz nahm. Zu seiner unmittelbaren Linken saßen Hermine und Ron, zu seiner Rechten Neville und Luna, wobei Harry besonders deutlich den brennenden Blick von Hermine spürte.

Nachdem sich der Anführer von Dumbledores Armee gesetzt hatte, begann er nicht sofort zu sprechen, obwohl er wusste, dass selbst mit ihm als Katalysator die Disziplin zu schwinden drohte. Erst holte er einen kugelförmigen Gegenstand aus der Tasche seins Umhanges, der wie ein Erinnermich aussah, doch statt Nebel tanzten silberne Punkte in blauen Flüssigkeit. Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken steckte Harry das Gerät wieder ein und wandte sich dann den anderen Anwesenden zu.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr viele Fragen habt", begann Harry ruhig und ließ seinen Blick dabei kreisen. „Die meisten davon will, kann oder darf ich nicht beantworten. Was ich euch sagen kann, ist, dass all mein Streben und Tun der Stärkung und dem Erhalt der DA dient. Nicht jeder von euch wird mit den Entscheidungen, die ich getroffen habe und treffen werde, einverstanden sein und das ist euer gutes Recht, aber ihr müsst verstehen, dass meine Position es nicht zulässt, dass ich auf jeden hier Rücksicht nehme. Wer ein Problem hat, kann gerne zu mir kommen und wir reden darüber – vertraulich. Das heißt nicht während eines Treffens und auch nicht irgendwo auf den Fluren von Hogwarts", erklärte Harry und machte dann eine Pause um seine Worte wirken zu lassen.

Als sich keiner rührte sagte der Schwarzhaarige, „Wo wir gerade bei Problemen und Fluren sind. Es ist unabdingbar, dass unsere Bewegungen in diesem Schloss nicht zurückverfolgt werden können. Der neue Standort unseres Treffpunktes muss geheim bleiben und die Ereignisse vom letzten Jahr dürfen sich nicht wiederholen!" Bei diesen Worten blickte Harry jedem einzelnen eindringlich in die Augen. „Deshalb habe ich eure Galleonen in Portschlüssel verwandelt, die euch in den Gang vor der Tür bringen", erklärte der Anführer und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf den Eingang. Eine kleine Bewegung seines Daumens und eine Galleone erschien zwischen diesem und dem Zeigefinger.

Die Münze an Avers und Revers haltend, legte Harry den Zeigefinger seiner anderen Hand an den oberen Münzrand. „Ihr müsst nur den Finger hier hinlegen und die Münze einmal um 180 Grad rollen und danach wieder zurück", sagte Harry und demonstrierte gleichzeitig die Bewegung. Als er damit fertig war, verschwand die Münze wieder mit einer Drehung seiner Hand. Dann legte er die Fingerkuppen zusammen und stütze die Ellbogen auf die Lehne seines Sessels. „Nutzt diesen Portschlüssel nur wenn ihr sicher seid, dass kein nicht DA-Mitglied euch beobachtet oder in einem absoluten Notfall." Harry streute eine weitere Pause ein, um das Gesagte sacken zu lassen.

„Nun, wie ihr sicherlich schon bemerkt habt, sind wir im Moment in Sachen Sitzgelegenheiten ein wenig überversorgt", fuhr er schließlich fort und deutete auf die fünfzehn leeren Sessel zu beiden Seiten, „doch das wird sich bald geben. Bis dahin haben wir aber noch ein paar Minuten. Gibt es noch etwas, worüber wir dringend reden müssen?" Bevor jemand eine Gelegenheit hatte etwas vorzubringen, fügte Harry an, „Ach ja, die neuen Farben und das Symbol! Ich habe mich an die Worte einer sehr klugen Hexe erinnert, die einmal darauf hinwies, dass mit dem ständigen Wettbewerb zwischen den Häusern in Hogwarts niemals die Einheit erreicht werden könnte, die diese Schule stark machen würde. Deshalb sollten wir alle in diesem Raum keine Gryffindors, Ravenclaws oder Hufflepuffs mehr sein, sondern nur noch Streiter für eine gemeinsame Sache." Harry vermied es Hermine dabei anzusehen, aber er wusste auch so, dass sie rot geworden war.

„Den Phönix als Insignie zu wählen, erschien mir nur logisch", offenbarte Harry und spürte eine Welle von Zustimmung von seinen Mitschülern, „auch wenn kein dringender Bedarf für ein Symbol bestand." Keiner reagierte äußerlich auf diesen Zusatz, aber der grünäugige Zauberer spürte den stillen Einspruch von einigen als Dissonanz in dem harmonischen Gefüge, das diese Gruppe bildete. „Phönixkrieger", sagte Zacharias Smith plötzlich und sah in die Runde. „Wie bitte?", fragte Harry, der selbst natürlich wusste, worauf der Junge hinauswollte. Er überlegte erst Einspruch zu erheben, denn diesen Punkt hatte er eigentlich unter den Tisch fallen lassen wollen, doch fügte sich dem Unvermeidlichen, als er die Resonanz unter den anderen Mitgliedern spürte.

„Wir sollten uns Phönixkrieger nennen. Das ist wesentlich griffiger als ‚Streiter für eine gemeinsame Sache', finde ich", erläuterte der Hufflepuff mit ein wenig Eifer in seiner Stimme. Es begann ein stummes geistiges Tauziehen, bei dem jeder Klang und Bedeutung des Wortes bemaß und bewertete, wobei sich Zustimmung und Ablehnung die Waage hielten. „Flammensänger", warf Luna unerwartet in die Stille und die Balance kippte. Eine gewaltige Welle der Zustimmung rollte über Harry hinweg, der die Augen nach seiner Nachfrage geschlossen hatte, um die zauberhafte Intensität des Austausches in sich aufzunehmen.

Als sich die Wogen wieder geglättet hatten, öffnete der Anführer wieder die Augen, die vor schelmischer Freude glitzerten, und verkündete, „Also gut, Flammensänger, es ist entschieden." Damit war es um die Disziplin geschehen und das filigrane Netz der Ordnung zerbarst unter dem Freudensturm der Anwesenden, die ihrer Zustimmung lautstark Luft machten. Während um ihn herum geklatscht, gepfiffen und gejohlt wurde, verharrte Harry unbeweglich in seinem Stuhl und dachte bei sich, _Wie schnell man doch die Bedeutung von Nichtigkeiten vergisst, wenn man sich nur noch mit den großen Dingen beschäftigt. Eine Lektion, die ich niemals vergessen sollte_.

Ein bitteres Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und die Bitterkeit verschwand als er noch einmal seinen Chronoball konsultierte, der in der Tat Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Erinnermich aufwies, aber um ein Vielfaches komplizierter war. Nachdem er das praktische Objekt wieder verstaut hatte, klatschte der Junge-der-lebt drei Mal langsam in die Hände. Beim ersten Klatschen kehrte Ruhe ein, beim zweiten setzten sich die Flammensänger wieder hin und auf das letzte Geräusch öffnete sich die Tür. Ein Augenblick verstrich, dann betrat der erste Schüler zögerlich den Raum.

Aus einem ungewöhnlichen Reflex heraus, richteten sich alle Mitglieder der DA in ihren Sesseln kerzengerade auf, hoben den Kopf und pressten die Hände auf die Armlehnen. Instinktiv und in Verbindung mit den Ereignissen vom letzten Jahr war diese halbe Fluchtposition wohl verständlich, doch da sie Harrys Gelassenheit im Hintergrund spürten wurde daraus schnell eine intuitive Habachtstellung mit denen sie die Neuankömmlinge erwarteten. Im geistigen Chaos der Situation konnte Harry die Überraschung von Ron isolieren, als dieser in der ersten Besucherin Demelza Robins erkannte.

Die beiden Schüler, die der Jägerin von Gryffindor folgten, konnte Harry selbst zuordnen, denn es waren seine Treiberkollegen Ritchie Coote und Jimmy Peakes. Nach und nach betraten Schüler aus Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff den Raum der Wünsche bis achtundzwanzig von ihnen sich bei der Tür versammelt hatten. Ihre Haltung drückte dabei Unsicherheit aus und die Neugierde wurde eindeutig von der einschüchternden Atmosphäre im Zaum gehalten. Einige hielten ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand und klammerten sich schutzsuchend an sie, andere hatten immer noch die Galleone in der Hand, die sie in den Gang vor der Tür gebracht hatte.

„Kommt näher und lasst eure Furcht zurück. Hier soll euch kein Leid geschehen", versicherte Harry mit lauter Stimme und obwohl sich nichts wirklich veränderte, wirkte sein Sessel plötzlich mehr wie ein Thron. Ein Hufflepuff, den Harry nicht mit Namen benennen konnte, machte den Anfang und die Gruppe trat bis an die Treppe heran, wo sie eine ungeordnete Linie formte. Es war bemerkenswert wie schnell Namen und Gesichter leer waren, wenn man den Verstand dahinter kannte, dachte Harry bei sich und lächelte auf die Jugendlichen herab, die er als Flammensänger ausersehen hatte.

„Willkommen im Raum der Wünsche, zurzeit Treffpunkt von Dumbledores Armee", begrüßte Harry die Neuankömmlinge, die schnell die Lawine von Eindrücken überwanden und ihre Scheu ablegten. „Als die, die hier vor euch sitzen, sich zum ersten Mal trafen, bewiesen sie ihren Mut und den Willen sich gegen Autoritäten zu stellen, um für sich selbst Einzustehen. Wir bereiteten uns im Geheimen auf eine unsichere Zukunft vor und trugen die Hoffnung in den Herzen unsere Kräfte nie einsetzen zu müssen, doch nun ist der Krieg da und wir leisteten einen neuen Schwur: Den Schwur zu kämpfen", rekapitulierte der Anführer der DA.

„Ihr seid hier, weil auch ihr den Charakter und die Fertigkeiten habt, die nötig sind, um gegen Lord Voldemort und seine Todesser zu bestehen", erklärte Harry ruhig, obwohl nicht wenige beim Namen des dunklen Lords zusammenzuckten. „Deshalb fragte ich euch, die ihr hier vor mir steht, nach dem, was ich nicht ergründen kann. Seid ihr Willens eure Ängste zu überwinden und dem Übel, das unsere Leben verdunkelt, in all seinen Erscheinungsformen entgegenzutreten? Seid ihr Willens für jene zu kämpfen, die es nicht können? Seid ihr Willens das Richtige zu tun, egal zu welchem Preis?", warf Harry den Schülern entgegen und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als er spürte wie sie in den Strudel gezogen worden, auf dessen Grund sich die Einheit der DA begründete.

In diesem faszinierenden Moment spürte er Nevilles spontane Alarmbereitschaft fast zu spät. _Nev, nicht!,_ übermittelte Harry telepatisch, _Sie ist auf meinen Wunsch hier_. Nevilles Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos und seine Hand, die sich einen wenig gehoben hatte, sank unbemerkt wieder auf die Armlehne zurück. _Du darfst sie enttarnen, aber bitte warte auf mein Zeichen_, bat Harry seinen Freund, dessen Kopf kaum merklich nickte. Kein anderer hatte den stummen Austausch oder Harrys ungewollte Pause als solche bemerkt und deshalb fuhr der Junge fort.

„Dann tretet vor und besiegelt den magischen Pakt mit eurem Blut. Schließt euch Dumbledores Armee an und beweist euch selbst, dass Mut und nicht Furcht euer Leben bestimmen", beschwor Harry und deutete auf das Stehpult. Im Gegensatz zu den Mitgliedern vom letzten Jahr gab es diesmal keine sofortige Entscheidung, aber damit hatte Harry gerechnet. Die Impulsiven hatten sich schon im Eberkopf getroffen. Vor ihnen standen die Abwartenden, die vorher misstrauisch beide Seiten beäugt hatten. Jetzt, wo Voldemort sich zu erkennen gegeben hatte und das Ministerium nicht länger schweigen konnte, zweifelte Harry nicht daran, dass sie sich für die richtige Seite entscheiden würden.

Geduldig sah er mit zusammengelegten Händen auf die Gruppe herab und wartete, bis schließlich Jack Sloper vortrat. Etwas verlegen als er die vielen Blicke auf sich spürte, nahm der Gryffindor den Dolch auf und schluckte hart. Sanft dirigierte Harry die Klinge an die Kuppe des Daumens, denn der hollywoodreife Schnitt quer über die Handfläche, zu dem der Junge angesetzt hatte, wäre zuviel des Guten gewesen. Überrascht starrte der Jäger auf den Blutstropfen, der aus dem Schnitt trat, während unter den anderen, die ähnliche Vorstellungen wie er gehegt hatten, ein kollektives Seufzen der Erleichterung zu hören war.

Sloper fing sich schließlich wieder und nahm die Feder auf. Mit hochrotem Kopf setzte er seine Unterschrift auf das Pergament und sah dann zu Harry auf, der ihm respektvoll zunickte und auf einen der freien Stühle wies. Nachdem sich der Junge hingesetzt hatte, dauerte es nicht lange bis seine Gesichtsfarbe sich wieder normalisiert hatte und er dieselbe Haltung einnahm, wie die anderen Flammensänger.

Nachdem Sloper das Ritual hinter sich gebracht hatte, brach der Bann und die restlichen Neuankömmlinge folgten alsbald. Kurz darauf waren alle Sitze bis auf einen besetzt und das Pergament bis fast ganz unten beschrieben. „Eure Unterschrift – bitte", sagte Harry, während er auf leere Luft an der linken Seite schaute. Als sich nichts regte, nickte er Neville zu, der nur darauf gewartet zu haben schien. Mit unglaublicher Schnelligkeit hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen und auf die leere Luft gerichtet. Ohne dass ein Wort gesprochen wurde, flog ein kleines weißes Licht auf die Stelle, die Harry angeguckt hatte und ein Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren und gezogenem Zauberstab erschien. Nahezu gleichzeitig jagte ein Entwaffnungszauber der Enttarnten auf Neville zu.

Der Arm des Jungen wurde mit Gewalt nach ob gerissen und der Stab entglitt seiner Hand, aber das war eine Situation, die Neville in Herz und Blut übergegangen war. Er machte die Bewegung mit und stand auf, während sein anderer Arm ebenfalls hochflog und eine Flammensäule aussandte. Für einen Moment war der Raum vom Fauchen und Knirschen erfüllt, dann erhob sich Harry und aller Kampfeswille erstarb. Das Mädchen und Neville ließen die Arme sinken und der Rest entspannte sich wieder. Während alle Anwesenden wieder einatmeten, ließ Harry die erstarrte Feuersäule verschwinden und legte Neville die Hand auf die Schulter.

Telepatisch beglückwünschte er seinen Schüler zu den glänzenden Reflexen, ermahnte ihn aber gleichzeitig zur Vorsicht. Neville sah ihm kurz in die Augen und setzte sich dann wieder langsam hin, den Zauberstab zurückrufend. Harry wartete bis Neville seinen Stab wieder verstaut hatte und das Feuer in seinen Augen erloschen war, dann drehte er sich erst zur letzten Person um, deren Name noch nicht auf der Liste stand. „Nun, Miss Zabini, habt Ihr Mut?", fragte Harry das Mädchen höfflich und deutete mit einem Lächeln wiederum auf das Stehpult. Zugleich klappten immer mehr Münder auf, als die Schüler realisierten wer da vor ihnen stand und wäre nicht Harrys Präsenz gewesen, wäre es sehr viel unruhiger zugegangen.

Selbstbewusst – arrogant, ganz wie man es nahm – hob die junge Frau den Kopf und warf ihre langen Haare nach hinten. „Mut? Ihr meint wohl Torheit?", erwiderte die Schwarzhaarige und ihr Ton machte deutlich, dass die Anrede nicht respektvoll gemeint war. „Dieser Haufen von dahergelaufenen Rotznasen gegen die Todesser? Lächerlich", urteilte Blaise mit einem verwerflichen Blick in die Runde. Ihr entgegneten eiskalte bis vernichtende Blicke und mehr als einer schien das ein oder andere Wort auf der Zunge zu haben, doch Harrys Anwesenheit ließ sie stumm bleiben.

„So lächerlich, dass eine zahlenmäßig überlegene Gruppe von Todessern nicht gegen sechs von ihnen bestehen kann?", fragte Harry genüsslich und ihre Augen verengten sich. „Mach nicht den Fehler und denke es wird jedes Mal so glücklich ablaufen, Potter", entgegnete sie kühl. „Ich glaube nicht an Glück", sagte Harry und setzte sich wieder, „Ich glaube an Stärke durch Einheit." „Dann bist du ein Idiot, Gryffindor", zischte die junge Frau und Nevilles Hand flog zu seiner Waffe, doch Harry hob die Hand und sein Schüler entspannte sich.

Der Anführer tat so als hätte er die Beleidigung gar nicht gehört. „Denkst du die Reinblütigkeit deiner Familie wird dich schützen? Sie wird dir genauso wenig nützen wie Schönheit und Reichtum. Wenn Voldemort triumphiert bist du und deine Familie dem Untergang geweiht", sagte Harry immer noch um einen freundlichen Ton bemüht. „Die Zabinis sind stark; auch ohne die Hilfe von Schlammblütern", erklärte Blaise hochnäsig und es ging ein Ruck durch den Halbkreis. Nur mit Mühe konnte Harry die Wut seiner Mitschüler und seine eigene im Zaum halten. Warnend blickte er in die Runde und die Hände ließen die halb gezogenen Zauberstäbe wieder los.

„Vorsicht, Slytherin", warnte Harry nun gar nicht mehr freundlich und mit blitzenden Augen, „Bisher habe ich dir viel Raum gelassen, weil ich denke, dass du eine wertvolle Ergänzung in unseren Reihen wärest, aber mache niemals den Fehler zu glauben, dass meine Geduld unbegrenzt sei." Gegen ihren Willen machte Blaise einen Schritt zurück, doch Harry hatte sich schon wieder voll unter Kontrolle. „Ich dachte, ich könnte dich dazu bringen Vernunft zu sehen, doch anscheinend habe ich mich geirrt", gestand Harry enttäuscht. „Geh, ich werde dein Gedächtnis von dieser unseeligen Begegnung befreien", sagte Harry und setzte an ihren Geist zu verändern, als er auf unerwarteten Widerstand traf.

Zuerst war er überrascht, denn womit sich das Mädchen zur Wehr setzte, sollte es nicht mehr geben. Es war seine Geheimwaffe, die er dem Mahlstrom der Zeit entrissen hatte. Eine Barriere, die kein Legilimentor der Welt durchdringen konnte, schützte plötzlich den Geist der Slytherin, aber Harry hatte eine passende Antwort. Nachdem er sich von der Überraschung erholt hatte, legte er die Finesse der Legilimentik beiseite und griff zu den brachialen Methoden der Kunst. Seine Seele selbst ballte sich zur Faust und mit einem gewaltigen Schlag, der ihn nicht mehr als einen Gedanken kostete, durchschlug er den Schutzschild des Mädchens und ihre Erinnerungen lagen vor ihm.

Wimmernd fiel das Mädchen unter den verwunderten Blicken aller Anwesenden auf ein Knie und zwei Tränen fielen auf den Boden. „Aufhören! Warte!", schrie die junge Frau schrill und widerwillig zog sich Harry aus dem erstürmten Geist zurück. „Ich höre", sagte Harry kühl und während bei sich dem ein oder anderen Mitgefühl regte, blieb seine Miene hart. Die Kunst hatte keinen Platz für Mitgefühl. „Woher… woher kennst du die Kunst?", keuchte das Mädchen mit gesenktem Kopf und zog dann geräuschvoll die Nase hoch. „Ich sehe keinen Grund diese Information mit dir zu teilen", schmetterte Harry die Frage ab und Zabini ging ganz in die Knie.

Sie warf ihren Kopf zurück und sah Harry mit rot geäderten Augen. „Gut, aber dann bitte ich dich, nein, ich flehe dich an mich in der Kunst zu unterrichten", platzte es aus dem Mädchen heraus und zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit wusste Harry nicht was er tun sollte. Fehlschläge und Irrtümer waren eine Sache, aber diese Angelegenheit war ihm irgendwie vollkommen entglitten. Er räusperte sich, während alle Augen mit unterschiedlichen Gemischen aus Überrauschung und Unverständnis zwischen ihm und der Slytherin hin und her glitten.

Unverhoffter Weise kam Neville zu seiner Rettung, „Ich glaube es ist Zeit, dass wir dieses sehr ereignisreiche Treffen an einem späteren Zeitpunkt, den Harry uns bestimmt durch unsere Münzen mitteilen wird, fortsetzen. Zurück in eure Gemeinschaftsräume und immer dran denken, die DA ist geheim, das heißt kein Gequatsche auf den Fluren und unauffällig. Wenn jemand fragt, wart ihr in der Bibliothek für Mister Binns Hausaufgaben. Los raus hier." Diesmal war es an Neville Harry auf den Rücken zu klopfen, während seine Mitschüler an der immer noch knienden Blaise vorbeiströmten und sie entweder ignorierten oder mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Ekel ansahen.

Nachdem Neville die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sackte Harry in seinem Sitz zusammen. Die Slytherin raffte sich wieder auf und wischte sich die Spuren der Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Nach und nach verschwanden die Sessel bis nur noch der von Neville aufgegebene und Harrys da waren. Sich um Haltung bemühend schleppte sich das Mädchen zu dem Sitz und brach kraftlos darin zusammen. Knirschend drehten sich die Sessel bis sie einander zugewandt waren und dann herrschte lange Stille.

„Wenn du eine Entschuldigung hören möchtest, muss ich dich enttäuschen", stellte Harry schließlich kategorisch fest und Blaise rang sich ein dünnes Lächeln ab. „Nein, ich möchte keine Entschuldigung hören, sondern mich entschuldigen. Ich hätte es nicht sagen dürfen", gestand das Mädchen und wischte sich noch mal mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. „Nicht bei mir musst du dich entschuldigen, sondern bei allen anderen", erklärte Harry trocken und wenig bewegt. Blaise nickte, „Ja, aber das könnte schwierig werden. Nach heute wird kein Gryffindor, Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw zögern mich zu verfluchen sobald er mich sieht."

„Womöglich", stimmte Harry zu und setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Das ist nicht sehr hilfreich. Was ich hier versuche ist sehr schwer für mich", beschwerte sich Blaise, die ein wenig von ihrer Arroganz zurück gewann. „Du willst etwas von mir und ich bin bisher nicht geneigt es dir zu gewähren, also bist du in der Bringschuld", machte Harry klar und erlangte endgültig seine Fassung wieder. „Also gut, was muss ich tun, damit du mich in der Kunst unterweist", seufzte Zabini und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Mir zu sagen, warum du so versessen darauf bist die Kunst, die du offensichtlich schon beherrschst, zu erlernen, wäre ein Anfang", sagte Harry und legte die Fingerkuppen zusammen. „Meine Familie hat mir alles über die Kunst beigebracht, was sie weiß und doch hast du meine Verteidigung hinweggefegt. Ich muss wissen wie", sagte das Mädchen mit Feuer in ihren grauen Augen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine Sache ist, die man lernen kann", gab Harry zu bedenken, aber Blaise schien davon wenig beeindruckt. „Ich will es versuchen", versicherte das Mädchen und Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

Jetzt wo er wusste, dass es sich um einen weitaus komplizierteren Verstand handelte der mit der Kunst arbeitete, entdeckte er ganz neue Facetten an der Slytherin. Doch seine erste Einschätzung änderte sich nicht. „Also gut", setzte Harry an und sofort richtete sich Blaise auf, „Ich werde mit dir die Kunst trainieren, aber erst musst du mir deine Aufrichtigkeit, deinen Mut und deine Gerissenheit beweisen." „Wie?", hakte das Mädchen sofort nach, als Harry eine Pause machte. „Dein Name auf dieser Schriftrolle versichert mir, dass du wirklich gewillt bist gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen", erklärte Harry und bevor er weiterreden konnte, stand ihr Name auf dem Pergament.

„Das war der einfache Teil. Deinen Mut und deine Gerissenheit wirst du demonstrieren, in dem du dich bei jedem Flammensänger persönlich entschuldigst", Blaise wollte etwas sagen, doch Harry war noch nicht fertig gewesen und bedeutete ihr zuzuhören, „Ohne dass es jemand, der nicht in der DA ist, mitbekommt." „Oh", entfuhr es der Slytherin. „Bis nächsten Montag um diese Zeit", fügte Harry tonlos an, aber innerlich erheiterte ihn der offene Mund von Blaise auf perfide Weise.

Das Mädchen wollte protestieren, doch der Anführer der DA kam ihr zuvor. „Und jetzt solltest du wirklich gehen. Wegen dir bin ich mit meinen Planungen für die DA in Rückstand geraten, bevor ich überhaupt angefangen habe. Ich muss überlegen, wie ich die Zeit wieder rein bekomme", sagte Harry und schloss die Augen. Zabini klappte ihre Mund zu und starrte den Jungen stumm an, dann erhob sie sich und stürmte aus dem Raum. Harry verfolgte sie und machte sich Gedanken, während er wie eine Statue auf seinem Sessel saß.


	9. Kapitel: Irrtümer und andere Todesursach

**Kapitel 9: Irrtümer und andere Todesursachen   
**

Die Auseinandersetzung mit Zabini ließ Harry den ganzen nächsten Tag nicht los, sehr zum Unmut von Professor McGonagall, die ihn mehrmals ermahnte ihrem Unterricht zu folgen. War es die Überraschung, dass sie die Kunst beherrschte? Ihre Stärke? Ihr Willen sich in der Kunst zu perfektionieren? Diese Fragen beschäftigten ihn den ganzen Tag, bis er sich schlafen legte. Doch es wollte keine Ruhe in ihm einkehren und so wälzte er sich in seinem Bett. Unbewusst suchte er die Verbindung zu Voldemort und fand sie.

Plötzlich hörte er die kalte Stimme des dunklen Lords sagen, "Hier sind eure Ziele für diese Nacht. Ihr!" Ein dünner, bleicher Finger deutete auf eine Gruppe von vier Gestalten mit weißen Masken. "Ihr kümmert euch um die Bones! Ihr! Um die Mourags! Ihr! Die Greens! Ihr! Die Perks! Ihr! Die Storrs! Und du, Snape, braust mir einen Kessel Veritaserum! Und jetzt packt euch!" Irgendetwas hatte Voldemort sehr in Erregung versetzt, doch Harry hatte keine Zeit herauszufinden was es gewesen war.

Schon war der Junge-der-lebt wieder bei sich, sprang aus dem Bett und flüsterte, "Dobby!". Mit einem leisen 'Plopp' erschien der kleine Elf. "Dobby, hör zu!", unterband Harry jedes Wort von Dobby und rasselte dann seine Anweisungen herunter, „Du gehst sofort zu Dumbledore und sagst ihm, dass die Mourags, Greens, Perks und Storrs angegriffen werden. Von jeweils vier Todessern. Los!" Der Hauself verschwand wortlos und Harry verlor ebenfalls keine Zeit. Ein Schnipsen und sein Pyjama war zu einem schwarzen Hemd und einer schwarzen Hose geworden, dazu kam ein Paar eng anliegende Sportschuhe. Wenige geübte Handgriffe später und das Katana und der Schattenumhang waren an ihren Plätzen.

Ein Gedanke und er befand sich im friedlichen Schlafsaal von Hufflepuffs Sechstklässlerinnen. Ohne irgendeinen Gedanken an Rücksicht zu verschwenden, ging er zielstrebig zum Bett von Susan Bones und riss die Vorhänge beiseite. Das Mädchen hatte nicht einmal Zeit einen Protestlaut von sich zu geben, da hatte Harry ihr schon seine Fingerkuppen an die Schläfe gepresst und drang in ihr Gedächtnis ein. Er griff einfach in ihre Erinnerungen und extrahierte das Wissen über den Wohnort ihrer Tante. Dann zog er sich zurück und apparierte zum Haus der Chefin für magische Strafverfolgung.

Erst als Harry schon wieder fort war, holten Susan die Ereignisse wieder ein und ein Entsetzensschrei entfuhr ihr. Sofort waren ihre Mitschülerinnen da und versuchten das entgeisterte Mädchen zu beruhigen und herauszufinden was passiert war. Doch Susan war untröstlich und weinte stumm vor sich hin, während ihre Hände sich immer wieder über den Kopf fuhren. Schließlich wussten die anderen Mädchen keinen anderen Rat mehr als Madame Pomfrey zu rufen.

* * *

Harry tauchte zwischen Bäumen wieder auf, keine hundert Meter vom Haus der Ministeriumsmitarbeiterin entfernt. Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen und sternenlos; nicht einmal der Mond konnte Licht in die Düsternis unter ihm werfen. Für Harry war das natürlich kein Problem. Die Tage an denen er Licht brauchte um seine Gegner zu finden war längst vorbei. Das stattliche Haus aus drei Stockwerken stand auf einer Lichtung, die einem alten Wald abgetrotzt worden war, und über die Jahre waren viele mächtige Schutzzauber darüber gesprochen worden. Nichts was Harry sonderlich beeindruckte, aber die Todesser hatten auf jeden Fall Respekt davor, denn sie waren nicht zu sehen. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis Harry seinen Irrtum bemerkte.

Für ihn war Amelia Bones als ranghohes Ministeriumsmitglied das logische Ziel gewesen, aber anscheinend folgten die Todesser nicht derselben Logik. Zum Glück war er bei der Suche in Susans Erinnerungen nach dem Haus der Tante auch auf das Haus ihrer Eltern getroffen und kannte zumindest das Nötigste. Ungesehen verschwand er wieder in der Nacht und tauchte am Stadtrand Manchesters wieder auf. Er hatte wichtige Zeit verloren, aber die Todesser schienen keine Eile zu haben. Susans Eltern wohnten im letzten Haus einer Gebäudereihe mit einem weitläufigen Garten, in dem eine Laube stand. Dort hatten sich die Todesser versammelt und anscheinend noch einmal den Überfall besprochen.

Während drei Todesser sich für normale Menschen unsichtbar machten und auf den Hintereingang zu schlichen, blieb einer zurück. Wahrscheinlich um nach Auroren Ausschau zu halten und seine Kollegen vor Überraschungen zu warnen. Da das Gelände nur mit moderaten Schutzzaubern belegt war, die von den Todessern schon umgangen worden waren, hielt der Junge das für überflüssig, aber er wollte sich nicht beschweren. Harrys Blut begann schneller durch seine Adern zu fließen und Adrenalin durchflutete seinen Körper, als er seinen Schlachtplan aufstellte. Lautlos glitt der schwarze Stahl aus der Scheide und Harrys Lippen kräuselten sich in Antizipation. Seine freie Hand zog die Kapuze seines Umhangs tief ins Gesicht und ein Schatten verschwand.

Still wie der Tod tauchte der Junge hinter dem ahnungslosen Wächter auf und machte sich bereit. In der schwarzen Robe gegen den dunklen Hintergrund war der Todesser auch ohne Schattenumhang schwer zu sehen, aber Harry hörte wie er einatmete und sein starkes Herz schlug. Allein dadurch wusste er alles, was er wissen musste. Der Mann war kräftig und ein wenig größer als Harry, doch dies nutzte ihm wenig. Blitzschnell schoss Harrys freie Hand vor und umschloss seinen Hals, während die feine Klinge durch Haut, Fleisch, Muskeln und Knochen schnitt ohne auch nur ein Geräusch zu machen.

Der letzte Atem entwich dem Todesser und sein durchbohrtes Herz schlug ein letztes Mal, dann herrschte vollkommene Stille. Ruckartig zog Harry das Schwert aus dem leblosen Körper, drehte sich mit dem Schwung und ließ dabei sein Opfer zu Boden gleiten. Erst dann löste er seinen Griff um den Hals des Toten und erlaubte sich selber wieder zu atmen. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf und wandte sich dem Haus zu. Ein blauer Lichtblitz erleuchtete die Umgebung. Die drei Kameraden des Verstorbenen hatten gerade die Hintertür mit einem Zauber geöffnet. _Amateure_.

Harry wartete ob jemand etwas bemerkt hatte, apparierte dann und tauchte wie ein schwarzer Geist vor der offenen Tür auf. Das Schwert lässig in der rechten Hand haltend ging er langsam den Angreifern nach. Sie im Haus zu finden war nicht schwer, denn sie waren nicht weit gekommen. Sie trauten sich nicht einen Lichtzauber zu benutzen und tasteten sich ungeschickt durch die Wohnung. Dabei ging ihr Atem so laut, das Harry Schwierigkeiten hatte das Knirschen des Staubes unter ihren Füßen zu hören. _Elende Feiglinge und dann auch noch ungeschickt_. Auch wenn es für Harry schwer verständlich war, hatten die Bones immer noch nichts von dem Angriff bemerkt. Er überlegte einen der Alarmzauber auszulösen und sie zu warnen, aber sah davon ab. Eine panische Reaktion konnte schlimmer sein, als gar keine.

Ein fast ohrenbetäubendes Knarren signalisierte Harry, dass der erste Todesser die Treppe erreicht hatte, die zum zweiten Stock und damit zum Schlafzimmer der Bones führte. Dass die Todesser sich zwar vorsichtig, jedoch zielstrebig darauf zubewegten, beunruhigte Harry. Das Trio war beim dem Knarren zusammengezuckt und hatte kurz verharrt, wodurch Harry bis auf zwei Schritte an sie heran gekommen war. Er erwog dem Angriff gleich dort ein Ende zu setzen, doch hielt sich zurück. Er zweifelte nicht daran die Todesser in Sekundenschnelle ausschalten zu können, aber eine Sekunde könnte einem geistesgegenwärtigen Todesser die Flucht erlauben, was sehr unbefriedigend gewesen wäre.

Dann eröffnete sich eine unerwartete Gelegenheit. Da sich die Todesser eigentlich unnötig unsichtbar gemacht hatten und sich gegenseitig nicht sehen konnten, verpasste der letzte Todesser, eine Frau wie Harry an den Schritten und dem Geruch festzustellen glaubte, den Anschluss. Harry nutzte die Chance und war mit zwei schnellen Schritten hinter seinem Opfer, das praktischerweise ein wenig kleiner war als er. Seine linke Hand schloss sich wie ein Schraubstock um ihre Kehle, hob sie vom Boden hoch und drückte ihr die Luft ab. Ein leises Röcheln entkam ihr, doch ihre Kollegen hörten es nicht, da in dem Moment wieder eine Stufe knarrte. Der Junge trat mit seiner Beute drei Schritte zurück und verstaute seine Waffe. Harrys freie Hand legte sich dann auf ihre Schläfe und er nahm ihre Erinnerungen in sich auf wie ein Schwamm.

Er suchte dabei nicht nach bestimmten Informationen, sondern nahm alles in einem ungeordneten Strom in sich auf. Sichten und ordnen konnte er die Eindrücke später. Binnen ein paar Sekunden wusste er alles, was die Todesserin wusste. Damit hatte sie ihren Nutzen für ihn verloren und ihr Genick brach mit absurder Leichtigkeit. Sanft, fast liebevoll, legte Harry den noch warmen Körper auf dem Teppichboden ab und lokalisierte die beiden verbleibenden Gegner, die das Verschwinden ihrer Partnerin nicht bemerkt hatten.

Warum sollten sie auch? Sie waren die Aggressoren, sie hatten die Initiative, sie hatten einen Wachposten, sie waren unsichtbar und ihre Opfer wussten noch nicht dass sie da waren. Ein wölfisches Grinsen zeigte sich auf Harrys verhülltem Gesicht, als er sich Susans Erinnerungen bediente, um den Grundriss des zweiten Stocks zu erfahren. Das die Todesser die Aufteilung ebenfalls kannten, wurde deutlich als sich der erste ohne sich umzusehen auf dem Treppenabsatz nach links wandte – aus dem Sichtfeld seines letzten Verbündeten. Harry atmete ein.

Der Junge sah die Situation und erkannte sie als das war sie war – perfekt. Ein Jäger musste nicht nachdenken, nur seinen Instinkten vertrauen. Es kostete ihn nicht einmal einen bewussten Gedanken und das Katana wurde zu einer Erweiterung seines Arms. Er holte aus und tauchte wie ein Alptraum aus dem Nichts vor dem Todesser auf, der gerade zwei Schritte im zweiten Stock getan hatte. Der Maskierte hatte noch genug Zeit die plötzliche Anwesenheit von etwas wahrzunehmen und dann durchbohrte ihn kaltes Metall. Das Herz des Todessers versuchte noch einmal Blut durch die Adern zu pumpen, aber es schloss sich nur um schwarzen Stahl.

Der letzte Todesser war noch auf der Treppe und glaubte einen Freund vor und hinter sich zu haben. Er sollte seinen Irrtum nie bemerken. Das sein Kopf noch hinter der Ecke verborgen war, hielt weder Harry noch seine tödliche Waffe auf. Diesmal machte der Junge sich nicht die Mühe das Schwert wieder aus seinem Opfer hinauszuziehen, da der Körper eh keinen Widerstand bot. Harry drehte sich an dem Sterbenden vorbei und zog dann die Klinge nach. Das Katana beschrieb einen horizontalen Kreis und durchschnitt dabei erst den Brustkorb des dritten toten Todessers, ritzte dann die Tapete, um sich nach langer Reise durch Luft in die Ecke der Wand und den Hals dahinter zu graben, als der Todesser gerade die letzte Stufe erreicht hatte.

Der Kopf gelangte noch auf den Treppenabsatz, der Rest polterte die Stufen herunter. Harry störte sich genauso wenig daran, wie an den Todesser, der zu seinen Füßen verendete. Er befreite nur andächtig die Klinge aus dem Putz und betrachtete das Schwert, mit dem er etliche Stunden trainiert hatte, aber es noch nie zuvor im Kampf gegen Menschen erprobt hatte. Ein Ruck und das Metall war von Blut und Staub befreit, so als hätte es nie etwas anderes als Luft geschnitten. Fasziniert fuhr Harry die Blutrinne mit dem Finger entlang.

Es fühlte sich an als würde das Schwert unter seiner Berührung singen, dabei war es nur das Zittern seiner Hand wie er feststellte, das freudige Zittern. Das, was ihn vor langer Zeit in Schrecken versetzt hatte, berührte ihn jetzt nicht mehr. Er hatte diesen Teil von sich akzeptiert und betrachtete ihn mit der Distanz eines Forschers zu seinen Versuchstieren. Da öffnete sich hinter ihm eine Tür und Licht fiel in den Flur auf dessen gefliestem Boden sich Blut seinen Weg suchte. Harry unterdrückte den Impuls die Frau, deren Silhouette sich vor dem Licht abzeichnete, anzugreifen und drehte sich stattdessen langsam um.

Die Bestie in ihm wehrte sich gegen ihre Ketten, doch ohne den abklingenden Blutrausch hatte sie keine Chance die Bande aus eiserner Disziplin zu zerbrechen. Entsetzt starrte die Frau den Jungen an, der verhüllt und bewaffnet mitten in der Nacht vor ihrem Schlafzimmer in einer Pfütze aus Blut stand. Zitternd hob sie ihren Zauberstab und hinter ihr ertönte eine männliche Stimme, „Alles in Ordnung, Schatz? Oh mein Gott!", entfuhr es dem Mann als er der Frau die Hände auf die Schultern legte und über sie hinweg sah.

Harry ließ sich von dem Stab nicht beeindrucken und schob das Schwert in seine Scheide zurück. „Mrs. Bones nehme ich an", sagte Harry und schlug seine Kapuze zurück. „Du… du bist…", stotterte die Zauberin und ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken. „Harry Potter, ich weiß", vollendete Harry und verbeugte sich. „Was…", setzte die überforderte Frau erneut an. „Was ich hier mache? Nun ja…", ließ Harry den Satz unvollendet und drehte mit dem Fuß die Leiche auf dem Boden auf den Rücken, damit die Bones die weiße Totenmaske sehen konnte. Susans Mutter zuckte zurück und presste sich gegen ihren Mann, der sie zu sich drehte und die Arme um sie legte.

Mister Bones sah Harry in die Augen und Harry wusste genau was der Mann dachte. „Einverstanden. Ich warte unten auf sie", erklärte Harry dem leicht verdutzen Muggel, der danach nickte. Er führte seine Frau zurück in das Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Harry stand eine Weile alleine im Dunkeln und beobachte das Paar bis er sicher war, dass sie keine irrationalen Aktionen unternehmen würden. Mister Bones schien mit der Situation wesentlich besser klar zukommen als die Zauberin. Seufzend machte Harry sich daran die Spuren seiner Messerarbeit zu beseitigen.

Erst trug er die Leichen nach draußen und äscherte sie ein, nachdem er sie nach Gegenständen untersucht hatte. Außer den Zauberstäben fand er aber nichts von Bedeutung und bald markierte nur noch ein Oval von verbrannter Erde den Ort seines Werkes. Als er das erledigt hatte, ging er wieder ins Haus und beseitigte die sonstigen Spuren des Abends. Danach ging er ins Wohnzimmer, um dort auf Mister Bones zu warten. Er war halb durch den Raum als ein unglaublicher Schmerz durch seinen Körper raste, schlimmer als selbst der Cruciatusfluch von Voldemort. Der Schmerz war so heftig, dass er nicht einmal schreien konnte, oh und wie er schreien wollte.

Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und dann erlöste ihn die Bewusstlosigkeit. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete fand er sich auf dem Fußboden des Wohnzimmers wieder und hatte einen metallischen Geschmack im Mund. Keuchend spukte er das Blut aus und versuchte seinen verkrampften Körper zu entspannen. Er wusste nicht was passiert war, aber Voldemort schien nicht dahinter zustecken, denn seine Narbe regte sich nicht. Dafür brummte sein Schädel und jede Faser seines Körpers brannte. Noch ein wenig benommen rappelte er sich auf und ließ sein Blut verschwinden.

Er musste sich gebissen haben, auf die Zunge oder die Lippe, aber die Wunde hatte sich schon wieder geschlossen. Entgegen seiner ersten Absicht suchte Harry nun doch die Bar auf, die sich in der hinteren Ecke des Zimmers befand und genehmigte sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey. Der Alkohol brannte in seinem Rachen und lenkte ihn von den Schmerzen in seinem restlichen Körper ab. Er schüttete sich ein weiteres Glas ein und setzte sich auf die Couch. Wenn nicht Voldemort für die Schmerzen verantwortlich war, wer dann? Diese Frage beschäftigte Harry, der seinen Kopf auf das Polster legte und den Whiskey mit beiden Händen festhielt.

Als er das zweite Glas halb geleert hatte und sich wieder halbwegs von dem unerwarteten Zwischenfall erholt hatte, aber immer noch keine Antwort auf die Frage gefunden hatte, kam Mister Bones die Treppe herunter. Er schaltete das Licht an und Harry musste die Augen zusammenkneifen. Nach langer Zeit in Dunkelheit vergaß er immer wie hell Licht war. „Wie ich sehe hast du die Bar schon gefunden", sagte der Mann, als er Harry erblickte. Der Junge hob das Glas in die Richtung des Hausherrn und kippte den Inhalt herunter. „Ich war so frei", erklärte Harry und stellte das leere Glas auf den Beistelltisch.

Schweigend sah Harry zu wie der Muggel zur Bar ging und sich ebenfalls einen Drink einschüttete. Dann drehte er sich zu Harry um und lehnte sich gegen den Schrank. „Meine Frau hat mich immer gewarnt, dass so etwas passieren könnte, aber ich wollte ihr nicht glauben, nicht wirklich", sagte Mister Bones schließlich und stellte das volle Glas neben sich. „Dafür wirken sie ziemlich gefasst", merkte Harry an und der Mann lachte humorlos auf. „Vielleicht weil es immer noch nicht wahrhaben will. Ich mein, wer glaubt schon, dass er eines Abends aufwacht und ein Toter vor der Schlafzimmertür liegt", erwiderte Susans Vater, dessen blaugrüne Augen sie geerbt hatte.

„Ihre Frau glaubt es", warf Harry ein und lehnte sich zurück. Langsam fiel die Anspannung von ihm ab und der Alkohol benebelte ihn ein klein wenig. „Als Hexe fällt es Lysann vermutlich leichter an Unglaubliches zu glauben. Es hat sie ziemlich mitgenommen", gestand Mister Bones und verschränkte die Arme vor der breiten Brust. „Tut mir Leid", sagte Harry zur Decke und wieder lachte der Mann auf ohne Lachen zu wollen. „Mir nicht, immerhin hast du unser Leben gerettet. Auch wenn ich dachte solche Sachen liefen gewöhnlich bei Zauberern weniger blutig ab", offenbarte der Muggel.

Harry richtete sich wieder auf und sah dem Mann in die Augen als er sagte, „Ich bin nicht gerade gewöhnlich, nicht mal für einen Zauberer." „Das habe ich gehört", erwiderte der Muggel, worauf Harry eine Augenbraue fragend nach oben zog. „Susan und auch Lysann sprechen häufiger vom Jungen-der-lebt, auch wenn sie bisher noch keine Schwerter oder Whiskeys erwähnten", erläuterte der Mann und Harry musste grinsen. „Das ist neu", versicherte der Junge und musste lachen. Auch Mister Bones lachte mit und die Situation bekam etwas Surreales. Hier saß er, in dem Haus in dem er kurz zuvor drei Menschen getötet hatte und lachte.

Er erhob sich und sagte ernst, „Ich sollte gehen und nicht länger ihre Nachtruhe stören." Auch der Hausherr wurde wieder ernst und sagte, „Vielen Dank, für alles. Und bestell Susan einen schönen Gruß von uns." Harry nickte und ein flaues Gefühl befiel ihn, als er sich seine nächste Begegnung mit Susan vorstellte. _Hi Susan, ich habe in deinem Haus drei Todesser abgestochen, die deine Eltern töten wollten. Das ich davor deine Erinnerungen mit verbotenen Mitteln missbraucht habe tut mir übrigens Leid. Ach ja, und ich soll dir schöne Grüße bestellen_. Das war aber ein Problem für die Zukunft. Jetzt begnügte er sich damit Mister Bones zuzunicken und nach Hogwarts zu apparieren.

Wieder in seinem Schlafsaal legte er seine Sachen ab und machte sich auf, um Dumbledore einen Besuch abzustatten. Das Passwort erfragte er wieder bei den Porträts. Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, die Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestützt und die Fingerkuppen zusammengelegt, so wie immer. "Entschuldigen Sie die späte Störung, Sir. Ich nehme an Sie haben meine Nachricht erhalten?" "Ja, in der Tat. Und ich kann dir verraten, dass wir alle Familien retten konnten."

Ein Knoten löste sich in Harrys Brust. Sein Vertrauen in die Ordensmitglieder war gerechtfertigt worden. "Apropos Verrat. Was ist mit unserem Verräter?" "Professor Snape ist wohl auf. Er hat diesen Raum kurz vor dir verlassen." "So ein Idiot! Warum hat er nicht das Wahrheitsserum gebraut, das Voldemort verlangt hat!" Harry fuhr sich aufgebracht durch die Haare. "Ich verstehe den Grund deiner Wut nicht, Harry. Woher sollte Snape wissen, dass du uns bereits über die Angriffe informiert hattest?" "Gar nicht! Er sollte einfach das Arschloch sein, dass er immer ist und nicht im falschen Augenblick den Edelmütigen spielen", brauste Harry auf, als sein schöner Plan ins Wanken geriet.

Dumbledores Augen funkelten, aber nicht in Wut. "Ich kann deine Besorgnis um Professor Snape ja verstehen, aber ich kann ihm keinen Vorwurf machen", erklärte Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme, wie immer. "Wir müssen schnell handeln, ansonsten wirft uns Voldemort Snapes Leiche vor! Wir brauchen ihn! Dobby!" Harry war außer sich. "Was wünscht Meister Harry?" Harry überhörte das 'Meister', er hatte wichtigeres im Kopf. "Dobby, geh zu Snape und sag ihm er muss zum dunklen Lord zurück. Er soll ihm ausrichten, dass er von Dumbledore gehört hat, dass einer der Leute, die bei den Bones waren, ein Verräter gewesen sei. Los!", drängte der Junge-der-lebt.

Der Elf verschwand und Harry und Dumbledore waren wieder allein. Der Schulleiter ging nicht weiter auf die Szene ein, sondern wechselte das Thema. "Wie ist es dir ergangen, Harry?" Ein wenig Sorge schwank in Dumbledores Stimme mit. "Gut, wie sonst? Der dunkle Lord hat vier seiner Diener verloren und ich konnte zwei Leben retten", erläuterte Harry ein wenig sarkastisch. Dumbledore machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber wieder weil Fawkes erschien. „Ah", entfuhr es Dumbledore und er nahm die Nachricht vom Bein des Phönixes. Er las eine Weile und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Harry.

"Ich muss dich korrigieren. Tom hat fünf Todesser verloren. Aber ich komme nicht umhin mich zu wundern wie du in der Lage warst ihn in dieser pikanten Situation zu belauschen", sagte Dumbledore und sah seinen Gegenüber streng an. "Er ist unvorsichtig, dass ist alles. Er unterschätzt mich und ich will, dass es so bleibt. Außerdem hatte ich unvorstellbares Glück", räumte Harry ein. Dumbledore strich sich über seinen Bart und ließ Harry ein wenig warten. "Tom verliert an Macht. Seine letzten beiden Angriffe waren ein Reinfall. Er gerät unter Druck", resümierte der Schulleiter und sah Harry herausfordernd in die Augen.

Harry nickte grimmig. "Ich befürchte wir müssen ihm seine Todesser zurückgeben. Es wird ihn in Sicherheit wiegen und ihn nur geringfügig Stärken", erwiderte der Junge entschlossen. "Es wäre ein riskanter Schritt, gewiss. Aber vielleicht hast du Recht. Ein verzweifelter Tom ist schlimmer als alle Todesser zusammen. Ja, ich werde deinen Vorschlag überdenken", versicherte der alte Zauberer. "Wir sollten nur Malfoy behalten. Sein Vermögen ist zu groß und sein Wissen immens, von seinen Kontakten gar nicht zu reden. Ich glaube, ich kenne sogar den optimalen Platz für Lucius Malfoy. Einen Ort, den zu besuchen, er sich immer gewünscht hat." Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen bei diesen Worten. Dumbledores Augen funkelten, als ob er Harrys Gedanken kennen würde, doch Harry wusste er hatte kein Legilimentik angewandt. "Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann", stimmte der Schulleiter zu.

* * *

Am übernächsten Tag herrschte gedrückte Stimmung in der großen Halle. Grund dafür war ein Artikel im Tagespropheten, den Harry ohne eine Miene zu verziehen beim Frühstück las.

**Muggel-Massaker am Mittwochmorgen**

_Die Muggelwelt wurde wieder das Ziel eines Angriffes. Dieses Mal traf es ein Dorf in den Sussexs. Das Dorf wurde von den Todessern und Dementoren umzingelt und angegriffen. Die wenigen überlebenden Muggel berichten von schlimmen Gräueltaten, die doch sehr an die Verbrechen während des letzten Krieges gegen den dunklen Lord erinnern. Chefauror Shacklebolt gab auf Nachfrage an, dass Augenzeugen die Aussage machten, die vermummten Personen, die Todesser, haben Parolen wie, "Rache für unsere Brüder!" und "Einer von uns, hundert von euch!" gerufen. Dem Ministerium seien zwar keine Erfolge gegen die Todesser gelungen, aber die geheimnisumwogene Gruppierung die sich "Orden des Phönixes" nennt, könnte der Auslöser für diese Racheaktion sein. Wir hoffen inständig, dass ihr vermeintlicher Erfolg das Leben von 243 Muggeln wert war._

_Rita Kimmkorn_

_Interview mit einem Überlebenden Seite 2_

_Interview mit CA Shacklebolt Seite 4_

_Der Orden des Phönixes und seine blutige Hinterlassenschaft Seite 5_

Snape war an diesem Tag mal wieder unerträglich und Harry begann zu glauben, dass der Spion von der Racheaktion am Morgen mehr mitgenommen war als alle anderen zusammen. Trotzdem konnte er keine Sympathie für den Lehrer aufbringen, der ihm die ganze Zeit Punkte abzog und ihn gnadenlos mit Schmetter-Flüchen beschoss, um die ballistische Wirkung bei verschiedenen Aufschlagsorten zu demonstrieren.

Augenscheinlich hilflos wurde Harry durch den Raum geschleudert und dass unter den hämischen Blicken Malfoys. Einzige Genugtuung für Harry war, dass es ein gutes Training war und ihm nicht halb so viele Schmerzen bereitete, wie es den Anschein hatte. Und es gab ihm eine Entschuldigung den restlichen Unterricht zu schwänzen und stattdessen nachzudenken. Noch immer war er Susan Bones nicht begegnet, aber er hatte erfahren, dass sie im Krankenflügel lag. Ironisch, dass er vor demselben Problem stand, das er Blaise Zabini aufgebürdet hatte.

Am Abend traf er sich wieder mit Dumbledore. "Professor. Was gibt es Neues?" "Nichts Gutes, befürchte ich. Die anderen Zauberministerien berichten von besorgniserregenden Vorfällen. Überall werden alte Artefakte entwendet und Irland bekämpft einen unbekannten Feind. Entweder Todesser oder andere bösartige Kreaturen. Bisher hat keiner einen Angriff überlebt, um genaueres zu berichten", stand der Anführer des Phönixordens ein. Harry senkte kurz den Blick. "Wie viele Muggel hat es bisher erwischt?", fragte der Junge bitter. "Zu viele", kam die traurige Antwort. "Wie viele?", hakte der Schwarzhaarige nach. "Ich weiß es nicht. Mehrere Hundert. Aber die Zahl der Anhänger der dunklen Lords verringert sich weiter. Moody hat einen Todesser gefangen, gleich nach dem Überfall am Morgen", verriet Dumbledore.

Hoffnung klang in den letzten beiden Sätzen mit. Harry hob seinen Blick und sah in die Augen des alten Mannes. "Voldemort darf nicht unter Zugzwang geraten, jedenfalls nicht noch mehr, als er so wie so schon ist. Wann schicken Sie seine Diener zurück?", wollte der Anführer der DA wissen. Dumbledore seufzte. "Es ist unschwer zu erraten, dass das Ministerium dem Plan skeptisch gegenübersteht. Sie wollen sichergehen, das keine negative Presse entsteht. Am Samstag wird Snape Voldemort die Nachricht übermittel, dass seine Diener verlegt werden. Tonks wird da sein und Malfoy wegschaffen. Wenn alles klappt, wird keiner zu Schaden kommen", erklärte der alte Zauberer. Harry nickte knapp. "Versichern Sie dem Ministerium, dass die Verstärkung nur ein temporärer Nebeneffekt sein wird. Sobald Voldemort sich in Sicherheit wiegt und seine Pläne endgültig offen legt, wird die Mitgliederzahl seines Klubs rasant abnehmen, dafür garantiere ich", versprach der Junge.

Dumbledore musterte Harry sorgfältig. "Dein Vater wäre stolz, Harry", sagte der alte Mann plötzlich und Harry wusste spontan keine Antwort. Dumbledores Bart zuckte ein wenig. "Ich frage mich, wo der kleine Junge geblieben ist, der nachts durch Hogwarts geschlichen ist und Geheimnisse gesucht hat. Man sieht ihn gar nicht mehr und doch weiß ich, dass er da ist", schmunzelte der Schulleiter. Harry gelang ein schiefes Lächeln. "Der Junge sucht immer noch Geheimnisse, aber sie sind an einem anderen Ort versteckt." Harry beschloss das Thema zu wechseln, "Wie kommt es das der Orden bekannt geworden ist?"

Dumbledore zog es vor darauf nicht zu antworten, sondern stellte eine Gegenfrage, „Was weißt du eigentlich von zwei Jungen aus Slytherin und einem Mädchen aus Hufflepuff, die in letzter Zeit mit sehr ähnlichen Symptomen von Madame Pomfrey behandelt werden mussten?" Darauf ging Harry nicht ein und so sahen sich beide Männer schweigend an, wissend die Besten zu sein und doch dazu verdammt nicht gewinnen zu können. Noch nicht. Aber bald. Vielleicht.


	10. Kapitel: Lektionen

**Kapitel 10: Lektionen   
**

Harry nahm den Unterricht nicht mehr wahr, selbst wenn er persönlich anwesend war. Er konnte nichts Notwendiges mehr von seinen Lehrern lernen. Seine Hausaufgaben waren Sachen von Minuten und in nur zwei Woche hatte er mehr Punkte für Gryffindor im Unterricht geholt als in allen anderen Jahren zuvor. Flitwick, McGonagall, Firenze, Sprout und Hagrid sowieso waren begeistert von Harrys Wissen. Nur Snape fand überall einen Makel und wenn nicht, nahm er Gryffindor trotzdem Punkte ab. Aber das alles war Harry egal. Für ihn zählte nur der Krieg, die DA und Quidditch.

Am Donnerstag beschäftigten ihn vor allem die Erinnerungen der Todesserin, die er beim Überfall auf die Bones extrahiert hatte und die mysteriösen Schmerzen für die er immer noch keine Ursache ausgemacht hatte. Den Großteil der fremden Gedanken hatte er gesichtet und nur wenig Nützliches gefunden. Vieles war Bruchstückhaft oder aus dem Kontext gerissen und das Verständliche war überwiegend persönliche Erfahrungen, die Harry nicht mal peripher tangierten. Keine verlässlichen Hinweise auf Voldsmorts Operationsbasis, seine Pläne oder seine Ressourcen. Harry hatte sich einen Niemand aus Voldemorts Reihen ausgepickt.

Trotzdem bemühte Harry sich auch die letzten Fetzen des gestohlenen Verstandes aufzuspüren und zu sichten. So hatte es ihm Merlin beigebracht. Das er bei seiner Suche nach einer Antwort auf seine Schmerzen auch keinen Schritt weiterkam, hob seine Stimmung nicht sonderlich und die Aussicht auf ein Zusammentreffen mit Susan Bones machte das Ungemach perfekt.

Nachdem er den ganzen Tag mit seinen Problemen verbracht hatte, faste er am frühen Abend einen Entschluss. Er nahm die Karte des Rumtreibers heraus und suchte den Punkt, der mit Susan Bones beschriftet war. Nach der Karte war sie alleine im Krankenflügel und Madame Pomfrey hielt sich in Dumbledores Büro auf. Da Harry den Schlafsaal in dem Moment für sich hatte, zögerte er nicht. Ein Gedanke brachte ihn an den Schutzzaubern von Hogwarts vorbei in den großen Saal mit den Krankenbetten.

Seine Gedanken sammelnd machte er den letzten Schritt ans Bett und sah auf das Mädchen herunter. Sie lag in Jeans und T-Shirt auf der Decke, den Kopf ins Kissen gedrückt. Ihre Augen waren stark gerötet und trocken. Sie schien alle Tränen vergossen zu haben und sah ihn nun mit leeren Augen an. Diese Ausdruckslosigkeit empfand Harry als schlimmer als jeder anklagende Blick hätte sein können. Als sie ihn gewahr wurde, zog sie ein Knie heran, legte die Arme darum und legte den Kopf leicht schräg, um ihn besser sehen zu können. Eine unbequeme Stille entfaltete sich und Harry fand nicht die Worte sie zu brechen. Alles lief anders als er es sich ausgemalt hatte und seine zu Recht gelegten Worte klagen plötzlich hohl und unpassend.

„Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest", brach Susan schließlich das Schweigen. „Madame Pomfrey hat mich schon gestern entlassen, aber ich ahnte, dass du nur kommen würdest wenn wir ungestört sein können." Harry versuchte sie nicht anzustarren, aber selbst seine hart erworbene Disziplin, die ihn Schmerzen und Anstrengungen vergessen ließ, versagte in diesem Moment. Der offensichtliche Kampf um seine Mimik entlockte der Hufflepuff ein Lächeln, das schnell verflog. „Als du in mich eingedrungen bist, hast du mir etwas Unwiederbringliches genommen", sagte das Mädchen und für einen Augenblick waren ihre Augen wieder von Furch erfüllt. „Ich bin nicht hier um mich zu entschuldigen", erklärte Harry trotzig und wieder zeigte sich ein flüchtiges Lächeln in ihrem hübschen Gesicht. „Natürlich nicht, du bist hier um dich zu Rechtfertigen", eröffnete ihm Susan und Harry war sprachlos.

Nicht in seinen kühnsten Träumen hätte er geglaubt so klar gelesen werden zu können, aber dieses halbe Kind belehrte ihn eines besseren. „Aber das ist nicht nötig. Ich weiß was du getan hast und auch warum. Ich habe es gespürt während du in mir warst", fuhr Susan fort ohne auf Harrys überraschten Ausdruck zu reagieren, „und um deine dringlichste Frage zu beantworten, ja, ich werde dir vergeben, da du meine Eltern gerettet hast, und ich werde meinen Eid in der DA erfüllen." Bevor es verhindern konnte, entwich Harry ein erleichterter Seufzer, doch Susan war noch nicht fertig und plötzlich wurden ihre Augen sehr lebendig.

„Ich vergebe dir deine Vergewaltigung, und nichts anderes war es, aber ich werde sie niemals vergessen", stellte die Hufflepuff klar und ihre blauen Augen sprühten vor Hass, „Sollte ich jemals erfahren, dass du einem anderen Menschen dasselbe angetan hast wir mir, töte ich dich." Harry, das wohl fähigste, gefährlichste und tödlichste Wesen auf dem Planeten, entgegnete ihrem Blick und seine Nackenhaare richteten sich auf. In diesen Augen lag die Verheißung des sicheren Todes und in diesem Augenblick keine Furcht zu empfinden war unmöglich, egal wie machtlos das Mädchen gegen ihn war. Er wusste, sie würde einen Versuch wagen ihre Drohung wahr zu machen und wenn es ihr Leben kosten würde.

Dem Jungen blieb nicht mehr als stumm zu Nicken. Alles war er hatte sagen wollen, und viel mehr, war gesagt worden. Er verschwand und tauchte vor dem Raum der Wünsche auf. Die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage hätten ihm die Augen öffnen sollen, Susan hatte es letztendlich geschafft. Er ging dreimal im Gang auf und ab und die Tür erschien. Er hatte die Lichtung auf die er im Sommer mit Neville trainiert hatte als Ort gewählt und ein Lagerfeuer warf warmes Licht gegen die sich herabsenkende Dunkelheit.

Harry ging zu dem Feuer, setzte sich hin und förderte seine Galleone zu Tage. Ein wenig Konzentration und der Zauber war zu seiner Zufriedenheit manipuliert. Keine zwanzig Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür und Neville betrat den Raum. Er ging ein wenig verkrampft, als er auf das Feuer zuging und sich ebenfalls niederließ. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber die Tür öffnete sich erneut und er drehte sich zu den Neuankömmlingen um. In der Tür standen Hermine und Ron mit roten Gesichtern und Ron wollte etwas loswerden.

„Mensch, Harry, was hast du mit den verdammten Münzen angestellt. Meine hat sich fast durch die Hose gebrannt", tobte der große Junge. Unwillkürlich fuhr sich Neville über den Oberschenkel und murmelte, „Bei mir war es nicht nur fast". Harry nahm beide Klagen gelassen hin und bedeutete seinen Freunden sich zu setzen. Nachdem die Gryffindors sich ums Feuer geschart hatten und keine weiteren Klagen kamen, begann der Anführer der DA zu sprechen. „Mir ist eins klar geworden. Egal wie mächtig ich bin, ich kann immer nur an einem Ort gleichzeitig sein. Deshalb habe ich die DA wieder zusammengerufen. Aber wir können nicht dort weitermachen wo wir letztes Jahr aufgehört haben."

Er blickte streng in die Runde und seine drei Freunde sahen ihn gespannt an. „Ein Anführer ist schön und gut, aber wir müssen mehr wie eine Armee werden und eine Armee braucht Offiziere", erklärte Harry und Ron nickte langsam. Neville und Hermine reagierten nicht sichtbar, aber der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass sie seinen Gedanken von sich aus weitersponnen. „Euch kenne ich am besten und vertraue euch am meisten. Für den Anfang werdet ihr meine Offiziere sein, die mich unterstützen. Kann ich auf euch zählen?", fragte Harry überflüssiger Weise.

Alle drei Gryffindor nickten und Harry beugte sich weiter vor. „Wir können in unseren Treffen keine Zeit mehr mit Reden vergeuden und auch nicht mit Kinderkram wie dem Entwaffnungszauber. Snape mag zwar ein Arschloch sein, aber bei ihm ist der VgddK-Unterricht in guten Händen. Wir müssen uns um die Sachen kümmern, die in der Schule nicht berücksichtigt werden. Zum einen ist die körperliche Verfassung von fast allen Nichtquidditchspielern zum heulen. Die Magie hat die meisten träge gemacht und ein träger Zauberer wird gegen die Todesser sehr schnell ein toter Zauberer sein. Dafür wirst du zuständig sein, Ron. Schinde sie wie du das Team schinden würdest", beschwor Harry seinen Freund, dem sich ein beängstigendes Funkeln in die Augen stahl als er enthusiastisch nickte.

„Hermine, du kennst die meisten Zaubersprüche, die das Niveau des Unterrichts übersteigen. Suche die nützlichsten davon heraus und prügel sie in die Flammensänger rein wenn es sein muss", wandte der Anführer sich an die Braunhaarige, die ihn skeptisch ansah. „Harry, dir ist klar, dass die meisten der Sprüche, die dir vorschweben, aus einem bestimmten Grund nicht im regulären Unterricht gelehrt werden?", fragte das Mädchen. „Natürlich, sie sind zu schwierig für heranwachsende Zauberer", sagte Harry lachend und erntete einen strengen Blick von seiner Freundin.

„Genau, wie soll ich versuchen einem mittelmäßig begabten Viertklässler höher Magie beibringen, wenn er nicht mal die Standartzauber beherrscht?", blaffte Hermine aufgebracht, doch Harry lächelte nur unverbindlich während er die Spannung ein wenig hielt. „In dem du es nicht versuchst, sondern tust." Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an. Harry seufzte. „Hermine, Magie ist keine Wissenschaft, sondern eine Naturgewalt. Begabung, Intelligenz und Geschick sind schön und gut, aber worauf es beim Zaubern letzten Endes ankommt ist Disziplin und Wille. Und das die Truppe diszipliniert ist, dafür wird Neville sorgen", erklärte der Anführer und sah zum letzten im Bunde.

„Neville, du musst meine rechte Hand sein, jemand der die Ordnung wahrt und den Überblick behält. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt und ich nicht zur Stelle sein kann, musst du meinen Platz einnehmen", sagte Harry eindringlich und Neville bekam einen trockenen Mund, nickte aber trotzdem. „Also gut, als Offiziere müsst ihr natürlich alles besser können, als ihr es von den anderen erwartet und das heißt ihr schiebt Sonderschichten nach jedem Treffen", informierte sie Harry mit einem diabolischen Grinsen, „Ron, du hast das Kommando."

Ron blühte sofort in seiner Rolle als Trainer auf und brachte Hermine im Handumdrehen an den Rand des Zusammenbruchs. Harry musste kräftig mit Energiespenden nachhelfen um Hermine auf den Beinen zu halten, aber nach dem Sportteil bekam sie ihre Revanche. Harry verordnete nämlich die erste Runde fortgeschrittene Magie und da hatte Ron das Nachsehen. Danach nahm sich Harry seiner Paradedisziplin, der Legilimentik, an und gab Ron und Hermine die erste Einführung in Okklumentik. Neville machte aus Solidarität mit, kam aber bei allen Übungen genauso wenig ins schwitzen wie Harry.

Das änderte sich als der Schwarzhaarige Ron und Hermine mit Büchern über Okklumentik in den Gemeinschaftsraum schickte. Holzübungsschwerter erschienen, zwei für Neville, ein größeres für Harry. Nachdem beide ihre Waffen aufgenommen hatten, entzündete der Anführer der DA die Bäume um ihn herum mit einem Flammenstrahl aus seiner Hand. Sofort verwandelte sich die Lichtung in ein tobendes Inferno aus prasselnden Feuern, deren unstetes Licht die Augen verwirrte.

„Komm, zeig mir was du kannst", forderte Harry und hob sein stumpfes Schwert. Es folgte eine lange, brutale Übungseinheit an deren Ende Neville auf dem Boden lag und sich stöhnend den Arm hielt. Eine einsame Träne rann über seine Wange. Harry trat heran und wischte sich den dünnen Schweißfilm von der Stirn. Dann hielt er mit unbewegtem Gesicht seinem Freund eine Hand hin. Zitternd ergriff Neville sie und sein Körper entspannte sich wieder, als die Schmerzen nachließen. Trotzig wischte sich der Gryffindor übers Gesicht und während er sich hochziehen ließ funkelte seinen Lehrer böse an .

„Der letzte Angriff war unfair", beschwerte sich der Junge, doch Harry lachte ihm ins Gesicht. „Na und? Kein Todesser wird die Höfflichkeit haben auf den Einsatz von Zaubern zu verzichten, also stell dich nicht so", wiegelte Harry ab und hatte sich halb umgedreht als Nevilles Arm hervorschnellte. Die Energiespende hatte seine Erschöpfung vergessen gemacht, aber seinen Unmut noch geschürt. Gelassen sah der Festgehaltene auf die Hand herab, die sich um seinen Arm geklammert hatte und musterte Neville dann über die Schulter. „Ich dachte du willst mir helfen, _Freund_", zischte Neville und eh er sich versah fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder.

Die Luft war aus seinen Lungen gepresst worden und sein Orientierungssinn versuchte ihm einzureden, dass er gleichzeitig stand und lag. Jemand hatte eine Stahlklammer um seinen Hals gelegt und zog die Schrauben an. Röchelnd versuchte der Junge Luft zu holen und sich frei zu winden, aber was immer ihn hielt, war von seinen Bemühungen vollkommen unbeeindruckt. Zwei grüne Punkte schoben sich in sein verzerrtes Blickfeld und ein Wort drang an sein Ohr. „Gryffindor". Dann war der Druck auf seiner Kehle verschwunden und er sog Luft in seine lechzenden Lungen.

Halb benommen blieb der Junge liegen und starrte an die Decke. Seine Atmung beruhigte sich wieder und das Rauschen in seinem Ohr ließ nach. Das dumpfe Pochen in seinem Hinterkopf kam zur Ruhe. Bald klärten sich auch seine Sicht und sein Erinnerungsvermögen. Trotzdem war es ihm nicht möglich herauszufinden, wie er auf dem Boden gelandet war. Noch ein wenig unsicher, rappelte sich der Gryffindor wieder auf und sah sich um. Seine Schwerter lagen etwas entfernt auf dem Boden, wo er zuerst niedergegangen war. Als er sich umdrehte, stand Harry vor ihm und hielt ihm ein Buch hin.

Nichts in dem Gesicht des Anführers deutete auf die vorherige Szene hin, sondern es war kühl wie immer in letzter Zeit. „Was ist mir dir passiert, Harry?", fragte der blasse Junge seinen Gegenüber. „Macht und Wissen sind große Bürden", erwiderte der Angesprochene ohne Regung, dass Buch weiter hochhaltend. Neville sah kurz auf den Titel und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Harrys Augen blitzten kurz auf und dann nickte der Junge. Wortlos drehte er sich wieder um und brachte den Leitfaden zur Okklumentik zurück an seinen Platz in dem Bücherregal, das mitten in der Feuerwand erschienen war.

Auf ein unausgesprochenes Kommando verloschen die Flammen und die Tür öffnete sich. Ohne Neville anzusehen, ging Harry an seinem Schüler vorbei und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Neville runzelte die Stirn, ob dieses sonderbaren Verhaltens. So hatte er Harry noch nie erlebt und Harry war nicht mehr der Typ, der sich von bloßen Stimmungsschwankungen mitziehen ließ. Irgendetwas war passiert. _Er muss mit mir reden_. Neville beeilte sich hinterher zu kommen und hatte Harry kurz vor dem Ausgang fast erreicht.

Plötzlich blieb Harry stehen und sein Ellbogen schoss auf Nevilles Brust zu und kam nur knapp vor der Kollision zum Halt. Der überraschte Neville wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als Harrys Faust hochschnellte und ihm fast ins Gesicht schlug. Während er auf die Hand vor seiner Nase schielte, hörte er Harrys Stimme, „Du bist gut, Nev, aber noch nicht bereit. Ich werde mit dir reden, wenn _ich_ denke, dass es nötig ist. Bis dahin solltest du aufmerksamer werden – und mehr auf das achten, was nicht gesagt wird."

Neville blinzelte und Harry war verschwunden. Alleine stand der Gryffindor vor der offenen Tür und starrte auf die kahle Wand auf der anderen Seite. Tief in Gedanken versunken, rätselte er den ganzen Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum über die Bedeutung von Harrys Worten und als er seinen Schlafsaal betrat, glaubte er verstanden zu haben was Harry ihm sagen wollte. Mit einem Lächeln legte er sich in sein Bett. Harrys Bett war leer.


	11. Kapitel: Von Löwen und Schlangen

**Kapitel 11: Von Löwen und Schlangen   
**

Harry stand auf der Brüstung des Astronomieturms und sah in den mitternächtlichen Himmel. Nur wenige Wolken zogen träge daher und sanfter Wind wehte durch seine Haare und drückte seine Robe gegen seinen Körper. Er hatte seine tatsächliche Gestalt angenommen, etwas was er schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Er hatte fast vergessen wie sich sein wirklicher Körper anfühlte. _Eine Maske, die man zu lange trägt, wird zum Gesicht_, dachte Harry und seine Lippen formten ein Lächeln, das nicht auf den Rest seines Gesichts übergriff.

Seine drahtigen und dennoch muskulösen Arme hatte er vor der kräftigen Brust verschränkt und trotz seiner Größe wankte er dank seiner ausgeprägten Beinmuskulatur nicht im Wind. Nach Jahren des Trainings mit magischen Hilfen, die seine Möglichkeiten weit über das Normalmaß erweiterten, hatte er den Körper von dem jeder Kampfsportler nur träumen konnte. Dabei glich sein Gesicht immer noch dem 16-jährigen Jungen, der er eigentlich sein sollte. Nur seine Augen wirkten ein wenig älter. Doch an sein Äußeres verschwendete der Anführer der DA kaum einen Gedanken. Ihn bewegten andere Fragen und viele davon drehten sich um ihn selbst.

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und auch die Augen wurden davon berührt, als er spürte wie sich ihm ein anderes Wesen nährte. Weiter in den Himmel blickend wartete Harry bis der Neuankömmling herangekommen war und sich mit einem Zauber ebenfalls auf die Brüstung geschwungen hatte. „Elegant, Professor", sagte Harry ohne den Angesprochenen anzugucken. Der alte Zauberer verstaute seinen Zauberstab in einer Falte seines weiten Umhangs und sah ebenfalls zu den Sternen hoch. Silberne Haare wurden vom Wind hin und her geweht.

„Danke. Zitronenbonbon?", bot der Mann an und hielt eine Tüte in die Höhe. „Gerne", antwortete Harry und nahm sich von der Muggelsüßigkeit. Eine Weile lutschten die beiden Zauberer schweigend an ihren Drops, denn Blick in die Ferne gerichtet. Schließlich war es Dumbledore, der zuerst sprach. „Willst du mir nicht erzählen, warum ich zu so später Stunde mit einem Schüler am Rande des Abgrunds stehe?", fragte der Schulleiter und ihre Seitenblicke trafen sich für einen Moment.

Harry gab sich einen Ruck. „Ich fürchte ich verliere mich selbst", gestand Harry, wieder zu den Sternen blickend. „Tatsächlich?", sagte der höchste Obermufti, machte eine kleine Pause und schlug dann vor, „Vielleicht findest du dich ja auch." Wortlos nahm Harry den Vorschlag hin und Dumbledore nahm sich ein weiteres Zitronenbonbon. „Auch mir hat der sprechende Hut die Wahl zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin gegeben", eröffnete der alte Zauberer dem Jungen nachdem er den Drop in seiner Backe verstaut hatte und diesmal war es um Harrys Beherrschung geschehen.

Erst brauchte er einen Augenblick um das Gesagte zu begreifen, dann flog sein Kopf so heftig herum, dass er fast gestürzt wäre. Ungläubig starrte der Schüler seinen Schulleiter an, der gelassen über die Halbmondbrille zurück sah. „Bist du wirklich überrascht, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore und der lange Bart bebte, „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich noch überraschen könnte." Dann wurde der alte Zauberer wieder ernst und sah hinaus in die Nacht. „Der Hut sagte mir, Slytherin würde mir zu Größe verhelfen. Das hat er dir auch gesagt, nicht wahr? Und ich war versucht; versucht den einfachen Weg zu gehen", seufzte der Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots.

„Du guckst immer noch so überraschst", wunderte sich der Anführer des Phönixorden, als er kurz zu Harry rüber sah. „Dabei kennst du den Reiz, der von Macht ausgeht, wie kaum einer sonst. Wir sind uns alle ähnlich, Tom, du und ich", erklärte Dumbledore und Harry konnte sich aus seiner Starre lösen. „Sie meinen…?", setzte Harry an, doch Dumbledore brachte ihn mit einer Geste zu schweigen. „Was uns von Zauberern wie Tom trennt ist nicht mehr als eine dünne Mauer aus Moral. Doch Macht kennt keine Moral, sie durchbricht die Mauer und schafft Lücken. Die Grenze verschwimmt und jeder Schritt muss mit Bedacht gewählt werden, sonst werden wir zu dem was wir bekämpfen", warnte Dumbledore mit eindringlicher Stimme.

Harry dachte über die Worte des höchsten Obermufti nach und suchte Rat in den weitläufigen Ländereien Hogwarts. Das Gesagte ergab Sinn, doch konnte es ihm weiterhelfen? Er grübelte und es drängte sich eine neue Frage auf. Sollte es ihm weiterhelfen? Vielleicht findest du dich ja auch, hatte Dumbledore gesagt. Was wollte der alte Zauberer damit ausdrücken? War es eine Ermutigung den eingeschlagen Weg fortzusetzen oder eine Mahnung zur Umkehr? Viele neue Fragen, wenige Antworten.

„Du denkst zu viel", durchbrach der Schulleiter die Stille und Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Er hatte die Anwesenheit von Dumbledore gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen und schalt sich selbst für seine Nachlässigkeit. Dabei fiel dem Jungen etwas ein. „Sir, ich muss ihnen noch etwas ausrichten. Ein alter Freund von ihnen…". Harry wollte gerade von seinem Besuch bei Flamel erzählen, als Dumbledore abwehrend die Hände hob. „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich muss dir etwas ausrichten", entgegnete der alte Zauberer und ein fröhliches Funkeln war in seinen Augen zu sehen.

„Nicolas lässt dir ausrichten, dass er zwar zugestimmt hatte, sein menschliches Gedächtnis verändern zu lassen, aber sein schriftliches Gedächtnis nicht Teil der Vereinbarung gewesen war", erläuterte der Schulleiter. „WAS?", platzte es aus Harry heraus, in dessen Kopf sich unschöne Szenarien entwickelten. „Keine Sorge, Harry. Nicolas ist ein sehr zuverlässiger und gründlicher Mensch. Er hat die Tagebücher, die er während deines Besuchs geschrieben hat, bei Gringotts hinterlegt und verfügt, dass ich sie diesen Sommer erhalten soll. Wie du siehst ist kein Schaden entstanden", versuchte Dumbledore seinen Schüler zu beruhigen.

Nachdem Harry zwei Mal tief ein und ausgeatmet hatte, hatte er sich wieder im Griff. „Sie wussten also die ganze Zeit von meinen Zeitreisen", stellte Harry fest und der alte Zauberer nickte. „Natürlich habe ich kein Wissen über deine anderen Reisen, aber das du mehr als eine gemacht hast ist offensichtlich. Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich froh eine Erklärung für deine Entwicklung bekommen zu haben, sonst wäre es bestimmt zu der ein oder anderen Begegnung gekommen, die keiner von uns genossen hätte", mutmaßte Dumbledore und Harry konnte dem nur zustimmen.

„So interessant diese Begegnung auch gerade ist, fürchte ich, meine Knochen werden zu alt für diese Art von Treffen", sagte der Schulleiter unvermittelt und machte einen Satz von der Brüstung. Harry sah noch einmal hoch zu den Sternen, nahm seine Galleone hervor und berief eine Versammlung für den nächsten Abend ein. Dann folgte er dem alten Zauberer. Während sie schweigend die Treppen herabstiegen, veränderte sich Harrys Körper und wurde wieder zu dem drahtigen Hänfling den alle zu kennen glaubten. Am Fuß der Treppe angelangt, nickten sich die beiden Zauberer zu und gingen ihre Wege.

* * *

Es hatte etwas Befremdliches als Harry am nächsten Tag den Raum der Wünsche um Punkt achtzehn Uhr betrat. Mit viel Anstrengung unterdrückte er den Impuls die Legilimentik zu benutzen, um die Gedanken seiner Mitschüler zu lesen. Er wusste jetzt wie sich jemand auf Entzug fühlen musste. Sein Verstand schrie nach mehr Informationen, nach Rückmeldungen, nach Erfahrungen, die ihm Sicherheit gaben, aber Harry hatte nach der Begegnung mit Dumbledore beschlossen seinen Geist bei sich zu behalten.

Dafür, dass sein Entschluss nicht ins Wanken geriet, sorgten Susans kühle Blicke. Sie waren wie stumme Warnungen und Harry war auf verquere Art dankbar dafür. Für einen kurzen Moment suchte er den Blickkontakt und lies ein Lächeln über seine Lippen huschen. Eine Geste, die von Susan mit keiner Regung erwidert wurde. Auf seinem Rundblick sah der Anführer auch Neville, der wieder rechts neben dem freien Stuhl in der Mitte des Halbkreises saß und Blaise, die ihren Platz ganz außen eingenommen hatte. Immer wieder glitten unbehagliche oder feindliche Blicke zu der Slytherin herüber, die aber ohne Wirkung an ihrem beherrschten Äußeren abprallten.

Dass es im Inneren der jungen Frau brodelte, konnte Harry auch erkennen ohne ihre Gedanken zu wissen. Die feinen Schweißtropfen an ihrem Haaransatz, die mühsam kontrollierte Atmung, ihr Blick, dass alles verriet sich einem guten Beobachter wie Harry. Während er durch die Gehirne der Menschen gestreift war, hatte er solche sekundären Merkmale vernachlässigt, doch nun kamen seine scharfen Sinne wieder zur vollen Entfaltung. Tief holte der Junge Luft und fast explodierte sein Verstand vor neuen Eindrücken.

Neben den zahllosen Düften, die man überall um Menschen finden konnte, lag Ärger in der Luft. Ein Seufzer entfuhr Harry, als er einmal mehr die Reichhaltigkeit der sinnlichen Wahrnehmung erfuhr. Ihr fehlte zwar die Klarheit und Eindeutigkeit des Gedankenlesens, aber war auf ihre Art auch aufregender und eine Herausforderung, die er sich irgendwann zwangsläufig stellen musste, wenn er seine Ziele erreichen wollte. So viel ihn seine Streifzüge durch die Erinnerungen anderer Leute hatte sehen lassen, so blind hatte sie ihn auch für seine Umwelt gemacht.

Harry rief sich zur Ordnung und straffte seinen Körper. Dann öffnete er seinen unterbeschäftigten Geist und zum ersten Mal fungierte er als bewusster Katalysator. Auch diese Erfahrung hatte etwas Unglaubliches und seine Augen schlossen sich vor Konzentration und Zufriedenheit. Ohne Wertung, ohne Einflussnahme wob er ein enges Netz in dem sich jeder Verstand verfing. Es hatte mit Legilimentik zu tun, war aber doch ganz anders. Es war nicht die Aneignung von Gedanken sondern deren sammeln, filtern und weiterleiten. Auch Telepathie traf nicht den Kern der Sache. So viele geistige Stimmen in einem Chor zu vereinen war unmöglich und es war auch nicht das, was Harry anstrebte.

Er erschuf eine Einheit, in der jeder sich voll entfalten konnte ohne den anderen zu behindern. Ohne Zwang verlieh er der Gruppe eine gemeinsame Basis auf dem kleinsten Nenner. Harry brachte Ordnung.

Als der Anführer der DA wieder die Augen öffnete, war alles Tuscheln erstorben, jeder saß aufmerksam und gerade auf seinem Platz, die Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Unter den entschlossenen Blicken seiner Mitschüler begab sich der Junge zu seinem Platz und setzte sich. Einmal eingerichtet trug sich das Netz selbst und erforderte kaum noch Aufmerksamkeit von seiner Seite, wodurch er sich auf die Worte konzentrieren konnte, die er sich zu Recht gelegt hatte.

„Freunde, nun da wir alle vollständig versammelt sind, können wir endlich mit dem beginnen, weshalb wir hier sind: Uns auf den Kampf vorbereiten. Ich werde euch gleich in vier Gruppen einteilen, die sich mit unterschiedlichen Schwerpunkten befassen. Die erste Gruppe wird von mir in den taktischen Grundlagen des Kämpfens unterwiesen, während Rons sich mit der körperlichen Fitness auseinandersetzen wird und Hermine kümmert sich in ihrer Gruppe um die fortgeschrittene Magie. Dies wird von heute an unsere grundlegende Einteilung sein, denn diese drei Bereiche werden darüber entscheiden ob wir gegen die Todesser bestehen können oder nicht. Nach und nach werden wir durch die Gruppen rotieren.

Die vierte Gruppe wird es deshalb nur dieses und nächstes Mal geben. Unter Nevilles Aufsicht werden dort die Standartzauber geübt. Entwaffnungs-, Betäubungs- und Schildzauber müssen perfekt sitzen. Alle, bei denen das nicht der Fall ist, werden sich ein erfahrenes Mitglied suchen müssen und außerhalb unserer Treffen an sich arbeiten. Ich konnte die Lehr- und Terminpläne nur dahingehend beeinflussen, dass uns zwei Abende in der Woche zur Verfügung stehen und in dieser wertvollen Zeit können wir uns nicht mehr mit regulärem Unterrichtsstoff aufhalten", erklärte Harry und sah sich eindringlich um.

Dann bat er die Leute aufzustehen und sich von der Plattform zu entfernen. Als alle sich in die andere Raumhälfte bewegt hatten, verschwand das Podium und eine Wand mit drei Türen erschien. Harry rief die erste Gruppe auf und schickte sie durch die linke Tür. Neun der älteren Mitglieder und Blaise verschwanden in einem Raum, der aussah wie die Eingangshalle. Als nächstes gingen Luna, Anthony Goldstein, Lavender, Padma und Parvati Patil, Terry Boot, Michael Corner und Hannah Abbott mit Hermine durch die mittlere Tür, hinter der sich eine Nachbildung des Zauberkunstklassenraums befand.

Der Rest verteilte sich auf Ron, der grinsend in seine Sporthalle ging und Neville, der mit den Neulingen und Seamus im bücherregalgesäumten Eingangsbereich zurückgelassen wurde. Harry und sein Schüler tauschten noch einen letzten Blick, dann verschwand der Anführer der DA durch die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. Neville musterte die Truppe vor sich und seufzte. „Also gut, das hier", der Junge hob seinen Zauberfokus, „ist ein Zauberstab." Es zeigten sich einige grinsende Gesichter unter seinen Zuhörern. „Damit kann man lustige Dinge anstellen, wie zum Beispiel grinsende Kinder töten", erklärte Neville mit ernstem Gesicht und auch die Grinser wurden weniger.

„Zu eurem Glück kann man damit auch verhindern, das man getötet wird – wenn man die nötigen Zauber beherrscht", fuhr Neville fort und perfide Gedanken, die wohl jeder Lehrer zwangsläufig bekam, schlichen sich bei ihm ein. „Wer unter euch, glaubt denn einen Schildzauber zu beherrschen?", fragte Neville eine Spur zu freundlich und sah herausfordernd in die kleine Gruppe von fünfzehn Gesichtern. Schließlich räusperte sich Jack Sloper, der schon zuvor den meisten Mut bewiesen hatte. „Ah, Jack, nicht wahr? Dann zeig mal was du kannst", lud Neville ein und hätte sich wahrscheinlich in diesem Moment selber nicht wieder erkannt.

Der Ersatzjäger von Gryffindor hob seinen Zauberstab, vollführte eine ruckartige Bewegung mit seinem Handgelenk und murmelte, „Protego." Das rötliche Schild erschien und deckte Jacks Oberkörper ab. Neville betrachtete das passable Schild eine Sekunde lang, richtete dann wie beiläufig seinen Zauberstab auf den Jungen und ein Betäubungszauber löste sich. Bevor der Angegriffene reagieren konnte, durchschlug der Fluch den Schutzzauber und er fiel bewusstlos der Länge nach hin.

„Noch jemand unter euch, der glaubt, er würde einen Zauber beherrschen?", fragte Neville erneut und diesmal regte sich keiner. Auch das letzte Grinsen war verschwunden. Stumm erlöste Neville sein Opfer aus der Ohnmacht und der Jäger beeilte sich auf die Beine zu kommen. „Eigentlich hat unser Jack hier nichts falsch gemacht. In den ZAGs würde er dafür wahrscheinlich sogar ein Annehmbar bekommen, aber das ist nicht das, was Harry mit beherrschen meinte und ich werde jeden von euch an Harrys Standards messen", verkündete der Junge unheilvoll.

„Erstmal wird sich so hingestellt, dass ihr dem Angreifer möglichst wenig Angriffsfläche bietet. Das heißt, ihr steht seitlich zu ihm. Dann behaltet ihr euren Gegner immer im Blick und dazu müsst ihr wissen wie es um euch herum aussieht. Also immer schön die Augen offen halten. Wenn ihr dann zum Zauber ansetzt, wird die Bewegung ruhig und sauber ausgeführt und nicht rumgezappelt. Die Formel wird dabei deutlich ausgesprochen und was noch wichtiger ist, ihr stellt euch vor was ihr erreichen wollt. Protego", sagte der Gryffindor schließlich und an der Spitze seines Zauberstabs erschien ein turmschildartiges Magiefeld von so kräftigem Rot, das es fast opak war.

„So soll das aussehen, Leute. Los, sucht euch einen Partner und übt. Einer macht den Protego, der andere tobt sich mit Flüchen aus. Nach jedem Treffer wird getauscht – wenn ihr dazu noch in der Lage seid. Los, los, los", feuerte Neville seine Schützlinge an und sah mit verschränkten Armen dem Treiben zu. Lehrer zu sein fühlte sich gut an. Nach einigen Minuten begann er damit die Duelle abzugehen und Fehler in Haltung und Ausführung zu korrigieren.

* * *

Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah sich in der Imitation der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts um. Die Tür hinter ihm führte in der Wirklichkeit in die Besenkammer, die er in seinem ersten Schuljahr kennen gelernt hatte und direkt zu seiner Rechten erhoben sie die Flügeltüren zur großen Halle. Links von ihm befand sich der Haupteingang mit den beiden Rüstungen und dem gegenüber lagen die Treppen nach unten, die die große Marmortreppe flankierten. Auf den Stufen der Haupttreppe saßen Ginny, Susan, Zacharias, Katie, Dean, Justin, Ernie, Dennis und Colin, die sich leise unterhielten. Etwas abseits stand Blaise. Als die Türe hörten, hoben sich alle Köpfe und die Flammensänger standen auf.

„Ladies, Gentlemen", begrüßte sie Harry und ging auf sie zu, „Bitte stellt euch vor, Voldemort würde sich zu einem Frontalangriff auf unser geliebtes Hogwarts entschließen und hätte unsere äußere Verteidigung durchbrochen. Was würdet ihr tun?" „Dich rausschicken und uns wieder hinsetzen", schlug Ginny scherzhaft vor und einige Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach oben. „Lasst uns annehmen, ihr seid die letzten Überlebenden. Keine Reserve, keine Verstärkung. Ihr seid das einzige, was zwischen den Schülern und Voldemorts Heerscharen steht", sagte der Anführer trocken und die Mundwinkel wanderten schnell wieder nach unten.

„Was würdet ihr tun?", wiederholte der Junge seine Frage und wartete. „Einen Hinterhalt legen", schlug schließlich Ginny zögerlich vor. „Wie?", hakte Harry sofort nach. Die Rothaarige sah sich um. „Hm, mal sehen. Auf jeden Fall verstecken sich zwei hinter den Rüstungen", sagte die Weasley und versuchte dabei in Harrys Gesicht zu lesen, was er davon hielt, aber das Gesicht blieb völlig neutral. Unsicher sah sich die junge Frau weiter um und überlegte. „Vier bei dem Korridor zu den Klassenräumen und je zwei auf den Treppenabsätzen", vollendete sie schließlich ihre Aufstellung und deutete auf die Durchgänge.

Harry folgte ihren Handbewegungen und für einen Moment herrschte Stille in dem großen Raum. „Gegen einen unvorbereiteten Gegner wäre es ein guter Plan, aber nicht gegen einen, der mit Widerstand rechnet. Warum nicht?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige in die Runde und wieder setzte Stille ein. Als sich keiner ein Herz fasste, fuhr Harry fort, „Die Leute in den Durchgängen haben exzellente Möglichkeiten einen gesicherten Rückzug anzutreten. Solange sich der Feind nicht zu einem verlustreichen Überrennen entscheidet können alle Gruppe auch größere Feindkonzentrationen lange in Scharmützeln beschäftigen", erläuterte Harry mit ruhiger Stimme, die er den ganzen Vortrag über beibehielt.

„Die beiden hinter den Rüstungen haben diese Möglichkeiten nicht. Auch wenn sie unter Umständen hohen Initialschaden anrichten können, sind die beiden, egal wer von euch es sein würde, nach ihrer Entdeckung tot", konstatierte der Zauberer und sah seine Zuhörer eindringlich an. „Das größte Problem ist allerdings die ungedeckte Haupttreppe. Sobald die beiden flankierenden Paare zurückgedrängt werden – und bei einer angenommenen zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit des Feindes wird dies Unweigerlich geschehen – steht den Angreifern nichts mehr im Weg und sie können sich ungehindert im Schloss verteilen. Damit sind die Bibliothek, der Raum der Wünsche, das Schulleiterbüro, der Krankenflügel und zwei Gemeinschaftsräume verloren", beendete Harry seine Analyse und Ginny sah betreten nach unten.

„Andere Vorschläge", lud Harry ein und suchte den Blickkontakt zu der Gruppe. Schließlich ruhte sein Blick auf Blaise. „Miss Zabini, wie würden sie ihre Ressourcen einsetzen?", wollte Harry wissen und alle Blicke richteten sich auf die Slytherin, der die Situation sichtlich nicht schmeckte. Nach einem bösen Blick in Richtung Harry, begann auch sie sich umzusehen. Mehrmals flog dabei ihr Blick zu Ginny und sie fing an sich auf ihre Unterlippe zu beißen. Harry hätte zu gern Legilimentik eingesetzt, aber er konnte es auch so ahnen was in ihrem Kopf vorging. Auch sie hätte einen Hinterhalt mit ähnlicher Verteilung vorgeschlagen, da war Harry sich ziemlich sicher, und jetzt suchte sie nach einer Alternative.

Geduldig wartete die Gruppe bis die Hexe einen Plan ausgedacht hatte und diesen vorstellte. „Also", begann die Slytherin gedehnt. Von ihrer Selbstsicherheit war in dem Moment nicht allzu viel zu spüren. „Zwei Leute an den Durchgang zu den Klassenräumen, je einen auf die Treppenabsätze und die anderen sechs sichern die Treppe nach oben und verteilen sich danach", sagte Blaise ohne Überzeugung und deutete schlaff auf die Positionen, was Harry zu einem fast mitleidigen Lächeln veranlasste. Dennoch ließ er sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort und besaß sich die angezeigten Stellen genau.

„Erstmal, keiner wird allein gelassen, es sei denn es ist unausweichlich oder hat einen sehr gewichtigen Grund. Ein einzelner Zauberer kann fast unmöglich die Angreifer aufhalten, da er weder die Möglichkeit hat gleichzeitig offensiv und defensiv zu agieren, noch einen vernünftigen Rückzug antreten kann", erklärte der Anführer vom Fuß des Hauptaufganges aus. „Zu den sechs Leuten auf dieser Treppe", fuhr Harry fort, deutete vor sich und wies dann auf den Eingang. „Keine Deckung für beide Seiten. Für euch als die Unterlegenen resultiert das schnell in ungünstige Verlustverhältnisse. Wenn sich die sechs sofort nach oben zurückziehen, können sie sicherlich einiges an Verheerung anrichten und den Treppenabsatz als Deckung nutzen. Dafür lassen sie natürlich die vier unten gänzlich ohne Unterstützung, was deren Position ausweglos macht und die Küche, der Hof, das Tränkelager und zwei Gemeinschaftsräume sind aufgegeben."

Schweigen antwortete der Ausführung, bis schließlich Katie fragte, „Was würdest du tun?" Harry zögerte keine Sekunde mit der Antwort, „Die Eingangstür versiegeln und die Rüstungen beleben und die Tür zudrücken lassen. Natürlich werden diese Maßnahmen nur kurzzeitig die Feinde aufhalten, aber in der Schlacht ist Zeit das kostbarste Gut. Dann werden alle Türen geöffnet und sich anschließend aufgeteilt. Fünf beziehen oben auf der Treppe, fünf in der großen Halle. Sobald die ersten Todesser die Treppe betreten haben, greift die obere Truppe an und nutzt ihre Deckung gegen den ungeschützten Feind. Die zweite Gruppe benutzte einen Haustisch im Eingang zur großen Halle als Deckung und nimmt die Angreifer von der Seite unter Beschuss. Die Tür zur großen Halle ist breit genug, dass fünf einigermaßen Effektiv nebeneinander kämpfen können", stellte Harry seinen Plan vor.

„Natürlich gibt das dem Gegner die Möglichkeit zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin vorzudringen, aber das sollte im Falle eines Angriffes noch der sicherste Ort sein. Ein entschlossener Feind kann auch zur Küche und dem Hufflepuffkeller vordringen, aber dabei habt ihr aus der großen Halle ein gutes Schussfeld. Wahrscheinlicher wird er die Klassenräume besetzten und es wird einen langen und kräftezehrenden Stellungskrieg geben, der derjenige gewinnt, der zuerst Entsetzungstruppen schicken kann", räumte der Schwarzhaarige ein und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was ich euch eigentlich sagen wollte ist folgendes: Es gibt in einer solchen Situation keinen perfekten Plan und wenn ihr alles retten wollt, werdet ihr mit Sicherheit alles verlieren. Konzentriert eure Stärke, bleibt in Deckung. Zwingt den Gegner zu euren Bedingungen zu kämpfen und haltet euch den Rücken frei. Keine Alleingänge oder Heldentaten", schärfte ihnen Harry ein und hob dabei beschwörend die Hände. Seine Zuhörer nickten und Harry nahm seinen Chronoball heraus. Das Gerät leuchtete in sanftem Blau. Schnell gab Harry noch ein paar Tipps, wenn es um den Rückzug ging und schickte sie dann in den Nebenraum zu Hermine, deren Gruppe er zu sich nahm. Auch Nevilles und Rons Gruppen tauschten, dann begannen die vier Freunde erneut ihren Stoff durchzuexerzieren.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde schleppten sich völlig erschöpfte Mannschaft aus dem Raum der Wünsche und machte sich stöhnend auf den Weg zu ihren jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen. Diesmal würde die Ausrede mit den Geschichtshausaufgaben wohl keiner glauben. Zurück blieb das Quartett um Harry. „Das hat doch mal Spaß gemacht", griente Ron, doch das Grinsen erstarb als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Hermine, wenn ich bitten darf", sagte Harry freundlich und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Mit Freuden", erwiderte die Hexe mit einem Seitenblick auf Ron, der auf einmal alles andere als glücklich wirkte. Aber es gab ja noch den Fitnessteil…


	12. Kapitel: Splitter der Wahrheit

**Kapitel 12: Splitter der Wahrheit   
**

Harry wusste nicht welches Wetter draußen herrschte, aber wenn man von den beiden tropfnassen Gestalten ausging, die ihn am frühen Samstagmorgen in der Eingangshalle erwarteten, würde er auf ungemütlich tippen. Beide hatten schwere schwarze Regenmäntel mit weiten Kapuzen über ihre Kleidung gezogen, was sie größer und massiger aussehen ließ. Als Harry die letzte Stufe betrat schlug eine der Gestalten die Kapuze zurück. Wasser spritzte und mit einem dumpfen Klatschen landete das durchweichte Gewebe auf dem Rücken.

Unter dem Stoff hatte sich eine junge Frau mit kurzen, giftgrünen Haaren verborgen, aus deren blassem Gesicht Harry ein schwaches Lächeln geschenkt wurde, als er sie mit einem stummen Nicken begrüßte. Die zweite Gestalt hatte sich nicht gerührt. Harry winkte der Frau ihm zu folgen und machte kehrt. Unsanft wurde der Verhüllte nach vorne gestoßen, bis er gegen die Stufen trat und fast hinschlug. Wie blind tastete sich der Vermummte nach oben und wenn es nicht schnell genug ging, half ein Schubser von hinten nach.

Eine Spur von Regenwasser und Fußabdrücken hinter sich lassend, führte Harry seine stummen Gäste in die zweite Etage, bis vor die Tür der Mädchentoilette. Davor bedeutete er dem ungleichen Paar stehen zubleiben und verschwand kurz in dem Waschraum. Das Knirschen von Stein auf Stein war zu hören, dann öffnete sich die Tür wieder und die Wartenden wurden hinein gewunken. Hinter den beiden Besuchern schloss der Junge die Tür und das Schloss glühte kurz violett auf. Dann sprang der Gryffindor in das Röhrensystem von Hogwarts und schlitterte den dunklen Tunnel hinab, dicht gefolgt von den anderen.

Am Ende der Rutschpartie angelangt ließ er die Frau und ihren Begleiter noch einmal warten und lange Zeit blieb es bis auf das Plätschern von Wassertropfen still. Nach ein paar Minuten tauchte der Junge mit einer leuchtenden Fackel in der Hand wieder auf und es ging durch sich windende Tunnel, vorbei an einer grün schimmernden Schlangenhaut, durch einen weiten Eingang in eine große Halle. Vereinzelte Lichter spendeten ein wenig Helligkeit, und trotzdem verschwanden die gewaltigen Stützpfeiler in der Dunkelheit. Am Ende der Halle wartete ein Käfig von der Größe eines geräumigen Hotelzimmers.

Darin befanden sich ein Bett, ein Stuhl, ein Tisch und eine Kabine bei der es sich wohl um eine Nasszelle handelte. Am Eingang zum Gefängnis wartete eine kleine Kreatur mit großen Ohren, die aufgeregt schlackerten. Als das Trio das Ende der Halle erreichte, wollte der Hauself etwas sagen, aber Harry legte den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und der eifrige Helfer schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. Nachdem der Elf ein paar Schritte zurück gemacht hatte, öffnete Harry die Zellentür und beförderte die vermummte Gestalt mit Wucht hinein. Der Gestoßene geriet ins Taumeln und schlug mit einem ärgerlichen Grummeln seitlich auf den kalten Boden.

Wortlos drehte sich Harry um, nickte Dobby zu und entfernte sich wieder mit der Frau. Als sich die Tür zur Kammer des Schreckens in ihrem Rücken wieder schloss, atmete die Frau übertrieben laut aus. „Da wird unser Lucius aber Augen machen, wenn er sieht wer sein Wärter ist", feixte sie und lachte leise. „Schön das alles geklappt hat, Tonks", sagte Harry wenig fröhlich und setzte den Rückweg fort. Die Aurorin sah dem Jungen fragend hinterher und eilte ihm dann nach. „Hey ho, welcher Drache hat dir denn ans Bein gepinkelt?", wollte die Metamorphmagi wissen und zupfte Harry an der schwarzen Schulrobe. Harry seufzte und sagte dann, „Mir gefällt der Gedanke Dobby da unten zu lassen nicht. Es ist zwar das sicherste Versteck und Dobby kann sich am unauffälligsten um ihn kümmern, aber er mag es hier unten nicht sonderlich. Außerdem habe ich die Befürchtung Dobby könnte etwas Dummes anstellen."

„Immerhin muss er sich nicht durch diese dreckigen Rohre bewegen", warf Tonks ein und rümpfte die Nase. „Oh, Entschuldigung", entfuhr es Harry und nahm die Frau beim Arm. Einen Augenblick später standen sie in der Eingangshalle. Immer noch war kein Schüler zu sehen. „Hätte dir das nicht auf der Hintour einfallen können", maulte die Zauberin und entfernte mit ihrem Zauberstab Dreck und Spinnenweben von ihrer Kleidung. „Für eine Tandemapparation sind die Tunnel zu eng oder willst du mit einem Bein in der Wand langen? Über die Kammer habe ich einen Schutzschild gelegt, den nicht mal ich durchbrechen kann, also war das schon fast die maximale Wegverkürzung", rechtfertigte sich Harry und öffnete eine der schweren Portaltüren.

„Immer diese Ausreden", schimpfte Tonks im gespielt verächtlichen Tonfall und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. Dann warf sie sich ihre Kapuze über und trat raus in den leichten Nieselregen, der die Welt wie ein grauer Schleier einhüllte. Während sie die Stufen hinab ging winkte sie Harry zu, der kurz zurückwinkte. Auf der letzten Stufe rutschte die Aurorin weg, konnte sich gerade noch fangen, stolperte nach vorne, versuchte auf dem rutschigen Boden halt zu finden, trat in ein Loch und fiel doch noch in den Matsch. Harry hörte sie schimpfen und fluchen, als sie wieder auf die Beine kam und sich mit dem Zauberstab von der nassen Erde befreite. Grinsend schloss Harry die Tür. _Ob ich doch besser mit ihr direkt nach Hogsmeade appariert wäre? Aber wer will schon in diesem Hundswetter vor die Tür?_

* * *

Nach dem Frühstück, dem Quidditchtraining und dem Mittagessen, setzte sich Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Während er seine Schulsachen auf dem Tisch vor ihm ausbreitete, damit es so aussah, als würde er die Bücher in Anspruch nehmen, sah er sich um. Es waren auffällig wenig Schüler in dem gemütlichen Raum, in dem schon der Kamin brannte. Draußen hatte sich ein richtiges Unwetter zusammengebraut und Harry war froh die Trainingseinheit schon hinter sich zu haben. Ron hätte sich bestimmt von den sturzbachartigen Regenfällen nicht aufhalten lassen.

In einer Ecke saß eine Gruppe von Erst- und Zweitklässlern um etwas herum, das verdächtig nach einem Produkt von Fred und George aussah. Ron hatte Harry nicht ohne Neid erzählt, dass sich das Geschäft seiner Brüder prächtig entwickelte und der Schwarzhaarige machte sich die mentale Notiz, künftig mehr auf der Hut vor Scherzartikeln zu sein. Am Nebentisch waren Ritchie Coote und Jimmy Peakes in ein Muggelschachspiel vertieft und wurden dabei von einer tuschelnden Gruppe Mädchen aus der anderen Ecke des Raumes beobachtet. Ein kurzes Luftholen durch die Nase ließ Harry grinsen. Liebe lag in der Luft.

Mit seinen Legilimentikfähigkeiten wäre es Harrys ein leichtes gewesen konkretes in Erfahrung zu bringen, aber so war es wesentlich spannender. Seine Entscheidung, auf das Gedankenlesen bei seinen Mitschüler zu verzichten, bereute er nicht. In seinem eigenen Geist zu verweilen, hatte seinem befürchteten Identitätsverlust entgegengewirkt. Nicht nur das, sondern Hogwarts war auch wieder mehr wie Hogwarts.

Selbst für ihn fast nicht zu sehen war Neville, der sich neben den Karmin gesetzt hatte und immer wieder von seinem Buch aufblickte, das Harry mit einem scharfen Blick als den Leitfaden zur Okklumentik identifizierte. Kurz trafen sich die Blicke der beiden Jungs, dann wandte sich jeder seiner Beschäftigung zu. Als Harry fast am Ende seines Aufsatzes für McGonagall angekommen war, spürte er wie etwas in seiner Hose warm wurde. Zuerst überrascht griff er in die Tasche seiner ausgewaschenen Jeans, doch als er die Galleone herausfischte, ahnte er schon was auf ihn zukam.

Nachdem er noch seinen Chronoball konsultiert hatte, war er sich sicher. Nur einer konnte die Dreistigkeit besitzen ihm zwei Minuten Zeit zu geben um zum Raum der Wünsche zu kommen. Alles stehen und liegen lassend machte er sich auf den Weg und dank ein paar Abkürzungen, schaffte er es in der Zeit zum Korridor ohne den Portschlüssel zu benutzen oder zu apparieren. Eine weise Entscheidung wie sich rausstellte, denn anscheinend wollte ihn jemand überraschen, doch Harry wusste sehr genau wer und wo dieser jemand war. Der erhöhte Herzschlag seines Möchtergernangreifers drang deutlich an seine Ohren und auch der Chamäleonzauber konnte danach nicht mehr vor seinen Blicken schützen.

Geübt schlich sich der Junge bis auf wenige Zentimeter an. Der Duft von Duschshampoo und dezentem Parfüm gepaart mit adrenalinbedingten Schweiß strömte durch Harrys Nase, als seine Hand sich langsam auf den Hals seines Opfers zu bewegte. Dessen Aufmerksamkeit war voll und ganz auf den Fleck konzentriert, wo er erscheinen müsste, wenn er ein magisches Transportmittel genutzt hätte. Das wölfische Grinsen erschien auf Harrys Gesicht und auch sein Herzschlag erhöhte sich vor Anspannung.

Dann schloss sich seine linke Hand sanft um die Kehle des Mädchens und hob sie an, dass sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste. Sein anderer Arm schoss vor und entwand ihr spielerisch den Zauberstab, der unbeachtet zu Boden fiel. Ein kleiner Schritt nach vorne und seine Beine klemmten ihre ein und der rechte Arm drückte ihre Arme gegen den Oberkörper. Trotz ihrer Bewegungsunfähigkeit gab die Hexe nicht auf und ein Schlaghagel der Kunst ging auf Harry nieder, aber darauf war er vorbereitet gewesen. Ruhig stand er den Sturm durch und atmete noch mal das verlockende Aroma ihrer Haare ein. Ein Gedanke und ihr Tarnzauber wurde aufgehoben.

„Was haben wir den hier, hm? Sprachlos, wie?", höhnte Harry, der einen Heidenspaß an der Sache hatte. Der Mund des Mädchens öffnete sich im wilden Protest, doch keine Silbe entkam ihren Lippen. Mit ruckartigen Bewegungen versuchte die junge Frau sich zu befreien, doch Harry nutzte seine ganze Kraft und der hatte sein athletisches Opfer nichts entgegen zu setzten. Bald wurde er das Spielchen leid und setzte sie ab. Sofort machte sie zwei Schritte von ihm weg und fuhr zu ihm rum. Nach einer rüden Geste strich die Hexe ihre Robe glatt und ordnete ihre schwarze Haarpracht mit fahrigen Griffen. Die ganze Zeit über bewegte sich dabei ihr Mund und Harry begann sich zu fragen, ob sie überhaupt merkte, dass er sie mit einem Schweigefluch belegt hatte.

Schließlich entdeckte die Hexe ihren Zauberstab und nahm den Fokus wieder an sich. Innerlich bereitete sich Harry darauf vor sie erneut zu entwaffnen, aber dem erregten Mädchen schien nicht der Sinn nach weiterer Konfrontation zu stehen. Stattdessen sprach sie den Gegenfluch und funkelte Harry dann böse an. „Was? Kannst du deine eigene Medizin nicht vertragen, Slytherin?", entrüstete sich Harry, zu Recht wie er fand. „Dafür revanchiere ich mich, Gryffindor", zischte die junge Frau und ließ ihren Zauberstab verschwinden.

„Oha, ich spüre viele unbeherrschte Emotionen, Blaise. Gar keine guten Bedingungen um die Kunst zu üben", sagte Harry und schüttelte gespielt betrübt den Kopf. Damit hatte er anscheinend einen wunden Punkt getroffen, denn die Augen der Slytherin weiteten sich und der Geruch von Angst schwängerte plötzlich die Luft. „Entschuldige", stammelte Blaise und ihre Wut schien verpufft, „es sollte ein harmloser Spaß werden, ich schwöre es. Bitte geh nicht!"

„Also gut", bemühte sich Harry ruhig zu sagen und unterdrückte den Wunsch ihre Gedanken zu kennen. „Unter einer Bedingung", fügte er an und bevor er diese nennen konnte, entfuhr dem Mädchen ein verzweifeltes „Alles!" „Dass du mir erklärst, warum die Kunst so unglaublich wichtig für dich ist", fuhr Harry fort als hätte er ihren Einwurf nicht gehört. Die Hexe wollte sofort loslegen, aber Harry hob mahnend den Zeigefinger und öffnete die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche. Mit einer schwungvollen Geste schickte er seine neue Schülerin in das magische Zimmer und folgte ihr.

Diesmal präsentierte sich die wandelbare Umgebung als eine große Zelle, die im reinsten Weiß leuchtete. Außer zwei ergonomisch geformten Stühle, die sich kaum vom Hintergrund abhoben, war der Raum leer. Es gab keine bestimmte Lichtquelle, keine Schatten und im ersten Moment hatte sogar Harry leichte Orientierungsprobleme. Dennoch stellte sich Behaglichkeit ein als er erstmal seinen Sitz erreicht hatte, in dem er halb sitzend, halb liegend fast das Gefühl hatte zu schweben.

Auch Blaise schaffte es sicher auf ihren Platz, doch sie setze sich auf die Kante, den Rücken gerade und die Hände artig auf die Knie gelegt. Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ließ ihre Haltung aber sonst unkommentiert. Mit einer weiteren Geste bedeutete er ihr zu sprechen. Die Slytherin holte tief Luft und begann dann ihre Ausführung, „Meine Familie wacht sehr Eifersüchtig über dieses Geheimnis, denn es war die Basis unserer Stärke und Pfand für unseren Stand in der Gesellschaft. Noch nie wurden wir Opfer einer Intrige, denn allein die Gerüchte über die Kunst verbreiteten lange Zeit Angst und Schrecken.

Doch der Fluch aller Reinblüter verschonte die Zabinis nicht, die Kunst hin oder her, und meine einst große Familie ist nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Die Geschichten über uns wurden zu Legenden und ihr Schutz versagte mehr und mehr. Wir wurden an den Rand gedrängt und vergessen. Ich bin die letzte Tochter dieser alten Familie und die Kunst ist unsere einzige Chance jemals wieder zu Ansehen und Macht zu kommen."

„Wie willst du das erreichen? Die ganze Zauberwelt mit deinen Kräften als Geißel nehmen? Die Kunst ist eine mächtige Waffe, aber bei weitem nicht so mächtig", unterbrach Harry sie, der ihre Absichten nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Ein hinreißendes, leicht überhebliches Lächeln zeigte sich in ihrem anmutigen Gesicht und die schwarzen Augen funkelten berechnend. „Natürlich, aber Angst ist eine solch mächtige Waffe. Wenn ich die alten Beziehungen wieder aufbauen kann und meine Kräfte wirkungsvoll einsetze, liegt mir die Welt zu Füßen, denn keiner könnte sich mir in den Weg stellen."

„Wirkungsvoll einsetzen, zum Beispiel um Voldemort zu vernichten", überlegte Harry laut und Blaise nickte kaum merklich. Auch ohne Legilimentik wusste der Junge was in ihrem hübschen Kopf vorging. Er richtete sich auf und lehnte sich nach vorne. „Mal ganz abgesehen von dem grundlegenden Größenwahn, der diesem Plan anhaftet, ist er durch mein Auftauchen wohl ziemlich durcheinander gekommen", vermutete Harry und die Slytherin lachte auf. „Durcheinander gekommen trifft es nicht ganz. Im Keim erstickt wohl eher. Allein das du um die Kunst weißt, behindert meine Pläne bis zur Unausführbarkeit", konstatierte die Hexe mit einem bitteren Lachen.

„Da du auch noch wesentlich mächtiger bist, bleibt mir nur eine Wahl, oder? Ich muss von dir lernen und dich danach für meine Pläne einspannen oder beseitigen", sagte im das Mädchen trocken ins Gesicht und Harry musste Lachen. _Warum erinnert mich dass bloß an so eine Filmreihe die Dudley früher immer mit viel zu lautem Ton geguckt hat?_ „Für eine Slytherin ist das ziemlich mutig oder ist es doch einfach nur Überheblichkeit? Erst rufst du mich über mein Kommunikationsnetzwerk zum Treffpunkt meiner Armee und dann sagst du mir tolldreist ins Gesicht, dass du die Absicht hast mich zu töten? Da wird doch der Basilisk im Hühnerstall verrückt", entfuhr es dem Anführer der DA, doch Blaise reagierte nur mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln.

„Nicht die Absicht dich zu töten, nur die Absicht dich nicht mehr zum Hindernis zu haben", wiegelte die Slytherin ab, die jetzt auf ihre Kosten kam und sich betont entspannt gab. „Ich glaube, unter diesen Umständen wird es mir schwer fallen mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten", erklärte Harry nicht sonderlich betrübt. „Och, ein Gryffindor der Angst vor einer kleinen Slytherin hat, wie niedlich", spottete das Mädchen und strich sich in einer unbedachten Bewegung eine Haarsträhne zurück. Diese Bewegung machte Harry bewusst, dass er seine Sinne hatte ablenken lassen. Er war unkonzentriert gewesen.

Er hatte sich auf ihr Spiel eingelassen und sie war eine geschickte Spielerin, wenn es um Augenwischerei und Blenden ging, doch sie war nicht geschickt genug oder vielleicht auch einfach nicht kaltschnäuzig genug. Ihre Haltung die mittlerweile Gelassenheit ausdrücken sollte, war gespannt wie eine Bogensehne, sie stank förmlich nach Nervosität auch wenn ihr Parfüm dagegen wirken sollte und ihr Herz schien ernsthaft bemüht zu sein aus der schön geformten Brust zu springen.

Nach diesem Gedanken hielt Harry inne und reflektiere über seine Denkweise, die nicht ganz die seine war. Plötzlich fand er sich in einem Spiel wieder, dass auch er zu genüge kannte, aber er hatte keine Lust mehr zu spielen – jedenfalls nicht zu ihren Bedingungen. Wie es Hermine mit seinem Blendwerk gemacht hatte, zerriss auch er den täuschenden Nebel, der über seinen Verstand gelegt worden war und sah die Dinge in gewohnter Klarheit. Nun war es an ihm sich entspannt zurückzulehnen und bei ihm war die Lässigkeit nicht gespielt.

Seine Augen schlossen sich bis nur noch das Grün seiner Iris zwischen den Wimpern hervorleuchtete. Wie eine Raubkatze musterte er seine Beute und plante seinen nächsten Zug. Ihre Geschichte war eine Collage von Halbwahrheiten und Lügen, die nur rudimentäre Ähnlichkeiten mit ihren wahren Absichten hatten, da war sich Harry sicher. All ihre Provokationen waren darauf ausgerichtet ihre Grenzen auszutesten. Oder vielleicht seine Grenzen? Irgendwie musste er auf ihre Äußerungen reagieren, nur wie? Und was erhoffte sie sich davon?

_Hey, hey, immer langsam, alter Junge, du greifst schon wieder zu weit vor_, ermahnte sich der Zauberer und bewertete eine ganz neue Ausgangssituation. Sie hatte nichts davon geplant sondern es in aller Eile zusammengeschustert, nachdem er ihren Empfang vereitelt hatte. Sie erwartete nichts, sondern sie wartete. Darauf das er etwas, irgendetwas, tat. Er gab ihrem hübschen Gesicht noch mal einen scharfen Kontrollblick und vergewisserte sich das ihr arrogantes Lächeln immer noch saß. Dann traf er eine Entscheidung. Er wollte einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen.

„Ich sagte dir bereits, dass meine Geduld nicht unbegrenzt ist. Gerade hast du sie erschöpft", eröffnete Harry ihr und am Anschluss an diese freundlich gesprochenen Worte katapultierte er sich ohne Vorwarnung aus seinem Sitz. Mit einem Satz war er bei ihr, packte ihren Hals und schleuderte das überrumpelte Mädchen gegen die Wand. Ein hässliches Knacken, gefolgt von einem spitzen Schmerzensschrei hallte durch den Raum. Seelenruhig ging Harry zu der Slytherin, die an der Wand zusammengesackt war. Er griff in ihre Haare und zwang sie dazu ihn anzusehen. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und ihre Augen waren mit Angst und verblüfftem Entsetzen gefüllt.

„Du willst die Kunst lernen?", fragte Harry ruhig und sah kühl auf das wimmernde Mädchen herab, „Dann hoffe ich, dass du eine schnelle Lernerin bist, denn wenn nicht werde ich deine Seele zum Platzen bringen wie eine Seifenblase." Er griff mit der Kunst nach ihrem Geist und umschloss ihn wie eine Faust. Blaise fing an unkontrolliert zu schluchzen und zu zittern. „Das wird dir nicht helfen, Mädchen", sagte Harry sanft und verstärkte den Druck ein wenig. „Los, wehr dich", flüsterte er und drückte noch ein wenig mehr zu. Das komplexe Etwas das man umgangssprachlich Seele nannte, umgab den Verstand der Hexe wie eine Glaskugel, doch die schützende Hülle bekam Risse. Blaise stöhnte auf.

„Verdammt, jetzt wehr dich endlich", wisperte Harry eindringlich und ihre Verzweiflung schlug in Hass um. Ein animalisches Grollen drang aus der Kehle der jungen Frau. Das Glas ihrer Seele splitterte und zerbarst, doch nicht als Zeichen der Niederlage. Die scharfkantigen Fragmente tanzten und wirbelten, schlugen nach ihm und schnitten in die fingerähnlichen Auswüchse seiner Seele. Wenn Harry wirklich gewollt hätte, hätte er die Verletzungen in Kauf genommen und ihren ungeschützten Verstand ausradiert, aber nichts lag ihm ferner. Er zog sich zurück und schützte seinen eigenen Geist.

Wie wütende Wespen verfolgten ihn die Splitter und versuchten seinen Panzer zu durchdringen, doch ihre Angriffe blieben wirkungslos. Harry ließ sie gewähren und witterte auch diesen Sturm aus. Frustriert zog sich die Hexe schließlich zurück und begann ihn in der physischen Welt mit Schlägen einzudecken. Damit richtete sie aber in ihrem geschwächten Zustand genauso wenig an, wie mit der Kunst, obwohl sich der Junge nicht mal die Mühe machte sich zu verteidigen. Mit einem erschöpften Klagelaut sackte das Mädchen schließlich völlig in sich zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Vorsichtig ließ Harry sie zu Boden gleiten und legte sie auf den Bauch, dann heilte er ihre Rippenbrüche und sonstige Verletzungen. Ihre unruhige Atmung wurde regelmäßiger als sich ihre Brust im stetigen Rhythmus des Schlafes hob und senkte und ihre verkrampften Gesichtszüge entspannten sich langsam. Mit Leichtigkeit hob Harry sie hoch und wie ein Kleinkind schmiegte sie sich unbewusst an ihn. Die Tür öffnete sich auf seinen Wunsch und er trat aus dem Raum der Wünsche in den Schlafsaal der Slytherin. Da gerade das Abendessen serviert wurde, war der Raum leer und unnötiges Manipulieren von Erinnerungen blieb ihm erspart.

Seine Nase führte ihn zum richtigen Bett und ein Windhauch blies die Vorhänge beiseite. Bedächtig lud der Anführer der DA seine schöne Last ab und bewegte dann seinen Mund an ihr Ohr. „Ich hoffe, du siehst die vier Lektionen, die ich dich gelehrt habe", flüsterte Harry und berührte danach mit seinen Lippen ihre Stirn. Er wusste, sie würde sich an beides erinnern, wenn sie aufwachte. Der Junge richtete sich auf und ließ die Vorhänge zurückfallen. Durch die dünnen grünen Schleier beobachtete er die junge Frau, mit der er noch großes vorhatte. _Die Wege der Kunst sind gefährlich und wer sie leichtfertig geht, wird sich auf ewig verlieren_. Das waren Merlins Worte gewesen.

In Gedanken versunken wandte sich Harry ab und begab sich in sein Bett. Auch er hatte einige Lektionen zu überdenken. Sein Magen knurrte, aber essen konnte er später.


	13. Kapitel: Die nackte Wahrheit

**Kapitel 13: Die nackte Wahrheit   
**

Den Sonntag nahm sich Harry ganz für sich. Zu lange hatte er schon sein persönliches Training vernachlässigt. Direkt nach dem Frühstück begab es sich in den Raum der Wünsche, der einem japanische Dojo nachempfunden war und gab sich ganz seinen Katas, Schwertübungen und magischen Künsten hin. Sein Mittagessen ließ er sich von Dobby bringen und nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich nach Malfoy zu erkundigen.

„Alter Meister nicht essen", gestand Dobby ein und machte sich noch kleiner als er sowieso schon war, „Nur schimpfen und Sachen nach Dobby werfen." Harrys Augen wurden kalt, „Soso", murmelte der Junge und Dobby hob schutzsuchend die Arme, als würde er damit rechnen geschlagen zu werden. „Wenn da so ist, will Lucius wohl kein Essen. Bring ihm von jetzt an keine Mahlzeiten mehr, Dobby, ich werde am Montag nachsehen, ob er dann vielleicht was essen möchte. Und mach dir bloß keine Vorwürfe, nur weil dein alter Meister frustriert ist. Du machst einen super Job und ohne dich wäre ich vollkommen aufgeschmissen", versicherte Harry dem kleinen Helfer, der sich sichtlich entspannte.

„Wirklich?", fragte der Hauself zögernd und Harry musste grinsen. „Wirklich", bestätigte Harry und rückte seinem Freund die mehrschichtige Mütze zurecht. „Und nicht vergessen, Dobby, Malfoy ist nicht mehr dein Meister und kann dir nichts mehr tun", erinnerte Harry ihn zum Abschied und schickte ihn dann mit besten Empfehlungen an die Küche zurück. Das Verhalten von Lucius überraschte ihn nicht sonderlich. Er musste dem eingebildeten Todesser wohl klar machen, dass die Alternative zu Dobby wesentlich unangenehmer war als sich von seinem alten Sklaven versorgen zu lassen. Aber das hatte Zeit.

Nach einer kurzen Meditation um dem Körper Zeit zu geben, die neu aufgenommene Nahrung zu verdauen, konzentrierte er sich wieder wohl auf die Bewegungsabläufe seines Körpers. Auf Waffen verzichtete er. Sie würden ihn zwar nicht behindern, aber es war einfach ein anderes Gefühl ohne unnötigen Ballast zu trainieren. Deshalb trug er auch nur eine weite Hose aus schwarzgefärbter Baumwolle, die bis zu seinen Knöcheln reichte. Das Rauschen des Stoffes und das Pochen seines Herzens, akzentuiert von seinen kontrollierten Atemzügen waren lange Zeit die einzigen Geräusche, die an sein Ohr drangen.

Er berauschte sich an den fließenden Bewegungen seines harmonierenden Körpers und bemerkte auch deshalb erst dass er Besuch hatte, als die Tür geschlossen wurde. Seine Übungen hatten ihn in die Nähe der Tür getragen, aber zu der Zeit stand er mit dem Rücken zum Eingang. Er ließ sich nicht stören, da ihm seine Ohren und seine Nase verrieten, wer in den Raum eingedrungen war. Langsam führte er seine Handflächen zusammen hob sie über seinen Kopf und trennte sie wieder. Das Rascheln von Kleidung drang an seine empfindlichen Hörorgane, aber etwas Uneigentümliches haftete dem Geräusch an. Er hielt in der Bewegung inne und lauschte.

Schritte bewegten sich auf ihn zu aber das Rascheln von Kleidung fehlte. Und er roch etwas in der Luft, das ihn stutzig machte. Er drückte sich aus seiner geduckten Haltung hoch, ließ die Hände runterfallen und drehte sich um. In der Zeit die er dazu gebraucht hatte, hatte Blaise genutzt um bis auf einen Schritt an ihn heran zukommen. Als Harry das Mädchen sah, war er für eine fatale Sekunde gelähmt. Damit hatte die nackte Frau ihr Ziel erreicht. Ehe Harry sein Gehirn wieder auf Touren bringen und seinen Körper aus der Starre befreien konnte, riss die Slytherin ihren Fuß nach oben und zog die volle Distanz zu Harrys Schritt durch.

Der zierliche Fuß traf seinen Weichteile wie ein Vorschlaghammer und nachdem was der Junge mit ihr am vorherigen Tag angestellt, war es wahrscheinlich auch nicht unverdient. Doch dann kam alles wieder ganz anders als die junge Frau es geplant hatte. Der Schmerz jagte wie Strom durch seinen Körper und die Bestie, die er bis dahin gebändigt hatte, befreite sich von ihren Ketten. Harrys Instinkte übernahmen seinen Körper und die interessierten sich nicht für körperliche Schönheit und auch der Schmerz diente nur als Kraftquelle.

Anstatt vor Schmerzen jaulend zu Boden zu gehen, kippte sein Oberkörper nur ein wenig nach vorne. Für eine Sekunde verharrten die beiden Kämpfenden in dieser Position, dann griff der Anführer der DA von oben nach dem Unterschenkel und es war wieder Blaise, die vor Schmerz aufschrie. Doch diesmal riss der Schrei mittendrin ab, denn mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit packte Harry mit seiner anderen Hand von unten nach ihrem ausgestreckten Oberschenkel, bewegte beide Hände gegeneinander, damit ihr Bein gestreckt blieb und nutze das Bein als Hebel, um sie über sich zu schleudern.

Hilflos segelte die Hexe durch die Luft und kollidierte hart mit dem Boden, der glücklicherweise federte und den Schaden begrenzte. Sich mit der Kunst zu verteidigen wagte die junge Frau nicht, dafür waren die Erfahrungen vom letzten Mal noch zu präsent. Das und der Umstand, dass Harry ohne Waffe trainiert hatte, rettete ihr fürs erste das Leben. Harry, der ihr verrenktes Bein immer noch am Unterschenkel hielt, kämpfte verzweifelt um die Kontrolle über seinen Körper.

Am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung sah er wie sein Fuß in einem gewaltigen Tritt in ihre Seite fuhr und ihren Arm zertrümmerte. Nur sein eisenharter Griff um ihr Bein verhinderte, dass sie gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. Stattdessen wurde nur ihr Bein weiter verdreht und sie fand sich auf dem Rücken wieder. Als er in ihr Gesicht sah, dass vor Qual verzerrt war, gelang es Harry die Bestie zurückzudrängen, aber der Kampf war noch nicht beendet. Sein Fuß hob sich und erst in allerletzter Sekunde konnte Harry den Tritt, der ihren Kehlkopf zerquetscht hätte, auf ihren Brustkorb lenken.

Auch konnte er dem Angriff ein wenig Kraft nehmen, dennoch splitterten weitere Knochen und das Mädchen versuchte sich aufzubäumen. Erst dann gelang es Harry die Bestie zu bannen und in ihr Gefängnis zurückzubringen. Wie wahnsinnig wehrte sich der gewalttätige Teil seiner selbst gegen die Bande, doch der Schmerz war verebbt und die Ketten wieder an Ort und Stelle. Harry riss wieder die Beherrschung über seinen Körper an sich und erstickte die Impulse, die danach schrieen, die Angreiferin zu töten.

Im Zurücktaumeln ließ er ihr Bein los und sah wie sich seine Hand in das Fleisch gegraben hatte. Blutfäden liefen ihr aus den Mundwinkeln. Über ihrer Lunge waren ihre Rippen nach innen gebogen. Ihr Gesicht war leichenblass. Harry wusste was zu tun war. Er verschwand in seinen Schlafsaal, holte eine tönerne Flasche aus seinem verzauberten Rucksack hervor und war so schnell verschwunden, dass der anwesende Dean Thomas nicht mal Zeit hatte den Kopf in seine Richtung zu drehen. Dann war er auch schon wieder an Blaises Seite und setzte ihr die Flasche an die blutleeren Lippen. Bewusstlosigkeit hatte die Slytherin von ihren Schmerzen erlöst.

Der dickflüssige, rote Saft rann in ihren Mund und mit geschickten Handgriffen brachte Harry das Mädchen zum schlucken. Weiter ließ Harry die potente Medizin in ihren Rachen laufen, doch das Mädchen schreckte aus ihrer Ohnmacht hoch und verschluckte sich an dem Elixier. „Ich brenne", hustete sie panisch und wollte hochschnellen, aber Harry hielt sie mit einer Hand am Boden, während die andere weiter den Flaschenhals zwischen ihre Lippen drückte. Die junge Frau wehrte sich und drehte den Kopf von rechts nach links, aber Harry gab nicht auf. Wie weiteres Blut lief der Trank an ihren Mundwinkeln herunter, doch Harry beförderte unablässig weitere Medizin in ihren Körper.

Das Mädchen wand sich vor Schmerzen und ihre Fäuste trommelten schwach auf den Boden. Dafür heilte ihr geschundener Unterschenkel schon wieder, das Bein nahm seine natürliche Haltung ein und knirschend fügten sich ihre diversen Knochenbrüche wieder zusammen. Schlussendlich lag das Mädchen ruhig und mit flimmernden Augenlidern auf dem Boden des Dojos. Die Hände lagen kraftlos neben ihrem unbedeckten Körper und ihr genesener Brustkorb bewegte sich kaum merklich. Erleichtert stellte Harry das nun leere Tongefäß beiseite und las ihre abgelegte Robe bei der Tür auf. Erleichtert dankte er im Stillen Merlin für dessen Abschiedsgeschenk.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln deckte er die Slytherin zu und sah in das ausgelaugte Gesicht. Schläfrig öffneten sich nach ein paar Minuten ihre Augen und sahen ihn verwundert an. „Das war dumm", tadelte Harry das Mädchen, das etwas sagen wollte, aber nur ein Krächzen zustande brachte. Der Zauberer rief nach Dobby und verlangte nach Wasser. „Der Trank, den ich dir eingeflösst habe, hat einige Nebenwirkung, aber glaub mir, das Gefühl zu verbrennen, ein trockener Mund und Müdigkeit sind inneren Blutungen und gerissenen Organen vorzuziehen. Ich weiß wovon ich rede", erklärte Harry und setzte den Becher mit dem gebrachten Wasser an ihre Lippen.

Er musste wieder Hand anlegen, um ihr beim Herunterschlucken zu helfen, denn selbst dafür war das Mädchen zu entkräftet. „Was ist passiert?", hauchte Blaise schwach, nachdem Harry den Becher abgesetzt hatte. „Du hast Bekanntschaft mit einem Teil von mir gemacht, den ich eigentlich vor der Welt verbergen wollte und das aus gutem Grund. Was immer du erreichen wolltest, es hat dich fast umgebracht", urteilte der Zauberer und wischte ihre Mundwinkel sauber. „Das hatte ich nicht so geplant", gestand das Mädchen ein, musste aber selbst dazu mehrmals inne halten und neue Kraft sammeln.

Der Raum verwandelte sich in ein lichtes Zimmer mit einem großen Bett. Behutsam hob Harry die Slytherin in die bequemere Liegemöglichkeit und bettete sie unter der Decke. Ihre Robe warf er über das Kopfende. „Ich auch nicht, aber ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen. Alles was passiert ist, hast du zu verantworten", stellte Harry klar und setzte noch einmal den Wasserbecher an ihren Mund. „Auch das von gestern?", wisperte sie und schaffte es sogar ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen. „Nein", gestand Harry und bewegte sich vom Bett fort, doch ein fast unhörbares „Bleib", ließ ihn in der Bewegung erstarren.

Widerwillig kehrte er an das Bett zurück. Quälend langsam schob sich ihre Hand unter der Decke hervor und streckte sich zitternd nach ihm, während sie ihn mit flehendem Blick ansah. Seufzend ergriff er ihre Hand und setzte sich zu ihr. „Danke", flüsterte sie und sank in das Kissen. „Du solltest dich ausruhen. Der Trank hat deine Wunden geheilt, aber du bist sehr schwach", sagte Harry distanziert. „Nur wenn du bleibst", kam leise über ihre Lippen, dann war sie eingeschlafen. Harry schob ihre Hand zurück unter die Decke und streichelte über ihr Gesicht. Er blieb.

* * *

Es war fast Mitternacht als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte. Er hatte sich für den Fußweg entschieden, weil das Wandern durch die Gänge ihn an Zeiten erinnerte, an denen das Leben noch einfach gewesen war. Er wurde erwartet. „Du kommst spät", sagte eine Stimme beim Kamin und Harry fuhr aus seinen Gedanken hoch. „Oh, hallo, Neville", erwiderte der Anführer der DA ein wenig zerstreut. Es knirschte als Holz über Stein schabte und Neville einen Sessel herausfordernd in seine Richtung schob.

Harry erwog seinen Schüler einfach zu übergehen, aber vielleicht wurde es Zeit für einen neuen Ansatz. Der Junge hob seinen Arm und die beiden Aufgänge zu den Schlafräumen wurden von soliden Mauern verschlossen. Dann nahm er Platz und sah eine Weile in die glimmenden Reste des Feuers. Er überlegte, was er erzählen und was verschweigen sollte, aber da klingelten Alarmglocken in seinem Verstand. Es war Zeit für die Wahrheit, also berichtete der Anführer der DA seinem Gegenüber von den Begegnungen mit Blaise und ließ dabei nichts aus.

Trotzdem gelang es Neville äußerlich vollkommen ruhig zu bleiben und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit sah er seinem Schüler ins Gesicht und das nicht unter der Perspektive des Kämpfers, sondern als Freund. Es war frappierend wie sehr Neville sich verändert hatte. Von dem blassen runden Gesicht war nur die Blässe geblieben, die nicht mehr kränklich wirkte sondern edel. Die Gesichtszüge waren schärfer geworden und wirkten dadurch entschlossener. Das leicht gelockte dunkelbraune Haar trug er halblang und ab und zu fuhr er ohne erkennbaren Grund mit einer Hand hindurch. Die blauen Augen waren stechend und wach.

Schließlich legte Neville den Kopf zur Seite und stütze ihn mit seiner rechten Hand, die Ellbogen fest auf den Lehnen der Sessel. „Was ich nicht ganz begreife ist, was sie damit bezweckte, dich vor dem Raum der Wünsche abzupassen und warum du dich an sie ranmachen musstest", räumte der Junge schließlich ein und Harry machte sich auf die Suche nach einer zufrieden stellenden Antwort. „Ich denke, ich wollte ein wenig Eindruck schinden und meine Überlegenheit demonstrieren", gestand Harry ein wenig geknickt, als er bemerkte vorher nicht darüber nachgedacht zu haben. Er hatte eine Situation gesehen und sie genutzt.

„Was sie sich davon erhoffte, pff", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann zog ein Gefühl oder vielmehr eine Ahnung seinen Blick zum Kamin. Er hatte im Augenwinkel etwas bemerkt. Er signalisierte Neville ruhig zu sein und stand auf. Auf dem Sims lag ein schweres Buch, was an sich nichts ungewöhnliches war, überall im Raum lagen Bücher rum, aber Werke in dieser dicke wurden eigentlich nur von einer Person im Haus Gryffindor gelesen, und diese Person ließ niemals ihre Sachen liegen. Harry klatschte zweimal laut in die Hände, was in der stillen Umgebung wie Donnerschläge dröhnte.

Danach setzte sich der Junge wieder hin und winkte Nevilles fragenden Blick ab. Stattdessen richtete er sein Augenmerk auf den Eingang zu den Mädchenschlafsälen und tatsächlich erschien kurz darauf ein Loch in seiner magischen Wand, durch das Hermine schlüpfte. Das Mädchen hatte sich in einen Morgenmantel gehüllt und in einer Hand hielt sie ihren Zauberstab, mit der anderen ihr Ohr. „Harry, du Ochse, das tat weh", beschwerte sich die Gryffindor, was ihr Freund ziemlich gelassen nahm. „Spione haben es verdient auf die Ohren zu bekommen", entgegnete er kühl und ließ einen dritten Sessel zwischen seinen und Neville schweben.

Mit einem giftigen Blick zu Harry, packte das Mädchen ihren Zauberfokus weg und ließ sich in die Polster sinken. „Ihr habt echt keine Ahnung?", stöhnte die junge Frau, als sich eine erwartungsvolle Stille über den Raum senkte. „Da du uns schon belauscht hast, kannst du uns ja erleuchten. Übrigens, netter Tunnelzauber", sagte Harry und setzte sich bequemer in seinen Sessel. „Männer", seufzte Hermine und rollte mit den Augen, „Es ist doch wohl offensichtlich das Blaise etwas von dir will." „Und was?", fragte Harry naiv und winkte dann Hermines hitzige Entgegnung mit einem Lächeln ab, das deutlich machen sollte, das er sie nur aufgezogen hatte.

„Uns ist schon klar, was sie letzten Endes will, aber warum versucht sie mich in einen Hinterhalt zu locken?", spezifizierte Harry die Diskussion. „Vielleicht hat sie gehofft dich betäuben zu können und dann…", Neville ließ den Satz unvollendet, aber sein anzüglicher Blick und das dreckige Grinsen ließen keine Zweifel an den möglichen Satzenden. Hermine schürzte die Lippen und meinte, „Das ist Spekulation." „Hast du eine bessere Erklärung?", hakte Harry versöhnlich nach und bekam ein ärgerliches „Nein" zur Antwort. Die Freunde schwiegen eine Zeit lang, dann warf Neville einen neuen Gedanken in die Runde.

„Womöglich sollte es eine Art Test werden", schlug der Junge vor und sah von Hermine zu Harry und zurück. „Ein Test für was?", fragte Hermine skeptisch. „Für seine Aufmerksamkeit, seine Reflexe, was weiß ich", fügte Neville hinzu und breitete in einer ratlosen Geste die Arme aus. „Aber wozu ein Test?", hinterfragte Harry die Theorie, die Freunde blieben aber eine Antwort schuldig, auch wenn sie bestimmt die ein oder andere Idee hatten. „Gut, bevor ihr beide jetzt zu sehr ins fantasieren geratet, lasst mich noch eins klarstellen: Ich hatte nichts mit Blaise und werde nichts mit Blaise haben, verstanden?", erklärte Harry und die beiden anderen nickten, auch wenn ihr nicht ganz so unauffälliger Blickaustausch ihre wahren Gedanken verriet.

„Natürlich Harry, all dein Tun dient dem Erhalt der DA", frotzelte Neville und Harry spießte ihn mit einem bösen Blick auf, im übertragenen Sinne. „Es ist wirklich nichts gelaufen", beeilte Harry zu versichern, die Diskussion bekam eine Richtung, die ihm gar nicht schmeckte. „Ja, sie zweimal fast zu töten ist total unpersönlich", setzte Hermine einen drauf und Harry lehnte sich schmollend in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ihr seid mir ja tolle Freunde", maulte der Anführer der DA. „Sagt wer?", konterte Hermine und Harry fühlte einen Stich im Herz. Die Hexe wollte nachlegen, aber Neville legte ihr eine Hand aufs Knie und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Ihr Mund klappte wieder zu.

Als sich das Schweigen in die Länge zog, stand Neville auf und gähnte herzhaft. „Es ist spät, wir sollten schlafen gehen", stellte der blasse Junge fest und die Anderen stimmten zu. Man verabschiedete sich und Harry entfernte die Mauern. Kurz überlegte er auch Hermines Abhörutensil verschwinden zu lassen, aber entschied sich vorläufig dagegen. Auf dem Weg in ihren Schlafsaal fragte ihn der andere Junge, „Was ich eben noch wissen wollte, warum hast du ihr keine Energiespende verpasst? Dann hättest du nicht an ihrem Bett hocken müssen." „Würdest du, nachdem du eine Alraune umgetopft hast, denn Topf bis zum Rand mit Wasser füllen?", stellte Harry die Gegenfrage. „Nein", antwortete der verdutze Neville. „Eben."


	14. Kapitel: Ein wenig Normalität

**Kapitel 14: Ein wenig Normalität   
**

Nach dem ereignisreichen Wochenende trat eine Phase der Ruhe ein, die über drei Wochen dauern sollte. In der Zeit entwickelte sich eine gewisse Routine. Zum einen im Unterricht, den Harry wieder regelmäßig besuchte. Einmal konnte er so einige der DA-Mitglieder im Unterricht beobachten und sich ein besseres Bild von ihnen machen und zum anderen fand er heraus, dass er durch telepathische Verbessungsvorschläge die Effizienz der Unterrichtsstunden signifikant steigern konnte. Besonders Seamus machte gewaltige Fortschritte.

Außerdem etablierte er durch seine Anwesenheit ähnliche wenn auch deutlich schwächere Versionen des geistigen Netzwerkes der DA, die zu einem reibungsloseren Unterricht führten, was allen Schülern nutzte und seine Lehrer vor angenehme Mysterien stellte. In Schülerkreisen wurde erzählt, Professor Flitwick und Professor McGonagall hätten sich auf einem Korridor getroffen als die Verwandlungslehrerin gerade aus dem Unterricht der sechsten Klasse kam und sie hätte ihn gebeten nach magischen Artefakten zu suchen, die ihre Klasse unter einen himmlischen Zauber legte.

Auch in der DA ging es gut voran. Man munkelte zwar, dass die Organisation wiederauferstanden war, aber den Gerüchten fehlte es an konkreten Informationen. In Anbetracht der Größe der neuen DA konnte Harry mit Gerüchten leben, sie waren wohl kaum zu verhindern und durch einige gezielt gestreute Andeutungen von verschiedenen Mitgliedern, wies das Gerede in die völlig falsche Richtung. Der Zustand der Truppe nährte sich akzeptabel und die Dreiteilung des Trainings griff. Neville hatte der Anführer Hermine zur Seite gestellt, um ihr bei der Vermittlung von komplexer Magie zur Hand zu gehen.

Ron blühte in seiner Rolle als Schleifer auf, so sehr, so dass Harry ihn des Öfteren bremsen musste, weil die Gruppe die zuerst bei ihm war keinen Zauberstab mehr hochhalten konnte oder während Harrys Ausführungen einschlief. Der Junge überlegte, seinem sportbegeisterten Freund Neville zur Seite zu stellen, sobald es von der grundlegenden Fitness zu den kampfspezifischen Übungen kam. Vielleicht auch noch Ginny, die mit demselben Eifer wie ihr Bruder zu Werke ging und ihre Mitschüler ebenfalls mitreißen konnte.

Sie wäre vermutlich auch in der Lage von dem Sondertraining, das Harry den bisherigen „Offizieren" angedeihen ließ, zu profitieren und, was noch wichtiger war, es durchzustehen. Er hatte auch noch andere Kandidaten dafür ins Auge gefasst, aber fürchtete um den Frieden in der Gruppe, deshalb ließ er das System erst einmal unangetastet.

Mittlerweile hatten auch er und Neville einen festen Trainingsplan, der sie am Dienstag- und Mittwochabend zusammenführte. Dabei standen besonders die Elementarmagie und die Schwertkunst im Vordergrund, zwei Waffengattungen, die im Repertoire der meisten Zauberer fehlte. Da Harry in beidem Perfektion erreicht hatte und keinen Raum mehr zur Verbesserung hatte, konnte Neville ganz allmählich die Lücke schließen, die sich seit dem Sommer geöffnet hatte, was sich vor allem in gemehrten Schweißperlen auf Harrys Stirn niederschlug.

Seine dritte Geheimwaffe erprobte Harry am Donnerstagabend zusammen mit Blaise, die keinen weiteren Versuch mehr unternahm ihren neuen Mentor zu überraschen. Im Gegenzug sah Harry davon ab weitere Versuche zu unternehmen sie zu töten. Ihr Verhältnis konnte man mit angespannt umschreiben und obwohl beide sich um Professionalität bemühten, belasteten die Vorfälle ihre Beziehung. Dies sagte nicht nur Harrys Gefühl, sondern auch ihr erhöhter Puls wann immer sie sich sahen. Weitere Avancen, die in die von Hermine prophezeite erotische Richtung wiesen, blieben aus.

Jeden Sonntag würden sich Hermine, Harry und Neville zufällig im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum treffen und über verschiedenes, vornehmlich die DA, sprechen. Sein Verhältnis zu Blaise war dabei so was wie ein Dauerwitz. Alles im allem entwickelte sich die Sache prächtig und da Lucius nach dem semifreiwilligen Fasten keine Schwierigkeiten mehr machte, kam Harry das erste Mal seit langem ein wenig zum Durchatmen. Unangenehme Erinnerungen wie der Anfall im Wohnzimmer der Bones und seine ersten Treffen mit Blaise gerieten in den Hintergrund, besonders wenn er auf seinem Sauberwisch saß und Klatscher durch die Gegend donnerte oder einfach nur flog.

Mit begeisterter Hilfe von Ron und ein wenig Gold aus seinem Gringottsverlies gelang es Harry den Besen zu einer idealen Plattform für seine Treibertätigkeiten zu machen. Die stabilere Bauweise des älteren Models war gut dazu geeignet den Rückstoß eines Schlages abzufangen und dank ein paar Modifikationen am Schwebezauber hielt der Besen selbst im ärgsten Sturm seine Position in der Luft. Auch eine weitere Herzensangelegenheit, der sich Harry zuwandte, wenn er nicht gerade an seinen Fertigkeiten oder den der anderen arbeitete, machte eindrucksvolle Fortschritte und Harry genoss die Ruhe.

Mit der Ruhe war es aber am ersten Wochenende des Oktobers vorüber. Das Hogwartsturnier ging in die erste Runde. Zu diesem Zweck waren die Haustische nach dem Frühstück am Samstag beiseite geräumt und eine Arena in der Mitte der großen Halle aufgebaut worden. Wände aus durchsichtigem Stein sollten die Zuschauer vor schlecht gezielten Flüchen schützen und das Kampfgebiet auf zwanzig mal zwanzig Meter begrenzen. Der Eingang befand sich in der Mitte des stabileren und überdimensionierten Schaukastens, wo ein kurzer Tunnel, der im rechten Winkel abknickte, angesetzt worden war. Oben auf der quadratischen Grundfläche war eine ebenfalls durchsichtige Decke gelegt worden, die verhindern sollte, dass jemand von oben eingriff.

Denn damit alle Schüler Platz fanden, hatte man kurzer Hand Tribünen um den Schauplatz gebaut, die mörderisch steil anstiegen. Es war eng, stickig und ohrenbetäubend laut. Harry ließ sich davon nichts anmerken und saß wie ein Unbeteiligter in der ersten Reihe der Gryffindortribüne. Bei ihm waren Hermine und Neville, die sich in ihre Fankleidung für Quidditchspiele geworfen hatten. So gut wie alle anderen Gryffindor, die in der DA waren, traten bei dem Turnier an. Dabei hatte Harry jedem eingeschärft keine Show abzuziehen und mit den neu gewonnen Fähigkeiten hinter dem Berg zu bleiben.

Dann wurde es für einen kurzen Augenblick ruhig in der Halle. Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben und winkte den Schülern zu. Mit lauter Stimme verkündete er, „Hiermit erkläre ich das Hogwartsturnier für eröffnet!" Unter dem tosenden Beifall der Schüler trug Filch zwei goldene Pokale die mit Galleonen gefüllt waren in die Halle und positionierte sie auf einem Podest. Das Gestell aus schwarzem Holz war am Eingang in die Arena aufgestellt worden, so dass jeder Duellant an dem Preis vorbeikam.

Dumbledore ließ Funken aus seinem Zauberstab springen und der euphorische Sturm legte sich. „Wir beginnen mit der Seniorrunde für die sich neunundfünfzig mutige und tollkühne Schülerinnen und Schüler haben eintragen lassen. Zu den Regeln: Es wird im KO-System gekämpft und die Duelle werden ausgelost. Es gibt keine Trennung nach Geschlecht, Haus oder Alter, sondern jeder kann auf jeden treffen. Ein Duell endet wenn einer der Duellanten kampfunfähig ist oder aufgibt. Es gibt keine zeitliche Begrenzung. Sechs Siege und man ist Hogwartschampion und Gewinner von einhundert Galleonen. Zwei mal hat ein glücklicher Teilnehmer die Chance ein Freilos zu ziehen und Kampflos in die nächste Runde einzuziehen. Doch genug geredet, begrüßt die Duellanten!", forderte der Schulleiter und auf sein Zeichen öffnete Filch die großen Flügeltüren.

In einer langen Schlange betraten die Anwärter auf den Titel und das Preisgeld den Ort der Entscheidung und winkten ihren Freunden zu. Für das Turnier waren Monturen in der Art der Quidditchausrüstung ausgegeben worden und anhand der Farbgebung konnte man gut abschätzen wie die Anteile der Häuser sich darstellten. Das leuchtende Rot Gryffindors trugen etwas mehr als ein Drittel der Einmarschierenden und Harry machte sofort seine DA- und Quidditchkollegen Ritchie Coote, Jimmy Peakes, Demelza Robins, Jack Sloper, Katie Bell, Ginny und Ron aus. Auch Cormag McLeggen war dabei, sowie Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan.

Ravenclaw und Slytherin stellten ungefähr je ein Viertel der Abordnung und auch darunter erkannte Harry einige bekannte Gesichter. Cho Chang, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Eddie Carmichael, Mandy Brocklehurst und Orla Quirke hatten sich die blauen Umhänge ihres Hauses umgeworfen und Harry war besonders auf die Leistungen der letzten drei gespannt. Sie waren neu in der DA, doch besonders Orla zeigte ein fast beängstigendes Engagement und Harry rechnete fest damit, dass sie ihren Altersgenossen schon jetzt zwei Jahre voraus war.

Slytherin wurde unter anderem vom Trio um Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode und Blaise vertreten, wie Harry leicht beunruhigt zur Kenntnis nahm. Blaise war noch mehr in sich gekehrt als die Ravenclaws und Harry konnte nur beten, dass sie die Sache nicht zu ernst nahm. Er wusste um ihre Fähigkeiten, die auch ohne die Kunst beachtlich waren, und hatte sie während der Stunden im Raum der Wünsche oft gebremst, um keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu lenken. Zwar hatte niemand offen gegen sie protestiert, aber sie war weit davon entfernt ein echter Teil der Gruppe zu werden, zu groß waren die Vorbehalte vor ihrem Haus. Wenn sie jetzt darauf brannte sich vor allen Augen zu beweisen, konnte es schnell hässlich werden.

Die kleine Gruppe von Hufflepuff, die umso frenetischer von ihren Mitschülern gefeiert worden, bestand fast ausschließlich aus Flammensänger, angeführt von Zacharias Smith. Susan Bones war auch mit dabei und als ihre und Harrys Blicke sich trafen, spürte Harry ein Prickeln im Nacken. Das Verhalten der Hexe in den Stunden mit der DA war ebenso merkwürdig wie faszinierend, denn ihre kalten Augen ruhten fast ausschließlich auf Harry. Jede seiner Bewegungen wurde verfolgt und zu seiner Verwunderung hatte der Junge erkannt, dass sie ihn zu imitieren schien.

Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Flechtley, Hannah Abbott und die Neu-DAler Laura Madley und Owen Cauldwell komplimentierten die Präsens von Dumbledores Armee. Begleitet wurden die Sieben von zwei Jungen, die Harry auf seiner erweiterten Liste für die DA stehen hatte, aber letzten Endes wegen zu geringem Potenzials wieder gestrichen hatte. Damit war ungefähr die halbe DA vertreten, was wiederum die Hälfte der Duellanten ausmachte. Harry lehnte sich zurück und entzog sich dem Trubel um ihn herum, um mögliche Turnierverläufe zu formulieren.

Das einer seiner Schützlinge gewinnen würde stand so gut wie fest. Sie hatten seit mindestens fünf Wochen, die meisten wesentlich länger, zusätzliches Training erhalten, dass sich um solche Gelegenheiten drehte und gehörten zusätzlich fast durch die Bank zu den Begabtesten auf der Schule. Seine Favoriten waren Ginny und Blaise, da beide am besten Befähigung, sowohl magische als körperliche, und Willen vereinten. Ron würde wahrscheinlich an zu großem Siegeswillen scheitern und sich durch eine überhastete Aktion selbst ein Bein stellen.

Grad als Harry ausloten wollte, wem er im einen Kampf zwischen seinen Favoritinnen mehr Chancen einräumen würde, bemerkte er Bewegung in seiner Reihe. Die Creevy-Brüder kämpften sich bis zu ihm und seinen Freunden durch, wobei Colin die obligatorische Kamera bei sich trug. Auch wenn der zum Teil lästige Junge gereift war, diese Leidenschaft hatte er nicht abgelegt, doch glücklicherweise war Harry nicht mehr das alleinige Ziel der Fotoblitze. „Hallo Colin, Dennis. Warum nur Zuschauer?", begrüßte Harry die beiden Brüder. „Irgendwer muss dieses Ereignis ja für die Nachwelt festhalten", entgegnete Colin grinsend und schoss ein Foto von Harry.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf als er merkte wie ihm jemand auf die Schulter packte. Lavender und Parvati, beide mit strahlenden Gesichtern, schoben sich zwischen ihn und Hermine und machten es wirklich eng. Nach und nach verteilte sich der Druck ein wenig nach außen aber es blieb kuschelig. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich die Duellanten in die für sie reservierten Bänke bei den Lehrern begeben und Dumbledore loste die erste Begegnung aus. „Das erste Duell bestreitet", er sah auf den Pergamentfetzen, den er aus einer großen verzierten Schüssel gezogen hatte, „Ginny Weasley gegen", es folgte eine kleine Pause in der er den zweiten Namen loste, „Dean Thomas. Ring frei für die beiden Gryffindors", kündigte der Schulleiter an und Harry zuckte gegen seinen Willen ein wenig zusammen.

Von seinen Ausflügen in die Gedankenwelt seiner Mitschüler wusste Harry, was Dean für das rothaarige Energiebündel empfand und aus ihren bedrückten Haltungen war ersichtlich, dass es Ginny mittlerweile auch wusste. Ob tragisch oder ironisch, es war zumindest ein trauriges erstes Duell. Der Junge gab nicht einen aggressiven Zauber ab und auch seine Verteidigung war weniger als halbherzig. Ginny, die sich von ihren Gefühlen nicht aufhalten ließ, pulverisierte seine Abwehr und betäubte ihn innerhalb weniger Sekunden.

Bevor Professor Flitwick eingreifen konnte, der für dieses Aufeinandertreffen als Schiedsrichter im Eingang gestanden hatte, war Ginny bei ihrem Verehrer und weckte ihn selber wieder auf. Man konnte durch die Begrenzung nicht verstehen was sie zu ihm sagte, aber ihre sanften Bewegungen als sie sein Gesicht streichelte und sein schiefes Lächeln machten Worte auch überflüssig. Unter dem Johlen der Gryffindor und dem Buhen des Slytherin gingen die beiden Hand in Hand aus der Arena und setzten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze, die unglücklicher Weise unter dem Stand der Slytherin waren. Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihr Weasleytemperament unter Kontrolle hielt und die Slytherin es in der Anwesenheit der Lehrer nicht zu bunt trieben.

Es folgte ein zähes Duell zwischen einem Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw und einer jüngeren Schülerin aus Slytherin. Da die Hexe die einen Meter breite und eineinhalb Meter hohe Deckung, die sich vor der Startposition der Duellanten befand und dem ganzen etwas taktische Tiefe geben sollte, exzellent nutzte war sie lange Zeit in der Lage den zögerlich agierenden Jungen zu beschäftigen bevor sich dessen überlegenes Wissen durchsetzen konnte.

Es folgten weitere Duelle in denen sich immer die älteren Schüler mehr oder weniger souverän für die nächste Runde qualifizieren konnten. Dann rief Dumbledore die Paarung Draco Malfoy und Orla Quirke auf. Harry richtete sich auf und wurde aufmerksamer. Erste gellende Pfiffe erklangen als Draco siegessicher seinen Umhang anbehielt, der von allen anderen Duellanten abgelegt worden war, damit er sie nicht in ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit behinderte. McGonagall ging als Schiedsrichterin hinter den beiden her und blieb im Zugang zu dem Kampfplatz stehen. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass beide in Position und bereit waren, gab sie das Startzeichen.

Draco, der vielleicht einen Tick zu früh begann, schickte einen gut platzierten Schnittfluch in Richtung der Ravenclaw. Die ging erstmal in Deckung und platzierte ungesehen vom Slytherin mehrere Verzauberungen auf sich selbst. Da Harry nur ihre Lippen lesen konnte, da selbst sein Gehör nicht in der Lage war ihre Stimme vor dem lauten Hintergrundgeräusch zu isolieren, konnte er nur schätzen was das Mädchen anstellte, aber es sah gut aus. Draco wartete darauf dass sich sein Gegner zeigte und als diese in Deckung blieb umrundete er seine Deckung. Den Zauberstab im Anschlag rief er etwas und anhand von McGonagalls Reaktion glaubte Harry zu erkennen, dass es kein Kompliment war.

„Sie bereitet sich auf zu viele Eventualitäten vor", rief Neville vier Plätze rechts von ihm und Harry quittierte die Äußerung mit einem Nicken. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken Orla telepatisch zu helfen, aber er hielt sich zurück. Draco war schon in ihre Hälfte eingedrungen, als sie sich hinter ihrer Deckung und einen Betäubungsfluch auf den Weg schickte, den Draco lässig abwehrte. Auch den zweiten und dritten Fluch wischte er noch beiseite, aber als die Angriffe immer noch nicht stoppten kam sein Vormarsch ins Stocken. Ein konstanter Strom von Zaubern wurde gegen den Slytherin gesandt, der sich gezwungen sah, einen Schild zu errichten.

An dem magischen Schutz zerstoben zwar die Flüche der Hexe, aber er beraubte ihm jede Flexibilität und drängte ihn vollends in die Defensive. Da schien nach kurzer Zeit auch Draco einzusehen und der Slytherin trat eilig den Rückzug hinter seine Deckung an. Schwarzer Nebel begann aus seinem Zauberstab aufzusteigen und füllte rasend schnell die Arena, die von McGonagall versiegelt wurde. Die Zuschauer buhten, da sie nichts mehr sehen konnten und die Lehrer machten sorgenvolle Gesichter.

Nach einer Minute bannte jemand den Nebel und Orla stand über einem unbeweglichen Draco, dessen Augen hinterhältig funkelten. Der Jubel der Ravenclaw kam zu einem abrupten Halt als sich der Slytherin aus der Ganzkörperklammer befreite und nach seinem Zauberstab hechtete. Das Mädchen schickte ihm einen Fluch hinterher, doch der flatternde Umhang verzerrte Malfoys Umrisse und in ihrer Überraschung hatte die Hexe schlecht gezielt. Mit einem Loch im Umhang erreichte Malfoy seine Waffe, rollte sich ab und schickte einen Schmetterfluch auf Orlas Beine.

Auf der kurzen Distanz war eine Ausweichbewegung oder ein Gegenzauber für die Ravenclaw nicht zu schaffen und ihr Bein wurde unter ihrem Körper weggerissen. Völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht, war es für Draco ein leichtes seine Gegnerin zu betäuben. Die Ravenclawtribüne stöhnte als ihnen der sicher geglaubte Sieg entglitt, während auf der Seite Slytherins euphorische Stimmung aufkam. Es wurden „Malfoy! Malfoy"-Rufe laut und bald skandierte es das gesamte Haus. Die anderen Häuser antworteten mit Pfiffen als der blonde Junge hocherhobenen Kopfes die Arena verließ.

Harry hatte sich wieder zurückgelehnt und dachte über das Gesehene nach. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen, war er noch in der Lage gewesen zu erkennen, was sich in dem Nebel abgespielt hatte. Die Ravenclaw hatte eigentlich alles richtig gemacht, hatte nur versäumt Malfoys Zauberstab zu sichern. _Anfängerfehler_, dachte sich Harry und machte sich eine Notiz dies in der nächsten DA-Stunde anzusprechen. Allein die Erkenntnis das Malfoy in der Lage war sich aus einer Ganzkörperklammer zu befreien, rechtfertigte allerdings seine Anwesenheit unter den Zuschauern, deshalb verschob es das detaillierte Planen auf später.

Nachdem das Pfeifkonzert vorüber war, verkündete Dumbledore, dass es Zeit für das Mittagessen war. Das Turnier sollte am Sonntag fortgesetzt werden. Die unerwartete Freizeit nutzte Ron sofort um nach Rücksprache mit Professor McGonagall ein Quidditchtraining anzusetzen. „Die Quidditchspieler der anderen Häuser konzentrieren sich voll auf das Turnier, das bedeutet wir haben die Chance unseren Trainingsvorsprung auszubauen, also beeilt euch Leute", eröffnete Ron dem versammelten Team am Mittagstisch, die ihn mit großen Augen ansahen. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir schon dreimal so häufig trainiert haben wie alle anderen Teams, DA-Training nicht mit eingerechnet", murrte Dean leise neben Harry, der nur grinste. Er sollte wohl lieber für sich behalten, wer Ron den telepatischen Hinweis auf das Quidditchfeld gegeben hatte.


	15. Kapitel: Veränderungen

**A/N: **Das der Zuspruch von Seiten der Reviewer anhält, freut mich. Was ich noch sagen wollte, weil ich heute über die Diskussion gestolpert bin, wie viele Schüler es in Hogwarts gibt: Ich gehe in dieser Geschichte davon aus, dass die Anzahl der Schüler in den neuen Jahrgängen immer mehr zu nimmt, mit Ausnahme von Slytherin, und rechne mit ungefähr 400 Schülern insgesamt. Das ist mehr als die eigentlichen Zahlen aus den Büchern nahelegt, aber weniger als die Tausend, die Rowling mal gesagt haben soll, wenn ich mich gerade recht entsinne. Es ist ein Kompromiss, der die Größe der DA halbwegs verträglich macht, aber auch nicht völlig mit den vorhandenen Informationen bricht.

Ich möchte wiedermal den Kommentatoren und Atyan danken, weil ich dies nicht oft genug tun kann. Mit Hilfe von puzz3d wurde der Logikfehler in Kapitel 7 ausgemerzt, auch dafür danke ich.

Viel Spaß bei diesem wiederum nicht ganz so langen Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 15: Veränderungen   
**

Der folgende Turniertag brachte wenig Neues zu Tage. Ron machte mit großem Enthusiasmus Crabbe fertig, während Katie, eher mit Reue, Cormag McLeggen abfertigte. Die mit Abstand schnellste Runde des Tages lieferte Blaise gegen einen übermütigen Viertklässler aus Gryffindor, der nicht in der DA war. Sage und schreibe zwei Flüche genügten ihr, um die Hinrichtung, einen Kampf konnte man es beim besten Willen nicht nennen, zu Ende zu bringen. Ihr Reduktorfluch verwandelte die Deckung ihres Gegners in Staub, der daraufhin erschocken aufsprang. Kaum hatte sich ein Stück des Jungens in ihre Sicht geschoben wurde er auch schon von einem Entwaffnungszauber getroffen. Ohne Zauberstab und mit Steinmehl gepudert konnte der Gryffindor gar nicht schnell genug aufgeben.

Das Goyle gegen Susan keine Schnitte sah, war ebenso wenig überrascht, wie der Ausgang zwischen dem Duell Terry Boot gegen Millicent Blustrode. Die Flammensänger dominierten die Duelle nach belieben und zeigten eklatante Schwächen bei dem Slytherins auf. Dass Harry sich nicht vollständig mit seinem Trainingsprogramm zufrieden sein konnte, zeigte Seamus' deutliche Niederlage gegen Cho. Auch wenn Cho ein halbes Jahr lang in der DA gewesen und eine Klasse über ihm war, hätte das intensive Training der neuen DA diese Vorteile der Ravenclaw aufwiegen sollen. Das veranlasste Harry zu der Entscheidung zu kommen, dass die Zeit gekommen war, den nächsten Schritt zu tun.

Als der Anführer der DA nach einer privaten Trainingsstunde am Sonntagabend in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, warteten wie gewohnt schon Neville und Hermine auf ihn. Neu war, dass auch Ron dabei saß, doch ging Harry nicht darauf ein. Immerhin war es reiner Zufall, dass sie alle noch beisammen saßen. „Hallo Harry, wir haben uns gerade über das Turnier unterhalten. Was hältst du bisher davon?", führte Hermine ihn in das Gespräch ein nachdem er sich einen Sessel herangezogen und den Sitzkreis geschlossen hatte. Harry schlug seine Beine übereinander, lehnte sich zurück, legte die Hände zusammen und sagte dann, „Viele bestätigte Erwartungen und zwei Überraschungen."

„Draco und Seamus", warf Neville ein und Harry nickte. „Draco und Seamus", wiederholte der Junge bedächtig und tippte mit den Fingerkuppen seiner Zeigefinger aneinander. „Das bringt mich direkt zu der Sache über die ich mit euch reden möchte", eröffnete ihnen der Junge-der-lebt und sah ihnen der Reihe nach ins Gesicht, womit er klar machte, dass auch Ron in dem „euch" eingeschlossen war. Kurz überdachte Harry seine Wortwahl und setzte sich dann ruckartig auf, „Ich denke, wir sind soweit, dass die DA aus ihren Kinderschuhen schlüpfen kann und wir wirklich zur Sache kommen können."

„Was meinst du?", fragte Hermine und die beiden Jungs schlossen sich ihrer Frage mit Kopfnicken an. „Wir machen denselben Fehler der eigentlich alle mir bekannten Schulsysteme inne wohnt: Wir betrachten unsere Schüler als homogene Masse", erklärte Harry und gestikulierte mit seinen Händen. „Homowas?", merkte Ron auf, doch ein Blick von Hermine ermahnte ihn einfach zuzuhören. „Ihr beide", Harry sah zu Hermine und Neville, „habt mir bestätigt, dass ihr zu zweit wesentlich besser arbeiten könnt, weil ihr vielmehr auf die einzelnen Leute eingehen könnt." Die beiden Angesprochenen nickten und lauschten weiter interessiert.

„Also dachte ich daran unseren Kreis von Tutoren zu erweitern. Was sagt ihr dazu?", erkundigte sich der Anführer der DA. Die drei Offiziere tauschten sich mit Blicken aus und schließlich antwortete Neville stellvertretend für alle, „Hört sich gut an. Was schwebte dir vor?", wollte der blasse Junge wissen. „Also, ich dachte daran dich an Rons Seite zu stellen, zusammen mit Ginny vielleicht", sagte Harry und da er dabei Neville anschaute, fühlte der sich berufen darauf zu antworten. „Glaubst du sie würde das schaffen? Quidditchtraining, DA-Training, Sondertraining mit uns und Schule zusammen?", zweifelte seine rechte Hand in der DA. „Ron und ich schaffen es auch", entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige und zeigte dabei auf den Rotschopf und sich.

„Aber ihr seid auch ein Jahr älter und nicht in der Vorbereitung auf die ZAGs", warf Hermine ein und darauf schaltete sich auch Ron ein, „Warum fragen wir sie nicht einfach, ob sie sich das zutraut?" „Das werde ich morgen vor dem Treffen tun", versicherte Harry und Hermine nutzte die entstehende Pause nach diesem Schlusssatz um einen anderen Gesprächsgegenstand auf den Plan zu rufen. „Wenn Neville sich mit Ron um die Fitness kümmert, wer hilft dann mir?", wollte die Hexe wissen und Harry hatte eine Antwort parat.

„Ich habe an Luna und Susan gedacht", verriet der Anführer der DA, aber Hermines Ausdruck zeigte, dass sie anderes im Sinn hatte. „Susan ist mir unheimlich, sie ist so … verschlossen. Warum nicht Orla? Sie ist zwar jung, aber hat schon einiges drauf und ist sehr engagiert", machte das Mädchen den Gegenvorschlag. Harry überlegte sich seine nächsten Worte gut bevor er antwortete, „Weil ich mir Sorgen um eben dieses Engagement mache. Ich kenne ihre Motivation nicht, die von Susan schon. Und wie du schon sagtest, Orla ist jung, zu jung um die Verantwortung und die damit verbundene Belastung zu tragen, wenn du mich fragst."

Hermine wollte weiter ihre Wahl verteidigen, doch etwas an Harry schien ihr zu verraten, dass sie mit ihrem Protest nichts erreichen würde. Auch wenn Harry jetzt aufgeschlossener war und in den Dialog mit ihnen trat, war die Verteilung der Rollen immer noch klar, obwohl er bemüht war Standesgrenzen zu verstecken. Er war der Anführer, sie nur seine Freunde. Da sie ihren Mund wieder schloss und Ron und Neville nichts zu dem Thema zu sagen hatten, entstand eine Stille, die wiederum Hermine durchbrach.

„Wen willst du an deiner Seite haben?", fragte Hermine unschuldig und sah dabei Harry fest in die Augen. Der Junge hätte fast schwören können, Hermine hätte sich mir Legilimentik beschäftigt und nutze dies nun um sich dafür zu rächen, dass er sie übergangen hatte. Aber vielleicht war ihm das Thema einfach zu heikel und er wollte sich deshalb dieser Diskussion entziehen. „Darüber habe ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht", log Harry, doch selbst Rons Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihm, dass ihm das nicht abgenommen wurde. Natürlich hatte der Anführer in seiner Vorstellung den Posten schon besetzt, aber um das zu verdauen musste die DA noch mehr zusammenwachsen.

„Ich schaff das noch alleine. In taktischen Dingen, sind noch alle auf demselben Niveau", versuchte er seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, aber stattdessen betätigte Hermine triumphierend den Hebel für die Falltüre. „Blaise", sagte sie lakonisch und tauschte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Neville, während Ron erst sie mit großen Augen ansah und dann seinen fassungslosen Blick auf Harry richtete, der sich meisterlich beherrschte und für einen Taktikwechsel entschied. „Also gut, ja, ich möchte Blaise als zweite Tutorin für Taktik", lenkte Harry ein und machte mit seiner Wortwahl und einem Blick deutlich, was er von Hermines doppeldeutiger Formulierung hielt.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", hakte ein entgeisteter Ron nach, „Sie ist eine Slytherin." „Sie ist ein Mitglied der DA", hielt Harry dagegen. Genau das hatte er versucht zu vermeiden. „Keiner wird diese Entscheidung unterstützen. Sie ist eine Neue und eine Slytherin", entgegnete Ron ohne auf Harrys Einwand einzugehen. „Das ist mir klar, deshalb werde ich meine Entscheidung auch noch hinauszögern, okay?", erwiderte Harry bitter, die Hände um das Ende der Armlehne gekrallt und den Oberkörper weit vorgebeugt. Sein Blick bohrte sich in Rons Augen, der schließlich seine Arme als Zeichen der Aufgabe hochwarf und kopfschüttelnd Richtung Schlafsaal verschwand.

Betretenes Schweigen folgte seinem Abgang, bis Harry noch einmal das Wort ergriff. „Ich werde morgen Susan, Luna und Ginny fragen, ob sie es sich zutrauen die Verantwortung zu schultern. So wie ich die Drei einschätze werden sie zustimmen und dann werde ich die Veränderungen auf dem Treffen bekannt geben. Über Blaise werdet ihr kein Wort verlieren, klar?", ermahnte Harry seine Freunde und machte sich dann durch das Loch von dannen. Neville und Hermine hörten das Zetern der dicken Dame, als Harry ihr Gemälde unsanft zurückwarf. Dann zuckte der Junge mit der Schulter und verabschiedete sich. Hermine sah noch eine Weile zu dem Ausgang und machte sich kurz darauf auch auf Weg in ihren Schlafsaal.

* * *

„Minerva", sagte der Schulleiter erfreut als seine Stellvertreterin am Freitagabend sein Büro betrat und zog einen Stuhl für sie zurück, „was für ein angenehmer Besuch." Die Lehrerin für Verwandlung setzte sich auf den angebotenen Platz und lehnte das obligatorische Angebot von Süßigkeiten ab. Dumbledore umrundete seinen Schreibtisch und ließ sich ebenfalls nieder. Die Ellbogen auf die Arbeitsfläche gestützt und die Hände ineinander verschränk, fragte er seine langjährige Kollegin, „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt daran, dass ich dir berichtet habe, dass einige der sechsten Klassen sich merkwürdig verhalten, oder?", versicherte sich die Frau und Dumbledore strahlte sie an, „Aber natürlich, Rubeus und Filius berichteten mir ähnliches. Besonders der gute Filius ist begeistert. Ich glaube seine Worte waren: ‚So schön war es noch nie zu unterrichten'. Firenze hat es nicht direkt gesagt, aber auch er machte Andeutungen, dass sich eine Klasse von den übrigen abhob. Doch seit wann befasst sich der Schulleiter mit Wunderklassen?"

„Ich will mich ja nicht beschweren! Es ist nur so, dass ich Nachforschungen angestellt habe, weil auch ich so etwas in meiner Lehrerlaufbahn noch nicht erlebt habe und ich habe Erstaunliches herausgefunden. Das mysteriöse Verhalten scheint sich auf Klassen mit meinem Haus zu beschränken, genauer gesagt", hier stockte die Animagi und wrang ihre Hände im Schoß, als ob sie ihre nächsten Wort nicht aussprechen wollte, „auf Klassen in denen Mister Potter anwesend ist." „Tatsächlich", sagte Dumbledore und ließ sich in seinem Sessel nach hinten sinken, „höchst interessant."

Die blauen Augen funkelten freundlich über die Halbmondbrille hinweg, aber der Schulleiter machte keine Anstalten einen weiteren Kommentar dazu abzugeben. Nach einigen Augenblicken der Stille räusperte sich die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und sagte zögerlich, „Da ist noch mehr. Ich wollte Mister Potter dahingehend zur Rede stellen, doch er ist im Moment unauffindbar, was auch für eine beträchtliche Anzahl weiterer Schüler meines Hauses gilt, wie ich feststellen musste.

Als ich vorhin mit den anderen Hauslehrern darüber sprach, zeigte sich das Filius und Romona ebenfalls mehrere ihrer Schüler nicht finden konnten. Deshalb setzten wir uns zusammen und erstellten eine Liste. Dabei fiel Filius und mir sofort auf, dass alle Schüler auf dieser Liste stark verbesserte und aufsteigende Leistungskurven im Vergleich zum Vorjahr haben, in einigen Fällen könnte man sogar von einer Leistungsexplosion sprechen." Dumbledore reagierte äußerlich nicht auf diese Neuigkeiten, sondern fragte nur höfflich, „Und was schließt du daraus?"

„Das jemand, wahrscheinlich Potter, eine geheime Lerngemeinschaft ins Leben gerufen hat, die sich gerade trifft", äußerte sich die ältere Frau mit gemischten Gefühlen. „Und, kommt dir das nicht bekannt vor?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore und sein Bart tanzte als er lachte. „Albus, du meinst doch nicht diese unausgegorene Verschwörungstheorie von Fudge und seinem Pack?!", entfuhr es der Lehrerin entrüstet. Dumbledore lachte ein wenig heftiger und drehte sich dann zu einem der Gemälde der ehemaligen Schulleiter um. „Everard, du warst doch am Sonntagabend in deinem Gemälde im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor, oder?", bemühte der aktuelle Schulleiter die Rhetorik.

„Wie du befohlen hast", enthüllte der stämmige Zauberer verdrießlich, aber davon ließ sich der höchste Obermufti nicht beeindrucken. „Dann erzähl doch bitte noch mal was du gesehen und gehört hast", bat Dumbledore und wandte sich wieder seiner Stellvertreterin zu. „Die Schüler Hermine Granger, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley trafen sich kurz vor Mitternacht. Das Treffen dauerte bis kurz nach Mitternacht. Das Gesprächsthema war die Organisation DA oder Dumbledores Armee und die Umstrukturierung deren Führungsriege. Der Anführer Potter brachte die Namen Ginny, Luna, Susan und Blaise ins Spiel um den Kader zu erweitern. Der Vorschlag von Granger eine gewisse Orla aufzunehmen wurde abgelehnt. Der Name Blaise rief ein Zerwürfnis zwischen den Schülern Weasley und Potter hervor", leierte der ehemalige Schulleiter mürrisch herunter und McGonagalls Augen wurden dabei immer größer.

„Bedeutet das, dass du Potter überwachen lässt?", empörte sich die Hauslehrerin und deutete auf das Portrait des Spions, der darauf verschnupft reagierte. „Jein. Ich lasse Harry überwachen, aber nur solange er es erlaubt", erläuterte der Schulleiter und das Funkeln in den Augen blieb. „Was meinst du damit, ‚solange er es erlaubt'?", wunderte sich die Hexe. „Wie du schon ganz richtig geschlussfolgert hast ist Harry der Schlüssel zu allen Mysterien, aber er ist auch ihr Wächter. Selbst ich konnte noch nicht alle Geheimnisse entschlüsseln und solange er nicht will, dass ich einige davon kenne, werde ich sie auch nicht entschlüsseln können", gestand der alte Zauberer.

„Ich verstehe dich immer noch nicht", klagte die Lehrerin, „Willst du sagen, dass Potter etwas vor dir verbergen kann?" „Oh, ich bin nie so wissend, wie alle Leute immer denken, aber innerhalb Hogwarts wusste ich immer gut bescheid, bis jetzt. Sag mir, wie viele Schüler standen auf deiner Liste von vermissten Schülern", bat der Schulleiter und McGonagall überlegte kurz. „Etwas über Sechzig, aber ich denke die Zahl wird etwas zu hoch sein, da wir uns überwiegend auf Schüleraussagen und grobe Durchsuchungen verlassen mussten. Einige der Schüler waren zwar nicht zu finden, aber das könnte auch andere Gründe haben als diese DA. Besonders bei Paaren ist es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass keiner weiß wo sie zu finden sind. Andererseits fehlen sicherlich einige Mitglieder auf der Liste, weil jemand glaubte zu wissen, wo die betreffende Person ist, wir es aber nicht überprüfen konnten", räumte die alte Zauberin ein.

Dumbledore tippte nachdenklich mit den Fingerkuppen seiner Zeigefinger gegeneinander und sagte dann, „Tatsächlich. Auf der Liste die mir Cornelius präsentierte standen neunundzwanzig Namen. Fünf dieser Schüler haben uns im letzten Jahr verlassen. Höchst interessant, höchst interessant", murmelte Dumbledore und sein Bart begann wieder zu tanzen. „Wenn das Cornelius wüsste! Nicht nur das er noch mehr Anhänger um sich geschart hat, er gibt ihnen auch noch eine militärische Ordnung. Köstlich", amüsierte sich Dumbledore, doch McGonagall ließ sich davon nicht anstecken. „Ich kann ihre Freude nicht nachvollziehen", sagte sie säuerlich, „Eine paramilitärische Organisation in unseren Reihen kann nicht im Sinne der Schule sein."

„Aber, aber, Minerva. Sieh es als eine Art Duellierklub", schwächte der Schulleiter ab. „Du willst zulassen, dass Potter aus unseren Schülern Soldaten macht?", empörte sich die Hauslehrerin und Dumbledore hob abwehrend die Hände, „Minerva, meines Wissens sind alle Schüler freiwillig in dieser Organisation und ob wir es uns eingestehen wollen oder nicht, wir sind im Kriegen und brauchen Soldaten." „Aber das sind Kinder", protestierte die Hexe und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die Armlehne. „Ja", sagte Dumbledore schwach, aber dann gewann seine Stimme wieder an Kraft, „Begabte Kinder, entschlossene Kinder. Kinder, die eine Chance haben, das Geschick dieser traurigen Zeit zu wenden. Minerva, das Ministerium ist schwach, Voldemort gewinnt an Stärke. An wen wollen wir uns in dieser dunklen Stunde wenden, wenn nicht an die Kinder?"

„Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich aus deinem Mund höre, Albus", ereiferte sich McGonagall und stand auf. „Diese Kinder werden sterben!", sagte sie laut und stütze sich dabei auf den Schreibtisch ihres Vorgesetzten. Dumbledore blieb wie immer vollkommen ruhig. „Glaubst du, dass ist ihnen nicht bewusst? Gut, vielleicht hast du Recht, es ist ihnen nicht _bewusst_, aber tief in ihnen drin wissen sie es und sie haben sich trotzdem Harry angeschlossen. Wenn du ihn das nächste Mal triffst, sieh ihm tief in die Augen und lass dich dabei nicht von deinen Erfahrungen täuschen, sieh ihm in die Augen als wäre er ein Fremder und du wirst sehen, warum sie sich ihm angeschlossen haben. Dieser Junge ist zu etwas Einzigartigem geworden. Einen wie ihn wird es nie wieder geben", orakelte der Schulleiter.

„Ist das Grund genug zu sterben? Ein Wunderknabe, der ihre Leben für seinen persönlichen Rachefeldzug benutzt?" Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin war jetzt richtig in Rage. „Oh, du enttäuschst mich, Minerva", sagte Dumbledore ernsthaft bedrückt und schüttelte den Kopf, „Glaubst du wirklich, Harry hätte solch egoistische Hintergedanken? Natürlich ist er in seinem Handeln nicht selbstlos, aber ob er es selbst erkannt hat oder nur aus einer Eingebung heraus handelt, er baut etwas Größeres, etwas Beständigeres auf, das seine Rache an Voldemort bei weitem transzendiert."

Die Hexe sah ihn verständnislos an. Dumbledore holte tief Luft und erklärte dann ruhig, „Sie würden nicht für ihn sterben, sondern für all die Menschen, Muggel und Zauberer gleichermaßen, die nicht kämpfen können. Und das sie sterben, halte ich für wesentlich unwahrscheinlicher als du. Ich sehe sie eher auf dem Weg zur Unsterblichkeit, denn Harry gibt ihnen mehr als ein Ziel zum Sterben. Er gibt ihnen einen Grund zu Leben."


	16. Kapitel: Einsamkeit

**Kapitel 16: Einsamkeit   
**

Harry saß tief in seiner Meditation versunken im Raum der Wünsche. Sein Bedürfnis nach diesen Phasen der Ruhe und der Einkehr steigerte sich in letzter Zeit, da all seine Pläne und Vorhaben in Gang gesetzt waren. Dadurch hatte er wieder Zeit sich mit der Zukunft und sich selbst zu beschäftigen, zwei Dinge mit sehr vielen Unwägbarkeiten. Unwägbarkeiten von denen er nichts wissen wollte und dennoch nicht umhin kam sie zu betrachten. Vermutlich dachte er nicht gerne darüber nach, weil er bei dem einen zu keinem Ergebnis gelangte. Er hatte getan und tat was in seiner Macht stand, um der Zukunft zu begegnen, der Rest hing von zu vielen Faktoren ab, die er nicht beeinflussen konnte.

Die andere Sache war ihm aber noch unliebsamer, weil er zu Ergebnissen kam die ihm nicht gefielen. Gerade als er nach neuen Wegen suchte sich und seine Umwelt vor dem mörderischen Teil seiner Selbst zu schützen, spürte er etwas Weiches in seinem Rücken. Kontrolliert ließ er von seiner Meditation ab und kehrte mit dem ganzen Bewusstsein in die Gegenwart zurück. Sofort verriet ihm sein Geruchssinn mit wem er es zu tun hatte und mit was.

„Hast du es wieder auf meine empfindlichen Teile abgesehen?", fragte er sarkastisch die nackte Blaise, die sich an seinen Rücken schmiegte. „Ja", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr, das sie sanft mit ihren Lippen berührte. Eine Hand kam über seine Schulter und strich ihm über die Brust, während die Finger der Anderen seinen Hals entlang fuhren. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht, als ihre schlanken Finger seine Hauptschlagader ertasteten und sie den schnellen Puls fühlen konnte. Das wusste Harry ohne ihr Gesicht zu sehen.

Da er am besten ohne äußere Reize wie durch das Tragen von Kleidung meditieren konnte, trug Harry nur einen Lendenschurz. Einen Umstand den er jetzt bereute. Der Junge bot all seine Disziplin auf um seinen Körper unter Kontrolle zu halten und seine Erregung zu verbergen. Es gelang. Noch. Ihre langen Haare fielen vornüber und kitzelten seinen Rücken als die Slytherin ihren Kopf senkte und einen Kuss auf seine Schulter drückte. Ihre Lippen hinterließen glühende Abdrücke auf seiner Haut und ihre Fingerspitzen brachten seine Haut zum kribbeln.

Als ihre Hand nach seinem letzten Kleidungsstück griff, hielt er sie am Handgelenk fest. Ihre Hand schwebte Zentimeter über seinem Schoß. „Wir haben so gut zusammengearbeitet. Warum willst du vier Wochen Mühen einfach wegschmeißen?", fragte der Junge und bemühte sich dabei um einen neutralen Tonfall. „Weil ich dich liebe", flüsterte Blaise und setzte ihre Liebkosungen mit der freien Hand und ihren Lippen fort. Für einen Moment war Harry wie erstarrt, dann fasste er auch ihre zweite Hand und mit einer kurzen Kraftanstrengung beförderte er sie in seinen Schoß.

Ihr Gewicht machte den Schneidersitz in dem er meditiert hatte etwas unbequem, aber für den Augenblick war ihm das egal. Jetzt wo sie seitlich vor ihm saß konnte er in ihre Augen sehen und sein Körper war fürs erste vor ihren Lippen sicher. Dass die Hände des Mädchens fest in seinem Griff waren und ihre Brüste nicht mehr gegen seinen Rücken drückten, half ihm seine Erregung weiter zu unterdrücken. Da sie auf ihm saß merkte sie natürlich, dass er ihren Reizen erfolgreich widerstand und der Anführer der DA meinte Enttäuschung in ihren schwarzen Augen zu sehen.

Des Weiteren erkannte er in ihren Augen, dass sie ihre Worte ehrlich waren und es keins ihrer Spielchen war. Das machte die Angelegenheit noch komplizierte. Jetzt war Taktgefühl gefragt und bei all seinen Fähigkeiten, dass gehörte nicht zu seinem Repertoire. „Blaise, hör zu…", setzte Harry an und es musste noch hilfloser klingen als er dachte, denn bevor er weiter kam spiegelte sich die Enttäuschung in ihrem Gesicht wieder. Dazu mischte sich Wut, die er nicht erklären konnte. Sie wollte aufstehen, aber er hielt ihre Hände fest, also begann sie sich heftig zu sträuben.

„Lass mich los. LASS MICH LOS!", schrie sie ihn an und überraschend löste sich sein Griff. Er war von ihrem Wutausbruch und den Tränen, die ihn begleiteten, so überrumpelt worden, dass er gar nicht bewusst gemerkt hatte, dass er sie noch festhielt. Sie purzelte von ihm runter und erhob sich viel zu unbeherrscht wodurch sie um ein Haar wieder gefallen wäre. Sie versuchte sich zu ihrer vollen Größe aufzurichten und selbstsicher zu wirken, bot in Harrys Augen aber nur einen unendlich traurigen Anblick. Ihr makelloser Körper von edeler Blässe wirkte in ihrer Haltung wie eine Karikatur und die Tränen nahmen ihrem sonst so aufreizend arroganten Gesicht jede Maske, die sie sonst trug.

Zum ersten Mal hatte Harry das Gefühl das wirkliche Antlitz von Blaise zu sehen und es erfüllte ihn mit Trauer, wie tief er dieses Mädchen, das eigentlich schon eine junge Frau war verletzt hatte ohne es zu wollen oder überhaupt zu wissen wie. Er wollte etwas in dieser Richtung sagen, aber diesmal versagte er. Diesmal konnte er sich nicht zur Es-ist-deine-Schuld-Nummer durchringen, weil er die Ahnung hatte, dass es auch seine Schuld war. Dafür fand Blaise ihre Stimme wieder, wenn sie auch ein wenig zittrig war, „Ich will nichts hören", brachte sie hervor, „Sag mir einfach nur wer es ist. Susan, Ginny? Hermine?"

Sie musste einen Zauber in ihre Worte eingewoben haben, denn Harry erlebte das geistige Äquivalent einer Notbremse. Er musste noch mal ganz von vorne beginnen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden, in denen die Slytherin ihren Tränenfluss stoppte und sich das Nass trotzig den Handballen aus dem Gesicht wischte, kam er wieder im Jetzt an. Er konnte nicht anders als das Mädchen vor ihm mit offenem Mund anzustarren, und es hatte nichts mit dem Fehlen ihrer Kleidung zu tun. „Mo-mo-moment, du glaubst, das ich nicht mit dir …", aus Ermanglung an Worten deutete er ein paar Mal mit einem Finger zwischen ihnen hin und her, „weil ich auf Hermine…", stotterte ein baffer Harry, der die Frauen weniger als je zuvor verstand.

Als Antwort verschränkte die Slytherin die Arme vor der Brust und setzte so gut es ging eine trotzige Miene auf. „So ist das nicht", empörte sich der Junge und wollte sich verteidigen, doch dazu kam er nicht. „Wie dann?", platzte Blaise dazwischen und fuhr direkt fort. „Bin ich nicht gut genug für dich? Nein, sag nichts, ich will es wirklich nicht hören", wehrte die junge Frau ab und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang, aber das wollte der Anführer nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Da der Raum der Wünsche mittlerweile so etwas wie sein Zuhause war reichte ein stummer Befehl und Blaise fand sich mit Händen und Füßen an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Ihre Lippen waren miteinander verwachsen.

Mit dem wenig Geistesgegenwart, dass er in diesem Moment noch hatte, wurde sich Harry der Verfänglichkeit ihrer Position bewusst und ihre an der Tür abgelegte Kleidung fand sich plötzlich an ihrem Körper wieder. Auch die Fußfesseln verschwanden und ihre Beine schnappten zusammen als wäre sie von einem Beinklammerfluch getroffen wurden. Die Armfessel und der magische Knebel blieben allerdings. Ein paar atmete der Anführer der DA tief durch, dann umrundete er den grob gezimmerten Stuhl, der ihm entfernt bekannt vorkam und baute sich vor der Slytherin auf.

„Ich befürchte, ich muss darauf bestehen, dass du dir anhörst, was ich zu sagen habe", erklärte Harry sarkastisch und sah in ihre Augen, die noch von ihrem Weinen gerötet waren und ihn zornig musterten. Diesmal konnte er ihre Wut verstehen. Ihrer Kehle entfuhren wilde Geräusche und sie versuchte von ihren Fesseln loszukommen, doch die Eisen hielten. Harry ignorierte ihre Proteste. „Ich werde versuchen mich so auszudrücken, dass selbst ein hormongesteuertes Individuum wie du es versteht", schindete der Junge Zeit, während er sich seine nächsten Worte zu Recht legte.

„Das ich deine amourösen Gefühle nicht erwidere, liegt weder an einer anderen, wie du mir gerade unterstellt hast", klärte Harry Blaise auf, deren Befreiungsversuche der Einsicht wichen, dass sie das wohl durchstehen musste. „Noch, und ich erwähne das nur, weil dein paranoider Verstand es sonst aus mir unverständlichen Gründen in Betracht ziehen wird, an deinem Körper, der so begehrlich ist, wie es sich eine Frau wie du nur wünschen kann", erläuterte Harry unter Mithilfe von ausgeprägter Gestik. Ein ungläubiges Schnauben entfuhr Blaise, das der Junge einfach überging.

„Wo ich gerade deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit habe, lasse ich einfach alle Höflichkeit fahren und sage dir gleich, warum ich mit dir keine Beziehung eingehen will, die über das Training hinaus geht. Der Grund bist du! Du und deine Arroganz, deine Selbstherrlichkeit, deine Selbstsucht, deine Intriganz. Nicht zu vergessen deine Uneinsichtigkeit. Oh, habe ich schon deine Sturheit erwähnt? Und nicht zu letzt deinen latenten Hass auf Muggel, denn du ja mit der Muttermilch gierig aufgesogen zu haben scheinst", redete Harry frei von der Seele. Blaise wurde dabei ganz ruhig und beschränkte sich darauf zu versuchen, ihn mit Blicken zu töten.

Das störte Harry jedoch nicht, denn er war noch nicht fertig und zu sehr mit seinem Monolog beschäftigt, um genauer auf sie zu achten. „Trotz all dieser Schwächen und Verfehlungen habe ich mit dir zusammengearbeitet, gut zusammengearbeitet in meinen Augen. Ich war so weit zu glauben, dass du über deinen miesen Charakter hinwegkommen könntest und wirklich hinter der Sache der DA stehen würdest. Weißt du was? Ich wollte dich sogar zur Offizierin in der DA machen und mit dir Taktik unterrichten", offenbarte er ihr und diesmal war er es der sich in Rage redete, während das Mädchen ein wenig kleiner in ihrem Stuhl wurde.

Er stemmte seine geballten Fäuste auf die Armlehnen und Blaise musste die Finger einziehen damit sie nicht gequetscht wurden. Dann beugte Harry sich ganz weit vor, bis sein Gesicht kurz vor ihrem war. Seine Stimme war ganz ruhig und leise, als er sagte, „Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich war davor dich, eine Slytherin, entgegen aller Meinungen meiner langjährigen Freunde, zu einer meiner Vertrauten zu machen. So kurz davor, aber du wolltest schneller mehr!" Bei seinem letzten Satz zeigte sich in seinen Augen Enttäuschung und Verachtung.

Blitzschnell schoss ihr Knie hoch und traf ihn zwischen die Beine. _Warum immer dahin_, dachte sich der Junge. Diesmal blieb er Herr seines Körpers, musste dafür den Schmerz zu einem gewissen Grad wie ein normaler Mensch akzeptieren. Kurz schloss er die Augen und machte zwei Schritte zurück, dann war der Schmerz verebbt. Ein Gedanke und Blaise war frei. „Geh", sagte Harry und wandte sich ab. Er wollte ihren Blick nicht sehen und die Slytherin sollte nicht in seine Augen gucken können.

„Ich wollte dich", sagte das Mädchen kaum hörbar, dann schloss sich die Tür hinter ihr.

* * *

Ron und Hermine saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin und beobachteten wie sich der Raum langsam leerte. Ron hatte sich auf die Kopfstütze eines Sessels gelenzt, sodass er mit dem Rücken zur Wand saß, und thronte über allen anderen Anwesenden. Hermine saß tief in den Polstern versunken auf ihrem Stuhl und blätterte in einem Buch. Vereinzelt kamen noch Schüler durch das Portrait zurück in den Gryffindorturm, was den meisten von ihnen tadelnde Blicke von der Vertrauensschülerin einbrachte. Es war Sonntagabend nach zehn Uhr und zu der Zeit sollten eigentlich alle Schüler, die nicht zu den Vertrauensschülern gehörten, schon in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen sein. Hin und wieder wünschten die beiden Wartenden einem vorbeigehenden DA-Mitglied eine gute Nacht oder Hermine überflog kurz die hastig hingekritzelten Hausaufgaben bevor sich die Leute in ihre Schlafsäle aufmachten.

Der Letzte ihrer Mitschüler zog sich um kurz vor elf Uhr zurück und der rothaarige Zauberer nahm gelangweilt seinen Kopf zwischen die Beine. Er begann mit den Fingern auf seinem Hinterkopf zu trommeln. Ron war ein wenig eingedöst als er im Augenwinkel sah, wie sich Hermine in ihrem Sitz aufrichtete, was sie normalerweise nur tat wenn… Er sah hoch und schaute einem ausgelaugten Harry ins Gesicht. „Man, siehst du scheiße aus!", platze es aus dem Quidditchkapitän heraus bevor er sich bremsen konnte. Harrys einzige Reaktion darauf war, dass seine Mundwinkel langsam ein kurzes Stück nach oben wanderten und dann genauso kraftlos zurückfielen, wie er in den Sessel, denn Hermine frei räumte. „Auch wenn ich es anders gesagt hätte, muss ich Ron zustimmen", sagte das Mädchen besorgt, „Was hast du getan?"

„So ziemlich alles was anstrengend ist. Wusstet ihr, dass der Raum der Wünsche die Gravitation erhöhen kann? Bis zu 3 g denke ich", berichtete Harry müde. „Was ist Gravitation?", wollte Ron leise von Hermine wissen, doch die Hexe war zu sehr mit Harry beschäftigt um auf Finesse zu achten. „Gravitation ist die Kraft, die dafür sorgt, dass Gehirnakrobaten wie du immer wieder auf dem Boden landen!", herrschte sie den Rotschopf an, während sie sich neben Harry hockte und eine Hand auf seine Stirn legte. „Bei Merlin! Harry, du glühst!", entfuhr es ihr erschrocken und sie zog ihre Hand wieder zurück. Harry hinderte sie daran ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen und einen Zauber auf ihn zu legen, in dem er ihren Arm mit seinem runterdrückte.

„Schon gut, Hermine. Ich habe nur zuletzt ausprobiert wie heiß der Raum die Luft machen kann", versuchte Harry die Hexe zu beschwichtigen, die ihn skeptisch anfunkelte, aber ihre Hände vom Zauberstab ließ. „Wie heiß ist es geworden?", fragte Ron aus dem Hintergrund, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Hermine einbrachte. „Keine Ahnung, muss irgendwann das Bewusstsein verloren haben", gestand Harry mit einem anteilslosen Schulterzucken. „Cool", kommentierte Ron und wurde eine Sekunde später von einem Buch über fortgeschrittene Gegenflüche im Gesicht getroffen.

In ihrem Rücken klatschte es zweimal als Buch und Ron zu Boden fielen, doch das kümmerte Hermine wenig. Sie hoffte nur, dass das Lesezeichen stecken geblieben war. „Harry", sie stockte, suchte nach Worten und brachte schließlich ein eloquentes „Warum?" zustande. Harry lächelte sie müde an. „Ich brauchte Ablenkung und wollte noch einmal meine Grenzen herausfinden", erklärte er mit belegter Stimme, doch damit gab sich seine Freundin nicht zufrieden. Während sich hinter ihr Ron aufrappelte, erhob sich auch die Hexe und blickte tadelnd auf Harry herab.

„Man versucht nicht einfach so sich umzubringen", urteilte die Braunhaarige und strich sich mehrere Strähnen zurück, die ihr sofort wieder ins Gesicht fielen, „Was ist passiert?" Innerlich stöhnte Harry auf. _Warum mussten Frauen nur so verdammt … vorschnell sein_. „Hermine, hör zu…", fast biss sich der Junge auf die Zunge, aber Hermine machte keine Anstalten an die Decke zu gehen und er beeilte sich die unbeabsichtigte Pause nicht allzu lang werden zu lassen, „ich habe nicht versucht mich umzubringen. Ich habe meine Grenzen getestet." Selbst diese Versicherung schien die Hexe nicht zufrieden zu stellen.

„Es geht um Blaise, nicht?", stellte Hermine nach kurzer Überlegung kategorisch fest und diesmal blieb es bei Harry nicht bei einem geistigen Aufstöhnen. _Das kann doch nicht wahr sein_. Harry schlug kurz die Hände vorm Gesicht zusammen und sank in seinem Stuhl nach hinten. Laut klatschte das Buch, das Hermine nach Ron geworfen hatte auf den Tisch und ein missmutiger Ron fiel mit gezeichnetem Gesicht in seinen Thron, von dem er kurz vorher gestoßen worden war. „Warum denken alle Frauen, dass sie einen besser kennen als man selbst?", beschwerte sich Harry hinter seinen Händen und ließ sie dann fallen.

Immer noch sah Hermine ungnädig auf ihn herab. „Weil sie es tun", urteilte die Hexe lakonisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. _Merlin sei Dank sie ist nicht nackt_, konstatierte Harry sarkastisch und wartete auf das Unheil was jetzt kommen würde. „Es geht also um Blaise", hielt Hermine fest und Ron wurde mit einem Schlag aufmerksam. „Hast du sie… ich meine mit ihr…", stammelte Hermine herum und Harry verdammte all seine Lehrmeister ihn nicht darauf vorbereitet zu haben. „Natürlich nicht", empörte sich Harry rasch um Hermine aus ihrer lingualen Unbequemlichkeit zu befreien.

„Du weißt doch gar nicht was sie sagen wollte", maulte Ron von hinten. „Ron, sei still", fuhren ihn beide synchron an und wandten sich wieder einander zu. Das brachte für den Quidditchkapitän das Fass zum überlaufen. Er stemmte sich wutentbrannt aus dem Stuhl und machte sich auf zum Schlafsaal. Nach zwei Stufen kehrte er um, als hätte er etwas vergessen. „Ihr könnt mich mal", rief er den beiden zu, die keine Notiz von ihm nahmen. Daraufhin verschwand er endgültig.

„Ich kann gut mit Blaise zusammenarbeiten und sie ist eine Frau mit sehr interessanten Fähigkeiten, in denen ich sie gerne weiter geschult hätte. Aber sie hat mich heute wieder … bedrängt, gesagt dass sie mich liebt und kam mit meiner ehrlichen Äußerung, dass ich nichts Derartiges für sie empfinde nicht allzu gut zu Recht. Sie hat eine ziemliche Show abgezogen und mir unterstellt ich würde eine andere lieben. Dein Name ist dabei gefallen", offenbarte Harry ihr nachdem sie sich eine Zeitlang angeschwiegen hatten. „Ich habe ihr erklärt, dass dem nicht so ist, sondern es an ihrem Charakter liegt. Dann habe ich sie rausgeschmissen und… Hermine? Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Harry als er merkte, dass sie ihren Kopf zur Seite gedreht hatte und ihn nicht mehr ansah. Eine Träne fiel zu Boden und Harry beschlich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl.

Wie auf Kommando schluchzte Hermine ohne ihn anzusehen, „Tust du es?" _Warum bin ich heute morgen nicht einfach im Bett geblieben,_ dachte sich Harry und dann drehte sich die Hexe wieder zu ihm. In ihren Augen sah er Hoffnung, Angst und etwas, dass er nicht einordnen konnte und wusste seine Befürchtung bestätigt. Er schluckte sein reflexhaftes ‚Hermine, hör zu' im letzten Moment herunter und stand stattdessen auf. Vielleicht konnte er diese Situation besser meistern als die letzte und wenigstens sich selbst zeigen, dass er in diesen Dingen lernfähig war. Er nahm die einen Kopf kleinere Hermine in den Arm und strich ihr über den Rücken.

Sie fühlte sich so zerbrechlich an und sie zitterte. Er wartete bis sie sich wieder soweit im Griff hatte und das Zittern aufhörte und nutzte die Zeit um zu überlegen, wie er es ihr schonend beibrachte. „Ich habe vor langer Zeit eine Entscheidung getroffen", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr während das Mädchen sich an ihn drückte, „Da habe ich beschlossen, nicht zu lieben bis ich Voldemort besiegt habe und dazu stehe ich. Du bist die beste Freundin, die ich mir wünschen kann, aber mehr kann ich dir nicht geben. Tut mir Leid", vertraute er ihr an. Das hatte zwar wenig Ähnlichkeit mit der Wirklichkeit, zumindest der Teil der nicht komplett gelogen war, aber es tat seine Wirkung.

Nach einiger Zeit löste sich Hermine von ihm, zog die Nase hoch und entfernte die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. „Ich verstehe. Tut mir leid. Ich weiß auch nicht was über mich gekommen ist. Es war nur, dass…", sagte Hermine und gestikulierte dabei hilflos mit den Händen. Bevor sie weiterreden konnte, lotste sie Harry in den Sessel und drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt hinein. Er beschwor eine Tasse dampfenden Tee, die sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln annahm. Da es nicht so aussah als müsste er sie bald mit magischen Tränken voll pumpen, konnte er auf ein beschworenes Getränk zurückgreifen und musste nicht wieder Dobby losschicken.

Der Gedanke an Dobby erinnerte ihn an etwas, aber sein Menschenverstand ermahnte ihn diese Angelegenheit nach hinten zu verschieben und bei Hermine zu bleiben. Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz und sah Hermine dabei zu wie sie ihren Tee in vorsichtigen Schlucken trank. Nebenbei schaffte er ein paar Holzblöcke per Levitationszauber in den Kamin und entfachte ein neues Feuer, das den Raum in warmes Licht tauchte. Hermine hatte die Beine an den Körper herangezogen und ihre Arme darum gelegt. Den Tee hielt sie mit beiden Händen fest und drehte die Tasse hin und her, während sie nachdenklich in die Flammen sah. „Wo ist eigentlich Neville?", versuchte Harry ein harmloses Thema anzuschneiden, als die Stille zwischen ihnen sich ausdehnte. Er wollte nicht, dass Hermine zu viel Zeit zum Grübeln blieb.

Verwundert sah sich Hermine um, als würde ihr erst jetzt auffallen, dass Neville nicht da war. Dann schien sie sich wieder zu erinnern und sagte über ihre Tasse hinweg, „Ach, der wollte nur mal kurz in die Bibliothek gegangen sein." Harry kramte seinen Chronoball hervor und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Es ging auf halb Eins zu. „Glaubst du ihm ist etwas passiert?", erkundigte sich die Hexe als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, doch er wehrte schnell ab. „Neville kann auf sich selbst aufpassen. Es ist nur merkwürdig", sagte Harry mehr zu sich selbst und widerstand der Versuchung seine Quellen zu aktivieren um seinen Schüler ausfindig zu machen. Neville würde schon einen guten Grund haben, jetzt noch draußen zu sein.

Wieder entfaltete sich eine tiefe Stille, die nur von dem Prasseln des Feuers unterstrichen wurde. Als der Gong einmal schlug, streckte sich Hermine und stand auf. „Ich sollte ins Bett gehen. Vielen Dank für den Tee und noch mal Entschuldigung wegen…", sagte sie zu Harry, der sich beeilte sie zu unterbrechen, „Schon gut, nichts zu danken." Er ließ die Tasse verschwinden. Mit einem fast normalen Lächeln beugte sie sich zum ihm herunter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht", verabschiedete sich Hermine und verschwand im Treppenaufgang zu den Mädchenschlafsälen.

Harry blieb noch kurz sitzen und starrte in die tanzenden Flammen. Dann stand auch er auf, löschte das Feuer und begab sich in sein Bett. _Was für ein Tag_. Kurz bevor er einschlief, spürte er wie Neville in aller Heimlichkeit in sein Bett stieg, aber auch das konnte warten.


	17. Kapitel: Mehr Rätsel

**Kapitel 17: Mehr Rätsel   
**

Am nächsten Tag beziehungsweise ein paar Stunden nach seinen unglücklichen Konfrontationen mit der Frauenwelt machte sich Harry auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Plötzlich war Neville neben ihm und drängte ihn auffällig in einen Geheimgang auf dem zweiten Flur. „Ich muss dir etwas ausrichten, bevor du in der Schule Amok läufst", erklärte Neville und Harry musterte seinen Gegenüber mit all seinen natürlichen Sinnen. Die Nervosität war nicht zu übersehen, ebenso die Müdigkeit, aber ihm haftete ein Duft an, den Harry sehr gut kannte. _Das kann ja heiter werden_.

„Was hat Blaise mir denn zu sagen", preschte Harry vor und fand seine Annahme bestätigt, als Neville ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. Die Teile des Puzzles fielen in ihre Lücken. „Ich soll… du willst…sie will, dass du weißt, dass sie nicht sauer auf dich ist", brachte der blasse Junge hervor. „Sie ist…", setzte Harry laut an und Neville zuckte mit einem Seitenblick auf den Wandteppich hinter dem sich der Geheimgang befand zusammen. „Sie ist nicht sauer auf _mich_? Das beruhigt mich aber ungemein. Nachdem sie mir drei Mal in du-weißt-schon-wo getreten hat und mich verführen wollte, ist _sie_ nicht sauer? Hätte ich nicht gedacht", zischte Harry aufgebracht und Neville versuchte in dem engen Gang ein wenig Distanz zwischen sich und ihn zu bekommen.

„Hey, ich sag doch, das solltest du besser vor der Schule erfahren", verteidigte sich Neville, „Ich hab sie gestern auf dem Rückweg von der Bibliothek getroffen. Hat mich fast über den Haufen gerannt. Sie war am Heulen und ich dachte mir so sollten sie die Slytherins nicht sehen, also bin ich mit ihr in das leere Klassenzimmer auf der vierten Etage." Harry überlegte ob er sagen sollte, dass er nicht mehr hören wollte, aber irgendwie wollte er es doch. „Du hast keinen Satz mit ‚Blaise, hör zu' angefangen, oder?", erkundigte sich der schwarzhaarige Zauberer und Neville sah ihn irritiert an. „Schon gut, erzähl weiter", winkte Harry ab.

„Ich hab ihr einen Tee gezaubert und sie erstmal auf einen Stuhl verfrachtet. Dann, nachdem sie sich die Augen ausgeheult hatte, hat sie losgelegt über dich. Was für ein arroganter Arsch du seist und das sie dich voll hasst und das sie dich irgendwie liebt und wie einzigartig du bist und was für ein kalter Fisch dazu und noch vieles mehr. Ich hab nicht alles verstanden, es war einfach zuviel. Und echt verwirrend. Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass ich ziemlich hilflos daneben stand", schloss Neville seine kurze Wiedergabe der Ereignisse und Harry konnte nur denken, _oh ja_.

„Naja, als sie damit fertig war, haben wir eine ganze Weile schweigend beieinander gesessen und irgendwann haben wir dann halt angefangen zu reden", sagte Neville etwas unbeholfen und Harry dämmerte es. „Du warst nicht im Schlafsaal um ins Bett zu gehen, du wolltest das Aufputschmittel holen, das du aus Firenzes Unterricht geschmuggelt hast", sprach Harry seine Vermutung aus, „Dann habt ihr die ganze Nacht in diesem Zimmer gehockt und geplaudert. Deshalb siehst du auch so sch… lecht aus." Neville gab ihm einen komischen Blick. „Ich dachte, du hast mit der Legilimentikkacke aufgehört", beschwerte sich sein Schüler und Harry musste grinsen.

„Nix Legilimentik, noch kann ich Eins und Eins zusammenzählen", erwiderte Harry und wollte wieder hinaus, doch Neville hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Ich sollte dir noch etwas sagen. Du sollst auch nicht sauer auf sie sein. Sie will weiter mit dir trainieren und in der DA bleiben", berichtete der Braunhaarige und Harry sah ihm fest in die blauen Augen. „Neville, du bist mein Stellvertreter und ich brauche deine Objektivität. Lass dich auf nichts ein, was du nicht kontrollieren kannst!", warnte der Anführer der DA und ging weiter. „Blaise hat Recht, du bist ein arrogantes Arschloch", hörte Harry in seinem Rücken als er sich losmachte und in den Schülerstrom eintauchte.

_Das ist doch mal ein Wochenbeginn_, konstatierte Harry und hakte die Woche als gelaufen ab. Doch es sollte noch besser kommen. Erstmal ließ Snape seinen Frust an Harry aus, der an diesem Tag noch größer war als sonst. Der Grund dafür war wohl im Turnierverlauf zu suchen. In zweiundzwanzig gekämpften Duellen hatten sich bisher nur zwei Slytherins, Draco und Blaise, durchsetzen können und das schien dem VgddK-Lehrer ziemlich übel aufzustoßen. Harry dagegen konnte ziemlich zufrieden sein. Bisher hatten sich fünfzehn Mitglieder der DA für die zweite Runde qualifiziert.

Dazu hatten auch seine Hinweise auf den letzten DA-Treffen beigetragen. Als Zacharias Smith gegen einen Fünftklässler aus Slytherin kämpfte, dessen Namen Harry nicht kannte, versuchte der Junge dieselbe Nummer abzuziehen wie Draco, weil er einsehen musste im offenen Duell keine Chance gegen den Hufflepuffler zu haben. Es hatte dem Slytherin ein gebrochenes Handgelenk eingebracht, das zum Teil auch auf Ron und seinen gnadenlosen Drill ging, denn der Fuß des Flammensängers war kaum mehr als ein Schemen gewesen, als er mit aller Gewalt auf dem Gelenk des vermeintlich Bewusstlosen gelandet war.

Bemerkenswert war auch das Duell von Mandy Brocklehurst gewesen. Ihr hatte das Los eine gleichaltrige Slytherin beschieden und Harry konnte sehen, welche Welten zwischen seinen Schülern und dem Rest der Hogwartsschüler lag. Angefangen hatte alles ganz normal. Beide Mädchen nutzten die Deckung um sich vor den ersten Zaubern des Gegners in Sicherheit zu bringen, doch dann ging es ungewöhnlich zu. Mandy beschwor einen makellosen Patronus und schickte ihn gegen ihre Gegnerin. Überrascht von dem silbernen Fuchs, der gegen Flüche immun war, brauchte die Slytherin ein paar Momente um auf die Idee zu kommen ihn zu bannen. In der Zeit hatte Mandy gelassen das Feld zur Hälfte überquert, unsichtbar versteht sich. Bis ihre Gegnerin gemerkt hatte, dass sie nicht mehr hinter ihrer Deckung hockte, stand die Hufflepuff längst hinter ihr.

Doch da fing der Spaß erst richtig an. Während ihre Gegnerin hinter der Deckung hervorlinste und nach ihr Ausschau hielt, stellte sich die Flammensängerin mit dem Rücken zu dem anderen Mädchen. Dann verbeugte sie sich vor Dumbledore und Harry, mit Knicks. Danach zauberte sie einen Tarantella-Fluch auf ihre überrumpelte Kontrahentin, gefolgt von einem Kicher- und Niesfluch. Alles mit dem Rücken zur Gegnerin wohlgemerkt. Schließlich beendete Mandy die Farce mit einem Betäubungsfluch, doch das bekam kaum jemand mit, weil sich die Schule ob der urkomischen Figuren der Slytherin, die gleichzeitig versuchte ihre Beine und Bauch zu halten und dabei auch noch nieste, auf den Tribünen kugelte. Dumbledore und Harry hatten sich nicht an der allgemeinen Gaudi beteiligt, aber sie tauschten einen wissenden Blick

Michael Corners Auftritt hatte weniger mit Finesse zu tun, war aber genauso unterhaltsam. Den ersten Zauber des Gegners, ein Siebtklässler aus Slytherin, mit einem Schild abwehrend, flankte er über seine Deckung legte einen atemberaubenden Sprint. Als sein Gegner merkte was los war, wurde Michael mit Flüchen eingedeckt, aber er konnte allen ausweichen oder sie mit seinem Zauberstab abwehren. Eine Hechtrolle katapultierte ihn über die Deckung seines Gegners und unter den letzten Versuch des anderen Jungen ihn aufzuhalten. Vor seinem zurückweichenden Opfer sprang er wieder auf und ein kräftiger Tritt entwaffnete seinen Opponenten. Dann zwang er ihn mit seinem Zauberstab unter dem Kinn zur Aufgabe.

Bei alldem konnte Harry ein wenig den Spion verstehen und immerhin hatte er nicht die meisten Punkte verloren. Das hatte Ron geschafft. Der Rotschopf hätte im Freudentaumel eben nicht genau vor Snape auf und ab springen und dabei „Ihr seid scheiße wie Severus Snape" in Richtung Slytherins skandieren sollen. Immerhin hatte der leichtsinnige Quidditchkapitän in seiner Wut auf Snape vergessen sauer auf Hermine und ihn zu sein, gewann Harry der Situation etwas Positives ab. Punktemäßig war Gryffindor eh jenseits von Gut und Böse. Nicht einmal die Schübe, die die DA den Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff gab, konnte die Punkte-Maschinerie von Gryffindor stoppen.

Nachdem Harry den Unterricht endlich hinter sich gebracht hatte und vor dem Abendessen noch eben was für die DA vorbereiten wollte, stand er plötzlich vor Cho Chang. Da sie sich in der Mitte des allgemein bekannten engen Geheimganges zwischen dem zweiten und vierten Stock trafen, musste er gezwungener Maßen gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen. „Hallo, Cho", übernahm er die Initiative über die Begegnung, die bei seinem momentanen Glück zur Katastrophe werden musste. „Hi, Harry. Wie geht's dir?", fragte seine gescheiterte Beziehung aus dem letzten Schuljahr, das für ihn soweit zurück lag. _Soviel zu mir und der Initiative_.

„Gut und dir?", fügte sich Harry den unnachgiebigen Gepflogenheiten der Konversation. „Gut", sagte die junge Frau, die ein paar Stufen über ihm stand und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie wollte etwas sagen, dass bestimmt wieder zu einem Tritt in seinen Schritt führen würde, aber sie zögert. _Ha, deine Chance. Schnell sag etwas, irgendwas_, ermahnte sich Harry selbst und sagte, „Dein Duell gegen Seamus war echt beeindruckend." „Naja, er hat sich bei einem Zauberspruch verhaspelt und sich selbst geblendet, so was passiert. Aber seit wann lässt Harry Potter eine Chance aus sich der Welt zu beweisen?", fragte die Sucherin von Ravenclaw und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. _Oh, oh, böse Vorzeichen_.

„Ich habe mich verändert", versuchte er weiteren Fragen auszuweichen und drückte sich an die Wand um sie vorbeizulassen. Sie gab ihm einen skeptischen Blick. „Eigentlich siehst du genauso aus, wie ich dich in Erinnerung habe", sagte sie langsam und musterte ihn eindringlicher, aber konnte nichts finden, was ihre Ahnung bestärkte. „Du hast andere Gründe nicht beim Turnier mitzumachen und ich werde herausfinden welche", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, dass ihn verwirren sollte, ob es ernst oder im Spaß gesagt war, aber Harry erkannte die Wahrheit in ihren Augen.

Sie kam die Stufen herunter und zwängte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm vorbei. Es war eng in dem Gang und trotzdem hatte Harry den flüchtigen Eindruck sie hätte ihr Gesäß stärker gegen ihn gedrückt als notwendig. „Einmal ein Held, immer ein Held", rief sie ihm über die Schulter zu und verschwand. Harry atmete tief ein und setzte seinen Weg fort. Das war besser gelaufen als er zunächst gedacht hatte und seine kleinen Schnatze waren auch heil geblieben. Als er fast ganz oben angekommen war, blieb er unvermittelt stehen und sah die Treppe hinab.

Hatte er nicht die Siebtklässler von Ravenclaw aus dem Klassenraum von Firenze kommen sehen, als er aus dem Kerker hochgekommen war? Tränke war zwar kein Pflichtfach, aber es wurde nur sehr selten abgewählt und seit Snape nicht mehr den Unterricht schmiss, hatten sich einige Schüler sogar nachträglich wieder eingeschrieben. Sie konnte unmöglich vor ihm im vierten Stock gewesen sein und selbst dann war eine Begegnung unwahrscheinlich. Harrys paranoider Verstand wollte nicht an einen Zufall glauben. Grübelnd ging er weiter.

* * *

„Guten Abend, Professor. Sie wollten mich sehen?", erkundigte sich Harry höflich als er am Mittwochabend das Büro des Schulleiters betrat. Am Morgen hatte er eine entsprechende Notiz per Schuleule erhalten. „In der Tat. Komm rein, mein Junge, komm herein", begrüßte ihn der alte Zauberer und sah von den Schriftrollen auf die vor ihm ausgebreitet lagen. „Setz dich, setz dich", bat der Mann und deutete auf den Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Ich kann gutes und nicht so gutes berichten", sagte der Mann nachdem Harry seiner Bitte entsprochen hatte und sich ein Zitronenbonbon genommen hatte.

„Du erinnerst dich bestimmt daran, dass ich dir von dem unbekannten Feind in Irland erzählt habe? Anscheinend ist es dem irischen Ministerium gelungen den Übeltäter unter erschreckenden Verlusten zu erlegen. Offenbar handelt es sich um ein bisher nicht gesehenes Mischwesen, das auf eigene Faust getötet hat und nicht mit Voldemort in Verbindung stand", berichtete Dumbledore und Harry wurde hellhörig, „Ein neues Mischwesen? Besteht die Möglichkeit es hierher zu schaffen?", wollte der Junge neugierig wissen. Dumbledore legte die Hände zusammen und nickte schließlich. „Ich könnte meinen Einfluss als höchster Obermufti geltend machen und anbieten es hier zu untersuchen. Damit bekomme ich es mindestens in die Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums", äußerte sie der alte Zauberer optimistisch.

Harry schaute nicht allzu glücklich, aber darauf ging Dumbledore nicht weiter ein. Stattdessen kam er auf ein anderes angeschnittenes Thema zurück, „Bei den meisten Diebstählen von Artefakten haben wir es mit kriminellen Magiern und Muggeln zu tun, die die allgemeine Unsicherheit für sich auszunutzen wollte. Die meisten konnten wir noch nicht fassen, dafür sind wir zu sehr mit den Todessern beschäftigt. Trotzdem sind wir ziemlich sicher das Voldemort nur einen der Diebstähle angeordnet hat, was nicht heißt, dass die meisten gestohlenen Sachen im Endeffekt nicht doch bei ihm auftauchen", seufzte Dumbledore und putzte seine Halbmondbrille.

Dann setzte er die Sehhilfe wieder auf und suchte in den Schriftstücken vor sich. Dabei sagte er, „Den einen Diebstahl, der definitiv von seinen Anhängern ausgeführt wurde, traf ein Londoner Museum in dem gerade eine Ägyptenausstellung stattfand. Gestohlen wurde nur ein Stück – dieses hier." Der höchste Obermufti fand was er suchte und warf Harry ein gewöhnliches Photo zu, das aus einem Muggelarchiv stammen musste. Es zeigte ein silbernes Kreuz, das aus einem T und einer aufgesetzten Schleife bestand. Es war nicht weiter verziert oder hatte sonstige Auffälligkeiten.

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry und gab das Photo zurück. „Ein ägyptisches Anch oder auch Nilschlüssel, das vor ein paar Jahrtausenden dem Pharao Chipchip-un-chep gehört hat", erklärte Dumbledore, was Harry nicht wirklich weiterhalf. „Kann es uns gefährlich werden?", hakte er nach. „Vielleicht. Das Anch ist die Hieroglyphe – so heißen die ägyptischen Schriftzeichen – die für das Leben steht. Es war Teil der Symbol-Triade, eins von drei Teilen die einem Pharao bei seinem Amtsantritt gegeben wurde. Es ist also davon auszugehen, dass es ein mächtiger magischer Gegenstand ist, der den Muggel irgendwie in die Hände gefallen ist", erläuterte der Schulleiter und durchforstete seine Aufzeichnungen.

„Wie Tom davon Wind bekommen hat oder was dieses Artefakt vermag kann ich nicht sagen, meine Aufzeichnungen über diese Zeit sind sehr spärlich und undeutlich", gestand Dumbledore. „Wenn es das Symbol für Leben ist, erhofft er sich vielleicht Unsterblichkeit", schlug Harry vor, doch Dumbledore winkte sofort ab. „Viel zu nahe liegend. Außerdem ist Chipchip-un-chep tot oder nicht? Nein, nein, es war ein Alltagsgegenstand den er die ganze Zeit bei sich trug, ja, aber ich vermute eher, dass es ein magischer Schutz war. Die entscheidende Frage wird wohl sein, vor was hat es seinen Träger geschützt hat oder womöglich immer noch schützt", entschied der alte Zauberer und zog einen Fetzen Pergament hervor.

„Das hier ist eine Abschrift eines alten Fundes, der aus der Lebzeit von Chipchip-un-chep datiert. Dort steht, ‚und der Wind der anderen Götter fegte heran, doch unser Pharao führte das Anch an seine Lippen und die Götter schwiegen still'. Hier irgendwo war auch noch eine weitere interessante Stelle. Nein, nicht hier. Ah, da ist es ja. Hier hat ein Schreiber folgendes notiert, ‚Im ganzen Hof ist der Wahnsinn ausgebrochen, nur unserer Gott ist gegen seine niederen Einflüsse unempfindlich'. Die Originale sind natürlich wesentlich blumiger und länger als meine verkürzten Übersetzungen, aber so oder so kann ich keine eindeutige Funktion des Gegenstandes darauf ableiten", klagte der Schulleiter und legte die Schriftrolle wieder beiseite.

„Ich fürchte in diesem Fall bin ich keine Hilfe. Ägyptisch ist mir in meinen Studien noch nicht untergekommen", entschuldigte sich der Junge, was Dumbledore nicht sonderlich zu stören schien. „Ich wollte dich auch nicht in dieser Hinsicht um Hilfe bitten, sondern die nur den aktuellen Stand mitteilen. Sobald ich mehr erfahre, lasse ich es dich wissen. Guten Abend", verabschiedete ihn der Schulleiter und bevor Harry das Büro verlassen hatte, stand er vor seinem Bücherregal und fuhr suchend die Buchrücken entlang. Anscheinend hatte er eine Idee, die er verfolgen wollte. Harry ließ ihn gewähren und zog sich ohne ein weiteres Wort unauffällig zurück.

Nach einem längeren Abstecher in die Küche, wo er merkwürdiger Weise nicht Dobby vorfand, aber dafür genug andere Hauselfen, die ihn mit Köstlichkeiten versorgten, ging Harry zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort wartete Neville auf ihn. „Hallo, Harry. Ich dachte, da ich am Sonntag nicht da war, könnten wir unseren Plausch jetzt nachholen", begrüßte ihn sein Freund. Zögerlich ließ sich Harry in einen Sessel gleiten und musterte seinen Schüler. „Keine Sorge, diesmal bin ich nicht im Auftrag von Blaise unterwegs", beruhigte ihn Neville, als er den kritischen Blick spürte.

„Gut, was liegt dir dann auf dem Herzen?", fragte Harry tatsächlich erleichtert. „Eigentlich nur eine Bitte. Erzähl mir von der Kunst", offenbarte ihm sein Schüler und für einen Moment war er sprachlos. „Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen", blockte er viel zu spät ab. „Für nichts triffst du dich sehr oft mit Blaise", stellte Neville fest und versuchte mit seinen Blicken eine Antwort aus Harry herauszupressen. „Neville, es reicht. Ich werde dir nichts sagen", beendete Harry das Gespräch und stand auf, aber für Neville war es noch nicht zu Ende. „Was ist dran an dieser Kunst, dass weder du noch Blaise darüber reden wollen?", rief Neville ihm hinterher, doch Harry ging einfach weiter. Dass Blaise auch nicht darüber redete machte seine Schritte leichter.

Dieses Mal hörte er nicht wie Neville den Schlafsaal betrat.


	18. Kapitel: Muster

**Kapitel 18: Muster   
**

Der Schulgong schlug Mitternacht als Neville den dunkeln Gemeinschaftsraum seines Hauses betrat. Düstere Wolken hatten an diesem letzten Oktoberwochenende den Himmel erobert und das Licht der Sterne und des Mondes ausgesperrt. Dennoch hatte der Junge keine Probleme Harry ausfindig zumachen, der neben dem erloschenen Kamin wie eine Statue über einem Tisch gebeugt saß. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches den Anführer der DA zu dieser Stunde dort anzutreffen, aber wenn dies der Fall war funkelte einem normalerweise das smaragdgrün seiner Augen herausfordernd entgegen.

Nun zeigte er durch keine Regung, dass er der Anwesenheit seines Schülers gewahr war. Neugierig durchquerte Neville den Raum, der wie immer unordentlich und vermüllt war. „Hey Harry, was machst …?" Seine Frage blieb Neville im Hals stecken, als er sah, worauf seinen Lehrer so fixiert war. Es war die Karte des Rumtreibers. Leichte Nervosität machte sich in ihm breit, denn er hatte sich gerade wieder mit Blaise getroffen und Harry bedachte diese Verbindung immer noch mit dem gleichen Unwillen wie vor zwei Wochen. „Wie lange sitzt du schon hier?", fragte der blasse Junge und versuchte abzuschätzen wie groß seine Chance war, dass Harry nichts von seinen Treffen mit der Slytherin mitbekommen hatte.

Doch Harry war mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein und ging nicht auf die Frage des anderen Jungen ein. Stattdessen stellte er mit tonloser Stimme eine Gegenfrage, „Glaubst du, meinem Vater und seinen Freunden war jemals klar was für ein mächtiges Werkzeug sie geschaffen haben?" Neville runzelte die Stirn und ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen. „Keine Ahnung", gestand er ehrlicherweise und musterte verstohlen den Kartenausschnitt den Harry gerade betrachtete. Es zeigte ein für ihn nicht zu entzifferndes Wirrwarr aus Linien und Schnörkeln.

Harry schien auf dem Papier etwas erkennen zu können, denn sein Blick schien etwas eine geraume Zeit zu verfolgen. „Du solltest dich unsichtbar machen", schlug Harry schließlich vor ohne den Blick zu heben. Neville wollte fragen weshalb, als er hörte wie das Portrait aufschwang. Ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben kam er dem Vorschlag von Harry nach, auch wenn er in der Dunkelheit sowieso nicht zu sehen war. Einigermaßen interessiert verfolgte er wie Ginny Weasley und Dean Thomas sich Hand in Hand unbeholfen den Weg durch das Zimmer suchten. Vor den Treppen zu den Schlafsälen folgte eine kurze Abschiedszeremonie, dann verschwanden beide.

Als Neville zu Harry zurückblickte hatte dieser sich immer noch keinen Millimeter bewegt. Nur die Augen tanzten. Dann verstand Neville was den Jungen-der-lebt in seinen Bann schlug: Es war Hogwarts vom tiefsten Kerker zum höchsten Turm. Diese Erkenntnis stellte ihn sofort vor das neue Mysterium wie sein Lehrer irgendetwas auf der Karte ablesen konnte, ihm jedenfalls wurde nach zwei Sekunden Betrachtung schwindelig und er beeilte sich von dem Blatt aufzusehen. „Ich denke nicht, dass es ihnen bewusst war, sonst hätten sie mehr Unfug damit angestellt", nahm Harry den ursprünglichen Gedanken wieder auf, als hätte es die Unterbrechung nie gegeben.

„Wenn du es sagst", murmelte Neville und konzentrierte sich darauf wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. „Gut, dass die Weasley-Brüder nie das wahre Potenzial hiervon erkannt haben. Bei ihrem Geschäftssinn hätten sie wie Mogule über Hogwarts geherrscht", fuhr Harry unbeirrt fort. „Jeder Zauberstab ist nur so mächtig wie sein Besitzer", warf Neville ein, als sein Kopf sich von der Informationsflut erholt hatte. Daraufhin lachte Harry laut auf, etwas dass ihm ganz und gar nicht ähnlich sah, aber zu Nevilles Erstaunen schien es ein echtes Lachen zu sein.

„Gut gesagt", sagte Harry und fügte nahtlos an, „Auf seine eigene Art und Weise ist das hier schlimmer als Legilimentik." Bei dieser Aussage, die genauso gut ein Geständnis oder Anklage sein konnte, überlief Neville ein kalter Schauer. Mittlerweile war Neville unter Harrys Anleitung ein passabler Okklumentiker geworden, doch der unweigerlich damit verbundene Kontakt zur Legilimentik hatte gehörigen Respekt davor in ihn internalisiert. „Warum tust du es dann?", presste Neville hervor, während er sich bemühte nicht auf die komplexe Darstellung von Hogwarts zu schauen.

„Warum meidest du immer noch die Treppe mit der Trickstufe?", konterte Harry und sein Schüler starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Ein trockenes, kurzes Lachen entfuhr Harry. „Wir sind alle Sklaven unserer Gewohnheiten und Gewohnheiten entwickeln sich schneller als wir uns bewusst sind. Eigentlich wollte ich nur ein kleines bisschen Wissen, doch dahinter verbarg sich mehr Wissen und dahinter noch mehr Wissen und seit einer Woche studiere ich diesen Plan und sehe immer noch neue Muster oder Verbindungen", gestand Harry freimütig und sein Gesicht nahm einen verträumten Ausdruck an.

„Wenn du um diese Gewohnheit weißt, warum legst du sie nicht ab? Mit der Legilimentik hast du es auch geschafft", gab Neville zu bedenken und das Verträumte in dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers verklärte sich. „Loszulassen ist viel schwieriger als anzufangen. Ich habe so viel erfahren und kann hiervon so viel mehr noch lernen. Ich weiß wer, ich weiß wo, ich weiß wann. Ich halte die Essenz des Zusammenlebens auf Hogwarts in meinen Händen. Die Legilimentik zeigte mir Gedanken und Erinnerungen, doch das sind nicht mehr als Buchstaben gewesen. Zeichen ohne Zusammenhang oder größere Bedeutung. Das hier ist ein Buch indem festgehalten ist, wie die Buchstaben zu ordnen sind, damit sie ihre Wirkung entfalten", bei den Worten strich der Anführer der DA fast liebevoll über das vergilbte Pergament.

Neville hatte das Gefühl irgendetwas sagen zu müssen, aber sein Mund war zu trocken um dazu überhaupt fähig zu sein, also fuhr Harry in seinem Monolog fort. „Ich weiß mehr über die Bewohner dieses Schlosses als sie selbst über sich wissen. Filch steht jedes Mal vor derselben Entscheidung wie rum er seine Tour gehen soll und er geht jedes Mal linksrum. Dumbledore nimmt nie den direkten Weg zum Lehrerzimmer, sondern dreht eine Runde im vierten Stock, wo er fast immer auf Peeves trifft. Cho Chang verschwindet regelmäßig früher aus den Klassen und bewegt sich auf Wegen, die ich gewohnheitsgemäß gehe", referierte Harry weiterhin tonlos und in diesem Mangel aus Betonung und Modulation wäre Neville die Bedeutung des letzten Satzes fast entgangen.

_Darum geht es also_, dachte der blasse Junge sich und ließ sich in seinem Sitz zurückfallen. Auf einmal verloren seine Sorgen um Harrys Einstellung zu seiner Beziehung zu Blaise an Dringlichkeit, denn seinen Lehrmeister plagten ganz andere Probleme und auf gewisse Weise entlastete er unwissentlich Harry von einem Teilproblem, in dem er Blaise von ihm fernhielt. Damit sah er sich nur noch unmittelbar mit Hermine und Cho konfrontiert, wobei besonders die Ravenclaw ihm zu schaffen machte.

_Jedenfalls denkt er, er hätte es nur mit Cho zu tun. Wenn er wüsste wie viele Mädchen es laut Gerüchteküche auf ihn abgesehen hatten nur nicht so forsch waren…_, fügte Neville an seinen Gedankenstrom an. Dann schoss ihm ein neuer Gedanke durch den Kopf und mit geweiteten Augen sah er auf die gebeugte Gestalt vor ihm herab. Er wusste davon. Wenn nicht durch seine Legilimentik, dann jetzt durch die Karte des Herumtreibers. Er kannte seine Wege und Neville hätte eine Galleone darauf gesetzt, dass jeden Tag Trauben von Mädchen zu diesen Wegen eilten, nur um eine Chance zu haben einen Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen.

_Cho Chang ist nur die Spitze eines Eisberges, unter dem Harry begraben liegt_, ging es Neville durch den Kopf und plötzlich hatte das Problem eine völlig andere Dimension. „Oh man, ist kann echt nicht leicht sein, du zu sein", sagte Neville in den Raum bevor er sich eines besseren Besinnen konnte. Harry strich über das Pergament und die Karte verblasste, dann richtete er sich auf und sah zum ersten Mal seinen Schüler an. Das Gesicht war eine Maske, dass erkannte Neville, aber selbst ihm war es unmöglich dahinter zu sehen und zu erkennen, was Harry in diesem Moment fühlte.

„Ja", erwiderte Harry lakonisch und strich sich mit Zeigefinger und Daumen über die geschlossenen Augenlider. Eine Weile herrschte Stille in dem Raum, die schließlich von Harry durchbrochen wurde, „Habe ich bereits darauf hingewiesen, dass Wissen ein zweischneidiges Schwert ist?" „Ja, das ein oder andere Mal", beruhigte ihn Neville und ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. Harry musste selbst wissen, dass er diese Weisheit bei jedem zweiten DA-Treffen zur Sprache brachte. „Du solltest mehr auf dich selbst hören", riet sein Freund, doch Harry winkte ab.

„Ich sollte mehr auf dich hören. Du bist eine große Hilfe", lobte der Anführer der DA unerwartet. Vielleicht solltest du mehr Zeit mit deinen Freunden verbringen als alleine für dich zu brüten und den Anderen das Gefühl zu geben, alles spielte sich über ihrem Niveau ab, sagte Neville im Stillen, denn er wagte es nicht diesen Gedanken auszusprechen. In den beinah zwei Monaten in denen sie wieder auf Hogwarts waren, hatte Neville mehr und mehr Harrys Platz in dem Trio mit Hermine und Ron eingenommen, weil der Junge-der-lebt sich aus dem einen oder anderen Grund zurückgezogen hatte. Sah man von ihren sonntäglichen Treffen ab, sahen sie sich nur noch im Unterricht oder im Zusammenhang mit der DA und in Belangen der DA war Harry nicht ihr Freund sondern ihr Anführer.

Harry schien sich dessen bewusst zu sein, zumindest glaubte das Neville, und das belastete ihn noch mehr, aber aus Gründen, die sich seinem Schüler nicht erschließen wollten, tat er nichts gegen diese Entzweiung. „Ich sollte ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht", sagte Harry als sich die Stille in die Länge zog und stand auf. „Ja, gute Nacht", antwortete Neville abwesend und verharrte in seinem Sitz. Harry musterte ihn eindringlich, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und ging. Immer noch unsichtbar saß Neville im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum bis die Hauselfen kamen. Ohne die verstreuten Sachen der Schüler zu berühren, machte sie mit kundigem Gespür Müll ausfindig, putzten den Kamin und hinterließen einen immer noch chaotischen, aber sauberen Raum.

Währenddessen ging Neville einem unglaublich packenden Gedanken nach. Muster und Gewohnheiten hatte Harry gesagt und damit vielleicht mehr von sich preisgegeben als er dachte. Je mehr Neville darüber nachdachte desto mehr Muster sah er in Harrys Verhalten und diese Muster wurden zu Gewohnheiten, die sich immer mehr verfestigten. Als die Hauselfen schon lange wieder gegangen waren, glaubte Neville die Beweggründe seines Freundes und Lehrmeisters herausgefunden zu haben. Er wollte seine Freunde schützen, in dem er sie von seinem Leben ausschloss. Von Anfang an war es ein Muster in seinem Verhalten gewesen.

Schon in seinem ersten Jahr wollte er alle Gefahren allein auf sich nehmen und hatte versucht seine Freunde von seiner Seite zu drängen. Jetzt war dieses Muster eine Gewohnheit und für ihn war es eine Selbstverständlichkeit seine Freunde von seinen Unternehmungen abzukapseln, nicht weil er ihnen nicht zutraute ihm helfen zu können, sondern weil er ihre Hilfe fürchtete, denn sie machte sie zu Zielen. Dass Voldemort sie so oder so als Ziele sah, wusste Harry natürlich selbst, deshalb musste es in seiner Vorstellung noch ein Dutzend Winkelzüge geben, die im Endeffekt aber auf dasselbe Ergebnis hinausliefen.

Die Lösung, sich einfach abzuschotten und mit der DA die Illusion zu erzeugen sie am Geschehen zu beteiligen, war für Harry nahezu optimal, aber jetzt drängten plötzlich Störfaktoren in sein schönes System, weibliche Störfaktoren. Kein Wunder, dass ihm Blaises und Chos Avancen so an die Nieren gingen, mutmaßte Neville. Sie untergruben all seine Bemühungen und waren seine personifizierten Ängste: Menschen mit einer engen Bindung zu ihm waren in seinem Denken nicht mehr als Zielscheiben die Voldemort benutzen würde um ihm zu schaden.

Die Vorstellung, dass er darum wusste und sich trotzdem nicht davon befreien konnte, war perfide und Neville wurde kalt ums Herz, als er versuchte Harrys Gefühle nachzuempfinden. Fast noch schlimmer wog, dass ihm kein Weg einfallen wollte, Harry aus diesem Dilemma herauszuholen. Dabei sollte das seine Pflicht als Stellvertreter sein. Er war die rechte Hand, der engste Vertraute an Harrys Seite, auch wenn es mit dem Vertrauen an dieser Stelle nicht allzu weit her war.

Über dem Grübeln schlief der Junge schließlich ein und da er immer noch unsichtbar war, war sein Weckruf äußerst schmerzhaft.

* * *

„Guten Morgen, Hermine. Ich nehme an, du willst nicht zum Frühstück", begrüßte Harry seine Freundin, als er hinter ihr den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, und deutete auf die dicke Büchertasche. Wirsch drehte sich das Mädchen um. Sie schien schlechte Laune oder schlecht geschlafen zu haben oder beides. Jedenfalls war ihr Ton ziemlich rüde als sie erwiderte, „Oh, darf ich nicht meine Muster durchbrechen und Sonntags vor dem Frühstück in die Bibliothek gehen?" Harry schlug sich mental gegen die Stirn. Das Hermine ihn belauschen konnte, war ihm vollkommen entfallen.

Er hob abwehrend die Hände und versuchte vernünftig zu klingen. Er hatte sich das Gespräch mit Neville zu Herzen genommen und sich die Karte aus dem Kopf geschlagen. Und er hatte sich auch Nevilles Gedanken zu Herzen genommen, die noch nicht so gut geschützt waren wie sein Schüler dachte. „Du darfst machen was du willst", erklärte er, doch irgendwie verfehlte diese Aussage ihre erhoffte Wirkung. „Schön, wenn der Herr und Meister darauf besteht dann geh ich eben erst zum Frühstück", rief Hermine schrill und pfefferte ihre Buchtasche in einen augenscheinlich leeren Sessel.

Vom augenscheinlich leeren Sessel kam ein spitzer Schmerzensschrei, gefolgt von einem gequälten Wimmern. Hermines Blick, der wütend auf Harry gerichtet war, glitt verwundert zu ihrer Büchertasche, die gerade auf den Boden fiel. Harry, der natürlich von Nevilles unglücklicher Anwesenheit wusste, begriff nach einem Augenblick, dass das nicht für Hermine galt und hob den Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf. Als sich auch Hermines Augen auftat, was geschehen war, kniete sie neben dem gekrümmt liegenden Neville nieder und beteuerte, dass es ihr Leid tat. Neville rieb sich ein letztes Mal über seinen Schritt und biss dann auf die Zähne.

„Schon – gut – Hermine. Es – war – nur – der Schreck. Ich werde – nicht jeden Tag – von einem Schlag auf die – Au – Nüsse geweckt", presste Neville schwer atmend hervor. „Ich fühle mit dir", tröstete Harry und klopfte seinem Freund mit einem scheinheiligen Lächeln auf den Rücken. „Und ich mit dir", eröffnete ihm sein Schüler mit einem vielsagenden Blick, der Harrys dazu veranlasste sich umzusehen. Hermines Szene und Nevilles unfreiwillige Einlage hatte eindeutig zuviel Aufmerksamkeit angezogen.

„Was immer du mir sagen willst, behalt es bei dir, bis wir alleine sind", zischte der Anführer der DA Neville ins Ohr, der kaum merklich nickte. Hermine sah die beiden merkwürdig an, „Alles klar mit euch, Jungs?" „Nein", antwortete Neville schnell und fuhr nochmals über die Stelle wo ihn gefühlte hundert Kilogramm Bücher getroffen hatten. Harry blieb ihr eine Antwort schuldig und manövrierte die beiden Freunde Richtung Ausgang. Kurz darauf holte Ron sie ein und das Quartet begab sich zum Frühstück, wo Dumbledore noch einmal die Namen derer vorlas, die sich für die zweite Runde des Turniers qualifiziert hatten.

Was auch immer genau Hermine am Morgen so aufgeregt hatte, aus Dumbledores Mund zu hören, dass von dreißig Duellanten einundzwanzig Mitglieder in der DA waren, besserte ihre Laune ebenso wie die von Harry und Neville. Ron quittierte das Geschehen mit einem zufriedenen Grunzen, während er das Frühstück in sich hinein schaufelte. Harry hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber die anhaltende Belastung aus Quidditch und DA schien Rons Unersättlichkeit noch weiter gesteigert zu haben.

Kaum hatte Ron sich den Mund abgewischt – nach stummer Aufforderung von Hermine natürlich – und aus dem Fenster gesehen, grinste er Harry an. „Wenn wir uns beeilen können wir noch zwei Stunden in diesem herrlichen Wetter trainieren, bevor Ravenclaw auf den Platz kommt. Los, los, auf geht's", rief Ron über die ganze Tafel hinweg und winkte die Mannschaft zu sich.

_Herrliches Wetter, in der Tat_, dachte sich Harry und sah hinaus in die graue Welt in der gerade ein Herbststurm tobte, _ich glaube die Ravenclaw überlassen uns sogar den Platz für den ganzen Tag._ Ohne viel Begeisterung fügte sich Harry dem Unvermeidlichen. In Sachen Quidditch war Ron der Boss.

Zusammen mit den anderen stemmte er sich auf dem Marsch in die Umkleidekabinen gegen den Wind. Auch dort pfiff es gehörig und die Stimmung war dementsprechend mies. Nur Ron schien gegen das alles immun zu sein. Er hatte nur im Kopf, dass in zwei Wochen das Spiel gegen Slytherin anstand.


	19. Kapitel: Malfoys Fall

**Kapitel 19: Malfoys Fall   
**

Zwei Wochen konnte so lächerlich wenig Zeit sein, stellte Harry fest, denn ehe er sich versah, befand er sich in der Umkleidekabine und legte seine Ausrüstung für das langersehnte Spiel gegen Slytherin an. Die Atmosphäre war geladen und die Anspannung selbst für ihn fast unerträglich, was schon was heißen sollte. Er verdächtigte Ron ihnen etwas ins Essen getan zu haben, weil dessen Enthusiasmus hatte sich wie ein Virus auf das ganze Team übertragen und selbst die Ersatzspieler hatten einen beängstigenden Tunnelblick bekommen, der ganz und gar auf das heutige Ereignis ausgerichtet war.

Das hatte McGonagall zu Anlass genommen Ron darauf hinzuweisen, dass es in Hogwarts nicht üblich war ständige Ersatzspieler zu berufen und sie mit denselben Privilegien auszustatten wie die regulären Spieler. Rons Antwort darauf war so lakonisch wie typisch gewesen. „Das ist Quidditch, ich bin Kapitän und Ihre einzige Sorge sollte sein, wo sie den nächsten Pokal hinstellen." Harry schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken daran, doch dann klatschte Ron in die Hände und Harrys Miene wurde ernst.

„Also gut, alle herhören", rief Ron und die Mannschaft, Spieler wie Ersatzleute, bildeten einen lockeren Kreis um ihn und Harry, der sich zu seinem Freund gesellte. Ron holte tief Luft und begann dann langsam und gestikulierend im Kreis auf und ab zu gehen. „Wir haben lange und hart für dieses Spiel trainiert. Wenn wir daraus gehen, will ich sehen, dass die Schinderei etwas gebracht hat. Ich will schönen Quidditch sehen. Wir machen Slytherin so platt, dass die nicht mehr wissen ob eine Schlange oder eine Flunder ihr Wappentier ist!" Rons Bewegungen wurden schneller und er fing an lauter zu reden. Harry imitierte seinen Freund und die beiden stromerten durch den Kreis wie zwei gefangene Raubtiere kurz vor der Fütterungszeit.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Harry den Rothaarigen kopierte. Im Training hatte er es schon öfters gemacht um Rons Brandreden ein wenig die Schärfe zu nehmen. Am Anfang war es nur ein Scherz von ihm gewesen, doch heute lachte keiner mehr darüber, denn die beiden Freunde verschmolzen zu einer Einheit, die ihre Zuschauer mit ihren fanatischen Blicken in den Bann schlugen. Dabei überließ der Anführer der DA dem Kapitän das Wort und beschränkte sich auf Blicke und Gesten, doch mehr war auch nicht nötig um das Feuer der Begeisterung im Rest der Mannschaft zum Lodern zu bringen.

„Wir fegen sie von den Besen! Wir machen sie so fertig, dass den Slytherins auch noch in zehn Jahren die Tränen in die Augen steigen, wenn sie an heute denken. Wir verewigen uns in der Geschichte dieses einmaligen Sports! Seid ihr dabei?", fragte Ron betont gelassen in die Runde und ein stürmisches „Ja"; antwortete ihm. „Wer sind wir?", fragte Ron und tat so, als würde ihn das elektrisierte Umfeld unbeeindruckt lassen. „GRYFFINDOR!", schallte es ihm entgegen und sogar der sonst so verschlossene Cormag McLeggen ließ sich vollends mitreißen.

„Und was wollt ihr?", wollte Ron in einem andächtigen Flüstern wissen. „Sieg!", brüllten alle außer Ron. „Lauter", forderte der Kapitän und peitschte sie mit ausladenden Gesten an. „SIEG! SIEG! SIEG!", hallte es durch die Kabine und Ron und Harry heizten die Gryffindor immer weiter an. Schließlich erhob Ron seine Stimme und irgendwie schaffte er es das allgemeine Getose zu übertönen, „Wenn das so ist, dann holt ihn euch".

Alle warfen sich ihre Besen über die Schultern und trabten durch den Gang der ins Stadion führte. Die Ersatzspieler vorne weg, denn sie würden am Ausgang stehen bleiben und den Spielern noch einmal auf die Schultern klopfen. Harry und Ron reihten sich hinten ein, nachdem sie einen kurzen Blick getauscht und die eigene Besessenheit in den Augen des anderen gesehen hatten. Den Weg durch den Tunnel mit dem hellen Licht am Ende kam Harry vor wie ein Blick durch ein Fenster in seine Vergangenheit.

Seine Erinnerung an den ersten Marsch wurde so frisch als wäre er wieder dort. Er spürte dieselbe Nervosität und Erregung, die er damals verspürt hatte, als Wood neben ihm gestanden hatte. Alles in ihm, sein ganzes Wesen verlangte nach dem Spiel. Er hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten im Leben etwas noch mal so sehr zu wollen. Warum hatte er in all den Jahren nie gemerkt, wie sehnlich er das Quidditchspielen vermisste? So sehr ihn diese Frage auch beschäftigte, die Suche nach einer Antwort musste sich gedulden, denn er hatte die letzten Meter des Ganges erreicht.

Er klatschte bei Cormag, Jimmy, Jack und Natalie ab und schwang sich dann aus dem Lauf auf seinen modifizierten Sauberwisch. Wie nach einem Sprung durch die Zeit tauchte er von der relativen Ruhe des Ganges in den Hexenkessel des Stadions ein. Zusammen mit dem Rest des Teams drehte er eine Runde über das Stadion, das traditionell in erdrückender Mehrheit in Rot und Gold gewand war und ritt auf der Welle der Unterstützung, die ihnen entgegenschwappte. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl und mit nichts zu vergleichen was er seit seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts erfahren hatte.

Dann brach auch der Block der Slytherins in Jubel aus, denn ihre Gegner erschienen auf dem Spielfeld. Deren Auftritt war aber weit weniger euphorisch und die Posen wirkten etwas verkrampft. Der Grund dafür war leicht zu erraten, denn als die Mannschaften bei Madame Hooch landeten und sich formierten und Harry seinen Schläger vom Gürtel löste, wurden die Slytherins aschfahl und Malfoys arrogantes Lächeln war wie weggewischt. „Warum so blass, Jungs?", fragte Ron mit einem dreckigen Grinsen, „Das Wetter ist herrlich und es ist doch nur Quidditch."

Das Wetter war wirklich herrlich, obwohl es trotz Sonnenschein kühl und der Wind sogar kalt war. Rons zweite Anmerkung, begleitet von dem irren Glitzern in seinen Augen, klang mehr wie ein grausames Todesurteil, fand Harry. _Und ich bin der Henker_, dachte der Junge versonnen. Dann blieb gar keine Zeit mehr zum Denken, weil Madame Hooch das Spiel anpfiff. Bevor die Slytherins, die immer noch mit dem flatternden Nerven kämpften, sich sortiert hatten, war Katie am Ball.

Ein kraftvoller Wurf an die Außenseite, wo Demelza schon wartete, brachte den Ball außer Reichweite für die Jäger der Slytherins, die sich allmählich an die Verfolgung machten. Doch dabei übersahen sie Seamus, der sich ungehindert vor den Torringen postierte und nur noch auf den Pass von Demelza warten musste. In einem hohen Bogen überflog der Quaffel die Slytherins und landete sicher in den Armen des Jägers von Gryffindor, der dem zögerlichen Hüter seiner Gegner keine Chance ließ.

„Das sieht doch gut aus", sagte Harry zu Ron. „Ganz ordentlich", beschied Ron mit einem grimmigen Nicken. „Wir sollten auch mal", schlug Harry vor und wollte sich ebenfalls abstoßen, als Ron ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Mach sie fertig, aber denk dran, keine Toten!", ermahnte der Kapitän den Anführer der DA und fixierte ihn mit einem ernsten Blick, den der Schwarzhaarige mit einem ebenso ernsten Nicken erwiderte. „Dann los", sagte Ron und rückte sich auf seinem Sauberwisch Elf zurecht. Gleichzeitig stießen sich die beiden Nachzügler vom Boden ab und flogen dann getrennte Wege.

Kaum war Harry in der Luft, lenkte sein Treiberkollege Ritchie einen Klatscher in seine Richtung. Der schwarzhaarige Junge griff den Schläger fester und wartete auf den richtigen Moment. Weil der Klatscher im letzten Moment abdrehte saß der Schlag nicht optimal und der anvisierte Slytherin konnte sich mit einer schnellen Rolle aus der Schussbahn bringen. Aber Harry grämte der Fehlversuch nicht. Außer einem leichten Vibrieren war sein Sauberwisch vollkommen unbeeindruckt von der Belastung geblieben und Harry glaubte, endlich die Schläge herausholen zu können, die er sich im Training nicht getraut hatte.

Da machte der zweite Klatscher den Fehler auf ihn zuzuhalten. Mit leichtem Druck durch seine Beine dirigierte Harry seinen Besen in eine bessere Position während er Maß nahm und mit beiden Händen ausholte. Diesmal war der Schlag besser, aber selbst die gewaltige Kraft, die Harry aufbrachte, konnte den eigenwilligen Spielball nicht lange auf Kurs halten und auch dieser Schlag verfehlte sein Ziel knapp. In seinem Rücken legte Crabbe auf ihn an, doch Harry merkte es an dem charakteristischen Klacken von Eisen auf Holz und dem Pfeifen, das auf ihn zuhielt.

Mit einer Hand riss er den Besen, dessen Beschleunigung im Vergleich zu seinem alten Feuerblitz stark zu wünschen übrig ließ, hoch und zur Seite und mit der anderen umschloss er seinen Treiberknüppel. Da er nicht schnell genug war, um sich in eine aussichtsreiche Position zu bringen, drosch er den Klatscher in einem furiosen Rückhandschlag in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war. Der Klatscher sirrte mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit davon und Harry bedauerte ihn nicht gezielter angebracht zu haben, aber dann korrigierte Crabbes Beschränktheit diesen Umstand.

Der Treiber von Slytherin schenkte der irrsinnigen Geschwindigkeit des Klatschers keine Beachtung und manövrierte sich mit der augenscheinlichen Absicht noch mal auf Harry zu zielen in die ungefähre Flugbahn des Geschosses. Er schaffte es sogar den kleinen Ball zu treffen, doch anstatt dessen Richtung kontrolliert, soweit dies bei Klatschern überhaupt möglich war, beeinflussen zu können, wurde ihm der Schläger aus der Hand gerissen und der Junge selbst konnte sich nur mit äußerster Mühe auf dem Besen halten. Unter dem Johlen der Zuschauer musste der Slytherin landen und sein Spielgerät wieder auflesen, während Harry sich kurz die Zeit nahm einen Blick auf die Anzeigetafel zu werfen.

Es stand immer noch Zehn zu Null, doch zur gleichen Zeit brüllte Zacharias Smith in sein magisches Mikrophon, „Ein drachenstarker Wurf von Katie Bell! Da glüht der Quaffel und es steht Zwanzig zu Null für Gryffindor. Was für eine erste Spielminute!" Für eine Sekunde wünschte sich Harry die geradezu gemütliche Rolle als Sucher zurück, dann forderte ein Klatscher, der sich Demelza als Ziel ausgesucht hatte, schon wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit. Harry gab sich jetzt geduldiger und beschränkte sich darauf seine Kollegen zu verteidigen, was anspruchsvoll genug war. Seine Chance würde kommen, jedenfalls schloss er das aus der schieren Dichte seiner Zusammenkünfte mit den Klatschern.

Und die Chance kam. Zacharias Smith verkündete grad den ersten Treffer von Slytherin als ein Klatscher eine Kurve von unten auf ihn zu beschrieb. Im richtigen Moment beschrieb Harry eine horizontale Drehung mit seinem Besen und die Eisenkugel verfehlte seine Borsten um Millimeter. Schwungvoll holte Harry mit einer Hand aus und ließ seinen Schläger gegen den Ball krachen während dieser an ihm vorbeizischte. Malfoy, der gerade den Treffer seines Teams bejubelte, hatte keine Chance auszuweichen und Goyle war trotz des Nimbus 2001 zu langsam um seinen Sucher noch zu schützen.

Ein Ruck ging durch das Fluggerät des blonden Jungens als ein faustgroßes Loch in den Schweif seines Besens gestanzt wurde und nur ein geistesgegenwärtiger Zug am Stiel bewarte ihn davor vorn übergeworfen zu werden. Fluchend drehte sich Draco um und begutachtete den Schaden und warf danach einen vernichtenden Blick in Richtung Harry, der gelassen sein Treiberutensil schwang. Die hilflose Empörung in den Augen seines Erzfeindes in Schülerkreisen amüsierte ihn und gut gelaunt stürzte er sich wieder in die Schlacht.

Und eine Schlacht wurde es, denn auch wenn jedem Zuschauer klar war, welche Mannschaft die bessere spielerische Veranlagung hatte, war Slytherin materialtechnisch überlegen und besann sich auf seine Stärken. Es wurde gerempelt, gestoßen und geschnitten, immer an der Grenze des Erlauben, aber nie ganz darüber und Madame Hooch griff nicht ein. Gryffindor hielt dagegen, aber das war nicht ihr Spiel und Ron ermahnte sie mehrmals sich nicht auf das Spiel der Slytherins einzulassen.

Insgesamt wurde die Partie ausgeglichener als man zu Anfang hätte denken können, aber das schlug sich nicht im Ergebnis nieder. Dafür war Ron zu stark und der Hüter von Slytherin zu schwach. Beim Stand von Siebzig zu Zehn bekam Harry seine nächste Gelegenheit. Er schob sich vor Seamus und der Klatscher, der auf seinen Freund gezielt hatte, schwenkte auf ihn um. Diesmal stimmte sein Winkel zum Ball fast perfekt und sein Besen stand so stabil in der Luft, dass er genauso gut auf dem Boden hätte stehen können. Den Schläger mit beiden Händen haltend holte der Anführer der DA aus und drosch mit all seiner Kraft gegen die Eisenkugel, die ausnahmsweise keine Anstalten machte es sich vorher anders zu überlegen.

Der Knall des Aufpralls war im ganzen Stadion eindeutig zu vernehmen und alle sahen den schwarzen Strich in der Luft. Auch Slytherins Jäger Vaisey hörte den Knall in seinem Rücken und riss instinktiv seinen Besen herum. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah auch er den schwarzen Strich, dann jagte der rasende Klatscher durch seinen Besenstiel wie eine Panzergranate. Unter seinem Hintern splitterte das Holz auf gesamter Länge und die Holzfragmente bohrten sich in Hände und Gesäß. Dann stürzte er und landete unsanft auf dem Gras des Quidditchfeldes. Madame Hoochs Pfeife gellte und die Zuschauer sprangen von ihren Plätzen.

Sofort eilten seine Mannschaftskameraden, die Schiedsrichterin und die Krankenhexe zu dem gestürzten Spieler und auch einige der Lehrer schlossen sich an. Ron nutzte die Unterbrechung um seine Spieler zusammenzurufen, die sich vor den Torringen versammelte. „Mordsmäßiger Schlag, Harry", gratulierte Seamus, der offensichtlich kein Mitleid mit Harrys Opfer hatte, noch bevor er ganz heran war. Der Anführer der DA quittierte das Lob mit einem knappen Nicken, dann wurde er von Ron darauf hingewiesen, dass sein Schläger lädiert war. Genauer gesagt zog sich ein Riss über die ganze Länge und nur Harrys eiserner Griff hielt das Spielgerät noch zusammen.

Gespielt aufstöhnend setzte sich Harry ab, um sich von Jimmy den Ersatzschläger zu besorgen, während Ron die Aufmerksamkeit aller anderen Spieler auf sich zog. „Bisher sieht das ganz gut aus, aber ihr müsst denen von der Pelle bleiben", ermahnte er noch mal in Ruhe und Ritchie Coote sah gequält in die Runde. „Die hauen uns da draußen Grün und Blau", beschwerte sich der junge Treiber und zeigte seinen Arm, der tatsächlich schon einige blaue Stellen aufwies. „Aber es wird nicht besser, wenn wir versuchen mit gleichen Mitteln dagegen zuhalten. Wir müssen einfach nur ein paar Tore erzielen und dann holt Ginny sich den Schnatz", entgegnete Ron und er sah wirklich so gelassen aus wie seine Worte klangen.

„Du hast gut reden, ich hab das verdammte Ding noch nicht einmal gesehen", entfuhr es seiner Schwester, deren Haare vollkommen vom Wind zerzaust waren. „Alles zu seiner Zeit", winkte Ron ab und sah nach Harry, der gerade noch ein paar Worte mit den Ersatzspielern wechselte und dabei rein zufällig nicht allzu weit von der Stelle entfernt war, wo ein aufgebrachter Haufen Slytherins Madame Hooch bedrängte. Ron konnte sich gut vorstellen worum es ging und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln. Verschwörerisch neigte er sich dem Team zu, das automatisch dichter zusammenrückte, und sagte leise, „Ich weiß, es ist hart, aber gebt Harry noch ein wenig die Möglichkeit sich auszutoben. Ich habe ihn schon lange nicht mehr so gelöst gesehen. Also wenn ihr es nicht für euch tun könnt, dann spielt für ihn. Immerhin hat er mehr als genug für euch getan."

Die Gryffindors sahen nicht sonderlich glücklich aus, aber trotzdem nickten alle. Dann kam Harry hinzu und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Die Slytherins wollen ein Foul, aber Madame Hooch hat ihnen gerade erklärt – nicht ohne Schadenfreude, wie ich meine – dass das Schlagen eines Klatschers kein Foul ist", verkündete der schwarzhaarige Treiber und die Anderen ließen sich von seiner Freude anstecken. In lockerer Runde wurde gescherzt und gelacht und die Schmerzen in den geschundenen Gliedern waren bald vergessen. Als die Schiedsrichterin wieder anpfiff waren die Gryffindor mit demselben Elan wie zu Beginn dabei, was man von den Slytherin nicht behaupten konnte. Sie gaben sich nicht auf, aber mit einem Sucher auf einem beeinträchtigten Besen und einem Ersatzjäger auf einem Schulbesen, verschob sich das Kraftverhältnis noch deutlicher auf die Seite von Gryffindor, die vollends aufblühten.

Die drei Jäger setzten einen Spielzug nach dem anderen um und die Tore fielen schneller als Zacharias es kommentieren konnte, während Ron fast an Unterbeschäftigung gestorben wäre. Darüber, dass er zu wenig zu tun hatte, konnte sich Harry nicht beschweren. Sein größter Feind waren nicht Crabbe oder Goyle, sondern die Unberechenbarkeit der Klatscher, die es fast unmöglich machte seine Kraft anzubringen. Nach einer halben Stunde, mittlerweile stand es Zweihundertzehn zu Zwanzig, gelang Harry endlich das, worauf er scheinbar seit Jahren gewartet hatte.

Ein Klatscher war auf dem Weg zu ihm und hinter dem Klatscher sah Harry Malfoy auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz in der Luft schweben. Plötzlich verengte sich sein Blickfeld bis er nur noch den Klatscher, Malfoy und den blassblauen Himmel im Hintergrund sah. Wie im Traum manövrierte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Sauberwisch seitlich zur Flugbahn des Klatschers und holte aus. Die kleine schwarze Kugel kam immer näher und Harry bebte vor Vorfreude, als jeder Faser seines Körpers sich spannte. Dann war der Klatscher ganz nah. Gerade als Harry seine ganze Kraft in den Schlag legen wollte, hörte er Rons mahnende Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Keine Toten!", hatte sein Freund gesagt.

Er schlug trotzdem, aber nicht mit aller Kraft. Der Klatscher schoss davon und beschrieb dabei eine flache nach oben gerichtete Kurve. Malfoy, der ein wenig höher in der Luft gestanden hatte als Harry, machte denselben Fehler wie Vaisey vor ihm und drehte sich zur Quelle des Knalls um. Der Eisenball traf ihn in den Magen und hob ihn vom Besen. Dieser Augenblick brannte sich für immer in Harrys Geist ein. Malfoy mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt, wie er in der Luft hing.

Wieder gellte Madame Hoochs Pfeife, aber das war egal. Ginny hielt triumphierend den Schnatz in die Höhe und das Stadion explodierte in einem Jubelsturm. Beinah unbemerkt erreichte Malfoy den Zenit seines Sturzes und fiel dann wild mit den Armen rudernd wie ein flugunfähiges Säugetier. Harry sah zu bis der Junge auf den Boden aufschlug und sich stöhnend zusammenkrümmte, danach drehte er bei und schloss sich der Jubelorgie seines Teams an. Malfoy stürzen zu sehen hatte ihm nicht die Freude bereitet, die er erwartet hatte. Aber die Sache war bestimmt noch nicht vorüber.


	20. Kapitel: Rückkehr

**A/N:** In meiner Vorstellung haben sich die Darstellungen von der Kammer des Schreckens in Buch und Film vermischt. Ich glaube, ihr werdet sehen was ich meine.

* * *

**Kapitel 20: Rückkehr   
**

Mit aufgerissenen Augen fuhr Harry hoch und krallte seine Hände in den Pyjama. Dieser unglaubliche Schmerz, der ihn zuletzt im Wohnzimmer der Bones geplagt hatte, war wieder da. Sein Mund war weit aufgerissen, aber kein Ton wollte seiner Kehle entsteigen. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen während er in stummer Agonie auf seinem Bett saß, nur durch einen Vorhang von seinen Freunden getrennt, die friedlich den Siegesrausch ausschliefen.

Wie Flammen leckte der Schmerz an den Toren seiner Vernunft und der Wahnsinn pochte vehement dagegen, aber Harrys Geist hielt stand. Noch. Die Qual zog sich hin, aus Sekunden wurden Stunden, aus Augenblicken Ewigkeiten. Die Luft ging ihm aus, denn Atmen war ihm unmöglich. Die Kontrolle über seinen Körper hatte er preisgegeben um den Verstand zusammenzuhalten und die Bestie, die in ihrem Gefängnis vom selben Schmerz gepeinigt wurde, zu beherrschen. Schweiß lief ihm in Sturzbächen über den Rücken und übers Gesicht, Blut mischte sich darunter.

Seine Augen brannten, aber er konnte sie nicht schließen. Die Haut schien ihm in feinen Streifen abgezogen worden zu sein. Seine Innereien wurden von Titanenfäusten zerquetscht. Und die erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit wollte nicht kommen. Sogar der Tod erschien nach einer akzeptablen Alternative. Hätte er gekonnt hätte er um den Tod gebettelt, um dieser Marter zu entfliehen. Ein roter Schleier überzog seinen Blick, eine schwarze Decke legte sich über seinen Verstand.

Dann war es vorbei. So plötzlich wie er gekommen war verschwand der Schmerz auch wieder und Harry fiel zurück in die Kissen. Seine Sinne klärten sich und er konnte wieder denken. Das Erste, was er wahrnahm war der stechende Geruch von Exkrementen. Stöhnend richtete er sich auf und sah auf die verunreinigten Laken, die von Schweiß, Blut und Urin getränkt waren. Ein Zauberspruch nahm sich der Sache an, hinterließ aber eine Art Echo des Schmerzes, so dass Harry kurz die Augen schließen und sich konzentrieren musste um die Übelkeit zu ersticken.

Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen, die ohne Ende brannten, öffnete er die Augen wieder. Seine Kameraden schienen von dem Vorfall nichts mitbekommen zu haben. Kurz fragte sich Harry, ob er darüber froh sein oder ob es ihn beunruhigen sollte. _Immerhin hätte ich sterben können ohne dass es irgendwer bemerkt_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und dieser Gedenke erschütterte ihn. Plötzlich war die Euphorie, die er noch vor wenigen Stunden auf dem Quidditchfeld verspürt hatte, in unerreichbare Ferne gerückt. Sie erschien belanglos vor dem Hintergrund alles erstickender Schmerzen.

Im Wohnzimmer der Bones hatte er sich nicht weiter mit dem Anfall beschäftigt. _Warum_, fragte er sich jetzt. _Weil er nicht so heftig gewesen war_, antwortete er sich selbst, doch das konnte nicht alles gewesen sein. _Weil es das erste Mal gewesen war, eine Ausnahme, ein Einzelfall_. Nun, jetzt war es das nicht mehr. Dennoch war ihm die Ursache so unklar wie zuletzt. Voldemort? Vielleicht. Er selbst? Wie sollte er? Eine mysteriöse dritte Partie? Unwahrscheinlich, aber nicht unmöglich. Zufall? Womöglich, aber das brachte ihn auch nicht weiter.

Nur eins war sicher. Es war kein normaler Schmerz, der ihn an den Rand der Existenz gedrängt hatte. Mit normalem Schmerz, wie dem Brennen seiner Augen und Lunge, konnte er umgehen, ihn unterdrücken oder lenken. Außerdem nährte normaler Schmerz die Bestie in ihm und folterte sie nicht. Nein, dieser Schmerz war anders als alles was er sich erklären konnte. Durfte er Dumbledore darüber in Kenntnis setzten? Eher nicht, der alte Zauberer würde sich noch mehr Gedanken machen als er selbst und diese Ablenkung konnten sie sich nicht leisten.

Der Schulleiter kämpfte immer noch darum das Mischwesen aus Irland nach Hogwarts zu überführen und brütete über dem Geheimnis des Anchs von Chipchip-un-Chep. Neville? Nein, er war ebenso ein Grübler. Es war am Besten keiner erfuhr davon. Zuviel war zu verlieren, zu wenig zu gewinnen. Das war sein Problem und er musste eine Lösung dafür finden. Und wenn er keine fand, musste er sichergehen, dass alles geregelt war. Probeweise streckte er seine Arme und hob seine Beine. Als er sicher war, dass sein Körper ihm wieder gehorchte, schwang er sich aus dem Bett und schlüpfte aus seinem frisch gereinigten Pyjama.

An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Sich den Schattenumhang über die Schultern werfend, ging Harry aus dem Schlafsaal und begab sich zielstrebig zum Korridorabschnitt im siebten Stock, der bis zu seinem Eingreifen den Eingang zum Raum der Wünsche beherbergt hatte. Jetzt hatte der Gang ein neues Geheimnis. Eine Tür, für jeden sichtbar und für alle zugänglich. Man musste nur den Mut haben sie zu öffnen.

Harry schritt durch die Tür und ließ sie hinter sich wieder ins Schloss fallen. Die Mühe es leise zu tun sparte er sich, denn die Sonne war gerade erst hinter dem Horizont aufgetaucht und in dieser frühen Stunde war in Hogwarts so viel los wie auf dem Mond. Dann schritt er den kurzen Gang entlang, dessen Boden mit weißen Fliesen aus Naturstein bedeckt war. Die Wände waren aus sandsteinernen Ziegeln, die ohne Bindemittel aber äußerst akribisch übereinander geschichtet waren und nur die Decke zeigte noch das graue, unbehauene Ausgangsgestein. Der Durchgang war tageshell erleuchtet, obwohl es keine Lichtquelle zu geben schien.

Den Aufwand, den er für den Umbau und die Verkürzung des Weges zur Kammer betrieben hatte, hatte sich mehr als gelohnt, fand Harry. Das Schwierigste war gewesen eine magische Brücke zwischen dem siebten Stock und dem Zugang unter dem See zu bekommen, aber Harry wollte etwaigen Besuchern nicht mehr den Weg durch die Röhren zumuten. Und nachdem man einmal den Trick raus hatte, war es ganz einfach gewesen. Nur den Übergang fließend zu gestalten hatte ihn noch einiges an Mühen gekostet, aber auch das hatte er mit ein wenig Hilfe hinbekommen.

Die Flügel der Tür, die in Harrys zweitem Schuljahr noch zwei Schlangen gezeigt hatten, schwangen geräuschlos auseinander als er darauf zuschritt. Jetzt waren ein Phönix und ein Löwe darauf zu sehen und nur die leuchtenden Smaragde waren geblieben, denn Harry gefielen die Steine, die weiterhin die Augen der Tiere bildeten. Hinter dem Tor, das eigentlich keinen Nutzen mehr erfüllte, sondern nur noch als Zierde diente, hatte sich ebenfalls einiges getan.

Die Doppelreihe der Säulen aus den verschlungenen Schlangen waren durch Statuen von Phönixen und Löwen ersetzt worden, auf deren Köpfen die gewölbte Decke aus großen Steinquadern ruhte. Es war auch nicht mehr schattig oder dunkel, sondern es war genauso licht wie im Gang, auch hier ohne erkennbaren Grund. Schatten suchte man vergeblich. Auch das Wasser, das bei Harrys erstem Besuch noch unergründlich und bedrohlich gewirkt hatte, war von den Veränderungen nicht verschont geblieben. Klar und friedlich säumte es nun die Wände, den hinteren Bereich der Kammer ausgenommen.

Dort, wo einst die riesige Statue von Salazar Slytherin gestanden hatte, befand sich nun ein schlichter Thron aus grauem Stein. Sieben flache Stufen führten zu dem kleinen Podest, dessen Fläche nicht wesentlich größer war als der Sitz beanspruchte. Die Kammer wirkte alles andere als einladend, aber war doch wesentlich freundlicher als vor ihrer Umgestaltung, die sie größer erschienen ließ, obwohl man jetzt die Decke sehen konnte. Sie war in ihrer Schlichtheit und Helligkeit auch seltsam stimmig, auch wenn man trotzdem nicht lange in dem Raum verweilen wollte. Ihm haftete immer noch etwas Bedrückendes an.

Das Einzige was nicht in den Raum passen wollte, war der geräumige Käfig von Lucius Malfoy, der Harry böse anfunkelte als er ihn näher kommen sah. „Du siehst unausgeschlafen aus", begrüßte Harry den Todesser, der seit geraumer Zeit sein unfreiwilliger Gast war. „Jemand hat vergessen das Licht auszumachen", knurrte der Mann mürrisch und brachte seine Kleidung in Ordnung. Obwohl er seit Monaten niemanden außer Harry und Dobby gesehen hatte oder von irgendwem gesehen worden war, war seine Erscheinung immer noch tadellos und die Haltung drückte dieselbe Arroganz aus wie zuvor.

„Du hast meine uneingeschränkte Anteilnahme", erwiderte Harry sarkastisch und klatschte einmal in die Hände. Das Licht verlosch langsam und es wurde dunkel in der Kammer, was Harry nicht weiter beeinträchtigte. „Bist du nur hier um mich zu verhöhnen oder willst du diese heilige Stätte weiter schänden?", erkundigte sich Malfoy, während er nach seinem Bett tastete und sich darauf niederließ. „Ein bisschen von beidem", gestand Harry freimütig und erklomm bedächtig die Stufen zum Thron auf den er sich setzte.

„Mit welchen Lappalien gedenkst du mich diesmal zu treffen?", ätzte der reiche Zauberer, der sich auf seiner Liege ausstreckte. Harry sah sich in der Kammer um und antwortete nach einer gedehnten Pause, „Ich habe deinen Sohn in den Krankenflügel geschickt. Geprellte Rippen, Frakturen an einem Arm, eine Gehirnerschütterung, der übliche Kram halt, aber das wird dir ja sicher egal sei." „Dafür wirst du zahlen", zischte der Gefangene und versuchte Harry einen drohenden Blick zuzuwerfen. _Es sieht wirklich bedrohlich aus, wie er meinen Bauch anstarrt_, dachte sich Harry und sagte laut, „Du wirst es nicht glauben, doch das habe ich schon. Mein Arm tut weh. Ich glaub bei dem Schlag hab ich mir 'ne Zerrung geholt. Aber ich setzt es auf die Rechnung, wenn du drauf bestehst."

Malfoys einzige Antwort darauf war ein unartikuliertes Knurren. Danach senkte sich Stille über den Raum und Harry hing seinen Gedanken nach. Schließlich stand er auf und kniete am Rand des Wasserbeckens zu seiner Linken nieder. Mit einer Hand fuhr er durch das kühle Nass, sodass kleine Wellen über das Wasser liefen. Das Becken war nicht sonderlich tief, vielleicht einen halben Meter und die Quader am Grund formten faszinierende Muster aus rechten Winkeln und parallelen Linien. Versonnen folgte Harry dem Weg der Fugen mit seinen Augen, bis er eine Entscheidung traf.

Er murmelte einen Zauberspruch und das Wasser verflüchtigte sich. Es wurde nicht zu Dampf und es versickerte auch nicht, es hörte einfach nach und nach auf zu existieren. Er stieg in das geleerte Becken und fuhr mit den Fingern über die handbreite Kante, die aus den Bodenplatten der Kammer bestand. Darunter führten die kleineren Steine des Beckenbodens in einem fünfundvierzig Gradwinkel bis zur eigentlichen Tiefe. Das Becken schien dem Jungen geeignet, um sein Erbe darin aufzubewahren, obgleich er noch nicht wusste, ob es überhaupt möglich war. Das konnte er nur herausfinden, wenn er es probierte.

Er richtete sich wieder auf und sprang auf den Boden. Mit zügigen Schritten ging er zum Ausgang, denn Apparieren war nicht mehr möglich, dafür hatte er schon zu Beginn der Umbauten gesorgt. Kurz bevor er das Tor passierte, hielt er inne. „Ach ja", sagte er laut, dass ihn auch Malfoy hören musste und klatschte dabei in die Hände, „Eine wunderschönen guten Morgen, Lucius." Mit diesen Worten durchschritt der Junge das Tor, das sich hinter ihm gehorsam schloss während in der Kammer das Licht langsam zurückkehrte.

* * *

„Ich denke es wird Zeit den nächsten Schritt zu gehen", eröffnete Harry der versammelten DA, die in dem altbekannten Halbkreis im Raum der Wünsche saß. Es war Montagabend und die Erinnerungen an seinen zweiten Anfall waren immer noch frisch, deshalb drängte es ihn die Sache voranzutreiben. Die Zeit schien im plötzlich davon zulaufen und es gab noch soviel zu tun. Deshalb hatte er auch keine Gelegenheit gehabt die folgenden Schritte mit seinen Offizieren zu besprechen, aber das war ja das Schöne an einer hierarchisch aufgebauten Organisation.

„Zwei Monate sind nicht die Welt, aber eure Fortschritte sprechen für sich", erklärte Harry beschwingt, während er im Stillen leise Zweifel anmeldete, dass wirklich alle dafür bereit waren. Aber die Schonfrist war abgelaufen und er musste Risiken eingehen. „Deshalb werden wir vermehrt dazu übergehen das Erlernte in der Praxis anzuwenden und in zwei Gruppen gegeneinander antreten. Die eine davon wird ein Ziel verteidigen, während der anderen Gruppe die Rolle der Angreifer zufällt. Bitte haltet das nicht für weitere Trainingseinheiten, sondern nehmt das ernst. Für den ein oder anderen mag es hart sein gegen einen Freund anzutreten, aber ich will keine Zurückhaltung sehen. Solange ihr niemanden umbringt, ist alles im Rahmen des Erlaubten", informierte Harry seine Zuschauer kaltblütig und sein Blick machte jedem klar, dass er meinte, was er sagte.

„Hat irgendwer noch irgendwelche Fragen bevor wir anfangen? Nein? Sehr gut", sagte der Anführer der DA und ein bedrohliches Lächeln begann seine Lippen zu umspielen. „Zu meiner großen Freude ist der Raum in der Lage die gesamte Anlage von Hogwarts zu duplizieren", - _jedenfalls seit dem ich ihm ein wenig unter die Arme gegriffen habe_, - „deshalb wird das unsere erste Trainingsstätte sein. Um hässliche Zwischenfälle zu vermeiden, sieht bitte jeder davon ab, durch diese Tür zu gehen", erklärte Harry und ein flammendes X erschien an der richtigen Tür, die in das richtige Hogwarts führte. Daneben erschien eine bis auf die Kennzeichnung identische Tür.

„Für den Anfang werden wir ein unrealistisches Szenario durchspielen und einen Überraschungsangriff aus dem Raum der Wünsche simulieren. Alle, deren Namen ich jetzt nenne, gehen bitte in die große Halle und warten dort auf mich", wies Harry sie an und rezitierte vierundzwanzig Namen aus dem Gedächtnis, darunter Ron, Ginny und Hermine. Nach und nach strömten die Genannten aus dem Raum des Raumes und auf ein Zeichen von Harry schloss Ron die Tür hinter sich.

Dann wandte sich Harry an Blaise und sagte, „Du wirst den Angriff führen. Ich werde dir kein Ziel vorschreiben, aber du solltest eins verfolgen, was auch im Interesse von Voldemort liegen würde." Blaise sah Harry verwirrt an und unweigerlich glitt ihr Blick zu Neville. Harry sah das und lächelte nachsichtig. „Mach dir darum keine Sorgen", beruhigte er sie und drehte sich dann zu seinem Stellvertreter um. Der blasse Junge erwiderte seinen Blick gelassen, aber Harry kannte ihn zu gut, als das die Enttäuschung unter der Oberfläche ihm verborgen bleiben konnte.

„Neville, du bist ein herausragender Kämpfer, aber du wirst ihren Befehlen folgen müssen", erklärte der Anführer und mit kaltem Blick taxierte er seinen Freund. Dessen kurzes Nicken war alles andere als erfreut, aber er beugte sich Harrys Ratsschluss. „Aber ich weiß gar nichts vom Befehlen", beschwerte sich Blaise in seinem Rücken und langsam wandte sich der schwarzhaarige Zauberer wieder um. „Du wirst es lernen", stellte er kategorisch fest und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus.

Hilflos sah Blaise zu Neville, der ihren Blick einfing und schließlich mit den Schultern zuckte. Die Augen der Slytherin wanderten zu Tür, als ob sie hoffte, dass Harry noch einmal zurückkommen würde und erklären würde, dass das alles nur ein Scherz war. Aber Harry machte keine Scherze mehr. Das Mädchen seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen. Ihre langen Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht, sodass keiner ihren Gesichtsausdruck sehen konnte. Nur Neville hatte eine Vorstellung davon, was für ein Kampf zwischen ihrem Ehrgeiz und ihren Zweifeln tobte, doch konnte er sich nicht dazu aufraffen ihr zu helfen.

Schließlich hob die Slytherin wieder ihren Kopf und schob die Strähnen zurück. Ihr Gesicht zeigte Entschlossenheit. „Also gut, wir machen folgendes…"

* * *

„Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?", fragte Ron, als Harry den Raum innerhalb des Raumes verließ. „Natürlich", hörte sich Harry sagen, obwohl er alles andere als überzeugt war. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Blaise in der Lage war ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen oder dass die anderen ihr die Gefolgschaft versagten, seine Sorge galt mehr der Gesamtsituation. „Ich mein ja nur…", setzte der Weasley an, aber Harry fuhr dazwischen, „Ich weiß, dass sie eine Slytherin ist und Neville mein Freund. Aber sie ist die Richtige für die Aufgabe."

Eine Zeitlang gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. „Du erteilst wieder Lektionen", stellte der Quidditchkapitän unvermittelt fest und Harry nickte nur, teilweise aus Überraschung, teilweise weil es stimmte. „Glaubst du nicht, es wäre besser zu sagen, was du erwartest, anstatt zu erwarten, dass wir herausfinden was du erwartest?", warf Ron ein als Harry stumm blieb. „Sicher, aber wo wäre da der Spaß?", entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige gelassen und zwinkerte seinem Freund zu.

Dann erreichte sie die große Halle und Harry rief die restlichen Mitglieder der DA zusammen. Sie bildeten einen Kreis um ihn und das Ende des ersten Haustisches. Auf dem Tisch entrollte Harry die Karte des Rumtreibers, während er sagte, „Sie gehen davon aus, dass das ein Überraschungsangriff ist. Hermine, du nimmst dir Kirk, Padma, Parvati und Ernie und gehst in die Bibliothek. Ihr wartet an der Tür und wenn sie vorbeikommen versucht er sie zwischen die Regale zu locken. Dort könnt ihr… Ja, Hermine?"

Die Hexe hatte sich geräuspert und schien etwas auf dem Herzen zu haben. „Sagtest du nicht, dass sie von einem Überraschungsangriff ausgehen?", merkte sie an und wich Harrys durchdringendem Blick aus. „Ja, sonst würden _wir_ ja _sie_ angreifen", antwortete Harry, als wäre das die einzig logische Erwiderung. „Ron, du nimmst dir Michael, John, Mandy und Jimmy und gehst mit ihnen in dem leeren Klassenzimmer im fünften Stock in Stellung falls sie dort vorbeikommen. Verschanzt euch hinter Tischen und schafft euch einen Fluchtweg durch die Rückwand. Der Rest kommt mit mir. Noch Fragen?", erkundigte sich Harry und sah in die Runde. Hermine bis sich auf die Unterlippe, alle anderen sahen in ratlos an.

„Dann los", befahl Harry, nahm die Karte an sich und wandte sich zum Ausgang. Die Leute, die er nicht Ron oder Hermine zugewiesen hatte, folgten ihm. Ron besprach sich kurz mit seiner Truppe und trabte dann mit ihnen davon. Dass schien Hermine wachzurütteln, die ebenfalls einige Worte an ihre Gruppe richtete und dann eiligen Schritts zur Bibliothek aufbrach. Als die beiden Trupps außer Sicht waren, winkte Harry Ginny an seine Seite während er sein Team durch die Flure von Hogwarts führte. Dabei behielt er immer die Karte im Auge.

„Erinnerst du dich was ich über Niederlagen gesagt habe?", fragte er die Rothaarige, die die Nase kraus zog. „Niederlagen sind unausweichlich?", riet die Hexe und Harry lächelte, „Das andere." „Aus Niederlagen kann man mehr lernen als aus Siegen?", versuchte es das Mädchen erneut und diesmal nickte der Anführer. Sie erreichten den dritten Stock und Harry ließ Halt machen. „Was nun?", wollte Ginny wissen und sah sich um. Hier konnte er unmöglich auf Neville warten wollen. „Wir warten", erwiderte Harry lakonisch.

„Worauf?", hakte die Hexe nach. „Darauf", antwortete der Zauberer und zeigte ihr die Karte. Ein Haufen von Punkten strömte aus dem Raum und bewegte sich in Richtung Bibliothek. „Jimmy, lauf zu Ron und sag ihm, der Feind geht in die andere Richtung. Er soll eventuelle Wachen aufsammeln und ihm dann in den Rücken fallen. Der Rest folgt mir", beschied Harry und setzte sich zügig in Bewegung. Ginny hatte Mühe mit ihm Schritt zu halten. „Ist das nicht unfair?", fragte sie mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick auf die Karte.

„Sicher, aber niemand hat was von Fairness gesagt", entgegnete Harry und legte noch einen Zahn zu. „Du hast doch von einem Überraschungsangriff gesprochen", wandte die Weasley ein. „Ich habe die andere Gruppe glauben lassen, dass es ein Überraschungsangriff ist. Das ist ein Unterschied", enthüllte Harry und blieb dann abrupt stehen. Mit knappen Befehlen richtete er einen Hinterhalt ein und zog sich dann selbst hinter einer Statue zurück.

Kurz nachdem seine Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen waren, war Kampflärm zu hören, der sich in seine Richtung bewegte. Dann bog die Gruppe der Angreifer um die Ecke. Von den ursprünglich sechsundzwanzig Flammensängern erreichten nur neun den Hinterhalt und trotz des erbitterten Widerstandes von Blaise und Neville, die Rücken an Rücken kämpften und die halbe Truppe von Harry mitnahmen, mussten sie sich am Ende entwaffnet geschlagen geben. Natürlich kamen die Beiden nicht auf die Idee ihre besonderen und vor allem geheimen Fähigkeiten zum Einsatz zu bringen.

Harry, der sich vornehm zurückgehalten hatte, trat nun hervor. „Nun, ich glaube, damit wären wir fertig", verkündete der Anführer und alle verspürten ein kurzes Ziehen in der Magengegend. Der Raum hatte sich wieder zu einem Raum zusammengezogen. Stöhnend richteten sich einige DA-Mitglieder auf, aber außer einigen schmerzlichen Erinnerungen waren alle Spuren des Kampfes beseitigt. „Wir sind fertig für heute", rief der Anführer, der sich anscheinend gelassen umsah. In Wirklichkeit beobachtete er alle ganz genau. Einer nach dem anderen machten sich die Schüler vom Acker, manche davon schon in rege Diskussionen verstrickt.

Deshalb hatte Harry auf eine Manöverkritik verzichtet. Die Leute würden schon von alleine herausfinden war geschehen war und die richtigen Schlüsse daraus ziehen. Zurück blieben schließlich Blaise, was Harry nicht weiter überraschte, und Neville. Seinem Freund gab Harry zu verstehen, dass sie im Gemeinschaftsraum reden würden und widerwillig zog sich auch der blasse Junge zurück. Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

„Warum hast du das getan?", fauchte die Slytherin Harry an, der ihr ruhig in die Augen blickte. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich an meiner Seite haben wollte um Taktik zu unterrichten. Glaubst du, dass hätte ich getan, wenn ich dir nicht zutrauen würde, die nötigen Fähigkeiten dazu zu haben?", erkundigte er sich. „Du sagtest auch etwas von miesem Charakter, wenn ich mich recht entsinne", entgegnete das Mädchen säuerlich. „Ja, aber ich kann nicht mehr wählerisch sein und dein Talent ist unbestritten", gestand der Zauberer. „Das hat man ja gesehen", presste die Hexe hervor.

„Oh, nimm es dir nicht so zu Herzen. Ich hab dich ins Messer laufen lassen", räumte Harry ein und schenkte ihr ein verschmitztes Lächeln. „Toll, ich fühle mich gleich besser", sagte Blaise sarkastisch. „Solltest du auch, immerhin habe ich eine weitere Lektion erteilt", erklärte der Junge und ging auf sie zu. „Ich habe langsam genug von deinen Lektionen", informierte ihn die Slytherin. Er nahm sie beim Ellbogen und führe sie zum Ausgang. „Darauf baue ich. Vielleicht fängst du dann endlich an sie zu beherzigen", entgegnete Harry fröhlich und sie seufzte.

„Ich kann deiner Logik nicht folgen", stöhnte sie und er lächelte sie an. „Nicht? Dabei habe ich mir diese Art des Denkens bei dir abgeschaut", offenbarte der Anführer mit einem süffisanten Lächeln und ließ sie los. Blaise rollte mit den Augen und sagte nichts darauf. „Du solltest über heute nachdenken", riet Harry zum Abschied und setzte sich dann Richtung Gryffindorturm ab. Die Slytherin sah ihm hinterher. Erst als er aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand merkte sie, dass sie am Ort des Hinterhalts waren.

„Dummes Arschloch", fauchte sie und stürmte zum Kerker.


	21. Kapitel: Die Zeit läuft

**Kapitel 21: Die Zeit läuft**

Als Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum eintrat wurde er sofort auf Ron, Hermine und Neville aufmerksam. Die drei Gryffindor saßen in ihrer Ecke und Neville hatte eindeutig etwas zu sagen. Harry hatte sich noch nicht ganz in den freien Sessel gesetzt, da fuhr ihn Neville an, „Warum hast du ihr das angetan?" „Die Antwort darauf kannst du dir selbst geben", erwiderte Harry scheinbar gelassen, doch seine Gelassenheit ließ die anderen kalt. „Habe ich richtig gehört? Ihr? Ich dachte sie wäre raus", empörte sich Hermine und warf Harry einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

Der wich dem Blick nicht aus und seine Augen brannten mit kaltem Feuer. „Sie ist die Richtige für den Job", wiederholte er ruhig und sah dann zum Zeichen, dass das Thema für ihn erledigt war, zu Ron. „Wenn ich dir das nächste Mal sage, du sollst an einem bestimmten Ort auf mich warten, dann heißt das nicht, belausche mich", wies er den Rotschopf zurecht, der ein wenig in seinen Sessel sank. „Du sagst immer, wir sollen uns Vorteile schaffen", verteidigte sich der Weasley kleinlaut. „Ja, aber Eigeninitiative und Gehorsam sind nicht immer miteinander vereinbar und im Zweifelsfall muss Gehorsam Priorität haben, sonst zerfällt das System", setzte ihm Harry vehement zu.

Ron starrte ihn an, ertrug dann seinen Blick nicht mehr und sah auf seine Schuhe. Zufrieden wendete sich Harry noch mal Neville und fixierte seinen Freund mit seinen eiskalten Augen. „Und dich warne ich auch nur noch einmal. Lass dein Urteilsvermögen nicht von deinen Gefühlen trüben, sonst wirst du zu einem Risiko, das ich mir nicht erlauben kann", beschied der Anführer seinem Stellvertreter und die Drohung hinter den ruhig gesprochenen Worten war unverkennbar. Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Harry wieder und verschwand durch die Tür zu den Schlafsälen.

„Was sollte das denn jetzt?", wunderte sich Ron, der sich in seinem Sitz wieder aufrichtete. Keiner würdigte die Frage mit einer Antwort. Neville stand einfach auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Portraitloch, während Hermine nur den Kopf schüttelte und ein Buch zur Hand nahm. „Gut, dann redet halt nicht mit mir", murrte der Quidditchkapitän und machte sich an die Hausaufgaben.

* * *

In den folgenden Tagen sah man sehr wenig von Harry. Er erschien zu allen privaten Übungsstunden, aber im Unterricht oder beim Essen konnte man ihn nirgendwo entdecken. Als Neville nachfragte, blockte Harry entschieden ab. Neville sah deutlich, dass irgendetwas Harry trieb, aber er wusste es besser als weiter zu versuchen in seinen Mentor einzudringen. Er musste sich anderweitig die Informationen besorgen.

Auch beim nächsten Treffen der DA zeigte sich Harry von einer anderen Seite. Er schmiss alle Pläne über den Haufen und schleifte die Flammensänger über zwei Stunden lang gnadenlos. Keiner murrte oder beschwerte sich gar, aber wenn sie ehrlich waren nur aus Angst vor Harry. Eine unheimliche Aura von unabdingbarem Willen umgab ihn und so unerbittlich er auch war, keiner konnte einwenden, dass seine Schinderei ohne Erfolg war. Jeder Einzelne von ihnen bekam gezeigt, wo seine Leistungsgrenze war und sie war bei allen weiter entfernt als sie selbst gedacht hatten.

Nachdem dem Training schleppten sich die meisten Schüler aus dem Raum der Wünsche, der nach Schweiß stank wie noch nie. Nur die Offiziere blieben bei Harry stehen, der dem Abzug mit ein wenig Genugtuung hinterher sah. Sein Gesicht wurde aber sofort ausdruckslos als er bemerkte, wie sich auch Blaise verdrücken wollte. „Hey, Blaise! Wohin des Weges? Na los, du gehörst jetzt hier zu und das heißt noch zwei weitere Stunden Training", informierte er sie und zögerlich kam die Slytherin zurück.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dem zugestimmt zu haben", merkte sie an, doch Harry tat den Einwand mit einem Kopfschütteln ab. „Ich habe auch nicht nach deiner Zustimmung gefragt", beschied er ihr und ignorierte ihr böses Starren. Der Anführer zog seinen Drill einfach weiter durch und am Ende lagen Hermine, Susan, Luna und Blaise am Boden. „Was ist los, meine Damen?", erkundigte sich Harry, der, obwohl er noch mehr getan hatte als sie, als einziger noch fit aussah. Ron und Ginny standen zwar noch, mussten sich aber mit ihren Händen auf den Knien abstützen um zu verhindern, dass sie zu sehr zitterten und Neville hatte sich in eine Art Trance versetzt.

„Also schön. Wir machen Schluss für heute. Dobby, du kannst jetzt rauskommen", sagte der Anführer der DA und wandte sich von seinen geschafften Offizieren ab. Der kleine Hauself erschien im Raum und schlappte mit gesenktem Blick bis vor Harrys Füße. Furchtsam blickte er zu dem Zauberer auf und wollte etwas sagen, doch Harry bedeutete ihm zu schweigen. Erst als sich der Letzte aus dem Raum geschleppt hatte, ließ er seinen mahnenden Zeigefinger wieder sinken und sagte freundlich, „So, Dobby, was gibt es?"

„Es tut Dobby Leid, dass er jetzt erst fertig ist, aber die Arbeit war schwierig und Dobby hat nicht viel Zeit neben seinen anderen Pflichten gehabt", erklärte der Hauself und sah den Jungen mit seinen großen Kulleraugen an. Harry brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu begreifen wovon die kleine Kreatur sprach, dann ging ihm ein Licht auf. „Du hast es geschafft einen Anzug aus der Basiliskenhaut zu fertigen?", fragte Harry begeistert, aber irgendwie schien der Hauself den Ton falsch zu verstehen.

„Nicht einen, sondern sieben", korrigierte der Hauself so leise, dass selbst Harry ihn nur mit Mühe verstand, denn er sprach zum Boden und die Arme hatte er schützend vor den Kopf geschoben, als erwarte er einen Schlag. „Du hast WAS?", platzte es verblüfft aus Harry heraus und Dobby zuckte zusammen, als hätte Harry ihn wirklich geschlagen. Doch nichts lag Harry ferner. Er packte den kleinen Kerl an den Schultern und hob ihn hoch. „Dobby, du bist der Beste", lobte er seinen Freund, der vorsichtig zwischen den Fingern hindurch auf ihn heruntersah.

„Harry nicht sauer, weil Dobby nicht seine Anweisungen befolgt hat?", erkundigte sich der Elf zaghaft und Harry lachte. „Warum sollte ich? Ich hatte einen Anzug erwartet und du machst mir gleich sieben. Das ist doch herrlich", beschwichtigte Harry, der die Besorgnis des Hauselfens drollig fand. Vorsichtig setzte er den emsigen Diener wieder ab und rückte den markanten Hutstapel zurecht. Ein unsicheres Lächeln zeigte sich in Dobbys Gesicht und Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. „Noch nie hat einer so etwas Nettes zu Dobby gesagt", bekannte der Hauself und schnaufte in sein Halstuch.

„Ich müsste es dir jeden Tag sagen, bei all dem das du für mich tust", eröffnete ihm der Zauberer und das brachte Dobby noch mehr in Verlegenheit. „Harry muss es nicht, Dobby tut es gern für Harry. Viel besserer Meister als alter Meister", sagte Dobby und die Gedanken an Malfoy schienen ihn die Euphorie zu rauben. „Dobby, ich habe dir schon oft gesagt, dass ich nicht Meister von dir genannt werden will", rüffelte Harry seinen Freund und tippte leicht gegen den Hutstapel. „Ja, Harry", bestätigte der Hauself und richtete seinen Kopfschmuck.

„Kann ich sie sehen?", fragte Harry schließlich und Dobby nickte enthusiastisch, packte ihn beim Arm und sie standen plötzlich in einem Teil des Schlosses, der selbst Harry unbekannt war. Doch das war dem Schwarzhaarigen in diesem Moment ziemlich egal. Er hatte nur Augen für die sieben Anzüge, die an Gestellen nebeneinander aufgereiht waren. Jeder Anzug bestand aus einem Hemd, einer Hose, einer Robe mit Kapuze und einem Paar Stiefeln, die alle in demselben Grünschwarz schimmerten.

„Sie sind wundervoll", hauchte Harry und fuhr bedächtig über das weiche Leder, das es an Festigkeit fast mit Drachenhaut aufnehmen konnte. „Sie waren sehr schwierig zu nähen und die Magie einzuweben war noch schwerer", sagte Dobby, der ebenfalls ehrfürchtig über eins seiner Werke strich. „Magie? Was für Magie?", hakte Harry nach und bemühte sich ruhig zu sprechen. „Bescheidene Magie, Hauselfenmagie", räumte der Elf ein und strich nervös mit einem Fuß über den Boden, „Dobby wusste nicht, wem Harry die übrigen Stücke geben würde, also hat Dobby sie verzaubert. Sie können ihre Größe ändern."

„Das ist … einfach genial. Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir danken soll", gestand Harry ehrlich überrascht und Dobby sah betreten zu Boden. „Lob ist Dobby Dank genug. Mit der Haut von der schrecklichen Schlange zu arbeiten, war das Schönste was Dobby je getan hat", vertraute der kleine Elf dem Jungen an und beide lächelten sich an. Dann musterte Harry die sieben identischen Anzüge der Reihe nach. Es lag auf der Hand wer sie bekommen würde, auch wenn er es ein wenig bedauerte keinen davon selber tragen zu können.

„Kannst du die Anzüge nächsten Montag gegen Neun in den Raum der Wünsche bringen?", fragte Harry mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen fleißigen Freund, der so heftig nickte, dass der Hutberg fast abrutschte. „Sehr schön", murmelte Harry und sah noch eine Weile auf die Hinterlassenschaften von Slytherins Basilisken. Welch eine Ironie, dachte Harry bei sich und lachte leise.

* * *

Während sich Harry mit Dobby im Raum der Wünsche unterhalten hatte, spielte sich vor der Tür folgendes ab. Blaise wollte sich abwenden und Richtung Kerker gehen, als Ron sie am Arm festhielt. Ihre Blicke trafen sich wie zwei Eisberge und man konnte es förmlich knirschen hören. „Hör zu, Slytherin, Harry mag dir vertrauen, aber ich werde ein Augen auf dich haben", warnte er sie und sah verächtlich auf das Mädchen herab. Sie sann noch über eine Erwiderung nach als Neville in Rons Rücken sagte, „Lass sie los." Dabei betonte er jedes Wort überdeutlich, als ob er sich nur schwer beherrschen konnte.

Verwundert drehte sich der Weasley zu dem blassen Jungen an und schien unschlüssig zu sein, was er davon halten sollte. Bevor der Rotschopf die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen konnte, die ihn wahrscheinlich sehr aufgeregt hätten, griff Hermine ein. Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an die beiden anderen, legte sie einen Arm um Ron und führte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt fort. Blaise entspannte sich sichtlich als Ron sie losließ und auch Nevilles Anspannung fiel von ihm ab. Schweigend sahen die beiden zu wie sich Ron und Hermine entfernten, wobei Hermine eindringlich auf ihn einredete und mit ihrem freien Arm heftig gestikulierte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Neville und Blaise als die Gryffindor um die nächste Ecke bogen. Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und sagte, „Ja, nur ein wenig erledigt. Was ist mit Harry los? Nicht, dass er sonst normal war, aber er scheint mir seit neustem … gehetzt." Neville legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppen herunter. „Ja, etwas bedrückt ihn. Ich glaube, er hat Angst bald zu sterben", vertraute er ihr mit gedämpfter Stimme an, doch sie schnaubte ungläubig, „Das wäre zu schön." „Ich weiß, ihr beiden hattet eure Differenzen, aber du musst ihn verstehen. Er glaubt das Weh und Wohl der gesamten Welt auf seinen Schultern zu tragen. Das belastet", erklärte der blasse Junge und sie nickte knapp.

„Aber mit dieser Belastung lebt er schon länger. Warum ist er plötzlich so erpicht darauf uns zu Tode zu schinden?", wunderte sich die Slytherin. Mittlerweile hatten sie die Eingangshalle erreicht und gingen auf die verschlossene Eingangstür zu, was die beiden natürlich nicht aufhielt. Als sie draußen waren und zu ihrer üblichen Runde am See entlang einschwenkten, erwiderte Neville, „Er weiß, dass die meisten noch nicht soweit sind, aber er ist der Meinung keine Zeit mehr zu haben und will deshalb noch so viel wie möglich von seinem Wissen vermitteln."

„Wenn er sie gegen die Todesser schickt wird es ein Massaker geben", orakelte die Slytherin düster und diesmal war es an Neville ungläubig die Luft durch die Nase auszustoßen. „Glaubst du wirklich, die DA würde jemals einen Todesser zu Gesicht bekommen?", triezte der Junge und knuffte sie in die Seite. „Den Eindruck hatte ich", räumte Blaise verschnupft ein. „Die DA ist eine Rückversicherung für ihn. Sie beruhigt sein Gewissen. Er hat eine Gegenbewegung zu den Todessern geformt, aber sie ist nicht für diesen Krieg bestimmt. Das ist sein Krieg", legte Neville seine Gedanken dar und eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her.

„Was ist mir dir?", fragte Blaise schließlich ihren Begleiter und Neville saß über den düsteren See hinaus. „Als Harry am Anfang der Ferien zu mir kam und mich fragte ob wir zusammen trainieren sollten, sagte er, er und ich hätten dasselbe Schicksal. Du weißt, dass meine Eltern von Todessern um den Verstand gebracht worden sind?", fragte er und sie schmiegte sich an seine Schultern, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und nickte. „Er schürte diesen Hass und zeigte mir, wie man ihn in Kraft umwandeln konnte. Ich konnte plötzlich Dinge tun, die ich mir nie erträumt hätte. Er brachte mir viel bei, auch wenn ich nicht wusste, woher er all das Wissen hatte", berichtete Neville und verstummte dann.

„Weißt du es jetzt?", bohrte Blaise nach, als sie merkte, dass er von alleine nicht weiterreden würde. „Nicht sicher, aber ich vermute er hat Voldemorts Gedanken angezapft. Und dann fing es an mit den Zeitreisen. Es war richtig unheimlich. Er wurde von einen Tag auf den anderen stärker, schneller, ausdauernder, besser. Ich war ziemlich frustriert bis ich hinter die Sache mit den Zeitreisen kam. Er hat aber nie etwas gesagt, hatte Angst Voldemort würde durch mich etwas erfahren", erzählte Neville und lehnte sich an seine Freundin.

„Warum nahm er dich nicht mit auf die Reisen?", fragte sie und er zuckte mit den Schultern. „So wie ich ihn kenne, ist es zu gefährlich für alle außer ihm oder ich war nicht stark genug", seufzte der Junge betrübt. „Wie konnte er dann stark genug dafür werden?", wunderte sich Blaise und Neville sah ihr in die Augen. „Weil er mehr hasste. Und mehr litt", sagte er schließlich und daraufhin stellte Blaise keine weiteren Fragen mehr. „Lass uns zurückgehen. Der Raum sollte jetzt frei sein und es gibt noch etwas, dass ich dir zeigen wollte", sagte sie nach langer Stille und Hand in Hand gingen sie zum Schloss zurück.

* * *

Am nächsten Abend bestellte Dumbledore Harry in sein Büro.

„Professor", sagte Harry und nickte dem alten Zauberer zu. „Oh ja, Harry. Schön das du da bist. Setz dich. Setz dich", forderte Dumbledore aber der Junge winkte ab. „Ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, doch ich habe heute noch einiges vor und wäre dankbar, wenn es hier schnell gehen würde", erklärte er und blieb stehen. „Natürlich. Im Grunde habe ich auch nicht viel zu berichten. Meine Versuche das Mischwesen aus Irland herzuholen scheitern nach wie vor am Widerstand des irischen Ministeriums, dass einen Groll gegen das unsere hegt, aber ich denke, sie werden bald nachgeben.

Dafür ist mir im Bezug auf das gestohlene Anch ein wichtiger Schritt gelungen. Ich habe in den Schriften etwas ausfindig gemacht, dass sich ‚die Kunst' nennt, leider wird sie nirgendwo näher spezifiziert… Ist alles in Ordnung, Harry?", erkundigte sich der Schulleiter, als Harry sich versteifte. Der Junge bemühte sich gelassen zu wirken, aber so wirklich wollte es nicht funktionieren. Wie ein Vorschlaghammer hatten die Worte die Mauer eingerissen, die sich zwischen Harry und dem Offensichtlichen befunden und jetzt war alles so klar.

„Sicher, mir ist nur etwas eingefallen", brachte der Anführer der DA schließlich hervor und sein Gegenüber schien sich damit zufrieden zu geben. „Jedenfalls, diese ‚Kunst' scheint auf erstaunliche Weise einen Verstand zu beeinflussen. Die Okklumentik und Legilimentik könnten aus ihr hervorgegangen sein. Das Anch scheint seinen Träger vor ‚der Kunst' zu schützen oder so ähnlich. Die betreffenden Stellen sind sehr wage. Sobald ich mehr herausfinde, werde ich es dich wissen lassen", bekräftigte Dumbledore und Harry hielt das Gespräch damit für beendet.

„Danke, Professor und noch einen schönen Abend", wünschte Harry, doch Dumbledore hob die Hand und sagte, „Eine Sache noch." „Ja?" „Ich muss gestehen, dass Voldemort mich überrascht hat. Er vergeht sich wohl seit längerer Zeit an bestimmten Hexen und Zauberern, die meist ein eher zurückgezogenes Leben führen. Ich bemerkte es erst als ein Mitglied des Lehrerstabs von Hogwarts Opfer dieser Übergriffe wurde und informierte das Ministerium. Kurzfristige Untersuchungen haben bisher dreiundzwanzig weitere Vermisste zu Tage gebracht und es werden sicher noch einige folgen", enthüllte Dumbledore und Harry war neugierig geworden.

„Voldemort hat einen Hogwartslehrer angegangen? Warum habe ich davon nichts mitbekommen?", wunderte sich der Junge, der über die Vorkommnisse innerhalb der Mauern sehr gut informiert war. „Sibyll wurde unter falschem Vorwand aus der Schule gelockt und dann vermutlich von Todessern entführt. So ist es auch anscheinend den anderen Sehern ergangen", informierte ihn der Schulleiter. „Seher? Voldemort lässt Seher entführen?", wunderte sich Harry. „Im großen Stil", bestätigte Dumbledore.

Harry sah eine Weile schweigend in die Ferne, dann sagte er, „Er will so an die Prophezeiung kommen!" „Das ist auch der Schluss, den ich gezogen habe. Alle Seher wurden mittlerweile informiert, aber Sibyll scheint nur das jüngste Opfer zu sein. Einige Seher gelten schon seit Wochen als verschwunden, aber niemand hat einen Zusammenhang hergestellt", monierte Dumbledore und nahm sich ein Zitronendrops. „Wenn er Informationen von ihnen will, sollten sie erstmal sicher sein", versuchte Harry optimistisch zu sein. „Bis ihm einer die Information liefert, die Voldemort haben will", fügte Dumbledore an und die beiden tauschten einen unbehaglichen Blick.

„Wenn das jetzt alles ist. Gute Nacht", sagte Harry schließlich und verabschiedete sich endgültig.


	22. Kapitel: Die Lüge

**Kapitel 22: Die Lüge   
**

Hellseher. Die Kunst. Zukunft. Prophezeiung. Voldemort. Alle waren Teile eines großen Puzzles von dem er immer noch nicht wusste, was es am Ende darstellen würde. Aber er kannte jetzt ein paar Zusammenhänge und vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, war das genug. Wenn er richtig handelte. Unentschlossen stand Harry am Fuß der Treppe, die zum Büro des Schulleiters führte, und sah sich um. Der Korridor lag verlassen da; nur gedämpft drangen verschiedene Laute an seine Ohren. Dennoch gab es hier keine Überraschungen für ihn, nicht auf Hogwarts, nicht in seinem Reich.

Doch Voldemort hatte den Kampf zu sich getragen und damit außerhalb von Harrys Einfluss gebracht. Auf dem Terrain des Feindes zu kämpfen war riskant, aber hatte er eine Wahl? Die Gedanken schossen durch seinen Verstand, während sein Geist durch Hogwarts streifte und Antworten auf Fragen suchte, die er erst noch formulieren musste. Wahrsagen, ein Fach, das er nie verstanden hatte, eine Sache an die er nie geglaubt hatte. Doch was er glaubte war bedeutungslos. Voldemort schien daran zu glauben. Das war entscheidend. War es Verzweiflung oder tatsächlich Teil eines größeren Plans? Konnte eine Prophezeiung wiederholt werden? Konnte eine Prophezeiung _erzwungen_ werden? Konnte Prophezeites _geändert_ werden?

Zu viele Frage, zu viele Vermutungen und nur eine Gewissheit: Selbst die geringste Möglichkeit, dass Voldemort Erfolg haben könnte, zwang ihn zum Handeln. Aber es war noch zu früh für eine Alles-oder-Nichts-Aktion, doch auch zu spät für vorsichtiges Herantasten. Also lief es auf einen Präzisionsschlag hinaus, doch dafür brauchte er mehr Informationen. Informationen, die er nicht beschaffen konnte, wie ihm eine schnelle Überprüfung seiner Quellen offenbarte. Das hieß er musste es auf die gewöhnliche Tour probieren und fragen. Und er wusste auch wen.

Die Würfel waren gefallen und zielstrebig setzte sich Harry nun in Bewegung. Es war noch nicht sehr spät und nur vereinzelt waren noch Schüler in den Gängen unterwegs. Blicke folgten ihm, doch niemand sprach ihn an oder stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Seine Schritte führten ihn tiefer und tiefer, vorbei an der Bibliothek und dem Krankenflügel, dann an McGonagalls Büro und schließlich an der großen Halle. Als er die Stufen erreichte, die in den Kerker hinabreichten, verlangsamten sich seine Schritte, auch wenn sie nichts an ihrer Entschlossenheit einbüßten.

Zweifel und düstere Vorahnung wallten in ihm auf, doch es waren nicht die seinen. Die Beine wurden ihm schwer und er musste um jeden Schritt kämpfen. Etwas zog ihn zurück, als hätte man ein Gummiband um seinen Oberkörper befestigt. Magie versuchte ihn von seinem Pfad abzubringen und unter der Decke aus Zweifeln wusste Harry, wessen Magie. Sein Ziel, die Tür auf der halben Länge des Gangs, war nur noch Schritte entfernt, als der Widerstand zusammenbrach. Der Junge nahm einen tiefen Atemzug der muffigen Luft, straffte sich und klopfte dann an die Tür.

Das Schloss klackte und die Tür schwang auf. Dahinter stand ein mürrisch dreinguckender Snape mit zurückgeschlagenen Ärmeln, den Zauberstab in der einen Hand und eine Schreibfeder in der anderen. Schweigend betrachtete Harry den Rivalen seines Vaters und erst genaues Hingucken enthüllte die subtilen Zauber, die auf dem Spion lagen, und ein unauflösliches Ganzes bildeten. Harry erkannte wessen Handschrift die Zauber trugen und weitere Puzzleteile fielen an ihre Plätze. Er hatte seinen Gegner unterschätzt, wieder mal.

„Potter?", wunderte sich der Tränkemeister und der Zauberstab senkte sich kaum merklich, „Bei allen explodierenden Kesseln, was triebt dich hierher?" Harry erwog die Zauber zu entfernen, die das folgende Gespräch sicherlich erschweren würden, aber er hatte den begründeten Verdacht, dass Voldemort für diesen Fall das magische Äquivalent zur Sprengfalle platziert hatte und er wollte nicht wissen, was diese Zauber mit Snape anstellten. Der Junge seufzte innerlich und registrierte, dass ihm eine Frage gestellt worden war.

„Die Hellseher. Wo sind sie?", erwiderte Harry lakonisch immer noch in der Tür stehend. Snapes Gesicht verzog sich und seine Lippen begannen zu zittern. „Ich… AHH." Der Zauberstab und die Feder fielen dem Mann aus den Fingern und er presste seine Handflächen gegen die Schläfen. „Kann nicht darüber sprechen", vervollständigte Harry den Satz für seinen Lehrer und ging an diesem vorbei zum Regal, wo der Tränkemeister eine Auswahl seiner Gebräue aufbewahrte. Die Schutzzauber zu überwinden kostete Harry in dem Fall nicht mehr als eine lässige Handbewegung und er griff eine bauchige Flasche aus grünem Glas aus dem Sortiment heraus.

Er entkorkte den Trank und flösste dem Spion, der auf seinem Stuhl zusammengesackt war und sich immer noch den Kopf hielt, ein paar Tropfen der Flüssigkeit ein. Während Snape mit den Nachwirkungen des Fluches kämpfte und sich langsam entspannte, examinierte Harry die magischen Hindernisse im Einzelnen. Den Zauber, den er schon überwunden hatte, schien eine Abwandlung des Antimuggelzaubers zu sein, wie er auch über Hogwarts oder dem Weltmeisterschaftsstadion lag. Er war nicht einmal auf den Gedanken gekommen in letzter Zeit mit Snape zu reden, genauso wenig wie Muggel auf die Idee kamen über das Gelände von Hogwarts spazieren zu gehen.

Ironischer Weise benutze er selbst eine eigene Abwandlung des Zaubers wenn er sich unbelästigt durch belebte Gegenden bewegen wollte, aber sich jetzt dafür zu schelten wäre Verschwendung von wertvoller Zeit. Er hatte den Zauber überwunden, nachdem er sich endlich darauf konzentriert hatte es zu tun. Blieben der Fluch, der den Spion daran hinderte zumindest über einige von Voldemorts Plänen zu reden und die Fallen, die es wahrscheinlich fatal machten jenen Fluch zu bannen, plus etwaige weitere Flüche, deren Auslöser Harry noch nicht gefunden hatte, und die Frage, was den dunkeln Lord zu diesen Maßnahmen veranlasst hatte. Wusste Voldemort das Snapes Loyalität zweifelhaft war oder war es eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme gegen Dumbledores Neugier?

Harry zwang sich die Frage hinten anzustellen und sich mit der aktuellen Situation zu beschäftigen, die schon prekär genug war. Der Spion hatte sich mittlerweile wieder aufgerichtet und nahm noch einen Schluck von dem Zaubertrank, der ihm von dem Gryffindor gereicht worden war. Kleine Rauchwölkchen stiegen aus den Ohren. „Ich muss mir wohl eine neues Versteck für meinen Feuerwhiskey suchen", sagte der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit einer Mischung aus Frust und Heiterkeit. „Und keine Fragen mehr über .. du weißt schon", fügte der Mann mit einem ernsten Blick an.

Harry nickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen, während er gleichzeitig über Wege nachsann den Zauber zu umgehen. Flüche dieser Art mussten mit sehr präzisen Bedingungen verknüpft werden, damit sie nicht durch geschickte Wortwahl umgangen werden konnten, aber durften auch nicht zu restriktiv sein, weil sie dann zu auffällig würden. Der Junge war sich sicher, dass es einen Weg geben würde, den Voldemort nicht abgedeckt hatte, doch er zweifelte daran, dass Snape ein paar Runden Versuch und Irrtum durchstehen würde.

„Also gut, wer könnte mir in dieser Sache, an die du gerade nicht denkst, den Weg weisen ohne dabei Hops zu gehen?", formulierte Harry bedächtig und achtete auf Indizien für ein erneutes Auslösen des Fluches. Snape schloss die Augen und sprach schließlich ebenfalls sehr gewählt, „Kein Freund der Hauselfen würde in letzter Zeit in der Nähe des dunklen Lords verweilen ohne ein Auge auf die Kammer des Schreckens zu haben. Er könnte verpassen wie Basiliskeneier in die gut geschützten Nester seiner Freunde gelegt werden."

Der Junge dachte kurz über das Gesagte nach und nickte schließlich. Er glaubte, verstanden zu haben, was ihm der Spion mitteilen wollte. „Danke, ich werde sehen was ich damit anfangen kann", sagte der Gryffindor und klopfte dem Tränkemeister auf die Schulter. „Ich hab Kopfschmerzen", stöhnte der Mann nur und massierte wieder seine Schläfen. „Die hätte ich auch, wenn ich über etwas nachdenken müsste, ohne darüber nachzudenken", erklärte Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen. Snape verzog nur das Gesicht und machte eine verscheuchende Geste mit einer Hand ohne den Kopf zu heben. „Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken – Argh", entfuhr es dem Spion.

Harry gestatte sich ein spöttisches Grinsen und ließ den Slytherin mit seinem Dilemma alleine. Kaum war er jedoch aus dem Zimmer getreten machte das Grinsen einer ernsten Miene Platz. Was jetzt folgen würde war nicht lustig, nicht einmal annährend. Snape war mit Flüchen belegt, die ihn daran hinderten, über die neuen Pläne des dunklen Lords zu reden. Doch er hatte Harry daran erinnert, dass er einen weiteren Todesser zur Hand hatte, einen Todesser der nicht mit den neuen Flüchen belegt war und selbst wenn, diesmal würde es Harry nicht kümmern. Der Junge begann seine Schritte zurückzuverfolgen und erstieg wieder Treppe um Treppe, bis er fast wieder am Ausgangspunkt seiner Suche war.

Diesmal war aber nicht das Büro des Schulleiters sein Ziel, sondern die von ihm umgestaltete Kammer des Schreckens oder vielmehr deren ständiger Bewohner. „Hallo, Lucius", sagte Harry schon von weitem als das Licht um ihn herum gerade erst stärker wurde. Der Todesser hatte sich schon Schlafen gelegt und machte sich nicht die Mühe wieder aufzustehen. Aus halbgeöffneten Augen beobachtete er den Anmarsch des Gryffindors. Erst als er sich dem ungewohnten Interesse an seiner Person bewusst wurde, richtete er sich in eine sitzende Haltung auf. „Was soll das werden?", blaffte der gefangene Zauberer mit einer unüberhörbaren Portion Panik in der Stimme, als die Tür zu seinem Gefängnis aufschwang.

Harry hätte es ihm erklären können, aber es hätte sein Vorhaben nicht erleichtert und das Unvermeidliche nur hinausgezögert. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu äußern, trat er an das Bett heran und presste dem überrumpelten Todesser die Hände gegen den Schädel. Der physische Kontakt war nicht nötig, aber er beschleunigte die Prozedur, die nur noch sehr entfernt etwas mit der subtilen Legilimentik zu tun hatte. Es war nicht mit den heimlichen und gar unheimlichen Sondierungen seiner Mitschüler zu vergleichen, die er zu Beginn des Schuljahres durchgeführt hatte, noch mit dem was Snape in seinem fünften Schuljahr mit ihm gemacht hatte. Es war mehr die oberste Spitze einer Methode, deren Opfer schon Susan Bones geworden war.

Damals war er wie ein zielgerichteter Grobian gewesen, der sich seinen Weg durch eine Menschenmenge bahnt und alles aus dem Weg schob was zwischen ihm und seinem Ziel stand. Jetzt spottete er jeder humanen Assoziation. Er metzelte die Menge einfach nieder und nahm dann den direkten Weg über die Leichen. Er fand die Informationen, die er suchte und ließ den Verstand des Menschen Lucius Malfoy als Schlachtfeld zurück. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vergehen bei Susan ließ dieses ihn vollkommen kalt.

Der Malfoy stöhnte einmal gequält auf, dann fiel er schlaff zurück auf seine Ruhestätte, die unverhofft zu seinem Totenbett wurde. Ein dünner Faden Blut lief aus seiner Nase und seine gebrochenen Augen blickten starr nach oben. Harry interessierte dieser Anblick nicht. Er war vollauf damit beschäftigt die gewonnen Informationen zu verarbeiten. Er hatte sich aller Erinnerungen an Todesser und deren Heime bemächtigt und stellte anhand verschiedener Kriterien eine Liste aus möglichen Aufenthaltsorten der Hellseher zusammen.

Die prinzipielle Annahme, dass die Hellseher in einem der Häuser waren, diktierte die Logik. Voldemort musste seine Gefangenen aus- und einbruchssicher einquartieren und die meisten Behausungen von Zauberern verfügten bereits über grundlegende Maßnahmen, die von alten Familien wie den Blacks sogar über sehr gute. Dass alle diese Zauberer mit dem zweiten Gesicht sich an einem Ort befanden musste sich nahezu zwangsläufig aus logistischen und personellen Gründen ergeben. Tom hatte nicht sehr viele Anhänger übrig, die er als Wächter abstellen konnte, also ergab es Sinn, die Gefangenen von nur einen Gruppe bewachen zu lassen.

Darauf aufbauend erstellte Harry eine gedankliche Rangliste, deren Spitzenpositionen Häuser mit guten Schutzzaubern einnahmen. Dann ließ er einfließen wie Voldemort zu den Besitzern der Heime stand und wie deren Position in der Zauberwelt war und so weiter. Während sich auf Malfoys Kopfkissen ein kleiner roter See bildete und langsam erstarrte, analysierte, interpretierte und bezifferte Harry systematisch die letzten Erinnerungen seines Opfers. Als sich schließlich drei Kandidaten herauskristallisierten und selbst die Hinzunahme weitere Gesichtspunkte kein differenzierteres Bild boten, gab sich Harry damit zufrieden.

Er durfte nicht vergessen, dass Malfoys Neigungen und Meinungen die Daten alles andere als objektiv machten, aber der jäh Verschiedene war ein akkurater Beobachter, der viel Zeit damit verbracht hatte seine Position und die der anderen Todesser auszuloten. Insgesamt war Harry sich sicher, die Hellseher in einem der drei Häuser zu finden. Herauszufinden in welchem genau war jetzt einfach eine Sache des Nachsehens. Der Junge kehrte dem ehemaligen Todesser den Rücken und machte sich auf zum Schlafsaal um seine Sachen zu holen. Er hatte mit einem Teil seiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen. Dobby würde schon aufräumen.

* * *

Dicke Wolken schoben sich teilweise vor den Mond, doch Harry hatte keine Augen für den Himmel. Dunkelste Nacht oder hellster Tag, darauf kam es nicht an, nicht mehr. Sein Blick galt dem Haus der Lestranges, dessen erleuchtete Fenster gelbes Licht durch die Gitter des Zaunes warfen, der das Haus und die Gärten von der Umwelt abgrenzte. Noch stand Harry auf der äußeren Seite des Zaunes und besah sich die Nummer zwei seiner Liste genauer. Nummer eins, der Familiensitz der Averys, hatte sich als niedergebrannte Ruine entpuppt. Was immer vorgefallen war, jemand hatte dort gründliche Arbeit geleistet.

Wie Malfoys Erinnerungen angedeutet hatten, war das alte Landhaus von eindrucksvollen Schutzzaubern umgeben, denen noch einige hinzugefügt worden waren seit Malfoy sich zum letzten Mal nach dem Stand der Dinge erkundigt hatte. Sie hatten es Harry unmöglich gemacht aus der Distanz in das Innere des Hauses zu spähen, aber jetzt, wo er direkt vor ihnen stand, waren sie nutzlos. Wenn er jetzt durch den Zaun spazieren würde, würde er ein Kribbeln auf der Haut spüren und die fünf oder sechs Todesser würden wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufspringen – und sterben.

Die einzige Frage, die blieb war wie. Unbewusste hatte sich seine Hand an den Griff des Katanas, das an seiner Hüfte baumelte, gelegt und geistesabwesend strich sein Daumen über den schwarzen Kristall. Er könnte die Kunst benutzen um die Lebenslichter der Todesser so leicht auszupusten wie man Kerzen mit einer Wasserpistole löschen konnte. Es wäre eine saubere, schnelle Methode, aber eine sehr endgültige. Vielleicht tötete er aus Versehen einen der Hellseher oder übersah einen Todesser.

Natürlich stand ihm neben dem Todesfluch noch eine ganze Menge anderer Zauber zur Verfügung, die genauso fatale Wirkung auf Lebewesen hatten. Doch auch hier sah er die Gefahr unbeabsichtigt jemanden zu töten, den er retten wollte. Sein Zeigefinger glitt an dem weichen Leder des Griffes seines Schwertes entlang, als er sowohl in der Bewegung als auch dem Gedankengang innehielt. Er suchte gar nicht nach Gründen gegen die Kunst oder Magie, sondern es lief darauf hinaus seine vermutlich letzte Gelegenheit zu nutzen die Klinge zum Einsatz zu bringen. Tief in sich drin wünschte er sich noch einmal die blutige Persönlichkeit des Schwertkampfes, ein letztes Mal mit dem Metall zu einer tödlichen Einheit verschmelzen.

Diese Erkenntnis erfüllte einen Teil von ihm mit Abscheu, aber er hatte zu viel gesehen, erlebt und getan um sich nicht eingestehen zu können, dass diese Kampflust zu ihm gehörte wie seine rechte Hand, die sich entschlossen um den Griff schloss. Mit der linken Hand löste er die Schlaufe des Umhangs und mit einem seidenen Flüstern glitt der Stoff zu Boden. Ein tiefer Atemzug, ein abschließender Blick zu beiden Seiten, dann lief er los. Seine Muskeln spannten sich und Magie floss durch sie, als er über den Zaun hinwegsetzte. Seine Haut kribbelte, ein schrilles Heulen ertönte, aber Harry hatte schon das Katana gezogen und sprintete mit seiner übermenschlichen Schnelligkeit über den Rasen und seine ganzen Sinne waren auf sein erstes Ziel konzentriert.

Die gemütliche Szene im großen Wohnzimmer des Hauses war beim Erklingen des Alarms erstarrt und als der Anführer der DA sich in einem Schauer aus Glasscherben und Holzsplitter durch ein Fenster in den Raum beförderte, hatten die vier Todesser sich immer noch nicht gerührt. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht mit der Möglichkeit eines Angriffes gerechnet hatten. Die schwarzen Roben waren über die Lehnen der Sessel gelegt, Weingläser standen auf den Tischen. Ein Mann stand an der Bar neben Harrys Eintrittspunkt und hielt gerade eine Karaffe mit Rotwein in der Hand, als der Junge in die Idylle platzte. Ein weiterer Mann hatte vor dem Kamin entspannt die Beine hochgelegt und in einem Buch geblättert, das jetzt langsam aus seinen Fingern glitt. Ein dritter Mann saß auf einer Couch und hatte seinen Arm um eine Frau gelegt, deren Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhte.

Die vier Zauberer hatten gerade genug Zeit ihre Köpfe zu dem Fenster umzudrehen, als der Erste von ihnen starb. Denn das Zimmer war zwar groß, aber zum Nachteil der Getreuen Voldemorts steckte diese Größe im Wesentlichen in der Länge, nicht in der Breite. An der Stirnseite des Raumes befanden sich zwei Fenster und in der linken Ecke begann eine Reihe von Bücherregalen, die sich über die ganze linke Wand erstreckte, nur unterbrochen von drei weiteren Fenstern. In der rechten Ecke befand sich die Bar. Da sich Harry das Fenster zur Rechten für seinen Eintritt ausgesucht hatte, war der erste Todesser direkt in Reichweite seines Seitwärtsschlages gewesen.

Der Mann hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass sein Leben gerade geendet hatte, da hatte sich der Gryffindor schon abgedrückt und sich in Richtung der Anderen katapultiert. Denen blieben ein paar Augenblicke mehr Zeit als ihrem unglückseligen Kameraden und die Hände wanderten in Richtung ihrer Zauberstäbe, aber selbst dies änderte nichts. Die Sitzgruppe war in der Zimmermitte großzügig verteilt und umgab den Kamin in etwa halbkreisförmig. Das brachte alle drei Gegner auf ungefähr dieselbe Höhe und stellte Harry vor die schwierige Wahl, welche Bedrohung er zuerst eliminieren sollte.

Die Frau hatte ausgezeichnete Reflexe, aber ihre Lage war denkbar ungünstig und der Arm ihres Freundes behinderte sie zusätzlich. Sie hatte gerade ihren Zauberstab aus dem Bund ihrer Hose gezogen, als Harry auf die Rückenlehne einer Couch sprang, die dem Sofa des Paares gegenüberstand. Ein kräftiger Sprung beförderte Harry über den Tisch in dem Zentrum der Möbel auf die Couch neben die Todesserin, die noch die ersten Silben eines Zaubers ausstoßen konnte, dann schnitt ihr ein aufwärtsgeführter Schlag nicht nur im übertragenen Sinne das Wort ab. Hinter Harry zerbarst die Karaffe auf dem Boden und der Rotwein mischte sich mit dem Blut des ersten Opfers.

Die Wucht des Aufpralls warf die Couch um und Harry rollte sich ab. Sofort war der agile Kämpfer wieder auf den Beinen, das Schwert immer noch erhoben. Als das Katana in einem fast schon lässigen Rückhandschlag nach unten sauste und dem Leben des dritten Todessers ein Ende setzte, hatte dieser sich nicht mal von der Leiche seiner Freundin lösen können, die seinen Arm gegen den Boden gedrückt hatte. Der Schwertarm des Jungen zuckte nach vorne und das Schwert wirbelte in Richtung des letzten Gegners. Dieser hätte theoretisch genug Zeit gehabt zu apparieren, aber das wurde praktischer Weise von den Schutzzaubern des Hauses unterbunden. Stattdessen nutze dieser die letzten Sekunden seines Lebens für zwei verzweifelte Sprünge Richtung Tür.

In Anbetracht der Umständen war dies die beste Reaktion, aber das Beste war in diesem Fall nicht gleichbedeutend mit aussichtsreich. Die Klinge pinnte den Mann gegen die Wand und teilte ihn dann vom Bauch bis zum Scheitel während er unter seiner eigenen Gewichtskraft an der Wand herab glitt. Gleichgültig streckte Harry seinen Arm aus und die Klinge kehrte gehorsam in seine Hand zurück. Unheilvoll wurden die Flammen des Kamins von dem Kristall am Knauf reflektiert. Zwei Türen führten aus dem Raum hinaus. Eine lag dem Fenster durch das Harry den Kampfplatz betreten hatte gegenüber, die Andere befand sich neben dem Kamin. Harry nahm erstere und stand am Anfang eines langen Flurs an dessen Ende sich eine Treppe in den nächsten Stock befand.

Rechts und Links säumten weitere Türen den Korridor, der von zwei gewaltigen Kronleuchtern beleuchtet wurde, doch Harry schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung. Seine Schritte führten ihn zielsicher zur letzten Tür vor der Treppe. Dort wähnte er die letzten beiden Todesser. Als er noch einen Schritt von der Tür entfernt war, wurde diese aufgerissen. Das Katana schoss hervor, doch kam vor dem Hals des Todessers zum Halt, als Harry erkannte wen er vor sich hatte. Rabastan Lestrange hatte die Zeit seit dem Alarm offenbar damit verbracht sich in aller Eile anzukleiden. Unter der nicht geschlossenen Robe konnte Harry dessen nackten Oberkörper sehen.

Für eine Sekunde sahen sich die beiden Männer in die Augen, dann verzog sich das verschwitzte Gesicht des Todessers zu einem gehässigen Grinsen und sein Zauberstab zuckte nach oben. Natürlich war die Bewegung viel zu plump für den Jungen-der-lebt. Dessen linke Handfläche traf den großen Todesser gegen die Brust als der Zauberstab erst auf halber Höhe war und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand des kleinen Zimmers. Harry ging hinterher um sich des letzten Todessers zu entledigen, aber seine Fehleinschätzung wurde ihm sofort bewusst.

Der vermeintliche Todesser den er noch gespürt hatte, entpuppte sich als junge Frau, die an das Bett gefesselt war und unter den zahlreichen Schnitten und Schwellungen verbarg sich sicherlich ein attraktives Gesicht. Ihre Kleidung lag in Fetzten verschiedener Größe im kleinen Zimmer verstreut, der außer dem Bett nur eine Kommode als Einrichtung enthielt. Insgesamt konnte kein Zweifel daran bestehen, womit Rabastan beschäftigt gewesen war. Furchtsam starrte die Hexe zu Harry hinauf, als dieser an das Bett trat und das Schwert hob. Die Klinge kappte die Fesseln, doch die Frau gab ein Winseln von sich, als ob sie damit rechnete das nächste Opfer der Waffe zu werden.

Harry ging nicht darauf ein, sondern entfernte den magischen Knebel und zog eine kleine Phiole mit einem Heiltrank aus seiner Tasche. Der Trank war nicht sonderlich potent, aber er wirkte schnell und hatte keine Nebenwirkungen. Ohne die Versuche der Frau ihre Blöße zu bedecken Beachtung zu schenken, flösste der Anführer der DA ihr die Flüssigkeit ein und mit einer beiläufigen Geste kleidete er das Opfer von Rabastan in eine schlichte Robe. All das geschah während Harry seine ganzen Sinne darauf konzentrierte weitere Todesser im Haus aufzuspüren.

Deshalb bemerkte er auch nicht wie sich der Blick der Hexe klärte, auf den bewusstlosen Rabastan fiel und sich anschließend ihr Gesicht in eine Fratze von absolutem Hass verwandelte. Erst als sie sich mit einer explosionsartigen Anstrengung Richtung Todesser in Bewegung setzte und dabei einen gutturalen Laut ausstieß, der vor Blutlust troff, nahm Harry sie wieder wahr. Sie schaffte es am verwunderten Harry vorbei und fast bis zu ihrem Opfer. Ihr Fuß krachte mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung nieder, aber verfehlte die ungeschützte Kehle von Lestrange um eine Handbreit, weil Harry noch ihren Arm zu fassen bekommen hatte und in letzter Sekunde das entscheidende Stück zurückgezogen hatten. Die notwendige Kraft, die der Gryffindor in seine abrupte Reaktion hatte legen müssen, riss die Gerettete zurück und sie prallte gegen Harry. „Lass mich!", fauchte die Frau, deren Blicke Harry zu verbrennen drohten. Ihr Hass musste dem von Harry zu Beginn seiner letzten Sommerferien ebenbürtig sein oder gar noch übertreffen und Harry wusste um die Kräfte, die dadurch freigesetzt werden konnten. Doch es war ungezügelter Hass, der nur für kurze Zeit wie eine Supernova glühte und danach nur leere Kälte zurückließ. Gelassen entgegnete er, „Nein", während er die Frau mit einem Arm an sich drückte und seinen Körper zwischen sie und den Todesser manövrierte.

„Warum nicht?", verlangte die wütende Hexe zu wissen, die sich heftig gegen seinen Griff wehrte und gleichzeitig versuchte an ihm vorbei nach Rabastan zu treten. „Er wird sterben, aber ich habe seinen Tod jemand anderem zugesagt", erklärte Harry und verstaute seine Waffe. Fürs erste schien das Haus sicher zu sein, trotzdem wollte er nicht länger als nötig bleiben. „Ich…", begann die Frau, aber der Gryffindor fuhr ihr dazwischen. „Du bist jetzt still! Ich habe nicht die Zeit mit dir zu debattieren oder Energie an dir zu verschwenden. Ich werde dich jetzt loslassen und du wirst mir auf dem Fuße folgen, sonst betäube ich dich und lass dich hier liegen", drohte Harry und fixierte sie mit einem eisigen Blick, der das Feuern in ihren Augen abkühlte.

Ehe die Gerettete Zeit hatte sich zu entscheiden, ob die Drohung ernst gemeint oder ein Bluff war, schob Harry sie an dem Todesser vorbei aus dem Zimmer und versiegelte die Tür hinter sich mit einem Zauber. Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf seine unerwartete Begleiterin zu werfen, setzte Harry den ersten Fuß auf die Stufen und begab sich in den zweiten Stock. Welche Tür er dort suchte war schwerlich zu übersehen. Der schwere Riegel vor der zweiten auf der linken Seite war ein guter Wegweiser. Das Schloss war stark gesichert, aber die Riegel an sich konnte dem Katana genauso viel Widerstand entgegensetzen wie die viel bemühte Butter dem Messer.

Die Tür öffnete sich und offenbarte das die Bewohner nicht sonderlich überrascht von dem nächtlichen Besuch waren. Fast zwei Dutzend Zauberer und Hexen hatten sich in dem Schlafsaal ähnlichen Raum vor der Tür versammelt und sahen mit geisterhaften Lächeln Harry entgegen. Ihre Gesichter und Kleidung zeigten verschiedene Grade der Entbehrung und zeugten von einem Zustand der Verwahrlosung, wie er allen Menschen anhaftete, die längere Zeit an einem Ort gefangen gehalten worden.

Eine große Frau mit rundem Gesicht und einer stämmigen Statur ging mit einem abwesend wirkenden Nicken an dem Jungen vorbei und erreichte die junge Hexe, die ihm gefolgt war, gerade als das Adrenalin darin versagte deren ausgelaugten Körper aufrecht zuhalten. Murmelnd redete die ältere Frau auf die jüngere ein und strich ihr übers Haar. Harry wandte sich wieder zu den anderen Hellsehern zu, um sie zur Eile zu drängen, doch ein kleiner Mann mit schlotweißem Haar und einem Zwicker auf der Nase war vorgetreten und bedeutete Harry zu schweigen.

„Es ist keine Eile geboten", erklärte er mit fistelnder Stimme und tatsächlich schien keiner der Gefangenen es eilig zu haben, das Gefängnis zu verlassen. Harry wollte darauf hinweisen, dass er nicht viel auf das Urteil eines Hellsehers gab, aber die Hand war schon wieder oben und signalisierte ihm zu schweigen. „Du hast alles Recht an der Vorhersage eines Hellsehers zu zweifeln, aber wir sind hier zu vielen und hatten eine Menge Zeit uns Klarheit über die kommenden Ereignisse zu verschaffen. Kein Todesser wird in den nächsten vier Stunden dieses Gebäude betreten und wir haben etwas für dich, Harry Potter, sozusagen ein kleines Dankeschön für unsere Rettung", erklärte der kleine Wahrsager und hielt Harry ein Glasflakon mit silbernem Etwas hin, das ihm verdächtig bekannt vorkam.

Der Gryffindor wollte noch etwas einwenden, stoppte sich diesmal aber selber. Die wissenden Grinsen auf den Gesichtern der Zauberer überzeugten ihn von der Sinnlosigkeit weiterer Einwände. Außerdem brachten die Hellseher dem Inhalt des Flakons eine Mischung aus Stolz und Erfurcht entgegen. Er griff nach dem Behältnis und hielt es unschlüssig in den Händen, denn auch wenn er spürte worum es sich dabei handelte, fehlten ihm doch einige wichtige Details, um seine Schlussfolgerung schlüssig zu machen.

Das Grinsen des Sprechers der Hellseher wurde breiter und er sagte, „Ich könnte dir jetzt erklären, wie es dazu kam, dass einer von uns ein Glasflakon und ein anderer einen zweiten Zauberstab dabei hatte, als die Todesser sie gefangen nahmen und von den interessanten Nebenwirkungen der Zaubertränke die man uns gab berichten, aber auch das würde dich nicht mehr von der Authentizität überzeugen als es der Inhalt ohnehin tun wird, also nur zu." Harry warf einen skeptischen Blick in die Runde und begegnete den vorfreudigen Blicken, während in seinem Rücken immer noch das sanfte auf und ab des beruhigenden Geflüsters der älteren Hellseherin erklang, dann entkorkte er das Fläschchen und ließ die Erinnerung in seine gewölbte Handfläche fließen und schweben.

Die Substanz fühlte sich an, wie die verblassende Erinnerung an die Berührung einer Feder verbunden mit dem Echo der Kälte von Schnee. Harry hauchte eine arkane Silbe und die Erinnerung in seiner Hand geriet in Bewegung. Aber es erhob sich keine Figur wie in Dumbledores Denkarium, sondern menschenähnliche Konturen erschienen an der Oberfläche und sanken wieder zurück, nur um an anderer Stelle wieder zu erscheinen. Es sprach auch nicht eine Stimme, sondern ein Chor von Stimmen, der an und abschwoll, mal klarer, mal undeutlicher wurde.

Und dieser Chor berichtete ihm von der Lüge in der Wahrheit.


	23. Kapitel: Die letzte Stunde

**Kapitel 23: Die letzte Stunde   
**

Überall Dunkelheit. Kein Licht. Kein Schatten. Schwärze. Das Schwert in der einen, den Zauberstab in der anderen Hand. Ein Schritt ins Nichts. Ein zweiter. Keine Luft, kalter Atem. Das Knacken von brechenden Knochen. Noch ein Schritt. Das Ende rückt näher. Ein Schweißtropfen rinnt den Rücken hinab. Allumfassende Dunkelheit. Schritte im Nichts. Nicht die seinen. Andere. Fester Griff um kalten Stahl und glühendes Holz.

Ein Licht in der Ferne. Schritt für Schritt. Hoffnung. Enttäuschung. Ein Ziel. Rasselnder Atem. Seiner? Lachen im Rücken. Niemand da. Zum Licht. Zum Licht. Ein schwerer Schritt. Noch einer. Das Licht rückt näher. So weit. So schwer. Weiter. Weiter. Tropfen fallen. Pling. Pling. Zäher als Regen. Stimmen irgendwo. Geschmack von Eisen. Stöhnen. Das Licht. Zum Licht. Hoffnung.

Ein Kreis aus Licht. Zu schwach. Lachen überall. Dunkelheit rundherum. Blut. Das Licht verliert. Der Kreis schwindet. Hoffnung schwindet. Arme aus Schatten. Das Schwert. So träge. So tödlich. Mehr Schatten. Das Licht. Verlassen. Schmerz. Lachen. Brechen. Dunkelheit. Rotes Glühen. Zischen. Augen ganz nahe. Das Schwert wird zu schwer. Pling. Stöhnen. Der Stab zerbricht. Schatten. Zischen. Voldemort. Groß. Größer. Schmerz. So nahe. Rote Augen.

„_Stirb_!"

Harry öffnete langsam die Augen und sein Stöhnen wurde zu einem abrupten Luftschnappen als sein Bewusstsein von dem unnatürlichen Schmerz getroffen wurde. Die Bilder und Geräusche des Traumes verblassten langsam und nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen, die zwar den Schmerz nicht vertrieben, aber ihn zumindest ein wenig zurückdrängten, konnte der Junge sich erstmal auf seine Umgebung konzentrieren. Es war nicht der Schlafraum im Gryffindorturm, soviel konnte er erkennen, aber das Bild verschwamm immer wieder und etwas blendete ihn.

Er schloss wieder die Augen. Weiche Kissen. Warme Decken. Stimmen, die vorsichtig flüsterten. Es musste der Krankenflügel sein. Ihm entfuhr ein weiteres Stöhnen. Seine Erinnerungen waren undeutlich, aber er musste einen weiteren Anfall erlitten haben und er musste wieder schlimmer gewesen sein als der letzte. Und diesmal war der Schmerz nicht voll abgeklungen. Es reifte die Erkenntnis in ihm, dass der nächste Anfall sein letzter sein würde, und so wie es aussah würde dieser schneller kommen als der vorherige.

Er erinnerte sich an die Hellseher, deren Geschenk und daran, dass er mehrere Tage damit zugebracht hatte alles vorzubereiten. Er hatte die DA zusammengerufen und war auf dem Weg zum Raum der Wünsche gewesen. Dann, nichts. Wieder stöhnte er auf. Der unterschwellige Schmerz machte es schwer die Atmung zu kontrollieren und klare Gedanken zu fassen. Er versuchte erneut die Augen zu öffnen. Tatsächlich, er war im Krankenflügel und das Flüstern kam von Ron, Hermine, Neville und Blaise, die sich seinem Bett nährten.

„Hey, ich glaub er ist wach", flüsterte Ron, trat dann an Harrys rechte Seite und sagte lauter, „Mensch Harry, wir dachten schon du würdest gar nicht mehr aufwachen." Das brachte ihm einen Schlag an den Hinterkopf von Hermine ein, die sich neben ihn stellte. Blaise und Neville positionierten sich ihnen gegenüber. Harry wollte lachen, aber heraus kam nur ein Husten. „Wasser", krächzte er und stellte erschrocken fest, wie trocken sein Hals war. Er musste abermals die Augen schließen, weil die Bilder vor ihnen tanzten. Der Schmerz rollte mit der Stetigkeit der Brandung heran und er war zu geschwächt um ihn zu überwinden.

Jemand – Neville, berichtigte er sich – drückte ihm einen Becher gegen die Lippen und Harry trank gierig als das Gefäß geneigt wurde. Das kühle Nass verschaffte ihm etwas Linderung. Seufzend versuchte er sich noch einmal zu erinnern, was passiert war, aber er konnte das Geschehene nicht mehr rekonstruieren. „Was ist passiert?", formulierte er mit einiger Mühe. Er hatte das Gefühl seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesprochen zu haben. Die vier Freunde sahen sich unsicher an, bis sich schließlich Ron ein Herz faste.

„Du hast uns, die DA, zu einem Treffen gerufen, erinnerst du dich daran?", begann der Rotschopf vorsichtig und Harry begann zu ahnen, dass ihm das Ende der Geschichte nicht gefallen würde. Mit einiger Verspätung nickte er und Ron fuhr etwas entspannter fort. „Da hörten wir Schreie. Einige Schüler schwören immer noch, dass der Boden ein wenig gewackelt hat. Wir sind aus dem Raum gerannt und haben dich auf der Treppe gefunden. Ich sag dir, Mann, das war echt ein übler Anblick. Das ganze Blut und…" – Hermine trat ihm gegen das Schienbein – „jedenfalls war es 'ne ziemliche Sauerei und da hast dich hin und her geworfen. Ich dachte du kratzt uns ab, so hast du geschrieen."

Harry konnte sich ausmalen wie es ausgesehen haben musste und schluckt unwillkürlich. „Hermine hat versucht dich zu betäuben, aber irgendwie ist der Fluch abgeprallt und sie lag für ein paar Tage neben dir. Plötzlich hast du aufgehört dich zu winden und lagst da wie 'ne Leiche. Neville und ich haben dich dann eingepackt und hier hin geschafft. Madame Pomfrey hat uns rausgeschmissen und nur Dumbledore und Snape rein gelassen. Wir hatten echt ne scheiß Angst um dich. Dumbledore kam ein paar Stunden später wieder raus und meinte, du würdest überleben – diesmal. Autsch!", machte der Weasley und rieb sich sein Schienbein.

„Wie lang, wie lang lieg ich hier", fragte Harry mit einiger Mühe und Neville reichte ihm einen weiteren Becher mit Wasser, bevor Hermine mit gesenktem Blick antwortete, „Über zwei Wochen!" „WAS?", explodierte Harry und schoss in die Senkrechte, nur um einen Augenblick später mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wieder ins Kissen zu sinken. „Harry", sagte Blaise behutsam, „Madame Pomfrey musste dich in ein magisches Koma versetzten, damit ihre Heiltränke deine inneren Blutungen stoppen konnten. Sie sagt, es sei ein Wunder, dass du es überhaupt bis in den Krankenflügel geschafft hast."

„Hat sie gesagt, gesagt, was die, die Ursache ist?", fragte Harry mit schwindender Energie. Seine Kräfte verließen ihn und Morpheus griff nach ihm. „Nein", antwortete Blaise. Sie sagte noch mehr, aber Harry hörte nicht mehr zu. Sein Kopf war zu Seite gefallen und er flüsterte, „Dobby". Gehorsam erschien der kleine Elf auf dem Bett und Harry versuchte ein Lächeln, was ihm aber nur in Ansätzen gelang. „Oh, Harry Potter ist wieder wach! Was kann Dobby für Harry tun?", erkundigte sich der Hauself mit freudig glänzenden Augen, die auf den Liegenden herunter schauten. „Den Trank, bring mir den Trank", hauchte Harry und sah auf die Füße des eifrigen Helfers vor seiner Nase.

Harry schloss kurz die Augen, holte tief Luft und stemmte sich ein letztes Mal gegen den Schlaf. Er spürte wie jemand ihn an der Schulter packte. Sein Blick war wieder verschwommen. Ein weiteres Mal berührte etwas seine Lippen und Flüssigkeit troff in seinen Mund. Sein erster Reflex war es auszuspucken, doch dann besann er sich eines besseren. Er verschluckte sich trotzdem und unter Husten und Würgen lief der Trank aus seinen Mundwinkeln. Ein wenig von dem heilenden Gebräu gelangte nichtsdestotrotz in seinen Körper und eine prickelnde Wärme kroch durch seinen Körper. Sie linderte nicht den Schmerz, aber entledigte ihn von der Bürde seiner körperlichen Versehrtheit.

Er schlief ein.

* * *

Als Harry früh am nächsten Morgen – die Sonne war kaum über den Horizont hinaus – erwachte, war er allein. Allein mit dem Schmerz, der weiterhin mehr seinen Verstand als seinen Körper quälte. Aber er war jetzt ausgeruht und der Schmerz war nicht mehr als lästig, so wie eine Mücke beim Einschlafen. Aus dem Handgelenk beschwor er sich selbst einen Guten-Morgen-Trunk und befeuchtete seinen Rachen. „Dobby?", probierte es Harry, räusperte sich und versuchte es erneut, „Dobby!" Es dauert ein wenig, dann machte es Plopp und der Hauself erschien an seinem Krankenlager.

„Oh, wie schön, es geht Harry Potter besser. Fühlt sich Harry wohl genug um eine Mahlzeit zu sich zu nehmen?", erkundigte sich Dobby und die großen Ohren schlackerten in Vorfreude. „Ja, ja ich denke, ich könnte ein dobby-haftes Frühstück vertragen", sagte der Zauberer und brachte ein aufrichtiges Lächeln zustande. Er hatte mehrere Wochen verloren, da konnte er sich wenigstens eine ausgiebige Henkersmahlzeit erlauben und deshalb aß er sich mit Genuss durch alle sieben Gänge. Danach erschien sogar der Schmerz ein wenig besänftig.

„Danke, Dobby. Das war wie immer ausgezeichnet", bescheinigte der Gryffindor ernsthaft, schob das letzte Tablett beiseite und schwang sich aus dem Bett. Kleidung und Ausrüstung hatte Dobby schon auf dem Nachbarbett ausgebreitet und Harry fragte sich einmal mehr, ob er ohne Dobby alles geschafft hätte. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Jeden anderen hätte er jetzt gefragt, ob alles bereit war, aber bei Dobby stand ein Nein auf diese Frage ganz eindeutig außer Frage. Stattdessen hob er den Hauselfen auf und drückte ihn einmal feste an sich. „Danke, Dobby, danke für alles. Kümmere dich so gut um die Anderen wie du dich um mich gekümmert hast", verabschiedete sich der Zauberer von seinem Freund, der vor Rührung kein Wort herausbrachte.

Als der Junge ihn absetzte, streckte der Hauself noch einmal seinen dürren Arm in einer verzweifelten Geste aus, als ob er ihn festhalten wollte. Doch Harry hatte seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen lassen und einen letzten tiefen Atemzug genommen. Vor dem Anfall war alles bereit gewesen und das Zusammentreffen mit der DA hatte eine letzte Geste sein sollen, eine letzte Begegnung mit einem Teil seines Vermächtnisses an die Zauberwelt. Nun wäre es nur noch eine Ablenkung, die er sich in dem fortgeschrittenen Zustand seines Niederganges nicht erlauben konnte. Alles was gesagt werden musste, würde der andere Teil seines Erbes sagen.

Er rief sich ein Bild ins Gedächtnis, das ihm vom Geschenk der Seher offenbart worden war und apparierte aus dem freundlichen Krankenflügel in die kühle Morgenluft. Ein kleiner Anflug von Schwindel erfasste ihn, doch er konnte ihn schnell wieder abschütteln. Vor ihm erhob sich eine alterwürdige und geschichtsträchtige Villa, die nicht unweit von der Ortschaft Wightwizzle mitten in einem Fleckchen Wald stand. Salazar Slytherin hatte hier ein paar Jahre gelebt und auch einige andere dunkle Zauberer hatten über die Zeit hier ihr Lager aufgeschlagen.

Für einen Muggel hätte es wie ein verfallenes Anwesen ausgesehen, ähnlich wie bei Hogwarts, doch für Harry war es eine magische Festung, deren Verteidigungsanlagen über die Jahrhunderte kontinuierlich gestärkt worden waren. Passive und aktive Schutzzauber, Alarme und Fallen knurrten ihn an wie ein angreifender Löwe, der im Morgengrauen auf die erste Beute lauert.

Denn trotz seines ausgiebigen Frühstücks war Harry immer noch früh dran und herbstlicher Nebel waberte durch die stillen Bäume. Seine Ankunft war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Lichter gingen an und Rufe drangen an seine Ohren. Die Todesser waren seit der Befreiung der Hellseher aufmerksamer, wenn auch nicht geschickter, bei der Verteidigung von befestigten Anlagen, deren Prinzip einem Tierbau glich.

Ein gut verteidigter Zugang, den man nicht umgehen konnte, hörte sich in der Theorie nach einer sicheren Sache an und funktionierte auch ohne weiteres gegen schwächere oder ebenbürtige Gegner. Gegen einen stärkeren Feind wurde es schnell zur Todesfalle, weshalb Tiere die Angewohnheit besaßen einen Fluchttunnel anzulegen, was natürlich unter der Würde von Zauberern lag. Natürlich hatte auch keiner der Zauberer mit Harry Potter gerechnet.

Der Anführer der DA konzentrierte sich, hob erst deinen einen, dann den anderen Arm und führte beide Handflächen gegen einen imaginären Widerstand zueinander. Schutzzauber reagierten, griffen an, lockten und blockierten – und versagten. Schweiß zeigte sich auf Harrys Stirn, während ein Schutzzauber nach dem anderen verpuffte. Seine Hände waren noch zwei Handbreit auseinander als der Widerstand wuchs und die Mauern des Gebäudes anfingen zu zittern. Die Rufe aus dem Inneren wurden lauter und chaotischer. Das war nicht die Art Angriff mit der man gerechnet hatte.

Risse zeigten sich in den Wänden und Fensterrahmen splitterten. Die Hände von Harry begannen zu zittern als würden sie eine elastische Kugel zerdrücken. Es krachte und knackte. Plötzlich klatschten die Hände des Gryffindors zusammen und die Wände des Erdgeschoss verschwanden einfach. Für einen winzigen Augenblick schwebten mehrere Tonnen Stein in der Luft, dann senkten sich drei Stockwerke und ein Schindeldach mit der ganzen Gewalt der Physik. Ein staubiger Luftstoß fegte über den zitternden Harry hinweg und riss an seinem Umhang, aber er blieb unberührt stehen.

Noch bevor sich die Wolke ganz gesenkt hatte, schritt Harry auf die frische Ruine zu. Dabei wurden die Trümmer wie von Geisterhand beiseite geschoben, als ob sie Angst hatten dem Zerstörer zu nahe zu kommen. Zielsicher führten Harrys Schritte zu einem Kellerabgang, den er mit einer herrischen Armbewegung vom Schutt befreite. Eine Tür kam zum Vorschein. Sein Zeigefinger zeigte auf einen schweren Eichenbalken, der über die lange Zeit so hart wie Eisen geworden war, und das Trümmerteil erhob sich in die Luft. Ein paar rote Tropfen fielen von dem einen Ende und blutige Haarsträhnen senkten sich zu Boden.

Sobald der improvisierte Rammbock ausgerichtet war, schoss er auf Befehl von Harry gegen die Tür, die zwar vor magischem Öffnen geschützt war, aber soviel beschleunigte Masse war ein passender Schlüssel für jede Tür, egal wie magisch das Schloss war. Mehr Splitter flogen durch die Luft, fast zeitgleich gefolgt von mehr Schreien und hinter dem Splitterschauer folgte Harry. Ein Wink seiner Hand und der Rammbock flog aus dem Weg, wobei er noch einen Todesser an der Wand zerquetschte, der sich vor dem ersten Einschlag Deckung gesucht hatte.

Ein junger Zauberer kauerte auf der anderen Seite in einer Ecke und presste wimmernd einen Arm an sich, der von einem ellenlangen Splitter durchbohrt worden war. Harry kümmerte sich nicht weiter um ihn. Dieser Todesser hatte ohne sein Wissen oder Zutun die Rolle des Boten bekommen, der die Nachricht der absoluten Zerstörung in die Welt tragen würde. Es musste einfach einen Überlebenden bei solchen Massakern geben, sonst waren sie nur Mythen. Damit verhielt es sich wie mit bösen Zauberern und dunklen Kellern. Böse Zauberer mussten einfach ein dunkles, angsteinflössendes und schreckliches Labyrinth im Keller haben, sonst waren sie nicht böse, sondern nur verrückt.

Das Problem an diesem Labyrinth war, das die Verteidiger mehr Angst hatten als der Eindringling. Im ersten langen lichtlosen Korridor befanden sich zahlreiche Alkoven und in zwei davon lagen Todesser im Hinterhalt. Wieder war die Theorie nachvollziehbar und unter den meisten Umständen praktikabel, aber eben nicht unter diesem. Gewöhnliche Eindringlinge, wie Aurorer, Möchtegernhelden und leichtfertige Langfinger, würden ein Licht bei sich tragen und vorsichtig an den Fallen vorbei schleichen. So abgelenkt und vom Licht angekündigt, hatten die Verteidiger leichtes Spiel sie zu überraschen und niederzumachen.

Allerdings umging Harry die Fallen mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit, trotz heftiger Schmerzen, und die Todesser waren so angespannt, dass ihr Atmen lauter war als Wimmern des einzigen Überlebenden. Im Vorbeigehen hob der Anführer die Arme und zwei gleißende Flammenzungen äscherten die Wächter ein. Den richtigen Weg durch das Labyrinth zu finden war fast noch banaler und zeigte wie wenig Gedanken Zauberer an Sicherheit verschwendeten. Ob Geruch, Spuren im Staub oder Geräusche, der Auswahl der Wegweiser waren keine Grenzen gesetzt.

Ein unerwartetes Quäntchen an Einfallsreichtum wartete am Ende des Labyrinths auf Harry. Ein Aufzug, der an alten, sicherlich laut klirrenden, Ketten aufgehängt war und den man unmöglich leise oder schnell bewegen konnte. Er würde in einem kurzen Gang aufsetzten an den angeschlossen sich der Wachraum befand in dem Tag und Nacht die Leibwächter des residierenden Meisters saßen und nur darauf warteten den herunterkommenden Fahrstuhl mit Flüchen einzudecken, wenn der oder die Insassen nicht das richtige Losungswort sagten.

Ungeachtet der Schmerzen, die jetzt von Schritt zu Schritt zunahmen und langsam zur richtigen Belastung wurden, verzogen sich Harrys Lippen zu einem raubtierhaften Grinsen, als er die kleine Kabine, die höchstens zwei Mann fasste, betrat. Von unten hörte er wie sich mindestens fünf Personen darum stritten, wer hochgehen und nachschauen sollte, was der ganze Krach zu bedeuten hatte. Dabei schien keine besondere Eile zu herrschen, immerhin trennte viel Raum und Magie eventuelle Angreifer von dem geschützten Wachraum.

Harry überlegte, ob er auch noch den Anti-Apparationszauber, der idiotischer Weise die ganze Anlage umschloss, auflösen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Wenn Voldemort schon so freundlich war, sich selbst einzusperren, sollte er nicht undankbar sein. Stattdessen trat er noch einmal von der Plattform runter und zog das Schwert. Lautlos schnitt die Klinge einen unvollständigen Kreis in den Holzboden der Fahrkabine, der nur noch von vier dünnen Abschnitten gehalten wurde. Dann verstaute Harry das Katana wieder und mit einem anmutigen Satz sprang er in die Mitte der beinah gelösten Fläche.

Unter seinem Gewicht brachen die vier Verbindungspunkte und er rauschte vier Meter mit wehendem Umhang in die Tiefe. Die Diskussion im Wachraum kam zu einem jähen Ende. Köpfe zuckten zu ihm herum, doch das war auch die einzige Reaktion zu der die sechs Todesser fähig waren. Noch kauernd blitzen Harrys Augen auf und die Kunst schnitt wie die Tods Sense durch die überrumpelten Gegner, die wie Marionetten deren Fäden man gekappt hatte niederfielen.

Diesmal kam der rasche Sieg mit einem Preis. Eine Welle der Übelkeit schlug über Harry zusammen und aus dem geschmeidigen Hocken wurde ein verkrampftes Kauern auf Händen und Knien. Nur mit äußerster Disziplin verhinderte der Gryffindor das sich Dobbys hauselfenhafte Mahlzeit über den Boden verteilte. Nach ein paar Momenten in dieser unwürdigen Haltung, schlug der Junge zweimal mit der Faust auf den harten Stein. Der körperliche Schmerz half den unnatürlichen zurückzudrängen. Zumindest ein wenig. Aber es war ja sowieso bald alles vorbei. Nur noch ein bisschen länger…

Mit einem lang gezogenen Stöhnen kam Harry wieder schwankend auf die Beine. „Ich würde ja sagen, ich fühle mich sterbenselend, aber ich glaub ihr könnt darüber nicht mehr lachen", brummelte Harry als er an den kürzlich verschiedenen Todessern vorbei durch den Wachraum taumelte. Glücklicher Weise war es nicht mehr weit bis er die Tür erreichte hinter der sich Voldemorts private Räume befanden. Harry strafte sich und warf sich die Kapuze seines Umhangs über den Kopf. Dann klopfte er.

„Herein", rief eine ungehaltene Stimme von innen und die Tür schwang auf. Drei Menschen befanden sich in dem von rauchlosen Fackeln erhellten Raum, die Harry alle beim Eintreten erkannte. Lord Voldemort thronte auf einem Sessel, dem einzigen Möbelstück in dem Raum und zu seiner Linken kniete Peter Pettigrew. Rechts neben ihm, eine Hand vertraulich auf den Arm ihres Meisters gelegt, stand Bellatrix Lestrange. Die Anwesenden schienen mit einem Boten zu rechnen, nicht mit einem Angreifer, jedenfalls wirkten sie nicht angespannt.

Harrys Spekulationen wurden bestätigt als Lestrange ihn anherrschte, „Na los, sag was da oben los ist und lass den Meister nicht warten!" „Das Haus ist zerstört, das Labyrinth überwunden und alle Todesser sind tot", erwidert Harry wahrheitsgemäß und hätte der Schmerz ihn nicht gepeinigt, hätte er bei den Gesichtsausdrücken der Drei gelacht. „Soll das ein Scherz sein?", blaffte Bellatrix verwirrt, doch Voldemort schaltete schneller. „Harry Potter", zischte der dunkele Lord und zog seinen Zauberstab mit tödlicher Schnelligkeit, doch in Harrys Händen hatten sich noch schneller dessen Zauberstab und das Katana materialisiert.

Die beiden Männer, deren Fehde jetzt schon über 15 Jahre währte, taxierten sich mit Blicken, aber keiner begann den Kampf. Während Harrys Daumen unablässig über das geschmeidige Leder des Griffes fuhr, betastete Voldemort mit seiner freien Hand ein Amulett, das um seinen Hals hing. Plötzlich verzog sich das Gesicht von Voldemort freudiger Boshaftigkeit. „Es war töricht von dir hier her zu kommen, Harry Potter. Ich kenne die Zukunft und weiß von deinem Tod", eröffnete ihm der ältere Zauberer, der sich der Nekromantie verschrieben hatte.

„Ich kenne die Wahrheit und weiß, dass sie meinen Tod überdauern wird. Was wird nach deinem Tod bleiben, Tom?", entgegnete Harry kühl und Voldemorts Augen verengten sich im Zorn. „Frevel!", kreischte Bellatrix mit der Überzeugung des Fanatismus, „der Meister ist unsterblich." „Schweig, Bella!", wies der Anführer der Todesser seine rechte Hand zurecht ohne den Blick von Harry abzuwenden. Zu diesem gewandt fuhr er fort, „Ich kenne nun die Prophezeiung und auch den Lauf der Geschichte. Du kannst ihn nicht ändern, egal wie groß die Töne sind, die du spuckst", erklärte der dunkle Lord und bemühte sich darum einen selbstsicheren Eindruck zu machen, was ihm auch gelang. Nur das ständige befingern der Halskette verriet seine Besorgnis.

„Wenn du es sagst, Halbblut", konterte Harry. Von den Hellsehern wusste er natürlich, was für einen Lauf der Geschichte Voldemort zu wissen glaubte und warum er sich darauf verlassen konnte, trotzdem seine Ziele zu erreichen. Der ehrgeizige Zauberer hatte eine Zaubertrankformel entdeckt, die unter anderem von Orakeln im alten Griechenland verwendet wurde, um das zweite Gesicht zu stärken. Ungewollter Nebeneffekt der Droge war die todbringende Kombination mit Veritaserum. Das, kombiniert mit der Bequemlichkeit der Todesser, die alle Wahrsager unbeaufsichtigt in einen Raum gesperrt hatten, hatte dazu geführt, dass Lord Voldemort einen „Lauf der Geschichte" erfahren hatten, in dem ein paar entscheidende Stellen und wichtige Interpretationen fehlten.

Außerdem maß Harry sein Leben jetzt in Herzschlägen und er wollte die Sache zu Ende bringen, bevor der Schmerz ihn überwältigte. Deshalb hatte er sich zeitgleich mit seinen Worten in Bewegung gesetzt. Der erste Angriff erfolgte trotzdem von Voldemort, der die Absicht seines jüngeren Kontrahenten erahnt hatte. Der Todesfluch wurde von der Klinge des Katanas aufgefangen, doch wurde das Schwert dabei aus Harrys Griff gerissen. Den Schlag mit der Kunst fing Harry mit geübter Konzentration auf, auch wenn er die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste.

Es folgte ein Spießrutenlauf durch das Sperrfeuer aus Flüchen, den Harry ohne die Schmerzen mit verbundenen Augen absolviert hätte. Doch seine Bewegungen waren gezwungen und in seinem Empfinden träge. In einer verzweifelten Abwehraktion opferte er seinen Zauberstab, der einen weiteren Todesfluch kurz vor seiner Brust stoppte und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall explodierte. Harry sprang mitten durch die Wolke aus magischer Energie, die knisternd seine Haut verbrannte und den Schmerz ins Unerträgliche steigerte.

Halb geblendet und der Bewusstlosigkeit nahe, war Harry endlich nahe genug um seinen letzten Trumpf auszuspielen. Ein flammender Strahl schoss auf seinen Gegner zu, der ihm ein paar trotzige Schritte entgegen getreten war. Voldemort stolperte vor dem Inferno zurück und wurde im richtigen Moment von Harry auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Ein Speer aus Eis folgte dem Flammenstoß und verwundete den Anführer der Todesser am Arm. Der Zauberstab glitt ihm aus der Hand und der gefürchtete Zauberer fiel taumelnd in seinen Thron zurück.

Bellatrix schrie, aber Harry wischte sie mit einer Handbewegung beiseite. Schwer atmend trat Harry an seinen Widersacher heran und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. „Und jetzt, Potter? Tötest du einen Unbewaffneten?", höhnte Voldemort mit schwacher Stimme, während er eine Hand auf die klaffende Wunde presste, aus der das Blut sprudelte. Ein Dolch aus Eis formte sich in Harrys Hand und mit grimmiger Genugtuung rammte er die improvisierte Waffe unter das verhasste Gesicht. „Erwarte keine Gnade von einem Sterbenden", antwortete Harry, als Voldemort röchelnd seine letzten Atemzügen tat.

Hinter dem Thron lugte der Kopf von Wurmschwanz hervor, der sich komplett aus dem Kampf raus gehalten hatte und in Deckung gegangen war. Als er sah wie Harry, übersäht mit Schnitten und Brandwunden, über seinem Herrn stand, verschwand er quiekend wieder hinter dem Holz und Harry konnte Zähne klappern hören. Doch Harry hatte wichtigeres zu tun. Er umfasste mit einer Hand das Amulett des dunklen Lords und riss es vom Hals, mit der anderen umfasste er den Kopf seines sterbenden Erzfeindes und entriss ihm sein Wissen. Dann zog er ein kleines Artefakt aus seiner Tasche, in dessen Herstellung er viel Zeit und Kraft investiert hatte. Es war die stilisierte Feder eines Phönixes, hinter der sich der mächtigste Portschlüssel in der Geschichte der Zauberei verbarg.

Irgendwo im Raum richtete sich jemand stöhnend auf, aber Harry blickte mit aller Konzentration auf die silberne Filigranarbeit in seiner Hand, um sein Leben mit schierer Willenskraft zu verlängern. „Bring mich nach Hause", flüsterte Harry und der Raum und Voldemort und der Thron und alles andere verschwanden. Er erschien wieder in der Kammer des Schreckens, wo alles bereit war. Mehr tot als lebendig, warf er sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzer auf den simplen Steinthron. Er schloss die Augen und kurz bevor der finale Anfall über ihn kam und sein Lebenslicht ertränkte, kamen die vorbereiteten Verzauberungen ihm zuvor und die Geschichte nahm ihren Lauf.

Das Werk von Harry Potter war vollständig.

* * *

**A/N:** Dies ist nicht das Ende!


	24. Kapitel: Die Lüge in der Wahrheit

**Kapitel 24: Die Lüge in der Wahrheit   
**

„Oh, du auch hier?", wunderte sich Neville als Blaise vor ihm stehen blieb. „Ähm, ja?", antwortete die Slytherin etwas zögerlich und peinlich berührt, während Schüler an ihnen vorbei zum Frühstück strömten. Keiner achtete sonderlich auf das Paar, das unlängst Maßnahmen ergriffen hatte, um nicht zum Schulgespräch zu werden. Hermine hatte sich dabei als sehr hilfreich erwiesen, auch wenn es Neville ein wenig seltsam vorkam, dass sich die bibliophile Hexe in diesen unkonventionellen und schattigen Bereichen der Magie auszukennen schien.

„_Öffne die Tür!"_

„_Nur Mut!"_

Beide, Gryffindor und Slytherin, griffen gleichzeitig nach der Türklinke der unscheinbaren Tür im siebten Stock und stockte auch gleichzeitig, als sie die Bewegung des Anderen registrierten. „Du hörst die Stimme also auch", stellte Neville mit einem nervösen Lächeln fest. „Puh, ich dachte schon ich wäre verrückt", entfuhr es Blaise erleichtert. „Du weißt schon, äh, gestern Abend? Der Trank? Nebenwirkungen?", stocherte Neville verlegen und wurde leicht rot im Gesicht. Auch Blaise errötete ein bisschen und schob eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr zurück. Eine Geste der Unsicherheit, wie Neville wusste.

„Ja", sagte das Mädchen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf, „Ich meinte nein!" Sie hob den Zeigefinger und bedeutete Neville zu warten, während sie ein paar tiefe Atemzüge nahm. „Ja, ich erinnere mich an gestern Abend und der Trank war eine … einzigartige Erfahrung. Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass wir an Nebenwirkungen des Aphrodisiakums leiden. So", erklärte Blaise und suchte fast schüchtern den Blickkontakt mit Neville, dessen Blick leicht abwesend wirkte, während er in Erinnerungen an den vorherigen Abend schwelgte.

„_Öffne die Tür!"_

„_Nur Mut!"_

„Ja, sofort", sprudelte es aus Neville hervor, als ihn die Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder in die Gegenwart riss. Er legte die Hand an die Klinke, sah dann aber fragend zu seiner Freundin. Die nickte nur ungeduldig, „Mach schon, sonst stehen wir noch den ganzen Morgen herum." Neville schluckte seine Angst herunter, die wie eine unsichtbare Hand nach seinem Herzen griff, um es durch eine Berührung zum Stillstand zu bringen, und drückte die Klinke nach unten.

Reichlich unspektakulär öffnete sich die Tür und die Angst fiel von ihnen ab wie eine voll gesaugte Zecke. Wie von selbst fanden sich die Hände des Paares und vorsichtig schoben sie sich in den kurzen Korridor. Deutlich spürten die beiden den Übergang vom siebten Stock im Schloss in den Gang unter dem See, als sie durch das Portal gingen, das Harry mit aller Raffinesse eines Meisters versteckt hatte. Sie blickten sich fragend an, doch Blaise zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sie traten vor das Tor, das ihnen den Weg versperrte.

„Die Kammer des Schreckens", hauchte Neville, der die funkelnden Augen des Löwen und Phönix aus den Erzählungen wieder erkannte. „Ein Werk von Salazar Slytherin, bewacht von einem Löwen und einem Phönix? Das kommt mir doch reichlich merkwürdig vor", erwiderte Blaise und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Harry muss die Kammer umgebaut haben! Jetzt weiß ich auch, wem die Stimme in unseren Köpfen gehört", sagte Neville unbeirrt und klang mit jedem Wort mehr von seiner Folgerung überzeugt.

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass Harry sich anhörte wie ein alter Greis, der Kieselsteine zum Frühstück gegessen hatte", monierte Blaise skeptisch und hielt ihren Freund zurück, der nach den kunstvoll gearbeiteten Verzierungen greifen wollte. Sanft, aber unnachgiebig, schüttelte der Gryffindor die Hand ab und strich über den Kopf des Phönixes. Lautlos schwangen die beiden Flügeltüren auseinander und gaben den Blick auf eine große Halle frei, die von mystischem Licht in silbriges Dämmern getaucht wurde, das aus den Becken am Rand waberte.

„Siehst du, es ist nichts passiert. Harry wird uns wohl kaum auffordern hierhin zukommen, wenn es nicht sicher wäre, oder?", versicherte der Junge mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln, doch auch wenn Blaise versucht war diesen treuen blauen Augen nachzugeben, blieb sie misstrauisch. „Es könnte immer noch eine Falle sein", erklärte sie verschnupft und sah dabei demonstrativ weg, um nicht mehr Nevilles neckischen Blick ausgesetzt zu sein. „Hör auf zu unken. Ich dachte, du hättest dich über das Misstrauen der Slytherins gegen Merlin und die Welt hinweggesetzt", rüffelte die rechte Hand Harrys seine Freundin scherzhaft und zog sie am Arm über die Schwelle.

Unwillkürlich gab Blaise ihre Distanziertheit auf und drückte sich näher an ihren Freund, während sie zwischen den langen Becken hindurchgingen. Sie schienen mit einer silbrigen Flüssigkeit gefüllt zu sein, die konstant verdampfte und wieder kondensierte. Dabei war es vollkommen still – totenstill, dachte die Slytherin bei sich – und nur ihre leichten Schritte wurden unnatürlich laut von den Wänden zurückgeworfen. Probeweise zog die Slytherin die Luft durch die Nase, aber sie war absolut geruchlos. Es fröstelte sie, obwohl die Luft unangebracht warm war, doch das Licht schien ihr alle Wärme zu entziehen. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem Grab.

Neville schien nicht im selben Maß von der Atmosphäre erschüttert zu sein, aber auch seine Schritte verloren an Zuversicht und sie fühlte wie er sie enger zu sich zog. Er hatte versucht Licht herbeizuzaubern, aber nichts war geschehen. „Da vorne", flüsterte Neville nach einem Dutzend Schritte – laute Geräusche erschienen ihm unangemessen – und deutete in den hinteren Teil der Kammer. „Ich sehe es", flüsterte Blaise ebenso leise zurück und griff ebenfalls nach ihrem Zauberstab. Sie hatten fast das Ende der Becken erreicht und dahinter wurde das sowieso schwache Licht schnell von der Dunkelheit verschluckt. Nur ein kleiner Lichtkegel entstieg einem hüfthohem Tisch oder Podest, sonst war der Teil der Halle schwarz.

Mit einem schrillen Laut, dessen Bedeutung Neville nicht einordnen konnte, blieb Blaise plötzlich stehen. Sofort hatte er den Zauberstab gehoben und blickte sich suchend um, doch er konnte nicht erkennen, was seine Freundin agitiert haben könnte. „Was ist?", zischte er und schaute sich dabei weiter um. „Ich weiß, was in den Becken ist", hauchte Blaise ungläubig, als wäre ihr eigener Gedanke unvorstellbar. Neville wartete auf eine Auflösung, aber Blaise schien so sehr mit ihrer Entdeckung beschäftigt zu sein, dass sie schon vergessen hatte, das sie noch was sagen sollte.

„Was denn, Blaise?", fragte Neville angespannt nach ein paar Atemzügen, während er die unheimlichen Vertiefungen beäugte. „Erinnerungen", flüsterte Blaise andächtig und irgendwie abwesend. „Erinnerungen?", wunderte sich der Gryffindor zunächst, schluckte dann aber. „Du meinst, diese Becken sind … Denkarien?", entfuhr es ihm laut und seine Worte echoten von der hohen Decke wieder. „Ja, gigantische Denkarien…", stimmte Blaise träumerisch zu und ging näher an das silbrige Leuchten heran. Sie hockte sich hin, um eine der heraufwallenden Streifen zu berühren, als ein leises Knirschen in der Dunkelheit vor ihnen erklang und eine Stimme sie zusammenfahren ließ.

„Seid gewarnt!", rollte es gewichtig und rau durch die Halle und die beiden Flammensänger erkannten die Stimme wieder. Es war dieselbe, die sie in ihrem Kopf vernommen hatten. „Die Suchenden finden hier Dinge, die gefährlicher sind als der Blick eines Basilisken und tödlicher als dessen Gift", fuhr die Stimme fort, die körperlos und doch hart wie Stein aus der Dunkelheit kam, „Nur die Verzweifelten sollten hier nach Schätzen tauchen." Dann herrschte wieder Stille und Neville und Blaise wagten es kaum zu atmen.

Die Slytherin erhob sich wieder und zusammen nährten sie sich mit gehobenen Zauberstäben dem einsamen Lichtkegel, der etwas entstieg, das sie aus der kurzen Entfernung als größere Version eines gewöhnlichen Denkariums identifizieren konnten. Dahinter, dicht hinter der Reichweite des fahlen Lichtes, musste der unsichtbare Sprecher sein. Fünf Schritte treten das Paar von dem großen Denkarium, als dessen Schein sich verstärkte und eine Figur sich daraus erhob.

Bei der Gestalt handelte es sich offensichtlich um Harry und seine ätherische Erscheinung, die über den silbrigen Erinnerungen schwebte, lenkte den Gryffindor und die Slytherin so sehr ab, dass sie den Sprecher zuerst nicht bemerkten. Dann spürte Blaise wie Neville erstarrte und folgte seinem Blick, der über den Scheitel des geisterhaften Harrys hinweg ging. Auch ihr Herz schien für einen Moment auszusetzen. Dort, etwas über ihnen auf einem schlichten Stuhl aus Stein, thronte Harry und sah sie an.

Erst bei genauem Hinsehen offenbarte sich ihr Fehler und verlieh der rauen, gar steinigen, Stimme einen Sinn, wenn auch einen erschreckenden. Es war nicht Harry, der auf sie herabblickte, sondern eine Statue, die ihm bis aufs Haar glich. Würdevoll und majestätisch waren die Falten des Umhangs unter den Händen eines Künstlers erstarrt, ebenso die ganze Haltung und das Gesicht. Die Arme waren nach vorne gestreckt und die Hände waren um den Griff eines gewaltigen schwarzen Zweihänders gefaltet, dessen breite Klinge im Boden verschwand.

Doch konnten Statuen sprechen? Diese vermutlich schon, denn als Nevilles und Blaises gleichzeitig ihre Stäbe senkten, beugte sich das Haupt der Statue knirschend nach vorne. Doch statt der Statue sprach die Erinnerung von Harry, die bisher schweigend gewartet hatte, als ob sie gewusst hätte, dass Neville und Blaise ein wenig Zeit brauchen würden, um mit der Situation zu Recht zu kommen. „Wenn meine Pläne erfolgreich und meine Vorbereitungen ausreichend waren, solltet ihr, meine Freunde, den neuen Wächter der Kammer des Schreckens erkannt haben."

Die Erinnerung hielt inne und auf Blaise wirkte es, als wollte es den nächsten Satz lieber für sich behalten, sagte ihn aber trotzdem, „Ihr hegt jetzt vielleicht Hoffnungen, ich könnte noch unter den Lebenden weilen oder wiederkehren, doch lasst diese Hoffnungen fahren. Was ihr seht, ist bloß ein verfluchter Körper, verdammt auf ewig hier Wache zu halten und zu verhindern, dass das Wissen, das hier angesammelt wurde, in falsche Hände gerät."

„Aber hütet euch, denn nicht mein Körper ist das Gefährlichste, was ich in diesem Monument meines Versagens zurücklassen werde. Sollte mein Vorhaben gelungen sein, beherbergt die Kammer einen neuen Schrecken, schrecklicher noch als der Basilisk Slytherins. Ich habe der Vergangenheit Geheimnisse entrissen, die besser verborgen geblieben wären und wieder in den Fluten der Zeit versenkt werden sollten. Doch zwischen diesen Dingen wird sich die Quelle von Voldemorts Macht verbergen, dem einen Geheimnis, das ich unbedingt aufspüren muss, um aus meinem Versagen kein endgültiges Scheitern zu machen."

Hier geriet die ätherische Miniatur von Harry ins Stocken und das Paar schaute sich kurz in die Augen. Sie sahen die eigene Aufgewühltheit in den Augen des Anderen und wie von allein fanden sich ihre Hände wieder. Beide beschlich das Gefühl für das Kommende nicht bereit zu sein, aber der Halt half wie ein Anker, der sie in der Geborgenheit festhielt und vor dem aufziehenden Sturm schützte. Schließlich wandten sie ihre Blicke wieder Harry zu, der sich gesammelt hatte.

„Wie ihr vielleicht merkt, fällt es mir schwer meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es gibt so viele wichtige Sachen, die noch gesagt werden müssten, doch die Zeit rinnt mir durch die Finger", gestand die Erinnerung und überlegte einen Moment bevor sie fort fuhr. „Die Prophezeiung ist wohl der beste Beginn, denn schließlich hat mit ihr alles begonnen." Harrys Stimme wurde immer leiser und verlor sich schließlich. Dafür erklang eine Andere, schwach und ausgeblichen und nur für jemanden, der sie kannte als Sybill Trelawny erkennbar:

„_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen ...__  
__jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ...__  
__und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ...__  
__und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ...__  
__der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ..."_

Auch die Stimme der Seherin verstummte wieder und für einen Moment eroberte die mystische Stille die Kammer zurück, nur um von Harrys Erinnerung durchbrochen zu werden. „Lord Voldemort kannte zuerst nur den Anfang der Prophezeiung und zog daraus seine Schlüsse, die zum Tod meiner Eltern und meiner Narbe führten. Mittlerweile kennt auch Tom die ganze Vorhersage, denn Theodor Harlow, einer der entführten Seher, hat sie wiederholt. Vermutlich hat Voldemort daraus dieselben Konsequenzen abgeleitet wie zuvor Dumbledore und ich und daher ist es essentiell, dass er in dem Glauben bestärkt wird, das sich die Prophezeiung erfüllt hat."

Harrys Stimme klang jetzt sicherer und von der anfänglichen Unsicherheit war nichts mehr zu hören. Trotzdem wuchs in Nevilles Hals ein Kloß heran und nur Blaise' Händedruck hielt ihn ruhig. Mit ihr an seiner Seite gab es kein Zurückweichen. „Dabei haben wir Drei etwas Wichtiges übersehen, denn wir waren von unserer eigenen Genialität geblendet. Die Zukunft ist viel zu kompliziert und unüberschaubar, um sie mit eindeutigen Worten zu beschreiben und die Worte der Prophezeiung enthalten viel mehr als wir für unsere Annahmen erlaubten. Die menschliche Sprache ist einfach nicht das geeignete Medium um die Erkenntnisse eines Sehers unmissverständlich zu formulieren. Das ist das Geschenk, das mir die Seher machten. Sie zeigten mir die Lüge in der Wahrheit, an die wir alle so unerschütterlich glaubten, weil sie einen klaren Weg zu zeigen schien."

Ein geisterhaftes Lächeln zeigte sich auf dem silbrigen Antlitz Harrys, doch es war ein bitteres. „Sicher, Voldemort zeichnete mich, aber er hätte er es auch getan, wenn er nicht den Anfang der Prophezeiung gehört hätte? Was ist Leben, was ist Tod? Was ist Macht? - Die Prophezeiung ist wahr, doch wir umgeben sie mit Lügen, um unser Unwissen zu verbergen. Ein Fehler, der Dumbledore, Voldemort und mich eint. Zwischen meinen vielen Fehlern habe ich allerdings eine gute Tat vollbracht, die DA. In ihr kann sich die Prophezeiung wiederfinden. Meine Macht ist die Macht des Teilens. Mein Wissen wird mich selbst überdauern, da ich etwas hinterlasse das lebt. Meine Ideale werden weitergereicht und sollen es auf alle Zeit werden. Mein Leben an sich ist damit bedeutungslos. Ich weiß, damit hinterlasse ich eine große Aufgabe, denn mir selbst wird die Zeit fehlen, auf diese Erkenntnisse angemessen zu reagieren, aber darum seid ihr hier, meine Waffen, meine Freunde – meine Erben."

Ein Schauder überlief Nevilles Rücken und auch Blaise schüttelte sich, denn sie sahen die Zukunft wie eine gewaltige Lawine auf sich zurollen. Und dahinter stand ein übergroßer Harry, der sie mit seinen Worten antrieb. „Nachdem ich diese Nachricht fertig und die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen habe, werde ich mich aufmachen und Voldemort ein letztes Mal in Fleisch und Blut gegenübertreten. Ich weiß, dass ihn nicht vernichten kann, aber seines Verstandes werde ich mich noch bemächtigen können. Die Antworten zu finden und den Weg zu Ende zu gehen, werde ich euch überlassen müssen und das Wissen darum macht mein Herz schwer. Aber ich ziehe mit dem Wissen aus mein Schicksal in fähige Hände zu geben, die vieles besser machen werden als ich."

„Ich lege euch den schweren Mantel der Verantwortung um, den ich selbst zu lange alleine trug, weil er in einer kalten Welt gut wärmt", sagte Harry und Neville hatte tatsächlich das Gefühl Gewichte auf seiner Schulter zu balancieren. „Die DA und alles was ich sonst besitze soll euch ebenfalls gehören und helfen die Last zu tragen. Darüber hinaus kann ich nur sagen, dass Dobby und Dumbledore jedem mit Rat und Tat beiseite stehen werde, der sie fragt, was ich leider zu oft nicht getan habe."

„Nun wird es Zeit zum Schluss zu kommen", verkündete Harry und die Sicherheit schwand mit einem Mal aus seiner Stimme. Die Erinnerung schien sogar ein Stück zu schrumpfen. „Es gibt noch vieles, was ich sagen müsste, aber meine Zeit ist um. Ihr sollt nur noch wissen, dass ihr mein Leben bereichert habt. Sagt das auch bitte Hermine und Ron und Ginny und Luna und den anderen. Ich … ich hab nicht den Mut ihnen noch einmal gegenüber zu treten. Meine Schuld lastet zu schwer. Ich…" Harrys Stimme brach ab und mit einem niedergeschlagenen Kopfschütteln verblasste die Erinnerung.

Allein standen Neville und Blaise in der unheimlichen Stille umspielt von dem silbrigen Licht der Denkarien, erschüttert und berührt von den letzten Worten eines Menschen, den zu kennen, sie geglaubt hatten. Und die Lawine rollte immer noch auf sie zu…..


	25. Kapitel: Der Anfang vom Ende

**Kapitel 25: Der Anfang vom Ende**

„Es ergibt alles keinen Sinn!", beschwerte sich Blaise zum hundertsten Mal während sie im Raum der Wünsche auf und ab ging. Neville hatte sich auf ein bequemes Sofa vor dem Kamin fallen lassen, wo ein wärmendes Feuer prasselte, und sah seiner Freundin bei ihren Bemühungen einen Graben in den Boden zu laufen zu. Sie hatten sich nach Harrys Abschied in den Raum zurückgezogen, nein, sie waren hierhin geflüchtet, um nachzudenken. Jetzt zum Unterricht zu gehen stand außer Frage.

„Es ergibt alles keinen Sinn", wiederholte die Slytherin und Neville seufzte. „Blaise…", begann er in seinem ruhigsten Tonfall, doch wie vom Gnom gebissen fuhr das Mädchen herum und funkelte ihn an. „Sieh es dir doch nur an!", sagte sie so laut, dass es fast ein Schreien war und Neville ließ sich in die Polster zurückfallen. Diese Stürme musste man aussitzen.

„Erst wird Harry von Voldemort besessen, dann erzählt Dumbledore ihm von der Prophezeiung. Plötzlich fängt er an wie ein Verrückter zu trainieren und schreckt nicht vor Methoden zurück, die eindeutig aus der Schwarzen Magie kommen. Dann beginnt er mit Zeitreisen, lernt Schwertkampf, Magie, die Kunst…" „Und Tränkebrauen", warf Neville gelangweilt in das Stakkato, doch seine Freundin ging einfach darüber hinweg. „Bevor wir uns versehen, hat er seine eigene kleine Armee aufgestellt und bildet uns für einen Kampf aus - in den er uns nicht schicken will, wohl gemerkt - nur um uns beiden dann doch sein _Vermächtnis_ aufs Auge zu drücken? Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Er hätte die Sache vor Monaten beenden können!", schloss Blaise ihre Triade.

Der Gryffindor ließ die folgende Stille ein wenig bestehen und versuchte es noch einmal so ruhig wir möglich, „Blaise, ich glaube du vereinfachst die Sache etwas zu sehr." „Tu ich das?", entrüstete sich das Mädchen, begleitet von einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen. „Ja, tust du", entgegnete der Junge gelassen, „nur weil du und ich nicht den Plan erkennen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Harry keinen Plan hatte. Er wird seine Gründe gehabt haben, Voldemort nicht anzugreifen. Außerdem ist dein Wissen über Harrys Leben alles andere als fundiert und die Grundlagen deiner Einschätzung kennst du meist nur vom Hörensagen."

„Ja, aber ist dir denn nie aufgefallen wie merkwürdig sein Verhalten in letzter Zeit war?", ließ Blaise nicht locker. Gerade als Neville antworten wollte, merkte er, dass es sich um eine rhetorische Frage handelte, denn seine Freundin fügte nach der geringsten Pause an, „Mal taucht er unerwartet auf, dann ist er wieder nicht da. Am einen Tag zeigt er uns die kalte Schulter, am nächsten macht er einen auf Kumpel. Meistens geht's um Leben und Tod, doch dann und wann hat er Zeit für Quidditch. Erst geht er Voldemort monatelang aus dem Weg, dann wirft er sich auf ihn ohne einer Seele bescheid zu sagen."

„Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte Neville während er an die Decke starrte. „Ich glaube, dass ganze Trainieren und das Reisen durch die Zeit und so, das hat ihn, nun ja, ein wenig mitgenommen, geistig…" Blaise' Stimme klang aus und Nevilles Kopf schnappte wieder nach vorne. „Willst du andeuten, dass Harry verrückt war?", zischte er mit mehr Aggressivität als beabsichtigt. „Nein", sagte Blaise plötzlich zurückhaltend, dass sie auch ja hätte sagen können, „nicht direkt verrückt, eher … gespalten."

Neville holte tief Luft und erwiderte unter größter Beherrschung, „Harry ist… war weder verrückt noch schizophren." „Schizo-was?", fragte die Slytherin verblüfft. „Schizophren, zwei Seelen in einem Körper", antwortete Neville unwirsch. Jetzt war es an dem Jungen böse Blicke um sich zu werfen und Blaise bemühte sich die emotionale Lage nicht außer Kontrolle geraten zu lassen. „Ich wollte lediglich meine Ansicht zur Geltung bringen, dass Harry nicht mehr vollen Kontakt zur Wirklichkeit von Raum und Zeit hatte", versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Ich finde, dass hört sich sehr nach einer Umschreibung von verrückt an", ätzte Neville und Blaise' Schultern sackten nach unten.

„Wir sollten uns nicht streiten. Harry hätte es sicher nicht gewollt", sagte das Mädchen leise, doch Nevilles Antwort kam laut und postwendend, „Harry hätte auch sicher nicht gewollt, das wir ihn einen Verrückten nennen!" „Neville, bitte", flehte seine Freundin und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa. Still saßen die Beiden beieinander und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Lange schwiegen sie, während draußen die Sonne ihre Bahn lief.

Schließlich flüsterte Blaise, „Ich habe Angst". Neville legte den Arm um ihre Schultern, zog sie zu sich und sagte, „Ich auch, - ich auch". „Alles scheint so verworren und unübersichtlich. Das ist zu groß für uns; wir sind nur Schüler", hauchte die Slytherin mit brüchiger Stimme, während ihr Freund über ihr Haar strich. „Vielleicht sollten wir Harrys Vorschlag befolgen und Dumbledore um Rat fragen", sagte Neville mehr zu sich selbst und Blaise drehte sich nach oben. Ihr Freund blickte nach unten und sah zuversichtlich lächelnd auf sie herab. Unwillkürlich musste auch Blaise Lächeln. „Natürlich, warum bin ich nicht darauf gekommen?"

„Weil du immer eine misstrauische Muggelfreund-Hasserin bleiben wirst, die Dumbledore als die größte Schande der Zauberwelt sehen wird?", antwortete der Gryffindor scherzhaft und half ihr auf die Beine. Seite an Seite verließ das Paar den Raum der Wünsche und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters. Die Wendeltreppe wartete bereits auf sie, als ob ihr Besuch schon erahnt worden war. Auch die Tür wurde geöffnet bevor sie anklopfen konnten, was sie als Aufforderung zum Eintreten verstanden.

In dem geräumigen Büro befanden sich bereits drei Zauberer. Hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß Dumbledore, die Fingerspitzen unter dem Kinn zusammengelegt und eine Tasse Tee vor sich, der die beiden Schüler mit väterlichem Blick bedachte. Snape stand rechts vom Schreibtisch mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und zusammengepressten Lippen. Dumbledore gegenüber saß ein Mann, der noch älter zu sein schien. Er war so klein, dass er fast in dem Stuhl verschwand und das zerknitterte Gesicht wurde von einer wilden Mähne aus schlotweißem Haar eingefasst. Er musterte das Paar durch einen Zwicker, der ihm ein leicht deplaziertes Erscheinungsbild gab.

„Ah, Miss Zabini, Mister Longbottom! Dies ist eine schwere Stunde für uns alle. Das Ableben Harry Potters wird lange Schatten auf viele Gemüter werfen. Wie ich sehe, hat Mister Potter auch für sie eine … Nachricht hinterlassen, hm?", erkundete sich Dumbledore mit einem wissenden Funkeln in den Augen. Er war wie sooft ein Ebenbild von Frohsinn und Optimismus und nur Leute, die ihn wirklich kannten, hätten die Schatten tief in den Augen gesehen. „Ja, Sir, eine … Nachricht", sagte Blaise, die sich schneller von Dumbledores offenkundiger Pietätlosigkeit erholte als Neville, zögerlich mit einem flüchtigen Blick Richtung Snape und dem Unbekannten.

„In der Tat. Geh ich Recht in der Annahme, dass mein Namen darin fiel, unter anderem?", fragte der alte Schulleiter freundlich und Blaise nickte bloß. „Wahrscheinlich kennt ihr dann auch Mister Harlow hier, zumindest dem Namen nach", fuhr Dumbledore fort und wies auf den Mann mit der weißen Haarpracht. Neville und Blaise musterten den Mann mit neuem Interesse, der zu Kichern begann. „Ich kenne Sie gut! Die Zukunft ist voll von Ihnen. Mister Potter ist mit weiten Schritten durch die Geschichte geschritten und hat Ihnen eine große Bürde hinterlassen, nun suchen Sie jemanden, der Ihnen entsprechendes Schuhwerk beschaffen kann um Schritt zu halten, nicht?", feixte der Alte, gefolgt von einem weiteren Kichern, wie es Leuten vorbehalten ist, die zuviel von der Welt gesehen haben.

„In gewisser Weise", druckste Neville, der seinen Mund wieder gefunden hatte. „Blödsinn, Longbottom!", bellte Snape aus seiner Ecke, „Sie sind hier, weil Sie nicht wissen wohin Sie sich sonst wenden sollen!" Neville warf dem verhassten Lehrer einen eiskalten Blick zu, den Snape mit einem herablassenden Grinsen beantwortete. Bevor der Gryffindor zu einer Erwiderung ansetzten konnte, hob Dumbledore beschwichtigend die Hand, „Severus, das war unnötig. Selbst du musst anerkennen, dass diese jungen Leute sich formidabel schlagen. Hierher zu kommen und um Rat zu fragen halte ich für völlig legitim, wie du am besten wissen solltest", rügte Dumbledore seinen langjährigen Mitstreiter.

Der Tränkemeister nahm den sanften Verweis mit einem Schnaufen zur Kenntnis und beschränkte sich darauf eisige Blicke in den Raum zu werfen, während Dumbledore ruhig in die Runde blickte. „Harry hat uns einen Wust an Problemen und Fragen hinterlassen, doch jeder von uns kann einen Teil davon entwirren. Theodor, erzähl doch bitte von deiner Begegnung mit Harry", dirigierte der Schulleiter, lehnte sich zurück und nippte an seinem Tee.

Schlagartig wurde das Gesicht des Sehers ernst und hart und verlor die fröhliche Aufgeschlossenheit, die er bis dahin zur Schau gestellt hatte. Rasselnd holte er tief Luft und begann gedankenvoll. „Es fing an mit dem Plan von Du-weist-schon-wem die Prophezeiung über sich und Harry Potter von einem Seher wiederholen zu lassen. Ein genialer Plan, unerwartet, durchtrieben und deswegen erfolgsversprechend, der aber letztendlich an seinem Gelingen gescheitert ist." Der Greis stockte kurz als er die fragenden Blicke auf sich spürte und holte dann weiter aus.

„Der, dessen Name nicht genannt wird, entführte viele von uns und gab uns einen Zaubertrank, der das zweite Gesicht stärkt. Zu unserem zweifelhaften Glück ist dieses Gebräu tödlich in der Kombination mit Veritaserum und löst eine Trance von solcher Tiefe aus, dass man für kurze Zeit vollkommen in der Zukunft versinkt. Das bedeutete für die Todesser erst nach der Trance mit der guten alten Foltermethode Informationen gewinnen zu können, was sie auch mit viel Enthusiasmus taten", berichtete der Seher mit dunklen Schatten in den Augen, doch dann verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer Fratze bitterer Schadenfreude.

„Zu dem Unglück ihres Herrn kümmerten sie sich sonst sehr ungern um uns und sperrten uns der Einfachheit halber alle in einen Raum, unbewacht versteht sich. Immerhin waren wir schwache Zauberer, die sangen wie die Vögelchen, und nicht die Aufmerksamkeit richtiger Reinblüter wert. Auf den Gedanken, dass wir von Sonnenschein sangen, während wir Regenwolken am Horizont sahen, kamen diese Spatzenhirne natürlich nicht. So erfuhr der dunkle Lord von der Prophezeiung, aber nicht ihre mögliche Auslegung. Denn die Zukunft lässt sich manchmal nur schwer in Worte fasse und ist selbst dann selten wörtlich zu nehmen", erklärte Harlow, der seine Emotionen wieder im Griff hatte, und sah sich einmal um, bevor er zum brisanten Teil seiner Erzählung kam.

„In der Prophezeiung, die jeder von uns kennt, geht es nicht um Leben und Tod im herkömmlichen Sinn. Es ist viel mehr ein Kampf der Ideologien und der Transzendenz. Nicht wer überdauert, gewinnt, sondern _was_ überdauert. Mit dieser Nachricht konnten wir Harry Potter die Leichtigkeit wiedergeben, die er unter der Last der Verantwortung verloren hatte. Er konnte seine eigene Sterblichkeit akzeptieren und loslassen. Er legte die Zukunft in die Hände dieser beiden", endete der Seher mit einem Kopfstoß in die Richtung von Neville und Blaise.

Nach einer Pause, die weder Snape noch Dumbledore zu stören versuchten, fragte Neville unsicher, „Und was sagt die Zukunft über uns?" „Ja, das wollen sie alle wissen", seufzte der alte Seher und ein wenig Heiterkeit kehrte in das ausgemergelte Gesicht zurück, „Die Zukunft ist kein Buch in dem man lesen kann, sie ist eine launische Gönnerin, die gibt wie es ihr gedüngt. Doch der Weg zu Ihren Füßen ist klar, ob Sie ihn beschreiten könnt liegt bei Ihnen."

Enttäuscht von der Antwort sackten die Schultern des Gryffindors nach unten; Harlow hatte ihnen nichts Neues mitzuteilen gehabt. Doch er straffte sich wieder als Dumbledore das Wort an ihn und Blaise richtete. „Wir sollten die Zukunft der Zukunft überlassen und jetzt von dem Jetzt reden", schlug der Schulleiter freundlich vor und sein Bart hüpfte ein wenig auf und ab, „Warum erzählen Sie nicht Ihre Geschichte?" Das Paar sah sich an und trug einen stummen Ringkampf aus, in dem die Slytherin unterlag. Blaise strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr, die sofort wieder nach vorne fiel.

„Also, hm, Sie wissen das Harry die DA wieder aufgebaut hat?", erkundigte sich Blaise bei Dumbledore, der unverbindlich lächelte und antwortete, „Tun Sie so als würden wir von nichts wissen." Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Snape, der bei der Nennung der DA die Ohren gespitzt hatte, rang sich Blaise ein Lächeln ab und begann, „Wie schon im letzten Jahr, schien Harry der Meinung zu sein, dass, äh, der Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nicht, …, ausreichend sei und rief die Schüler zusammen die schon letzten Jahr an seinen … außerschulischen Übungen teilgenommen hatten. Um diesen Kern herum erweiterte er sowohl die DA als auch das Training. Er … militarisierte die DA."

„Zu welchem Zweck?", blaffte Snape, der trotz der umsichtigen Wortwahl der Slytherin, sichtlich erregt war. Komischer Weise machte die Wut ihres Hauslehrers Blaise ruhiger, als wäre der Ausbruch eine Bestätigung, und sie begegnete seinem Blick gelassen. „Über den genauen Zweck hat Harry sich in Schweigen gehüllt, aber die DA soll einmal den Orden des Phönix als Gegenbewegung zu den Todessern ablösen." Dies schien den Spion noch härter zu treffen als die vermeintliche Kritik an seinem Unterricht.

Der Zauberer wollte explodieren, doch Dumbledore kam ihm mit seiner unnachahmlichen Autorität zuvor, „Ich glaube, dieses Thema hat sich mit Harrys Ableben erledigt." Blaise suchte Nevilles Blick, der kaum merklich nickte. Die junge Frau nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und sagte, „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, Sir, ist diese Sache nicht erledigt. Harry hat uns sein gesamtes Lebenswerk hinterlassen – und die DA ist ein wichtiger Teil davon." Ein Gefühl durchzuckte Blaise als sie die Worte sprach. Es war als würde sie…, als würde sie ihren Zauberstab zum Duell ziehen. Ihr wurde bewusst, was es bedeutete Harry zu beerben: Die DA war Schwert und Schild zugleich, ein mächtiges Werkzeug, in _ihren_ Händen…

Sie rief sich selbst zur Ordnung, als sie merkte wie ihre Phantasie mit ihr durchging. „Die DA wird weiterleben", sagte sie mit neuer Entschlossenheit. „So wie Harry", fügte Neville leise, aber deutlich hörbar an. „Wie meinst du das?", zischte Snape und auch Dumbledore schien überrascht von der Aussage. Nur Harlow kicherte vor sich hin. „Sag es ihnen, Blaise", brummte Neville. „Harry ist…, hat die Kammer des Schreckens umgebaut. Er hat … - Denkarien, er hat die ganze verdammte Halle in ein Denkarium umgewandelt!", stotterte die Flammensängerin, bis es aus ihr herausplatzte. Sie erwartete eine Explosion der Überraschung, doch stattdessen machte sich ungläubiges Schweigen breit.

Dann erhob sich Dumbledore mit einem Schwung und schritt auf langen Beinen zur Tür. „Zeigt!", gebot er nur und schob dann die Schüler aus seinem Büro. Gefolgt von Snape und Harlow ging es das kurze Stück bis zur unscheinbaren Tür, die Neville diesmal ohne zu zögern öffnete. Als sie vor die Tür mit Löwe und Phönix traten, hörten sie das anerkennende Pfeifen von Harlow. „Albus, dieser Gang…", hauchte er, doch der Schulleiter war seltsam angespannt und schnappte, „Nicht jetzt, Theodor!" Geräuschlos schwang das Portal auf und die Vier betraten das Innere der Kammer, die immer noch in das unwirkliche Silberlicht getaucht war.

Nur Snape blieb an der Schwelle stehen. Der Löwe und der Phönix schienen ihn anzugucken, sein dunkles Mal um genau zu sein und die Augen wirkten lebendig. Er war nah dran umzukehren als Dumbledore ihn rief, „Severus? Severus, ist alles in Ordnung?" „Ja, natürlich. Ich habe nur die Edelsteine bewundert." Eine durchsichtige Ausrede, aber immerhin kam sie ihm glatt von der Zunge. Den Rücken durchgestreckt und mit versteinertem Gesicht schloss der Tränkemeister zu den Anderen auf.

Dumbledore hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und versuchte den Raum zu erhellen aber nichts geschah. Automatisch langte auch Snape nach seinem und versuchte es ebenfalls, doch auch sein Zauber scheiterte. Dann ertönte ein Knirschen aus dem hinteren Teil der Halle und die Zauberstäbe zeigten sofort in diese Richtung. Neville wollte erklären, was es mit dem Geräusch auf sich hatte, doch Snape war schneller. „Ich werde nachsehen", sagte der Lehrer, der im dämmrigen Licht unheimlicher aussah denn je, und ging trotzig ein paar Schritte auf die Dunkelheit zu.

Eisen schabte auf Stein, dann knirschte es und begleitet von einem dreifachen, ohrenbetäubenden Krachen stürmte Harrys Statue aus dem Dunkeln, das gewaltige Schwert vor sich gestreckt. Vor Snape kam sie zum Stehen, die Klinge an der Kehle des Spions. Snape, völlig überrumpelt, hatte keine Zeit einen Zauber zu sprechen oder auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. Sein Blick glitt über das Blatt des Schwertes zum Gesicht der Statue. Er musste schlucken und das Metall schnitt in seine Haut. Ein Blutstropfen perlte an der Schneide entlang und fiel dann mit einem _Pling_ zu Boden. Trotz des plötzlichen Brennens blieb der Mann vollkommen erstarrt.

Die steinernen, toten Augen schienen ihn zu mustern und am liebsten wäre er um sein Leben gelaufen. Nicht einmal der dunkle Lord hatte ihm je so viel Angst eingeflösst. Dann öffnete die Statue auch noch ihren Mund und verkündete mit grollender Stimme. „Ich spüre das dunkle Mal auf dir, doch dein Gesicht kommt mir bekannt vor. Bist du Severus Snape? Sprich schnell und sprich wahr!" „Ja", krächzte der Tränkemeister und trotz seiner größten Anstrengung ritzte die Klinge wieder seine Haut.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort senkte das versteinerte Ebenbild Harrys das Schwert, drehte sich um und ging wieder in die Dunkelheit. Erleichtert sackte Snape ein und betastete seinen Hals, doch die Schnitte waren verheilt. Harlow und Dumbledore, die das Geschehen mit einer Mischung aus Schrecken und Begeisterung mitverfolgt hatten, folgten der Statue mit ihren Blicken. „Albus… Albus! Das ist unglaublich, ganz und gar unglaublich", wisperte der alte Seher mit runden Augen. „In der Tat", war Dumbledores einziger Kommentar, den Blaise und Neville, leicht geschockt, zum ersten Mal ratlos sahen.

Doch dann erhellte sich die Miene des Schulleiters. „Dobby!", rief er in die leere Luft und der kleine Hauself erschien. Unter einem Stapel schwarzer Hüte guckten zwei verheulte Augen aus einem aufgedunsenen Gesicht und die Nase triefte. „Ja, Meister Dumbeldore, ihr habt Dobby gerufen?" Der Anblick ging dem gutmütigen Zauberer sicherlich nah, aber er ließ sich nicht davon beirren. „Dobby, du kennst sicherlich einen Weg Licht in diesen Raum zu bringen", stellte Dumbledore fest und der Hauself schlackerte traurig mit den Ohren und klatschte in die Hände. Sofort begann es rundherum zu glühen und das Glühen steigerte sich bis die ganze Halle von hellem Licht erfüllt war.

Endlich konnte man die Decke sehen, die gar nicht so hoch war und das Ende des Raumes. Harry saß auf seinem Thron, vor sich das Denkarium. Die Becken verströmten immer noch ihr kaltes Licht, aber es wurde schnell vom hellen erstickt. „Danke, Dobby. Du nimmst dir den Rest des Tages frei", entließ Dumbledore den niedergeschlagenen Diener, dessen Abschiedsgruß in einem Schniefen unterging. Nachdem Dobby gegangen war, nahmen sich die Erwachsenen die Zeit den Raum zu studieren und auch Blaise und Neville betrachteten den Raum im neuen Licht.

„Severus, erzähl bitte was du heute morgen vorgefunden hast", brach der Schulleiter schließlich die staunende Stille und alle sammelten sich vor dem Steinthron unter den wachsamen Augen der Statue. Der Spion räusperte sich und warf verstohlen angstvolle Blicke auf den Wächter, während er sprach, „Das Versteck des dunkeln Lord ist vollkommen zerstört und ich habe viel Blut gesehen, also sind vermutlich viele Todesser umgekommen. Pettigrew schlich durch die Ruine und hat sich fast in die Hose gemacht, als ich ihn rief. Als er mich erkannte, brabbelte er etwas davon, dass Potter unseren Meister getötet hatte."

„Ich begab mich in die unterste Ebene und fand Bellatrix, wie sie sich die Augen über etwas ausheulte, was tatsächlich einmal der Körper des Lords gewesen sein könnte. Ich führte sie nach oben und versuchte ihr einen genaueren Hergang der Ereignisse zu entlocken, aber ihr Aussagen wie auch ihre Gedanken waren wirr und wenig ergiebig. Wir hatten fast die Treppe zum Erdgeschoß erreicht, als wir einen Schrei hörten. Nagini hatte sich in Pettigrews Brustkorb verbissen, was Bellatrix mit unbändiger Freude zu erfüllen schien", sagte Snape und verzog die ganze Zeit das Gesicht, als wäre ihm die Sache zutiefst zuwider.

Wenig gerührt berichtete er weiter, „Grade als der Wurm seinen letzten Atem ausröchelte, kam Voldemort vom Himmel herab und landete neben seiner Schlange. Er sagte etwas zu Pettigrew, aber ich konnte nicht verstehen was. Dann streichelte er Nagini und das Vieh machte sich daran Pettigrew zu verspeisen. Ich vermute, es war die Strafe für die Feigheit von Pettigrew im Kampf gegen Potter. Lestrange hatte sich mittlerweile in einen Zustand hysterischer Euphorie gesteigert und vollständig die Beherrschung verloren. Sie sprang den dunklen Lord an, der sie mit einer bloßen Geste aufhielt und fortschleuderte."

An dieser Stelle schlich sich ein wenig Bewunderung in die Stimme des Tränkemeisters, „Er hat wieder sein menschliches Aussehen und ist mächtiger als je zuvor. Und er weiß, dass ich ihn verraten habe. Ich konnte nur mit viel Glück erkennen, dass ich durchschaut war und fliehen." Dumbledore schob seine Brille zu Recht und nickte gewichtig, „In der Tat. Wir haben großes Glück, dass du uns diese letzte Nachricht bringen konntest. Wir werden keine Ruhepause haben, wenn Voldemort sich so schnell von einer Niederlage erholt. Nur der Verlust seiner Todesser wird uns ein wenig Zeit verschaffen, bis er Neue findet, deren Herz schwarz und Willen schwach ist. Ja, Theodor?"

„Ich finde die unbekannten Fähigkeiten des dunklen Lords sehr bedenklich. Wie mir scheint, hatte Mister Potters Ableben vielleicht nur mehr Folgen als wir zunächst dachten. Ich rate ihnen zur Vorsicht", sagte er an Blaise und Neville gewandt. „Ja, Harry scheint in der Tat viel Chaos hinterlassen zu haben, aber Tom muss sich genauso umgucken wie wir", beruhigte Dumbledore und sah versonnen zu den Denkarien. „Dank Harry halten wir alle Schlüssel in der Hand. Wir müssen nur noch die Schlösser suchen und aufschließen. Miss Zabini, Mister Longbottom, ich denke, die DA sollte sich dieser Sache annehmen, meinen sie nicht? Severus, ruf bitte den Orden zusammen. Wir müssen Voldemort wieder finden – schnell. Theodor, würdest du mich wieder in mein Büro begleiten, mir sind ein paar Ideen gekommen und ich würde gerne deine Meinung dazu hören", delegierte der Schulleiter und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kopfnicken, dem Seher im Schlepptau.

Snape warf den beiden Schülern einen kalten Blick zu und zischte mit einem flüchtigem Blick zum Wächter, „Wir sehen uns zur nächsten Stunde und wagen Sie es nicht zu spät zu erscheinen." Damit verschwand der Tränkemeister mit wehendem Umhang durch das Portal, das hinter ihm zu schwang.

Und wieder standen Blaise und Neville alleine da, gefangen zwischen ihren Rollen als Kriegsherren und Schülern…


	26. Kapitel: Von Angesicht zu Angesicht

**Kapitel 26: Von Angesicht zu Angesicht   
**

„Wow", sagte Ron und ließ seinen Blick durch die Kammer des Schreckens schweifen. Damit fasste er das Empfinden der gesamten DA, Neville und Blaise ausgenommen, in ein Wort, als sie sich bedächtig in die Halle vortasteten. Die Tatsache, dass das Paar die Rolle von Harry einnahm war ebenso kommentarlos hingenommen worden, wie Dumbledores Verkündung von Harrys Tod. Eine Woche war seitdem vergangen, aber geändert hatte sich in Hogwarts nichts. Dieser Mangel an Reaktion zeigte, wie nachhaltig der Junge-der-lebte sich unbemerkt aus dem Leben von Hogwarts zurückgezogen hatte.

Er war kein Schüler mehr gewesen, denn die Lehrer hatten ihm nichts mehr beibringen können. Die Schüler hatten ihn nicht mehr als einen der ihren gesehen, er war Phantom, Übermensch, Legende gewesen, aber kein Mitschüler. Harry Potter war zuletzt ein Gast in Hogwarts gewesen, ein Fremder ohne Bindung. Und die DA, die Menschen, die er gelehrt und geführt hatte? Keine Tränen, keine Trauer, denn es gab nichts zu beweinen und beklagen. Harry Potter _war_ die DA. Solange die DA existierte, lebte Harry Potter. Dieser Gedanke war in jedem Geist eingraviert.

Blaise war hin und her gerissen zwischen Freude und Bestürzung ob dieser Beobachtung. Einerseits blieb so der moralische Tiefschlag aus, der die Flammensänger auf unabsehbare Zeit demoralisiert hätte, doch andererseits hatte sie das unangenehme Gefühl einen Lebenden zu beerben. Als sie Neville von ihrem Zwiespalt berichtete, hatte dieser in die Ferne geblickt und nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit gesagt, „Es ist gut, dass du so denkst. Kennst du den Spruch ‚Der König ist tot, lang lebe der König'? – Nicht? Dabei denke ich, passt er sehr gut zu unserer Situation. Harry ist tot, doch er lebt in anderer Gestalt weiter, so wie er es beabsichtigt hat. Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber, sondern vertraue ihm – so wie er dir vertraut."

Sie hatte darauf gefragt, warum er dieses Vertrauen aufbringen konnte und er hatte sie einen flüchtigen Moment traurig angesehen – den einzigen Moment, in dem der Gryffindor gezeigt hatte, dass er einen Freund verloren hatte – und fast bedauernd geantwortet, „Was bleibt mir anderes übrig?" Danach hatte ihr Freund wieder die Maske aufgesetzt, die er allen zeigte: Selbstbewusst und beherrscht in der DA, schüchtern und hilflos in Hogwarts. Seine Worte hatten ihr Unbehagen nicht verbannt, aber das Wissen mit ihren Gefühlen nicht allein zu sein, beruhigte sie.

Dafür beunruhigte sie etwas anderes und sie sah sich mit sorgenvollen Blicken in der Kammer um, die ihr in der vergangenen Woche viel zu vertraut geworden war. Fünf lange Abende hatten sie und Neville hier verbracht und einen Weg gesucht eine Antwort auf Voldemorts Geheimnis zu finden. Doch weder sie, noch Dumbledore, noch Dobby hatten einen finden können, außer die Erinnerungen von Harry und Voldemort direkt zu betreten und diesen Schritt wagten sie nicht. Nicht nur die Warnung des Wächters, der keine weitere Hilfe war, klang noch immer in ihren Ohren, auch von den Denkarien ging bei näherer Betrachtung eine Aura aus, die unheimlich bei weitem übertraf.

Ihre Familie besaß ein Denkarium und sie hatte schon in jungen Jahren Erinnerungen besucht, aber im Vergleich zu diesen Ozeanen waren es Pfützen gewesen. Und das Erschreckende war, dass diese Ozeane einen eigenen Willen zu haben schienen. Man konnte keine einzelnen Gedanken entnehmen und wenn man sie zu lange beobachtete formten sich abstoßende Gebilde an der Oberfläche die gleichzeitig Drohung und Beleidigung waren.

Deshalb hatten sie beschlossen die DA hinzu zuziehen bevor sich die Schüler anlässlich der Winterferien am nächsten Tag über ganz England verteilten. Vielleicht hatte einer unter ihnen einen Geistesblitz. Es war eine wage Hoffnung, aber die letzte. Danach blieb nur noch der Gang in die Gedankenwelt von Harry Potter und nichts erfüllte sie mit größerem Horror.

Eine leichte Berührung an der Schulter ließ die Slytherin aus ihren Gedanken hochschrecken. Neville stand neben ihr und flüsterte ihr besorgt ins Ohr, „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" „Ja, natürlich", flüsterte sie zurück, drückte seine Hand und brachte sogar ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. In seinen Augen konnte sie lesen, dass sie ihn nicht überzeugt hatte, aber er ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Das würde er tun, sobald sie alleine waren. Im Moment war er der Stärkere von ihnen, denn Harry ihm die Kraft gegeben, die er ihr genommen hatte. Diese Erkenntnis missfiel ihr erstaunlicher Weise nicht.

Ihr Leben lang war sie die Starke gewesen, Aushängeschild der stolzen Zabinis. Begabt in allen Disziplin, allen überlegen, lebender Beweis der Reinblütigkeit und sie hatte diese Rolle genossen. Doch dann waren Harry Potter und Neville gekommen und Harry hatte ihr gezeigt wie schwach und unausgereift ihre Kräfte waren, welche Macht noch möglich war, was sie noch erreichen konnte. Und Neville, dachte sie liebevoll, bewies ihr jeden Tag aufs Neue, dass Hilfe keine Schwäche war. Neben ihm durfte sie schwach sein, sich fallen lassen und alle Anspannung abwerfen. Das war fast so schön, wie die Euphorie die sie erfüllte, wenn sie an die Macht dachte, die sie durch Harry erlangt hatte. Fast.

Die Ironie, dass die beiden einflussreichsten Personen in ihrem Leben zwei Gryffindor waren, entging ihr dabei keineswegs und die Vorstellung, wie ihre Eltern darauf reagieren würden, wenn sie es jemals erfahren sollten, stimmte sie auf perverse Art heiter. Dann rief sie sich zur Ordnung, denn während sie abermals in ihren Gedanken versunken war, hatte Neville die DA vor dem Wächter versammelt, der den Schülern einige ‚Ohs' und ‚Ahs' entlockte.

Ihr Freund wollte gerade erklären, warum er sie zusammengerufen hatte, als ein Schrei durch die Halle schallte. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Ron, der zurückgeblieben war und sich an den Rand des linken Denkariums gehockt hatte. Er fiel auf den Hosenboden und bemühte sich dann panisch von dem Becken fort zukommen. Nachdem er ein wenig Distanz gewonnen hatte, rappelte er sich ungeschickt auf, während er entgeistert auf eine Stelle in der silbrigen Masse starrte, die scheinheilig ruhig vor sich hin trieb.

„Wo-wo-wow!", murmelte der Junge vor sich hin und wandte sich dann der versammelten DA zu. Sein Gesicht war kalkweiß und seine Augen vor Schrecken geweitet. „Das … war…", stotterte der Schlacks, dann versagte ihm die Stimme. Neville drängte sich durch die überraschten Schüler und baute sich vor seinem Bettnachbarn auf. Er packte den größeren Gryffindor an den Schultern und sah ihm in die Augen, während er möglichst ruhig sagte, „Was hast du gesehen, Ron?" Der Weasley sah erst verständnislos drein, dann antwortete er sichtlich erschüttert, „Ich wollte nur… ich habe nur kurz, meine Hand… meine Hand ausgestreckt und wollte wissen, wie, wie es sich anfühlt. Dann, dann, dann kam plötzlich eine Hand aus dem… dem… herausgeschossen und griff nach mir. Sie wollte, sie wollte mich herein ziehen und… und ich hörte Stimmen, _Stimmen_."

„Was haben sie gesagt, was haben die Stimmen zu dir gesagt?", drängte Neville mit Nachdruck, doch Ron schüttelte bloß den Kopf und versuchte sich halbherzig aus dem Griff seines Gegenübers zu befreien. „Ron, sag es mir!", verlangte der kleinere Junge und schüttelte den Rotschopf. „Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte Ron, dann wurden seine Bewegungen heftig und Neville musste seine gesamte Kraft aufbringen um den aufgebrachten Jungen festzuhalten. So plötzlich wie das Aufbäumen gekommen war, verschwand es wieder und alle Spannung wisch aus Rons Körper, sodass er wie eine Puppe zwischen den Armen des Anderen hing.

Neville ging ein wenig in die Hocke und sah von unten in Rons Augen, während er sanfter wiederholte, „Ron, sag es mir." Die Lippen von Ron bewegten sich, aber es kam kein Ton hervor, dann hauchte er, „Sakuja,_Sakuja_." Neville wollte noch weiter nachhaken, aber Hermine griff ihm von hinten in den Arm und wollte ihrerseits wissen, „Was hat er gesagt? Was geht hier vor?" Neville ließ seinen Zimmerkollegen vorsichtig los, der zur Vorsicht von Hermine gestützt wurde. „Er hatte Kontakt zu einer Erinnerung von Harry oder Voldemort, deshalb war es wichtig zu erfahren, was er erfahren hatte. Doch er murmelt nur etwas von Sakuya oder so", erklärte Neville.

„Warum ist das wichtig? Was hat es mit diesem Raum auf sich?", fragte Hermine weiter und die DA bildete einen Kreis um Neville. „Das wollte ich eben erklären. Harry hat vor seinem Tot Voldemorts Gedächtnis erbeutet und dieses zusammen mit seinem hier hinterlassen. Das heißt irgendwo darin ist der Schlüssel zu dem Geheimnis des dunklen Lords", sagte der Gryffindor und zeigte auf die Denkarien. „Das Problem ist, dass diese Riesendenkarien nicht wie normale Denkarien funktionieren", warf Blaise ein und zog damit alle Blicke auf sich.

„Vielleicht liegt es auch an der schieren Menge an Gedanken, die hier versammelt sind oder an der Art wie sie Harry übertrug, wir wissen es nicht", gestand die Slytherin schulterzuckend. „Jedenfalls müssen wir vorsichtig sein, denn wie Ron gerade unfreiwillig bewiesen hat, sind diese Erinnerungen gefährlich", übernahm Neville wieder, „Deshalb ist es auch wichtig, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, sicher an die Informationen zu kommen, die wir brauchen. Dumbledore und der Phönixorden verfolgen Voldemort und verschaffen uns ein wenig Zeit, aber am Ende werden wir es sein, die den Todessern gegenüberstehen. Nicht das Ministerium, nicht die Aurorer, nicht der Phönixorden – wir! Sonst hätte Harry die DA nicht wieder belebt, doch um erfolgreich zu sein brauchen wir das Wissen, dass hier versteckt ist."

„Bisher haben wir keine Möglichkeit gefunden, einzelne Gedanken aus einem der Bassins zu extrahieren und da hier keine Zauber gewirkt werden können, sind uns die Zauberstäbe verknotet. Wir brauchen Ideen, also denkt in den Ferien nach. Wir sehen uns im neuen Jahr", endete Neville und die Menge zerfiel in Grüppchen, die teils heftig debattierten. Dabei achtete jeder darauf dem silbrigen Nebel nicht zu nahe zu kommen. „Mir ist noch was eingefallen", sagte plötzlich jemand in seinem Rücken und Neville drehte sich um. Ron stand mittlerweile wieder auf eigenen Beinen und etwas Farbe war in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt, aber seine Augen waren immer noch groß wie die eines Basilisken.

Ron sprach zittrig und so leise, dass nur Luna, Hermine und Neville ihn verstehen konnten, „Ich sah einen See aus Blut und daraus erhob sich ein Gesicht. Ich glaube, es war … Voldemort – so wie er als Mensch aussah – versteht ihr? Und aus seinem Mund züngelten Schlagen, so wie beim dunklen Mal und die Schlangen zischten ‚Sakuja'." Nachdem er geendet hatte, sah Ron verlegen in die Runde, als warte er darauf, dass ihn jemand auslachte. Aber keinem war zum Lachen zumute. Hermines Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen Besorgnis und Entsetzen, Luna wirkte abwesend. Neville durchbohrte ihn erst mit ernsten Blicken, dann wurde er milder und sagte, „Danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast – und für deinen Takt. Das letzte, was wir brauchen sind Geschichten über Seen aus Blut. Diese Gedankenseen sind von sich aus schon abschreckend genug."

„Ich finde sie faszinierend", warf Luna unvermittelt ein und Nevilles Kopf zuckte herum. „Ich werde meinem Dad davon erzählen. Daraus macht er bestimmt eine klasse Geschichte für den Quibbler." Neville war sprachlos. Sein Mund schnappte auf und zu wie ein Grindeloh an Land. „Das könnte fast eine so große Geschichte werden, wie das Interview von Harry", sponn das Mädchen die Sache fort ohne ihre Umgebung zu beachten, während diese kurz vor der Explosion stand. Plötzlich entspannte sich jedoch die Lage, denn Erinnerungen an das fünfte Schuljahr drangen auf Neville ein.

Umbridge hatte demonstriert, dass keine effektivere Methode gab etwas zu verbreiten, als es zu verbieten. Der Junge sah sich im Raum um, in dem sich über fünfzig Schüler rum trieben. Einer würde sich verplappern oder unachtsam sein, aber wenn der Quibbler darüber berichtete… Es gab keinen besseren Weg die Wahrheit unglaubwürdig zu machen, denn nach dem Hoch durch Harrys Interview war der Quibbler wieder in seiner notorischen Nische verschwunden. „Ja, mach das, Luna. Ich denke, Harry würde sich darüber freuen", beschied der Gryffindor und es schwang kaum Zynismus in seiner Stimme mit.

Ron und Hermine sahen ihn überrascht an, doch Neville zwinkerte ihnen zu und verabschiedete sich. Luna, noch immer in ihrer Traumwelt, erwiderte den Abschiedsgruß, „Das werden bestimmt aufregende Ferien."

* * *

Tom Vorlost Riddle betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Ihm gefiel was er sah: seine Haut hatte eine edle Blässe, die dunkeln Augen wirkten je nach Lichteinfall Braun oder Schwarz und funkelten vor Energie, das schwarze Haar war dicht und glänzend und fiel ihm fast auf die schmalen Schultern. Es war ein schönes Gesicht, ein Gesicht dem man folgen_ wollte_. Noch besser als sein neues Gesicht war jedoch seine Macht, einer Macht der man folgen _musste_. Dafür sein Gedächtnis durcheinander gebracht zu bekommen, schien dem wiederauferstandenen Lord Voldemort ein kleiner Preis.

Er wusste, wer er und was seine Bestimmung war und er erkannte Gesichter, Orte und Namen. Er kannte seine Geschichte, wenn auch nur so als hätte sie ihm jemand erzählt und er wäre nicht selber dabei gewesen. Dafür wusste er nun über Dinge bescheid, die er vor seinem Tod nicht gewusst hatte. Dass er gestorben war, spürte er in jeder Faser seines Körpers. Es war ein bekanntes Gefühl, denn der Tod war ein alter Bekannter, der ihm keine Angst mehr einflößte. Warum wusste er genauso wenig wie er wusste, woher das neue Wissen kam. Doch er hielt sich nicht mit Fragen auf, sondern nahm die Umstände hin wie sie waren. Er hatte eine Regierung zu stürzen, damit die richtigen Zauberer an die Macht kamen…

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen störte den Mann in der Betrachtung seines Ichs und er fuhr herum. Dabei flatterte der lange Umhang mit den weiten Ärmeln und der großen Kapuze auf elegante Art. Das weite Kleidungsstück war wie das Hemd und die Hose, die er darunter trug, schwarz und verlieh seiner ohnehin imposanten Gestalt mehr Präsenz. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er damit seine Arme, Füße und den Kopf vor den Blicken der Kleingeister verstecken konnte. Die Geringeren neigten dazu, das Unbekannte größer zu machen, als es war. Außerdem sahen sie nicht, was er tat und das Verborgene machte den Menschen Angst und Angst machte sie fügsam.

„Herein", sagte Riddle mit wohlklingendem Timbre und die Tür öffnete sich mit hastiger Schnelle. Bellatrix Lestrange betrat den Raum in devoter Haltung, den Kopf gesenkt, wodurch sie das Kräuseln der Lippen Voldemorts nicht sah. Diese Person unter seinen Dienern amüsierte ihn am meisten. Ihr übereilter Pflichteifer, ihr blinder Fanatismus, ihre überschäumende Phantasie; es war herrlich ihren Gedanken zu lauschen.

„Meister, wir haben die Person gefunden, die ihr gesucht habt", berichtete die Todesserin mit euphorischem Pathos. Dies hatte er schon vor ihrem Anklopfen in ihrem Geist gelesen und nur um die komischen Gedanken in ihrer Vorstellung explodieren zu sehen, sagte er freundlich, „Sehr gut, Bella." Allein dieser lächerliche Kosename brachte die Frau zum schmelzen. Halbherzig unterdrückte der dunkle Lord einen unzierlichen Anflug von Heiterkeit und mit einer kleinen anmutigen Geste ließ er die Kapuze durch Zauberhand über seinen Kopf gleiten. Leider gab es wohl keinen Menschen mehr, der die Leichtigkeit dieses Kunststückes so würdigen konnte, wie es ihm gebühren würde. Es war fast schade um das Dahinscheiden von Harry Potter – dessen Tod er so sicher war, wie seinem eigenen. Fast.

Unter dem Schutz seiner Kapuze gestattete sich Voldemort ein Lächeln.


	27. Kapitel: Festtage für Totgesagte

**Kapitel 27: Festtage für Totgesagte**

Am Abend vor Weihnachten saßen Neville und Blaise vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. Das Schloss war von fast allen Schülern verlassen worden und so hatten sie den Raum die meiste Zeit für sich allein. Sie selbst hatten Briefe nach Hause geschickt und erklärt, dass sie die Ferien im Schloss verbringen würden ohne nähere Gründe anzugeben. Ihre Verbindung, die in Hogwarts ein offenes Geheimnis war, wollten sie noch nicht ihren Verwandten offenbaren, da sie so schon genug Hüte aufhatten.

Draußen trieb der Wind die ersten Schneeflocken des Winters durch die hereinbrechende Nacht und schuf einen ansprechenden Rahmen für das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin, das behagliche Wärme ausstrahlte. Neville saß auf der Couch, den einen Ellbogen auf die Armlehne gestützt, während Blaise' Kopf in seinem Schoß und ihre Füße auf der anderen Armlehne ruhten. Der Junge sah gedankenverloren auf einen Punkt an der Wand, dabei lag eine Hand auf dem Bauch seiner Freundin und die andere spielte mit einer Strähne ihres langen Haares.

Blaise hatte die Hände über Nevilles verschränkt und die Augen genussvoll geschlossen. Ihr Gesicht war entspannt und der Mund leicht geöffnet. Dabei täuschte der gelassene Eindruck, denn in Wirklichkeit übte sie sich in der Kunst. Jetzt, wo Harry nicht mehr da war, musste sie ihren eigenen Weg finden, sich in dieser okkulten Disziplin zu verbessern. Natürlich half es ihr, dass Harry ihr gezeigt hatte was möglich war, aber seinen Lehrmethoden, die denen ihrer Familien glichen, stand sie mittlerweile kritisch gegenüber. Den Zustand emotionaler Nüchternheit, der von ihren Lehrern als optimal angepriesen worden war, empfand sie als beklemmend.

Zum Beispiel wirkte Nevilles Nähe stimulierend auf ihre Fähigkeiten ihr Selbst zu schützen. Sie hüllte sich in die Wärme wie in einen dicken Mantel, der besser vor den Stürmen schütze als die glasartige Wand, die Harry um seinen Geist errichtet hatte – eine eisige Barriere, die zwar verteidigte, doch gleichzeitig das Innere tötete. Sie begann zu begreifen, dass die so genannten Meister der Kunst sich aus Angst in ihrem eigenen Geist eingesperrt hatten, auf das kein anderer in ihn einzudringen vermag.

Hatte Harry nicht selbst des Öfteren betont, Wissen könnte ein zweischneidiges Schwert sein? Welch Ironie, dass er nicht gesehen hatte, dass auf seinem Weg der Kunst dies verkümmerte und schließlich erstickte, was er eigentlich beschützen wollte. Die Emotionslosigkeit, die er und andere zur Beherrschung der Kunst forderten, war genauso unmöglich zu erreichen wie eine Temperaturlosigkeit. Entweder ist es warm oder kalt, man fühlt oder fühlt nicht, man lebt oder ist tot. Wäre Harry noch am leben hätte er einen anderen Weg der Kunst eingeschlagen?

Nein, schalt sich das Mädchen. Die Kunst war lediglich eine Facette in Harrys Leben gewesen, ein kleines Puzzelteil im Gesamtbild. Und doch… Was wäre, wenn…

Blaise atmete tief ein und ihre Hände schlossen sich um Nevilles, der mit einem Ruck aus seinen Gedanken hochschreckte. „Was ist passiert?", erkundigte der Gryffindor sich sofort besorgt, aber Blaise ließ die Luft entweichen und lockerte ihren Griff. „Nichts, ich habe nur mit unsinnigen Gedanken gespielt und dabei die Konzentration verloren", beruhigte sie ihren Freund und lächelte ihn von unten an, „Ich habe über Harry und die Kunst nachgedacht."

Nevilles besorgte Miene verschwand und wurde durch eine grimmige ersetzt. „Diese Kunst, was hat es mit ihr auf sich? Du und Harry haben nie darüber geredet", maulte Neville ungewohnt scharf und Blaise setzte sich auf. „Man redet nicht über die Kunst", versuchte Blaise das Thema schnell abzuhandeln, aber Neville war nicht in der Stimmung sich abwimmeln zu lassen. „Schwachsinn! Du und Harry haben darüber geredet", sprang Neville in die offensichtliche Lücke und funkelte seine Freundin an. „Wir waren Eingeweihte", versuchte die Slytherin sich zu verteidigen, merkte aber selbst, wie fadenscheinig diese Aussage war.

Neville zögerte keine Sekunde erneut in die Kerbe zu schlagen, „Dann weih mich ein. Jemand muss schließlich auch dich und Harry eingeweiht haben oder wird man als Eingeweihter geboren?" „Nein, aber man geht nicht mit dem Wissen hausieren, dass man andere Menschen mit einem Gedanken töten kann", erwiderte Blaise ebenfalls scharf und funkelte zurück. Das Paar starrte sich einige zeitlose Momente an, dann wich die Spannung aus Blaise' Körper. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht anblaffen. Die Kunst ist ein … heikles Thema", erklärte Blaise leise und auch Neville entspannte sich.

„Dann erklär es mir. Bitte", versuchte er es erneut und legte seinen Arm um Blaise' Schulter. Das Mädchen lehnte sich gegen ihn und sagte dann mit einem schwachen Lächeln, „Die Kunst?" „Die Kunst", bestätigte Neville und seine Lippen kräuselten sich ebenfalls. „Die Kunst ist … die Perfektion des Tötens. Das ist ihr einziges Ziel. Sie wird seit Jahrhunderten im Verborgenen praktiziert, wobei praktiziert das falsche Wort ist. Sie wird mehr weitergereicht als genutzt. Es gab immer nur wenige, die überhaupt von ihr wussten. Schließlich möchte niemand selbst zum Opfer werden."

„Aber kann man sich nicht mit der Kunst verteidigen?", fragte Neville. „In dem man den Anderen zuerst tötet, meinst du?", erkundigte sich Blaise und der Junge nickte. „Theoretisch ja, aber sich der Möglichkeit bewusst zu sein mit einem Gedanken _töten_ zu können und kommt der Vorstellung von einem Gedanken _getötet_ zu werden sehr nahe und genau darüber habe ich eben nachgedacht. Meine Lehrer, also mein Urgroßonkel und Harry, haben mir beigebracht mich von allen Gefühlen, Gedanken und Empfindungen, von allem frei zu machen und mich nur auf mein Selbst und die Seele des Opfers zu konzentrieren.

Ich dachte, dieses Freimachen würde die Anwendung der Kunst erleichtern und sicherer machen und sie glaubten es wahrscheinlich selber, aber jetzt denke ich, es war Angst. Wir mussten uns von der Angst zu sterben befreien um töten zu können, alles Ausblenden um die Kraft zu haben es zu tun", sagte Blaise und drückte sich stärker gegen den warmen Körper ihres Freundes. Danach schwieg sie und Neville spürte, dass er diese Stille keinesfalls unterbrechen durfte, also wartete er während seine Hand ihre Schulter streichelte.

„Siehst du, wie dumm das alles ist? Wir töteten uns innerlich, weil wir Angst hatten zu sterben. Das ist die Kunst wie sie mir gelehrt wurde. So will ich nicht sein, Neville. Versprich mir, dass du mir hilfst nicht so zu werden wie Harry, bitte", flehte die Slytherin mit plötzlich zitternder Stimme. „Was soll ich tun?", fragte der Junge und küsste sie auf den Scheitel. „Bleib bei mir, für immer, ja?", schluchzte sie und Neville erahnte wie tief die Ängste reichen mussten, die sie ihm gerade offenbart hatte, auch wenn er sie nicht in ihrer Gänze begriff.

Er fand es war ein drastischer Unterschied ob man sich willentlich innerlich verstümmelte oder ein anderes Leben auslöschte, zumindest aus der Perspektive des Opfers. Doch diesen Punkt zur Sprache zu bringen erschien ihm ungünstig. Stattdessen schloss er das Mädchen kräftiger in seine Arme und flüsterte, „Ich werde immer bei dir sein."

* * *

Der heilige Abend verstrich in himmlischer Ruhe und auch der erste Weihnachtstag verlief erfreulich ereignislos, doch am zweiten war es vorbei mit dem festlichen Frieden. Neville und Blaise saßen alleine in der großen Halle zu einem verspäteten Frühstück und aßen in einvernehmlicher Stille, als beide gleichzeitig aufhorchten. Hastige Schritte durchquerten die Eingangshalle und verschwanden dann die Treppe hoch. Das Paar sah sich an, zuckte mit den Schultern und aß weiter. Einige Minuten später kamen die Schritte im raschen Tempo wieder die Treppe runter und nährten sich der großen Halle.

Ginny schoss durch die Tür und kam schlitternd am Tisch des Paares zu stehen. Keuchend stand sie vor ihnen, das rötliche Haar klebte an ihrem Kopf und die Hände hatte sie auf die Knie gestürzt. Geduldig warteten der Gryffindor und die Slytherin bis das Mädchen zu Atem gekommen war. „Hier steckt ihr beiden", keuchte sie und nahm sich ungefragt Blaise' Becher mit gekühltem Kürbissaft und stürzte den Inhalt hinunter. Danach knallte Ginny den Becher wieder auf den Tisch, das die Teller hochsprangen und sagte, „Ich habe Voldemort gesehen."

Das Paar sprang auf und fragte mit einer Stimme, „Wo?" „In der Winkelgasse." Plötzlich war die Stimmung bis aufs Äußerste gespannt und alle Besinnlichkeit der Festtage verflogen. „Was ist passiert?", platze es aus Neville heraus. „Nichts", offenbarte Ginny und die Spannung verpuffte so schnell wie sie gekommen war und machte so etwas wie Enttäuschung Platz. „Nichts?", erkundigte sich Blaise ungläubig und sah verwirrt zu Neville, der ebenso ratlos drein guckte wie sie.

Ginny umredete den Tisch, setzte sich und bedeutete den Beiden es ihr gleich zu tun. „Ich wollte eben Fred und George in ihrem Laden besuchen und mich für ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk bedanken, als er plötzlich an mir vorüber ging und mir zulächelte…", begann Ginny, wurde aber von Neville unterbrochen, „Er hat WAS?" „Mit zugelächelt", wiederholte Ginny mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Äh, du bist sicher, dass du _dem_ Voldemort begegnet bist, du weißt schon, Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf-und-so-weiter?", versicherte sich Neville skeptisch, doch Ginny ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

„Ich schwöre es bei Merlins Bart. Snape hatte Recht, er sieht wieder aus wie ein Mann. Ein gut aussehender noch dazu", fügte sie hinzu. „Warum bist du dir so sicher, dass er es ist?", hakte Neville nach. „Weil er wieder genauso aussieht wie früher, als ich ihn in seinem Tagebuch gesehen habe, nur um ein paar Jahre gealtert", erklärte das Mädchen und räumte damit Nevilles Zweifel aus. „Was geschah dann?", drängte Blaise, die sich mittlerweile nachgeschenkt hatte.

„Ich folgte ihm, was nicht sonderlich schwer war. Er schien nicht in Eile zu sein. Er blieb vor Schaufenstern stehen und ich hatte den Eindruck er würde Unterhaltungen lauschen. Ich kam mir stellenweise ziemlich blöd vor, denn Voldemort schien sich total wohl zu fühlen. Er grüßte die Leute und sie grüßten zurück und ich dachte nur, ‚Hey Leute, dass ist Lord Voldemort. Erinnert ihr euch? Panik? Weltuntergang?'. Schließlich ist er bei Ollivander rein. Ich bin draußen stehen geblieben und hab durchs Fenster gesehen", berichtete das Mädchen und das Paar hing ihr an den Lippen.

„Was wollte er?", wollte Blaise wissen, doch Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern, „Keine Ahnung. Sie haben sich unterhalten, ziemlich lange. Mir sind fast die Füße eingeschlafen. Voldemort hat ein paar Zauberstäbe ausprobiert und ein paar interessante Dinge mit ihnen angestellt, aber er schien nicht zufrieden damit zu sein. Zum Abschied hat er Ollivander einen Beutel gegeben, sah nach Geld aus. Aber keinen blassen Schimmer wofür. Soweit ich es sehen konnte hat er jedenfalls nichts gekauft."

„Du meinst, Voldemort hätte für etwas _bezahlt_, wenn er etwas gewollt hätte? Ein _netter_ Lord Voldemort ohne Gewalt und Terror?", platzte es ungläubig aus Blaise heraus. „Wer weiß, was dieses ganze Wiederauferstehen mit einem macht? Vielleicht hat er den ganzen Mist in seinem letzten Leben gelassen", antwortete Ginny ausweichend und zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. Unvermittelt zog Blaise ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Ginny und sagte, „Finite Incantatem." „Hey, was sollte das denn?", beschwerte sich eine erschrockene Weasley. „Nichts für ungut. Ich dachte Voldemort hätte einen Zauber auf dich gelegt", entschuldigte sich Blaise – mehr oder weniger.

„Was geschah dann?", klinkte sich Neville ein und zog die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Er ging hinaus, sah mich an und nickte mir zu. Dann verschwand er in der Nokturngasse und ich bin hierher gekommen so schnell ich konnte", schloss Ginny ihren Bericht. „Wir sollten zu Dumbledore gehen", schlug Neville vor, dessen Gesicht sehr ernst geworden war, als hätte ihn eine dunkle Vorahnung beschlichen. Gemeinsam machten sich die Drei auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters, wobei Neville darauf achtete zwischen Ginny und seiner Freundin zu bleiben. Zwischen den Mädchen schien urplötzlich eine Spannung zu herrschen, die außerhalb des männlichen Sinnesspektrums ihren Ursprung zu haben schien. Sie mussten ein wenig warten bis die Wendeltreppe den Weg freigab und als es soweit war, kam ihnen ein Snape in Eile entgegen, der nicht mal Zeit hatte einen schneidenden Kommentar loszulassen.

Neville und Blaise tauschten einen fragenden Blick, während Ginny ihre Haare mit einem Zauber trocknete und wieder in Form brachte. Dumbledore saß wie immer hinter seinem Schreibtisch und fütterte Fawkes, der auf der Lehne seines Stuhls thronte, als das Trio eintrat. „Oh, eine angenehme Überraschung. Setzen Sie sich, setzen Sie sich", forderte der alte Zauberer sie auf und drei Sessel gruppierten sich vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Ich wollte noch auf die letzten Berichte warten, bevor ich Sie über die neusten Dinge informiere, aber wenn Sie schon da sind, kann ich Ihnen schon mal einen Überblick geben, nicht wahr? Aber ich sehe schon, Sie wollen zuerst mir etwas mitteilen, Miss Zabini, hm?", sagte der Schulleiter und ließ seine blauen Augen auf der Slytherin ruhen. „Ginny hatte gerade eine sehr … _erregende_ Begegnung", leitete Blaise im giftigen Ton zur Gryffindor über, was Dumbledore dazu veranlasste eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen.

Ginny warf Blaise einen vernichtenden Blick zu und berichtete dann Dumbledore von ihrer Begegnung in der Winkelgasse, tunlichst jede Beschönigung von Voldemort vermeidend. Der Schulleiter hörte sich den Vortrag schweigend an, aber seine Augen wurden immer ernster. Als Ginny mit den Worten „Er schien mir verändert zu sein" zum Schluss gekommen war, schwenkte sein Blick zu Neville. „In der Tat eine kuriose Entwicklung. Sie scheinen sich eine Meinung dazu gebildet zu haben, Herr Longbottom?", erkundigte sich der alte Zauberer hintergründig.

„Ja, Sir. Ich denke, es war eine Demonstration. Er fürchtet nicht mehr sich offen zu zeigen und vor allem fürchtet er nicht uns. Er wusste sehr genau wer Ginny war. Er hat uns eine Nachricht zukommen lassen", urteilte der Junge und sah dabei Dumbledore in die Augen. „Und wie lautet diese Nachricht ihrer Meinung nach?", bohrte sein Gegenüber nach. „'Ich bekomme was ich will und solange ihr beiseite tretet, gibt es keine Gewalt'. Hätte sich Ginny ihm in den Weg gestellt, hätte er sie getötet", antwortete Neville und Dumbledore nickte.

„Er hat bereits wieder getötet. Wir haben mehrere tote Muggelfamilien gefunden, deren Häuser er kurzfristig als Unterschlupf benutzt hat. Er scheint noch kein dauerhaftes Domizil ausgewählt zuhaben", informierte der Schulleiter die Schüler. „Sie meinen, er ist auf der Flucht? Aber wie passt das zu Nevilles These, dass er uns seine Überlegenheit zeigen wollte? Sollte er sich uns nicht stellen, anstatt zu fliehen?", wunderte sich Ginny. „Er spielt mit uns", antwortete Neville voller Überzeugung anstelle von Dumbledore. „Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Blaise von der anderen Seite.

„Weil er so ist wie Harry", erwiderte Neville und wandte sich seiner Freundin zu, „Nicht nur du hast über Harry nachgedacht. Auch ich habe einige Dinge hinterfragt … und du hattest Recht. Harry war nicht so perfekt wie ich es glauben wollte. Er hätte die Sache zu Ende bringen sollen, als er noch Zeit dazu hatte. Aber er hatte zu große Angst zu versagen, deshalb brauchte er dich und mich und die DA. Wir waren seine Rückversicherung, aber er hat zulange gewartet. Was auch immer ihn zur Strecke gebracht hat, hat ihn schneller eingeholt als er erwartet hatte und aus der Versicherung wurde die einzige Möglichkeit. Voldemort denkt so ähnlich. Er will die Sache _richtig_ machen und sich dabei Zeit lassen, damit alle sehen können wie er es macht."

„Sehr gut, Mister Longbottom. In der Tat scheint Tom an der Krankheit aller großen Geister erkrankt zu sein, dem Hochmut, von dem weder ich noch Harry uns je freisprechen konnten. Aber wo wir in dieser trauten Runde sitzen, sollten Sie uns sagen, was sie wirklich glauben, nicht?", lud Dumbledore ein und durchbohrte den Jungen dabei mit seinen Augen. Neville kratzte sich verlegen am Nacken, „Das ist alles rein spekulativ und ich habe nur Anhaltspunkte, ich kann nichts davon beweisen." „Oh, machen Sie sich darüber keine Sorge. Es gibt Dinge, die keine Beweise brauchen", beruhigte ihn Dumbledore.

„Also gut. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Voldemort einen Teil seiner Kraft auf Harry übertragen hat als er versuchte ihn das erste Mal umzubringen. Das war die Quelle von Harrys erstaunlichen Fähigkeiten, die er in den ersten Jahren in Hogwarts gezeigt hat und auch der Grundstein seiner späteren Entwicklung. Jetzt, wo Harry … nicht mehr da ist, ist dieser Teil zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt, aber wie Ginny schon gesagt hat, verändert. Voldemort ist jetzt wie Harry, so wie Harry immer mehr wie Voldemort wurde. Zumindest würde sich so die … Wirkung auf einige Personen erklären", erklärte Neville und sah in die entgeisterten Gesichter von Blaise und Ginny.

„Hervorragendes Deduzieren, Mister Longbottom. Ich würde Punkte an Gryffindor verteilen, wenn das Glas nicht schon voll wäre. Natürlich kann ich nicht sagen, ob Sie Recht haben oder nicht, da, wie Sie korrekt erläutert haben, es keine Beweise gibt. Doch es fügt eine große Menge von Puzzleteilen zu einem passenden Bild zusammen, deshalb bin ich geneigt ihren Wort Glauben zu schenken. Ich denke, ich kann sogar noch ein paar weitere Teile an ihren Platz rücken. Hat einer von Ihnen schon mal von Horkruxen gehört?", erkundigte sich der alte Zauberer.

Neville und Ginny schüttelten den Kopf, nur Blaise gestand, „Sie kamen in ein oder zwei Geschichten vor, die mir meine Eltern erzählten, als ich klein war. Man nennt sie auch Seelengefängnisse." „Ja, das ist ein passender Name. Ich glaube, dass Voldemort Horkurxe benutzt um seinen Tod hinauszuzögern. Den Verdacht habe ich schon lange, aber jetzt bin ich davon überzeugt. Wir müssen diese Horkruxe finden und zerstören, wenn wir Tom endgültig erledigen wollen. Nach Nevilles Überlegungen wage ich es zu hoffen, dass schon zwei Seelengefängnisse zerstört sind", sagte der Schulleiter und strich Fawkes über den Kopf, der die Unterhaltung interessiert zu verfolgen schien.

„Harry", stöhnte Neville, „Harry konnte Voldemort gar nicht töten, weil er selbst einen Teil von dessen Seele in sich trug." „Das Tagebuch", rief Ginny, „Das war auch ein Teil von Voldemort." „Aber wie viele dieser Horkruxe hat Voldemort noch?", fragte sich Blaise und sah forsch in die Runde. „Das, Miss Zabini, ist die Frage, die wir uns alle stellen müssen. Doch das Teilen einer Seele ist eine delikate Angelegenheit, die man nicht leichtfertig anwendet. Es können nicht viel mehr als eine Handvoll übrig sein", beruhigte sie Dumbledore.

„Aber was kann alles ein Horkrux sein? Jede Person und jedes Buch?", blieb Blaise kritisch. Dumbledore dachte ein wenig nach und erwiderte dann, „Nun, soweit ich weiß, war die Erschaffung des Tagebuchhorkrux sein Erstlingswerk, eine Probe sozusagen, und die Sache mit Harry war wohl kaum Absicht. Für die weiteren Seelensplitter wird er sich Gegenstände und Personen ausgesucht haben, die es in seinen Augen wert waren seine Seele zu beherbergen. Wobei Lebewesen unwahrscheinlich sind, diese sind immerhin sterblich und Toms Ziel ist sicherlich die Unsterblichkeit."

„Ja, und er wird sie an besondere Orte bringen, gut geschützt", sponn Neville den Faden weiter und dann sagte er tonlos, „Die Erinnerungen. Harry hatte Recht, die Antworten sind da. Wir müssen nach bedeutenden Ereignissen in Voldemorts Leben Ausschau halten." „Aber wie sollen wir wissen, was für Lord Voldemort von Bedeutung war und was nicht?", mäkelte Blaise. „Ich verstand Harry gut genug, also traue ich mir auch zu, Voldemort zu verstehen. Und wenn du dich von meinem guten Einfluss befreist und auf die Slytherin tief in dir hörst wirst du es auch", erklärte der Junge und grinste sie an.

„Wussten wir nicht schon vorher, dass die Antworten in den Erinnerungen sind?", platzte Ginny in den privaten Austausch und Neville drehte sich zu ihr. „Natürlich, aber jetzt kennen wir die Frage", entgegnete der Junge kühl. Bevor jemand noch etwas sagen konnte, begann das Feuer im Kamin grün zu brennen und mit einem _Wuuuusch_ erschien Remus Lupin im Raum. Ohne Gruß kam dieser sofort zur Sache, „Albus, Fudge ist tot. Von der Treppe gefallen. Genick gebrochen."

Dumbledore nahm die Nachricht nickend zur Kenntnis und ließ dann seinen Blick über das Trio wandern. „Ich danke Ihnen für dieses aufschlussreiche Gespräch. Sobald ich weitere Neuigkeiten erfahre, werde ich es Sie wissen lassen. Jetzt muss ich mich dringenderen Angelegenheiten zuwenden. Einen schönen Tag noch", verabschiedete sie der Schulleiter und das Trio trat den Rückzug an. Sobald sie das Ende der Wendeltreppe erreichten, verabschiedete sich Ginny hastig von dem Paar und eilte davon.

Auch Neville wollte weitergehen, aber Blaise hielt ihn fest. „Hast du eben wirklich gesagt, dass ich auf Harry stand weil er einen Teil von Voldemort in sich trug?", fragte sie mit drohendem Unterton, von dem sich Neville jedoch nicht einschüchtern ließ. Dieser erwiderte trocken, „Ja." „Oh", entfuhr es Blaise und nach einer kleinen Denkpause, „Du weißt, dass du dafür büßen wirst." „Ich freu mich schon drauf", konterte der Junge mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Du…" In dem Moment pochte es an einem Fenster rechts von ihnen.

Neugierig sah Neville nach und ließ dann die Eule ein, die einen gerollten Bogen Papier fallen ließ und wieder verschwand. Blaise hob das Papier auf und entrollte es. „Es ist von Hermine. Eine Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten. Sie berichten über den Tod von Fudge", fasste Blaise zusammen und Neville, der die Rückseite studiert hatte, fügte hinzu, „und von Harrys Tod." Schnell wendete die Slytherin die Zeitung und Neville stellte sich neben sie.

„'Wie erst jetzt bekannt wurde, ist der allseits beliebte Harry Potter, auch berühmt als Junge-der-lebt, unter unbekannten Umständen gestorben. Dies hatte Hogwarts Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore schon vor zwei Wochen seinen Schülern mitgeteilt'. Hat da draußen wirklich niemand mitbekommen, dass Harry gestorben ist?", wunderte sich Blaise. Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. „Anscheinend. Keiner von uns hatte das Gefühl, dass er wirklich weg ist, darum hat es wohl niemand gegenüber seinen Eltern erwähnt. Guck mal hier, da schreiben sie über Harrys letzten Kampf ohne es zu wissen", sagte der Junge und deutete auf einen kleineren Artikel unter dem über Harry, in dem sich noch ausführlich über das tragische Leben des armen Jungen berichtet wurde.

„'Auf unerklärliche Weise ist ein Anwesen in der Nähe von Wightwizzle zusammengestürzt. Unter den Trümmern wurden zahlreiche Leichen gefunden. Wie ein Sprecher des Ministeriums heute verlauten ließ, handelt es sich bei ihnen wahrscheinlich um Todesser. Ob sich Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf in dem Gebäude aufhielt ist unklar, aber aurorennahe Kreise äußern die Vermutung, dass eine unidentifizierte Leiche die Überreste des dunklen Lords sein könnten. Dürfen wir uns dieser Hoffnung hingeben?' Na toll, das spielt Voldemort genau in die Karten", stöhnte Blaise.

„Ja, Totgesagte leben länger", stimmte Neville ihr zu.


	28. Kapitel: Ein neues Jahr

**Kapitel 28: Ein neues Jahr**

„Meister? – Meister?", rief eine zaghafte Stimme, während sie sich durch das unbeleuchtete Nebenzimmer tastete. Voldemort machte nur noch selten das Licht an. Er konnte in dem dämmrigen Zwielicht des Mondlichtes, das durch die Fenster schien, exzellent sehen und das Umherstolpern seiner Diener belustigte ihn. Doch heute hatte er keine Zeit dafür, also antwortete er, „Hier, Bella." Vorsichtig folgte die Todesserin der Stimme und sah sich unbehaglich um.

Voldemort hatte sich diese Nacht für eine Sonderanfertigung von Madame Malkin entschieden, eine Robe deren geschickt angeordnetes Muster aus dunklen Grautönen den Träger unsichtbarer machte als das tiefste Schwarz. Er stand mitten im großräumigen Zimmer der Villa, die ihm als vorübergehendes Heim diente, mit dem Rücken zur Tür, in der Bellatrix wartete, und mit seinem schwarzen Haar war er für normale Augen tatsächlich nicht zu entdecken. Mit Schwung drehte er sich auf dem Absatz seiner Schuhe um und obwohl sie versuchte es zu verhindern, zuckte Bellatrix zusammen, als ihr Idol vor ihr erschien.

„Meister", hauchte sie überrascht, fing sich dann aber schnell wieder, „Scrimgeour ist neuer Minister." „Oh, das ging überraschend schnell, findest du nicht?", erkundigte sich Voldemort freundlich. „Eh, ja, Meister", stotterte die Frau und beeilte sich aus dem Weg zu gehen, als der dunkle Lord an ihr vorbei lautlos aus dem Zimmer glitt. „Meister?", rief sie ihm hinterher, als dieser sich gerade anschickte den Flur zu betreten und zuckte wieder zusammen als die schattenhafte Gestalt herumwirbelte. „Ja, Bella?", sagte Voldemort geduldig, wie der Lehrer zu seinem Lieblingsschüler.

„Wirkt sich das auf un… eure Pläne aus?", erfragte die Todesserin in einem jämmerlichen Versuch hintergründig Eifer auszudrücken ohne die eigenen Ambitionen zu verraten. „Sollte es?", stellte Voldemort mit geschmeidiger Stimme die Gegenfrage. „Nein?", riet die Todesserin ein wenig verzweifelt und Voldemort schloss die Tür hinter sich. Einerseits amüsierte ihn die Gegenwart dieser Person, doch andererseits war es ein ständiger Hinweis darauf von welcher Inkompetenz er umgeben war.

Im Gegensatz zu Harry Potter, dachte er mit einem Anflug von Nostalgie, während er die breite Wendeltreppe zur Eingangshalle hinunter ging. Der Junge hatte es geschafft sich mit Kämpfern zu umgeben, auch wenn es keine richtigen Zauberer waren. Die Kleine in der Winkelgasse hatte ihn zum Beispiel tief beeindruckt. Sie hatte genau gewusst, wem sie begegnet war und mit was sie zu rechnen hatte. Trotz ihrer Angst und der Verwirrung, die sein Verhalten ausgelöst hatten, war sie ihm trotzdem gefolgt und nicht in Kopflosigkeit verfallen. Sie hatte an ihre Pflicht gegenüber Harry Potter gedacht – seine Diener dachten immer zuerst an sich.

Deshalb wartete er auch. Er brauchte neue Diener und musste die Hinterlassenschaften von Harry Potter beseitigen, dann fiel die Macht in seinen Schoß. Das Ministerium und seine wertvollen Auroren waren nur Statisten, was weder diese noch seine Diener begreifen wollten. Harry Potter hatte es verstanden. Voldemort nahm sich vor, dass Leben und vor allem das Ableben seines Widersachers bei Gelegenheit näher zu betrachten. Es erschien ihm ein lohnendes Objekt seines Interesses.

Doch erst standen dringendere Dinge an, ermahnte sich Voldemort, verließ sein Domizil und betrat den weitläufigen Park, der sich daran anschloss. Der dunkle Lord sah hoch in den Himmel, der plötzlich von tausenden Feuerwerkskörpern erhellt wurde. Das dumpfe Dröhnen der Böller schallte von überall her und die ganze Insel wurde in den Dunst unbekümmerten Feierns gehüllt. Ein letztes Mal, freut euch noch ein letztes Mal, Muggelpack, dachte Voldemort, im nächsten Jahr werden es die Zauberer sein, die sich freuen, weil sie euch an euren angestammten Platz verwiesen haben. Dann verschwand der Mann in die Neujahrsnacht.

* * *

Ein kalter Wind umwehte Blaise und Neville auf dem Astronomieturm, als sie dem Schauspiel in der Ferne beiwohnten. Der gesamte Horizont schien blau, rot oder grün zu leuchten, gesprenkelt von den winzigen Supernovae brennenden Magnesiums. „Frohes neues Jahr", flüsterte Neville, der hinter seiner Freundin stand, und zog die wärmende Decke enger um sie. „Frohes Neues", flüsterte die Slytherin vom Schauspiel ergriffen zurück. „Ich sehe es mir zum ersten Mal wirklich an", fügte sie ein paar Minuten später hinzu und Neville hörte das Schuldeingeständnis heraus. Muggel waren ein heikles Thema für das Mädchen.

„Es sieht fast so aus wie Magie", erwiderte er, unsicher wie sie es aufnehmen würde. „Für mich ist es mehr als Magie", antwortete Blaise sofort, als hätte sie dieser Gedanke schon länger beschäftigt. „Die Magie verstehe ich. Das", sie deutete auf eine Fontäne aus goldenen Sternen, „verstehe ich nicht. – Ich frage mich, wie ich jemals so blind sein konnte, die Muggel für minderwertig zu halten." „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Wir alle sind erstmal das Produkt unserer Erziehung. Ich glaube, dass ist die Grundidee des Erwachsenwerdens: seine eigene Erziehung zu hinterfragen und sich selbst eine Meinung bilden", philosophierte Neville und Blaise lachte.

„Was ist?", wunderte sich der Junge. „Du klingst manchmal richtig altklug. Ich glaube, dass hast du von Harry. Er hat auf dich abgefärbt", lachte Blaise und wurde dann schlagartig ernst. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen hatten die Menschen ihren Vorrat an Feuerwerkskörpern erschöpft und sich in die Wärme ihrer Häuser geflüchtet. Der Wind wurde schneidender und Dunstschwaden verdunkelten die Sterne und den Mond. „So ist die Kunst", flüsterte das Mädchen und presste sich stärker gegen Neville, „Dunkel und kalt und einsam."

„Aber du bist nicht alleine", erinnerte sie Neville sanft, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber wir sind alleine. Man kann auch einsam zu zweit sein, weißt du?", widersprach Blaise und sah in die Dunkelheit hinaus. „Müssen alle Slytherin so Schwarzseher sein oder kommt das mit der Zeit vom Hausen in Kellern?", versuchte Neville das Unken seiner Freundin auf humorvolle Weise zu beenden. Sie stieß ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Das war mir ernst", fügte sie hinzu. Schweigend stand das Paar in der eisigen Nacht und warteten ohne zu wissen auf was.

Nach einiger Zeit hatten sich ihre Augen von dem grellen Licht des Feuerwerks erholt und Neville sagte in die Dunkelheit deutend, „Siehst du die Lichter? Die Nacht ist nicht so dunkel wie du denkst." Tatsächlich hatten sich die Dunstwolken verzogen und gaben wieder den Blick auf die schummrigen Lichtkegel der großen Städte frei. „Möglich, aber es ist noch kälter als ich dachte", erwiderte das Mädchen, „Lass uns reingehen." Gemeinsam flüchteten sie in das Treppenhaus und gingen die Stufen herunter.

Auf halben Weg kam ihnen Remus Lupin entgegen. „Frohes neues Jahr, Professor", begrüßte ihn Neville, der den Mann vor allem aus dessen Zeit als Lehrer für VgddK kannte. „Ah, da seid ihr ja. Dumbledore möchte euch sofort sehen. Frohes Neues", sagte der Werwolf, dem es nicht allzu gut zu gehen schien. „Jetzt, um diese Uhrzeit?", wunderte sich Blaise, die einfach nur in ihr warmes Bett wollte. „Sofort", wiederholte der ehemalige Lehrer. „Warum?", hakte die müde Slytherin nach. „_lliw os se Rotua red liew_", heulte der Mann, gefolgt von einer peinlichen Stille.

„Wie bitte?", erkundigte sich Neville verlegen. „Wie bitte?", erwiderte Lupin, dessen Gesichtsausdruck die Verwirrung des Paares widerspiegelte. „Sie haben gerade etwas … gesagt", erklärte Neville. „Habe ich nicht", kam es wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen von dem Mann. Das Paar sah sich an. „Doch, haben Sie", bestätigte Blaise. „Oh", machte der Werwolf und kratzte sich hinter dem Ohr, „Ich habe gerade meine Medizin genommen. Vielleicht… – Es geht um die Horkruxe. Wir haben eins gefunden."

Plötzlich war Blaise hellwach und die Kälte vergessen, „Eins der Seelengefäße von Voldemort? Hier?" „Im Büro von Dumbledore", antwortete der Mann, erleichtert das Thema gewechselt zu haben. „Dass muss ich sehen", sagte die Slytherin, griff nach Nevilles Hand und schleifte diesen hinter sich her. Erst als sie das Büro erreichten, stoppte Blaise und fragte hastig, „Wo ist es?" Erst reichlich spät hängte sie noch ein wenig respektvolles, „Sir?" dahinter. Dumbledore, der gerade Fawkes fütterte, musterte sie über die Ränder seiner Halbmondbrille mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Missbilligung.

„Wenn Sie sich auf das Horkrux beziehen, Miss Zabini, liegt es vor Ihnen", belehrte sie der alte Zauberer und wies auf einen unscheinbaren Goldring, dessen großer schwarzer Stein nicht den Eindruck eines Schmuckstückes erweckte, der auf dem Schreibtisch lag. „Doch auch wenn ich ihren Eifer bewundere, bleibt uns noch genug Zeit die elementaren Protokolle der Höfflichkeit zu befolgen, deshalb wünsche ich Ihnen einen guten Abend und ein frohes neues Jahr", rüffelte der Schulleiter die Slytherin, die soviel Anstand hatte vor Verlegenheit rot zu werden.

Doch die Verlegenheit hielt ihre Neugier nicht lange in Schach. „Darf ich?", fragte sie mit gedämpftem Enthusiasmus und streckte die Hand nach dem Kleinod aus. Dumbledore nickte nach kurzem Zögern und während das Mädchen ehrfürchtig den Ring hochhob und von allen Seiten betrachtete, erzählte er, „Der Ring ist sehr alt und mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Erbstück, das sich einmal in der Hand von Salazar Slytherin befand. Daraus würde sich die Bedeutung ableiten, die der junge Voldemort diesem Ring beimaß; und ich sage jung, weil ich denke, dass es sich hierbei um eins der ersten, wenn nicht gar dem ersten Horkrux handelt, das von Voldemort erschaffen wurde.

Anscheinend erinnerte ihn dieser, an sich wenig aufregende, Ring zu sehr an seine Familie für die er offensichtlich nur Verachtung empfindet, was sowohl für seinen Vater, einen Muggel, und seine Mutter, eine Hexe aus den ärmlichsten und unbedeutenden Schichten der Zaubererwelt." Dumbledore schickte sich an noch mehr zu sagen, doch Neville unterbrach ihn und Fawkes nutzte die Gelegenheit um zu seiner Stange zu fliegen, „Woher wissen Sie das alles, Sir?" „Oh, das meiste davon würde ich nicht als Wissen bezeichnen, es sind mehr begründete Schlussfolgerungen. Als ich Tom Riddle als Jungen aus dem Muggelwaisenhaus nach Hogwarts holte, stellte ich auch Nachforschungen nach seiner Familie an und behielt die Dinge im Auge. Nach den Ereignissen um die Kammer des Schreckens und den Mord an seinem Vater und dessen Eltern, beschlich mich der erste Argwohn, dass Tom nicht bloß der brillante Ausnahmeschüler war, den wir alle in ihm sehen wollten", gab der Schulleiter mit einem traurigen Lächeln zu.

„Wie dem auch sei, Remus hier, war so freundlich seine Zeit zu opfern und Spuren zu verfolgen, die ich zu lange vernachlässigt hatte", fügte er hinzu und nickte zu dem ehemaligen Lehrer herüber, der versucht hatte sich unauffällig im Hintergrund zu halten. Unter den Blicken von Neville und Blaise wand er sich und sagte dann gezwungen, „Es hat mich den ganzen Tag gekostet, die Hütte von Voldemorts anderer Familienseite und diesen Ring zu finden. Die Hütte fand ich nur, weil Freunde in der Aurorenzentrale noch Unterlagen über einen Fall von Voldemorts Onkel hatten. Den Ring zu finden war wiederum simpel, lediglich ein paar Täuschungs- und Ablenkungszauber. Nichts Aufregendes."

„Warum sollte Voldemort einen Teil seiner Seele so ungeschützt zurücklassen, Sir?", fragte Neville und wendete sich dabei wieder an Dumbledore. „Diese Frage habe ich mir auch gestellt und mir fallen viele mehr oder weniger plausible Erklärungen ein, aber ich kann keine belegen. Wichtig ist, dass wir einen weiteren Seelensplitter in unserem Besitz haben. Wir sollten uns der Frage zuwenden, wie wir es zerstören", beschloss Dumbledore und sah wie Neville zu Blaise, die beim Wort ‚zerstören' zusammengezuckt war. „Alles in Ordnung, Miss Zabini?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore leicht brüskiert.

Widerwillig löste Blaise den Blick von dem Horkrux und ihr träumerischer Gesichtsausdruck verschwand, „Ja, zerstören, sicherlich, ähm,…" „Haben Sie einen Vorschlag diesbezüglich?", hakte Dumbledore in dem Versuch nach, die Sache ins positive zu wenden. „Ich…, mein…– nein", stotterte Blaise und wisch dem durchdringenden Blick von Dumbledore aus. „In dem Fall, bitte", schloss Dumbledore das Thema ab und streckte die Hand nach dem Ring aus. Langsam, fast gezwungen, hob die Slytherin ihren Arm und öffnete die Faust damit das Kleinod in die runzelige Hand des Schulleiters fallen konnte.

„Hat Harry das Tagebuch nicht mit dem Basiliskenzahn zerstört?", fragte Neville in den Raum und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „In der Tat", murmelte Dumbledore und strich sich über den Bart, „Horkruxe sind mächtige Artefakte, aber ein Zahn des Basilisken stellt eine formidable Waffe. Doch ich bezweifele, dass die Form diesmal dasselbe Werkzeug praktikabel macht. Außerdem wüsste ich momentan nicht, wo ein solches Utensil aufzutreiben wäre. Aber apropos Basilisk…", flüsterte der Schulleiter in Gedanken und stand auf.

Er ging zu einer gläsernen Vitrine auf der anderen Seite des Raums. Ein Zauber öffnete sie und er entnahm ihr ein glänzendes Schwert. „Dies hat Harry gute Dienste bei der Erlegung des Basilisken geleistet und man sollte meinen, dass Schwert Gryffindors kann auch einen Ring Slytherins zerbrechen", erklärte Dumbledore seinen Zuhörern, die seine Bewegungen gebannt verfolgten. Als nächstes legte er den Ring auf den Schreibtisch und hob das Schwert mit ungeahnter Vitalität in die Höhe. Die Klinge sauste schon herab, als Blaise aufschrie.

Zentimeter vor dem Schmuckstück gelang es Dumbledore den kraftvollen Schlag zu stoppen. „Sie haben Einwände?", fragte er diesmal mit drohender Stimme und warf dem Mädchen einen durchbohrenden Blick zu, dem sie diesmal offen entgegnete. „Haben Sie den Ring auf Schutzzauber untersucht?", wollte die Slytherin wissen, „Ich meine, nur weil der Ort keine offensiven Schutzmaßnahmen hatte, muss das Gleiche nicht für den Ring selbst gelten." Dumbledores Körperhaltung entspannte sich und sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte für einen Augenblick eine Mischung aus Scham und Überraschung.

„Sie haben Recht. Wir sollten vorsichtig sein", gestand der alte Zauberer und legte das Schwert beiseite, um es gegen den Zauberstab auszutauschen. Dann vollführte er einige schwungvolle Bewegungen mit diesem, während er unverständliche Worte unter seinem Atem rezitierte. Der Stab begann in verschiedenen Farben zu leuchten und einige der Bewegungen schienen nicht von der Hand des Zauberers geführt zu werden. Nach einigen Minuten hielt der Schulleiter inne und sah in die gespannten Gesichter von Blaise, Neville und Remus. „Die junge Dame hat Recht. Der Ring ist geschützt, aber soweit ich feststellen konnte nur gegen Magie. Wir scheinen intuitiv die richtige Methode gewählt zu haben. Ich danke Ihnen trotzdem für ihre Umsicht", dankte Dumbledore der Slytherin, was wohl gleichzeitig eine Entschuldigung war.

Blaise nahm es nickend zur Kenntnis, aber in ihrem Gesicht kämpfe Enttäuschung gegen Erleichterung. Wieder nahm der alte Mann das Schwert zur Hand und mit einer behänden Bewegung holte er Schwung und ließ das polierte Metall auf den schwarzen Stein im Ring niederfahren.

Dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.

Der schwarze Stein explodierte mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall in tausende Splitter, die als glitzernder Schauer im Raum niedergingen. Dazu gesellte sich ein Regen aus Scherben von allem aus Glas, wie die Vitrine und die Fenster, und jedwedem Kristall. Blaise und Neville schlugen die Hände vor die Augen und ihre Haut begann zu brennen, als ob hunderte glühende Nadeln die oberste Hautsicht durchstechen würden. Lupin, der aus Neugier näher heran getreten war, wurde zwar nicht von den Splittern betroffen, musste sich aber unter dem heranwirbelnden Schwert hinwegducken um seinen Kopf zu behalten. Die Waffe war Dumbledore von einer unsichtbaren Kraft aus der Hand geschlagen worden und der alte Zauberer wurde wie eine Puppe nach hinten geschleudert. Mit großer Gewalt wurde er in einen der Schränke gedrückt, sodass das Möbelstück zusammenbrach.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Remus heftig durchgeschüttelt von dem plötzlichen Chaos, nachdem er sich aufgerappelt hatte. Blaise und Neville nahmen die Hände herunter und sahen sich gegenseitig an. „Ohrensausen, aber wir sind okay", antwortete Neville stellvertretend, während sie sich im verwüsteten Büro umsahen. „Dumbledore!", rief Blaise als sie die leblose Gestalt inmitten der Trümmer ausmachte und alle drei eilten zu dem alten Zauberer. „Albus? Albus!", rief Lupin bestürzt als er das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht mit den flatternden Augenlidern sah und wollte den Anführer des Phönixordens schütteln, aber Neville hielt ihn mit sanftem Nachdruck davon ab.

Stumm deutete der Junge auf eine sich bildende Blutlache, die langsam unter Dumbledores linken Ärmel hindurchsickerte. Blaise, die auf dieser Seite kniete, hob behutsam den Stoff an und schnappte nach Luft als sie den silbernen Gegenstand gewahr, der sich in der Höhe des Herzens in die Brust des Schulleiters gebohrt hatte. Es schien eine Art Hebel zu sein, der von einem filigranen Apparat unersichtlichen Zweckes abgebrochen war. Die weiteren Teile kamen ebenfalls ramponiert ans Licht als Blaise den Arm noch weiter hob. „Bei Merlin! Wir müssen es rausziehen", sagte Neville impulsiv, doch diesmal widersprach Lupin. „Nein, nicht bevor wir nicht sofort die Blutung stoppen können", wandte der ehemalige Lehrer ein und Blaise Hände verharrten auf halben Weg.

In diesem Moment stieß Fawkes einen durchdringenden Ruf aus und die drei Zauberer intonierten gleichzeitig, „Phönixtränen!" Ohne weitere Worte rückten Remus und Blaise weiter nach oben und hielten Dumbledore an den Schultern fest und den linken Arm hoch, während Neville sich breitbeinig über Dumbledore stellte und seinen Zauberstab zog. Fawkes schwang sich von seiner Stange und landete an der Seite seines Besitzers, dessen Brust sich kaum merklich hob und senkte.

„Los", gab Neville das Kommando und die beiden anderen drehten den alten Mann leicht auf die Seite, damit Neville besser greifen konnte. Der Junge packte das unselige Ding, das an der Basis dicker als ein Daumen war, und zog es mit einem Ruck aus dem Fleisch gefolgt von einem Schwall Blut. Er warf die unbekannte Gerätschaft unbesehen weg und wartete bis eine Träne aus dem Auge des Phönixes kullerte. Kurz bevor das heilende Nass die blutende Wunde berührte, murmelte der Gryffindor, „Tergeo." Das Blut verschwand und gab für eine Sekunde den Blick auf Teile von weißlichen Knochen und einen merkwürdigem silbrigen Glanz frei, dann kam die rote Flut wieder. Doch die Träne stürzte ihr entgegen und zischend begann die potente Medizin ihre Wirkung zu entfalten.

Rasend schnell schloss sich die Wunde und die drei Helfer hielten den Atem an. Herzschläge wurden zu Ewigkeiten, in denen sich die Brust von Dumbledore weiter hob und senkte. Der Schulleiter war geschwächt und bewusstlos, aber allem Anschein nach am leben. „Habt ihr auch diesen silbernen Glanz gesehen?", fragte Neville schließlich, als Remus den Anführer des Phönixordens behutsam ablegte, während Blaise nach dem verhängnisvollen Gegenstand griff. „Nein, wo?", fragte der Werwolf uns sah sich fragend um. „Nicht im Raum, in Dumbledores Körper", konkretisierte der Junge und deutete auf die Wunde, die sich nur noch als rosa Fleck abhob.

„Oh, oh", brachte Blaise betrübt hervor und die Männer drehten sich zu ihr um. „Oh, oh? Ich glaube, ich will es nicht wissen", sagte Neville als er das Gesicht seiner Freundin sah. „Ich fürchte, die Spitze ist abgebrochen", verkündete das Mädchen und hob den länglichen Gegenstand empor, den Neville aus der Brust des Schulleiters gezogen hatte. Der Metallstab verjüngte sich zusehends bis sich unter der rötlichen Schicht Blut eine unregelmäßige Bruchkante von der sonst glatten Oberfläche abhob. „Du meinst… wir haben ein Stück von diesem… Ding in Dumbledores Körper eingeschlossen?", hauchte Neville, der es nicht glauben wollte.

„So sieht es aus", bestätigte Blaise und Remus' Miene wurde noch ernster, als ihm ein neuer Gedanken kam. „Dieser Schrank, darin bewahrt Albus seine besonders wertvollen Instrumente auf. Ich kenne dieses nicht im Besonderen, aber es ist bestimmt magisch", stellte der ehemalige Lehrer fest. Für einen Moment schwiegen alle und überdachten die Konsequenzen. „Das ist … schlecht", fasste Neville mit einem betrübten Blick auf das leichenblasse Gesicht von Dumbledore zusammen. „Ich glaube, ich gehe Madame Pomfrey holen", sagte Blaise zögerlich und eilte dann aus dem Zimmer.

„Ich suche Severus, vielleicht weiß er Rat. Halt die Stellung, Neville", verabschiedete sich Lupin und verschwand ebenfalls aus dem Büro. Damit blieb nur Fawkes zurück. „Ziemlich mieser Start ins neue Jahr, nicht wahr?", fragte Neville den Vogel, der ihn ansah und eine schaurigschöne Note anschlug. „Ja, so kann man es auch sagen", erwiderte der Junge mit einem bitteren Lachen und warf einen verzweifelten Blick auf den Ring, der unscheinbar auf dem Schreibtisch lag.


	29. Kapitel: Parade und Riposte

**Kapitel 29: Parade und Riposte   
**

Blaise spielte abwesend mit dem Goldring, der einmal ein Horkrux gewesen war, als sich die Tür zum Krankenflügel öffnete und Neville heraustrat. „Und?", erkundigte sich das Mädchen besorgt, als sie den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Freundes sah. „Er wird überleben, vorerst", informierte sie der Junge und das Paar ging nebeneinander durch die leeren Korridore von Hogwarts. „Beim Aufprall ist eine Rippe gebrochen. Die Phönixtränen haben den Bruch natürlich geheilt, aber dabei wurde das Bruchstück näher ans Herz gedrückt und eingeschlossen. Madame Pomfrey sagt, sie kann die Spitze nicht entfernen, weil das Risiko zu groß ist irreparable Schäden am Herzen anzurichten", erklärte Neville gedrückt.

„Du meinst…?", begann Blaise. „Dass Dumbledore wieder gesund wird, aber das Bruchstück ihn früher oder später tötet. Ein Stoß, eine unglückliche Bewegung und dann war es das. Shacklebolt, der große Farbige, bleibt jetzt bei ihm und passt auf, dass nichts passiert. Wie bist du mit den anderen zu Recht gekommen?", erkundigte sich der Gryffindor. „Dank Remus ganz gut. Für einen Werwolf ist er sehr … nett. Ich wollte sagen, er ist sehr freundlich, ganz unabhängig davon ob er ein Mensch oder ein Werwolf… Schau mich nicht so an, du weißt wie ich es meine", beschwerte sich die Slytherin nachdem sie den strafenden Blick von Neville bemerkt hatte.

„Konntet ihr etwas herausfinden?", überging Neville ihren Einwand und ihren Rückfall in alte Denkschemata. „Nein. Aber daraus leiten wir ab, dass es kein Horkrux mehr ist", sagte Blaise, erleichtert von ihrem Fauxpas ablenken zu können. „Das bedeutet ihr wisst es nicht", stellte Neville fest. „Nein", gestand Blaise, „Nicht mit Sicherheit." „Klasse, also wissen wir nicht wie viele Horkruxe es gibt und auch nicht ob sie wirklich zerstört sind", resümierte der Gryffindor mit Verbitterung, die der ganzen Welt galt.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Blaise schärfer als beabsichtigt, weil sie wusste, dass er ihr keine Schuld daran gab. Trotzdem war es unfaire Kritik. „Keiner von uns ist Experte in Sachen Horkruxen und es ist nicht wie bei einem stinknormalen Fluch, worüber es haufenweise Literatur gibt", verteidigte sie sich und die Mitglieder des Phönixordens, die mit ihr gearbeitet hatten. „Schon gut, ich weiß. Aber wo du von Flüchen sprichst, habt ihr eine Idee warum Dumbledore den Fluch auf dem Ring übersehen hat?", sprang Neville zum nächsten Thema, das ihm auf dem Herzen lag.

„Die schlüssigste Überlegung ist, dass der Fluch schlampig gezaubert war und eigentlich jeden zurückstoßen sollte, der dem Ring Schaden zufügen wollte, bevor er beschädigt werden könnte. Vermutlich war er dadurch unauffindbar, weil er erst mit der Zerstörung aktiviert wurde. Aber auch hier wieder keine Beweise. Die Magie ist verpufft und die Splitter des Steines sind zu verstreut, um irgendwelche Hinweise zu geben. Dumbledore kann vielleicht noch ein paar Denkanstöße geben, immerhin hat er es am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen. Oder wir finden Voldemorts Erinnerung an den Moment, als er den Ring verzauberte", fügte Blaise sarkastisch hinzu.

Neville sah sie mit großen Augen an und ihr fiel auf, dass die Bemerkung gar nicht sarkastisch war. Die Erinnerungen waren da, irgendwo in dem gewaltigen Meer aus Erinnerungen. „Warum haben wir nicht daran gedacht? Wenn wir wüssten, wie die Horkruxe verzaubert sind, kann so etwas nicht passieren", entfuhr es Neville. „Ja, aber wir müssten noch mehr Erinnerungen finden und wir wissen immer noch nicht, wie gefährlich es ist, die Denkarien zu benutzen", wandte Blaise skeptisch ein und Neville schwieg eine ganze Weile. Mittlerweile hatten ihre Schritte sie immer weiter nach oben getragen und sie fanden sich auf der Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor wieder.

„Hm, mir ist da ein Gedanke gekommen. Warte im Raum, ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte der Junge plötzlich, gab ihr einen Kuss und marschierte mit schnellen Schritten zurück. Blaise sah ihm verwundert hinterher und unterdrückte ihren Impuls hinterher zu eilen. Sie musste ihm vertrauen, ein weiteres Konzept, dass sie vor Neville nicht gekannt hatte. Sie hatte schon gewusst, dass es Vertrauen gibt, aber es war etwas gewesen, dass man ausnutzte und nicht erwartete. Sie seufzte und ging weiter. Wohl als erste Slytherin in der Geschichte Hogwarts nannte sie der Fetten Dame das Passwort und wurde ohne Einwand eingelassen.

In dem Raum, der für ihren Geschmack ein wenig zu viel Wärme ausstrahlte, befand sich um diese Uhrzeit niemand und sie warf sich auf das Sofa beim Kamin. Die Anspannung fiel von ihr ab und sie merkte wie müde sie war. Draußen graute der Morgen. Ohne ihr Zutun fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie schlief ein.

Derweil hatte Neville das Büro des Schulleiters erreicht, das wieder ordentlich aufgeräumt war und keinen Hinweis auf die Tragödie bot, die sich vor wenigen Stunden hier abgespielt hatte. Das einzige Stück, was nicht an seinem Platz war, war das zerbrochene Gerät, das in seinen Einzelteilen auf dem Schreibtisch ausgebreitet lag. Darum herum hatten sich Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley und Tonks gruppiert, die ziemlich ratlos wirkten.

„Oh, hallo Neville, warum bist du noch auf den Beinen?", erkundigte sich Remus, als er den Jungen eintreten sah. „Hallo. Ich wollte euch um eure Hilfe bitten", erklärte der Gryffindor und fügte möglichst schonend an, „Ich möchte Voldemort treffen." Während die Männer mit Sprachlosigkeit reagierten, pfiff Tonks durch die Zähne und sagte, „Junge, Junge, ich glaube, du solltest schlafen gehen." „Nein, ich meine es ernst. Ich muss Voldemort treffen und ihr könnt mir dabei helfen", wiederholte Neville stur und sah herausfordernd in die Runde.

„Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es eine verrückte Idee ist, deren Sinn sich mir völlig verschließt, wie könnten wir dir dabei helfen?", erkundigte sich Lupin misstrauisch. „Ich habe mir das so vorgestellt: Ihr habt doch Kontakte ins Ministerium und wir wissen alle, das Voldemort dort seine Spione hat. Wenn ihr also das Gerücht verbreiten würdet, das Voldemort zu einer bestimmten Zeit an einem bestimmten Ort auftaucht, würde Voldemort davon erfahren, oder?", legte Neville seine Gedanken dar.

„Ja, aber was bringt dir das? Er würde es für eine Falle halten", wandte der Werwolf ein. „Es würde ihn neugierig machen", hielt der Junge dagegen. „Es könnte für dich zur Falle werden", warnte Tonks mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, die farblich zu ihren himmelblauen Haaren passten. „Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass es kein Risiko gibt, aber es ist mein Risiko", hielt Neville an seiner Idee fest. „Lassen wir mal die Eventualitäten beiseite, warum sollten wir dir bei so einem hirnrissigen Unternehmen helfen?", fragte Arthur, der die Unterhaltung mit großer Skepsis verfolgt hatte.

„Für Harry", sagte Neville und traf damit einen Nerv. Die drei Erwachsenen zuckten zusammen als hätte er sie mit einer Nadel gestochen. „Das ist unfair", sagte Tonks leise in die Stille hinein. „Also gut, was hast du dir genau vorstellt?", wollte ein resignierter Lupin wissen.

„Ich dachte an folgendes…"

* * *

Neville sah die verlassenen Reihen empor, die sich um ihn herum auftürmten wie ein Trichter, der begierig den behäbig fallenden Schnee aufsaugte der aus den grauen Wolken rieselte. Der Wind pfiff durch das Gebälk, in dem es von Zeit zu Zeit bedenklich knirschte, doch im Inneren der Arena war es ruhig, fast friedlich. Ein Zauber schützte den Jungen vor der Kälte, deshalb fühlte er sich in der, von Dobby gefertigten und angepassten, Kombination aus Basiliskenhaut recht wohl. Nach außen hin sah es so aus, als würde er seine Hogwartsrobe mit Jeans und T-Shirt darunter tragen, was Neville für einen genialen Einfall des Hauselfen hielt, auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass Voldemort sich davon in die Irre führen lassen würde. Dennoch gab ihm der Schutz der Schlangenhaut die Zuversicht optimistisch in den Himmel zu blicken. Das, und die zwei Schwerter, die magisch verborgen an seiner Hüfte hingen.

Zwischen dem Schneegestöber begann sich ein schwarzer Schatten abzuzeichnen. Schnell größer werdend zeichnete sich ein menschlicher Umriss ab, der elegant zu Boden glitt und zwei Sprünge entfernt vor dem Jungen stehen blieb. Gekleidet in einem Mantel, der eng am Oberkörper anlag und unten leichte Falten warf, stand Neville Lord Voldemort gegenüber, der ihm ein freundliches Lächeln zeigte. Mit schmelzendem Schnee in dem schulterlangen, schwarzen Haar und dem offenen Gesicht, wirkte er wie ein Mann von Welt und nur tief in den dunkeln Augen sah man den Dämon lauern.

Ohne Umschweife sagte Lord Voldemort, „Du überrascht mich, du überraschst mich wirklich. Und das schaffen nicht viele. Ein kreativer Weg ein Treffen einzuleiten, dass muss ich dir lassen. Und das völlig ohne Hinterhalt. Du bist bestimmt auch unbewaffnet, nicht war?" „Natürlich", log Neville ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, wie es Blaise ihm beigebracht hatte, und zeigte zum „Beweis" seine leeren Hände und die Innenseite seiner Robe. Es war klar, das Voldemort das Schauspiel durchschaute, aber es ging darum die Form zu wahren. Der Mann grinste und zeigte ebenfalls seine Hände und Innentaschen vor.

„Ich kenne dein Gesicht. – Du bist der Sohn von Longbottoms, nicht wahr? Sag nichts, ich bin mir sicher. Deine Eltern waren gute Zauberer, mutig und tapfer. Ein Jammer, dass sie nicht auf meiner Seite standen", klagte der dunkle Lord und es hörte sich tatsächlich betroffen an. „Longbottom", wiederholte der Mann in Gedanken, als würde er einen guten Bissen Steak durchkauen und nach dem Geschmack des Gewürzes suchen. „Longbottom, natürlich", entfuhr es Lord Voldemort und er lachte, „Ironie des Schicksals, wie? Erst habe ich den einen erwählt und stehe jetzt dem anderen gegenüber. Erstaunlich. Du kannst mir doch folgen, oder?", erkundigte er sich und musterte seinen Gegenüber mit unverhohlener Heiterkeit.

„Ich kenne die Prophezeiung", gestand Neville lakonisch. „Dann weißt du, dass Harry der Junge mit der Macht war, mich zu töten. Ich habe ihn getötet und mit Tod erfolgreich um mein Leben gefeilscht. Ich habe gewonnen, also sage mir, warum wir uns in diesem unwirklichen Wetter an diesem zauberverlassenen Ort treffen?", sprach Voldemort die Frage aus, deren Antwort sich Neville gut überlegt hatte. „Ich bin hier um dir zu sagen, dass du niemals siegen wirst. Es wird immer ein Wispern im Hintergrund geben, das flüstert ‚Harry Potter lebt'", erwiderte der Gryffindor und beobachtete genau das Gesicht des älteren Zauberers. Tatsächlich zeigte sich für einen Moment ein Riss in der Maske aus munterer Überlegenheit, doch schnell hatte sich der Mann wieder vorbildlich unter Kontrolle.

Aber Neville war noch nicht fertig, „Und solange Harry lebt bist du nicht sicher. Also sieh dich um, immer und jederzeit, irgendwann wird der Schnitter auch hinter dir stehen." Das ließ den dunkeln Lord erwartungsgemäß kalt. Seine Furcht vor Harry war ungleich größer als die vor dem Tod. Ein kaltes Lachen kam über die Lippen des Mannes und er höhnte, „Um mir diese kindliche Drohung anzuhören bin ich hier raus gekommen? Da hatte ich mehr erwartet. Aber wo wir schon mal hier sind, sieh du dich um. Vielleicht öffnet es dir die Augen, warum ich triumphiere werde."

Neville kam der Aufforderung nach und entgegnete kühl, „Ich sehe ein Quidditchstadion. Willst du eine Quidditchmannschaft gründen und die Meisterschaft gewinnen?" „Sehr witzig, aber nein. Ich plane die Menschheit zu revolutionieren und die Zauberer an ihren rechtmäßigen Platz zu führen. Ich sehe hier den Austragungsort des größten sportlichen Ereignisses in der Welt. Erschaffen von Zaubererhand für einen glorreichen Moment und dann der Vergessenheit übergeben. Die Muggel werden es nie finden, nie sehen. Kann es ein größeres Zeichen dekadenter Überlegenheit geben, das aus unbegründeter Furcht versteckt wird? Ich werde diese Überlegenheit in den Verstand eines jeden Zauberers einimpfen und jeden Muggel an seinen Platz erinnern, dann wird die Welt ihre natürliche Ordnung haben", schwärmte Voldemort mit erstaunlich rationaler Stimme.

„Du meinst eine Welt voll Terror, Hass und Leid", warf ihm Neville entgegen, doch der Ausruf prallte an dem Mann ab wie der Schnee an Stein. „Furcht ist der Weg, den wir beschreiten müssen, denn die Augen aller müssen mit Gewalt für die Zukunft geöffnet werden. Nach der Phase des Übergangs, nachdem alle die natürliche Ordnung akzeptiert haben, wird es keine Furcht, keinen Hass, keine Armut oder Krankheit mehr geben. Diese Welt wird geheilt werden und die Menschheit unter der weisen Führung der Zauberer in Harmonie leben. Ist diese Vision so schrecklich, dass man sie mit allen Mitteln bekämpfen muss? Sollte man sich ihr nicht anschließen, um den Transfer der Macht in größter Ruhe und Eintracht zu vollziehen?", suggerierte Lord Voldemort in der Überzeugung eines wahren Visionärs.

Neville schüttelte sich innerlich, denn nun begriff er was den dunkeln Lord so schrecklich machte: Er glaubte unerschütterlich an die Richtigkeit seines Handeln, er hatte hinter all dem Morden und Terrorisieren eine erhabene Vorstellung. Wenn er diese Rede im Ministerium halten würde, folgten ihm die Leute vermutlich, weil er den Glauben an seine Zukunft in anderen wecken konnte. Wahrscheinlich würden sie mit offenen Augen den Wahnsinn einziehen lassen, weil das Versprechen an das Paradies sie mit Hoffnung erfüllte. Das war es, was den neuen Lord Voldemort um ein vielfaches gefährlicher machte, nicht die neue Macht, sondern die Fähigkeit vernünftig zu erscheinen. Man würde bald nicht mehr nur in Furcht von ihm reden, sondern in Ehrfurcht und sobald dieser Schritt getan wurde, konnte alles verloren sein.

Neville merkte, dass sich sein Schweigen zu sehr in die Länge zog und dachte fieberhaft über eine schlagfertige Erwiderung nach. Schließlich sagte er, „Wenn du glaubst, dass es eine natürliche Ordnung gibt, warum lehnen wir uns nicht alle zurück und warten was passiert?" „Touchè", erwiderte der Mann scheinbar erheitert, „Aber du kennst doch sicherlich den Ausdruck ‚Andere zu ihrem Glück zwingen'. Ich halte nichts von warten, denn ich bin von Natur aus sehr ungeduldig. Deshalb werde ich jetzt auch dieses belanglose, wenn auch unterhaltsame, Gespräch beenden. Denk daran, du kannst mir folgen und leben oder Harry Potter nachfolgen", sagte Voldemort mit drohendem Unterton und wandte sich zum gehen.

Aus einem Impuls heraus rief Neville, „Halt!", ohne zu wissen warum. Es war alles gesagt und er hatte sich ein Bild von Voldemort gemacht, aber etwas in ihm weigerte sich den meist gefürchteten Zauberer dieser Zeit einfach ziehen zu lassen. „Du wagst es, mir einen Befehl zu erteilen?", fragte Voldemort drohend und überrascht zugleich. „Ich habe dieses Treffen arrangiert, ich beende es", erwiderte Neville trotzig und ohne Nachzudenken. Automatisch nahm er eine Kampfposition ein. „Große Worte – für einen kleinen Wurm. Eigentlich hatte ich vor dir Zeit zu geben, um zur Besinnung zu kommen, aber du scheinst Ärger zu bedeuten. Ich werde dich doch töten müssen", verkündete der dunkele Lord und etwas raubtierhaftes schlich sich in seine Haltung ein.

Mit unheilvollem Knistern bildete sich eine Klinge aus Schwärze, die von schwarzem Nebel umspielt wurde, in der rechten Hand des Mannes. Sie wirkte nicht real genug um wirklich zu sein, aber wirklich genug um schneiden zu können. Neville wurde plötzlich von einer großen inneren Ruhe befallen und schien hinter sich selbst zu stehen. Er sah sich selbst eins der Schwerter ziehen und es auf Höhe des Kopfes heben. Von weit weg hörte er eine Stimme sagen, „Ich wollte gerade dasselbe sagen." Mit etwas Verwunderung erkannte der Junge, dass es seine eigene Stimme war, die er gehört hatte.

Mit einem Knurren machte Voldemort einen Sprung nach vorn und Neville tat es ihm gleich. Blitzend schlugen die Klingen auf einander und lösten sich wieder voreinander. Es entbrannte ein hitziges Gefecht mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit. Die beiden Waffen schienen sich gar nicht zu berühren und nur das helle Ringen von Metall auf Metall bewies das Gegenteil. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ebenbürtigen Fechtens täuschte Voldemort einen hohen Schlag an, während seine freie Hand auf Neville zeigte und unvermutet einen Feuerstoß gegen den Gryffindor sandte. Instinktiv griff Neville nach seiner eigenen Elementarmagie und konterte die Feuerattacke mit einem Kältestrahl aus seiner Hand.

Dann sprangen die beiden Kontrahenten gleichzeitig zurück und musterten sich gegenseitig. „Harry hat dir viel beigebracht", sagte Voldemort widerwillig anerkennend. „Du bist für dein Alter auch nicht schlecht", knurrte Neville und versuchte seinen verkrampften Schwertarm zu lockern. Für seine schmächtige Statur hatte Voldemort viel Kraft in seinen Attacken. Dieser schien genauso über ihn zu denken, denn Voldemort entfaltete die langen Finger seiner rechten Hand und die magische Klinge löste sich auf.

Blitzschnell, aber nicht unerwartet, riss der dunkle Lord die Hände vorne und ein Inferno schlug Neville entgegen. Der versuchte gar nicht das Flammenmeer zu stoppen sondern brachte sich mit einem Hechtsprung zur Seite in Sicherheit. Im Flug warf er sein Schwert, das sofort von den Flammen verschluckt wurde. Er wurde mit einem Schmerzensschrei belohnt und wandte sich nach der Landung sofort in die Richtung des Schreies während er gleichzeitig das zweite Schwert zog.

Diesmal erkannte er den Bluff zu spät. Sein Schwert hatte gar nicht getroffen, aber seine Neugier hatte ihm zu einem unbeweglichen Ziel gemacht. Prompt wurde er von einer Kugel aus Eis am Bein getroffen. Sein Beinkleid hielt zwar die Kälte ab und nahm dem Geschoss die Wucht, aber sie reichte trotzdem noch aus um ihn von den Beinen zu fegen. Tränen stiegen dem Jungen in die Augen und keuchend fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder. Doch er war geistesgegenwärtig genug sich mit einer Prise Magie sofort in die Luft zu katapultieren um der Folgeattacke zu entgehen. Im hohen Bogen flog er über Voldemort hinweg, kam hinter dem überrumpelten Gegner wieder auf den Boden und warf auch die zweite Klinge.

Nur das wegknickende Bein und die Hast dieser Aktion ließen dem dunkeln Lord seinen Kopf. Die Klinge wirbelte am Kopf vorbei und hinterließ dabei einen tiefen Schnitt. Wie ein Traumwandler drehte sich Voldemort zu Neville und sah den schwer atmenden Jungen ungläubig an. Wie fremdgesteuert bewegte sich eine Hand zum Gesicht und fühlte das hervorsprudelnde Blut. Das schien den Mann endgültig aus der Fassung zu bringen und zum ersten Mal zeigte das Gesicht Furcht. Er mochte unsterblich sein, aber die Instinkte des Körpers waren in diesem Fall stärker als der Verstand. „Wir sehen uns wieder und dann bezahlst du", drohte der dunkle Lord halbherzig und verschwand in der heranziehenden Nacht.

Langsam ließ Neville den angehaltenen Atem entweichen. Er hatte Lord Voldemort die Stirn geboten – und überlebt. Wie Harry. Ein dumpfer Schmerz in seinem Bein erinnerte ihn an den Preis, den er für diese Erfahrung bezahlt hatte, aber selbst dieser konnte die aufkeimende Euphorie nicht ersticken, die Besitz von ihm ergriff. Humpelnd suchte er seine Schwerter und verstaute sie wieder in ihren Scheiden. Dabei entdeckte er ein kleines Bündel schwarzer Haare. Behutsam hob er es auf und verstaute es in seiner Tasche. Es würde ihm als Talisman für die Zukunft dienen.

Beschwingt kehrte er nach Hogwarts zurück. Er hatte mehr erreicht als er erhofft hatte.


	30. Kapitel: Wendepunkt

**Kapitel 30: Wendepunkt   
**

Beim ersten Frühstück nach den Ferien herrschte eine merkwürdig gedämpfte Stimmung in der großen Halle von Hogwarts. Ein Grund war der offensichtlich verwaiste Sitz von Dumbledore, der sich noch immer im Krankenflügel von seinen Verletzungen erholte. McGonagall hatte die Schüler über den Gesundheitszustand des Schulleiters informiert ohne näher auf die Umstände einzugehen und in ihrer Funktion als stellvertretende Schulleiterin die Leitung der Schule vorübergehend übernommen.

Der zweite Grund war weniger offensichtlich, aber in seiner Wirkung vielleicht noch gravierender. Am Vorabend hatte sich die DA getroffen und Neville und Blaise hatten die Ereignisse der Ferien zusammengefasst. Nevilles Alleingang war darauf auf das Heftigste attackiert worden, besonders von Hermine und Susan. Es hatte erbitterte Wortgefechte gegeben und zum ersten Mal trat das Fehlen von Harry als einende Kraft schmerzlich in den Vordergrund. Die Zerreisprobe hatte gezeigt, dass Neville und Blaise zwar akzeptiert wurden, jedoch nicht über Harrys Respekt gebieten konnten.

Jetzt saßen die verschiedenen Parteien an den Tischen verstreut und beobachteten sich gegenseitig mit Argwohn. Da die DA einen nicht zu verachteten Teil der Schülerschaft umfasste, spürten auch eigentlich Unbeteiligte die Auswirkungen, die im komplexen sozialen Gefüge von Hogwarts Wellen schlugen. Relativ unberührt blieb davon der Tisch der Slytherins, wo andere Entwicklungen für eine bedrohliche Stille sorgten. Wie Neville es geahnt hatte, waren Gräueltaten bis auf ganz wenige Ausnahmen ausgeblieben, jedoch hatte Voldemort sein neues Erscheinungsbild genutzt um über zahlreiche Wege seine Ideologie zu verbreiten.

Nun teilte sich das Haus in diejenigen, die der Entwicklung aus dem einen oder anderen Grund skeptisch gegenüberstanden und sich von Voldemort distanzierten oder zumindest versuchten ihre Neutralität zu wahren. Auf der anderen Seite gab es die Gruppe, die zum Großteil aus alten Sympathisanten bestand und die Vorstellungen von Voldemort teilte.

Nun wollten es die Gegebenheiten, dass Neville und Blaise als vorletzte Personengruppe in der Halle erschien, weil sie sich nach dem Debakel im Raum der Wünsche zur privaten Klausur zurückgezogen hatten und erst sehr spät Schlaf gefunden hatten. So kam es, dass Blaise einen Platz in der Mitte des Slytherintisches einnehmen musste. Da mittlerweile, aller Bemühungen ihrerseits zum Trotz, sich ihre Verbindung zum Haus Gryffindor rum gesprochen hatte, wurde ihr von beiden Seiten mit kühler Verachtung begegnet. Dies konnte aber Blaise nicht stören, die sich nach der Ansprache von McGonagall in den Tagespropheten vertiefte.

Die Beine weit von sich gestreckt, weil ihr gegenüber niemand saß, studierte sie gelassen die Artikel und war bis zur Mitte der Zeitung gelangt, als sie merkte wie etwas in der Halle die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Draco Malfoy, flankiert von seinen grobschlächtigen Schatten, ging, besser gesagt stolzierte, mit hoch erhobenem Kopf und provokanter Lässigkeit am Lehrertisch vorbei. Blaise schüttelte den Kopf, hob die Zeitung vors Gesicht und las die Kolumne weiter, die ihr Interesse geweckt hatte.

Nachdem sie damit fertig war, ließ sie die Zeitung sinken und griff nach ihrem Becher mit Kürbissaft, doch erstarrte in der Bewegung als die Härchen auf ihren Armen und dem Nacken aufrichteten. Sie sah hoch und fand sich Aug in Aug mit Draco Malfoy, der ebenfalls in der Bewegung inne gehalten hatte. Solchen Treffen hatten sie in all der Zeit in Hogwarts vermieden, denn die Fehde zwischen den Familien war alt und bis weilen blutig. Blaise' Verbindung zu Harry und der DA und ihre Beziehung mit Neville waren Öl im Feuer der Feindschaft und eigentlich vermied sie jeden Kontakt zu dem blonden Jungen.

Jetzt, wo es doch dazu gekommen war, bemühte sie sich darum sich nichts anmerken zulassen und griff nach dem Becher. Sie trank ohne dabei ihren Blick abzuwenden, deshalb sah sie auch wie dessen Augen sie weiteten und förmlich begannen zu lodern und der Mund sich zu einem hässlichen Grinsen verzerrte. Der Junge blickte kurz über ihren Kopf hinweg, unzweifelhaft auf der Suche nach Nevilles Gesicht in der Menge, dann beugte er sich nach vorne und zischte, „Ich hatte die Ehre mit dem dunkeln Lord zu reden, Zabini, und weißt du was er mir gesagt hat? Wenn ich ihm den Kopf von deinem kleinen, muggelliebenden Freund bringe, erfüllt er mir einen Wunsch. Und rate mal was ich mir wünsche: die Auslöschung deiner ganzen verräterischen Sippschaft!"

Blaise blieb äußerlich ungerührt und blickte in ihren halbvollen Becher, den sie leicht hin und her schwenkte. Urplötzlich schoss ihr Arm nach vorne und der Kürbissaft klatschte in das Gesicht von Draco, der mit einem überraschten Aufschrei zurücksprang. Ungläubig wischte er sich das zweckentfremdete Erfrischungsgetränk aus dem Gesicht und riss dann wutentbrannt seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche. Dazu tobte er, „Du verdammte Blutverräterin, dafür leidest du!" Hinter Blaise, die aufgesprungen war und ihrerseits sich nach vorne über den Tisch beugte, ertönte das Rascheln zahlreicher Roben, als die gesamte DA sich wie ein Mann erhob und die Zauberstäbe auf den begossenen Hitzkopf richtete.

Auch am Lehrertisch regte es sich, aber Snape hielt McGonagall mit einer leichten Berührung am Arm davon ab einzuschreiten. Die ältere Zauberin lehnte sich zu dem Tränkemeister herüber, der ihr leise und eindringlich zusprach. Daraufhin setzte sie sich wieder und verfolgte das Geschehen mit verkniffenen Lippen. Die anderen Lehrer beschränkten sich danach ebenfalls darauf, die Szene zu beobachten.

„Ein jämmerlicher Zauberer wie du sollte seine Worte sorgfältiger auswählen", riet Blaise laut und verständlich und beließ es augenscheinlich dabei, doch innerlich bereitete sie sich darauf vor den Jungen und zur Not auch seine Kumpane mithilfe der Kunst zu töten. Unter den Anhängern von Voldemort war der Malfoy sicherlich der fanatischste oder vielleicht auch nur der dümmste in Hogwarts, jedenfalls machte keiner der anderen Slytherin einen Versuch ihm zur Hilfe zu kommen. Er besaß zumindest genug Verstand seine Niederlage einzugestehen und den Rückzug anzutreten.

Aufgrund der Sitzverteilung wurde aus dem langen Einmarsch zu Beginn ein weiter Zug der Demütigung, den der tropfende Junge versuchte möglichst würdevoll zurückzulegen, begleitet von tadelnden Blicken der Lehrer und den drohenden Zauberstäben der DA, die ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgten. Er hatte fast die rettende Tür erreicht und das Interesse begann sich zu verflüchtigen, als sich ihm plötzlich Neville in den Weg stellte. „Aus dem Weg!", blaffte der Slytherin den anderen an, doch Neville überhörte ihn einfach. „Voldemort hat es dir vielleicht nicht gesagt, aber ich habe ihn bluten sehen. Er ist vor mir _geflohen_. Ich rate dir, dasselbe zu tun", verkündete der Gryffindor und seine Stimme trug die Worte in die hinterste Ecke der Halle, die mit einem Mal wieder mucksmäuschenstill war und konzentrierte sich, um ja nichts zu verpassen.

„Leere Worte", presste Draco hervor und wollte weitergehen, da hob Neville die Faust. Zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger war ein schwarzes Haarbündel eingeklemmt. „Eine Locke von seinem Kopf, den ich fast abgeschnitten hätte; eine Trophäe", erklärte Neville mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln, als wüsste er was kommen würde. „Es ist kein Blut daran", erklärte der blonde Junge abfällig und machte einen Schritt vorwärts, um an dem Jungen vorbeizugehen, als Nevilles Faust ihn mitten auf die Nase traf. Wie ein Sack Kartoffeln fiel der Junge nach hinten und schlug hart auf den Boden. „Jetzt schon", vermerkte der Anführer der DA mit Genugtuung.

Crabbe und Goyle wollten sich auf ihn stürzen, aber als sich mehrer Mitglieder der DA mit gezogenen Zauberstäben neben Neville aufbauten und noch mehr von hinten hinzukamen, sahen die beiden Grobiane ein, dass hier nichts zu holen war außer blutige Nasen. Sie packten ihren benommenen Anführer und schleppten ihn aus der Halle. „Mister Longbottom! Ein solches Verhalten kann ich nicht tolerieren! Zweihundert Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", polterte McGonagall vom Lehrertisch herab.

Neville setzte zu einer schnippischen Bemerkung an, doch nach kurzem Blickkontakt mit Blaise beschränkte er sich auf ein knappes, „Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Danach ließen sich alle wieder nieder und ein aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr erhob sich. Ron klopfte Neville auf die Schulter und tönte, „Guter Schlag, ich wünschte ich bekäme auch mal die Gelegenheit dazu." Neville sagte nichts dazu, sondern verstaute die Locke wieder sicher in seiner Tasche, nachdem er sie mit ein paar Zaubern belegt hatte.

Dann wurde heftig an seinem Arm gerissen und er sah Hermine in die Augen, die sich alle Mühe zu geben schien ihn mit ihrem Blick zu verbrennen. „Du bist ein Idiot", schleuderte sie ihm ins Gesicht, was ob der Lautstärke in der Halle nur wenige Leute mitbekamen. „Dein Treffen mit Voldemort war von zweifelhaftem Sinn, aber das gerade war wahnsinnig. Warum musstest du ihn so provozieren?", herrschte sie ihn an, doch wie schon Blaise blieb auch Neville ruhig. „Weil er ein auch ein Idiot ist und Idioten, die provoziert werden, machen Fehler, wie ich gerade bewiesen habe, wenn du Recht hast. Ich bin aber ein überlegter Idiot und deshalb wird meine Idiotie bei weitem nicht so großen Schaden anrichten, wie seine", rechtfertige sich Neville mit einem Nicken in Richtung Tür, „Verstanden?"

„Argh, hör auf meine Worte zu verdrehen! Du bist ein draufgängerischer Dickschädel mit dem Temperament eines Kröters, der eine Gefahr für uns alle darstellt", platzte es aus dem Mädchen heraus, doch selbst diese Explosion erschütterte Neville nicht. „Was wohl der Grund ist, warum ich die DA in Harrys Namen führe. Ich habe Pläne und bin nicht zu zögerlich sie in die Tat umzusetzen", fertigte der Junge sie ab und ließ sie stehen, um nach Blaise zu sehen.

Diesen Moment suchte sich Ron aus, um Hermine anzusprechen, „Hey Hermine, hast du den Schlag…" Ohne Warnung klebte die Gryffindor ihm eine, das es schepperte. „Au, hab ich was falsches gesagt?", maulte der Rotschopf und hielt sich die gleichfalls rote Backe. Als Antwort bekam er nur ein unartikuliertes Geräusch, das von einer zornigen Geste begleitet wurde, dann rauschte Hermine davon.

* * *

„Du musst zugeben, dass sie nicht ganz unrecht hat", sagte Blaise, als sie am Abend desselben Tages beisammen saßen, „Du riskierst viel ohne ersichtlichen Gewinn." „Sie versteht einfach nicht, worauf es ankommt!", entgegnete Neville heftig und unterstrich seine Worte gestenreich, „Sie kennt nur ihre kostbaren Bücher und hübschen Zaubersprüche, nicht die niederdrückende Last der Verantwortung so wie du und ich und Harry. Wenn wir gegen Voldemort bestehen wollen, müssen wir Taten sprechen lassen!"

„Und sie hat doch Recht, du bist ein Dickkopf; ein Dickkopf, der unbedingt beweisen möchte, dass er das einzig Richtige tut. Du solltest ihre Meinung nicht so leichtfertig abtun, immerhin stand sie Harry mal näher als du", gab die Slytherin zu bedenken. „Wenn Harry hier wäre, würde er mir zustimmen", grummelte Neville und Blaise musste lachen, „Ja, vermutlich, mein griesgrämiger Held." „Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte er argwöhnisch, was ihr ein weiteres Lachen entlockte. „Du merkst es gar nicht, nicht wahr? Voldemort alleine treffen, Draco vor allen Augen die Nase brechen; du verhältst dich wie Harry. Und wovor hat uns Harry in seiner Nachricht gewarnt? Richtig, davor dieselben Fehler wie er zu machen und es alleine zu versuchen. Wir alle wollen dir helfen, auch Hermine, aber du musst uns lassen", sagte das Mädchen sanft, aber dennoch eindringlich.

„Schon gut, ich werde mir helfen lassen", lenkte Neville ein, fügte aber trotzig hinzu, „Solange sich mir nicht in den Weg gestellt wird. Ich _habe_ das Richtige getan." „Ich glaube, du bist noch schlimmer als Hermine befürchtet", sagte Blaise kopfschüttelnd mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, doch dann wurde sie schlagartig ernst, „Doch auch ich sage dir, wir brauchen in unserer momentanen Situation Einigkeit, keine Streitereien, also beherrsch dich in wenig. Draco die Nase zu brechen war unnötig." „Fällst du mir jetzt auch in den Rücken?", schnappte der Junge gekränkt.

„Nein", sagte sie gedehnt und beugte sich über ihn, während ihre Hand über seinen Arm zu seinem Hals hoch glitt. Unerwartet schloss sich die Hand wie ein Schraubstock um seine Gurgel und sie brachte ihr Gesicht ganz nah an seins. „Ich versuche dir etwas Verstand einzubläuen", zischte sie. Mit ihrer freien Hand legte sie ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und unterband seinen Protest. „Dein Dickschädel ist sehr süß, aber langsam überspannst du meinen Geduldsfaden. Ich werde mich jetzt noch einmal wiederholen und du wirst mir gut zuhören, denn bei aller Liebe, sonst schmeiß dich aus dem nächsten Fenster", drohte sie vollkommen humorlos. Neville schluckte und nickte so gut er konnte.

„Wir versuchen dir zu helfen, niemand fällt dir in den Rücken und nur gemeinsam können wir Voldemort und alle seine Anhänger besiegen. Angekommen?", fragte sie während ihre Nasespitzen sich berührten. Lange verharrten sie in dieser Position und nur ihre Augen bewegten sich. Schließlich sagte Neville, „Also gut, ich habe eine Idee, die alle zufrieden stellen wird." „Gut", sagte das Mädchen und entspannte sich ein wenig. Dann küsste sie ihren Freund so fest auf den Mund, dass es schmerzte.

Der Rest ist nicht jugendfrei und bleibt der Phantasie des Lesers überlassen.

* * *

An anderer Stelle in Hogwarts ging es weniger leidenschaftlich, aber ebenso hitzig zur Sache. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Severus!", beschwerte sich McGonagall bei ihrem Kollegen, der es vorgezogen hatte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an der Tür aufzubauen, anstatt sich auf den angebotenen Stuhl zu setzen. „Nur deiner Einmischung haben wir es zu verdanken, dass die Situation eskalierte. Hättest du mich nicht zurückgehalten, hätte ich diesen peinlichen Vorfall im Keim ersticken können. Was sollen die Eltern von uns denken, wenn sie hören, dass sich Schülern vor aller Augen prügeln?", giftete sie weiter, doch weder ihre Worte noch ihr durchdringender Blick brachten den langjährigen Spion aus der Ruhe.

Betont verständnisvoll und mich einem angedeutetem Lächeln erwiderte dieser, „Ich gab dir lediglich den Hinweis, dass ich an deiner Stelle nicht eingreifen würde. Du hingegen bist die amtierende Schulleiterin bis Albus sich erholt hat, also obliegt die letztendliche Entscheidung selbstverständlich bei dir, wie so eine Situation zu meistern ist." Der Blick von McGonagall wurde noch schärfer und ihr Ton zog mit als sie sagte, „Du hast mir versichert, die Reibungen unter deinen Schülern seien harmlos und würden sich von selbst auflösen." „Es wäre zu keiner Eskalation gekommen, wenn sich nicht Mister Longbottom – einer deiner Schüler wohlgemerkt – überraschend eingemischt hätte", konterte Snape, dem die Sache zunehmend Spaß zu machen schien, aalglatt.

Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin schnitt eine Grimasse und ihr Groll richtete sich kurzzeitig auf ein anderes Ziel, „Ich habe Mister Longbottom für sein Fehlverhalten gemaßregelt – wie ich es auch mit deinen Schülern hätte tun sollen!" „Im Nachhinein gebe ich dir sicherlich Recht, aber keiner von uns kennt die Zukunft, außer Sybill", merkte Snape sarkastisch an und ein schnelllebiges Lächeln huschte über McGonagalls Lippen, „Wir Normalsterblichen können nur versuchen, die Gegenwart zu manipulieren um eine günstige Zukunft zu bewerkstelligen." „Ja ja, wie auch immer, ich werde einen Tadel in deine Akte einfügen lassen", verkündete die Verwandlungslehrerin strafend.

„Das ist dein gutes Recht als Schulleiterin und ich beuge mich selbstverständlich deinem weisen Ratsschluss", höhnte Snape mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. „Vorsicht, Severus", brauste McGonagall auf, „Du genießt meinen Respekt, aber nicht die Narrenfreiheit, die dir Albus gewöhnlich gewährt, also treibe es nicht zu weit. Anderenfalls lege ich dem Beirat einen Antrag auf deine Entlassung vor _und sie wird bewilligt werden_." Diese Drohung zeigte ihre Wirkung und fast kleinlaut antwortete Snape, „Natürlich, ich werde in Zukunft auf meine Worte achten."

Misstrauisch verengten sich die Augen der Frauen, die dem schnellen Rückzieher nicht zu trauen schien. Es breitete sich eine angespannte Stille in dem Büro aus, in der McGonagall nach etwas in dem Gesicht ihres Kollegen suchte, was seine Gedanken verriet und dieser mit ausdrucksloser Miene zu Boden starrte, was mehr abweisend als verlegen wirkte. Dann weiteten sich die Augen der Schulleiterin als ihr ein Licht aufging. „Du wolltest, dass die Situation eskaliert!", empörte sie sich und Snapes Kopf schnellte nach oben, auch dieser sichtlich überrascht. „Das ist eine unhaltbare Anschuldigung", erwiderte er reflexartig, aber diesmal ließ sich die Verwandlungslehrerin nicht beirren. „Warum?", setzte sie nach und lehnte sich herausfordernd über den Schreibtisch. „Das geht dich…", entgegnete der Mann hitzig, biss sich dann selbst auf die Zunge, aber der Schaden war angerichtet.

Mit einem triumphalen Lächeln, das sie nur halbherzig zu unterdrücken versuchte, griff die Schulleiterin unter den Schreibtisch und holte ein Stück Pergament hervor. „Ich habe deine Entlassungspapiere morgen früh, wenn ich es möchte – es sei denn du erzählst mir, was diese Scharade heute morgen sollte", schlug McGonagall zuckersüß vor, die sich insgeheim dafür schämte, wie sehr sie jetzt diese Situation auskostete, zumindest ein wenig. Der Tränkemeister starrte sie sprachlos an und wirkte für einige Augenblicke wie versteinert.

Als die Frau anfing demonstrativ eine Feder in die Hand zu nehmen, brummte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „Also gut. Ich wollte, dass es zu diesem Zwischenfall kam." „Warum?", hakte McGonagall sofort wieder nach, „Immerhin kam dabei dein Lieblingsschüler Mister Malfoy zu schaden." „Pah", winkte Snape ab, „Der Schaden an seinem Ego ist größer als an seiner Nase. Außerdem hat Mister Malfoy die in ihn gesetzten Erwartungen nicht erfüllt. Ich dachte, er wäre ein Mensch, der wüsste woher die Wind weht, aber der heutige Tag hat gezeigt, dass er kläglich unempfindsam gegenüber den Strömungen der Macht ist."

„Das ist ja sehr interessant, aber beantwortet nicht meine Frage", beklagte die Verwandlungslehrerin als der Redefluss des Spions wieder versiegte. „Ich dachte, dass wäre mittlerweile klar wie Veritaserum", maulte der Bedrängte, doch McGonagall schoss zurück, „Wenn es das wäre, würde ich nicht fragen. Also bitte." „Sie müssen es doch gesehen haben, schließlich waren sie da", erklärte der Tränkemeister verständnislos. Die Frau nahm sich einen Augenblick Zeit die Szene nochmals in Erinnerung zu rufen, dann sagte sie, „Das Aufstehen der Schüler." „Das _gleichzeitige_ Aufstehen _bestimmter_ Schüler", schnappte Snape bevor er sich beherrschen konnte, „Komm schon, Minerva, es muss dir doch aufgefallen sein."

McGonagall überhörte den scharfen Ton und dachte nach. Schließlich sagte sie zögerlich, „Die Schüler…, – es war die DA!" „Ja, Albus' ganzer Stolz", brummte Snape, „aber weiter." Das verwirrte die Schulleiterin, „Wenn es deine Absicht war, die Mitglieder der DA zu enttarnen, warum…" „Nein, dass ist vollkommen nebensächlich", fiel ihr Snape ins Wort, „Es geht darum, was die DA ist." „Eine Organisation von Schülern, die die Struktur dieser Schule untergräbt?", versuchte es McGonagall, die ihrem Kollegen nicht mehr folgen konnte. Der überhörte ihren Einwurf einfach und ein fiebriger Glanz stahl sich in dessen Augen als er sagte, „Kollektive Individualität."

„Bitte was?", fragte die nun völlig perplexe Verwandlungslehrerin und Snape entfuhr ein tiefer Seufzer. „Kollektive Individualität ist eine Theorie in der fortgeschrittenen Legilimentik, der sehr, sehr weit fortgeschrittenen Legilimentik", erklärte der Mann mit erzwungener Geduld, „Jedenfalls war es bisher eine Theorie. Hier und jetzt ist sie Wirklichkeit." „Und das bedeutet was genau?", wollte McGonagall wissen. „Die Vernetzung einer Gruppe von Legilimentikern, die sich eines gemeinsamen Wissenspool bedienen und Entscheidungen im Sinne der Gemeinschaft fällen, ohne dabei ihre Einzigartigkeit aufzugeben", erklärte Snape nüchtern, obwohl das Glitzern in seinen Augen stärker wurde.

„Und du meinst, die DA ist ein solches Kollektiv? Wie sollten sie sich das nötige Wissen dazu aneignen?", fragte McGonagall skeptisch, aber Snape ließ sich jetzt nicht mehr lange um Antworten bitten. „Ich weiß es nicht ganz genau, aber bisher habe ich mir folgendes überlegt: Nur Potter konnte das nötige Wissen einbringen. Woher er es hat, kann ich unmöglich sagen. Er initiierte das ursprüngliche Netzwerk und fungierte als Medium." „Aber Harry Potter ist tot, wie kann dieses… Netzwerk dann weiter bestand haben", wunderte sich die Schulleiterin, die sich mittlerweile in ihrem Sessel zurückgelehnt hatte.

„Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen", murrte der Tränkemeister und fuhr dann fort, „So wie es aussieht, ist dieses Medium nur zu Anfang von entscheidender Bedeutung. Später, wenn sich alle daran gewöhnt haben, wird das Kollektiv selbsttragend. Jeder lernt, was alle anderen lernen und Entscheidungen fallen innerhalb von Momenten." „Wie ist so etwas möglich", hauchte die Lehrerin, der allmählich die Konsequenzen dämmerten. „Das", sagte Snape wieder kühl wie zu beginn, „ist die Frage, die auch mich beschäftigt. Dies ist ein faszinierendes Feld und ich werde mich bemühen soviel wie möglich zu lernen."

Sofort nahm McGonagall ihn kritisch ins Visier, „Du wirst hoffentlich nicht auf die Idee kommen, noch mehr solcher Zwischenfälle zu fabrizieren, nur um deinen Wissensdurst zu stillen, oder, Severus?" „Selbstverständlich nicht", empörte sich der Slytherin und begegnete ihrem Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Ich werde lediglich die Gelegenheiten nutzen, die sich mir bieten", fügte er hinzu. „Ich warne dich, Severus. Sollte es zu mysteriösen Zwischenfällen in der nächsten Zeit kommen, sind diese Papiere mit der schnellsten Eule hier raus", drohte McGonagall.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Snape auch wenn seine Augen etwas anderes sagten, „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, ziehe ich mich jetzt zurück. Du hast bestimmt noch viel zu tun." „In der Tat", sagte McGonagall und verabschiedete Snape mit einer herrischen Geste, während ihre andere Hand den Entlassungsantrag wieder verstaute. Als sich die Tür hinter dem Tränkemeister schloss, versuchte sie sich zu entspannen und ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. „Kollektive Individualität", murmelte sie nach einiger Zeit, „so ein Blödsinn."


	31. Kapitel: Reise ins Ungewisse

**Kapitel 31: Reise ins Ungewisse**

„Ist etwas?", fragte Hermine, doch Ron schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, die neue Brandblase juckt nur. Ich frag mich, warum Neville die Galleone immer so heiß stellen muss." Hermine gab ihm einen komischen Blick, denn ihre Münze war diesmal nur warm geworden, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu, während sie ihren Weg fortsetzten. Sie waren in der Bibliothek gewesen, als die falschen Galleonen sie zur Kammer des Schreckens gerufen hatten. Nun bewegte das Paar sich zusammen mit weiteren Mitgliedern der DA zum siebten Stock, doch sie fielen immer mehr ans Ende der Gruppe, weil Ron unmerklich seinen Schritt verlangsamte.

Bevor sie etwas dazu sagen konnte, hielt Ron sie am Ärmel fest und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. Dann wanderte sein Mund über ihre Wange bis zu ihrem Ohr und er flüsterte, „Ich glaube wir werden verfolgt. Geh den Anderen hinterher und lass dir nichts anmerken, ich werde mich darum kümmern." Sie umarmte ihn und wisperte zurück, „Einverstanden, aber sei vorsichtig." Sie teilten einen letzten Kuss und gingen Hand in Hand weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Am nächsten Treppenabsatz verschwand der Junge wortlos hinter einer rostigen Rüstung und Hermine schlenderte weiter. Ein Chamäleonzauber machte den Hinterhalt perfekt und er legte sich auf die Lauer. Der Gryffindor musste nicht lange warten, da hörte er Schritte die Stufen heraufkommen. Sie verließen die Treppe und hielten inne. Hermine verschwand kurz darauf hinter der nächsten Biegung. Bevor sich der Verfolger zu lange Gedanken darum machen konnte, wo er hin verschwunden war, sprang Ron vor und griff in die scheinbar leere Luft. Seine Hände bekamen Stoff zu packen und er schleuderte den Unsichtbaren mit Wucht gegen die Wand, auf das ihm unsanft die Luft aus der Lunge gepresst wurde.

Tastend arbeitete er sich über die Brust und den Hals zum Kopf immer am Stoff entlang und zog dann kräftig. Der Unsichtbarkeitsumhang raschelte und das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht von Draco kam zum Vorschein. „Sieh an, sieh an", murmelte der Rotschopf und schleifte den ungeliebten Mitschüler zu einem nah gelegenen Klassenzimmer. Der Slytherin wehrte sich zwar nach Kräften, aber wenig erfolgreich. Zum einen weil er immer noch nach Luft schnappte, zum anderen weil er seinem Angreifer in Größe und Muskelmasse nicht gewachsen war.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss und Ron schubste sein Opfer gegen einen der Schülerbänke. Wie ein nasser Sack fiel Draco auf die Sitzgelegenheit und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. „Wie… wie hast du mich entdeckt?", japste er im bemitleidenswerten Versuch Zeit zu schinden, aber Ron lehnte sich mit einem frivolen Grinsen gegen die Tür und antwortete genüsslich, „Ich würde dich sogar noch unter einem Misthaufen riechen, Malfoy." „Ich bin beeindruckt, Wiesel. Bist du allein auf den Spruch gekommen oder musste ihn deine Schlammblutfreundin vorsagen?", höhnte der Slytherin mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Anscheinend muss ich Blaise' Worten Nachdruck verleihen", drohte der Schlacks mit harter Stimme, doch der Andere lachte nur. „Was willst du tun? Mir noch mal die Nase brechen?", giftete der blonde Junge und sah seinem Widersacher in die Augen. „Halt mich für einfallslos, aber ja, das war in der Tat meine Absicht." „Muggelgetue!", spie Draco voller Verachtung aus, „Du und dieser Blutsverräter Longbottom kennt wohl keine anständigen Flüche." „Ich mag die Muggelmethode. Sie ist so schön …brachial", verriet Ron mit einem breiten Grinsen und stieß sich von der Tür ab.

„Bleib…", setzte der Slytherin an und zog seinen Zauberstab, aber Ron war noch viel, viel schneller. Überrascht nicht das Überraschungsmoment zu haben, hielt Draco inne und beide standen sich mit aufeinander gerichteten Waffen gegenüber. „Also gut", räumte Ron gutmütig ein, „Klären wir das auf Zaubererart." Sofort setzte Malfoy zu einem Zauber an und stach mit dem Stab in Richtung Kontrahent. Mit einem scharfen Wippen seines Stabes jedoch ließ Ron den ausgestreckten Arm Dracos sich beugen und plötzlich zeigte die Spitze des Stabs auf dessen Gesicht. Es gab einen Knall und der Slytherin wurde in die Möbel katapultiert, wo er in einem großen Chaos liegen blieb. Klappernd fiel der Zauberstab vor Rons Füße, der ihn lässig auflas und durch die Luft wirbelte.

„Dein Mäntelchen behalte ich", erzählte der Weasley in den Raum und warf sich besagtes Stück über die Schultern, „und deinen Zauberstab kannst du dir bei Snape wieder abholen. Ich werde ihm sagen, ich hätte ihn auf dem Jungenklo gefunden. Bis zum nächsten Mal." Mit schadenfrohem Lachen verließ der Rotschopf den Raum und eilte mit großen Schritten zu seinem ursprünglichen Ziel. An der unscheinbaren Tür angekommen mäßigte er sein Tempo und öffnete sie vorsichtig.

Doch Vorsicht erwies sich als überflüssig, denn niemand kümmerte sich um sein verspätetes Eintreffen. Vielmehr konzentrierte sich die Aufmerksamkeit auf ein lautstarkes Wortduell am Ende der Halle um das sich die versammelte DA in einem Halbkreis geschart hatte. Wegen des Echos in der großen Halle, konnte er weder die Worte ausmachen, noch die Sprecher identifizieren. Rasch durchquerte er die Halle, vorbei an den silbrig glänzenden Denkarien und bahnte sich einen Weg durch seine Mitschüler. Neben Ginny, die in der ersten Reihe stand, blieb er stehen und während er das Geschehen beobachtete, fragte er seine Schwester, „Was geht hier vor?"

Er konnte nun sehen, dass es Hermine und Neville waren, die sich einen Wettstreit im Schreien lieferten. Im Hintergrund stand Blaise, die das Ganze hilflos mit ansah. Die umstehenden Schüler schienen noch keine Partei ergriffen zu haben, sondern den Ausgang des Wortgefechtes abzuwarten, dass den Anschein erweckte jeden Moment zu einem nonverbalen Duell mit schlagenden Argumenten werden zu können. Die beiden Streithähne standen fast Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze und rückten mit jedem gebrülltem Wort einen Millimeter näher aneinander.

„Neville hat erklärt, dass er in die Denkarien eintauchen wird und Hermine in dieser Zeit die Führung übernehmen soll. Sie hat ihm darauf vorgeworfen den einfachen Weg zu gehen und sich mit einer weiteren rücksichtslosen Aktion vor den Konsequenzen seiner vorherigen drücken zu wollen", erklärte Ginny, wobei sie die Stimme heben musste, um sich über das Gezeter hinweg verständlich zu machen. „Aha", machte ihr Bruder, der das Geschehen mit konzentriertem Blick verfolgte und man konnte sehen, wie seine Gedanken rasten. Beiläufig reichte er seiner Schwester den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, die ihn kommentarlos entgegennahm.

Als Hermine kurz darauf für eine Sekunde ihre Litanei unterbrach, um Luft für den finalen Schlag zu sammeln, sprang Ron zwischen die Beiden und legte einen Arm um die Schultern seiner Freundin und den anderen über die von Neville. Dann nutzte er seine überlegene Präsenz dazu die beiden Überrumpelten ein paar Schritte von der Masse wegzudrücken und sich mit ihm nach vorne zu beugen, sodass ihre Ohren auf einer Höhe mit seinem Mund waren. Die Kontrahenten waren so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen und so überrascht von seinem entschiedenen Eingreifen, dass sie es widerstandslos über sich ergehen ließen.

Ron hob kurz den Kopf, um einen Blick mit Blaise zu tauschen, die unmerklich nickte. „So, ihr beiden, Mund zu, Ohren auf", herrschte er die Kontrahenten leise aber scharf an. „Da ihr beide euch aufführt wie Pixies im Klassenzimmer werde _ich_ ab jetzt das Reden übernehmen", fuhr Ron etwas ruhiger fort als immer noch keine Gegenwehr erfolgte, „Euer Motto ist jetzt: süß und knuddelig." Nachdem der Junge sicher war, dass seine Worte angekommen waren, richtete er sich schnell auf und zog die Anderen unerbittlich mit. Bevor sie sich auf die rasche Bewegung einstellen konnten, wirbelte er sie zu der versammelten DA herum, die Arme immer noch fest um die Schultern gelegt, und flüsterte aus dem Mundwinkel, „Lächeln!"

„Was für ein blödes Missverständnis", eröffnete Ron fröhlich den wartenden DA-Mitgliedern, „Aber das ist jetzt beigelegt. Neville hat entschieden, wie es sein Recht als Anführer ist, zusammen mit Blaise die riskante Erkundung der Denkarien vorzunehmen." Die Schüler nahmen diese Nachricht mit verhaltener Begeisterung auf und an einigen Stellen entluden sich aufgestaute Spannungen in Form von kurzen und heftigen Wortgeplänkeln. Ron gab ihnen die Zeit, die Ankündigung zu verarbeiten und nutzte die Pause um seine bevormundeten Freunde zu erinnern, „Süß und knuddelig."

Als wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, verkündete der Schlacks die nächste Entscheidung, die er getroffen hatte, „Da wir nicht wissen, wie lange diese Erforschung dauern wird und welche Gefahren dabei warten, werden Hermine und ich die Verantwortung in dieser Zeit übernehmen. Danke, das war es schon." Nachdem er geendet hatte verbeugte sich der Junge mehrmals, vorbei er immer wieder seine Freunde mitzog, damit deren Proteste im allgemeinen Stimmgewirr, das sich entfaltet hatte, unterging.

Erst als der letzte durch die Tür war, ließ er sie los. Die beiden sprangen von ihm weg, als würden sie in seiner Nähe verbrennen und gifteten ihn beide an. Ron ließ es ruhig über sich ergehen, bis die beiden Schreihälse heiser wurden. „Ruhe", rief er mit voller Stimme, um das letzte Krächzen zu beenden. „Ich weiß gar nicht, worüber ihr euch so aufregt. Vermutlich wisst ihr es selber nicht einmal", sagte der Rotschopf den Anderen ins Gesicht, während sie ihn weiterhin mit Blicken töteten.

„Warum musstest du Blaise da mit hineinziehen?", entrüstete sich schließlich Neville mit rauer Stimme. „Weil sie es wollte, vielleicht?", konterte Ron sarkastisch und setzte noch einen oben drauf, „Du warst nur zu eigensinnig es zu sehen. Wie Harry." Auf dieses Stichwort löste sich Blaise von ihrem Platz, wo sie die ganze Zeit ausgeharrt hatte. „Er hat Recht. Ich hatte nur nicht das Herz es dir zu sagen", gestand die Slytherin und griff nach den Händen ihres Freunds. „Wenn du jetzt sagst, ‚Es ist viel zu gefährlich', siehst du mich nie wieder", warnte sie halb im Scherz und Nevilles Mund schnappte wieder zu und er drückte sie an sich, damit seinen ertappten Gesichtsausdruck nicht sah.

„Und wie", machte eine gereizte Hermine auf sich aufmerksam, „kommst du auf die Idee, in meinem Namen die Führung der DA an dich zu reißen?" „Weil du es nie auf eigene Faust getan hättest", rüffelte sie Ron trocken und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken fügte er an, „Genauso wenig wie du eingestehen würdest, dass hinter den großen Reden über Verantwortung ein kleines Mädchen steht, das schreckliche Angst davor hat sich selber dieser Verantwortung zu stellen." „Das ist nicht…", empörte sich der Bücherwurm, doch ein wissender Blick von Ron brachte sie zum schweigen und ihr Kopf sackte nach unten.

„Aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, wie du da mit rein kommst. Du hast bisher nie derartige Ambitionen geäußert", mischte sich Neville ein, der Blaise immer noch eng umschlungen hielt. „Warum sollte ich auch", sagte Ron schulterzuckend, „Ich wusste, dass ich Harry oder dir nicht das Wasser reichen kann, also blieb ich immer in der Nähe um zu lernen. Jetzt denke ich, ist es an der Zeit zu sehen, wie viel ich lernen konnte." „Also gut", gestand Neville mit einem schiefen Grinsen ein, „ich bin zwar nicht glücklich, wie sich die Dinge entwickelt haben, aber danke. Du hast anscheinend eine Lösung gefunden."

Ron quittierte die Anerkennung mit einem Nicken und sah sich in der Kammer des Schreckens um. „Wollt ihr direkt loslegen?", fragte er Neville und Blaise, die sich daraufhin fragend ansahen. „Ja, es hat keinen Sinn es weiter aufzuschieben. Wir haben genug Zeit durch unser Zaudern verloren", erklärte Neville entschieden, nährte sich dem rechten Denkarium aber nur zögerlich. Die Anderen folgten ihm und stellten sich hinter den Jungen, als dieser sich zu dem silbrigen Gespinst herunterbeugte. Blaise legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und machte sich innerlich darauf gefasst ihn zurückzureißen, sollte er nach vorne fallen.

Ganz langsam streckte Neville seinen Arm aus und tauchte erst die Fingerspitzen, dann die ganze Hand in das Becken. Kleine, unstetige Wellen begannen sich auszubreiten, aber ansonsten geschah erstmal nichts. „Wie fühlt es sich an?", hauchte Hermine, die den Atem angehalten hatte. „Komisch, wie dünnes Wasser", flüsterte Neville kaum vernehmlich zurück, dann regte sich etwas. Erst langsam und fast schon zögerlich, genau wie Neville, begannen sich die Erinnerungen an dem Arm des Jungen nach oben zu schieben. Einige Male wichen sie auch wieder ein Stück zurück, so als trauten sie dem Eindringling nicht. Schließlich erreichten sie die Schulter und zogen zielstrebig weiter über den Hals bis in sein Gesicht.

Urplötzlich geriet das ganze Becken in Aufruhr und die Bewegungen der Erinnerungen beschleunigten sich rasend von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Die Erinnerungen flossen über Mund, Nase und Augen in Nevilles Kopf. Der Junge blieb ganz ruhig dabei, nur beim ersten Eintritt entfuhr ihm ein leichter Seufzer. Blaise' Hand dagegen krallte sich in den Stoff seiner Robe als der Inhalt des ganzen Denkariums in ihrem Freund verschwand. Der ganze Vorgang dauerte keine Minute, dann lag das leere Steinbassin vor ihnen.

„Geht's ihm gut?", fragte Hermine unsicher und musterte den hockenden Gryffindor mit sorgenvollem Blick. „Ich weiß nicht", räumte Blaise ein und zog behutsam an Nevilles Schulter. Dann griff sie blitzschnell zu, als Neville einfach nach hinten kippte und bekam seinen Kopf gerade rechtzeitig zu fassen, um zu verhindern, dass er auf den Boden schlug. Ganz vorsichtig bettete sie ihn in ihren Schoss und die beiden anderen Gryffindor knieten sich zu den Seiten ihres Hauskameraden. „Er scheint normal zu atmen", beobachtete Ron und sah dem Jungen ins ausdrucklose Gesicht, der die Augen wie im Schlaf geschlossen hatte.

Zärtlich strich die Slytherin ihrem Freund über die Stirn und sagte mit erstickter Stimme, „Er glüht." Ratlos was sie darauf entgegnen sollten, sahen sich Ron und Hermine verlegen an und schwiegen. So saßen sie eine Weile beisammen, dann traten silberne Fäden unter Nevilles Augenlidern hervor. Ron, der es als erster bemerkte, machte die Mädchen darauf aufmerksam und fasziniert verfolgten sie, wie der Faden den Weg der Erinnerungen zurückfloss. Von den Fingerspitzen glitt er auf die kalten Steinplatten, wand sich ziellos umher und begann nach und nach zu verdampfen.

Nach einigen Sekunden zuckte Hermine zusammen. „Schnell, helft mir", drängte sie panisch und begann an Nevilles Bein zu zerren. Blaise und Ron verstanden für eine Sekunde nicht, was das sollte, dann ging ihnen ein Licht auf. Hastig legten sie Neville so, dass sein Arm in das Becken zeigte. Als seine Fingerspitzen zwei Handbreit über dem Beckenboden schwebten, sammelten sich die Erinnerungen wie silbrige Wassertropfen, bevor sie geräuschlos herabtropften und zuerst einen Klecks bildeten, der sich gemächlich ausdehnte und allmählich zu einer Pfütze wurde.

Es verstrichen die Minuten in andächtiger Stille und erst als die Erinnerungen sich auf die Größe einer Untertasse ausgedehnt hatten, ließ Ron erst den Blick über das restliche Bassin streifen und sah dann auf die andere Seite der Halle, wo das zweite Denkarium schweigend wartete. Schließlich blieb sein Blick auf Blaise ruhen, die seinen Bewegungen gefolgt war. „Es scheint viel Zeit in Anspruch zu nehmen, aber sonst ungefährlich zu sein. Je eher du anfängt, desto besser", sagte der Junge sanft. Blaise antwortete nicht gleich, sondern blickte erst noch einmal zu dem Denkarium und dann auf Neville herab.

„Keine Sorge, wir geben auf ihn acht", versprach Hermine mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln. „Und auf dich natürlich auch", fügte Ron grinsend hinzu. Blaise erwiderte das Grinsen flüchtig und erhob sich widerstrebend. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Nevilles Antlitz drehte sie sich um und durchmaß steif die Halle. Hermine und Ron folgten ein paar Schritte dahinter und sahen mit einem mulmigen Gefühl zu, wie sich die Szene wiederholte. Sie betteten auch Blaise parallel zu dem Beckenrand, sodass ihr Arm den Erinnerungen den Weg zurück in das Denkarium wies.

„Was sie wohl gerade erleben?", wunderte sich Hermine nachdem sie wieder eine gefühlte Ewigkeit nutzlos in dem unheimlich stillen Raum verbracht hatte. „Ich weiß es nicht", bekundete Ron, „Aber ich muss dir noch erzählen, was ich vorhin erlebt habe." „Warte", stoppte ihn das Mädchen, „Nicht hier. Wir sollten jemanden suchen, der sich um die beiden kümmert und dann kannst du mir von deinem Abenteuer erzählen." „Einverstanden, ich habe auch schon jemanden im Sinn, der für die Aufgabe wie geschaffen ist", versicherte Ron und führte sie mit großen Schritten aus der Kammer.

Die Türen mit dem Phönix und dem Löwen schlossen sich lautlos hinter ihnen und das Licht in der Kammer verblasste, bis nur noch zwei silberne Punkte in der Dunkelheit leuchteten. Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei drang aus Nevilles Mund. Ein Schatten regte sich.


	32. Kapitel: Das Ziel vor Augen

** Kapitel 32: Das Ziel vor Augen **

Wie ein Ertrinkender, der unverhofft die Oberfläche erreicht, saugte Neville seine Lungen voll Luft und fuhr mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die Höhe. Schwindel erfasste ihn sofort und sein Körper taumelte wie ein Blatt im Sturm. Er kniff die Augen wieder zusammen, damit er nicht mit ansehen musste, wie die Welt sich um ihn herum drehte. Er torkelte zweimal im Kreis und fiel fast nach vorne, wovon ihn nur ein unerwarteter Widerstand zurückhielt. Breitbeinig fand er ein zittriges Gleichgewicht und stütze sich mit seinen Händen auf den Knien ab, um mehr Stabilität zu bekommen.

Jemand klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und hielt ihm etwas vor, doch der Junge kämpfte noch zu sehr mit sich selbst um sich weiter darum zu kümmern. Ebenso plötzlich wie der Schwindel überkam ihm eine Welle der Übelkeit. Ohne Nachzudenken umfasste er den Eimer vor sich und füllte ihn mit etwas, dass er unmöglich mit einem ihm bekannten Nahrungsmittel in Verbindung bringen konnte. Nachdem sein Magen auch vom letzten Bisschen Inhalt befreit hatte, verschwand der Eimer aus seinem Blickfeld und man führte ihn zu einem Stuhl.

Langsam klärte sich sein verschwommener Blick und zwei Gesichter hoben sich vom unscharfen Hintergrund ab. Der Gryffindor blinzelte ein paar Mal und erkannte Ron und Hermine, die sich vor ihn gehockt hatten und besorgt ansahen. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch heraus kam nur heiseres Gekrächze. Sein Mund war so trocken wie Binns Unterricht und anstatt einer Zunge schien sich ein Flubberwurm darin zu befinden. „Warte, trink erstmal was", bremste ihn Hermine und hielt ihm einen Becher mit Wasser an die Lippen.

Der erste Schluck, so kam es ihm vor, erreichte nicht seinen Magen, weil sein Körper die ganze Feuchtigkeit schon auf dem Weg dorthin aufsog. Auch nachdem er den ganzen Becher geleert hatte, kam er sich noch ausgetrocknet vor. Bevor er allerdings Versuche unternehmen konnte, den Wunsch nach mehr Wasser äußern zu können, hielt Hermine schon wieder einen gefüllten Becher vor seinen Mund, als ob sie seine Gedanken lesen könnte. Er wollte nach dem Becher greifen, weil es ihm nicht behagte in dieser Weise bedient zu werden, aber mit sanftem Nachdruck wurden seine Hände wieder nach unten gedrückt.

Er wollte protestieren als ihn von einer Sekunde auf die andere jegliche Kraft verließ. Wie ein entgräteter Fisch sackte er auf dem Stuhl zusammen. Noch nie im Leben hatte er sich so jämmerlich gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick. Rons mitfühlende Stimme machte es fast noch schlimmer. „Du solltest im Moment uns mehr vertrauen als deinem Körper. Du hast eine ziemlich harte Zeit hinter dir", teilte ihm sein Vertreter mit und Hermine fügte hinzu, „Trink jetzt, du brauchst viel Flüssigkeit um die Reste des Tranks auszuspülen, den wir die geben mussten, um dich am Leben zu halten."

Gehorsam leerte Neville den zweiten Becher und auch noch einen dritten. Ganz langsam kehrte das Gefühl in seine Glieder zurück und sein Kopf wurde wieder klar. Das erste Bedürfnis was um seine Aufmerksamkeit bettelte war Nahrungsaufnahme, dicht gefolgt von einem langen, heißen Bad. „Habt ihr auch was zu Essen da? Ich habe das Gefühl seit einer Woche nichts gegessen zu haben", brachte er leise, aber überraschender Weise verständlich heraus. „Halt dich fest, mein Freund. Du hast einiges länger als eine Woche nichts gegessen, wenn man es genau nimmt. Du warst…", an der Stelle wurde Ron von Hermine rüde unterbrochen.

„Ron! Das kann warten", wies sie ihn streng zu Recht. Der Junge rollte mit den Augen, „Er muss es früher oder später erfahren." „Ja, später", fuhr im Hermine über den Mund. „Wie lange?", mischte sie Neville ein, was ihn einen bösen Blick von Hermine einbrachte. „Zwei Monate und ein paar Tage", antwortete Ron in einem Zug und sprang von Hermine weg, deren Blick von böse auf vernichtend geschaltet hatte. „Er wollte es wissen", verteidigte sich der Weasley trotzig in Richtung Hermine, während Neville ihn mit erstauntem Gesicht anglotzte.

„Zwei Monate?", hauchte Neville ungläubig, doch keiner der beiden hörte ihn, weil sie in ein hitziges Wortgefecht verwickelt waren. Mühevoll hob er den Arm und rollte den Ärmel zurück. Er sah sofort, dass Ron recht gehabt haben musste. Die Muskulatur war stark atrophisiert und seine Haut hat einen ungesunden gräulichen Ton angenommen, vermutlich wegen des langen Entzugs von Sonnenlicht. Vorsichtig rieb er mit den Fingerkuppen über die deutlich hervortretenden Venen. Feine Härchen lösten sich aus ihren ausgetrockneten Poren und schwebten zu Boden.

Er riss sich von dem Anblick los und hob wieder den Kopf. Ron und Hermine waren noch immer am Streiten. „Ehm! Was habe ich verpasst?", fragte er mit durchdringender Stimme. Sollte er tatsächlich zwei Monate verloren habe, konnte er es jetzt nicht mehr ändern, also wollte er wenigstens möglichst schnell ins Leben zurückfinden. Hermine, die sich richtig in Rage geredet hatte, schien ihn lieber schnellstens aus eben jenem herausbefördern zu wollen. Wie der Lauf einer doppelläufigen Schrotflinte fuhr ihr Kopf herum und nahm ihn ins Visier. Der Finger am Abzug zitterte.

Im letzten Moment bremste sich das Mädchen und giftete stattdessen, „Das kann dir dieser Troll erklären, er scheint ja Redebedarf zu haben." Dann rauschte sie davon. Die Jungen sahen ihr hinterher und als sie verschwunden war, fragte Neville, „Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?" „Nein", beruhigte ihn Ron, der einen sehr gelassenen Eindruck auf ihn machte und sich irgendwie einen zweiten Stuhl organisiert hatte. „Sie findet lediglich kein Buch mit dem Titel ‚Wie bereite ich einen Haufen Schüler auf den Kampf gegen einen möglicherweise unsterblichen Gegner vor, der keine Skrupel hat zu töten' und das macht sie nervös und reizbar", eröffnete ihm der Rotschopf humorlos, nachdem er sich auf den Stuhl hatte fallen lassen.

„Mich würde es nervös machen, wenn es solch ein Buch geben würde", erwiderte Neville grinsend und auch über das Gesicht seines Gegenübers huschte ein echtes Lächeln. „Ja, du hast Recht. Aber ehrlich gesagt, sie kommt nicht gut mit der Verantwortung klar. Sie macht sich zu viele Sorgen und vertraut der DA zu wenig. Ich fürchte, weil sie in sich selbst am wenigsten Vertrauen hat. Du kennst Hermine: keine Bücher, kein Wissen, keine Sicherheit. Meine Hoffnung ist, dass sie weiter so aggressiv versucht ihre Unsicherheit zu kaschieren", sagte Ron ernst und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar. Erst jetzt fiel Neville auf, dass Ron seine Haare kurz trug. Es ließ ihn strenger aussehen und brachte sein hageres Gesicht besser zur Geltung.

Dann fiel ihm etwas anders auf. „Du _wolltest_ dich mit ihr streiten?", fragte Neville erstaunt und betrachtete die Szene aus einem völlig neuen Blickwinkel. Der Andere nickte und ergänzte die Geste mit, „Es war eine gute Gelegenheit. Die erste in dieser Woche." „Seid ihr immer noch…?", hakte Neville vorsichtig nach. „Natürlich", grinste Ron und wurde rot, „Ihre Wutausbrüche sind zwar heftig, aber sie gehen schnell vorbei. Ich gebe ihr ein Ventil, über das sie ihre Ängste ablassen kann." Neville stutzte. „Weiß sie, dass du es absichtlich machst?", wunderte er sich und Rons Grinsen wurde etwas breiter.

„Dieser Punkt ist immer wieder ein guter Anfang für einen Streit. Natürlich weiß sie, dass ich ihr damit helfe, aber sie würde lieber Draco Malfoy heiraten als es zuzugeben", lachte der Junge und dann wurde sein Ton träumerisch, „Sie ist sehr stolz – und auch dickköpfig." _Darum liebe ich sie_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, doch auch das schien Neville zu hören und sogar noch mehr. Der Anführer der DA schien das Glück zu verstehen, das Ron verspürte, wenn er Hermine sah, wie sie gegen ihre Sorgen kämpfte, und auch die Pein, die sein Herz während ihrer Streitereien quälten. „Wenn ich dir zuhöre, scheint deine Zeit schwerer gewesen zu sein als meine", sagte Neville mitfühlend, doch Ron winkte ab.

„Wart mal ab, bis du das erste Mal aufs Klo musst", feixte der Schlacks und erhob sich. „Wieso?", stutzte Neville und glaubte seinen Magen rumoren zu hören. „Blaise hat da so ein paar Andeutungen gemacht", verriet Ron, doch Neville hatte ihm nach dem ersten Wort nicht mehr zugehört. _Blaise!,_ schoss es Neville durch den Kopf. „Wo ist sie?", fragte er fahrig. „Sie ist mit Dumbledore unterwegs. Über ihre Familie sind wir auf die Spur des vierten Horkrux gekommen. Anscheinend ist es im Besitz einer alten Reinblüterfamilie", fasste Ron zusammen.

„Und da nimmt sie Dumbledore mit? Er ist doch der Irrwicht aller Reinblüter – und zudem immer noch verletzt, oder?", wunderte sich Neville, der sich wünschte statt Dumbledore an Blaise' Seite zu sein. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du einen Drachen mit zu Verhandlungen bringst, sind die Leute vielleicht nicht unbedingt _freundlicher_ zu dir, aber sie sind viel _entgegenkommender_. Und Dumbledore passt im Gegensatz zu Drachen durch die Tür. Außerdem bestand er darauf mitzukommen. Er sagte, wenn er nicht mehr helfen könne, könnte er sich auch direkt aufs Totenbett legen."

„Komm, wir gehen", schlug Ron vor, „Blaise müsste gleich wieder hier sein." Mit einem letzten Blick über die Denkarien hievte sich Neville vorsichtig in die Höhe. Im ersten Moment schwankte er noch ein wenig, dann ging er mit kleinen Schritten Richtung Ausgang. Ron blieb einen halben Schritt hinter ihm, immer bereit den Anführer der DA zu stützen, sobald dieser von seinen Kräften verlassen wurde.

Während sie sich so langsam vorwärts bewegten, fragte Neville, „Was ist sonst noch geschehen während ich… fort war? Wie steht es um die DA?" „Wir haben hart gearbeitet", grunzte Ron und Neville entging nicht der mürrische Unterton. „Du bist nicht zufrieden?", hakte er besorgt nach. „Doch", lenkte Ron zögerlich ein, „Für ihr Alter haben die Meisten beachtliche Fortschritte gemacht, aber lass uns ehrlich sein: Es sind Kinder, egal was Harry, du oder ich ihnen beigebracht haben und wie sehr wir sie drillen."

„Du glaubst also nicht, dass sie gegen die Todesser bestehen können?", bohrte Neville weiter, weil er spürte, dass sie noch nicht beim eigentlichen Punkt angekommen waren. Ron grübelte ein paar Schritte, bevor er antwortete, „Es sind alles solide Zauberer und im Gegensatz zu den Todessern darin trainiert gemeinsam zu kämpfen. Also ja, solange wir die zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit haben, werden wir … bestehen." „Du zögerst, wieso?", wunderte sich Neville, der sich keinen Reim darauf machen konnte.

Ron seufzte, dann sagte er mit belegter Stimme und gesenktem Kopf, „Einige werden sterben. Und jeder der stirbt, wird mich auf ewig verfolgen." Neville blieb stehen und drehte sich zu dem anderen Jungen um. Dieser begegnete seinem Blick mit feuchten Augen und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. „Während Harry da war, gab es diese Vorstellung nicht. Harry würde alle beschützen. Harry würde jedem dem Tod entreißen, egal wie. Aber Harry ist jetzt nicht mehr da, jetzt spür ich schon die Geister der Toten in meinem Rücken", sagte der Rotschopf schaudernd.

Entschlossen machte Neville einen Schritt nach vorne und umschloss Rons Arm mit fester Hand. Von seiner Schwäche merkte er nichts mehr. „Niemand wird sterben", sagte der Anführer der DA und betonte jedes Wort, als wollte er es auf Rons Stirn eingraben, „Es stimmt, Harry ist nicht mehr da, aber ich bin hier. Und Blaise. Und Hermine. Und du. Uns wurde die DA anvertraut und solange bis wir die Verantwortung tragen, wird keiner sterben und wenn wir Tods Sense zerbrechen müssen, um es zu verhindern. Du sagtest eben noch, dass wir vertrauen haben müssen, also höre auf deinen eigenen Rat."

Eine Zeit lang herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden, während sie sich unbewegt gegenüber standen und sich in die Augen starrten. Am Ende war es Ron der blinzelte. „Du hast Recht", räumte der Schlacks ein, „Ich hatte diese Standpauke verdient. Bitte verzeih mir meine Torheit." „Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen", stellte Neville richtig und ließ Ron los, „Die Bürde der Verantwortung wiegt schwer auf allen Schultern, besonders auf denen guter Anführer." Da rang sich Ron ein Grinsen ab. „Hör uns an, wir reden schon wie alte Knacker, dabei sind wir noch immer in der Schule." „Ja", lachte Neville, „Wir sind schon alle ziemlich altklug."

„Es ist gut, dass du wieder bei uns bist. Mit dir habe ich direkt viel weniger Angst vor Voldi", erklärte Ron und gemeinsamen gingen sie weiter. „Wo du gerade Voldemort erwähnst? Hat der Orden etwas Neues erfahren?" Schlagartig war Ron wieder ernst. „Nein, nichts von Bedeutung. Er taucht mal hier auf, mal dort. Immer eindrucksvoll, nie grausam. Sein Versteck können wir nicht finden, genau so wenig wie wir etwas über seine Pläne erfahren konnten. Selbst Dumbledore gibt offen zu, dass er nicht versteht was vor sich geht. Aber alle sagen, er ist gefährlicher als jemals zuvor."

„Das sind wir auch", knurrte Neville unbeeindruckt. Mittlerweile hatten sie das Eingangsportal passiert und die ersten Strahlen der Frühlingssonne leuchteten ihnen ins Gesicht. „Sieh mal dort", sagte Ron plötzlich und deutete in den Himmel. Neville folgte seinem Blick und erspähte zwei dunkle Punkte, die schnell größer wurden. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis die zwei großen Thestrale zur Landung ansetzten und die Gestalten auf ihren Rücken zu erkennen waren. Auf dem einen saß ein zusammengesunkener Dumbledore, der sich verkrampft auf seinem Reittier hielt. Auf dem stürmischeren der beiden Flugrösser ritt Blaise, deren langen Haare wie ein schwarzer Schleier hinter ihr herflatterten. Als sie Neville und Ron erblickte, riss sie eine Faust in die Höhe und präsentierte einen goldenen Gegenstand.

Seite an Seite warteten Ron und Neville bis die Slytherin sich elegant von dem magischen Wesen geschwungen hatte und sich bei diesem bedankt hatte. Das pferdeähnliche Tier sah sie aus großen Augen an und trottete dann Richtung Verbotener Wald. Dann drehte Blaise sich grinsend um, warf Ron den Gegenstand zu, den er ihn meisterlicher Hütermanier fing, und sich in Nevilles Arme. Der barg sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und atmete ihren Duft ein wie den Odem des Lebens. „Geht's dir gut?", erkundigte sich Blaise sorgenvoll und strich ihm durch seinen halblangen Haarschopf.

„Jetzt ja", murmelte Neville in ihr Ohr und ergab sich vollkommen diesem Moment. Erst als er eine Schimpftirade hörte, blickte er widerwillig auf und sah wie Dumbledore ungelenk vom Rücken des Thestrals stakste. Der alte Zauberer schimpfte wie ein Poltergeist, der lange Bart stand in alle Richtungen ab und die Brille war ihm halb von der Nase gerutscht. Nur langsam beruhigte sich der Schulleiter, bändigte seinen Bart und rückte die Brille gerade. „Oh, entschuldigt bitte. Diese alten Knochen wollen nicht mehr so recht. Da darf ein alter Mann auch mal unflätig werden", rechtfertige sich der wahrlich alte Mann, als er die verblüfften Blicke des jugendlichen Trios sah.

„Keine Sorge, Professor, wir behalten es für uns", versicherte Ron, der danach dem Gegenstand in seiner Hand die volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. „Dein Ausflug war erfolgreich, wie ich sehe", sagte Neville zu Blaise, die ihn glücklich anstrahlte. „Ja, das vierte Horkrux", jubilierte sie und Neville fügte hinzu, „von sechs." Schlagartig wurde es so leise, dass man das Schnauben der Thestrale aus dem Verbotenen Wald hören konnte. „Bist du dir sicher? Sechs Horkruxe?", fragte Dumbledore hin und her gerissen zwischen Skepsis und Erleichterung.

Neville zögerte nur eine Sekunde bevor er sagte, „Ja, sechs Horkruxe, sieben Seelensplitter." „Sieben", murmelte Dumbledore leise vor sich hin und starrte zu Boden, „Ich hatte es mir fast gedacht. Eine mächtige Zahl, die Sieben, aber auch eine Hoffnungsvolle." „Das bedeutet ja…", setzte Ron an, doch Dumbledore fiel ihm schneidend dazwischen, „dass wir reingehen sollten. Diese wichtigen Dinge sollten in meinem Büro besprochen werden, nicht im Freien." Gemeinsam gingen sie wieder ins Schloss.

Auf dem Weg zum Büro von Dumbledore entschuldigte sich Neville und verschwand auf die Toilette. Als er in dem Arbeitszimmer des Schulleiters wieder zu ihnen aufschloss, waren seine Augen wässrig, was ihm mitfühlende Blicke von Blaise einbrachte. Ron grinste ungeniert. „Also", zog Dumbledore die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, „fassen wir zusammen. Das erste Horkrux war das Tagebuch mit dem Mister Weasleys Schwester eine schicksalhafte Begegnung hatte…"

„Ja, und danach hatte das Buch eine schicksalhafte Begegnung mit Harry", feixte der Rotschopf, der sofort entschuldigend die Arme hob, als Dumbledore in wegen der Unterbrechung scharf ansah. „Zweitens der Ring, den wir unter unvorhersehbaren Umständen zerstört haben", fuhr der alte Zauberer fort und strich unbewusst über seine Seite in der das Stück Metall steckte und sich langsam seinem Herz nährte. Die Anwesenden nickten betroffen, was Dumbledore gekonnt übersah. „Dann das Diadem von Rowena Ravenclaw, leichtsinniger Weise hier in Hogwarts versteckt und aus sicherer Entfernung von Miss Zabini zerstört – Ja?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore höflich, als Neville die Hand hochhob, als säße er im Unterricht. „Streber", murmelte Ron von der Seite.

„Voldemort hat ein Teil seiner Seele _hier_ versteckt?", wunderte sich Neville verständnislos. „In der Tat. Ich kann mir darauf ebenso wenig einen Reim machen wie Sie, aber es ist eine Tatsache, dass wir besagtes Erbstück des Hauses Ravenclaw mit der Hilfe einiger Geister und den Hinweisen von Miss Zabini schnell finden und ohne Zwischenfälle vernichten konnten", wiederholte der Schulleiter und strich sichtlich zufrieden über seinen Bart.

„Was uns zu diesem Schätzchen bringt", sagte Ron und stellte einen kleinen goldenen Becher auf den Schreibtisch. „Richtig, der Becher von Helga Hufflepuff selbst. Ein Jammer, dass ein so bedeutender Gegenstand der Zaubereigeschichte geopfert werden muss", beklagte Dumbledore und betrachtete das Objekt liebevoll. Neville räusperte sich und fragte dann, „Woher wissen wir, dass das ausgerechnet der Becher von Helga Hufflepuff ist?"

Bevor jemand was sagen konnte, stieß Ron den Kelch an, sodass er umfiel und mit dem Fuß auf Neville zeigte. Auf der Unterseite waren ein Dachs und die Initialen H.H. eingraviert. „Okay, vergesst die Frage. Aber wie zerstören wir es?", erkundigte sich der Junge und schob schnell hinter, „Ohne das irgendwer zu Schaden kommt?" „Ich werde mit einigen Kollegen eine sehr genaue Untersuchung durchführen und alle etwaigen Schutzzauber entfernen, danach wird einer von ihnen das Schwert von Gryffindor in die Hand nehmen und die Sache zu Ende bringen", erklärte der erfahrene Zauberer, der nicht mehr den Eindruck erweckte noch mal selbst das Heft in die Hand nehmen zu wollen.

Nachdem Neville dies vernommen hatte, befiel ihn eine große Müdigkeit und er konnte ein herzhaftes Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Dumbledore versicherte, sich um die Vorbereitungen zu kümmern und sie zu rufen, sobald das Horkrux bereit war zerstört zu werden. Daraufhin begab sich Neville auf kürzestem Weg ins Schlafgemach und fiel auf sein Bett, wo er sofort einschlief. Die vielen interessierten Blicke, die ihm unterwegs folgten, hatte er nicht bemerkt.


	33. Kapitel: Bitterer Triumph

**Kapitel 33: Bitterer Triumph**

Die Woche, die Dumbledore brauchte um das erbeutete Horkrux zu präparieren, verging für Neville wie im Fluge. Nicht nur Blaise schien alles daran zu setzten die verlorene Zeit zu kompensieren, auch die Lehrkräfte hatten Nachholbedarf. Einige, wie Sprout und Flitwick, gaben sich mit kurzen Demonstrationen zufrieden, die bewiesen, dass er immer noch locker mit dem Stoff mithalten konnte. Andere, wie McGonagall und Snape, verlangten jedoch, dass er alle nicht abgegebene Hausaufgaben aus der verpassten Zeit nachreichte.

Snape legte auch noch ein paar Strafarbeiten oben drauf, um, wie er es ausdrückte, „sicherzugehen, dass das Wissen fundiert ist." Und mit einem wahrhaft überdimensionalen Grinsen eröffnete er Neville, dass er die an die 30 Meter Pergament bis Freitag, punkt 12 Uhr Mittags auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen haben wollte. Und Neville sollte es sich wagen eine weitere Stunde seines Unterrichtes zu verpassen, dann würde selbst Dumbledores schützende Hand seinen Hinauswurf nicht mehr verhindern können!

Also blieb dem Anführer der DA nichts anderes übrig als seine Erkenntnisse aus dem Gedächtnistrip niederzuschreiben und für den Rest der Woche zu vergessen. Auch das Training der DA überließ er weiterhin Ron, der einen akzeptabeln Ausgleich für Quidditch gefunden hatte. Denn, so hatte Neville herausgefunden, das hatte der ehemalige Kapitän zum großen Erstaunen – und Entsetzten! – für alle Flammensänger abgesagt. Ebenso wie weitere Teilnahmen am Hogwartsturnier und alle anderen außerunterrichtlichen Aktivitäten, die von der Schule angeboten wurde.

Neville fand es selbst etwas überzogen, konnte sich aber damit arrangieren, solange es die anderen Mitglieder der DA ebenfalls konnten. Außerdem hatte dieser Schachzug für soviel Furore gesorgt, dass seine Abwesenheit für lange Zeit niemandem aufgefallen war. Natürlich waren jetzt, wo er wieder aufgetaucht war, die Gerüchte wild ins Kraut geschossen und so war es ihm ganz Recht, dass er sich mit seinen Aufgaben zurückziehen konnte.

Das nächtelange Durcharbeiten wurde schließlich mit Snapes enttäuschtem Gesichtsausdruck belohnt als er diesem eine Minute vor Fristende den Berg an Pergamentrollen auf den Tisch knallte. Der geschlagene Lehrer brummte etwas von „sehr strenger Kontrolle der Schmiererei", aber das kratzte Neville wenig. Der Junge war sich sicher alle Aufgaben tadellos erfüllt zu haben. Ein Umstand der Snape sicher noch mehr frustrieren dürfte.

Euphorisch begab er sich zu Dumbledore, der ihm mitteilte, alle Schutzzauber von Voldemorts Seelengefängnis entfernt zu haben und er könne es relativ sicher zerstören. Tatsächlich verlief die Angelegenheit so problemlos wie unspektakulär ab, was Neville ein wenig überraschte. Dumbledore hatte seltsam zögerlich geklungen und das Wörtchen ‚relativ' ein wenig zu sehr betont. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte man sich jetzt voll und ganz auf das vorletzte Horkrux konzentrieren.

Zusammen mit Blaise verglich er die Erinnerungsfetzen aus Voldemorts Leben und setzte sie wie ein Mosaik zusammen. Natürlich war es nicht vollständig und einige Steinchen lagen an der falschen Stelle, aber das Gesamtbild war eindeutig. Das fünfte von sechs Horkruxen lag an einer Höhle am Meer, zu der Voldemort eine befremdende emotionale Beziehung aus seiner Jungendzeit hatte. Die Verzauberungen waren sehr trickreich, aber da Neville miterlebt hatte, wie Voldemort den Zauber sprach, sollten diese kein großes Hindernis darstellen.

Sorgen machten den Teenagern eher der See in der Höhle. Irgendetwas stimmte damit nicht, aber keiner hatte eine Idee was. „Ich werde Dumbledore fragen, ob er mit kommt", sagte Neville schließlich bedächtig, als keine Diskussion fruchtete. „Du willst zu dritt gehen? Denkst du nicht, dass wäre übertrieben?", wunderte sich Blaise. Langsam schüttelte Neville den Kopf, „Ich werde alleine mit Dumbledore gehen." Blaise machte große Augen, „Du willst mich nicht dabei haben. Warum?" „Nur ein Gefühl", sagte Neville vage.

„Ein Gefühl? Etwa männliche Intuition?", höhnte Blaise gereizt. „Nein", wehrte sich Neville und versuchte einen Strategiewechsel, „Ich denke nur, Dumbledore würde sich freuen, wenn wir ihn beteiligen würden. Immerhin fühlt er sich für Voldemorts Entwicklung verantwortlich und er kennt sich in Voldemorts Jugend immer noch am besten aus. Und du hast selbst gesagt, drei Leute wäre unnötig." Blaise zog eine Grimasse. Sie war mit den eigenen Waffen geschlagen worden.

Am nächsten Tag machten sich Neville und Dumbledore nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg. Sie hatten entschieden zu Fuß das Gelände zu verlassen und dann in die Nähe der Höhle zu apparieren. Es war Samstag, die Sonne schien und allgemein war alles in Sommerstimmung, was so gar nicht zu Nevilles mulmigem Gefühl passte. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, woher es kam, und Dumbledore war die Gelassenheit in Person. Also schob er seine Bedenken beiseite und erkundigte sich, „Warum haben Sie Thestrale benutzt um das letzte Horkrux zu holen?"

„Eine aufmerksame Frage", lobte der Schulleiter wohlwollend und sein Bart tanzte im Gehen, „Ehrlich gesagt war es nur Effekthascherei. Die alteingesessenen Familien sehen es nicht gerne, wenn man in die Nähe ihrer Häuser appariert und zu Fuß anzukommen gilt als muggelhaft. Die Anreise auf dem Rücken eines magischen Wesens war daher ein guter Kompromiss. Außerdem war es nicht allzu weit." „Und diese Reinblüter haben anstandslos ein Artefakt von Helga Hufflepuff herausgegeben?", brachte Neville seine nächste Frage vor.

Dumbledore lachte, „Ganz so einfach war es nicht. Ich musste eine nicht unbeachtliche Summe aufwenden um die Familie für ihren Verlust zu entschädigen. Oh, keine Sorge. Die Tatsache, dass wir dieses wertvolle Relikt der Zaubereigeschichte beschädigen mussten, trifft mich deutlich härter als der finanzielle Verlust." Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend den Weg entlang, bis Neville die Stirn in Falten legte.

„Was hat eine Reinblüterfamilie für ein Interesse an dem Becher von Helga Hufflepuff?", wunderte sich der Junge. Dumbledore strich sich mit steinerne Miene durch den Bart und erzählte angewidert, „Wie es sich herausstelle fand der Hausherr es amüsant aus dem Becher ‚der Sanften' seine abendliche Portion Muggelblut zu trinken – ein Wein, auch wenn dieser feine Unterschied die Sache nicht besser macht. Wie er überhaupt in den Besitz dieses Gegenstandes gekommen, ist auch mir ein Rätsel."

Auch Neville hatte nun das Gesicht verzogen und ihm schwante schon düsteres, wenn er an Familienfeste mit den Zabinis dachte. Als sie das Tor erreichten, das die Grenze zu Hogwarts markierte, packte Neville Dumbledore am Arm und gemeinsam apparierten sie an die Küste Englands. Salzige Seeluft schlug ihnen zur Begrüßung ins Gesicht und ein Schwarm Vögel stob Richtung Meer davon. Die beiden Zauberer sahen sich um und versuchten sich zu orientieren.

„Hier", rief Neville schließlich und führte den älteren Mann zu einem kaum erkennbaren Abstieg. Neville ließ dem Schulleiter den Vortritt und wollte gerade den ersten Schritt hinter machen als er im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung registrierte. Der Zauberstab flog in seine Hand und er rief „Impedimenta", doch zu spät. Die Umrisse der Vogels verblassten in der Luft und kurz darauf, war er vollkommen verschwunden. „Was ist passiert?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore alarmiert.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen. Voldemort weiß wahrscheinlich das wir hier sind", erklärte Neville und mit neuer Eile machten sie sich an den Abstieg. „Einer der Vögel ist sitzengeblieben als wir ankamen und nicht mit den anderen fortgeflogen. Zuerst habe ich mir nichts dabei gedacht, aber als er dann in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung davonflog, wurde ich misstrauisch und wollte ihn aufhalten, doch er ist verschwunden", fasste Neville zusammen, während sie sich an schmalen Simsen entlang zu einer Öffnung in der Klippe hinarbeiteten. „In der Tat, es gibt wohl nur eine Person, die einen Grund hätte hier einen magischen Beobachter zurückzulassen", stimmte Dumbledore der Einschätzung seines Schülers zu.

„Was aber wohl auch bedeutet, dass Voldemort weiß, dass wir auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen sind", schlussfolgerte Neville grimmig, als sie den Eingang zur Höhle erreichten. Die Steine, die das Loch formten, waren scharfkantig und der Sims besonders schmal, also beeilten sie sich in die Höhle zu kommen, denn der Wind zog gefährlich an ihren Roben und jeder Versuch sich festzuhalten musste in verlorenen Fingern enden. Es war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen nicht direkt vor den Eingang zu apparieren. Nach wenigen Schritten entzündeten sich Fackeln an den Wänden und erleuchteten einen kleinen Teil der großen Grotte.

Wie Neville es in Voldemorts Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, lag ein Boot bereit, das friedlich auf den dunkeln Wogen eines natürlichen Sees schaukelte. Neu war der modrige Geruch der Luft der eine dezente Note von Süße in sich trug und der eisige Schauer, der einem den Rücken runter lief, wenn man das Wasser betrachtete. _Alles_ konnte sich in dieser reflektierenden Dunkelheit verbergen. Aber die Zeit drängte und zwei formidable Zauberer sollten jeder Bedrohung Herr werden.

Vorsichtig stieg erst Dumbledore in die Nusschale, dann Neville nachdem er das Gefährt leicht abgestoßen hatte. Zügig ging es über das Wasser und schon nach wenigen Augenblicken zeichneten sich die Umrisse der Insel im Licht aus Dumbledores Zauberstab ab. Sanft landete das Boot am anderen Ufer und beide Passagiere stiegen wohlbehalten aus. Neville entspannte sich ein wenig. Bisher lief alles nach Plan.

Sie traten an das Bassin in der Mitte der Insel heran und blickten durch die grünliche Flüssigkeit auf das Objekt ihrer Begierde. Neville schluckte. Fahrig kramte er in den Taschen seiner Robe herum und es dauerte ein wenig bis er das Gesuchte gefunden hatte. Der Bezoar, ein Beitrag Snapes zu diesem Unternehmen, lag tonnenschwer in seiner Hand. Jetzt, wo er kurz davon stand, wissentlich becherweise Gift zu trinken, erschien es nicht mehr als so eine gute Idee, auch wenn er das – vermeintliche – Gegenmittel direkt dabei hatte. Dumbledore probierte in der Zeit nach der schweren Goldkette zu greifen, doch vergeblich.

Mit zittrigen Händen griff er nach dem Kirstallkelch, der bereit stand und tauchte ihn in die Flüssigkeit. Probeweise verschüttete er die Flüssigkeit auf dem Boden, doch das Becken füllte sich sofort wieder. Innerlich stöhnend füllte er wieder den Becher. Er schluckte noch einmal, dann stürzte er das Gebräu herunter. Der Schmerz traf ihn sofort und er trommelte mit der Faust auf den Rand des Bassins. Dumbledore legte ihm besorgt die Hand auf die Schulter, doch der Junge schüttelte sie ab. Schwitzend tauchte er den Becher wieder ein und stürzte den Inhalt mit Todesverachtung herunter. Und nochmal, und nochmal. Die Hälfte war geschafft.

Nach dem fünften Gefäß des widerwärtigen Zeugs gaben seine Beine nach und Dumbledore musste ihn stützen. Trotzdem ließ sich der Junge nicht beirren und trank auch ein sechstes, siebtes und achtes Mal. Schnell griff der Schulleiter zu und bekam das Schmuckstück zu fassen. Kaum hatte Neville dies gesehen, robbte er an den Rand der Insel und übergab sich mit Hingabe. Dann überwand er sich den Bezoar zu schlucken und sofort ließen seine Beschwerden nach. Keuchend und schwitzend blickte er in den unruhigen Spiegel und blinzelte. Er hatte sich eingebildet eine Bewegung unter Wasser gesehen zu haben, aber im nächsten Augenblick war nichts mehr zu erkennen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Dumbledore in seinem Rücken und der Junge richtete sich auf. „Ja, es geht schon. Mir wäre es nur ganz Recht, wenn wir fürs erste aufs Apparieren verzichten könnten", bat der Anführer der DA und der ältere Zauberer willigte ein. Sie kletterten wieder in die Nussschale, die sich geschwind wieder in Bewegung setzte. Neville stand dieses Mal vorne, deshalb sah er die Silhouette, die sich vor dem Fackelschein am Eingang abzeichnete, als erster. Er wollte Dumbledore eine Warnung zurufen, als sich das Boot plötzlich heftig zur Seite neigte.

Gerade so eben konnte sich Neville auf den Beinen halten. Er sah nach unten und entdeckte mit Grauen wie sich eine blasse Hand an den Bootsrand krallte. Ein Mosaiksteinchen, das er bisher gar nicht beachtet hatte, fiel an seinen Platz und er wusste welches schreckliche Geheimnis sich unter den Wogen verbarg. Gedankenschnell zog er eins der Kurzschwerter, die Harry ihm geschenkt hatte, und durchtrennte das knochige Gelenk. Das Boot schwankte wieder zurück in eine waagerechte Position, während es unvermindert auf das Ufer, und damit auch auf Voldemort, zuhielt.

„Professor!", brüllte Neville und sein Herz sank, als nicht sofort eine Reaktion erfolgte. Er drehte sich um und griff reflexartig nach der ausgestreckten Hand. Mit einem Seufzer ließ der alte Zauberer die Kette los und sackte dann in sich zusammen. Er lag gekrümmt auf der linken Seite und rührte sich nicht mehr. Mehr Eindrücke konnte Neville nicht sammeln. Weitere Hände griffen nach der Bootskante und vom Ufer her hörte er Voldemort die erste Silbe eines Zaubers anstimmen.

Ohne nachzudenken ließ er sein Schwert fallen, packte die Kette fester und sprang kopfüber ins Wasser. Einen Moment später blitzte die Wasseroberfläche grün, dann wurde es dunkel um Neville. Er versuchte zu apparieren, aber es ging nicht. Voldemort musste einen Bann über den Ort gelegt haben. Ein Teil von ihm wollte in Panik verfallen. Er schwamm ohne Hilfe oder Licht in einem mit Inferi verseuchten See – dessen Wasser kälter als Dementorenatem war – während der Feind oben auf ihn wartete. In so einer Situation war Panik eine naheliegende Reaktion.

Doch ein anderer Teil von ihm war rasend vor Wut. Dieser Teil hatte die Schnauze voll davon sich die Gedärme aus dem Leib zu kotzen oder dabei zuzusehen wie die größten Zauberer der Geschichte vor ihrer Zeit abtraten und ihm eine Drachenportion Sch… Mist hinterließen. Es war der Teil in ihm, den Harry gleichsam kultiviert hatte, während sie in den Ferien zusammen trainierten und der Harry dazu verleitet hatte, ihn zu seiner rechten Hand zu machen.

Diese Wut nahm die Panik, machte sie rund, schnetzelte sie, aß sie zum Frühstück und spülte sie mit Schmerz herunter.

Dann wurde Neville ganz ruhig. Seelenruhig befreite er sich von seiner Robe und dem T-Shirt, das er darunter trug. Danach hängte er sich die Kette um den Hals und zog das zweite Schwert. Er schloss die Augen und wartete. Die Zeit verging langsamer, Sekunden dehnten sich zu Stunden, Stunden zu Äonen, bis sie schließlich stillstand. Das Rauschen in seinen Adern wurde leiser und verklang. Seine Gedanken kreisten langsamer und blieben schließlich stehen. Sein Herz schlug, einmal, zweimal und verstummte.

Es gab nur noch das Wasser, das auf jeden Quadratzentimeter seiner Haut drückte und das Schwert in seiner Hand. Langsam sank er zum Grund hinab. Dann spürte er eine Druckveränderung an seiner Wange und seine Muskeln explodierten. Träge, aber immer noch scharf, glitt die Klinge durch die Dunkelheit und nur weil er aller anderen Sinne beraubt war, spürte Neville den Widerstand als er den Inferi enthauptete. Der nächste kam von oben und Neville stieß zu, während es an seiner Seite kribbelte. Es folgte ein wildes Stechen in der behäbigen Schwerelosigkeit des Wassers, das schwärzer war als die tiefste Nacht.

Neville wirbelte um die eigene Achse, teilte aus, steckte ein, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Plötzlich, er hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, wurde er fortgerissen. Er sauste durchs Wasser, als ob er an einen Riesentintenfisch gefesselt wäre. Der Zug war derart stark, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sein Kopf würde abreißen. Dann wurde ihm klar, was passierte. Voldemort war ungeduldig geworden und wollte sein kostbares Seelengefäß bergen. Nicht er wurde fortgerissen, sondern die Kette um seinen Hals und er mit.

Unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte, die er noch besaß, kämpfte er gegen den Druck des Wassers und umschlang die Kette. Er konnte schon einen schwachen Lichtschein erahnen bis er es schaffte seinen Kopf im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Die Glieder der Kette schnitten in seine Finger, trotzdem ließ er nicht los. Er zog seinen Arm sogar noch heran, während er den Schwertarm an seinen Körper anwinkelte und sein linkes Bein beugte.

Kurz darauf durchbrach er die Wasseroberfläche. Er sah verschwommen die Gestalt von Voldemort, wie sie die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, als ob er ihm etwas reichen sollte, dann schnellte sein Arm vorne. Er stieß mit dem dunklen Lord zusammen und rollte über den Höhlenboden. Es war ihm vollkommen egal, ob er seinen Kontrahenten getroffen hatte. Seine Lunge brannte, er war fast taub und blind, körperlich und geistig am Ende und wollte nur eins – weg, einfach weg. Irgendwohin, wo es kein Wasser gab, keinen Schmerz, keine Dunkelheit.

Also rappelte er sich hoch, Schwert und Kette umklammert, und stolperte in Richtung des Lichts. Golden lockte es ihn und hätte er noch die Kraft dazu gehabt, hätte er geseufzt als die ersten wärmenden Strahlen ihn trafen. Er machte noch einen Schritt, und noch einen – und fiel, sauste durch die herrlich warme Luft. Erst kurz bevor er in die schäumenden Wogen stürzte, realisierte er was er getan hatte. Er war dem Tod durch Ertrinken von der Schippe gesprungen – geradewegs in sein Verderben.

Jetzt wollte er schreien, aber er konnte keinen Laut von sich geben. Da schlugen sich zwei Klauen in seine Schultern und lenkten seine Flugbahn in die Horizontale. Seine Füße wurden nass, dann verschwand das Meer plötzlich. Er war noch in der Lage sich mehr schlecht als recht abzurollen, als er unverhofft auf festem Boden abgesetzt wurde, dann verließ ihn auch der letzte Funke Kraft und wohltuende Bewusstlosigkeit umfasste ihn.

* * *

Hustend kam Neville wieder zu sich. Um Luft ringend setzte er sich auf und kämpfte mit tränenden Augen darum seine Lungen mit Luft zu füllen. Es fühlte sich an als würde er Feuer atmen, so sehr waren seine Atemwege gereizt. Es dauerte lange bis er keuchend zurück in die Kissen sank und seine Umgebung wahrnehmen konnte. Schnell erkannte er den Krankenflügel und die Ereignisse aus der Höhle strömten auf ihn ein. War es gestern gewesen oder hatte er wieder Monate verpasst?

Durch die großen Fenster fiel ein schwaches, aber weiches Licht. Mühsam kämpfte er sich aus dem Bett. Alles tat ihm weh, aber er erreichte trotzdem die Fensterbank, an der er sich festklammerte. Die Sonne war gerade am aufgehen und mehrere Indizien sprachen für den Frühsommer. Erleichtert lies er die Luft entweichen, was beim versuchten tiefen Einatmen zu weiteren Hustenanfällen führte. Er hatte nicht noch mal Monate verpasst.

Damit war seine größte Sorge ausgeräumt und er wandte sich seinen körperlichen Leiden zu. Er war nur noch mit einer Unterhose bekleidet und überall auf seinem Körper klebten rot gefärbte Tücher. Er versuchte eins an seinem rechten Arm mit der linken Hand abzuziehen, aber seine Finger waren dazu nicht in der Lage. Jeder Finger war dick bandagiert und er erinnerte sich, wie die Glieder der Kette sich in sein Fleisch gedrückt hatten. Mit der Erkenntnis kam das Kribbeln, das baldigen Schmerz ankündigte.

Also entfernte er mit der rechten Hand alle Pflaster, die er erreichen konnte. Darunter kamen kaum verheilte Kratzspuren als breite rote Linien oder das verblassende Blau eines verheilenden Blutergusses zutage. Er musste einen schrecklichen Anblick geboten haben als er ankam. Wo ankam? Und vor allem, wie? Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern. Er war auf das Meer zugestürzt, das bei seinem Aufprall ebenso gut Granit hätte sein können, nachdem er es durch eine glückliche Fügung aus der Höhle geschafft hatte, wo…

Wo Dumbledore gestorben war! Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn wie Klatscher und er geriet ins Wanken. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, dabei war es nicht die Trauer um den Verlust an sich – Dumbledore war sehr alt gewesen und hatte mit der Verletzung keine hohen Lebenserwartungen mehr gehabt – sondern er betrauerte seine eigene Hilflosigkeit, seine Ohnmacht. Obwohl er keinen Meter entfernt gewesen war und wusste, dass etwas passieren würde, hatte er es nicht verhindern können. Und das fand er schrecklich ungerecht.

Noch schlimmer sogar, er war dafür verantwortlich, weil er Dumbledore dazu überredet hatte, nicht sofort zu apparieren, da ihm schlecht war und er sich nicht sofort den Belastungen einer Apparation hatte aussetzen wollen. Natürlich hatte niemand vorhersehen können, dass Dumbledore genau auf seine Verletzung fiel. Aber das mindeste wäre es gewesen den Leichnam zu bergen, um ihm ein würdiges Begräbnis geben zu können und ihn nicht mit den Inferi auf dem Grund der unsäglichen Höhle verrotten zu lassen.

Neville fasste den Entschluss dies nachzuholen und stakste in Richtung Ausgang als eine scharfe Stimme hinter ihm rief, „Mister Longbottom, wohin wollen Sie?!" Wie ein Betrunkener drehte der Junge sich um. „Zur Höhle", antwortete Neville wahrheitsgemäß aber viel zu leise. „Sie müssen zurück ins Bett", empörte sich Madame Pomfrey, die auf ihn zueilte. „Ach was, mir geht's gut", stammelte Neville und fiel der Länge nach hin, was er aber gar nicht merkte. „Ich bin nur Dumbledore holen", murmelte er noch, dann umfing ihn wieder Dunkelheit.

* * *

**A/N:** Vielen Dank an Atyan, Beta meines Vertrauens!


	34. Kapitel: Alles oder Nichts

**Kapitel 34: Alles oder Nichts**

Flatternd öffneten sich Nevilles Augenlider und er sah in das sommersprossige Gesicht von Ron. „Er ist wach", teilte der Rotschopf irgendwem mit und beugte sich kritisch zu ihm runter. Nach einigen Augenblicken sagte er bedächtig, „Du siehst echt scheiße aus." „Es kann nicht so schlimm sein, wie ich mich fühle", erwiderte Neville mit einem leichten Lächeln. In Wirklichkeit fühlte er sich erstaunlich gut. „Dann musst du dich echt mies fühlen", bekundete Ron und wurde kurz darauf aus Nevilles Sichtfeld gezerrt. Aus dem Nirgendwo hörte Neville Hermine sagen, „Kannst du nicht einmal die Klappe halten?"

Dann schob sich Blaise' Gesicht über ihn und ein paar ihrer Haare kitzelten ihn im Gesicht. „Hey du", wisperte die Slytherin und sah ihm liebevoll in die Augen. „Hi", murmelte er, „Sehe ich wirklich so schlimm aus?" „Nein", beruhigte sie ihn, „Ron übertreibt." Sie streichelte seine Wange und er schloss genießerisch die Augen. Sofort zogen die Bilder von Dumbledores Leichnam an ihm vorbei und Tränen füllten seine Augen.

„Was ist passiert?", erkundigte sich Blaise behutsam und Neville nahm sich zusammen. „Dumbledore ist tot", hauchte er und riss die Augen auf, als eine bekannte Stimme neben ihm erklang, „Ich fühle mich nicht mehr so jung, aber tot bin ich sicherlich noch nicht." Neville drehte den Kopf zur Seite und da saß er, Dumbledore, der ihn über die Halbmondbrille gutmütig musterte. „Wie ist das möglich?", stotterte Neville, „Ich hab Sie sterben sehen, in dem Boot. Die Inferi…, Voldemort…"

„Schon gut, mein Junge. Auch ich dachte, es wäre mit mir zu Ende, aber da waren wir beide etwas voreilig", scherzte der alte Zauberer und zwirbelte an seinem Bart. „Oh", machte Neville, der nicht glaubte, sich getäuscht zu haben, „Manchmal ist es schön sich zu irren. Es ist gut, dass Sie immer noch unter uns weilen, Professor." Er bezweifelte zwar, dass es gut war, aber fürs erste erschien es das Beste zu sein in dieser Farce mitzuspielen.

„Ich hoffe, Sie sind auch bald wieder auf den Beinen, Mister Longbottom", wünschte der Schulleiter und erhob sich, „Wir lassen Sie jetzt in Ruhe damit Sie sich erholen können. Sie sollten im Moment viel trinken und schlafen." Mit diesen Worten begann er die anderen herauszuscheuchen. „Bleib", bat Neville Blaise, als diese sich ebenfalls zum gehen wandte. Dumbledore warf ihm einen, wie Neville sich einbildete, bösen Blick zu, begnügte sich aber damit, Ron und Hermine hinauszubegleiten.

Der Anführer der DA wartete bis der Schulleiter die Türen hinter sich geschlossen hatte und hielt nach Madame Pomfrey Ausschau. Nachdem er sicher war mit seiner Freundin allein zu sein, fragte er, „Seit wann ist er hier?" Die Slytherin zog, ob seines feindseligen Tonfalls, fragend die Augenbraue hoch. „Wer? Dumbledore?", wunderte sie sich und als Neville nickte, zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, wir waren zu sehr mit dir beschäftigt, da tauchte er unverhofft hier auf und sagte ihr wäret von Voldemort angegriffen und getrennt worden."

„Hat er die Kette an sich genommen?", wollte der Gryffindor wie im Fieber wissen. „Ich hab sie ihm gegeben. Wieso?", antwortete das Mädchen verwundert, von dem Verhalten ihres Freundes sehr befremdet. „Waren seine Kleider nass?", hackte Neville nach und Blaise verzog die Mundwinkel. „Nein, Neville, sie waren trocken. Was soll das ganze?", fragte sie nun unwirsch, weil sie nicht sah, wohin das führen sollte. „Wer immer dort gesessen hat, es war nicht Dumbledore", verkündete der Junge und deutete mit seinem Kopf auf das Bett, auf dem Dumbledore bis vor kurzem Platz genommen hatte. Irgendwo im Schloss fiel eine Stecknadel, man konnte es ganz deutlich hören.

Blaise öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, schloss ihn aber wieder. „Wie ist deine Version?", fragte sie schließlich diplomatisch. „Voldemort hatte Späher vor der Höhle postiert. Ich hab sie zu spät bemerkt und konnte sie nicht aufhalten. Die Kette haben wir anschließend problemlos bekommen, der Bezoar hat funktioniert. Doch mein Kopf fühlte sich an wie eine überreife Melone und ich befürchtete er würde platzen, wenn wir sofort apparieren würden. Also stiegen wir wieder ins Boot und von da an ging alles dem Irrwicht nach.

Voldemort erwartete uns und plötzlich griffen Inferi das Boot an. Dumbledore muss auf seine Verletzung gestürzt sein, denn als ich mich umdrehte, hielt er mir die Kette hin und brach dann zusammen. Ich sprang von Bord um nicht von Voldemorts Todesfluch getroffen zu werden. An den Rest erinnere ich mich nicht mehr genau. Ich habe unter Wasser gegen die Inferi gekämpft, bis Voldemort die Kette mit einem Aufrufzauber zu sich gerufen hat. So kam ich wieder an die Oberfläche. Ich hab ihn übertölpelt und bin aus der Höhle gestürzt. Dann hat mich etwas aufgefangen, kurz bevor ich aufs Wasser aufgeschlagen bin und das nächste, was ich weiß, ist hier aufzuwachen", berichtete Neville. Anschließend breitete sich Stille aus.

Ganz vorsichtig fragte Blaise nach einiger Zeit, „Das heißt, das letzte Mal das du Dumbledore gesehen hast war auf dem Boot?" „Ja", räumte Neville ein, schob aber sofort hinterher, „Und da war er schon tot." „Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?", blieb seine Freundin skeptisch. „Selbst wenn er nicht tot war, dann war er halt bewusstlos in einem Boot, das mitten in seinem See voller Inferi auf Voldemort zuhielt. Das ist dasselbe wie tot", stellte Neville kategorisch fest und Blaise' Gesicht wurde nachdenklich.

„Er könnte aufgewacht und appariert sein", merkte die Slytherin schließlich an. „Voldemort hat einen Bannzauber über den Ort gelegt, ich hab probiert zu apparieren", wandte Neville schnell ein und beide versanken wieder in Schweigen. „Was hat er euch erzählt?", wollte Neville wissen, als sich die Stille allzu lange ausdehnte. „Nicht viel. Nur das du die Kette genommen hast und vor Panik in den See gesprungen seiest. Keiner hat nach Details gefragt, weil wir damit beschäftigt waren, uns über dich Sorgen zu machen", informierte sie ihn und verbarg darin einen kleinen Rüffel.

„Und das fandest du nicht merkwürdig?", sagte der Gryffindor schärfer als beabsichtigt. „Ich hatte gerade meinen verblutenden Freund in der Vorhalle gefunden, der sich tropfnass an ein Seelengefäß und ein Schwert klammerte. Nein, da fand ich es nicht merkwürdig, dass der größte Zauberer der Welt in seiner Schule auftauchte und eine halbwegs passable Erklärung bereit hatte", echauffierte sich das Mädchen und warf ihre Haarpracht trotzig nach hinten.

„Schon gut", versuchte Neville sie zu beruhigen und hob beschwichtigend seine bandagierten Hände, „Wir haben beide gerade eine harte Zeit, also lass uns keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Wie bin ich in die Vorhalle gekommen?" „Fawkes", sagte Blaise spontan und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich, „Es würde zu deiner Beschreibung passen, aufgefangen worden zu sein und erklären, wie du direkt nach Hogwarts kommen konntest."

„Natürlich", entfuhr es Neville, der sich fragte, warum er nicht früher auf die Idee gekommen war, „und warum sollte Fawkes mich nach Hogwarts bringen, aber nicht Dumbledore? Hat jemand Fawkes gesehen, nachdem Dumbledore angeblich zurückgekommen ist?" „Natürlich, die ganze Zeit. Er fliegt um Hogwarts herum", eröffnete ihm Blaise und sagte in die anschließende Stille hinein, „Oh."

Neville biss die Zähne zusammen und verließ das Bett. Wieder schleppte er sich zum Fenster und starrte hinaus. Es dauerte eine Weile dann zeigte auf etwas, „Siehst du, da und da. Thestrale, die das Schloss bewachen." „Ja, ich sehe es, aber was sagt uns das?" „Das nicht Dumbledore, sondern Voldemort zurückgekommen ist und das Horkrux zurückgeholt hat", legte Neville seine Gedanken offen. „Einmal angenommen du hast Recht, auch wenn ich immer noch meine Zweifel habe, was tun wir?", wollte sie wissen.

„Auf keinen Fall irgendetwas, um ihn nervös zu machen, bis wir das Horkrux wiederhaben", entschied Neville und schlurfte zu seinem Bett zurück. „Du glaubst, es ist noch hier?", zweifelte seine Freundin. „Wenn er keine plausible Erklärung hatte in letzter Zeit zu verschwinden, ja", erwiderte Neville und schenkte sich nebenbei Wasser aus einer bereitgestellten Karaffe ein. Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern, „Kann ich nicht sagen, ich überwache meine Schulleiter nicht gewohnheitsgemäß rund um die Uhr."

„Das erste, was wir tun sollten", scherzte Neville und setzte den Becher an. Kurz bevor der erste Tropfen seine Lippen berührte, setzte er wieder ab. „Sei so nett und überprüfe das hier auf Gift", bat er seine Freundin und hielt ihr den Becher hin. „Du bist echt… paranoid", beschwerte sie sich, während sie den Zauberstab über dem Gefäß schwank, hauchte das letzte Wort aber nur noch, als sich die Flüssigkeit darin leuchtend rot verfärbte. Mit spitzen Fingern stellte sie das Gebräu weg und räusperte sich.

„Also gut, ich bringe es direkt hinter mich. Du hattest Recht, ich hätte dir glauben sollen und du musst mir immer noch sagen was wir tun sollen", ratterte Blaise runter, um Neville keine Zeit zu geben, einen hämischen Kommentar abzugeben. Der Junge riss sich am Riemen und schluckte eben jenen. „Ich denke, ich sollte sterben", schlug er schließlich vor. Seine Freundin starrte ihn erst an, dann erhellte sich ihre Miene und ein diabolisches Grinsen breitete sich aus.

„Wir legen ihn rein, während er glaubt uns reinzulegen?", vergewisserte sie sich. „Ja und nein", grinste Neville, „Wir legen ihn rein, während er glaubt uns reinzulegen, um ihn dann noch mal reinzulegen. Denk dran, wir brauchen nicht nur die Kette, sondern müssen auch noch an die Schlange heran und die wird er sich kaum um den Hals hängen und damit zu uns kommen, damit wir sie mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor köpfen können, das ihm Sprechenden Hut verborgen ist. Äh – oder so was in der Art."

„Wie auch immer. Denkst du nicht ein wenig zu weit?", mahnte die Slytherin halbherzig. „Blaise, Voldemort weiß jetzt zweifelsfrei, dass wir auf der Suche nach seinen Seelengefäßen sind und der einzige Grund warum er nicht auf Teufel komm raus die Kurve kratzt, ist seine Neugier und seine Überheblichkeit. Was glaubst du, wird er tun, wenn er erfährt, dass schon vier zerstört sind?", fragte er herausfordernd.

„Die verbleibenden verstecken, denke ich", antwortete das Mädchen prompt. „Genau, und dann würde er sorgfältiger sein. Er wird seinen Stolz und seine Eitelkeit über Bord werfen und die Horkruxe so verstecken, dass _niemand_ sie finden kann. Wir _müssen_ bis zum Ende planen und Alles oder Nichts spielen. Voldemort wird nie wieder so verwundbar sein wie jetzt, also dürfen wir ihm keine Zeit lassen zu erkennen, wie nahe er seinem Tod ist", schärfte Neville seiner Freundin ein.

„Also gut, du stirbst. Und weiter?", gab sich die Slytherin geschlagen. Der Junge schwieg eine Weile und starrte die Wand an. „Du bist eine Slytherin", stellte er schließlich fest. „Ja?", stimmte Blaise gedehnt zu, wieder orientierungslos. „Das heißt, du kannst dich am besten in Voldemort hineinversetzten", folgerte Neville nonchalant. „Ich glaub, ich sollte beleidigt sein und darauf hinweisen, dass du es bist, der seine Pläne bisher durchschaut, aber gut. Weiter", forderte sie gespannt, wohin es diesmal gehen würde.

„Deine beiden größten Erzfeinde sind tot, du hast den Platz des einen angenommen, um zu erfahren, was deine Gegner wissen und ein Stück deiner Seele zurückzuholen. Um den einzigen Zeugen des Austausches zu erledigen, hast du Gift deponiert. Was tust du?", exerzierte er die Situation, so wie er sie sah, durch. „Ich warte und verhalte mich unauffällig", antwortete Blaise prompt. „Wo hast du das Horkrux?" „Bei mir, da ich jederzeit bereit bin, es in Sicherheit zu bringen", ging es Blaise überraschend leicht von der Zunge.

„Du hast den Verdacht, deine Tarnung ist aufgeflogen. Wie reagierst du?", forschte der Gryffindor weiter. „Ich fliehe möglichst unauffällig, um meinen Seelensplitter nicht in Gefahr zu bringen", erwiderte seine Freundin zögerlich. „Wie?", hakte Neville sofort nach. „Ich benutzte das Floh-Netzwerk?" Blaise wurde unsicher. „Kannst du nicht, der einzige Kamin, der ans Netzwerk angeschlossen ist, ist im Büro des Schulleiters und du kennst das Passwort nicht", wandte Neville ein. „Hältst du das für realistisch?", fragte eine skeptische Blaise. „Zumindest für möglich. Alternativen?", fuhr Neville fort.

„Hm, ich mache einen Spaziergang und setzte mich dabei ab", schlug Blaise vor. Neville kratzte sich am Kinn, „Problematisch, weil Fawkes und die Thestrale Alarm schlagen, aber natürlich machbar." „Glaubst du wirklich, die Tiere würden sich ihm in den Weg stellen?", hinterfragte ihn Blaise. „Ja, Fawkes ist zwar ein Vogel, aber ich denke, er hat erkannt was hier passiert", bekräftigte der Junge seine Anschauung, doch seine Freundin kräuselte die Nase, „Wenn er so gescheit ist, warum greift er Voldemort dann nicht direkt an?"

Neville dachte ernsthaft darüber nach und spielte verschiedene Szenarien durch. „Du hast ihm gegen mein Wort geglaubt, zumindest anfangs. Würdest du ihn ernsthaft in Zweifel ziehen, wenn er erklärt sein Vogel habe eine Macke. Lässt er allerdings einen Haufen toter Thestrale zurück, während Fawkes Alarm schlägt, ist seine Maskerade im Eimer. Sicher, er hätte damit keine Probleme, aber er würde es nur tun, wenn seine Tarnung sowieso aufgeflogen wäre oder er alle Informationen hat, die er haben will", schloss der Gryffindor.

„Das ist alles schön und gut, aber reine Spekulation. Was machen wir denn nun?", wiederholte Blaise, die den ganzen Gedankenspielen müde wurde. Nevilles Gesicht nahm eine entschlossenen Härte an und er sagte nach kurzem Nachdenken, „Du gehst los und hörst dich um. Frag McGonagall und Snape ob ihnen etwas aufgefallen ist und sorg dafür, dass sich ein paar Flammensänger auf dem Gelände tummeln. Ich werde mich in der Zeit mit Dobby unterhalten und überlegen, wie wir Voldemort loswerden und das Horkrux behalten."

„Der Hauself?", wunderte sich Blaise, „Was hat der Hauself damit zutun?" „Harry hat gesagt, wir sollen uns an Dumbledore und Dobby halten. Dumbledore scheidet aus, also bleibt nur der Hauself", resümierte ihr Freund und zeigte wieder das unerschütterliche Vertrauen, das ihre Slytherinseele peinigte. „Also gut, ich überlass dich deinen schlauen Plänen, auch wenn ich ein böses Ende kommen sehe", unkte sie. „Typisch Slytherin", raunte der Junge. „Gryffindor", zischte sie und Neville strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich", sagte er unerwartet und überrumpelte seine Freundin vollkommen.

„Ich dich auch", sagte das Mädchen, nachdem es sich von der Überraschung erholt hatte. Zum Abschied gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ zügig den Krankensaal. Neville begann zu brüten. Nach einiger Zeit griff er nach dem Becher, dessen Inhalt wieder klar geworden war, und wollte trinken, als ihm wieder bewusst wurde, warum es besser wäre es sein zu lassen. Fluchend stellte er das Gefäß wieder zurück und rief nach Dobby.

* * *

Als Blaise mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht wenig später zurückkehrte, stand ein Tablett mit gestapelten leeren Tellern und Schüssel neben dem Bett ihres Freundes, der gerade von Dobby etwas Unsichtbares gereicht bekam und sich umschnallte. Er hatte sich in eine der Basiliskenhaut-Roben gekleidet und sah deutlich gesünder aus als vorher. „Na, dir scheint es ja gut zu gehen", merkte das Mädchen mit einem Seitenblick auf das Tablett an.

Neville gab ihr einen Kuss. „Dobby ist ein echter Zauberer, ich meine, ein echter Hauself. Vorzügliches Essen und so", stammelte ihr Freund mit einem breiten Grinsen. Der eifrige Helfer sah zu Boden und scharrte verlegen mit den Füßen. „Und er hat mir ein paar überaus erfreuliche Dinge aus Harrys Nachlass besorgt", sagte Neville und deutete auf ein Stück Pergament und etwas, das aussah wie ein Erinner-mich, die auf dem Bett lagen. „Es wird dich noch mehr erfreuen zu hören, dass Voldemort tatsächlich nicht in Dumbledores Büro kommt. Ich habe mit McGonagall gesprochen und die meinte, sie wäre im Büro gewesen, aber Dumbledore war entgegen seiner Gewohnheit nicht dort", teilte die Slytherin ihm mit.

„McGonagall kennt das Losungswort?", sagte ein erstaunter Neville und man konnte praktisch sehen, wie sein Verstand Fahrt aufnahm. „Anscheinend. Aber weißt du was merkwürdig ist? Im Büro hängen doch die ganzen Bilder von verstorbenen Schulleitern, aber McGonagall ist keins von Dumbledore aufgefallen. Und mir ist auch keine Veränderung an seinem Geist aufgefallen, also…", ließ sie den Satz vielsagend ausklingen, doch Neville zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich hab nie behauptet alles zu wissen oder gar zu verstehen, aber sieh dir das an", forderte er und nahm das Pergament zur Hand. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", sagte Neville und Linien und Punkte begannen auf dem Papier zu erscheinen.

Schließlich zeigte sich ein Grundriss vom siebten Stock und ein einsamer Punkt fiel ins Augen. Er trug den Schriftzug ‚Tom Vorlost Riddle'. „Er treibt sich schon die ganze Zeit dort rum", informierte Neville seine Freundin, die wissend nickte. „Er sucht den Eingang zum Raum der Wünsche, um zu sehen, ob das Diadem noch da ist", sagte sie nüchtern und Neville fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Natürlich, warum bin ich nicht darauf gekommen? Warte, sag nichts", wehrte er lächelnd ab, als er sah, wie das Mädchen zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

Deren Mund schnappte zu und ihre Augen wurden plötzlich groß und sie entriss ihm das Pergament. „Was ist los?", wunderte sich der Gyffindor. „Ich könnte schwören, dass gerade Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore statt Riddle dort stand, aber jetzt ist es wieder weg. Hat sich die Karte schon mal geirrt?", erkundigte sich Blaise, doch Neville konnte keine Antwort geben. Er nahm die Karte wieder an sich und wollte sie gerade löschen als ein zweiter Punkt seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Ein Plan formte sich in seinem Kopf, der das Wort ‚Tollkühn' verspottete.

* * *

„Mister Malfoy", ertönte eine Stimme in Dracos Rücken und der Slytherin zuckte ertappt zusammen. Er fuhr herum und sah sich Professor Snape gegenüber, der nach seinem linken Unterarm griff und den Ärmel der eleganten Robe nach hinten schlug. Kurz war das Dunkle Mal ganz deutlich zu erkennen, dann machte sich der Junge los und zischte dabei, „Lass mich in Frieden, Verräter." „Mäßigen Sie ihren Ton, Mister Malfoy. Was immer ihre Meinung über mich ist, ich bin immer noch ihr Hauslehrer", wies der Mann seinen Schüler zurecht und fügte verschwörerisch hinzu, „Und ich bin kein Verräter."

„Mein Lord sagt etwas anderes und sein Wort ist Gesetz", erwiderte der Junge ebenso leise, während er nervöse Blicke nach hinten warf. „Ich weiß nicht, wer _unserem_ Meister Gift in sein Ohr geträufelt hat, aber ich bin loyal und habe dies oft genug bewiesen", protestierte der Lehrer und drehte dann den Spieß um, „Was haben Sie getan um ihre Loyalität zu der Sache zu bezeugen?"

Draco sah wieder hinter sich. „Noch nichts", räumte er verbissen ein, „Aber ich werde etwas tun, was alle ihre Taten lächerlich erscheinen lässt." „Dumbledore umzubringen ist keine große Tat mehr", sagte Snape leichthin und Malfoy wurde noch ein wenig blasser, als er von Natur aus war. „Ich…", setzte er an, doch Snape fiel ihm ins Wort, „Allerdings, ihn dem Meister als lebendiges Geschenk zu überbringen, wäre sicherlich eine ehrenvolle Tat."

„Sie wollen das Leben des alten Trottel schonen", klagte der Slytherin misstrauisch und wollte sich dem Zugriff des Mannes entziehen, doch der war schneller. Vertrauensvoll legte er den Arm um die Schultern des Jungen und führte ihn den Gang hinunter. „Aber nicht doch, ich will ihn _leiden_ sehen", verriet der Tränkemeister dem jungen Todesser und legte soviel Hass in die Worte, dass es dem Anderen kalt den Rücken runter lief, „Und, ohne ihre Fähigkeiten schmälern zu wollen, ihr Cruciatus-Fluch ist doch nur ein müdes Kitzeln im Vergleich zu dem des Meisters, nicht?" „Sicher…", beeilte sich Malfoy zuzustimmen, dann übernahm Snape wieder das Wort. „Also gut, ich werde Ihnen bei ihrem Vorhaben helfen. Vielleicht können Sie mein Ansehen bei unserem Meister wieder herstellen", spekulierte der Mann mit träumerischer Stimme.

Abrupt blieb Snape stehen und überraschte Draco so sehr damit, dass dieser fast gefallen wäre. Er wurde hinter eine Statue gedrückt und Snape brachte sein Gesicht ganz nahe. „Geben Sie mir fünf Minuten, dann gehen Sie in Dumbledores Büro und beweisen dem dunklen Lord und mir, dass unsere Erwartungen in Sie nicht unbegründet waren", sagte der Lehrer eindringlich und durchbohrte den Schüler mit seinem Blick. Malfoy wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Snape kam ihm wieder mal zuvor. „Fünf Minuten, dann haben Sie freie Bahn", schärfte er dem Jungen und verschwand dann mit flatterndem Umhang.

Schwer atmend stand Draco alleine, verborgen hinter einer Statue irgendeines Kobolds, der ihm vage aus dem Geschichtsunterricht bekannt vorkam. Er wog ab, ob er seinem ehemaligen Lieblingslehrer vertrauen sollte oder lieber verschwinden sollte. Er hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl bei der Sache, wenn ihm Snape allerdings wirklich half, war es seine große Chance sich in den Augen von Lord Voldemort für höhere Aufgaben zu empfehlen. Er beschloss einen Blick zu riskieren.

Nach der verabredeten Zeit schlich er sich zu der Treppe, die ins Büro des Schulleiters führte und sie war tatsächlich zugänglich. Vorsichtig sah er nach links und rechts, doch der Gang war verlassen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und wirkte ein paar Zauber. Doch es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Er ging die Treppe hoch und blieb vor der großen Tür zum den Räumlichkeiten stehen. Er zwang sich ruhig durchzuatmen und den Zauberstab wegzustecken. Dumbledore agierte in letzter Zeit etwas kopflos, aber auf eine direkte Konfrontation wollte er sich nicht einlassen.

Er klopfte und öffnete mit gewichtiger Miene die Tür. Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schreckte anscheinend von einem ungeplanten Nickerchen hoch. „Oh, Mister Malfoy. Kommen Sie rein, kommen Sie rein. Möchten Sie ein Zitronendrops?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore und kramte in einer Tüte, offensichtlich vergebens. Malfoy sah sich schnell verstohlen um. Das Schoßtier war nicht dar und auch die diversen Bilder der Schulleiter waren leer. Was immer Snape getan hatte, und auch egal wie, es hatte geholfen.

„Oh", stellte der Schulleiter enttäuscht fest und drehte die leere Packung um, „Warten Sie, hier hinten muss irgendwo noch eine Tüte sein." Der alte Zauberer stand auf und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Für einen Moment zögerte Malfoy, dann setzte sich sein Slytherin-Instinkt durch. Von dem Betäubungsfluch im Rücken getroffen, stürzte der langjährige Held der Zauberwelt auf den Boden und blieb regungslos liegen. Draco umrundete den Schreibtisch und baute sich vor seinem Opfer mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf. Eine Bewegung und er könnte dem Leben des Muggelfreundes ein Ende bereiten.

Sein erster Impuls war es, genau das zu tun, doch er zögerte. Ganz wohl bei der Vorstellung einen Menschen zu töten war ihm nicht. Die Konsequenzen wenn man erwischt wurde? Sein Vater klagte immer wie lästig es sei, die richtigen Leute zu bestechen. Außerdem hatte Snape vielleicht Recht, ein lebendiger Dumbledore könnte Lord Voldemort noch glücklicher stimmen als ein toter. Dass Snape ihm geholfen hatte, brauchte niemand zu wissen. Ja, genau! Und niemand wusste, das Dumbledore unbewaffnet und mit dem Rücken zu ihm gestanden hatte!

Er hatte Dumbledore besiegt, er war ein Held. Ein breites Grinsen umspielte seinen Lippen und nur kurz durchzuckte ihn ein beunruhigender Gedanke, aber dieser war so unbedeutend, dass er ihn sofort wieder vergaß. Euphorisch ging er zum Kamin und entfachte ein Feuer. Dann nahm er eine Prise Flohpulver, warf sie ins Feuer und sagte, „Malfoy Manor, _Toujours pur." _Dann packte ihn eine starke Hand im Genick und donnerte seinen Kopf gegen den Kaminsims. Bewusstlos sackte er zu Boden.

Neville, der die Illusion als Dumbledore hatte fallen lassen, schleifte den Körper zum Sessel und deponierte ihn dort. McGonagall würde ihn holen kommen, während Snape und Blaise Voldemort vom Krankenflügel fern halten würden. Nachdem er sicher war, dass Malfoy nicht mehr in der nächsten Zeit aufwachen würde, sprang er in das grün brennende Feuer. Während sich alles um ihn herum drehte, spürte er ein ungewohntes Prickeln am linken Unterarm und ließ sich nach seiner Ankunft in dem vermeintlichen Hauptquartier der Todesser zu Boden fallen.

Eine weise Entscheidung, wie sich sofort zeigte, denn kaum hatte er den Boden berührt, knallte es hinter ihm und ein Schauer von gesplitterten Marmorstücken prasselte auf seinen Rücken. Die Todesser waren wachsamer geworden. Er hörte, wie sich eilig Schritte entfernten und überall im Haus Alarm geschlagen wurde. Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen presste er einen Fluch hinaus und federte in der Höhe. Zumindest der Teil, still und heimlich, seines Planes war gründlich in die Hose gegangen.

Aber immerhin deutete die heftige Reaktion auf seine Präsenz darauf hin, dass er am richtigen Ort war. Er sprintete seinem Begrüßungskommando hinterher und fand sich direkt in der nächsten unwillkommenen Zwickmühle. Er stand in einem Treppenhaus und die großräumige Wendeltreppe führte nach unten und nach oben. Er zögerte, setzte aber schließlich einen Fuß auf den Treppenabsatz nach oben. Damit löste er einen Verteidigungszauber aus, der auch in Hogwarts zum Einsatz kam. Die Stufen verwandelten sich zu einer Rutsche und wurden spiegelglatt.

Er rutschte aus, fiel auf den Rücken und begann seine Abfahrt nach unten. Erst ein Stockwerk später schaffte er es das Schwert zu ziehen und es in den Stein zu rammen. Mit einem heftigen Ruck kam er zum Stillstand. Umständlich sah er sich aus seiner unbequemen Lage heraus um und wurde einer Tür schräg unter ihm gewahr. Er nutzte seine freie Hand um sich hoch zudrücken und das Schwert zu befreien. Bevor er wieder unkontrolliert weiter abwärts glitt, drang die Klinge erneut in den glatten Stein, dieses Mal diagonal zur eigentlichen Bewegungsrichtung. Unter seinem Gewicht schnitt der Stahl eine Führungsrille in die verzauberte Treppe und er rutschte halbwegs elegant zu der Tür.

Mit einem Tritt öffnete er den Durchgang, fasste wieder Fuß und befreite seine Waffe. Er stand in einem Flur, in dem sich rechts und links zahlreiche Türen befanden. Aus den Etagen über ihm drang Fußgetrampel an sein Ohr. Er warf innerlich eine Münze und ging dann nach links. Planlos stieß er Türen rechts und links auf, entdeckte aber immer nur verschieden karg eingerichtete Gästezimmer, die im krassen Gegensatz zu der sonst prunkvollen Ausstattung des Hauses standen.

Plötzlich traf ihn etwas wie ein Hammer in den Rücken und er wurde nach vorne geschleudert. Schon wieder fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder und wohl nur seiner Kleidung aus schützender Basiliskenhaut hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er außer einem herben Schock nichts davongetragen hatte. Der Zauberer, dem das Kunststück geglückt war ihn zu überraschen, war offensichtlich von der Wirkung seines Zaubers überzeugt.

Ohne besondere Eile kam er heran und drehte Neville mit einer Stiefelspitze um, als wäre er ein totes Tier. Darauf hatte der Gryffindor gewartet. Sein Arm schoss vor und umschloss den Knöchel des Todessers. Ein kräftiger Zug und der groß gewachsene Mann verlor das Gleichgewicht. Noch im Liegen zückte Neville den Zauberstab und betäubte den Zauberer. Mit rasendem Herzen stand der Junge auf. Das lief ganz und gar nicht so, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte.

Er blickte den Flur zurück, konnte aber keine weiteren Bedrohungen erkennen. Vor ihm lagen noch drei Türen. Hinter der ersten fand sich ein offensichtlich benutztes aber verwaistes Gästezimmer. Als er die zweite mit viel angestautem Frust aufstieß, wurde er mit dem Stöhnen eines Todessers belohnt, der hinter der Tür gelauert hatte. Er betäubte auch diesen und wandte sich dem letzten Zimmer zu. Dort fand er zu seinem großen Erstaunen ein Gästezimmer.

Er war offensichtlich im falschen Teil des Hauses. Mit raumgreifenden Schritten eilte er den Gang zurück und kam schlitternd zum Stehen. Durch den Angriff war er an einer Tür vorbeigegangen, beziehungsweise vorbeikatapultiert worden. Er öffnete sie und fand dahinter kein Zimmer, sondern einen kurzen Durchgang, der in einer Halle mündete. Etwas langsamer schlich er bis zum Ende und warf einen Blick in die Halle. Dabei schien es sich um die Eingangshalle zu handeln, in der außer ein paar Statuen keine Einrichtungsgegenstände enthalten waren. Einer großzügigen Doppeltür gegenüber lag eine breite Treppe nach oben, die sich auf halber Höhe zum nächsten Stock in zwei schmalere Treppe teilte.

Noch während er mit dem Gedanken spielte, zu versuchen die Treppe zu erreichen, erschienen drei Personen auf der Galerie und entdeckten ihn sofort. Er schaffte es noch einen Fluch loszulassen, dann drängte ihn ein wahres Gewitter aus Gegenflüchen zurück in den Gang. Eine der Statuen erwachte zum Leben und setzte ihm nach, doch ein gezielter Reduktorfluch sprengte sie in winzige Stücke. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie der Steinstaub sich über eine annährend menschliche Silhouette legte. Seine antrainierten Reflexe übernahmen die Kontrolle über seinen Arm, zielten in einem Sekundenbruchteil und entfesselten die Elementarmagie zu einem feurigen Sturm.

Er wollte sich weiter zurückziehen, als er hinter sich die Schritte von vielen Füßen hörte. Er überlegte ob er es darauf anlegen sollte, seine Kräfte mit ihren zu messen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Auch wenn ein Heiltrank von Dobby seine meisten Verletzungen geheilt hatte, war er immer noch nicht vollständig wiederhergestellt. Er legte einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber über sich und trat die Flucht nach vorne an. Im vollen Sprint jagte er durch die Halle auf einen weiteren Durchgang auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite zu.

Auf der Hälfte der Strecke wurde sein Zauber durch einen Gegenzauber, der zur Verteidigung des Hauses gehörte, aufgehoben und nur Haken schlagend und mit einer Hechtrolle konnte er dem wiedereinsetzenden Prasseln der Flüche entgehen, das sogar noch stärker geworden zu sein schien. Ein einzelner Todesser stellte sich ihm in den Weg, doch gedankenschnell riss der Anführer der DA seinen Zauberstab hoch und ein tiefer Schnitt öffnete sich auf der Brust des Mannes. Ein hinterher geschickter Betäubungszauber ließ die Schreie des Zauberers verstummen.

Neville hastete weiter. Der nächsten Flur, den er betrat, war vergleichsweise bescheiden eingerichtet und hinter den ersten Türen, die er probierte, fand er Vorratskammern. Dann allerdings stieß eine Tür auf und prallte zurück. Ein widerlicher Geruch schlug ihm entgegen. Süßlich schwer lag dieser in der Luft und dennoch metallisch. Gegen den aufkommenden Ekel kämpfend betrat der Junge den Raum, der sich als Küche entpuppte. Blutiges Handwerkszeug stapelte sich auf einer Ablage, die anscheinend lange nicht gesäubert worden war und Neville wollte sich nur ungern vorstellen, was damit gemacht worden war.

Der Anblick hätte ausgereicht um sich schaudernd zur Flucht zu wenden, aber dann fiel sein Blick auf eine leuchtende Sphäre, die in einer Ecke des Raumes knapp über dem Boden schwebte. Aus dem magischen Kokon heraus blickte ihn eine gewaltige Schlange finster an und ihr Schwanz peitschte heftig gegen das Gefängnis. Erleichtert endlich verschwinden zu können, eilte er auf das magische Gefängnis zu und ignorierte das Fauchen des Reptils. In einem Stoßgebet bat er, das es funktionieren würde, umschlang den Kokon so gut es ging und förderte einen kleinen Gegenstand in Form einer stilisierten Phönixfeder zutage.

Dobby hatte ihm den Portschlüssel und die Losung mit den Worten gegeben, „Harry Potter sehr stolz darauf gewesen sein, aber Dobby denkt, er hätte nichts dagegen wenn tapferer Neville es bekommt." Und der Junge war SEHR froh es zu haben, denn mit der Schlange unter dem Arm sich durch eine Meute von Todessern zu kämpfen – nein, da konnte er sich schöneres vorstellen. „Bring mich nach Hause", schrie er fast, denn die Schritte der heraneilenden Todesser dröhnten in seinen Ohren.

Tatsächlich spürte er das bekannte Ziehen im Bauchnabel und der Raum und der Gestank verschwanden. Einige Augenblicke später fand er sich in der neuen Kammer des Schreckens wieder und die Schlange war immer noch bei ihm. Erleichtert rückte er von dem Gefängnis ab. Eine giftspritzende, randalierende Riesenschlange nur weniger Zentimeter von seinem Herz entfernt, war selbst ihm unheimlich, auch wenn sie in einem augenscheinlich sicheren Käfig steckte.

Dobby erschien an seiner Seite und Neville nickte ihm zu. Mit einem angsterfüllten Blick auf das aufgebrachte Reptil, aber wortlos, berührte der Hauself den Jungen und die magische Blase und eine Sekunde später waren sie im Krankenflügel, wo Blaise schon ungeduldig auf sie wartete. „Bei Merlin", sagte die Slytherin erleichtert und umarmte ihren Freund. Als sie die Schlange sah, verzog sich ihr Gesicht. „Was für ein hässliches Viech", rümpfte sie die Nase. „Und ihre Essgewohnheiten sind noch schlimmer", versicherte ihr Neville, „Ist hier alles klar?"

Das Mädchen nickte und warf einen Blick auf die Karte des Herumtreibers. „Professor Flitwick hat ihn in eine Diskussion über die Zerstörung der Kette verwickelt, lange hätte es das aber nicht mehr geholfen", teilte sie ihm mit. „Ich habe so schnell gemacht, wie ich konnte", verteidigte sich der Junge gegen den unausgesprochenen Vorwurf. „Schon gut, jetzt kann es ja los gehen", beschwichtigte seine Freundin und gab Hermine mit den falschen Galleonen das vereinbarte Signal.

Gebannt verfolgte das Paar wie sich der Punkt mit dem Schriftzug ‚Hermine Jean Granger' dem echten und falschen Professor näherte und nach kurzer Zeit mit Voldemort in Richtung Krankenflügel bewegte. „Also gut, die Show kann beginnen. Bist du bereit?", fragte Neville mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit. Blaise nickte bloß. Sie verbargen Nagini und Dobby hinter einem Trennschirm und Neville legte sich aufs Bett, das Kurzchwert und Zauberstab in der Hand. Blaise deckte ihn zu und brachte sich dann selbst zum Weinen. Neville bemühte sich seinen Herzschlag zu verlangsamen und so flach wie möglich zu atmen. Die Illusion sollte möglichst lange halten, damit die Überraschung perfekt war.

Kurz nachdem alle in Position waren, hörten sie wie die Türen aufgestoßen wurden und eilige Schritte auf sie zukamen. „Was ist passiert?", erkundigte sich der falsche Dumbledore besorgt, doch sein erster Blick galt der Karaffe mit dem Gift. „Ich weiß nicht, Professor, sein Herz hat plötzlich aufgehört zu schlagen", schluchzte Blaise sehr glaubhaft, doch sie wollten die Scharade nicht überspannen. Unmittelbar nachdem Blaise ihren Satz aufgesagt hatte, öffnete er die Augen und Hermine zog den Trennschirm beiseite, der die Schlange verborgen hatte.

Der Plan sah vor, dass Voldemort in der Sekunde, wo er realisierte, dass sie alle Horkruxe in ihrer Gewalt hatten, von Blaise mit der Kunst überwältigt werden sollte. Stattdessen entfaltete sich vor Nevilles Augen ein Fiasko. Es war Voldemort der Blaise überwältigte und ihr mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit und Kraft eine Hand um das Genick schlang. Gleichzeitig zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete diesen auf Hermine, die vor Schreck erstarrte. Neville wollte etwas tun, war aber durch seine Lage und die Decke extrem eingeschränkt.

Dumbledores Gesicht lächelte. „Sehr gut, Mister Longbottom, wirklich sehr gut. Ich war für eine Sekunde überzeugt Sie los zu sein", höhnte der Mann, dessen Haltung sich unbewusst veränderte. Die Nase wanderte etwas höher und der Körper streckte sich mehr, als wolle er größer sein, als er eigentlich war. „Und nun, lassen Sie ihren Zauberstab los und legen ihre Hände langsam über die Decke, wie ein braver Junge", befahl der falsche Schulleiter mit harter Stimme.

„Damit Sie mich in Ruhe töten können?", versuchte der Anführer der DA mit Spott Zeit zu schinden, auch wenn er nicht wusste, auf welches Wunder er hoffen durfte. „Wenn Sie es tun, überlege ich es mir, sie vielleicht leben zu lassen und jetzt weg mit dem Stab", sagte Voldemort barsch und Blaise stöhnte als der Mann mit ungeheurer Kraft zudrückte. Ihr schlanker Hals sah furchtbar zerbrechlich zwischen seinen langen Fingern aus. Ganz langsam zog Neville seine Hände unter der Decke hervor, während Voldemort mit einem triumphalen Grinsen zusah.

Schlagartig veränderte sich die Szene wieder radikal. Hinter dem Doppelgänger krümmte sich die Luft und plötzlich trennte das Schwert Gryffindors den Arm ab, der Blaise festhielt und in der nächsten Sekunde fraß es sich bis in Dumbledores Herz. Ein schwarzes Etwas, weniger wirklich als ein Schatten entfuhr dem toten Leib und gleichzeitig brach der magische Käfig um Nagini zusammen. Die Schlange nutzte ihre Freiheit um sich mit weit aufgerissenem Maul und triefenden Giftzähnen auf Hermine zu stürzen. Wenige Fingerbreit vor dem Gesicht des schreckensbleichen Mädchens prallte das Reptil gegen eine bläulich schimmernde Barriere. Eine Sekunde starrten sich die Schlange und Hermine gegenseitig in die Augen, dann war Ron heran, der sich von dem Tarnumhang Harrys befreit hatte und ein gewaltiger Hieb enthauptete Voldemorts Schoßtier.

Das feuchte Klatschen mit dem der Kopf der Schlange auf den Boden schlug, löste Hermines Schockstarre und sie fiel in Ohnmacht. Auch Neville war ebendieser nahe und stoßartig setzte seine Atmung wieder ein, von der er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass sie ausgesetzt hatte. Neben ihm befreite sich Blaise angewidert von dem Armstumpf und ließ sich mit einem schweren Seufzer auf Nevilles Bett fallen. Der schlug die Decke zurück und die Arme um seine Freundin. „Was ist passiert?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig, während sich Ron überschwänglich bei Dobby bedankte, der mit seiner Barriere Hermines Leben gerettet hatte.

„Es war merkwürdig", flüsterte Blaise heiser, sodass Neville sie kaum verstehen konnte. „Voldemort hat irgendwie Dumbledores Seele an dessen toten Körper gebunden und mit seinem eigenen Geist besetzt, oder so ähnlich. Jedenfalls hat er die Seele von Dumbledore als Schutzschild benutzt und ich konnte nicht zu ihm vordringen. Was aber noch schlimmer ist, Voldemort beherrscht die Kunst, ich habe es ganz deutlich gespürt. Und er hat unglaubliche Kräfte, viel stärker als meine oder gar Harrys", beichtete die Slytherin fassungslos.

„Warum hat er uns dann nicht alle getötet, wenn er soviel stärker ist als du?", wandte Neville nach reiflicher Überlegung ein. „Diese Kraft, sie ist roh und ungezähmt. Er hat noch nicht gelernt mit ihr gezielt umzugehen. Als er erkannte, dass wir ihn durchschaut hatten, war sein erster Impuls dich zu töten. Ich konnte den Schlag gerade noch umlenken", verriet sie ihm. „Umlenken? Auf wen oder was?", wunderte sich Neville, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte. Traurig richtete Blaise ihren Blick auf den leblosen Körper Dumbledores.

Tröstend strich Neville seiner Freundin über den Kopf als er spürte, wie er Körper bebte. „Schon gut, du hast das richtige getan. Er hätte es verstanden", versuchte er ihre Schuldgefühle zumindern. „Ich weiß", räumte die Slytherin ein, „Aber erst jetzt erkenne ich wie grausam die Kunst wirklich ist. Nie werde ich sie weitergeben oder anwenden nachdem wir Voldemort endgültig besiegt haben." Es klang wie ein Schwur.

Noch eine Weile saßen sie beisammen in Mitten des blutigen Chaos zu dem ihr sauberer Plan geworden war. Dann arbeitete sich Neville aus dem Bett und schlug die blutgetränkten Kleider von Dumbledore beiseite. Tatsächlich fand er nach einigem Suchen die goldene Kette. Wirkliche Freude über den Pfund wollte aber nicht aufkommen. „Was kommt jetzt?", fragte Blaise hinter ihm und Nevilles Faust schloss sich um das Horkrux.

„Wir vernichten dieses Ding schnellstens und bereiten uns auf Voldemort vor", beschied der Anführer der DA. „Du glaubst wirklich, dass er hierher kommt?", meldete sich Ron zu Wort, der Hermine auf seinem Schoß gebettet hatte. Neville zeigte ihm die Kette. „Er muss kommen, und zwar bevor wir dies zerstören können. Oder er kann neue machen", orakelte der Junge düster, „Und dann können wir uns gleich mit Dumbledore begraben."


	35. Kapitel: Mit aller Macht

**A/N**: Wie ihr merken werdet, nehme ich sehr großzügige Ausmaße für die Eingangshalle an. Ich denke, dass ist insgesamt zu hoch gegriffen, andererseits ist alles in Hogwarts etwas überdimensioniert und Rowling hat sich nach meinem Wissen um konkrete Angabe gedrückt. Die Filme zählen nicht, denn die widersprechen meiner Vorstellung, dass die Haupttreppen in der Wände eingelassen und nicht freistehend und mit Geländer versehen sind - zumindest meine ich es so in den Filmen gesehen zu haben. Wichtig ist darüber hinaus anzumerken, das es keine durchgängige Treppe gibt, die alle Stockwerke miteinander verbindet, sondern mehrere, die an unterschiedlichen Orten auf den Stockwerken beginnen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob das Canon ist, aber in meinen Augen spricht die sonst chaotische Konzeption von Hogwarts dafür. Gegen die freistehenden Treppen sprechen zu meinem Dafürhalten das Alter von Hogwarts. Selbst wenn es mit Magie errichtet wurde, müsste man mittelalterliche Architektur als Grundlage nehmen und solch große Treppen, wie ich sie mir vorstelle, wären für die damalige Zeit nicht ohne massive Unterbauten denkbar gewesen. Ich hoffe, damit alle sichtbaren Unklarheiten zumindest vermindert zu haben. Sollte es doch noch eine Stelle geben, die undeutlich ist, bitte ich um Benachrichtigung. Danke!

Dann bleibt mir nur noch viel Vergnügen beim Lesen zu wünschen!

* * *

**Kapitel 35: Mit aller Macht   
**

Nach der blutigen Auseinandersetzung im Krankenflügel, die, abgesehen von einem gehörigen Schrecken und Nahtoderfahrungen, glimpflich abgelaufen war, begann in ganz Hogwarts hektische Betriebsamkeit. Snape wurde losgeschickt um weitere Mitglieder des Phönixordens zu mobilisieren und mit weiteren vertrauenswürdigen Zauberern St. Mungo, die Winkelgasse und das Ministerium vor eventuellen Angriffen zu schützen.

McGonagall organisierte die Unterbringung aller Schüler im vermutlich sichersten Bereich des Schlosses, der Bibliothek – sehr zur Freude der Ravenclaw. Wobei die Anzahl der Schüler dadurch dramatisch reduziert wurde, dass auf Nevilles Anraten alle Slytherin – außer Blaise natürlich – unter Hausarrest gestellt wurden, bewacht von den jüngeren Flammensängern unter der Leitung von Luna. Neville hatte sie für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt, weil sie die jüngste aus dem Führungskader der DA war und damit den besten Draht zu den Schülern der unteren Klassen hatte. Zumindest redete er sich das ein. In Wahrheit spielte sein mangelndes Vertrauen in den Kampfeswillen der jungen Hexe eine größere Rolle.

Gegen den Hausarrest hatten natürlich einige Lehrer Protest eingelegt, allen voran McGonagall, die sich weigerte so viele Schüler unter Generalverdacht zu stellen. Doch Neville hatte unerwartete Hilfe von Snape erhalten, der sehr überzeugend darlegte, dass ein Viertel Schüler unter unberechtigtem Arrest besser war, als ein Fünftel Verräter unter allen. Daraufhin hatte selbst die stellvertretende Schulleiterin das Feld geräumt, wenn auch nur unter Kratzen und Beißen.

Professor Flitwick und die anderen Zauberer des Kollegiums beschäftigten sich mit der Kette, um die Schutzzauber so schnell wie möglich zu entfernen. Jeder, der keinen sinnvollen Beitrag dazu leisten konnte, wurde mit der Aufsicht über die Schüler in der Bibliothek betraut, in der Madame Pince permanent vor dem Nervenzusammenbruch stand.

Neville und Blaise teilten die verbleibenden Mitglieder der DA in drei Gruppen auf. Ginny bekam eine kleine Abordnung zugewiesen mit der sie auf dem Astronomieturm Stellung beziehen sollte. Die Truppe bestand hauptsächlich aus Quidditchspielern mit ihren Besen, um die Möglichkeit zu haben als Schocktruppe zu fungieren oder zur Not den direkten Luftkampf zu suchen, was aber nur im günstigsten Fall geschehen sollte. Neville schärfte Ginny ein, sich vornehmlich passiv zu verhalten und im Falle einer eindeutigen Überlegenheit den Todessern ein Rückzugsgefecht zu liefern, während sie auf Verstärkung wartete.

Diese sollte von der Gruppe um Hermine und Susan kommen, die Nebeneingänge überwachen sollte und die Reserve bildete. Das Gros der DA scharte sich allerdings um Neville, Blaise und Ron, die am Eingangsportal in Position gingen, weil dort mit dem Haupangriff der Todesser gerechnet wurde. Neville hatte damit überzeugend gegen den Widerstand von Hermine und Blaise argumentiert, dass es Voldemorts Persönlichkeit widersprach irgendeinen anderen Zugang ins Schloss zu benutzen als den Haupteingang.

Auch hatte er Ginny abgeschmettert, die sich für eine aggressive Strategie ausgesprochen hatte. Zwar hatte sie die Argumente, dass Hogwarts zu groß für eine starke Verteidigung war und die DA aufgerieben werden würde, wenn sie sich auf Guerillataktiken verlegte, auf ihrer Seite, doch Neville hatte das Risiko einer offenen Schlacht als zu hoch eingestuft. Letztendlich hatten sich alle seinen Entscheidungen gefügt.

Danach begann das große Warten – und das große Hoffen, zuerst positive Meldungen von Flitwick zu erhalten, als die Nachricht von Voldemorts Anrücken. Schon bald legte sich jedoch die Nervosität und eine Routine stellte sich ein. Es wurden Wachen organisiert, die im Stundenrhythmus abgelöst wurden. In der Nähe aller kritischen Punkte wurden von den Hauselfen provisorische Ess- und Schlafbereiche eingerichtet, damit sich niemand zu weit von seinem Posten entfernen musste.

Neville nahm gerade sein Frühstück in der großen Halle ein, nachdem er am ersten Morgen Wache gehalten hatte, als es sich etwas tat. Er blickte von seinem Teller auf, als er Schritte hörte, die zügig auf ihn zuhielten. Es war Ron, der einen unbekannten Zauberer im Schlepptau hatte. Der kleine Mann mit dickem Bauch und rosigen Backen wirkte sehr ungehalten und hatte eine große Holzkiste hinter sich schweben. „Ein Ire", informierte Ron den Anführer der DA, „Ich glaube, das machst du besser, sonst löse ich noch eine politische Krise oder so aus. Irgendein Wichtigtuer aus dem Ministerium." Immerhin hatte Ron den Takt, den letzten Satz leise zu sagen.

Neville, unschlüssig was er davon halten sollte, legte das Messer aus der Hand und stellte das Marmeladenglas zurück und signalisierte Ron mit einem Nicken, dass er alleine klar kam. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den unerwarteten Besucher, machte der Rotschopf kehrt und verließ die Räumlichkeiten. Auf dem Weg nach draußen sammelte er die übrigen Schüler ein, die sich gerade in der Halle aufhielten und scheuchte sie raus, damit Neville und der Gast allein waren.

Der Junge musterte den Mann genauer, konnte aber wenig Positives entdecken. Das Haar war zwar voll, klebte aber wie Filz am rundlichen Schädel. Das feiste Gesicht schien des Lächelns unfähig zu sein und die kleinen schwarzen Augen zeugten zwar von einem scharfen Intellekt, hatten aber auch etwas unstetes, weil sie nie ruhig zu stehen schienen. Kurz, Neville mochte den Kerl nicht. Trotzdem rang er sich einen freundlichen Ton ab und fragte, „Mein Name ist Neville Longbottom. Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mister…?"

„Ich muss zu Professor Dumbledore und nicht zu irgendeinem Schüler", schnappte der Mann barsch und machte mit seiner Haltung deutlich, dass er sehr unzufrieden damit war, wie man ihn bisher behandelt hatte. „Professor Dumbledore ist tot", entgegnete Neville mit harter Stimme. Das brachte sein Gegenüber aus dem Konzept. „Ich… äh… das ist… hm, vielleicht eine andere… befugte Person? Ich… ich muss, äh, diese Kiste abgeben", stammelte der Mann ziemlich hilflos.

Neville schüttelte den Kopf und beschied, „Sie müssen mit mir vorlieb nehmen." „Hm, ich weiß nicht… Muss mich, äh, mit meinen Vorgesetzten beraten… Wäre das möglich, Flohnetzwerk vielleicht?", druckste der Ire herum und wrang seine Hände. „Es tut mir leid, aber wie Sie sicherlich bemerkt haben, waren wir gezwungen bestimmte Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, um uns auf einen Angriff vorzubereiten. Daher kann ich Ihnen nicht erlauben, mit jemanden zu kommunizieren", erklärte ein äußerlich ruhiger Neville mit einem gewissen Genuss.

Beim Wort ‚Angriff' hatten sich die Hände des Mannes zu knubbeligen Fäusten geballt und die Augen waren groß geworden. „Was soll das heißen? Was geht hier überhaupt vor?", empörte sich der irische Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, der spürte, dass nichts so lief, wie es laufen sollte. „Wir rechnen jeden Moment mit dem Erscheinen von Lord Voldemort und seinen Todessern, die ein nicht unerhebliches Interesse haben werden, möglichst viele Bewohner dieses Schlosses zu töten, Mister Wie-auch-immer-sie-heißen", erläuterte der Anführer der DA und beobachtete wie der, sowieso schon blasse, Mann jegliche Gesichtsfarbe verlor.

„Das ist ein Witz, oder?", erkundigte sich der Ire mit einem hysterischen Lachen. Neville legte die Fingerspitzen zusammen, wie man es auch oft bei Dumbledore beobachten konnte und lehnte sich nach vorne. „Sehe ich so aus als würde ich scherzen?", erkundigte sich der Junge mit todernstem Gesicht. Der Besucher zuckte zurück, als hätte ihn Neville geschlagen. „Ich, äh, denke, ist es besser…, wenn ich jetzt gehe, äh", wandte sich der Mann hin und her, doch so schnell wollte ihn Neville nicht vom Haken lassen.

„Wollen Sie nicht die Lieferung zustellen?", fragte er, als der Mann gerade anfing sein Mitbringsel in Richtung Eingangshalle zu dirigieren. Der Ire fuhr herum und sagte reflexartig, „Nein! Ich wurde vom Minister persönlich angewiesen, die Kiste nur Professor Dumbledore zu übergeben." Wenigstens schien sein Pflichtbewusstsein stärker zu sein als seine Feigheit, bemerkte Neville, denn die Worte waren zwar hastig aber inbrünstig gesprochen. Das weckte Nevilles Neugier. Eine Lieferung für Dumbledore, die ausschließlich für Dumbledore bestimmt war, musste Interessantes beinhalten. Es sei denn, Irland stellte besonders leckere Zitronendrops her.

„Die Kiste bleibt hier", entschied Neville aus einem Impuls heraus. „Niemals", entgegnete der Ministeriumsbeauftragte, der seinen kleinen Vorrat an Integrität zusammenkratzte und seinen Zauberstab auf Neville richtete. Davon ließ sich der Anführer der DA allerdings nicht beeindrucken. Er zog seinen eigenen Stab und richtete ihn mit einem komplizierten Schlenker auf die Kiste. Bevor der Ire etwas tun konnte, entfalteten sich der Deckel und die Seitenteile und fielen kreuzförmig auf den Boden. Zum Vorschein kam – etwas. Neville hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was er dort sah.

Der Mann zuckte zusammen, als er die vielfarbige und formlose Masse erblickte und nahm unbewusst eine Verteidigungsstellung ein. Er schien schlechte Erfahrungen mit Was-auch-immer gemacht zu haben. „Was fällt Ihnen ein?", blaffte der Mann Neville an, als dieser sich dem Ding nährte. Der Gryffindor entgegnete ohne sich zu dem Mann umzudrehen, „Sie tauchen zu einem verfänglichen Zeitpunkt in einem Krisengebiet auf, ohne ihren Namen zu nennen und haben eine dubiose Ladung dabei. Ich glaube, sie sollten verstehen, dass ich in meiner Lage kein Risiko eingehen kann."

Während er sprach, berührte der Junge vorsichtig eine runde Ausbeulung, die grünlich schwarz schimmerte. Das Etwas fühlte sich warm und weich an, war nachgiebig und nahm eine rosige Färbung an. Für einen Moment konnte er blaue Linien sehen, die Ähnlichkeiten mit Blutbahnen hatten, dann wurden sie überdeckt. Sein Finger war vor dem Hintergrund kaum noch zu erkennen. Als er den Finger wieder zurückzog, nahm die Masse wieder die ursprüngliche Form und Farbe an. Lediglich ein heller Fleck an dem Berührungspunkt blieb.

„Ich werde mich über Sie beschweren!", kreischte der Ire, der der Unverfrorenheit des Jungen nichts entgegenzusetzen wusste, „Dass ist ein Affront gegen alle Bestimmung, die zwischen unseren Ministerien bestehen!" „Guter Mann", sagte Neville, der dazu übergegangen war andere Teile des Dinges zu inspizieren, mit einem Seufzer, „Erstens habe ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, was die Ministerien miteinander zu tun haben und zweitens bezweifele ich ernsthaft, dass sie oder ihr Ministerium mir irgendetwas anhaben können."

„Und drittens", enthüllte Neville mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor, während er an dem Etwas zog und zerrte, „Wird Voldemort in nächster Zeit bemüht sein allerhand unerfreuliche Dinge mit mir anzustellen. Also sind Sie eingeladen, hierzubleiben und es mitzuerleben – oder zu verschwinden." Der Junge trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete sein Werk. Mit etwas Phantasie konnte man in den Umrissen etwas Menschliches erkennen. So musste ein Mensch aussehen, über den eine Herde Drachen getrampelt war.

Neville warf einen Seitenblick auf den irischen Zauberer, der ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte und wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen nach Luft schnappte. Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das Ding, das durchaus einmal ein Lebewesen gewesen sein konnte. An dem rundlichen Fortsatz entdeckte er drei Einbuchtungen wo bei einem Menschen Mund- und Augenhöhle liegen würden. Sollte es tatsächlich mal gelebt haben, musste es eine unglaublich faszinierende Kreatur gewesen sein. Einen dringlichen Grund sich ihm momentan näher zu widmen, sah er allerdings nicht. Er grübelte, was Dumbledore bewogen hatte, dieses Ding anzufordern.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam er zu der Einsicht, dass es sich nicht lohnte weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er wollte zu seinem Platz zurückkehren und sein Frühstück beenden, als ihm auffiel, dass der Mann immer noch dastand. „Sie werden von mir hören", drohte dieser hilflos, als Nevilles kalter Blick in aus seiner Starre befreite und eilte davon, wobei sein Bauch auf und absprang. „Passen Sie auf Todesser auf, wenn Sie rausgehen", rief Neville ihm zynisch hinterher. Danach widmete er sich wieder seinem Marmeladenbrot.

Es folgten zähe, langweilige Stunden ereignislosen Wartens. In regelmäßigen Abständen gingen Berichte von gleicher Monotonie von allen Posten ein und schließlich entschloss sich Neville zu einem mittäglichen Nickerchen. Eine Berührung an der Schulter weckte ihn nach unbestimmter Zeit und seine Hand fuhr zum Schwertgriff, der bereitlag. Doch die sanfte Berührung durch Blaise' Hand stoppte die seine. „Was ist passiert?", erkundigte er sich nicht übermäßig alarmiert. Das Gesicht seiner Freundin war zwar angespannt, aber ein Angriff hätte sie mehr in Aufregung versetzt. „Im Wald geht etwas vor sich", informierte sie ihn, „Hagrid hat sich angeboten loszugehen und nachzusehen."

In der folgenden Stille konnte Neville beim angestrengten Hinhören das schrille Kreischen von Tieren hören und einmal das Krachen eines umstürzenden Baumes. „Geh bitte und sag allen bescheid, sie sollen sich bereithalten", sagte er zu ihr. Sie nickte und wandte sich zum Gehen. Schnell sah sich der Junge um und als er merkte, dass niemand auf sie achtete, fasste er seine Freundin am Handgelenk. Sie blickte ihn fragend an, doch das gab sich, als er begann sie zu küssen. Es war ein intensiver Kuss, der viel mehr vermittelte als all ihre Küsse zuvor. Er war Versprechen, Verheißung und Verzweiflung zugleich.

Neville legte die Arme um ihre Hüfte und zog sie noch näher zu sich heran, während sie eine Hand an seine Wange legte und die andere in seinen kurzen Haaren vergrub. „Ich liebe dich", hauchte der Junge, als sich ihre Lippen schließlich trennten. „Ich dich auch", erwiderte sie, „Sei vorsichtig." Er nickte und sie ließen sich zögerlich los. Keiner sprach es aus, aber dies könnten ihre letzten privaten Augenblicke sein und beide wollten sie bis zur Neige auskosten. Dann ertönte ein besonders schriller Schrei und widerwillig setzte sich Blaise in Bewegung. Neville sah ihr hinterher, wie sie mit wehenden Haaren davonlief.

Dann kontrollierte er noch mal den Sitz seiner Ausrüstung. Die Schaftstiefel saßen fest, ebenso die Hose. Das Hemd zog er zu Recht bis es im Kreuz nicht mehr spannte und anschließend richtete er den Verschluss des Umhanges, der seinem Rücken zusätzlichen Schutz bot. Der Zauberstab steckte sicher und schnell zu erreichen im Gürtel, der Schwertgriff direkt daneben. Probeweise zog er die Waffe heraus und betrachtete sie. Das Blatt war immer noch blank, die Schneide ohne Kerbe. Es blieb ein makelloses Stück Handwerkskunst. Befriedigt schob er es zurück.

Wehmütig fuhr er über das Mundblech der leeren Schwertscheide, die auf der anderen Seite befestigt war. Deren Klinge lag irgendwo zwischen den modernden Überresten der Inferi. So war das Behältnis zwar nutzlos, aber er hatte es trotzdem angelegt. Zur Not könnte er es als Keule benutzen, um damit Voldemorts Schädel zu zertrümmern. Zuletzt stülpte er sich die Kapuze über, die tiefe Schatten in sein Gesicht warf und nur noch seine blauen Augen blinzten hervor.

So gerüstet verließ er seine Ecke in der Großen Halle und begab sich in die Eingangshalle. Ron wartete schon mit ernstem Gesicht auf ihn und nickte ihm kurz zu. Der Rotschopf war auch in seiner Montur aus Basiliskenhaut gekleidet, hatte aber darauf verzichtet die Kapuze aufzuziehen, wodurch seine Haare einen starken Kontrast zu der grünlich schimmernden Schlangenhaut bildeten. Neville erwiderte die Geste und warf dann einen Blick durch das geöffnete Eingangsportal nach draußen.

Das Licht wurde bereits schwächer und die Wolken rasten über den Horizont. Langsam schweifte Nevilles Blick durch die Eingangshalle. Hinter umgekippten Tischen und herbeigeschafften Rüstungen hatten sich die Schüler aufgebaut, Zauberstäbe in ruhigen Händen, die Mienen ohne Regung. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und beschäftigte sich mit seiner eigenen Sterblichkeit. Erst Harry und dann Neville und Ron hatten ihnen den jungendlichen Glauben an die Unbesiegbarkeit ausgetrieben. Sie wirkten erwachsener – Bei Merlin, _waren_ erwachsener – als ihr Alter erwarten ließ.

Neville erwog eine Ansprache zu halten, ließ den Gedanken aber sofort fallen. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen, nur noch Taten, die sprechen musste. Ein jeder von ihnen wusste bis in die tiefsten Regionen seines Inneren, weit tiefer als jede Angst reichte, dass sie einander vertrauen konnten. Nein, Vertrauen war ein zu schwaches Wort, denn es hätte die bloße Möglichkeit von Misstrauen impliziert – und die gab es nicht. Jeder war mit sich selbst beschäftigt – und doch mit allen. Das war das Vermächtnis von Harry Potter. Es gab keine persönliche Angst mehr, sie prallte an etwas ab, das in keiner Sprache ausgedrückt werden konnte. Es war weit mehr als eine Gemeinschaft und doch kein Kollektiv.

Neville musste grinsen und war froh, dass es von der Kapuze verdeckt wurde. Es wäre bei der Stimmung unpassend gewesen, aber bei dem Gedanken, dass er kurz vor der alles entscheidenden Schlacht über so etwas philosophieren konnte, drückte seine Mundwinkel unweigerlich nach oben. Er klopfte Ron einmal kräftig auf die Schultern und auch allen anderen, an denen er vorbeikam, während er sich an den Barrikaden vorbeischlängelte und die freie Fläche vor den Türen überquerte. Unter dem großen Torbogen blieb er stehen.

Der See leuchtete im Abendlicht wie ein goldener Spiegel und keine Welle störte die Oberfläche. Der Wind selbst schien den Atem anzuhalten, alle Wolken waren geflohen und mit ihnen die Vögel. Es wäre die vollkommene Idylle gewesen, hätte es nicht im Verbotenen Wald rumort. Während Neville lauschte, mischte sich der Gesang eines Phönixes in die abklingende Kakophonie, die sofort zu neuen Höhen anschwellte. Es dauerte noch eine Weile, dann drang das näherkommende Knacken und Brechen von Holz an Nevilles Ohren und kurz darauf durchbrach der massige Körper eines Riesen die letzte Baumlinie.

Das grobschlächtige Geschöpf schätzte Neville über die Entfernung auf mindestens fünf Meter und selbst über diese Distanz war es ersichtlich, dass es nicht ohne Widerstand durch den Wald gekommen war. Pfeilschäfte ragten aus der Haut heraus und die Beine waren blutrot, doch das schien das Wesen nicht zu behindern. Im Gegenteil, es schien nur an Kampfeswillen zu gewinnen. Es reckte seine überdimensionierte Keule in die Luft und stieß einen gewaltigen Kampfschrei aus. Der Schrei war noch nicht verhallt da betrat ein zweiter Riese, der ebenso lädiert war, wie der erste, auf die Wiese, gefolgt von einem dritten.

Die drei gewaltigen Geschöpfe trommelten sich gegenseitig auf die Brustkörbe, dass die Rippen knackten und brüllten sich an. Dann erschien Voldemort an der Grenze zu den Besitzungen von Hogwarts und mit ihm eine Hundertschaft von schwarz gewandelten Gestalten. Damit hatte Neville genug gesehen. Die finale Schlacht, die er herbei gesehnt und zugleich gefürchtet, kam. Er wandte sich um und ließ die Türen hinter sich zu schwingen. Sie schlossen sich mit einem dumpfen, vibrierenden Ton. Er belegte sie mit einem Zauber, der sie versiegelte, aber das war reiner Symbolismus. Er würde die Todesser nicht aufhalten – und sollte es auch gar nicht. Immerhin wollte der Junge, dass der Feind dort angriff, wo er selbst am stärksten war. Der Zauber sollte Voldemort ein wenig frustrieren, ihn warten lassen, aber nicht so lange, dass er es sich anders überlegte.

Es war eine schmale Gratwanderung, aber Neville beschritt sie mit großen Schritten. Es sah nicht nach links oder rechts, denn zu Stürzen war keine Option. Nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel. Nicht, wenn so viele Leben auf dem Spiel standen.

Er ging zurück auf seine Position, an der nicht nur Blaise wartete, sondern auch gleich drei Rotschopfe. „Neville. Du erinnerst dich doch noch an Fred und George, oder?", grinste Ron über beide Ohren, was ihn fast zu einem dritten Zwilling machte. „Wenn das nicht…" „…der kleine Longbottom ist,…" „…der so gerne unsere Produkte ausprobierte", feixten die Weasley-Brüder, doch sein Erscheinungsbild beeindruckte die beiden sichtlich, dabei waren sie ähnlich martialisch in Drachenleder gekleidet. „In eurem Aufzug könnte ich euch gut als Lockvögel gebrauchen", erwiderte der Junge lachend und musterte die Zwillinge spöttisch von unten bis oben, fügte dann aber an, „Es tut gut euch zu sehen. Wir können jeden Zauberstab brauchen."

Wie ein Mann standen die beiden Weasleys stramm und salutierten. Fred schlug dazu einen zackigen Ton, als er sagte, „Jawohl, Sir! Verstanden, Sir!" „Fred, hör auf mit dem Mist, das hier ist ernst", rüffelte Ron seinen älteren Bruder. „Spielverderber", murrte George, aber die beiden Spaßvögel gaben ihre Posse auf und berichteten dann mit ernster Stimme. „Wir sollen euch noch auf den neusten Stand bringen…" „Moody musste das Ministerium aufgeben…" „Zu viele Mitarbeiter stehen anscheinend unter dem Imperius-Fluch." „Er hat sich mit den verbliebenen Auroren darauf verlegt die Todesserangriffe,…" „…die überall im Land geschehen,…" „…zurückzuschlagen."

Neville nickte und teilte ihnen mit, was er draußen gesehen hatte, „Das erklärt wie Voldemort an so viele Mitstreiter bekommt. Viele werden Zauberer unter dem Imperio sein." „Ist das nicht riskant?", wunderte sich Ron, „Verzauberte Leute sind längst nicht so effektiv und es kann geschehen, dass sie den Bann brechen." „Deshalb werden viele davon in der ersten Reihe stehen, die als Bauern unsere Angriffe auffangen sollen", schaltete sich Blaise ein und die anderen signalisierten ihre Zustimmung.

„Was ich aber dann nicht verstehe, ist, woher Voldemort die Leute hat, überall anders noch Angriffe durchzuführen", gab Ron zu bedenken, doch dafür hatte Neville eine Antwort parat. „Er wird nur eine Handvoll Todesser abgestellt haben. Sie apparieren irgendwo hin, richten ein großes Durcheinander an und schlagen dann woanders zu", vermutete der Anführer der DA und als er die Zwillinge anblickte, nickten die Beiden. „So ist es. Der Rest des Ordens verteidigt St. Mungo…" „…und wird von Werwölfen belagert. Remus versucht zu vermitteln…" „…aber es sieht nicht gut aus." „Bill und der Rest von Gringotts…" „…versuchen eine Verteidigung für die Winkelgasse aufzubauen,…" „…aber von ihm haben wir nichts mehr gehört."

Die Zwillinge hatten gerade geendet, als ein gewaltiger Schlag gegen die Türen erfolgte. Blaise, Ron und die Zwillinge schauten gebannt auf die Flügel, die unter der Wucht des Angriffes zitterten. Nur Neville hielt es nicht einmal für nötig sich umzudrehen. „Sonst noch etwas", fragte er betont gelassen und auch die anderen entspannten sich wieder. „Nein, eigentlich nicht." „Charlie ist informiert und er versucht Hilfe aus Rumänien zu bekommen,…" „…er klang aber nicht sehr optimistisch", endeten die beiden Weasley-Brüder, was Neville mit einem stoischen Nicken quittierte.

Plötzlich grinsten die ehemaligen Gryffindors von einem Ohr übers andere. „Und…", sagte George gedehnt und stieß seinem Bruder in die Seite. „…wir haben noch etwas mitgebracht", vollendete Fred und deutete auf zwei große Kisten, die hinter ihnen standen. Sie sahen recht massiv aus und an jeder Seite und auf dem Deckel prangte das Emblem des Scherzladens, den die beiden in der Winkelgasse betrieben. „Scherzartikel? Ich glaube, dass gerade jemand zum Spaßen aufgelegt ist", sagte Neville skeptisch, doch beide Weasleys wedelten gleichzeitig mit den Armen. „Nein, nein, nein", wehrten beide ab. „Das sind keine Produkte aus unserem regulären Sortiment", teilte Fred mit. „Sondern exklusive Produkte aus unser Tod-den-Todessern-Linie", erläuterte George voller Stolz mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen.

„Wenn ihr es sagt", brummte Neville, der nicht überzeugt war. Doch davon ließen sich die Zwillinge nicht entmutigen. Sie öffneten die Truhen und begannen den Inhalt zu verteilen, als ein besonders lauter Schlag auf die Türen niederging. Mörtel und Putz begann aus der Wand zu rieseln, die Angeln sich zu lösen. Lange würden die Riesen nicht mehr brauchen, um den Eingang zu öffnen. „Du wirst sehen…" „…das wir nicht auf Humor aus waren…" „…als wir diese Dinger entwarfen", versicherten die Zwillinge Neville, während sie jedem ein paar kleine Gegenstände in die Hand drückten und kurz die Handhabung erklärten.

Ein weiterer Schlag erschütterte das Eingangsportal und eine quaffelgroße Beule zeigte sich auf halber Höhe. Erst jetzt drehte sich der Anführer der DA zu dem Eingang um und betrachtete ihn abschätzend. „Es wird Zeit", sagte er schlicht und schwang sich für alle gut sichtbar auf ein Podest bei der Haupttreppe, von dem die Rüstung geräumt worden war. Ron und Fred bauten sich links von ihm auf, Blaise und George rechts.

Die Schläge auf das Portal erfolgten jetzt immer schneller aufeinander und bildeten eine durchgängige Schallwelle, die in auf- und abschwellenden Intensitäten über die wartenden Flammensänger rollte. In diesem Getöse bemerkte Neville fast die piepsende Stimme eines silbernen Hasen neben ihm nicht, der aufgeregt verkündete, „…chen durch, sie brechen durch!" und sich dann auflöste. Das war der Patronus von Luna gewesen. Neville biss sich auf die Lippen. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass das passieren würde, aber es war viel zu früh!

„Fred, George. Geht zum Kerker der Slytherins und sorgt dafür, dass die Schlangen nicht rauskommen", wies er die Zwillinge an, die sich fragend ansagen, weil sie die Nachricht des Patronus in dem Lärm nicht verstanden hatten. „Jetzt", setzte Neville energischer hinterher und die beiden eilten fort. Neville nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und beschwor einen eigenen Patronus, dem er auftrug Hermine über die Lage zu informieren. Das silberne Geschöpf war gerade verschwunden, als es Neville wie ein Blitz durchzuckte und seine Ruhe pulverisierte. „Das Horkrux", entfuhr es ihm leise, aber laut genug, dass Ron und Blaise ihn hören konnten, die ihn fragend anguckten.

Dann fiel es auch ihnen wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie hatten sich so damit beschäftigt sich auf den Kampf vorzubreiten, dass sie das letzte Horkrux vergessen hatten. Neville wollte schon von seiner erhöhten Position springen, als Ron abwehrend die Hand hob. „Halte du Voldemort auf, ich kümmere mich um das Drecksding", sagte der Junge und klopfte auf das Schwert Gryffindors, das er an seiner Seite trug. „Denk…" an die Schutzzauber, wollte Neville sagen, aber Ron schüttelte schon beim ersten Wort den Kopf. „Das ist jetzt egal. Wie du gesagt hast, wir sind zu nah dran."

Nachdem auch der letzte Weasley verschwunden war, überlegte Neville ob er das wirklich gesagt hatte, oder doch nur gedacht. Bevor er sich lange darüber wundern konnte, erklang das Kreischen von reißendem Metall. Der ganze obere Teil des rechten Flügels wurde von einem Riss durchzogen. Die Anspannung unter den Verteidigern wuchs noch einmal, da sie jetzt im schwachen Abendlicht die Schatten der gewaltigen Angreifer sahen und die Keulen, wie sie sich in das Metall fraßen. Holzsplitter flogen umher und im Gegenlicht konnte man Späne tanzen sehen.

Neville atmete tief ein und streckte noch mal seine Finger aus bevor er sie zur festen Faust um seinen Zauberstab ballte. Er roch den Schweiß in der Luft, das dezente Parfüm, das von Blaise ausging, gemischt mit dem ranzigen Geruch, der von den Riesen hereinwehte. Das Holz gab seine Note hinzu und sogar das Metall drang stechend in die Nase.

Ein weiterer Patronus kam die Treppe hinter ihm herunter gerauscht und umkreiste ihn. Es war ein Schwan, den Neville schon mal irgendwo gesehen hatte, aber er konnte ihm keinem DA-Mitglied zuordnen. Trotzdem war die Botschaft unmissverständlich. „Sie kommen über das Dach! Sie kommen über das Dach!", trällerte er, bevor er sich in Luft auflöste. Neville biss die Zähne zusammen. Die Information zu haben war gut, aber er konnte nicht mehr tun, als wieder Hermine zu informieren und zu hoffen, dass sie in der Lage war, gleichzeitig die Slytherins drinnen und die Todesser draußen zu halten.

Mit einem Knall gaben Nevilles Schutzzauber und die Türen von Hogwarts nach und Licht flutete für einen Moment herein. Dann sprang der erste Riese mit einem Triumphschrei auf den Lippen herein. Sofort flog ein Schauer von den kleinen Objekten der Zwillinge zwischen seine Beine und der Boden unter den Füßen wurde zum Sumpf, in dem der gewichtige Gegner sofort versank. Mit einem feuchten Klatschen schlug der Riese der Länge nach hin. Seine Brüder nutzen dies ohne Rücksicht aus und benutzten den Gestürzten als Ponton um den künstlichen Sumpf zu überwinden.

Flüche prasselten auf die Ungetüme ein, die noch größer waren, als Neville zuerst geschätzt hatte, doch zeigten die wenigsten eine Wirkung. Der erste wurde schließlich von einem Impedimenta-Fluch getroffen und bewegte sich danach zumindest langsamer. Der Riese dahinter überholte seinen verfluchten Artgenossen und hielt geradewegs auf Neville zu, der am deutlich sichtbarsten war. Er kam bis auf wenige Schritte an Neville heran, der dem Ansturm gelassen entgegen sah. Dann hob der Junge den Arm und die Luft begann knisternd zu gefrieren.

Erst schien es so, als würde der Riese durch den Eissturm brechen, aber kurz vor seinem Ziel erstarrte er und die Kälte fraß sich mit erbarmungsloser Schnelligkeit durch Haut und Knochen. Innerhalb von Sekunden war die lebende Kreatur nicht mehr als eine sehr plastische Eisskulptur. Dann ruckte Nevilles Zauberstab nach vorne und der Riese zersplitterte wie von einem gewaltigen Hammer getroffen. Die scharfen Überreste fielen aber nicht einfach zu Boden, nein, sie durchschnitten die Luft wie ein Sturm aus Messern und zerfetzten den dritten Riesen, der sich gerade in die Barrikaden stürzen wollte.

Der verlangsamte Riese war mittlerweile unter der schieren Masse an Flüchen zusammengebrochen, mit der die Schüler ihn eingedeckt hatten, und lag bewusstlos oder tot auf dem Boden. Ein vierter Riese, der später zu der Gruppe hinzugestoßen sein musste, schaffte es sich krachend gegen die aufgetürmten Möbel zu werfen und den vorderen Teil der V-förmig aufgebauten Verschanzung umzustoßen. Ein oder zwei Schüler wurden unter den Trümmern begraben, Neville konnte sich nicht ganz sicher sein, weil Eiskristalle und Schneeflocken seine Sicht verminderten. Deutlich sehen konnte er allerdings die schwarzen Gestalten, die die Ablenkung durch die Riesen genutzt hatten, um das Eingangstor zu passieren.

Sie arbeiteten sich an dem schmalen Streifen zwischen Wand und Sumpf zu beiden Seiten von der Tür entlang und deckten die Verteidiger mit unkoordinierten Flüchen ein. Dass sie den Sumpf umgingen, verhinderte natürlich, dass sie ins Kreuzfeuer von beiden Linien des Vs kamen und brachte gleichzeitig verstärkten Druck auf die beiden Endpunkte. Die DA reagiert darauf indem die beiden Flanken jeweils die gegenüberliegende Linie der Todesser angriffen. Dabei brachten sie ihre zeitweilige Überzahl voll zu Geltung in dem ein Teil der Schüler sich darauf verlegte, die Flüche der Todesser abwehrte, während der andere Teil sie systematisch betäubte.

Aber Neville, der den Scheitelpunkt der beiden Abwehrseiten bildete, sah von seiner erhöhten Position schnell, dass sie höchstens Zeit gewannen, aber stetig an Boden verloren. Zum einen strömten die Todesser schneller nach, als die DA sie ausschalten konnte, zum anderen waren einige der Todesser intelligent genug, ihre betäubten Kameraden aufzuwecken. Die Anzahl der Todesser nahm also stetig zu und damit auch die Zahl der Todesflüche, vor denen die Schüler in Deckung gehen mussten.

Als es den Schülern endlich gelang den vierten Riesen zu überwältigen und ihre verletzten Kameraden zu bergen, hatten die Todesser die Lücke zu den Barrikaden überwunden und benutzten sie ihrerseits als Deckung. Es mussten andere Methoden her. „Reduktor auf mein Kommando", brüllte Neville, der mit Abstand am meisten Feindfeuer auf sich zog, dieses aber geschickt abwehrte. Es sah aus als würde er einen Tanz zu der Musik der Todesflüche aufführen. „Jetzt", donnerte der Anführer der DA und die Schüler tauchten wie ein Mann hinter ihren Verschanzungen auf.

Das Manöver zeigte Wirkung, obwohl sich die Anzahl der Angreifer und Verteidiger fast egalisiert hatte. Zwar gingen einige der Flüche fehl und viele verpufften an hastig errichteten Schutzzaubern der Todesser, aber ein gutes Dutzend wurde getroffen und gestürzte zu Boden oder wurde gegen Wände geschleudert. Neville nutzte die kurze Phase, in der die Todesser in die Defensive gedrängt waren, um die Feinde aufs Korn zu nehmen, die dem beschädigten Teil der Barrikaden am nächsten waren.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie Blaise ihren Zauberstab sinken ließ. „Er kommt", sagte sie mit bebender Stimme, die Augen vor Konzentration halb geschlossen. Neville stellte sofort seine offensiven Bemühungen ein und verlegte sich darauf seine Freundin zu schützen. Er ordnete noch mal einen gemeinsamen Angriff mit Reduktor-Flüchen an, doch bevor er das Kommando zum Ausführen geben konnte, riss ein magischer Sturm die vorderen Barrikaden auseinander. Die dahinter lauernden Todesser hatten nur darauf gewartet und drängten vorwärts.

Ohne auf Nevilles Befehl zu warten, begann die DA sich zur zweiten Verteidigungslinie zurückzuziehen. Dies geschah aber nicht in kopfloser Panik, sondern mit einer Effizienz, die jedem Armeeausbilder die Freudentränen in die Augen treiben würde. Als hätten sie exakt diese Situation tausendmal geübt, zwangen die Flammensänger die anstürmenden Feinde in Deckung, dann zog sich ein Teil zurück, wobei Verletzte gestützt und Bewusstlose getragen wurden. Ohne Worte wechselten sie sich dabei ab und so war der Rückzug eine fließende Aktion, bei dem die Todesser jeden weiteren Schritt teuer bezahlen mussten.

Während Neville den letzten Schülern mit Sperrfeuer Deckung gab, entdeckte er Voldemort. Der selbsternannte dunkle Lord stand plötzlich auf der Schwelle, den Zauberstab anmutig zwischen den langen Fingern. Sein blasses Gesicht wirkte fast weiß im Vergleich zu dem Schwarz seiner Kleidung, das teilweise kunstvoll mit dunkelgrauem Stoff durchwirkt war, wodurch der Eindruck entstand, dass sich der Träger stets bewegte. Der Schnitt war an Ärmeln und Saum weit, sodass seine Erscheinung an Präsenz gewann.

Für einen Augenblick sahen sich die beiden Zauberer in die Augen, dann hob Voldemort seinen Zauberstab und Neville sprang von seiner Plattform, um dem Todesfluch auszuweichen. Er landete vor den halb gefüllten Truhen der Weasleys und ein Geistesblitz durchfuhr ihn. Ohne zu zögern richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf das erste Behältnis und ließ es schweben. Mit einer ausholenden Armbewegung katapultierte er es in Richtung der Todesser und noch im Flug traf er es mit einem Explosionsfluch.

Was immer genau in der Truhe gelagert hatte, es rumste zu Nevilles Befriedigung ordentlich. Der entstehende Rauch war nicht schlecht. „Komm her und stell dich, Feigling", rief Voldemort ihm über die Barrikaden hinweg und durch den Rauch hindurch zu und zielte mit einem Fluch auf den Jungen, der gerade noch rechtzeitig den Kopf einziehen konnte. Für eine Sekunde dachte der Anführer der DA daran es zu versuchen, aber drei Sachen hielten ihn ab. Erstens fühlte er sich Voldemort zwar ebenbürtig, aber dieser hatte zurzeit mindestens zwanzig Todesser bei sich, um die Waagschale zu seinen Gunsten zu kippen.

Zweitens wusste er nicht ob Ron schon das Horkrux zerstört hatte und drittens stand Blaise immer noch apathisch an ihrem Flecken. „Komm und hol mich, Halbblut!", brüllte Neville, packte Blaise und hastete die Treppe hoch. Dabei sprengte er noch die zweite Truhe der Weasleys in die Luft, damit der Rauch seinen Rückzug deckte. Im ersten Stock erwartete ihn schon eine Handvoll Flammensänger, die den Verhau hinter ihm schlossen. Der Rest der Gruppe war im Hintergrund damit beschäftigt sich selbst um kleinere Verletzungen zu kümmern oder schwerverletzte Mitschüler zu versorgen.

Neville setzte seine Freundin dort ab, der kleine Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen. „Was ist los?", fragte der Junge mit so viel Ruhe und Besonnenheit wie er gerade aufbringen konnte. „Er ist so stark", hauchte das Mädchen bloß zurück, als würde lautes Sprechen ihre Konzentration zu sehr stören. „Kannst du ihn töten?", fragte Neville mit schwer zu zügelnder Ungeduld. „Du musst ihn ablenken", war die lakonische Antwort, dann rief ihn ein Schrei an die Front zurück. Die Todesser hatten begonnen die Treppe zu stürmen.

Sie hatten schon die Hälfte der Strecke zurückgelegt als die Schlossgeister aus den Wänden schossen und durch sie hindurch fuhren. Von der Berührung mit den verstorbenen Seelen irritiert, kam der Vormarsch ins Stocken. Sofort lief das choreographierte Angriffsmuster der DA an und die Todesser mussten sich zurückfallen lassen. Als die Todesser den zweiten Anlauf unternahmen, tauchte ein weiterer magische Bote auf, diesmal der Otter von Hermine. „Haltet durch, wir kommen!"

Die erfreuliche Kunde feuerte die Verteidiger an, doch die Todesser drangen mit Vehemenz nach vorne. Diesmal blieb auch die Unterstützung durch die Geister aus. Die Todesser schienen die Wände versiegelt zu haben. Todesflüche zwangen die dezimierten Schüler um Neville immer wieder hinter die Barriere und so setzte sich die Überzahl der Angreifer Stufe für Stufe durch. Neville traf eine Entscheidung. „Schiebt!", befahl er und stemmte sich gegen die schutzbietenden Möbelstücke.

Es gab einen Ruck, dann polterten Tische, Stühle und alles was sich sonst noch in Klassenzimmern finden ließ, den heranstürmenden Zauberern entgegen. Diese wurde von dem ungewöhnlichen Angriff überrascht und versuchten die Lawine mit Zaubern zu stoppen. Aber dann donnerte Neville einen Explosionsfluch mit seiner ganzen Macht und die ins Stocken geratene Lawine verwandelte sich in Schrapnell. Schreiend schlugen die davon getroffenen Zauberer die Hände ins Gesicht und taumelten die Treppe hinunter.

Plötzlich kehrten die Splitter ihre Flugrichtung um und rasten auf die Flammensänger zu. Neville reagierte blitzschnell, packte zwei Hufflepuff und stieß sie von der Treppe zurück, stellte sich dann vor Colin Creevey und fing den Geschossschauer mit seinem Körper auf. Er spürte die Treffer am gesamten Leib, aber dank des Umhanges war es nicht mehr als ein starker Regenschauer. „Los, zurück", bellte der Anführer der DA und schob Colin und den Rest von der Treppe und den Todessern fort.

Im Zurückweichen vereiste Neville den Boden, auch wenn er nicht ernsthaft glaubte, viel Zeit damit gewinnen zu können. Als die anderen einen kleinen Vorsprung hatten, drehte sich Neville um und schloss zu ihnen auf. Während sie durch die Gänge eilten, kam dem Jungen ein weiterer Boten-Patronus entgegen, der seltsam unstetig war. Erst als er ganz nah heran war, konnte Neville ihn als den Jack Russell Terrier von Ron identifizieren, dessen Stimme beinahe unverständlich leise war. Dafür war die Botschaft um so erfreulicher. Ron hatte das letzte Horkrux zerstört!

Schnell wurde klar, dass sie mit den Verwundeten nicht schnell genug vorankamen. „Ernie, Padma, John", rief Neville die kampftüchtigsten DA-Mitglieder, die zu seinem Trupp gehörten, zu sich, „Wir bleiben hier und halten sie auf." „Katie!", brüllte Neville hinter der Gryffindor her, die mit Blaise im Arm weiter vorne in dem Zug war, „Du musst mir ihr in meiner Nähe bleiben!" Das Mädchen nickte und versteckte sich mit der beschäftigten Slytherin hinter einer Statue.

Kaum war der Tross mit den verletzten hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden, tauchte Voldemort in dem breiten Gang auf. Seine Zähne blitzten zu einem wölfischen Grinsen auf, als er sah, dass Neville auf ihn wartete. Seltsamerweise folgten ihm keine Todesser und hinter dem dunklen Lord erklang Schlachtgetöse. Irgendwer musste den Todessern in den Rücken gefallen sein. „Hier bin ich", rief Neville seinem Gegner entgegen, der knappe zehn Meter entfernt zum stehen gekommen war, „Lass es uns zu Ende bringen!"

„Mein Leben geht nie zu Ende", erwiderte Voldemort selbstsicher. Hinter sich hörte Neville Blaise keuchen. „Wir werden sehen", sagte Neville grimmig und das Duell begann. Voldemort eröffnete es mit einem Todesfluch, den Neville abwehrte, indem er ein verwaistes Gemälde von der Wand riss und in die Flugbahn des Fluches manövrierte. Es folgte ein Austausch der unterschiedlichsten Flüche, aber der andere konnte immer einen wirkungsvollen Gegenzauber sprechen und keine Partei konnte Vorteile für sich verbuchen. Jedes mal wenn Voldemort zu einem „Avada Kedavra" ansetzte, hatte der Gryffindor ein Gemälde zur Hand.

Neville überraschte den dunklen Lord damit, dass er sich an das Training mit Harry erinnerte und mit seiner freien Hand Flüche seines Gegners kraftvoll zurückschleuderte, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot. Unerwartet wurde eine Rüstung neben dem Anführer der DA lebendig und hob die rostige Hellebarde zum Schlag. Neville musste eine wertvolle Sekunde opfern, um die Bedrohung zu eliminieren, die Voldemort gleich für einen Schnittfluch nutzte, der nicht mehr als einen scharfen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes erforderte, gefolgt von einem Todesfluch.

Zu Nevilles Glück bewies Dobbys Meisterwerk einmal mehr seinen Nutzen, denn außer einem tiefen Schnitt am Kinn fing es den ersten Fluch auf. Dem grünen Blitz konnte er mit einem halsbrecherischen Sprung zur Seite entkommen. Außer seiner ungünstigen Position im Liegen heraus, schoss der Junge einen Schmetterfluch mit unkontrollierter Flugbahn auf den dunkeln Lord ab. Er wurde nachher gefragt, wie er das zustande gebracht hatte, doch er konnte es nicht mehr sagen. Jedenfalls verfehlte Voldemorts Gegenfluch das magische Geschoss und dem Mann wurde das Bein weggerissen.

Mit großer Behändigkeit drehte er sich in der Luft und kam wieder auf beiden Füßen zu stehen, aber die kurze Atempause hatte Neville genutzt um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Ein wenig außer Atem standen sich beide Kontrahenten gegenüber und musterten sich. „Warum kämpfst du, Junge?", fragte der ältere Zauberer mit seidenweicher Stimme, „Unter meiner Führung würde es Menschen wie dir gut gehen. Wir wären die Könige der Welt!"

„Einer Welt in der ich nicht leben wollte, alter Mann", entgegnete der Gryffindor und nahm mit Genugtuung zur Kenntnis, wie sich die Miene seines Gegenübers wieder verhärtete. „Das ist dumm, aber gut, es lässt sich einrichten", seufzte der dunkle Lord und hob wieder seinen Zauberstab, als hinter ihm ein Zauberer um die Ecke gebogen kam. Er war klein, dicklich und kam Neville sofort bekannt vor. _Der Ire!_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und damit eine ganze Menge Fragen, deren Antworten ihm scheißegal waren. Wichtig war nur, dass es kein Todesser war.

Voldemort schien davon ebenfalls überrascht zu sein, denn der unerwartet aufgetauchte Besucher kam soweit den Zauberstab auf ihn zu richten und die ersten Silben des Todesfluches zu sprechen, als sein Arm plötzlich erschlaffte und er leblos nach vorne fiel. Hinter Neville jauchzte Blaise und Voldemort taumelte. Der Fremde, dessen Name Neville nicht kannte, hatte Voldemort dazu gezwungen die Kunst gegen ihn einzusetzen und damit Blaise den lang ersehnten Weg zur schutzlosen Seele des dunkeln Lords geebnet.

Voldemort taumelte, drohte hinzufallen – und fiel nicht.


	36. Kapitel: Die letzte Ruhe

**Kapitel 36: Die letzte Ruhe**

Nevilles Gedanken rasten, während sein Körper zum völligen Stillstand kam. Der Fall von überwältigender Euphorie zu niederschmetternder Enttäuschung war ein Schock, den man erstmal verdauen musste. Voldemort war tot gewesen! Er hatte es ganz deutlich gesehen. Im Taumeln waren diese dunkeln Augen von Tom Riddle gebrochen und der leblose Körper kurz vor dem Umfallen gewesen, aber dann war das Leben in diese Augen zurückgekehrt und der dunkle Lord hatte den drohenden Sturz abgefangen.

Der Zauberer, der es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht hatte, den Tod schachmatt zu setzen, wirkte ein wenig desorientiert, aber ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen, das immer breiter wurde, erschien in seinem blassem Gesicht. Die Augen begannen vor Ekstase zu leuchten. Neville, der mit seinen Gedanken zu beschäftigt war, um die vorübergehende Schwäche seines auferstandenen Gegners zu nutzen, ging noch mal alles in Sekundenschnelle durch.

_Hatte Blaise' Kunst versagt? Nein, Voldemort war tot gewesen und er hatte ihren Freudenschrei gehört, der abrupt in ein ungläubiges Keuchen übergegangen war. Hatte Ron einen Fehler gemacht? Nicht auszuschließen, aber sehr unwahrscheinlich. Wenn Ron meldete, dass Horkrux war zerstört, dann war es auch zerstört. Hatte Voldemort weitere Horkruxe, von denen sie nichts wussten? Hatte er neue gemacht? Nein, dann wäre er nicht hier und würde seine Anhänger verheizen. _

Es musste noch etwas geben, das sie alle übersehen hatten. Ein Ereignis von fundamentaler Bedeutung, welche sie bisher nicht erkannt hatten. Doch er hatte mit Blaise ausführlich gesprochen. Sie hatten ihre Erfahrungen ausgetauscht, jede Vermutung auf Widersprüche überprüft. Konnten sie etwas vergessen haben? Hatten sie ein Puzzleteil an die falsche Stelle gesetzt? Auszuschließen war es nicht, immerhin hatten sie auch vieles an augenscheinlich Unbedeutendem ausgelassen.

_Was hieß vieles? Fast alles!_ Immerhin hatten sie es mit fast hundert Jahren Lebenserfahrung zu tun gehabt, wenn man Harrys und Voldemorts Anteil zusammennahm. Aber sie hatten alle Horkruxe identifiziert, weil es sich um besonders intensive Situationen gehandelt hatte, die sich deutlich von alltäglichen Erlebnissen unterschieden hatten. Sie waren klarer, kräftiger gewesen, und sie waren sicher gewesen, alle wichtigen Erlebnisse in Voldemorts Leben rekonstruiert zu haben.

Irgendeine Idee oder Erinnerung schlummerte am Rande seines Bewusstseins, aber er konnte sie sich nicht ins Gedächtnis rufen. Es hatte etwas mit Harry zu tun und die Kammer des Schreckens spielte eine Rolle, aber Neville kam nicht darauf, was. Bevor er tiefer in sich gehen konnte, hatte sich Voldemort von seiner kurzzeitigen Verwirrung erholt und den Kampf wieder aufgenommen. Nevilles Reflexe setzten wieder ein und er drehte sich aus der Flugbahn des ankommenden Fluches.

„Weg hier!", brüllte er und floh mit den anderen Fünf durch die Gänge. „Longbottom, stell dich! Ich habe ewig Zeit dich zu jagen. Du kannst nicht entkommen", rief ihm der dunkle Lord hinterher, dann wurde es still hinter ihnen. „Was – tun – wir – jetzt?", wollte Ernie wissen, der kurz vor dem Anführer der DA lief. „Laufen", knurrte Neville und dirigierte die Gruppe an einer Kreuzung nach links, in Richtung Kammer des Schreckens. Sie nahmen die nächste Treppe mit trommelnden Schritten. „Wie lange?", schnappte John, ein sportlicher Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw, der Blaise zusammen mit Katie trug, die anscheinend wieder ihr Duell mit Voldemort aufgenommen hatte und wie ein Flubberwurm zwischen den beiden Mitschülern hing.

„Bis du keine dummen Fragen mehr stellen kannst", erwiderte der Junge kurz angebunden, nachdem er mehrere Patroni losgeschickt hatte mit denen er die anderen Stellungen von ihrer Lage in Kenntnis setzte. Sie kamen an eine weitere Kreuzung und Neville orderte John und Katie gerade wieder links, als Ron aus einem anderen Gang zu ihnen stieß. Der Rotschopf hatte das Schwert Gryffindors in der linken Hand, was Neville merkwürdiger Weise zuerst auffiel. Erst dann sah er, dass der rechte Arm seines Freundes schwarz verbrannt war, ebenso die Schulter und die rechte Gesichtshälfte. Offensichtlich waren die Lehrer nicht damit fertig gewesen alle Schutzzauber auf dem Horkrux zu entfernen.

„Wo ist Voldemort?", fragte der Weasley sofort, in dessen Auge eine ungezügelte Wildheit glühte. Er schien keine Schmerzen zu haben, sondern einfach nur eine gewaltige Wut auf den Erschaffer des Gegenstandes, der ihn verstümmelt hatte. Es sah grotesk aus, als der Junge sprach, da sich nur die linke Gesichtshälfte bewegte. „Hinter uns", informierte ihn Neville, der mit zu viel Adrenalin beladen war, um sich große Gedanken um Äußerlichkeiten zu machen, und wollte weiterlaufen, aber Ron drückte ihm die flache Seite der Klinge gegen die Brust und sagte, „Warte. Warum laufen wir weg?"

„Irgendetwas ist schief gegangen. Voldemort stirbt immer noch nicht!", platzte es aus dem Anführer heraus, der die Waffe am Blatt packte und von sich fort schob, und Ron erwiderte ebenso aufgebracht, „Unmöglich! Ich habe das letzte dieser Hokuspokusdinger eben zerlegt!" „Wir müssen irgendwas übersehen haben", schmetterte ihm Neville ungeduldig entgegen und warf angespannte Blicke hinter sich. „Töten wir ihn noch mal, um sicher zu gehen", entgegnete der Schlacks heftig und sein verbleibendes Auge funkelte. „Also gut", räumte der Anführer der DA ein, weil er derzeit mit keiner besseren Alternative aufwarten konnte und blickte wieder hinter sich.

_War sich Voldemort zu fein zum Laufen oder wo blieb der dunkle Lord?_ Gefühlt hatte die Debatte dreimal ausgereicht, damit Voldemort den Vorsprung der Gruppe einholen konnte. Ernie, Padma, John und Katie hatten mittlerweile bemerkt, dass Neville stehen geblieben war und waren auf dem Weg zurück. Blaise schien sich zu regen und irgendetwas zu murmeln. Von der anderen Seite kamen McGonagall, Snape und Flitwick auf die Kreuzung zu. Irgendwo im Schloss rumorte es, Steine polterten. Vorsichtig schlich Neville in die Richtung aus der Voldemort kommen musste, Ron mit erhobenem Schwert neben sich.

Sie passierten gerade die Tür eines Klassenraumes, als das Holz aus dem Rahmen gerissen und den Jungen entgegengeschleudert wurde. Ron reagierte mit der Schnelligkeit, die ihn zu einem Ausnahmehüter machte und warf sich der Bedrohung entgegen. Splitternd krachte die Tür gegen den durchtrainierten Körper des Jungen und wäre er nicht verletzt gewesen, hätte er den Aufprall sicherlich unbeschadet überstanden. So stieß er ein schmerzerfülltes Heulen aus und wurde aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht.

Dadurch hatte er keine Chance dem Todesfluch auszuweichen, welcher der Tür folgte und ihn mitten in die Brust traf.

Zur Untätigkeit verdammt musste Neville mit ansehen, wie der nächste Mensch leblos zur Seite kippte und den Blick durch den Türrahmen auf Voldemort freigab, der sich ein Loch in die Wand des Klassenzimmers geflucht hatte. Das überhebliche Grinsen des Zauberers, der so viele Leben auf dem Gewissen hatte, legte in Neville einen Schalter um. Mit gefletschten Zähnen sprang er nach vorne, duckte sich unter dem nächsten Fluch hinweg, legte die Handflächen an die Wände zu beiden Seiten des leeren Rahmens und schrie eine Zauberformel, die er in Harrys Erinnerungen aufgeschnappt hatte.

Innerhalb eines Lidschlages zerfiel die Mauerstücke und formten zwei zinnoberrote Bälle aus Backsteinen, die wie Kometen auf den Mörder von Ron zuhielt. Der schaffte es noch einen Schild vor sich zu errichten, wurde aber mitsamt dem magischen Schutz vom ersten Geschoss nach hinten geschleudert. Das zweite folgte wie eine Lenkrakete. Der Staub, der durch den Zauber aufgewirbelt worden war, beraubte Neville der Sicht auf das Ergebnis seines Versuches, aber das war ihm gleichgültig.

Der Wutausbruch hatte den Gedankenfetzen freigelegt, den er vorhin nicht zu packen bekommen hatte. Das musste es einfach sein!

Mittlerweile waren die übrigen DA-Mitglieder und die Lehrer bei ihm angekommen. „Haltet ihn auf!", brüllte der Junge und deutete in die Dunstwolke, wo sich die Silhouette Voldemorts dunkel abzeichnete. Dann rief er nach Dobby und bevor der kleine Elf eine Gelegenheit hatte, nach dem Anliegen zu fragen, wurde er von dem Schüler angebrüllt, um den aufkommenden Schlachtenlärm zu übertönen, „Bring mich zur Kammer des Schreckens! Sofort!"

Der Hauself machte sich noch kleiner unter dem verbalen Ansturm, tat aber wie ihm befohlen. Er berührte den aufgewühlten Jungen vorsichtig am Bein, als hätte er Sorge ihn durch eine Berührung zum Platzen zu bringen, und brachte ihn innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags zu der Tür, die in die Kammer führte. „Danke, Dobby", rang sich Neville die Höflichkeit ab und stieß die Türen mit Nachdruck auf. Über seine Schulter hinweg bat er den Hauselfen zurückzukehren und den Anderen gegen Voldemort zu helfen. Dann richtete er den Blick nach vorne und heftete ihn auf sein Ziel.

„REDUKTO!", donnerte der Junge mit erhobenem Zauberstab, doch nichts geschah. Wütend ließ der Junge seinen Zauberstab fallen und zog das Schwert, während er seine Schritte beschleunigte. Harrys Ebenbild erhob sich knirschend von seinem einfachen Sitz und legte die Hände um den langen Griff des riesigen Zweihänders. „Lass ab von deinem Vorhaben, Mutiger. Ich muss hier auf immer wachen", rollten die Worte des steinernen Wächters durch die große Halle. Doch sie stießen bei Neville auf taube Ohren.

„Tut mir leid, mein Freund, aber du bist der letzte Anker von Voldemort in dieser Welt. Ich muss dich zerstören", erwiderte Neville, auch wenn er sich bei dem Gedanken, einer Statue seine Motivation darzulegen ein wenig seltsam vorkam. „Nein, ich muss wachen", entgegnete der Wächter und befreite das Schwert aus dem Boden. Allein die Klinge war größer als Neville, wie dieser mit distanziertem Schrecken feststellte. „Lass den Mist, du machst alles kaputt wofür Harry gekämpft hat!", brüllte Neville, der fast in Schlagdistanz war.

„Ich wache", wiederholte die Schöpfung Harrys mit der Sturheit, die nur verzauberte Statuen haben konnten, und schlug nach dem Eindringling. Der Anführer der DA musste einsehen, dass das Wesen zwar äußerliche Ähnlichkeiten mit seinem Vorgänger hatte, aber nichts mehr von dessen Persönlichkeit. Neville versuchte die Klinge zu blocken. Ein törichtes Unterfangen. Es klirrte und Funken sprühten als die Klingen sich trafen, dann wurde Neville zurückgeschleudert wie eine Puppe. Schabend rutschte das Schwert über den Steinboden und wäre fast in eins der Denkarien gefallen. Leicht benommen kam Neville wieder auf die Beine und las seine Waffe vom Boden auf.

„Wo ist dein Problem?", blaffte der Anführer der DA das Konstrukt an, „Ich bin Harrys Freund und will nur seine Aufgabe zu Ende bringen!" „Harry Potter ist tot. Ich bin der Wächter, der über die Schrecken dieser Kammer wacht", intonierte die Statue mit aller Ruhe, „Du bist eine Gefahr." Sie hielt das Schwert gerade vor sich, die Spitze zur Decke zeigend und das Blatt zu gedreht, dass Neville die tödliche Klinge nur als hauchdünne Linie erahnen konnte.

„Das könnte ich auch sagen", knurrte der Gryffindor und sprang vor. Der Wächter erwartete seinen Angriff mit stoischer Gelassenheit und erst als Nevilles Absichten unmissverständlich waren, zuckte das Schwert nach vorne und verfehlte Nevilles Hals um Haaresbreite. Der Junge versuchte es mit Finten, waghalsigen Manövern und brachialer Gewalt, aber er kam gegen die schier unfassbare Reichweite seines Gegners, der die eigentlich unhandliche Waffe mit unvorstellbarer Eleganz führte, nicht an. Schon bald fing der Zauberer an zu schwitzen ohne seinem Kontrahenten auch nur einen Kratzer zugefügt zu haben. Er selber blutete schon aus mehreren kleinen Schnitten von Treffern, die selbst seine außergewöhnliche Beweglichkeit, die er sich im Training mit Harry angeeignet hatte, nicht hatte verhindern können.

Im Gegensatz zu seinem gerötetem Gesicht hatte sich die steinerne Miene des Wächters, die Harrys auf beunruhigende Weise glich, kein bisschen verändert. Er trug immer noch das herrische Gesicht mit dem strengen Blick, das ihn unnahbar machte. Von Ermüdung war bei Harrys Hinterlassenschaft keine Spur. Sie wartete geduldig darauf, dass Neville wieder angriff. Mit einem wütenden Schrei tat der Gryffindor eben dies, sprang todesmutig in die Abwehr herein, spürte wie ein Stück aus dem Anzug geschnitten wurde und gelangte endlich in Schlagdistanz.

Mit seiner ganzen Kraft schlug er von schräg oben und hätte der menschlichen Statue den Oberkörper von der rechten Schulter bis zu den Rippen knapp unter dem Herzen abgetrennt. Aber der Schlag ging fehl, weil sich der Wächter mit einer – für Menschen – unmöglichen Bewegung um die Klinge herum wand und dabei gleichzeitig mit seinem Schwert zum nächsten Schlag ausholte. Neville konnte nur sein Leben retten, indem er wieder seine Klinge in den Weg hielt. Die Wucht des Aufpralls schleuderte ihn wieder davon, er überschlug sich und kam rutschend in der Hocke zum Stillstand. Seine Ferse ragte er über den Rand des Denkariums heraus.

Geisterhaft tastete ein silberner Fühler nach seinem Fuß und ließ sich dann wieder zurücksinken. Neville blickte von dem Denkarium zu dem Wächter und wieder zurück. Harry hatte ihm in seiner Botschaft mitgeteilt, dass er einen kleinen Teil seiner Seele zurücklassen würde, um seine Erinnerungen zu bewachen und anscheinend war der Wächter mit einem sehr einfachen Befehl versehen. Alle Gefahren in der Kammer auszuschalten. Er reagierte nur auf direkte Bedrohungen gegen sich und…

Wie wild begann Neville auf den Rand des Bassins einzuschlagen. Das schwarze Schwert schnitt durch den Stein wie durch Luft und nach einigen Schlägen begannen Stücke in der silbernen Masse zu verschwinden. „Nein!", donnerte der Wächter und gab plötzlich seine passive Haltung auf, als er die Situation neu bewertete. Neville hörte die schweren Schritte unaufhaltsam näher stampfen und schlug wie von Sinnen auf den Beckenrand ein. Er schaffte es einen halben Meter der Begrenzung zu zerstören, und damit auch die kryptischen Inschriften darauf, bevor der heransausende Zweihänder ihn in die Flucht schlug.

Doch sein Ziel hatte er erreicht. Erst zögerlich, dann immer schneller, begannen die Erinnerungen aus dem Denkarium zu entweichen und sich aufzulösen. Neville hatte den ersten Teil des genialen Werkes seines Freundes vernichtet. Der Wächter wurde dadurch zum Berserker, die vollkommene Ruhe verkehrte sich ins Gegenteil. Er setzte Neville nach und schlug mit aberwitziger Geschwindigkeit nach ihm. Dabei grollte er unentwegt, „Ich wache!"

Neville versuchte irgendwie zum zweiten Denkarium zu kommen, aber die Schläger seines Gegners trieben ihn immer weiter Richtung Ausgang, ohne das er seinem Ziel näher kam. Der Junge versuchte sich hinter eine der Säulen zu retten, aber bezahlte sofort einen Blutspreis für die trügerische Sicherheit. Die lange Klinge des Zweihänders schnitt ohne Mühe durch den Stützpfeiler und drang in die Schulter des Zauberers ein. Mit einem Aufschrei ließ Neville seine Waffe fallen und beeilte sich fort zu kommen.

Doch der Wächter setzte ihm mit gewaltigen Sprüngen nach und holte schnell auf. In seiner aufkommenden Verzweiflung griff der Anführer der DA zur letzten Waffe, die ihm noch blieb. Schlitternd kam er zum Stehen, drehte sich um und streckte dem heranstürmenden Steinwesen beide offene Handflächen entgegen. Er entfesselte die gesamte Macht seiner Elementarmagie, legte jedes Quäntchen Energie hinein, dass er in seinem Körper fand. Seine Zähne schlugen bibbernd aufeinander, denn die Temperatur um ihn herum nährte sich dem absolutem Nullpunkt, das Atmen fiel ihm schwer, denn der Sauerstoff in der Luft gefror.

Aber er bekam sozusagen nur den Rückstoß dessen ab, was sich vor ihm abspielte. Die Luft selbst verwandelte sich direkt vor seinen Handflächen knackend und knirschend zu Eis, das sich rasend schnell ausbreitete. Es hatte eine leicht blaue Tönung, war aber sonst makellos durchsichtig und hatte eine Struktur wie fließendes Wasser. Schneller als das Augen folgen konnte, schnellten eisige Späher voraus, die in scheinbar chaotischen Mustern leicht erhöhte Wasserkonzentrationen in der Luft fanden und wie Pioniere der nachfolgenden Masse den Weg zeigten. Und die kannte nur ein Ziel. Als die übernatürliche Naturkraft auf den Wächter prallte, war es die Schöpfung von Harry Potter, die zurückgeworfen wurde. Noch in der Luft umschloss das Eis sie vollkommen und ließ es aussehen, als würde sie mit komisch anmutenden Verrenkungen über dem Boden schweben.

Keuchend riss Neville schließlich die Hände von dem Eis los. Seine Finger waren taub vor Kälte, deshalb spürte er auch nicht den Schmerz, der daher rührte, dass seine Haut teilweise an der gefrorenen Luft kleben blieb. Andererseits hatte die Kälte das Blut an seiner Schulterverletzung zum frieren gebracht und damit die Blutung gestoppt. Entkräftet taumelte der Junge von dem unbeschreiblich schönen Gebilde fort, dass sich annährend kegelförmig in geschwungenen Formen durch die halbe Kammer zog. Deutlich konnte man die Statue in der Mitte des Blocks erkennen.

Um Neville herum tanzten Schneeflocken und ein starker Wind wehte verhältnismäßig warm über seinen durchgefrorenen Leib. Der Unterdruck, den der plötzliche lokale Temperaturabfall ausgelöst hatte, glich sich durch die wärmeren Luftmassen außerhalb des Wirkungsbereiches aus. Das superkalte Eis fügte sich auch den physikalischen Gesetzmäßigkeiten und begann, kurz nachdem Neville keine Energie mehr zuführte, zischend zu schmelzen und teilweise sogar zu verdampfen.

Neville hatte sich Zeit erkauft, aber noch nicht gewonnen. Müde schleppte er sich zu seinem fallen gelassenen Schwert und bückte sich um es aufzuheben, als der Eisblock unerwartet früh in seinem Rücken zerbarst. Ein besonders großes Stück traf den Anführer der DA im Kreuz und warf ihn kopfüber in das sich leerende Denkarium. Während die letzten silbernen Gespinste entwichen, blieb Neville atemlos auf dem Rücken liegen und war gerade mal dazu in der Lage, den Kopf zu heben. So sah er, wie der Wächter am Rand zu dem Bassin auftauchte.

Überall an der Oberfläche waren Steinsschichten abgeplatzt, wodurch die Statue hagerer wirkte als zuvor, aber keineswegs an Kraft eingebüßt hatte. Spielend zog sie das Schwert mit einer Hand hinter sich her und riss es dann hoch über den Kopf. Neville konnte nur auf die funkelnde Spitze starren. Es war vorbei, er hatte keine Kraft mehr um zu entkommen, er hatte versagt. Die gesamte Tragweite seines Scheiterns drückte auf ihn herab und hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle. Der Wächter nahm die zweite Hand an den Griff und ließ den Zweihänder niedersausen. Neville schloss die Augen und wartete auf das Ende.

* * *

Blaise spürte ihren Körper noch, wie er schwitzte, wie er sich bewegte, aber sie hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über ihn. Sie hatte sich gelöst, so vollkommen, wie noch nie zuvor, um sich ganz und gar auf die Kunst einzulassen. Nicht die kalte Kunst, in der Tradition ihrer Lehrmeister, sondern ihre eigene Kunst, die genauso grausam und doch ganz anders war. Bei ihrer Form der Kunst waren die Gefühle nicht außen vor, sondern wichtiger Bestandteil. Ihre Liebe für Neville, ihre Angst vor dem Tod, die Frustration über die Fehlschläge und die Freude über ihren Erfolg, all das hielt sie nicht mehr auf, sondern trieb sie an.

Aber sie war immer noch dabei, ein grausames Verbrechen zu begehen und eine Seele auszulöschen. Sie war, wie alle Zauberer, nicht sonderlich gläubig, aber ihr Herz sagte, dass sie etwas Unersetzliches zerstören würde. Während sie die alte Kunst praktiziert hatte, war ihr nicht mal der Gedanke gekommen, darüber nachzudenken, aber nun, wo sie die Kunst lebte, führte kein Weg daran vorbei – und sie wollte ihn nicht gehen.

Vermutlich hatten deshalb, viele Generationen vor ihr, die Meister die Art der Kunst erschaffen, die sie zuerst kennen gelernt hatte, kalt und steril. Die Form der Kunst, die die Gefühle in einem selbst tötete, damit man nicht an der Grausamkeit seiner eigenen Werke zerbrach. Denn konnte es etwas Grausameres geben, als alles ,was Mensch war, auf immer zu eliminieren?

Der Todesfluch, meist geächteter der Unverzeihlichen Flüche, trennte Leib und Seele unwiderruflich voneinander, aber wenigstens blieb die Seele intakt und wahrte so die Chance auf ein Leben nach dem Tod. Die Kunst kannte diese Gnade nicht. Ihr gesamtes Streben war auf die absolute Vernichtung ausgerichtet. Es gab kein Zurückhalten, keine Mäßigung.

Gerade deshalb musste sie Voldemort töten, auch wenn es ihr widerstrebte. Ihr Zögern durfte nicht die Grundlage für unzählige verlorene Seelen sein. Und sie hatte nicht gezögert, als sich die Chance aufgetan hatte. Ihr übermächtiger Gegner, den sie die ganze Zeit über nur durch ihre überlegene Technik in Schach gehalten hatte, machte den entscheidenden Fehler, der seine ganze Unbedarftheit belegte. Im unüberlegten Versuch, die tödliche Bedrohung, die unerwartet in seinem Rücken aufgetaucht war, zu neutralisieren und Blaise gleichzeitig in der Verteidigung zu halten, hatte Voldemort dem Mädchen genau die Waffe in die Hand gegeben, die sie gebraucht hatte.

Überfordert mit dem Versuch zwei Ziele simultan zu verfolgen, war seine Konzentration ins Wanken geraten. Sofort hatte Blaise in diese Kerbe geschlagen und mit den kompliziertesten Manövern, die sie ersinnen konnte, angegriffen. Innerhalb von Lidschlägen war die Konzentration des dunkeln Lords völlig verloren gegangen und in seiner Verwirrung war es Blaise gelungen, seine Kraft gegen ihn selbst zu richten und er hatte seine eigene Seele zertrümmert.

Doch leider hatte ihre Freude nur kurz gewährt. Sie hatte schon damit begonnen nach ihrem Körper zu tasten, als die Teile der Seele, die wie Staubpartikel auseinander gestoben waren, sich wieder zusammenzogen und ein heiles Ganze bildeten. Es war ihr unerklärlich, wie das passieren konnte, hatte sich aber nicht lange damit beschäftigen können, denn Voldemort hatte den Kampf ungerührt fortgeführt.

Seitdem versuchte sie in einem ständigen Tanz auf der Klinge, Voldemorts Versuche auf ihr Leben und das ihrer Mitkämpfer zu vereiteln und gleichzeitig Voldemorts schwachen Punkt wiederzufinden. Es wurde aber immer schwieriger, denn ihr Gegner hatte die größeren Kraftreserven und lernte von Minute zu Minute mehr von ihr. Ihre einzige Hoffnung war Neville, dessen Stimme sie am entferntesten Rand ihrer Wahrnehmung gehört hatte. Unter Aufbietung all ihrer Konzentration, focht sie mit Voldemort und übernahm die Kontrolle über ihren Sprachapparat. „Zur Kammer", flüsterte sie und hoffte, dass irgendwer sie hörte, „Zur Kammer!"

Dann brauchte sie wieder ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit, um Voldemorts nächsten Angriff zu überstehen.

* * *

Neville blinzelte. Wenn sich so der Tod anfühlte, war es ziemlich lausig. Ihm war immer noch kalt und seine Muskeln brannten immer noch. Er blinzelte noch mal und musste dann erst schielen, um entlang der Klinge nach oben zu sehen, wo sich der Kopf von Harrys Wächter befand. Der beachtete ihn jedoch gar nicht mehr, sondern hatte die Augen in Richtung Eingang gewandt. Mit einem Ruck wurde die Waffe, die schon leicht Nevilles Haut geritzt hatte, fortgezogen und mehr aus Versehen als mit Absicht wurde dabei sein, sowieso schon lädiertes, Kinn von der anderen Seite aufgeschnitten.

Die Statue verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld und Nevilles Kopf fiel auf die kalten Steinfliesen. Er war noch am Leben! Warm floss das Blut an seinem Hals entlang, aber es war eine wohltuende Wärme, eine lebendige. Seine Haut mochte die eines Toten sein, aber sein Inneres glühte und der auslaufende Lebenssaft war der Beweis dafür. Eine Welle von unbändiger Erleichterung rollte über ihn hinweg und versetzte ihn in einen euphorischen Zustand, der ihm Kraft gab. Er hörte die knirschende Stimme von Harrys Statue, konnte aber nicht verstehen was sie sagte. Dafür pochte sein Puls zu laut in den Ohren.

Stöhnend drehte er sich auf den Bauch und robbte bis zum Rand des leeren Denkariums. Vorsichtig schob er seinen Kopf so hoch, dass er sehen konnte, was sich in dem Raum tat und staunte nicht schlecht. Es war Voldemort, der sich den heftigen Angriffen von Harrys Wächter ausgesetzt sah. Neville lachte in sich hinein. Voldemorts Eintritt in die Kammer hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Welch köstliche Ironie.

Aber warum hatte der Wächter ihn nicht zuerst erledigt? Natürlich! Er war nicht Harry, sondern bloß eine magische Schöpfung, die seine Befehle befolgte und zwar in einer festgelegten Reihenfolge. Das Wesen war nicht in der Lage zu denken, es reagierte nur auf einen begrenzten Vorrat an Auslösern. Neville sah es vor seinem geistigen Augen: Die erste Aufgabe der Schöpfung war die Abschreckung von Leuten, die ihr, der Kammer oder den Erinnerungen Schaden wollten – wie auch immer sie dies feststellte, aber vermutlich waren Harrys Legilimentikkenntnisse von Bedeutung. Gegen Angriffe auf sich selbst reagierte das Konstrukt defensiv und wurde erst aggressiv wenn jemand gegen die Denkarien vorging.

Damit schienen Neville alle grundlegenden Fälle abgedeckt zu sein. Wahrscheinlich war Harry bei der Befehlsgebung raffinierter gewesen, aber es war eine solide Arbeitshypothese. Selbstverständlich gab es eine Person, die in Harrys Augen niemals Zugang zu seinen Erinnerungen haben durfte: Voldemort. Der letzte und wichtigste Befehl Harrys an die lebende Statue war gewesen, Voldemort von den Erinnerungen fernzuhalten, deshalb hatte sie ihn verschont, weil dieser eine Befehl kein Zögern zuließ.

Gebannt verfolgte Neville den Schlagabtausch, bis er sich schließlich losriss und sich nach seiner Waffe umsah. Das war seine Chance, von allen unbeobachtet auch das zweite Denkarium zu zerstören. Gerade als er sich über den Rand ziehen wollte, berührte ihn jemand am Rücken.

* * *

Für einen zeitlosen Moment war alles Schwarz. Er wusste nicht wie lange, weil es für diese Zeit kein „Er" gab. Er war Nichts. Und dann _war_ er wieder, hatte einen Verstand und einen Körper, beides unversehrt. Es dauerte einen kurzen Augenblick, bis das Gefühl für Raum und Zeit einsetzte und er wieder die Kontrolle hatte, aber danach war alles wieder gut. Der Tod war unverrichteter Dinge davongezogen. Er hatte in dem ungleichen Kampf gegen die Sterblichkeit die Oberhand behalten.

Nun blieb nur noch nach der Macht zu greifen und die Zauberer an ihren Platz als Herrscher der Welt zu führen, befreit von ihrem unwürdigen Dasein im Verborgenen. Mit ihm an der Spitze würde die natürliche Ordnung triumphieren – für immer. Eine unaufhaltsame Welle der Freude durchfuhr ihn und er spürte wie sich ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete, ohne das er es zurückhalten konnte oder wollte. Die Euphorie spülte den Schrecken fort, löschte die schreckliche Erinnerung an die Sekunden vor seinem vermeintlichen Tod.

Er hatte die Verschnaufpause, die ihm dieser kleine Junge, der glaubte in die Fußstapfen von Harry Potter treten zu können nur weil dieser ihm ein paar Spielereien zeigte, gewährt hatte, genutzt, um den Druck auf die nervige Fliege zu erhöhen, die ihn davon abhielt den Widerstand von Hogwarts mit der Kunst zu zerquetschen. Er bedauerte es zwar ein wenig, das einzige Wesen töten zu müssen, das vielleicht begreifen konnte, welche Macht in der Kunst schlummerte, doch es war unerlässlich.

Denn selbst wenn sie zur Vernunft kam und auf ihr Blut hörte, war ihr Verstand schon zu sehr von den Ideen Gryffindors vergiftet worden. Sie war eine Gefahr, die letzte, die ihn im ungünstigsten Fall aufhalten konnte, sollten seine Lebensretter einmal versagen. Und mindestens eins der Horkruxe musste noch unversehrt sein, diese Sicherheit hatte der dunkle Lord jetzt. Der Gedanke an die Horkruxe ließ sein Herz vor Stolz und Wut rasen.

Einerseits waren sie ein Zeichen seines Mutes und seiner Meisterschaft der Magie, die es wert waren einmal heilige Relikte einer besseren Welt zu werden. Andererseits war er wütend auf sich selbst, dass er so sorglos mit seinen Seelensplittern umgegangen war, aber noch größer war sein Ärger über die Unfähigkeit seiner Todesser. Sollte Lucius Malfoy jemals wieder auftauchen, würde er ihm die verräterische Haut Stück für Stück vom Leib schälen.

In seiner kleinlichen Abneigung gegen die Muggelfreunde hatte er das große Ziel aus den Augen verloren und einen Gegenstand des dunklen Lords fort gegeben. Ein Frevel! Bellatrix war nicht besser, die in ihrer Unachtsamkeit sich den ihr anvertrauten Gegenstand hatte entwenden lassen. _Aber damit hörte die Liste von Enttäuschungen nicht auf!_ Während er unerkannt unter seinen Feinden gewandelt war und ihnen Geheimnisse mit unnachahmlicher Schläue entlockt hatte, war die versammelte Garde seiner Anhänger nicht in der Lage gewesen seine treuste Dienerin zu beschützen. Oh, wie hatte es ihn gegrämt, Nagini in den Händen seiner Widersacher zu sehen!

Doch seine Trauer war nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen, immerhin hatte er ausgerechnet in dem Büro von Professor Flitwick den fehlenden Baustein gefunden, um seinen vorläufigen Höhepunkt magischer Schaffenskraft zu erreichen und seinen Körper zu perfektionieren. Mit seiner geistigen und körperlichen Überlegenheit war er unbesiegbar, wer brauchte da noch Diener, und seien sie noch so ergeben? Sobald sie seine Macht erkannten, würden ihm alle Lebewesen zu Füßen liegen.

Und jeder, der sich ihm widersetzte, würde so enden wie der Wurm, der versucht hatte, ihn feige von hinten zu meucheln. Es war ein Anfängerfehler gewesen, als er sich von seinen Instinkten hatte leiten lassen und die ehrlose Kreatur mit der Kunst zerdrückt hatte. Aber gleichzeitig hatte er dadurch die Gewissheit seiner Unsterblichkeit erhalten – natürlich hatte er vorher keine Zweifel, aber man konnte nie wissen, immerhin war noch niemand soweit gegangen wie er.

Jetzt liefen die anmaßenden Kleingeister, die die Tragweite seiner Vision nicht ertragen konnte, fort, als ob sie ihm entkommen könnten, ihm, dem dunkeln Lord, dem meist gefürchteten und deshalb mächtigsten Zauberer der Geschichte! Sein Geist setzte ihnen nach, doch diese unbedeutende, lästige, penetrante Nervensäge schaffte es immer noch irgendwie ihre Seelen vor seiner Macht zu verbergen. Mehr gereizt als frustriert, nahm er seine Kraft etwas zurück, gerade soweit, dass er wieder vollständige Wahrnehmungsfähigkeiten hatte.

Schnell orientierte er sich und betrat ein Klassenzimmer, das offensichtlich für Muggelkunde genutzt wurde. Angewidert und mit großer Genugtuung sprengte er die Tafel mitsamt dahinter liegender Wand fort und trat durch den Durchbruch. In dem neuen Korridor hielt er sich links und erklomm eine Treppe. Auf der letzten Stufe tappte er dreimal mit dem Fuß und die verzauberte Verbindung schob sich zur Seite. Klackend ordneten sich die Steine neu, bis ein neuer Durchgang entstand, der in den Hauptkorridor des dritten Stocks führte. Diesen Geheimgang hatte er durch Zufall bei seinen ersten Legilimentikexperimenten an seinen Mitschülern entdeckt, die ebenfalls durch Zufall über eben jenen gestolpert waren.

In einiger Entfernung hörte er Schritte und laute Stimmen, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Er nahm eine weitere Abkürzung durch die Wände zweier Zimmer und spürte seine ahnungslosen Opfer auf der anderen Seite der nächsten Wand. Die Plagen hatten aufgehört zu rennen und damit ihre kümmerliche Lebenserwartung weiter gesenkt. Nur sein lästiger Konkurrent in der Kunst sah es kommen und stürmte verzweifelt gegen seine Verteidigung an, doch davon ließ sich der dunkle Lord nicht beirren.

Er nahm sich ein wenig zurück, beschränkte sich darauf die erbärmlichen Angriffe abzuwehren und hob seinen Zauberstab. Ein kraftvoller Schlenker aufwärts und die Tür wurde aus den Angeln gerissen. Zielstrebig riss er den Zauberfokus wieder nach unten und schickte einen Todesfluch hinterher. Das Grinsen, das ihm bei den Gedanken an seine Untergebenen abhanden gekommen war, kam wieder, als er sein erstes Opfer fallen sah und es wurde noch breiter als er dahinter den erstarrten Körper des Emporkömmlings erkannte, der ihn nur anstarren konnte, wie das Kaninchen die Schlange.

Ein weiterer Fluch ging weich über seine Lippen und sein Zauberstab vollführte eine anmutige Kreisbewegung, da sauste der nächste Zauber durch den leeren Türrahmen. Doch mit Glück wich der anmaßende Junge aus und stemmte sich gegen die Wand als wollte er sie umwerfen. Der dunkle Lord hatte den nächsten Zauber bereits begonnen, als die Wände sich plötzlich in fliegende Steinkugel verwandelten die wie Klatscher auf ihn zuhielten.

Schnell errichtete er einen Schild vor sich, doch warf ihn die Wucht des Aufpralls nach hinten. Er landete unglücklich auf dem Rücken und konnte nur aufgrund seiner unpraktischen Kleidung den Arm nicht rechtzeitig wegziehen. Der zweite Ball aus Stein zermalmte seinen Arm und ein gewaltiger Schmerz durchraste seinen Körper, doch konnte ihm selbst diese Tortur keinen Schmerzlaut mehr entlocken. Mit seiner freien Hand schob er den schweren Brocken von seinem Körper und sah, von seiner eigenen Genialität verzaubert, zu wie sein geschundener Arm sich wieder regenerierte.

Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke konnte er das völlig zerstörte Glied wieder gebrauchen und der Schmerz war Vergangenheit. Ein solches Werk konnte nur er vollbringen! Mitten in seinem Freudentaumel hinein hörte er, wie jemand etwas über die Kammer des Schreckens schrie und das brachte ihn aus seinen Schwärmereien zurück nach Hogwarts. Der Schmerz war vielleicht vergessen, aber die Schmach der Verwundung saß wie ein bohrender Stachel in seinem Ego. Er wollte Rache! Umso größer war seine Enttäuschung als er sah, dass der Feigling das Schlachtfeld geräumt hatte und seinen schwächlichen Freunden es überlassen hatte zu sterben.

Der dunkle Lord erkannte den Verräter Snape unter ihnen und noch ein paar andere der tölpelhaften Lehrer, die die junge Elite der Zauberwelt mit ihren Ideen von Gleichheit und Brüderlichkeit aller Menschen verdarb. Voller Lust stürzte er sich in den Kampf, wurde aber von der schieren Flut aus Flüchen zurückgeworfen. Kein einziger darunter erreichte die Schönheit seiner eigenen, aber ihre Masse konnte er nicht durchdringen. So sehr es ihn in seinem Stolz weiter verletzte, aber er musste sich verteidigen, um nicht noch mehr Boden zu verlieren.

Schnell erlahmten jedoch ihre Kräfte und erst Schritt für Schritt, dann immer schneller konnte er vorwärts drängen. Bald waren sie auf der Flucht wie die Ratten vor dem Feuer. Voller Vorfreude folgte er ihnen, bis etwas anderes ihn in seinen Bann zog. So sehr, dass er gar nicht merkte, dass seine Feinde wie auf Kommando alle Angriffe auf ihn eingestellt hatten. Auch merkte er nicht wie eine Schar Todesser an ihm vorbeidrängte und den Verteidigern zusetzte.

Es war eine Tür, die sich äußerlich von keiner der tausend anderen unterschied, aber diese stieß ihn ab, stimulierte seine Ängste und reizte ihn gleichzeitig sie zu öffnen. Was aber seine eigentliche Neugier erregte, war der unverwechselbare Stil von Harry Potter, der nur ihm an der Meisterschaft der Magie nachstand. Sein Gegner, den er selbst auserwählt und im schicksalhaften Ringen im Zeichen der Prophezeiung besiegt hatte, hatte hinter diesem Durchgang etwas verborgen, das er beschützen wollte, aber gleichzeitig auch gefunden werden sollte.

Wie hypnotisiert schritt Voldemort näher an die Tür heran und streckte langsam die Hand nach der Tür aus. Seine widerstreitenden Gefühle erreichten einen glorreichen Crescendo in dem sein Mut und seine Neugier siegten. Mit einem großen Seufzer der Erleichterung drückte er die Klinge der Tür runter und öffnete sie überschwänglich. Mit großen Erwartungen erfüllt, wandelte er durch den kurzen Gang und geriet in Verzückung über den raffiniert verborgenen Übergang, den nur ein wahrer Meister der Magie wie er zu würdigen wusste. Die Fertigkeit seines Kontrahenten bewies im Endeffekt nur seine eigene Macht, weshalb er sich der Bewunderung für die Hinterlassenschaften Harry Potters nicht schämte.

Wut mischte sich jedoch in sein Hochgefühl als er gewahr wurde, wie sein langjähriger Gegner den herrlichen Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens geschändet hatte. Anstatt der schönen Schlangen mit ihren intelligenten Augen, beleidigten nun zwei hässliche Tiere ihn mit ihren jämmerlichen Blicken. Er nahm sich vor, den Zustand, den sein Urahn Salazar einst erschaffen hatte, wieder herzustellen. Aber das war für die Zukunft, nachdem er die letzten Mysterien ergründet hatte und alle verblendeten Widersacher ausgelöscht hatte.

Energisch stieß er die entstellten Türen auf, die sich quietschend seiner Kraft beugten und eilte ihn die Kammer, nur um wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen zu bleiben. Er nahm die Szene in sich auf, wie ein Bezoar Gift, saugte sich voll damit, obwohl es reine Pein für seine Seele war. Der Eingang war nur der Anfang von Potters schändlicher Tat gewesen! Er hatte das Andenken von Slytherin nicht bloß verunglimpft, er hatte es vollkommen ausgelöscht! Voldemort war bestürzt.

Und gleichzeitig begeistert. Es war pervers, aber er empfand neben seiner Abscheu das erste Mal Respekt für einen anderen Zauberer. Auch wenn Potter das Falsche getan hatte, er hatte es wenigstens grandios gemacht. Doch anscheinend war einiges im Umbruch begriffen. Überall in der großen Halle lagen große Klumpen Eis herum, die mit großer Geschwindigkeit verdampften und in ein paar Metern Höhe zwischen den gewaltigen Säulen eine weiße Wolke entstehen ließen, die von den wehenden Winden tumultartig hin und her geworfen wurde.

Zu seiner Rechten befand sich das große Becken, das nicht mehr undurchdringlich schwarzes Wasser enthielt, sondern silbrige Erinnerungen, die gemächlich vor sich hin wallten. _Ein gewaltiges Denkarium! Welch eine verwegene Idee_, dachte der dunkle Lord und konnte sich nur schwer von dem faszinierenden Anblick losreißen. Zur seiner Linken präsentierte sich nur noch steinerne Leere, auch wenn die Symbole im Rand darauf hindeuten, dass auch dort Erinnerungen eingelagert worden waren.

Sein Blick wanderte zwischen den Säulen hindurch und er erblickte das wahrscheinlich Erstaunlichste, Unerwarteste, auf das er hätte treffen können: Harry Potter! Sein tot geglaubter Feind stand dort, lebendig und unversehrt, breitbeinig am Rand des vermeintlichen Denkariums und starrte ihm in die Augen. Als Voldemort genauer hinsah, erkannte er seinen Irrtum. Es war nicht sein selbsternannter Rivale, sondern eine Statue und sie war auch nicht unversehrt, doch anscheinend dennoch lebendig.

Während er noch überlegte, ob das Harry Potters Antwort auf den Tod war oder bloß ein Streich seiner Augen, donnerte eine grollende Stimme durch die Halle und die Statue bewegte sich zielstrebig auf ihn zu. Dabei schwang sie einen übergroßen Zweihänder als wäre es ein Kinderspielzeug. Überzeugt davon, allem was Harry Potter erschaffen hatte, gewachsen zu sein, hob er seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Reduktor-Fluch, um das Steinwesen in Stücke zu sprengen. Doch nichts geschah!

Er versuchte es noch einmal, doch wieder versagten ihm in dem Moment, wo die letzte Silbe seinen Mund verließ, die magischen Kräfte. Er versuchte die Kunst einzusetzen, doch es geschah dasselbe. In dem Moment, wo er nach seinen Kräften griff, entzogen sie sich ihm. Gerade rechtzeitig begriff er, dass Harry Potter und seine Nachfolger ihn in eine Falle gelockt hatten. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen und zog seinen letzten Trumpf aus dem Ärmel.

* * *

Neville zuckte zusammen, sein Herz setzte aus. Von der heftigen Bewegung erschreckt, zuckte auch die Person hinter ihm zusammen. „Dobby", entfuhr es Neville gedämpft als er sich schreckensbleich umdrehte, „Willst du mich zu Tode ängstigen?" „Nein, Meister Neville, das wollte Dobby nicht", versicherte der Hauself schnell und wedelte abwehrend mit den Händen, „Dobby wollte nur das hier bringen. Vielleicht hilft es." Er hielt dem Anführer der DA eine kleine Phiole mit türkiser Flüssigkeit hin, die verdächtig wie der Stärkungstrank von Harry aussah. Hastig griff Neville danach und stürzte den Trank herunter, als hätte er unter Entzug gelitten.

„Dobby, du bist genial. Wo hast du das her?", fragte Neville erfrischt. Verschämt sah der Hauself zu Boden und murmelte etwas, das Neville beim besten Willen nicht verstehen konnte. „Wie bitte?", hakte er nach. „Ich habe es Harry Potter geklaut, Sir", schluchzte der kleine Kerl und blickte dann herzerweichend mit tränennassen Augen in Nevilles. „Dobby weiß, dass es falsch war, aber Zeug machte Meister Harry krank ohne dass er es merkte. Es tut Dobby Leid." Neville lachte und klopfte dem geknickten Elf sanft auf die Schulter. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Harry weiß, dass du es nur gut gemeint hast", versicherte er und das Gesicht des Hauselfen erhellte sich ein wenig.

Ein scharfes Klirren veranlasste Neville sich wieder dem Kampf zuzuwenden, der immer noch im vollen Gange war. Voldemort hatte sich einer Waffe bemächtigt, die Neville wahnsinnig bekannt vorkam, denn es war eins seiner Kurzschwerter. Fahrig blickte er sich um, entdeckte aber zu seiner Erleichterung das Schwert, das er fallen gelassen hatte, weiter die Halle runter. Also musste Voldemort die Klinge an sich genommen haben, die er in der Höhle hatte fallen lassen.

Die Ablenkung ausnutzend huschte Neville zu seiner Waffe und rannte dann so schnell er konnte zu dem intakten Denkarium. Methodisch machte er sich daran es zu zerstören, während die Erinnerungen wie freigelassene Vögel an ihm vorbeistreiften und dann verblassten. Als sein Werk vollbracht war, versteckte er sich hinter einer Säule und wartete, bis die letzte Erinnerung entwichen war. Der letzte Silberfaden verschwand und der Wächter zögerte einen Wimpernschlag. „Nein!", grollte er und brauchte eine kostbare Sekunde, um die Situation neu zu bewerten.

Eine Sekunde, die ihm Voldemort nicht gab. Dem langen Fechten überdrüssig und voller Ungeduld sprang der dunkle Lord heran und rammte sein Schwert bis zum Heft von oben in die Schulter der Statue. Dann riss er das Schwert zur Seite und das schwarze Metall durchschnitt den Stein. Risse durchzogen den Körper und wurden immer größer, bis das Konstrukt zerfiel. Ein kleiner leuchtender Ball löste sich aus den Überresten und verband sich mit einem größeren, der von der Decke geschwebt war. Kurz darauf hatte Harry Potters Seele ihre Ruhe gefunden.

Neville stieß sich von der Säule ab und zeigte sich Voldemort, der ihn mit einem höhnischen Lächeln begrüßte. „Da bist du ja, Feigling. Dachtest du eine Statue mit Harry Potters Gesicht würde ausreichen, um mich besiegen?", erkundigte sich der dunkle Lord schadenfroh und sehr mit sich zufrieden. Neville ließ das kalt. „Kämpf", forderte der Anführer der DA schlicht und hob seine Waffe. „Also gut, wenn du sterben willst", sagte der ältere Zauberer leichthin und machte eine einladende Geste.

Beide Kontrahenten gingen aufeinander zu und Neville begann mit einem kraftvollen Hieb, den Voldemort aber blocken konnte. Es entbrannte ein verbissener Kampf, in dem keiner die Überhand gewinnen konnte. Beide ließen sich von Finten nicht täuschen und waren in der Verteidigung zu stark. Schließlich begannen sie Elementarmagie mit in ihre Angriffe einzubauen, doch der Andere konnte jedes Mal dagegen halten. Es kam zu Erfrierungen und Verbrennungen auf beiden Seiten, doch keine Wunde führte zu einem entscheidenden Vorteil.

Den Unterschied machte schließlich Dobby. Aus dem Nichts tauchte der Hauself aus und traf den dunklen Lord mit einem blauen Strahl am Fuß, der fortgezogen wurde. So aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, war Voldemort nicht in der Lage Nevilles nächsten Schlag sauber zu parieren. Das Schwert wurde dem Mann aus der Hand geschlagen und er kam zu Fall. Sofort war Neville über ihm und setzte die Klinge auf sein Herz.

„Du kannst mich nicht besiegen", erklärte Voldemort mit einem Anflug von Realitätsverlust, „Ich kann nur von Harry Potters Hand getötet werden, so lautet die Prophezeiung!" Der dunkle Lord versuchte sich aufzubäumen und die Elementarmagie gegen Neville einzusetzen, aber Neville war darauf vorbereitet und bohrte ihm das Schwert durch das Herz. Sofort verließen den dunklen Lord die Kräfte und er sackte in sich zusammen. „Wie es das möglich?", hauchte er ungläubig mit letzter Kraft. Neville beugte sich zu ihm herunter und sagte, „Ich bin Harrys rechte Hand und sein lebendes Vermächtnis. Er hat die Prophezeiung verstanden, du wirst sie nie verstehen. Ich verfluche deine Seele für alle Ewigkeit."

Mit diesen abschließenden Worten drehte Neville die Klinge in Voldemorts Leib herum und die Augen des meist gefürchteten Zauberers der Geschichte brachen – für immer.


	37. Kapitel: Es ist nicht vorbei

**Kapitel 37: Es ist nicht vorbei**

„Neville", rief Blaise atemlos und stürmte weiter in die Kammer des Schreckens. Nicht nur wegen der eisigen Temperaturen in der Kammer wurde ihr kalt ums Herz, als niemand antwortete. Panisch sah sie sich in der zwielichtigen Halle um, der das Licht der Denkarien fehlte und nur noch von dem magischen Glühen der Steine, das langsam schwächer wurde, spärlich erhellt wurde. Schließlich entdeckte sie ihren Freund zwischen zwei zerstörten Säulen, wie er mit gesenktem Kopf regungslos darstand.

Besorgt und unsicher, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, zwang sie sich dazu sich ihm vorsichtig zu nähren. „Neville", wiederholte sie leise, legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um über seine Schulter hinweg sehen zu können, was seine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm. Ihr Herz frohlockte als sie den leblosen Körper von Lord Voldemort sah und sie hauchte endlos erleichtert, „Du hast es geschafft." „Nein", sagte Neville nach einigen stillen Augenblicken und schob sein Kurzschwert in die Scheide zurück. Dann bückte er sich und entwand die andere Waffe den kraftlosen Fingern des dunklen Lords, wonach er diese ebenfalls verstaute.

Abschließend nahm er seinen Zauberstab von Dobby mit einem anerkennenden Nicken entgegen und steckte ihn in das Holster. Erst als seine Ausrüstung wieder an ihrem Platz war, drehte er sich mit einem breiten Grinsen zu seiner Freundin um. „Nein, nicht ich habe es geschafft, wir alle haben es geschafft – gemeinsam", erklärte der Anführer der DA und auch Blaise musste lächeln. Erleichtert fielen sie sich in die Arme. Sie hielten sich fest und versanken ganz in ihrem Glück beide noch am Leben zu sein, als von oben ein dumpfes Rumoren erklang, das kurz darauf von dem Niederprasseln kleiner Steine begleitet wurde.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten gehen", erklärte Neville unnötiger Weise und beide wandten sich zum Ausgang. „Dobby, komm", forderte der Junge den Hauselfen auf, der noch unschlüssig zwischen der Stelle, wo Harrys Statue zerfallen war, und dem hinteren Teil der Halle hin und her schaute. Niedergeschlagen kehrte der kleine Elf der Kammer schließlich den Rücken und schloss mit schlurfenden Schritten zu dem Paar auf. Sie passierten gerade das eindrucksvolle Eingangsportal, als hinter ihnen eine Säule nach der anderen nachgab und mit einem lauten Knall die Fluten des Sees durch die Decke brachen.

Eilig machte Neville kehrt, als er merkte, dass die verzauberten Türen auf halber Strecke einfach stehen blieben und sich nicht wie gewohnt automatisch schlossen. Er schaffte es gerade so mit Dobbys Hilfe die Türen zu schließen, die einen Herzschlag später durch die abprallenden Wassermassen wie ein Gong erklangen. Doch selbst die beste handwerkliche Arbeit konnte ohne Magie das Wasser nicht aufhalten, das durch die kleinsten Ritzen mit umso mehr Druck schoss. Durch den Sprühnebel, der schnell den Gang füllte, liefen die Drei weiter und erreichten die magische Verbindung zwischen den Gängen unter dem See und der Tür im vierten Stock von Hogwarts.

Alle drei schrieen schmerzerfüllt auf, denn sie hatten das Gefühl, als würden sie beim Übergang mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt. „Bei Merlins Eiern, was war das denn?", keuchte Blaise mit verzerrter Miene. „Harrys Magie scheint zu versagen", stöhnte Neville, während sie sich weiterschleppten, „Aber wir können von Glück sagen, dass das Portal uns nicht umgebracht hat." „Glück? Dobby spürt nichts von Glück", klagte der Hauself, der sich tapfer auf den Beinen hielt, mit fipsiger Stimme. Neville warf die letzte Tür hinter ihnen zu und nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hilfe um sie endgültig zu versiegeln. Später, wenn die Lage im Schloss unter Kontrolle war, würde er sie mit dem Fidelius-Zauber belegen, damit niemand sie unbedachter Weise öffnete.

„Wohin jetzt?", wollte Blaise wissen, als alle Drei tropfend und von dem schmerzhaften Übergang gezeichnet in dem verwaisten Flur standen. „Wir suchen die anderen und bringen in Erfahrung, wie es um Hogwarts steht", schlug Neville vor und wollte gerade einen Patronus als Boten losschicken, als eine Gruppe von Zauberern um die Ecke gebogen kam. Sofort fielen er und Blaise in Kampfpositionen und sogar Dobbys Körper spannte sich wie eine Stahlfeder. Auch die Neuankömmlinge waren stehen geblieben und hatten ihre Waffen gehoben.

Misstrauische beäugten sich die beiden Gruppen. Neville hatte die Männer noch nie gesehen, aber sie trugen keine schwarzen Roben und machten auch keine Anstalten anzugreifen. Der vorderste der Männer gab ein Zeichen und die anderen senkten ihre Zauberstäbe, hielten sich aber bereit. Entweder waren es sehr clevere Todesser oder eine neue Partei mischte mit. Neville entschied sich das Risiko einzugehen und nahm den Arm herunter. „Wer seid ihr?", fragte er den Mann, der offenbar der Anführer der fünfköpfigen Truppe war.

„Quinlivan Murray, Zauberministerium, Leiter der Aurorzentrale", erwiderte der Mann mit angenehmem Timbre und stark gefärbtem Akzent, fügte dann erklärend an, „Irisches Zauberministerium." „Aha", machte Neville und musterte die Truppe gründlicher. Die grau-grünen Roben waren einheitlich und funktionell und ihre Haltung und Aufstellung sprach für eine Aurorausbildung, die Geschichte konnte also durchaus stimmen. Sein Blick glitt wieder zu dem Anführer. Der Mann musste in seinen Vierzigern sein, hatte ungefähr dieselbe Statur wie Neville, doch seine Haut war noch blasser als die des Junges und außerdem von Sommersprossen übersäht. Dies brachte die hellroten Haare richtig zur Geltung, die sich intensiv mit den grünen Augen des Mannes bissen.

„Und was tut ihr hier?", hakte Neville nach, nachdem er seine Inspektion beendet hatte. „Aidan O'Dwyer berichtete, hier gäbe es eine Krise und auf sein Anraten beschloss der Minister Hilfe zu schicken, um unsere Interessen zu wahren", erklärte der Ire. „Und was für Interessen wären das?", erkundigte sich Neville ein wenig misstrauisch, weil ihm der Unterton nicht gefiel. Kein Minister schickte seinen Chefauror aus Wohltätigkeit, sondern dahinter musste schon mehr stecken.

„Bevor wir dazu übergehen wäre es höflich, wenn ihr euch vorstellen würdet", blockte der Mann mit einem unverbindlichen Lächeln ab. „Neville Longbottom", erwiderte der Gryffindor knapp. „Blaise Zabini", zog seine Freundin nach und senkte erst jetzt ihre Waffe. „Dobby", kam es quietschend aber laut aus Kniehöhe. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf den Hauselfen, der den Kopf trotzig vorstreckte. Wenn jemand versucht war bei dem Anblick zu lachen, brannte Dobbys Blick diesen Wunsch aus.

Während sich die anderen Zauberer fragende Blicke zuwarfen, ließ sich Murray davon nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. Er war bei Nevilles Namen hellhörig geworden. „Du bist der Junge, von dem Aidan erzählt hat. Kein Wunder, dass er dich einen harten Hund nannte", sagte der Mann und ließ den Blick mit neuer Interesse über das Gesicht des Gryffindors wandern. „Ist Aidan der Kerl mit den schwarzen Haaren und dem unfreundlichen Benehmen?", fragte Neville unverblümt. „Ja", lachte der Anführer, „so wirkt Aidan im ersten Moment. Habt ihr den alten Haudegen gesehen? Wir haben ihn in diesem Labyrinth aus den Augen verloren." „Es tut mir Leid, aber er ist tot. Lord Voldemort hat ihn getötet", informierte sie Neville und versuchte dabei Anteilnahme in seine Stimme zu legen, aber so recht wollte es ihm nicht gelingen. Er hatte erst vor wenigen Momenten den Namen des Mannes erfahren, an den er nur wenige Erinnerungen hatte und die meisten davon negativ.

Die Iren waren von der Nachricht jedoch sichtlich betroffen. „Das ist schrecklich", brachte Murray schließlich raus, „Aidan war ein feiner Zauberer. „Mein Beileid. Ich wünschte ich hätte ihn besser kennen gelernt", versicherte der Anführer der DA und es entsprach der Wahrheit, denn wenn der Mann trotz seiner Erfahrungen auf Hogwarts sich dafür eingesetzt hatte, dass Irland Hilfe entsandte, verdankten ihm vermutlich viele Menschen ihr Leben. „Doch für Trauer ist später Zeit, wenn nach Voldemort auch seine Todesser besiegt sind", stellte Neville fest.

„Ihr habt Den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, besiegt?", fragte einer der Iren skeptisch, doch Neville überging den Einwand. „Danach reden wir über eure _Interessen_", beschied der Junge und drängte sich an der Gruppe vorbei. Er schlug ein scharfes Tempo an und zauberte nebenbei Patroni, um die DA an der Bibliothek zu sammeln. Doch so leicht ließ sich Murray nicht abschütteln. „Wir haben ihnen geholfen, ohne es zu müssen. Deshalb gibt es nichts zu Reden, wir wollen den Wandler zurück", sagte der Auror mit Nachdruck.

„Das komische Etwas?", wunderte sich Neville desinteressiert. Er hatte die Kiste und dessen Inhalt komplett vergessen. „Dieses _Etwas_ war eine Killermaschine, die viele meiner Männer ermordet hat und viel irisches Blut musste vergossen werden, um sie zu besiegen. Nur Dumbledore und sein Einfluss hat unseren Minister dazu bewogen der Auslieferung zu zustimmen. Dumbledore ist tot, also gehört der Wandler wieder uns", teilte ihm der Mann entschieden mit. „Also gut, nehmt ihn wieder mit – nachdem der letzte Todesser erledigt ist", entgegnete Neville kurz angebunden, während er im vorübergehen dem ersten Wachposten zunickte, der die Gruppe mit neugierigen Blicken passieren ließ.

In der Bibliothek warteten schon Ginny und ihre Gruppe auf ihn. Einige sahen ziemlich mitgenommen aus, aber ihre Gesichter zeigten unerschütterliche Entschlossenheit. „Schön euch zu sehen", begrüßte sie die Weasley und pustete sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Neville nickte ihr und den anderen zu und sagte, „Voldemort ist tot, aber im Schloss halten sich vermutlich noch etliche Todesser auf." Sie versammelten sich um einen Tisch auf dem Neville die Karte des Rumtreibers ausbreitete. „Wo ist Ron?", fragte Ginny und ihr Blick huschte suchend über die Gesichter der Neuankömmlinge.

Neville räusperte sich und kam damit Blaise zuvor, dann sagte er trocken, „Später." Bevor irgendwer anders eine Frage stellen konnte, begann er alle kampfbereiten Zauberer in umkämpfte Abschnitte zu entsenden, die er auf der Karte ausmachen konnte. Ginny und ihre Gruppe schickte er zum Keller, um einen Durchbruch der Slytherin zurückzuschlagen. Die Iren fügten sich zähneknirschend seiner Aufforderung der Gruppe um McGonagall und Snape gegen die letzte nennenswerte Konzentration von Todessern zu helfen. Blaise machte sich auf versprengte Gegner aufzusammeln, dabei wurde sie von Dobby und einer Gruppe hastig rekrutierter Freiwilliger begleitet. Neville gab ihr die Karte mit, denn sie würde sie eher brauchen als er.

Nachdem er alle kampffähigen Kräfte delegiert hatte, begann er den Transport der Verletzten in den Krankenflügel zu organisieren, die notdürftig von Madame Pomfrey zwischen den Bücherregalen versorgt worden waren. Dabei hielt er ständig Kontakt zu den verschiedenen Kampfplätzen und schon bald vermeldeten die Zwillinge und Ginny die ersten Erfolgsmeldungen. Der Ausfall der Slytherins war zurückgeschlagen. Bald darauf traf eine neue Welle von Verwundeten ein, sowohl Flammensänger wie auch Schüler aus Slytherin.

Die zurückgekehrten Kämpfer beauftragte der Junge auf den Fersen umzudrehen und die Leichen der Todesser und, Merlin bewahre, Schüler im Eingangsbereich zu bergen. Als die Zwillinge und Ginny sich der Gruppe anschließen wollten, signalisierte er ihnen zu warten. „Ihr solltet im dritten Stock suchen, bei der Büste von Tatter, dem Tattrigen", riet er ihnen. Mehr musste er nicht sagen. „Nein", hauchte Ginny und Tränen begannen ihre Augen zu füllen. Wie ein Körper drehten sich die Weasleys um und rannten aus dem Krankenflügel.

Kaum war der letzte rote Haarschopf außer Sicht, kam Luna schwankend näher. Sie hatte eine hässliche Beule am Kopf, aber man sah sofort, dass sie etwas anderes bedrückte. Wie aus Sturzbächen liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen und ihre Stimme zitterte so sehr, dass es kaum zu verstehen war. „Es tut mir Leid, Neville. Ich weiß, ich habe alles falsch gemacht. Es kam so plötzlich und es waren so viele, dass ich… ich, einfach die Nerven verloren und, … in mich gefahren, ich…solche Angst", kam es fahrig aus ihrem Mund und sie drehte ihren Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, als wüsste sie nicht, wo sie hinschauen sollte.

Neville packte die Hexe an den Schultern und schüttelte das zierliche Mädchen, das wie eine Puppe zwischen seinen Armen hing. „Hör mir gut zu! Du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen! Ich bin mir sicher, du hast dein Bestes getan und mehr kann niemand verlangen. Es wird genug Leute geben, die dir nachher Vorwürfe machen und tolle Vorschläge parat haben, wie man alles hätte besser machen können, aber diese Leute waren nicht da. Du warst da und hast alles gegeben. Ja, du hast vielleicht die Nerven verloren und Angst, aber trotzdem ist die Lage unter Kontrolle – dank dir. Ich bin stolz auf dich, weil du trotz deiner Angst gekämpft hast bis zum Schluss und du solltest es auch sein", sagte der Anführer der DA mit harter Stimme und so laut, dass alle im Raum es mitbekamen, sofern sie bei Bewusstsein waren.

Vernehmlich zog Luna die Nase hoch und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ja, du hast Recht", gestand das Mädchen mit schwacher Stimme, „Danke." Sie drehte sich um, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und warf sich Neville an die Brust. Verwundert spürte Neville wie ein neuerlicher Weinkrampf das Mädchen schüttelte. „Dennis… Er wurde … vom Todesfluch… getroffen", schluchzte die Hexe, „der für mich… bestimmt war." Neville zögerte kurz, dann legte er vorsichtig die Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich. Ein wenig hilflos wiegte er sie und rieb ihr über den Rücken. „Das ist die Schuld der Überlebenden, mit der wir alle leben müssen", erklärte der Junge so sanft wie möglich, während die Bilder von Rons Tod im durch den Kopf gingen.

„Aber es ist so… ungerecht. Welcher Schüler wendet den… Todesfluch auf einen anderen… Schüler an?", wimmerte das Mädchen und krallte sich verzweifelt an ihn. „Jemand, der durch deine Hilfe zu Strecke gebracht wurde und keinen Schaden mehr anrichten wird", versicherte Neville ihr, doch sogar in seinen Ohren klang das nach einem schwachen Trost. Dankbar bemerkte er wie Blaise den Saal betrat und schob Luna behutsam in die wartenden Arme von Madame Pomfrey, die das Mädchen fortführte.

Er ging seiner Freundin entgegen und nahm ihre Hand. „Was ist mit ihr?", fragte die Slytherin und nickte in Richtung Luna. „Sie macht sich Vorwürfe. Dennis Creevey ist tot", berichtete Neville distanziert. „Und noch viele mehr", klagte Blaise und ihre Augen wurden feucht. Sie nahm Lunas Platz an Nevilles Brust ein und diesmal zögerte der Junge nicht die Arme um das Mädchen zu schließen. „Ja", stimmte der Anführer der DA zu, „Das ist der Preis, den wir zahlen mussten."

Blaise schniefte und stieß sich von ihm ab. „Wie kannst du bloß so kalt dabei bleiben? Ron war dein Freund!", sagte Blaise vorwurfsvoll – und laut. Sofort stand das Paar im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit. „Weil ich _muss_!", erwiderte der Junge ebenso laut. „Warum?!", hakte Blaise unter Tränen nach. „Es ist noch nicht vorbei. Harry wollte, dass es auch nach Voldemort weiter geht und solange kann ich mir keine Schwäche erlauben", brüllte Neville in einem Atemzug und musste danach erstmal tief Luft holen. „Seit wann ist es Schwäche, Mitgefühl zu zeigen?", schrie Blaise ihn an. Der Wortwechsel riss die tiefen Gräben am Anfang ihrer Beziehung wieder auf, doch unerwarteter Weise fanden sie sich auf der jeweils anderen Seite der Kluft wieder.

„Ich kann jetzt nicht schwach sein!", verteidigte sich Neville mit einer guten Portion Verzweiflung in der Stimme. Doch Blaise war nicht bereit auf halben Weg stehen zu bleiben und brüllte mit aller Kraft, „WIESO?" In den folgenden Sekunden, war jeder Atemzug ein Donnergrollen in der frostigen Stille des Krankenflügels. „Weil ich sonst zerbreche", gestand Neville schließlich leise ein und ging an der erstarrten Blaise vorbei zum Ausgang. Er wollte weg, fliehen, fort von hier, doch er kam nicht weit. Er war noch fünf Schritte von der Tür entfernt, als diese aufschwang und einer mehr zufälligen wie inszenierten Prozession den Weg frei gab.

Zuerst kam Katie Bell hindurch, die vor sich den leblosen Körper von Cho Chang schweben hatte. In gleicher Weise transportierte Cormac McLaggen Christopher Summerby, den Jäger von Hufflepuff, dessen Gesicht in einer grauenhaften Maske des Schreckens erstarrte war. Mit ein wenig Abstand folgten Hermine, Susan und Michael Corner, die je einen Körper bei sich hatten. Um wen es sich dabei handelte, konnte Neville nicht erkennen, dafür waren die Gesichter zu sehr von dem todbringenden Fluch entstellt worden. Dafür brannte sich das Gesicht des nächsten Toten umso mehr in Nevilles Gedächtnis ein.

Es war Dennis Creevey, dem selbst der Todesfluch nicht die Spitzbübigkeit aus dem Gesicht nehmen konnte. Wie die sterblichen Hüllen von Mandy Brocklehurst, Steven Bellamy, Marc Aldritch und Romilda Vane an ihm vorbei getragen wurden merkte er gar nicht wirklich. Erst das Auftauchen der Iren, die ein Karree um ihren ermordeten Landsmann bildeten, rüttelte Neville wieder auf, sodass der Eintritt der Weasleys seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

Flankiert von den Zwillingen, deren Mienen versteinert waren, schwebte Rons geschundener Körper vor seiner Schwester, deren ohnmächtige Wut jede Träne hatte verdampfen lassen. Mit unwiderstehlicher Macht wurden Nevilles Augen von dem schrecklichen Anblick angezogen und so sehr er wollte, er konnte sich nicht abwenden. Als das Trio an ihm vorbeiging, zerbrach etwas in ihm. Er wurde weich und brach unter der erdrückenden Last der Verantwortung zusammen.

Niemand hätte sterben müssen, wenn er die DA besser trainiert hätte. Wenn er sie besser aufgestellt hätte. Wenn er sie besser geschützt hätte. Wenn er einfach mehr getan hätte. Jeder Tote war ein Beweis seiner Unfähigkeit. Mit Harry wäre das nicht passiert. Oder wenn Harry jemand anderes die Führung übergeben hätte. Ron und Hermine zum Beispiel.

Er ging auf die Knie, die plötzlich zu schwach waren ihn zu halten, und seine Ohren schienen mit Watte gefüllt. Seine Sicht verschleierte sich, als würde er durch trübes Glas gucken, sein Zeitgefühl machte sich auf und davon. Er spürte wie er berührt wurde, aber es berührte ihn nicht. Er hörte Stimmen, doch er verstand sie nicht. Er sah Gesichter vor sich, doch er sah nur die Toten. Einer nach dem anderen marschierten sie mit blassen Gesichtern an ihm vorbei, wieder und immer wieder, bis jemand seinen Mund aufzwang und Flüssigkeit seinen Rachen herunter rann. Dann umfing ihn gnädige Dunkelheit.

* * *

Die paar Stunden Schlaf, die ihm die KO-Tropfen verpassten, waren die einzigen die Neville in den nächsten zwei Tagen bekam. Und damit hatte er immer noch mehr als manch anderer, denn vieles musste organisiert und geregelt werden. Snape und die anderen Lehrer mussten das Dilemma im Haus Slytherin bereinigen und sich an die delikate Arbeit machen, Täter von Opfern zu trennen. Dabei traten immer wieder neue Merkwürdigkeiten zu Tage und mehr als einmal schalt sich Neville ob seiner Nachlässigkeit, wenn er wieder den neusten Stand der Ermittlungen erfuhr.

So hatten die Slytherins wohl ihre eigene Karte der Rumtreiber angefertigt und damit ihre Aktionen koordiniert. Ihr Werk war nicht so akkurat und ausgefeilt, wie das Original, aber es erklärte das Timing der Angriffe. Dass es überhaupt zu dem Angriff von innen heraus kam, wunderte im Nachhinein niemanden mehr, denn bei den eingehenden Befragungen der Schüler stellten Snape und die anderen Lehrer bei fast allen Slytherin zumindest unterschwellige Sympathien für die Ziele der Todesser fest. Dennoch war der Grund für die fast durchgängige Unterstützung wohl nicht Überzeugung, sondern Angst.

So hatte schon weit vorher ein internes Terrornetzwerk mit seelischer Gewalt die Einschüchterung begonnen, die kurz vor dem Beginn der Kämpfe in der exemplarischen Exekution eines Jungen, der sich den Einschüchterungen widersetzt hatte, eskaliert war. Dass der Plan, aus dem Inneren die Verteidiger anzugreifen, trotzdem nicht vollständig gelang, lag an dem überlegenen Training der DA, deren Einheit trotz Lunas Anflug von Panik bestand hatte und mit Hilfe der Weasley-Zwillinge genug Durchschlagskraft besaß, um den Kampfeswillen der Slytherin zu brechen.

Ein weiterer, wenn auch indirekter, Faktor, war das Eingreifen von Cho Chang außerhalb der Schlossmauern. Die Ravenclaw hatte in höchster Not ältere Schüler überzeugt sich dem Kampf doch noch anzuschließen und sie zum Astronomieturm geführt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig war sie eingetroffen, um Ginnys Truppe, die sich durch einen Köder in einen Hinterhalt hatten locken lassen, den Rücken freizuhalten. Zumindest lang genug damit sich die DA ins Innere hatte zurückfallen lassen konnte. Ihren Mut, bis zuletzt die vorwärts drängenden Todesser aufzuhalten, damit ihre Begleiter sich in Sicherheit bringen konnten, bezahlte das Mädchen leider mit dem Leben, was für Ginny neben dem Verlust ein weiterer schwerer Schlag war.

Die Weasley machte sich Vorwürfe, weil sie sich von ihrem Temperament dazu hatte verleiten lassen, auf die Falle der Todesser rein zu fallen, die mit einem kleinen Trupp den deutlich sichtbaren Lockvogel gespielt hatten, während eine größere Gruppe sich unter Tarnumhängen und Unsichtbarkeitszaubern von der anderen Seite auf Besen genährt hatte. Doch nicht nur das. Belastend hinzukam, dass Ginny als vorletzte das Schlachtfeld geräumt hatte – vor Cho. In ihren Augen ein weiteres Versagen und kein Zureden anderer, konnte sie davon überzeugen, dass Chos Tod nicht ihr Verschulden war, sondern dem guten Angriffsplan der Todesser.

Ja, in den Tagen nach dem Angriff, gab es in den Mauern von Hogwarts keinen Mangel an ungerechtfertigten Selbstzweifel und eingebildeten Schuldvorwürfen, wie Neville an der eigenen Seele zu spüren bekommen hatte. Doch im Gegensatz zu Ginny konnte er sich davon frei machen. Zumindest nachdem Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt und Murray ihm alle versichert hatten, dass keiner von ihnen mit so wenig Verlusten Hogwarts hätte verteidigen können. Die Tatsache, dass er im Zuge der Schlacht Voldemort besiegt hatte, trat in den Augen der Auroren dabei sogar in den Hintergrund. Auch die meisten anderen machten um diesen Umstand wenig Aufhebens; zu frisch waren die Verluste, zu nah die Eindrücke des Kampfes für alle Beteiligten.

Das galt natürlich nicht für den Tagespropheten, der in Form von Rita Kimmkorn zur Tür hineinschneite und nach besten Möglichkeiten alle Versuche zur Normalität zurückzukehren sabotierte. Ihre Beharrlichkeit, mit der sie Nevilles Sieg über Voldemort in Zweifel zog, brachte Neville schließlich so weit, dass er ihr drohte, sie neben Voldemorts Leiche auf dem Grund des Sees zu befördern. Ihr Blick danach sagte ihm, dass er diese Worte bereuen würde, aber eingeschüchtert war die schreckliche Frau danach von dannen gezogen – vorerst.

Aber es gab genug um Neville abzulenken. Erst schlug Murray Alarm. Der Wandler war verschwunden und es war nicht festzustellen, ob er während des Kampfes fortgeschafft worden oder von den Toten auferstanden war. Da man dagegen erstmal aber nichts unternehmen konnte, schob Neville die Angelegenheit trotz Murrays eindringlichen Warnungen erstmal auf die lange Bank, da es ihm wichtig war mit den Angehörigen der Opfer unter seinen Mitstreitern zu reden.

Nach den Unterhaltungen regte er an, die Toten auf dem Hogwartsgelände zu begraben, natürlich mit der Zustimmung von McGonagall. Sein Vorschlag wurde wohlwollend aufgenommen, denn das prägende Gefühl nach der Trauer über den Verlust ihrer Kinder, war der Stolz der Eltern auf den Mut und den Willen ihrer Söhne und Töchter. Beidem – Trauer und Stolz – sollte an der Stätte des Geschehens ein andauerndes Denkmal gesetzt werden. Neville fragte Dobby, ob er diese Aufgabe übernehmen wolle und der Hauself willigte begeistert ein.

Die wenige freie Zeit, die dem Anführer der DA zwischen diesen Aufgaben blieb, nutzte er für hastige Mahlzeiten und kurze Gespräche mit Blaise, die vor allem Snape zur Hand ging, um in ihrem eigenen Haus Ordnung zu schaffen. Quasi parallel zu all dem bereitete Neville eine Rede vor, die auf der Trauerfeier gehalten werden sollte. Er hatte darauf bestanden, diese Rede selbst zu halten, da er es als seine Pflicht sah, dafür die Verantwortung zu übernehmen. McGonagall hatte dem aber nur unter der Bedingung zugestimmt, dass sie selbst an der Gestaltung des Inhaltes mitbestimmen konnte.

Am dritten Morgen nach der Schlacht war es soweit. Die Hauselfen hatten tausende von Stühlen auf der Wiese vor Hogwarts aufgestellt, die jedoch bei weitem nicht für die zahlreichen Besucher ausreichten, die sich an diesem schönen Sommertag auf dem Gelände einfanden. Hinter einem niedrigen Podium, auf dem ein Leserpult mit magischem Mikrofon stand, waren die sechzehn gleichgroßen Särge strahlenförmig mit dem Kopfende zu einem breiten Sockel aus Granit im Zentrum positioniert worden. Auf der rechteckigen Erhöhung befanden sich drei steinerne Abbildungen von Phönixen, deren ausgebreiteten Flügel sich an den Spitzen berührten.

In dem Dreieck, das auf diese Weise von den Statuen gebildet wurde, erhob sich eine schlanke Säule etwa manneshoch, auf deren rundem Ende ein filigranes Geflecht aus Silberfäden schwebte. Nur wem man nah an den Strahlenkranz aus Sarkophagen heran ging, konnte man erkennen, dass es sich bei dem Gebilde um das Wappen Hogwarts handelte, das sich langsam drehte.

Die Särge an sich waren schlichte, aber sauber behauene, Steinquader. Nur auf ihrer Oberseite hatte Dobby sein ganzes handwerkliches Talent aufgebracht und den Stein zu lebensechten Ebenbildern des jeweiligen Toten geformt. Dabei zeigten ihre Gesichter die vorteilhaftesten Züge, die sie zu Lebzeiten ausgezeichnet hatten. So strotze Rons Miene vor Entschlossenheit, Dennis reckte sein Gesicht neugierig dem Betrachter entgegen – Dobby hatte bei ihm sogar an die Kamera am Gürtel gedacht. Harrys Antlitz strahlte eine besonnene Ruhe aus, Cho hatte Dobby dagegen einen energischen Ausdruck gegeben. Dumbledore lächelte verschmitz, als gäbe es einen Witz, den nur er verstehen würde.

Auch die Anderen hatte Dobby mit so traumhafter Sicherheit getroffen, dass Neville sich fragte, wie viel die Hauselfen nicht wussten. Aber besonders beeindruckt war der Junge vom sechzehnten Sarg. Nicht wegen der Person, die darin lag, denn das Grab war leer, sondern wegen der Verzauberung auf dem Gesicht des Reliefs. Sie zeigte jedem Betrachter ein anderes Gesicht, niemanden, den er kannte, aber jemanden, der ihm bekannt vorkam, und anstatt des Namens in goldenen Lettern hatte Dobby folgende Inschrift an das Fußende gemeißelt:

„_Ich starb für dich – _

_lebe du für mich."_

Voller Bewunderung für die Schaffenskraft des kleinen Helfers ging Neville an dem Morgen an der Gedenkstelle vorbei auf das Podium, Blaise an seiner Seite. „Er sollte ein Geschäft aufmachen", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr und Neville musste Grinsen. „Wenn du Geschäfte mit ihm machen willst, bist du zu spät. Die Zwillingen haben ihn gestern Abend nach der Enthüllung schon zum Partner ernannt", schmunzelte der Junge, aber das Lächeln verschwand wieder, als er der Menschenmenge gewahr wurde, die auf das Podium blickte. McGonagall war schon an das Sprecherpult getreten und hatte die Gäste begrüßt. Fliegende Lautsprecher, die etwas antik wirkten, trugen ihre Stimme bis zu den hintersten Reihen und darüber hinaus.

„Jetzt wird Mister Longbottom, der das dunkle Kapitel unserer Geschichte geschlossen hat, sich im Namen aller Schülerinnen und Schüler an Sie richten, deren Stimmen wir leider nicht mehr hören werden", sagte die neue Schulleiterin mit ergriffener Stimme und machte Neville Platz. Blaise drückte noch mal seine Hand, dann trat der Anführer der DA nach vorne. Als McGonagall ihm entgegenkam, sah die Frau ihn merkwürdig an, als würde etwas nicht stimmen. Der Junge ging einen Schritt schneller und wich ihrem Blick aus.

Am Pult angekommen zog er das Pergament mit der Rede heraus und breitete es vor sich aus. Er starrte auf die Worte. Es war eine gute Rede, voller Anteilnahme und Mitgefühl für die Trauernden, aufmunternde Worte für die Zweifelnden, ein Schuss Hoffnung und Optimismus um die Sache abzurunden, mit schönen Dankesworten. Neville hob den Blick und betrachtete die wartenden Zauberer. In den ersten Reihen saßen die Angehörigen der Toten hinter ihm, dahinter die Schüler Hogwarts bis auf die wenigen, die noch in St. Mungo waren. Aber es waren nicht deren Blicke, die er suchte. Diese Menschen wussten alles, was es zu wissen gab. Ihn interessierte die Masse weiter hinten.

Er sah Dolores Umbridge. Sie war beim Angriff auf Hogwarts dabei gewesen, angeblich unter dem Imperius-Fluch. Am Rand stehend entdeckte er Rita Kimmkorn, die ihm giftige Blicke zuwarf. Sein Blick glitt weiter, über die Menschenmenge hinaus, hin zum Verbotenen Wald. Dort hatten die Zentauren und die anderen magischen Wesen von den meisten unbeachtet gegen eine Armee von dunkeln Kreaturen gekämpft, die der dunkle Lord um sich geschart hatte. Hagrid hatte ihm erzählt, dass es schreckliche Kämpfe gewesen waren.

Die wartende Menge wurde unruhig. Deutlich war das hektische Kratzen von Kimmkorns Flotte-Schreibe-Feder zu vernehmen, doch Neville wurde ganz ruhig. Er sah auf die Pergamentbögen zwischen seinen Händen hinunter. Dann nahm er sie und zerriss sie in kleine Fetzen, bis sie in seine hohle Hand passten. Eine Flamme schoss aus seiner Handfläche hervor und verbrannte die Reste der Rede in sekundenschnelle. Nervöses Getuschel wurde vor ihm laut und hinter sich hörte er McGonagall nach Luft schnappen, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit galt der Asche, die von einer sanften Brise davongetragen wurde.

Murray hatte ihm zum Abschied vor einigen Stunden gesagt, O'Dwyer würde in seiner Heimat verbrannt werden, damit seine Reste sich mit dem gesamten Land verbanden. Neville hielt das für einen guten Brauch. Der Ire hatte ihn auch noch mal ausdrücklich vor dem Wandler gewarnt, sollte dieser doch noch leben. Auch davon war nichts in der Rede gewesen.

Neville räusperte sich und wandte sich wieder dem Publikum zu, das erwartungsvoll inne hielt. „Es ist nicht vorbei", sagte Neville laut und deutlich und nicht wenige zuckten zusammen, als die Kraft seiner Stimme sie überrollte. „Es ist nicht vorbei", wiederholte der Junge. „Nicht gestern, nicht heute, nicht morgen. Was hier vor drei Tagen geschah war bloß ein Ausbruch eines schwellenden Konflikts. Eines Konfliktes, der älter ist als ich, älter als Voldemort, älter als Hogwarts. Und er ist auch nicht vorbei.

Denn in diesem Kampf geht es nicht um Personen oder Vorstellungen wie gut und böse. Voldemort war bloß das Produkt einer Gesellschaft, oder anders gesagt, ein Symptom der Krankheit, an der fast jeder hier erkrankt ist. Ich rede von der Angst. Voldemort wurde von seiner Angst vor dem Tod geleitet, seine Anhänger von der Angst vor ihm und jeder der nichts tat, um sie aufzuhalten, tat dies aus lähmender Angst", urteilte Neville mit ruhiger Stimme, aber seine Augen sprühten vor Wut. Die Menschen nahmen seine Worte schweigend zur Kenntnis. Einige waren sprachlos, weil sie sich angegriffen fühlten, andere einfach nur blockiert, da diese Rede sie aus heiterem Himmel traf. Viele waren auch einfach fasziniert.

Neville berauschte sich dabei an sich selbst. Die Worte und Gesten kamen intuitiv, ohne, dass er nach ihnen suchen musste, und sie fühlten sich richtig an. Er wollte nicht mehr trösten, sondern aufrütteln, damit sich die Geschichte nicht wiederholte. Er hatte einen Moment der völligen Klarheit, die nur wenigen Menschen zuteil wurde, und diesen Moment galt es zu nutzen. Er deutete mit dem ausgestreckten Arm hinter sich und sprach nach einer kleinen Pause weiter, „Diese Menschen waren meine Freunde, meine Lehrer und Schüler, meine Kampfgefährten. Auch sie hatten Angst. Aber sie überwanden sie mit Mut und Entschlossenheit. Sie starben im Kampf und dennoch bin ich überzeugt, keiner von ihnen bereute es gekämpft zu haben. Weil sie glaubten, dass es richtig war.

Diesen Glauben habe ich verloren! Denn nicht nur die Zauberer, die für Voldemort und seinen Wahnsinn kämpften, tragen die Schuld an ihrem Tod, sondern auch jeder Zauberer, der _nicht gegen_ Voldemort kämpfte, ist dafür verantwortlich. Jeder Zauberer, der auf die anderen Menschen herabsieht, und jeder Mensch, der andere Lebewesen als weniger wert erachtet, hat ihrem Tod Vorschub geleistet. Und das sind viele, der hier anwesenden", stellte Neville fest, dessen Stimme sich mehr und mehr abkühlte, und dessen Blick nicht zufällig häufiger Umbridge und Kimmkorn streifte, während er über die Menge glitt.

„Deshalb fordere ich im Namen von Albus Dumbledore, Cho Chang, Jeremia Trent, Ronald Weasley, Esmeralda Hickory, Dennis Creevey, Steven Bellamy, Mandy Brocklehurst, Marc Aldritch, Steve Andrews, Romilda Vane, Katie Hall, Geoffrey Hooper, Megan Jones und Harry Potter, die ihre Leben im Kampf verloren haben, dass jeder von uns in sich geht, wirklich tief in sich geht, und erkennt, dass jeder von uns Verantwortung für die Gesellschaft tragen muss, in der wir leben wollen. Dann, und erst dann, sollte er wieder hier her kommen und am Grab dieser mutigen Menschen Abbitte leisten und sich bei ihnen für ihr Opfer bedanken", forderte der Anführer der DA.

Dann wurde sein Ton etwas wärmer, als er sagte, „Denn sie wurden hier zur letzten Ruhe gebetet, weil sie uns erinnern sollen. Daran was geschehen ist – und was geschehen wird, wenn wir uns nicht ändern. Denn wenn wir nichts ändern, sitzt der nächste Voldemort unter uns." Damit endete Nevilles Rede und er ließ die verstörte Zuhörerschaft zurück. Viele merkten überhaupt nicht, dass er ging, weil sie verschämt den Blick gen Boden gerichtet hatten, andere blickten entgeistert in die Luft und einige warfen Neville giftige Blicke zu.

Als er an McGonagall vorbeiging, schnappte der Mund der Lehrerin auf und zu, ohne dass ein Wort herauskam. Entsetzen und Verwunderung hatten ihr die Sprache verschlagen. Blaise gesellte sich an seine Seite und gemeinsam hielten sie vor Harrys Grab inne. Leider war auch dieser Sarkophag leer, da Harry auch seinen Körper seinem Ziel geopfert hatte, aber hier wäre sein Platz gewesen, das fühlte Neville. Eine Träne rann über seine Wange und sein Arm schlang sich um Blaise' Hüfte, als er daran dachte, wie viel das Leben von Harry abverlangt hatte.

Vielleicht hätte er doch ein paar tröstende Worte in die Rede mit einfließen lassen sollen, aber er hatte die bittere Medizin nicht verdünnen wollen. Seine Augen sprangen von Grab zu Grab und mit jedem steinernen Gesicht kamen andere bittersüße Erinnerungen. Nein, er hatte die richtigen Worte gefunden, denn wenn sie etwas bewegten, ehrte er ihr Andenken besser, als wenn er ihnen mit schönen Worten geschmeichelt hätte. Er wollte sich gerade von dem Denkmal abwenden und ins Schloss zurückkehren, um endlich etwas Schlaf zu bekommen, als er eine Stimme hinter ihm hörte, „Mister Longbottom. Mister Longbottom!"

Widerwillig blieb der Junge stehen und wartete bis der Zaubereiminister schnaufend herangekommen war. Scrimgeour war von Voldemort persönlich mit dem Imperio belegt und als einer der ersten gegen die Barrikaden geschickt worden. Doch der Mann hatte Glück gehabt und war von einem Reduktor gegen eine Wand geschleudert worden, wobei er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, aber von den anderen Todessern für tot befunden wurde. Eine Schlinge hielt seinen gebrochenen Arm am Körper, doch er gab sich, als sei es eine Tapferkeitsauszeichnung.

„Mister Longbottom, was in Merlins Namen hat Sie geritten?", jammerte der Politiker und fuchtelte anklagend mit seiner Hand in Nevilles Richtung. „Ich habe den Leuten gesagt, was sie nicht hören wollten. Die Wahrheit", entgegnete Neville kühl und traf damit einen empfindlichen Nerv. „Eine Frechheit", empörte sich der Minister, „Sie können doch keine Gesellschaft für die Taten eines Mannes an den Pranger stellen!" „Voldemort war Teil dieser Gesellschaft, genau wie seine Todesser", sagte Neville bissig und Scrimgeour gingen die Augen über.

„Es werden weitreichende Untersuchungen in dieser Sache angestellt", wehrte sich der Minister, „Bis dahin verwahre ich mich gegen solche Urteile." „Und was wollen sie nach diesen _Untersuchungen_ tun?", ätzte der Gryffindor. „Auf keinen Fall solche populistischen und reißerischen Shows abziehen wie sie", knurrte der Mann und bedachte Neville mit einem abfälligen Blick, „So etwas bringt man schonend und in langfristigen Kampagnen an die Öffentlichkeit." „Ich zeige Ihnen mal was", sagte Neville mit einem diabolischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, legte dem Minister den Arm um die Schultern und drehte ihn zu der immer noch verdächtig stillen Menge.

Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab, hob ihn zum Himmel und bellte, „Morsmorde!" Schaurig und bedrückend entfaltete sich das dunkele Mal vor dem blauen Hintergrund und es kam Bewegung in die Menschenmasse, die bisher an ihrem Platz verharrt hatte. Schreie waren zu hören, Chaos breitete sich aus. Für ein paar Sekunden wand sich die Schlange aus dem Mund des Totenschädels hin und her, dann wurde das Zeichen von mehreren Dutzend Gegenflüchen auseinander gerissen.

„Da haben Sie ihre Untersuchung, Minister. Wenn sie nur das Zeichen von Voldemort sehen, kauert sich ihre geschätzte Öffentlichkeit am Boden zusammen und hofft, dass es nicht sie trifft. Meine Leute hingegen tun etwas", eröffnete der Anführer der DA dem Mann genüsslich und deutete auf die Gruppe von Schülern, die sich in Sekundenschnelle zu einer Abwehrstellung formiert und anschließend das Mal gebannt hatten. „Ich hoffe, sie denken sich eine gute Kampagne aus. Ich ziehe in der Zwischenzeit meine Show ab und lasse Taten sprechen", teilte der Junge Scrimgeour mit, als hinter ihnen jemand „Vita ascendo" quiekte und anstelle des dunklen Mals einen majestätischen Phönix erschienen ließ, der mit gemächlichen Flügelschlägen über die Köpfe der Menschen hinweg flog.

„Dobby hat verstanden was ich meine", feixte Neville, klopfte dem erstarrten Minister auf die Schultern und ging mit Blaise Richtung Schloss. Auf dem Weg nahm er Dobbys Hand und setzte den Hauselfen auf seine Schultern. „Vielleicht solltest du dich als Zaubereiminister bewerben", scherzte der Junge und der Elf blickte schnell zurück, schüttelte dann entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, Minister stehen nur blöd in der Gegend rum. Dobby wird großer Handwerker, ohja", erklärte er mit großen, leuchtenden Augen.

Lachend ging sie weiter. Hinter ihnen folgte die DA, von denen es sich einige nicht nehmen ließen, dem Minister ebenfalls auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Der starrte immer noch, wie vom Blitz erschlagen, in den Himmel. „Oh, oh", machte Blaise plötzlich mit einem Blick auf Hogwarts und Neville sah sie fragend an. „Mir fällt grade ein, dass nächste Woche unsere Prüfungen beginnen und ich habe bisher noch gar nicht gelernt", lachte die Slytherin, weil der Gedanke an das normale Schülerleben nach diesen Wochen etwas Absurdes hatte.

Neville schnitt eine Grimasse. „Man sollte meinen, nach der ganzen Sache mit Voldemort sei uns ein wenig Ruhe gegönnt", seufzte der Junge. Blaise lachte, „Wir sind Schüler, schon vergessen?" „Ja, irgendwie schon", wurde Neville nostalgisch, dann hellte sich seine Miene auf, „Aber es ist nicht vorbei!"

* * *

**A/N:** ...und irgendwie doch! Das wars, zumindest von meiner Seite. Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich hatte einen Epilog versprochen und ist doch wieder ein Kapitel geworden. Aber so ist das im Leben, alles kommt anders als man denkt, und jeder Leser muss sich seinen eigenen Epilog erträumen - wenn er ein Ende finden will. Gibt es überhaupt ein Ende? Und wenn ja, wo fängt es an? Dass sind Fragen, die jeder für sich beantworten sollte.

Mir bleibt nur noch mich bei Atyan bedanken, der als Beta eine große Leistung vollbracht hat, die oft über bloßes Fehlersuchen hinaus ging.

Auch allen Reviewern möchte ich meinen Dank aussprechen, es war immer eine Freude eure Kommentare zu lesen.

Macht es gut, gehabt euch wohl,

bis zum nächstem Mal,

mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Daly


End file.
